United Destiny: The Hero and the Hybrid
by Blades of Chance
Summary: Serena Yvonne has always been a strange girl, talking to Pokemon and a few strange abilities that seem to mirror that of a Pokemon. Ash Ketchum is a boy from Pallet Town who has saved the world and has a Dream to be a Pokemon master. It seems that there destinies seeming so far apart are actually intertwined together. Amourshipping, and non-canon Pokemon.
1. Prologue

**Well, everyone, I have made a new story. Well, the prologue to a new story if anyone would like. I have seen a few stories with Ash being a pokemon or being changed into one and well it served as an inspiration. That and other stories that dealt with characters being changed into pokemon, mostly Ash you know but I digress. So I figured why not instead give it to someone else? My favorite pokegirl is Serena so yeah. Anyway, I hope you like this and if you do I'll continue it. So without further adieu.**

 **A special thanks to both Ri2 and StarBlazer3025 for proofreading the prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is not my property. Please support the series.**

* * *

Serena. That was the name Grace had picked for her child. It came as a surprise when she found out she was pregnant. It certainly explained why she started throwing up in the morning. She had half a mind to yell at her lover for knocking her up, but the thought soon turned into a whirlwind of emotions. First was fear at the thought of being a mother, then anger at the man who impregnated so suddenly. Finally, the emotion that surprised her was joy. She was going to be a mother and she couldn't wait to teach her child how to be a Rhyhorn racer just like her

That was all months ago. It was only a day ago that Grace had had her little girl and already she was looking for a new home. There was nothing wrong with Lumiose City, well maybe if one doesn't count her ex, but Rhyhorn racing training would be a bit of a problem within the urbanized environment. Plus, she always pictured a nice little place in the country to raise her child.

The sound of wing beats was heard as a tiny bird Pokémon flew by the window of her hospital room. "Fletching," the Fletching chirped as the tiny robin Pokémon jumped on the edge of the bed. Grace gave the small bird Pokémon a smile before she petted it.

Grace showed the small robin an image of the house she had been considering. "What do you think about moving to Vaniville Town, Fletchling? It's nice, small, and there's plenty of open space for you to fly.

The robin like Pokémon jumped a bit and landed on Grace's shoulder, excited for a pleasant change of pace. "Fletch, Fletchling!" The tiny bird chirped happily

Grace scratched the bird under its chin, a smile on her face, "That settles it then. We're moving to Vaniville." Grace couldn't wait to take Serena with her to their new home.

Her thoughts on her new home and family were soon interrupted as the Doctor walked in with a concerned look on his face, "Ms. Yvonne, I'm afraid I have some terrible news.

Grace turned to the doctor in alarm, her mind pushing away thoughts of a happy life in the country. "What is it, Doctor?" Her thoughts started to form into a panic. "Is Serena alright?" There hadn't been any problems with her that she knew of the last time she'd seen her.

The tiny robin Pokémon sensed her mistress's worry and spoke up, hoping it wasn't anything serious, "Fletch, Fletchling?"

The doctor looked away as he tried to find words for what he was going to say. "I'm sorry, Ms. Yvonne but your newborn daughter…" The doctor stopped as he didn't know how to continue. Steeling his nerves, the doctor finished with an apologetic tone, "We don't believe she will make it past the day."

Grace's face fell as she heard those words. She froze up as her mind raced with all of this. Fletchling's eyes watered as she heard this. The little bird Pokémon couldn't believe what she was hearing herself. "Fletchling..." The little Pokémon was almost as heartbroken as her trainer.

Finally, Grace overcame her shock as the weight of the news hit her heart. She was just ready to be a mother, and now... "There has to be something you can do! Oh Arceus, please tell me there's something you can do!" Grace begged, tears forming in her eyes.

The doctor looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. Telling a mother that her child was dying was never easy, "I am sorry, but there is nothing we can do."

"No, oh Arceus please no…" Grace couldn't take it anymore and she started to sob. She was soon joined by Fletchling, who was crying with her trainer at the impending loss of her daughter.

* * *

It moved silently through the Kalosian city, its mind reminiscing as to the get together that had just concluded. A few of the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon as the researchers called them periodically got together to keep up-to-date on goings-on around the world. While humans would most certainly be awestruck to witness one of these meetups, it was more of an informal hangout between old friends than anything world-shaking. Most of the time, anyway.

Near the end, a few interesting things had cropped up. The Swords of Justice had found a new Pokémon like them and started training him. It was rare that a new potential "Legend" would suddenly appear, and so was a topic of much discussion. Then a few had started to talk about champions and potential successors, but it wasn't as interested in them. Due to its nature, it had never needed either of those and saw no reason the pattern shouldn't continue indefinitely.

It let its mind wander to something else. It was something it knew was coming. Something terrible that hadn't been seen in a long time. It brought itself out of its musing and realized that while lost in thought, it had apparently wandered into what appeared to be a hospital. A place of healing the sick and injured. A place where lives were usually saved. Basically, a Pokémon Center for humans. It paused as it heard crying coming from one of the rooms. On a whim, it decided to see what was causing such distress.

As it entered it saw a Fletchling asleep on a windowsill with dried tears visible on its beak. In a hospital bed was a human female crying over an infant in her arms. It could sense the overwhelming grief, the despair coming from the human mother as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Hovering over the pair it could see why the mother was crying, _'The young one is not long for this world,'_ it thought solemnly. With its senses, it could feel the newborn's life slip away. How cruel. Practically on the day, it came into this world the young one would leave it _. 'I am sorry, little one.'_ It focused on the mother before turning to the infant, _'At least you should know your mother loves you.'_

It turned and was about to leave, but stopped. Turning back, it focused on the infant as a strange sensation came over it. It moved over the child, feeling its life force holding on by a thread. The child was fighting to hold on to life. Admirable, but it was a futile effort really.

And yet…

Reaching out to the child, it focused on the feeling that came over it. It recalled the talk from before about Champions and Successors. Perhaps it's colleagues had been onto something…and given what was coming, it might be beneficial to stack the deck in its favor as much as possible.

The being's mind was made up. As the last bit of life almost left the child's body, a spring of energy came forth from outside and held it back. _'It is not your time, young one.'_ With that, the being poured a bit of itself into the child, pulling her back from the grip of death.

It gave a tired sigh as it pulled back. What it had done to the child to save her…What it had done was unheard of. True, they could do something like this on occasion, but this child was so far gone it literally put a piece of itself into her. This was truly unprecedented. There was no telling what would come of its actions.

It regretted nothing. Somehow, it knew it had made the right choice with the girl. It looked forward to seeing how she developed in the days and years to come. Taking one final look back, it left the building and vanished into the dead of night.

* * *

Grace looked at the stunned doctors as Serena giggled in her arms, perfectly healthy. She had expected to wake up to find her child having left this world, but instead, Serena greeted her with a giggle. The doctors seemed to be broken as they saw this. "How… how?" One of them finally asked after a few moments of silence.

Grace herself didn't care at all. She was overjoyed by all of this. Her daughter was perfectly healthy after being so close to death. "I don't know. And I don't really care," Grace admitted as tears of joy welled up in her eyes

"Fletchling Ling, Fletch!" The tiny robin cried as it hoped to greet the baby. Serena looked at the Pokémon before reaching out, wanting to grab it.

The doctors regained their composure after witnessing the-in their medical opinion-an honest-to-Arceus miracle. "Well, Miss Yvonne, it seems your daughter has made a full recovery. Normally we would like to look after her for a while, but after the hectic day you've had, we suppose you can take her home now." The doctors walked out of the room, murmuring to each other about this turn of events.

Grace didn't seem all that focused as she cradled her daughter. Serena looked back at her before she tried chewing on her finger with her gums. Looking back at the nightstand and the image of the Vaniville house she smiled.

* * *

A six-year-old Serena giggled as she chased Fletchling around the yard as Rhyhorn watched. "I'm gonna get you!" Serena jumped as she tried to tackle the bird, which flew away, laughing at her. It then landed on the bow in Serena's hair as she groaned, getting up. "No fair, you can fly!" She complained as Fletchling giggled.

 _"Well, sorry if you don't have wings,"_ A high-tone feminine voice chirped from the little robin-like Pokémon.

Serena rolled her eyes at the bird, "Yeah, well, just you wait! I'll sprout wings, you'll see, and then there'll be no way you can fly away from me!"

A small chuckle was heard from behind her. _"And I'll learn how to swim next week,"_ a deep yet kind masculine voice spoke as Serena turned to Rhyhorn with a puffed up look on her face.

"I don't see you trying to catch Fletchling," Serena pouted as Rhyhorn rolled his eyes and walked up to his trainer's daughter.

 _"Because unlike you, I don't try to take the little bird's challenge."_ He looked at Fletchling. _"She's doing it on purpose, the little troll."_

Fletchling looked offended at this. _"I do not!"_ Rhyhorn smirked, not falling for this one bit.

As the three-continued arguing, Grace watched from the window. She remembered when Serena was four years old and started saying that she could talk to Pokémon. At first, she thought it was something born of her childlike mind, but now she was starting to wonder if she was serious.

That wasn't the only strange thing she'd noticed. Around Serena's birthday, she could feel something come by the house. Something that seemed to be almost watching Serena. Normally something like that would make her rife with fear, especially considering how close she'd come to losing her child once, but…she couldn't bring herself to be worried. It was kind of eerie, really.

Grace shook her head as she pushed the last bit away. 'It's nothing Grace, you're just imagining things.' Grace looked down at the table for a moment. On it was two plane tickets to Kanto and an invite to Professor Oak's summer camp. _'I can't wait to surprise Serena, who knows, maybe she'll meet a cute boy.'_ Grace giggled to herself. Serena wasn't even ten years old, yet she couldn't wait for her little girl to find someone special. And hopefully, it would be someone better than her father.

Unknown to Grace, something was watching Serena at that very moment, but not with any malicious intent. No, it was watching her to make sure she was safe and ready to take on her role when the time comes.

 _'You have already grown so much,'_ the creature that had given Serena new life mused as it watched the girl trying and failing to climb onto Rhyhorn's back. _'I am curious to see how much further you will go…my dear Sereginia…'_

* * *

 **Ok I leave which pokemon it is to your imagination which it is. I mean that's the fun of this right? Also, could you guess who Serena's dad might be? You probably have an idea but I don't think I would post the same thing twice, or maybe I would. Now, this is a amourshipping story and I am planning on what the first chapter would be if I write it. Also if your open to any suggestions on pokemon you like to see in the story. I would love to hear your feedback on this so if you have anything I could improve I'll be thankful.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, I wasn't expecting such a good feedback. Thank you espeon44, The Sassy Sylveon, Amourshiper35, Colton Fox,, Guest for your reviews. So seeing how well it's doing I figured I'll post the next chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Special thanks to Ri2 for proofreading this chapter. If you have time check out their work.**

 **Disclaimer: The Pokemon franchise is the solo property of Game Freak. Even though I wish I did.**

* * *

A calm breeze was blowing through Vaniville Town as the community awoke to a cool summer sun. Fletchling came flying into the Yvonne home, landing on the counter as she watched Grace cleaning the greens for dinner later that night in the kitchen. Grace turned to the Pokémon, a bit annoyed. "I told her to wake up or else she'll be late." She sighed. "Fletchling, mind waking her up?"

Fletchling jumped off and flew through the house and up the stairs, landing in front of Serena's bedroom door. With a bit of a push, the bird walked through the tiny crack in the door. Jumping into the air, the bird landed on the sleeping ten-year girl. Fletchling said nothing as it pulled back and delivered a peck to her face. As soon as that happened, a loud voice broke the calm of the house and the town. "AHHH! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!"

A few of the bird Pokémon nearby flew off as Rhyhorn turned his head upwards to Serena's window. The ground and rock type rolled his eyes. _"Told her she shouldn't have stayed up so late."_

Fletchling landed on a Pokéball-shaped coffee table as Serena fell off the side of her bed. The honey haired girl pulled herself up and glared at the tiny robin Pokémon. _"Your mom said I should wake you,"_ Fletchling tried to defend herself. Seeing that Serena glare didn't falter after explaining herself, Fletchling tried a different approach. _"You know what today is, right?"_

Serena stopped and recalled what today was. "I almost overslept!" Serena jumped up and quickly looking through her outfits. As she was doing this, Fletchling flew out of the room and came back downstairs, landing next to Grace.

The former Rhyhorn Racer placed a bowl of Pokémon food in front of the tiny bird. "Thanks for getting Serena up." Fletchling didn't wait to dig into her food.

A few minutes later, Serena came racing down the stairs with two hats in her hands. "Mom, which hat goes best with my outfit?"

Grace looked at the two hats and then at her daughter's outfit. She was wearing a dark grey tank top with a white collar, a red pleated skirt, dark grey stockings, and black hi-top shoes. "The red one." Grace pointed to the red hat in Serena's right hand.

Serena tossed it aside. One thing her mother was terrible at was picking outfits. "Right, the pink one it is." Serena put on the pink hat paired with a black ribbon and headband combo.

Grace rolled her eyes at her daughter's actions. "Why did you even ask me to pick?"

"So I know which one fits," Serena explained to her mother. Catching a glimpse at the clock, she realized she was cutting it close to being late. "Sorry mom, I gotta get going!" Serna quickly grabbed a bag from off the counter and raced out of the house.

Grace ran out past the gate, waving at her daughter as she shouted to her. "Bye honey, tell Sycamore I said hi!"

Serena waved back to her mother shouting back, "Don't worry, I will!"

Grace stood outside the gate as she watched her daughter leave to get her first Pokémon from Professor Sycamore. "Time sure does fly." Walking back into the house, she noticed that instead of the bagged breakfast Grace made for her Serena choose instead to take a bag of Pokémon food. "I swear she eats more Pokémon food than human food."

"Fletch, Fletchling, ling." The tiny robin was in agreement with her trainer.

* * *

Serena reached into the bag and tossed a handful of Pokémon food into her mouth, enjoying the favor. For a brief moment, she could recall her mother commenting on her strange eating habits. Pokémon food was technically edible for humans, even though the poison and steel brands were known to cause stomach problems, but they were never made for humans in mind and anyone would tell you how awful they taste. Anyone except Serena that is.

Serena actually liked the taste of Pokémon food. In fact, she preferred it over most human foods. 'At least it costs less,' Serena thought to herself as she finished the bag, tossing it into a trash can at the edge of town Serena picked up the pace as she concentrated on running, feeling a familiar energy rising up in her. "Ok three, two, one..."

A white aura seemed to surround her as Serena took off at speeds far faster than any human alive. The honey haired girl was almost a blur to some as she raced along the path to Lumiose City. This was something she hadn't shared with her mother. In fact, no one except for Fletchling and Rhyhorn knew about this. Anyone else would find what she was doing next to impossible. For Serena however, it felt, well, to her it felt normal. Talking to Pokémon, eating Pokémon food, and running at speeds only a Pokémon could match. It all felt normal to her.

As the honey-haired girl raced by, she was unaware that something was watching her. 'Seems her powers are developing rather slowly and in unusual ways.' The entity that had saved her life all those years ago pondered this for a moment. Ever since the day it gave her a part of itself it had watched its new "daughter" from afar, making sure she was safe and wasn't in any danger.

Yet it knew what was going to happen today. Ever since Serena showed that she could talk to Pokémon, her mother had been in contact with Professor Sycamore. The Pokémon researcher was amazed at the girl's miraculous ability to understand what Pokémon was saying. The being almost had a chuckle at this; the language of Pokémon was her native tongue after all. Regardless, the Professor had become a family friend and offered for Serena to come and get herself a starter Pokémon when she turned ten.

 _'That reminds me, I have something I need to get.'_ With that said, the being disappeared deeper into the forest.

* * *

Serena's enchanted spirit slowed as she came up to Lumiose City. She continued her race through the city, trying her best to avoid passersby. Rounding a corner, however, she crashed right into someone, knocking both her and the person she ran into back. "Oh, sorry, I should have paid more attention," Serena apologized, looking at who she had run into.

It turned out to be not one person, but two. One was a boy around her age, though he appeared a bit on the short end, with blonde hair, is blue eyes mostly obscured by his large glasses. He was wearing a blue full body jumpsuit and wore a strange backpack-like contraption on his back. "It's quite alright," he assured her.

Serena helped him up, and suddenly found the second person, a younger girl with similar hair and eye color to the boy, in her face. She had on a short-sleeved black top and a fluffy white skirt which resembled a cloud. Over her shoulder was a yellow bag with a small mouse-like Pokémon, a Dedenne to be exact, riding in it. "Oh my you're a keeper! Please take care of my brother!" She beseeched the confused Serena

 _"Pretty please!"_ The Dedenne added with his cute high pitched tone.

Serena didn't know how to respond to this. "Wha?" Did this girl and her Dedenne just ask her to take care of her brother? The boy she crashed into went beet red after hearing this, and with a press of a button, a long metal Aipom-like arm came out and picked the little girl up by the back of her neck to face him.

"Bonnie, how many times have I told you to stop doing that?" The boy turned to Serena with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about my little sister, I keep telling not to do that."

Serena couldn't help but giggle at this. After the moment of shock wore off, she thought it was cute that Bonnie cared for her brother enough that she was trying to get him a bride. If it was a boy who tried that, Serena would be sure he would be hit over the head for being a pervert, but that's double standards in gender for you. "Oh, it's alright, I'm Serena Yvonne."

"My name's Bonnie Volta, and this is my brother Clemont." Bonnie reached into her bag and pulled out the mouse Pokémon. "And this is Dedenne."

"Hi Serena, it's nice to meet you," The mouse Pokémon waved at her happily.

"It's nice to meet you all." Serena gave the trio a smile before remembering, "Oh no, I'm going to be late to see Professor Sycamore!" Serena was about to take off when Bonnie, now freed, grabbed on her arm.

"Wait you're going to see the Professor too? Mind if we tag along?" Bonnie gave her cute begging eyes.

Serena gave her a smile. "Sure." Serena took off at speeds ordinary humans were more capable of, this time with the two siblings following her close behind.

A few minutes later Serena walked into the lab's lobby with Bonnie following close behind. "Hello, Professor Sycamore?!" Serena yelled into the building. They waited a few minutes for someone to come by. The door behind them opened as Clemont walked in, short of breath.

Bonnie turned to her late brother, annoyed. "What took you so long; you were going to miss the Professor!" Her brother just flopped on the ground, doing a pretty good impression of a Magikarp out of water. Or in water, for that matter.

A menacing Pokémon that resembled a cross between a shark and a dragon entered the room. The dragon saw Serena and gave her its approximation of a happy smile. It spoke, its voice to the honey-haired girl's ears as surprisingly motherly and calm despite her appearance. _"Serena dear, it's good to see you."_ The Dragon gave her a hug with its fin-like arms which Serena returned.

"Nice to see you too, Garchomp." Serena and Garchomp broke the hug as Serena looked behind the ground and dragon type for her trainer. "Is the Professor busy?"

 _"Oh, Sycamore? He's busy trying to keep the latest Chespin from eating everything in the kitchen."_ Garchomp giggled a bit as she recalled the scene in question _"He kept asking for Alain to help him but Alain left a week ago on his journey."_

"Well, mom told him he should have gotten more assistants." Serena knew Alain for a while now. He was the most skeptical that she could understand Pokémon speech. It took an embarrassing secret from his Charmander for him to finally admit that she could.

"Wait, you're acting like you can understand what Garchomp is saying." Serena turned to Clemont and Bonnie and looked at the older sibling. Serena was a bit embarrassed by this.

"Oh, she can, and I should tell you it's quite remarkable." Professor Sycamore walked into the lobby, his outfit covered in bits of food from the kitchen. "Hello Serena, it's good to see you again. I trust your mother is doing well?"

"She sure is. Oh, she wanted me to say hi for her." Serena gave the Professor a smile as the revelation that Serena could understand Pokémon started to set into the two sibling's minds.

Clemont was the most amazed by this. He actually had trouble believing that this was true. "That can't be. How can someone just understand what Pokémon are saying?!"

Sycamore had a light chuckle at this. "Clemont my boy, it's good to see you and Bonnie again. As for your question..." Sycamore looked at Serena before he sighed. "To be honest, that's something I actually been studying in my spare time. There are methods for speaking with Pokémon. Psychics can telepathically communicate with their Pokémon, and there are ancient legends of people who could do it with aura, but Serena is different. She can understand what they are actually saying without reading their mind or life force."

Serena felt a bit embarrassed as everyone looked at her. She rubbed the back of her head for a moment. Bonnie practically shoved Dedenne up to her with excitement. "Oh, oh, oh can you tell me what Dedenne is saying please?"

"Slow down Bonnie, slow down." Sycamore leaned down to the little girl, "Serena came all this way for something, so why don't we let her do what she came here for first?" Sycamore stood up again and waved his arm as three small Pokémon came forward.

The first was a blue frog-like Pokémon with its eyes extending off its head and a coat of white bubbles around its neck and back. Next was the Pokémon that Sycamore had trouble with a while ago. It was bipedal and looked like a hedgehog in a way. It had a light brown front and dark brown arms. On its back and head were a green shell and quills coming from the top of its head. The last was quadrupedal and looked like a fox. Its fur was yellow with red puffs coming from its ears and at the tip of its tail along with a white muzzle.

The three lined up as Sycamore stood to the side. "Well Serena, I have three Pokémon for you to choose for your starter." His arm outstretched to the one on the right. "We have Froakie." Then to the one in the middle. "Chespin." Finally the one next to him on Serena's left. "And Fennekin." Sycamore gave Serena a smile. "Go ahead and take your time, maybe even talk a bit with them."

Serena nodded, though she did have a personal preference to Fennekin. Leaning down with a smile she greeted the three starters. "Hello, I'm Serena, it's nice to meet you all."

 _"Whatever,"_ was the Froakie's response with a dismissive tone to his voice. Serena took note of this and his disinterested tone.

" _Hey, are you good at cooking?"_ Chespin asked with a carefree voice and a smile, his stomach winning out.

 _"Hello, your hat is pretty by the way,_ " Fennekin greeted, her tone formal with a hint of regality to her voice, admiring her outfit.

Serena had a tiny bit of pride after hearing that. "Oh, thank you Fennekin, it's actually something I made." This didn't go unnoticed as the three Pokémon blinked for a moment in surprise.

 _"_ Wow _she can understand us!"_ Chespin's excitement caused Froakie to roll his eyes.

 _"Oh come on, she can't understand us. Humans can't understand what we're saying."_ Froakie's words and the way he was acting was enough for Serena to dismiss him instantly.

"I'll have you know I can understand each of you." Serena affirmed before giving the frog like Pokémon a glare. "Also, there are people and Pokémon with psychic powers who can communicate via telepathy." Serena lectured caused Froakie to turn away with a frown, not liking her, and the feeling was mutual.

Chespin raced a paw in question. _"So he's out of the running?"_ Fennekin wasn't surprised at this. She'd been in the lab for a while now and had seen Froakie being picked only to return after a very short time, having disliking the trainer who picked him. Froakie hopped out of the room, mumbling about this.

"He kinda wasn't in the running." Serena admitted to the grass type. Froakie suddenly felt insulted that he wasn't picked by the girl. Sure he likely would have left her after a week, but really, he wasn't even on her possible choice list? "I actually had a choice in mind before coming here."

Chespin got all happy and proud at those words. Serena then picked up Fennekin, destroying his moment of triumph. "What do you say, Fennekin?"

Fennekin had a huge smile on her face. _"Yes! Of_ course _I'll come with you!"_

Sycamore had a smile on his face as well as he saw this. "Well then, congratulations, Serena." Sycamore handed her a Pokéball. "Here's her Pokéball, and I will get your Pokédex in a moment along with your first five Pokéballs." Sycamore walked into the next room as Garchomp led the frozen in shock Chespin out of the room.

Serena put Fennekin down as she looked at the Pokéball. Bonnie seemed to jump up next to her as the young girl started to shoot questions at her. "So you're a new trainer then?! Are you going to take on the Pokémon league?! Are you going to give Fennekin a nickname?!"

Serena couldn't help but give Bonnie a smile. In truth she was wondering whether she should even put Fennekin in her Pokéball and the girl's questions pushed those thoughts from her head. "Well, yeah, I mean I came to Professor Sycamore to get my starter." Serena shrunk the Pokéball in her hands before answering the rest. "I don't know about participating in the League, though. I thought about maybe traveling around Kalos, Unova, or maybe doing some contests."

Serena realized she didn't really have a solid plan on what she was going to do. Maybe she could do a bit of each or possibly head to Kanto to see… _Him_? A blush came over her as she thought about the boy from summer camp all those years ago, who she had been in contact with. Ever since via letters.

 _"I guess you could give me a nickname if you like."_ Fennekin's words broke her from her thoughts.

"Oh, ok then. Ah, how about…" She thought of a name for a moment.

Sycamore, however, chose that moment to return, pulling a tray with him. "Ok, here are your five starter Pokéballs and your new Pokédex." He picked up the Pokédex. "Now I just need to scan you so it can register you has its holder." Pointing the 'dex at her, the advanced device did something no one was expecting.

"Unknown Pokémon scanned. No data available."

Sycamore raised an eyebrow at this. The Pokédex seemed to be treating the scanning of Serena as that of a Pokémon. Checking it up as a glitch he typed a few things in hopes of having the glitch corrected before scanning Serena again.

"Unknown Pokémon scanned. No data available."

Clemont looked at the device as his mind raced with possibilities as to why it kept saying that Serena was a Pokémon. "Hmmm, perhaps the problem is a programming error? A few Pokédexes of this model end up having an error where they don't properly scan a target Pokémon. Maybe it's something like that."

Sycamore thought about what he suggested and figured it made sense. He had to send out a few patches for Pokédexes in case of programming errors and the like all the time. "Makes sense. Hmm I'll have to turn off the Pokémon scanning function for a moment, maybe that would help."

Tapping in the code to disable the feature he tried it once again.

"Scan complete. This Pokédex is registered to Serena Yvonne of Vaniville Town," the Pokédex responded, finally working the way the Professor expected. A few more taps on the keypad reset the functions on the 'dex to clear up any bugs it may have.

"Well then, now that's settled, here is your Pokédex. I helped make this model myself." Sycamore rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by the glitch. "I'll be sure to give it the patch by the end of the day, so no worries about it confusing a Fletchling with a Moltres." Now that Serena was done Sycamore turned to Clemont and Bonnie. "So, what can I help you both with?"

Bonnie pulled out Dedenne to show to the professor. "My brother caught me Dedenne to take care of a month ago." Dedenne was then put back in her bag. "Then dad told me that I could get a junior trainer's license, so I wanted to come by to get one."

Sycamore nodded in understanding. "That can be given easily, though you do know that Kalos Law requires a recommendation from a full-fledged Trainer to vouch for you." Sycamore looked at Clemont, giving the boy a knowing look. "So, I take it she had the Lumiose City gym leader's recommendation?"

"Yeah." Clemont was still a bit unsure about this, but Bonnie really wanted to be a trainer, and after their dad let it slip about the junior license . He knew there wasn't much else he could do.

Serena blinked in surprise. "Wait you're the Lumiose City gym leader?"

Sycamore gave Serena a nod. "Not only that, but he's also a bit of an inventor. I've seen a few of his inventions myself." Clemont had a bit of pride at hearing though Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah the ones that didn't explode in our faces." Her deadpan tone soon crushed much of her big brother's pride by reminding him of his overwhelming number of failures. The poor boy.

* * *

A few hours later in the Lumiose City Pokémon Center, the three newly made friends took a little time to talk about themselves and their dreams. Well, Clemont and Bonnie's dreams, mostly. Clemont wanted to be a famous inventor, but as Bonnie kept pointing out, not only did an alarming number of his inventions explode, he was terrible at names. Clemont tried to dismiss this, but Bonnie started listing off a few of the ridiculous names he came up within the past month until he begged her to stop. Bonnie, on the other hand, wanted to travel across the world.

"You both seem so set on your goals." Serena's comment caused her to think about her own goals as she brushed Fennekin's fur.

"Hey, don't worry; I'm sure you'll find something for yourself." Clemont gave her a friendly smile.

"Oh, oh, oh, maybe you can travel with us?" Bonnie turned to her brother. "I want to explore the world and make a lot of friends, you should come with me and my brother!"

"Bonnie, you know I have a gym to run," Clemont protested to his sister.

Bonnie shook her head at this excuse. It might have worked in the past, but there was something that she could counter with. "Come on Clemont, you can leave the gym in Clem-bot's hands, right!?"

Clemont was taken aback by his sister. He had indeed gotten approval by the league in using his robot double as a substitute on the off chance he was too busy or away from his gym on travels. "Well, yes, but…"

Bonnie would have none of his excuses, pointing at his face, "No buts, there's no reason you can't take me on a journey. You also need to get out of that gym." Bonnie waved her arm out at Serena. "Besides, you need to get Serena to fall in love with you!"

Clemont's face turned red out of pure embarrassment after hearing his little sister's declaration. "Bonnie, please stop," Clemont begged his little sister.

Fennekin was broken between giggling at the scene and rolling her eyes. True, it was adorable that a younger sibling would be trying to get her brother a girlfriend, but it just seemed silly at how easily she was taking control. Serena, however, was a bit annoyed by this. She already had a boy that she liked. "Bonnie, look, I think it's sweet and adorable that you're trying to get your brother a wife," She started sweetly before she got much more serious. "I think your brother is probably a wonderful person, but I already have someone I like."

"Oh, alright, sorry." Bonnie's mood soured a bit but Serena gave her a kind smile.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I still want to travel with the two of you." Serena reassured the younger girl.

Bonnie was hopeful after hearing this. "Really?" Serena nodded, causing the girl's brief moment of sadness to turn into excitement.

"Excuse me." The three turned to Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff, which had a box in its arms. The Nurse had a note in her hands as she turned to the honey-haired girl. "You are Serena, correct?" Serena nodded as Wigglytuff handed her the box. "This was found just outside the Pokémon center, with a note addressed to you." Nurse Joy handed Serena the note.

Perplexed, Serena opened the note and read what was rather poorly yet still legibly written on it. 'Happy Birthday, Serena. I hope your journey makes you stronger and wiser in the coming years. Within the box is a gift, which is long overdue. Signed, your Father.'

Serena was confused by this. Her father had already given her his gift. Well, his secretary had given her it. Her father was rather distant with her and her mother didn't seem to like him at all. Her origins aside, she was pretty sure she only had one father. "Thank you both."

"My pleasure." Nurse Joy gave a bow.

 _"If you need anything else just ask."_ Wigglytuff joined the nurse as the both of them left the group.

The small fox-like Pokémon looked at the box and the letter with curiosity. _"Who's it from?"_ Fennekin asked as Serena turned to her and closed the note.

"I have no idea." She opened up the box and saw what was in it. She pulled it out to show the others a small marble-like a stone with a symbol resembling a segment of DNA within its center. "A key stone?" Serena was familiar with this object. After all, Sycamore specialized in Pokémon Evolution and had been studying this in particular.

Clemont looked at the stone, recalling that Diantha and a few of his fellow gym leaders had one. "Wait, isn't that one part of what's needed for Mega Evolution?" Serena nodded as she looked at the orb in her hand. That was now apparently hers.

"It is." Serena was lost for words at the gift. She didn't know why anyone would give her something like this.

As they left the Center, a breeze flowed through her hair in the sunset sky. Another breeze kicked by and for a moment Serena thought she could feel a presence for the faintest of moments. When she glanced around, however, there was nobody but herself and her companions.

 _"What is it, Serena?"_ Fennekin asked in concern.

"Did you just feel-" Serena began, but shook her head. "Nevermind. It was probably nothing."

Her mysterious benefactor, who most certainly was not nothing, smiled as it watched Serena and her new friends walking away. _'I'm sure you will make good use of that gift, my darling Sereginia…"_

* * *

 **Serena starts her journey. I admit it was very fun writing this. Even if I did rewrite how events played out a few times. Now this is a set up for the next chapter which will be a timeskip. Well how long would that be? Well about five years to line up with the Sinnoh League. I'll let you guess whats going to happen. :) Oh and here a hint on the pokemon that Serena in the last chapter. Yeah I dropped a hint on who it might be in this chapter.**

 **Always remember to give any feedback and I'll cya all next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well here begins the first arc of this story. Yeah, I had a lot of inspiration to write. Listing to Dori, Dori Serena theme in Japanese would do that I guess. Again I would like to give a special thanks to** **Colton Fox, hinatayvonne, and Amourshiper35 for there reviews and everyone else from their support. Your all the best. Also, I think I might have mixed a bit of game Serena in here. I'm not fully sure. I hope you like it regardless.**

 **Thanks to Ri2 for proofreading the chapter. Be sure to check out their work**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Pokemon, Game Freak does. Please be sure to support the franchise.**

* * *

A crisp morning fog filled the air as a boat crossed the calm waters, its destinations over the horizon. At the front of the ship stood Serena, now fifteen years old, with her friends and traveling companions. Clemont, still a bit short for his age, kept having to rub the fog off his glasses. Each time he did, though they fogged up again, making the whole thing pointless. **  
**

"I told you to get contacts." Next to Clemont was his sister Bonnie, sporting Serena's old outfit, minus the hat. It had gotten a bit small and instead of throwing it away Bonnie wanted it and Serena was all too happy to give it to her.

"I told you they itch whenever I put them in," Clemont protested as Serena just giggled. The sibling's antics always seemed to lighten her mood. Serena went back into thought before pulling out a case from her shoulder bag. Opening it, she saw her eight Sinnoh gym badges, looking them over for a moment.

 _"You getting nervous?"_ A regal feminine voice asked. Serena turned to see that Braixen had walked on deck. The bipedal fox could read her partner like a glove, a benefit of being with her the longest out of all her Pokémon.

"A bit. I mean, I know I've done a lot of battling in these past few years, but never this." Serena thought back to the last few years, as they traveled across Kalos before they went to Unova. It was there she really started doing battles with the battle club and the tournaments that were hosted there. She winced for a moment, remembering when they got caught up with a group calling themselves Team Plasma.

It was where Serena almost came to question herself and the bond she shared with her Pokémon, which they themselves quickly shot down. They were more than a team, they were like a family. With her beliefs strengthened she meet their leader and surprised him with the fact that she could actually understand Pokémon, and then a bit later let it slip she could use Pokémon moves. She nearly destroyed his whole worldview. Then Reshiram and Zekrom happened and they along with him managed to stop the organization's true leader in the end.

Luckily their travels in Johto and Hoenn were not as crazy as that mess. She even got into contests, which she absolutely loved. Yet there was something missing that she couldn't quite fathom.

And then, just before her fifteenth birthday, like on the day she started her journey, and a few others at random times, a strange box and note were given to her with a badge case and a note telling her to join the Sinnoh league and wishing her luck and happiness.

 _"Don't worry, we're nervous as well."_ Serena raised an eyebrow at this, not buying it, well, not buying that they all were nervous. _"Ok, Serperior thinks you'll blaze through the trainers with her, Lucario is calm as ever, and Popplio is so excited we had to spend the past half hour getting her to calm down."_ _  
_  
"She does know she isn't trained for battling, right?" Serena had to suppress the urge to giggle at this. Her little water type was always easy to excite and it was one of the reasons she loved her.

Braixen rolled her eyes. _"That was the first thing we tried. It took Sylveon rapping all her feelers around her to finally get her to calm down."_ Braixen turned to Clemont before returning her gaze to her friend and partner. _"Also, Chespin ate the all Poképuffs again."_ _  
_  
Serena facepalmed at this. Clemont looked at her, wondering what it was that Braixen had told her, only for Serena to turn to him. "Clemont, Chespin ate the Poképuffs again." Clemont groaned softly after hearing this. Serena turned to Braixen as the boat docked. "Go get the others, we have to sharpen ourselves before it starts."

Braixen nodded before smiling. _"I take it we'll be doing it out of the way of the other trainers?"_ _  
_  
"Yeah, I am going to join you all and we don't need people spying on us." Braixen caught her trainers meaning with a nod before racing off to get the others ready. Bonnie walked up to her with a curious look.

"You're going to use that, right?" Bonnie pointed at her chest and Serena looked down. Handing on a neck chain was a heart-shaped charm with the Key Stone embedded in it. She knew what Bonnie was asking. Was she going to use Mega Evolution during this League?

Serena was kind of conflicted about using it. From what she gathered, outside Kalos most hadn't even heard about it let alone have the means to Mega Evolve. "Maybe, though I want to save it for someone who deserves it," Serena answered as Bonnie nodded in understanding.

Sceptile blinked as he picked up his Pokéball. The fully evolved grass type wondered where Ash was at. He was told by the Professor that Ash was calling up all his Pokémon for the Sinnoh League, and now he was here, in some unfamiliar forest. _"Hmmm, knowing his luck something happened and I got separated."_ As he was deciding to either wait for his trainer to come and find him or to find him himself, he heard what sounded like a Pokémon battle close by.

His curiosity piqued at their potential opponents, Sceptile decided to take a look. Hiding in the bushes he saw a group of unfamiliar Pokémon training. The closest near him were mostly green and white regal-looking serpent training with a jackal-like Pokémon that Sceptile recognized has a Lucario. _"Come now, dear, is that really all you got?"_ the Lucario quipped.

The serpent-like Pokémon gave him a playful smirk. _"Oh, that's how it's going to be then?"_ She glows as the ground split open, massive vines shooting at him. _"Frenzy Plant!"_ _  
_  
The Lucario was either very quick or had enough experience with this as he took off, jumping on each vine, summoning a bone made of aura to help hit back any vine that got too close. It was strange how the way he was moving was more reminiscent of contest battling.

 _"Go, Mom! Go, Dad! You're both going to win this!"_ A childlike yet regal voice spoke as Sceptile caught sight of a small Pokémon that looked like the serpent's pre-evolution. By the sound of it, the Lucario was his father.

A bit to the side he spotted a Milotic lounging in a pond with a Pokémon that seemed somewhat like a Seal, only leaner and blue. It bounced a bubble on its nose in excitement as a pink and white Pokémon with ribbons that seemed to be a part of it watched her closely. 'It looks like an evolution of Eevee,' he thought.

On the other side, he noticed two humans, a boy and a girl who looked like siblings, watching the Pokémon along with a small white and black bear-like Pokémon. Sceptile narrowed his eyes as he spotted a Pokémon that looked a bit like Pikachu on the girl's lap. Next to them were a rabbit-like Pokémon and a brown and green one eating Pokémon food at an alarming rate. Resting in front of them was a feline-like Pokémon.

In the air nearby he spotted an eagle-like Pokémon with red, white, and blue feathers flying overhead as it dodged streams of fire being sent at it from the tip of a branch in the hands of a bipedal fox on the ground.

Finally, in the back, he spotted a Shiny Gardevoir battling something Sceptile had a hard time seeing. Edging ever closer he finally could make out who Gardevoir was facing, and was astounded that it looked to be her trainer, a honey-haired girl about Ash's age. _'What the distortion wor-'_ Sceptile's thoughts were stopped as he watched the girl gather a ball of energy in her hand and fire a Shadow Ball right at the Shiny Gardevoir! _"What in Arceus'-"_

Sceptile froze as he felt a presence behind him. Turning around he was meet with the single eye of a floating sword with a shield held in front by its two cloth-like arms. _"Mistress Serena, we have an intruder!"_ _  
_  
His scream was caught by Lucario, who paused his Aura sphere as Serperior stopped her Energy Ball. At seeing the two of them stop their training, the others turned and soon everyone in the clearing was looking at the fully evolved Hoenn Pokémon. Sceptile cursed under his breath.

"That's enough, Aegislash." The floating shield and sword floated away to the honey-haired girl's side. Serperior slid up to her fellow grass type with a glare.

 _"Spying on us, weren't you! Where is your trainer?"_ Serperior looked ready to start a fight with her fellow grass type. Snivy hopped in agreement with his mother while Lucario was ready to keep his mate from going too far.

* * *

Sceptile held up his Pokéball and started to make gestures to convey his story and predicament to the humans as he spoke to the Pokémon. _"I kind of got separated from my trainer. I think my Pokéball got blasted out of the machine during transfer or something and I landed nearby."_ He looked at the assembled Pokémon and people. _"I didn't see much, I swear."_ _  
_  
Both Popplio and Snivy, being the youngest of the group, couldn't help but laugh at Sceptile. _"Why were you adding those hilarious gestures?"_

Sceptile looked at the Unovan Pokémon with a slight glare. _"So that the humans can understand me."_

 _"You don't have to do that, silly."_ Popplio waved a flipper to Serena with pride. _"My mama can understand Pokémon speak."_ _  
_  
Serena had a bit of an embarrassed smile as Popplio just told a random stranger her big secret. _'I need to teach her not to just say that everyone we meet.'_ Serena mentally filed for later.

Sceptile wasn't as surprised as he should have been. Only a moment ago he watched her use Shadow Ball, a Pokémon move. Even after all that he had been through and heard that Ash had done, even he was surprised by that.

"Hey, Serena, what is that Sceptile saying?" Bonnie had a good idea of what Sceptile meant, but Serena usually did a better job of explaining it, especially when her guesses were wrong. Really, Bonnie wished that she could learn how to understand Pokémon.

"Oh, Sceptile's Pokéball got separated from his trainer do to an accident," Serena relayed to her companions. She looked at the forest Pokémon again. "You mind telling me what your trainer looks like?"

Sceptile thought about this for a moment. His trainer likely wasn't wearing the same outfit as before, and all humans looked more or less the same to him, so this would be tricky...

"Sceptile, hello? Sceptile!" Sceptile turned his head in the direction of where the voice came from.

"Are you around here, Sceptile?" Three people walked into the clearing. One was a tan-skinned young man wearing a green collared shirt, an orange vest, khaki pants and blue hi-tops. The second one was a blue-haired girl wearing a black and pink v-chop mini dress, and a white beanie on her head along with pink knee-high boots and a yellow backpack.

The final one, however, caused Serena to pause as her mind flashed back to the summer camp almost ten years ago. After that day she kept in connect with him via the mail, but for years now she had lost touch with him. Her memory flashed back as she compared him then with now. The boy was fifteen years old wearing a black vest with a white collar, a white short-sleeve undershirt, blue cargo jeans, black and red sneakers and a blue Pokéball hat. Also, a Pikachu was riding on his shoulder.

"Ash..." Serena's voice was shocked, and Ash looked equally surprised at seeing the Kalosian girl.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" Ash's familiarity with the stranger caused both his companions to look at the girl in question.

Serena pulled out her badge case. "I'm here to compete in the Sinnoh League." She had a small blush on her face. There was a brief feeling in the back of her head that this all felt arranged, but it was quickly shot down.

"Seriously? That's great, I'm competing as well!" Ash's exclamation caused Serena to blush a bit more.

"Ash, you know this girl?" the blue-haired girl asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, this is Serena. We met at summer camp when I was a kid, and wrote letters to each other for years."

"You never told me you had a pen pal," the dark-skinned boy complained.

"I don't need to tell you everything," Ash said defensively, unaware that Pikachu, his partner and so believed that Ash did tell him everything, was upset by this omission. "We lost touch a few years back. I didn't think I'd ever see her again, but..." He smiled at Serena, causing her heart to flutter. "Here we are."

"Yeah," she whispered. "Here we are..."

 _"Hey Braixen, do you think it's him?"_ The Shiny Gardevoir asked, her voice a bit higher pitched and soft.

Braixen turned to her friend. Gardevoir was Serena's first catch back when she was a Ralts, and both Pokémon had an almost sisterly bond with each other and Serena. They were the only two Pokémon that she ever told of her crush, after all. _"I do believe it is."_ Braixen held back a giggle.

Gardevoir soon had a dreamy look in her eyes as she started to picture this as if it were one of those romantic books she loved to read. _"This is so perfect. After the league, they can confess their feelings, become a couple and get married!"_ The assembled Pokémon all turned to the Embrace Pokémon with either a look of confusion, eye rolls, or in Popplio's case, joy after hearing this.

 _"I'm getting a daddy?"_ Before she could go on an excitement-driven cheer Sylveon wrapped her feelers around her to calm the Pokémon down.

This was the first time that Serena wished she couldn't understand Pokémon. Her face was almost completely red from all of this. Thankfully, the moment was broken when Bonnie loudly reminded everyone of her existence by rushing up to Dawn and exclaiming, "You're a keeper! Won't you please take care of my brother-"

"BONNIE, NO!"

* * *

It turned out the Pokémon Center that Ash and his friends had picked to stay in was the same one Serena and her friends were staying at as well. Serena silently found that oddly convenient. As they all settled down for a meal in the Center's cafeteria, human and Pokémon eating together, Serena placed a bowl next to her for Popplio. _"Thank you, mama!"_ Popplio started eating as Serena gave her soft pet on the head.

Serena placed the last bowl in front of her, puzzling Dawn, who wondered who it was for. She got her answer as Serena took a few of the bits and ate them. "Wait, you're eating Pokémon food?"

Clemont and Bonnie, who were unfazed by this, looked at Dawn. "She tends to prefer it over human food."

Clemont's explanation didn't do much to curb the weirdness of watching Serena eat Pokémon food. Serena gained another blush as she saw Ash was watching her. Serena started to get self-conscious about it. "Well, you see..." Serena tried to come up with an explanation. "I... I kinda want to be closer to my Pokémon, you know?" Serena turned away from Ash, mentally screaming at herself. 'Oh, Arceus he probably thinks I'm a freak!'

"Wow, really? That's so amazing." Serena turned back to him as everyone looked at the boy. "I mean, you're willing to go that far to bond with your Pokémon!" Ash rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed look. "Truth is, I tried that myself. I just couldn't handle the taste at all."

Serena gave a sigh of relief, yet she still had a small blush at his praise. She caught both Braixen and Gardevoir giggling at this. She shot her two honorary sisters a glare.

"So you two have known each other for how long?" Dawn queried.

Serena and Ash looked at each other after hearing Dawn's question. "Well, we met at Professor Oak's summer camp when we were six, and kept in touch via the mail," Serena answered as she had one of her sweet smiles.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, I remember hearing that you had gotten your first Pokémon. It got me so psyched for mine, that I kinda stayed up and overslept."

Serena cursed herself after hearing that. She was four months older than Ash and remembered sending him the letter about getting Fennekin. In her eyes, that caused him to miss out on getting himself a starter. "I'm so sorry Ash, I didn't know!" Serena apologized but Ash gave her a friendly smile.

"Hey, no worries, I may have overslept but it's thanks to that I met Pikachu." Ash turned to his starter as Pikachu paused from eating his ketchup-covered Pokébits. "We've traveled a lot to together and are the best of pals."

 _"Oh. Thank you, I guess,"_ Pikachu thanked the honey-haired girl.

"You're welcome, I think." Serena gave the electric type a smile.

"You three have some amazing Pokémon." Brock's statement caused both Clemont and Bonnie to give each other embarrassed looks.

"Yeah, about that, all the Pokémon here except Dedenne, Snivy, Bunnelby, Luxray, and Chespin are all Serena's," Clemont explained. The group turned and looked at the assembled Pokémon. Serena had at least ten Pokémon with her.

"Isn't that over the six Pokémon limit?" Brock questioned as Clemont, Serena and Bonnie all had guilty expressions on their faces. "What did you do?" Brock crossed his arms with a frown.

"Well, you see, technically Serena has six on hand, it's just she can't seem to part with her Pokémon." Clemont remembered that Serena rarely put them in their Pokéballs unless they wanted it or she had too. The surprise when she first saw a Pokéball disappear via transporter was still fresh on his mind. He hazarded a guess she almost learned Scary Face. Clemont pointed to his upgraded backpack contraption. "I made a special compartment in my device that stores her extra pokemon's Pokéballs in a state similar to that the Professors use."

"Wow, you made it yourself?" Dawn asked in amazement.

Clemont gave Dawn an affirmative nod. "Yeah, it's one of my brother's inventions." Bonnie turned away and said under her breath, "At least one that didn't blow up in our faces." He scowled at her.

Ash looked at all the Pokémon that Serena had, tempted to pull out his Pokédex to scan most of them. He looked back at the honey-haired girl with a bit of excitement. "So are most of them from Kalos?"

"Well, Braixen, Gardevoir, Sylveon, Pancham, and Aegislash are from Kalos," Serena listed her first five Pokémon. She didn't add that Aegislash, Sylveon and Gardevoir had evolved in Unova. In Aegislash's case, he was fully evolved a bit after they started traveling in Johto. "Serperior, Lucario, and Braviary are from Unova." She then looked at Milotic, "She's from Hoenn." Finally, she tickled Popplio. "And my little girl hatched from an egg I got in Johto about three months ago."

 _"Mama, stop it that tickles!"_ Popplio giggled as Serena just continued to tickle her.

"So you have ten Pokémon, then?" Ash asked. Serena shook her head at this. "How many more do you have?"

"I have three more. Two stay with my mother to help her and the last is currently in training." Serena finished as she thought about them. One wasn't much for battling or contests, yet despite that she was good at caretaking and cooking. The other was with her due to feeling a sense of danger in the Kalos region and wanted to be there to warn anyone of it. She also was a great companion for her mother, watching her game shows and movies together. The last one was training with a friend and she was to expect her back likely after the Sinnoh League.

"So have you competed in any other leagues?" Brock asked.

"No, we actually mostly traveled and did small tournaments for a while. I did do contests for a while until I decided to try my hand at a Pokémon league," Serena admitted, though she kept the fact someone gave her the idea after leaving a box in front of the Pokémon center she was staying at.

"So you're a coordinator and a battler?" Dawn asked.

Serena pulled out three Johto ribbons. "Unfortunately, I was a bit late and couldn't compete in the Grand Festival." Serena looked down at the ribbons and put them back in her bag. "Some of my Pokémon only do one of either. Pancham and Sylveon, for instance, prefer contests or other events, while Serperior and Aegislash are solely battlers."

 _"I wouldn't be caught within one of those contests,"_ Serperior added, still savoring her food.

 _"I don't know mom, dad showed me how they work and I would like to take part in them,"_ Snivy spoke up. Serperior looked at her son and then turned to Lucario with a bit of a glare.

 _"He asked and so I showed him a few of the routines me, and Braixen had worked out."_ Lucario's calm reply was met with an annoyed eye roll from Serperior.

 _"Oh come on Serperior, let the boy choose for himself!"_ Pancham half-yelled at the regal Pokémon. Sylveon wacked Pancham with her feelers soon after. _"Hey, why did you do that?"_ _  
_  
Sylveon looked at him with an eye roll before speaking, her voice naturally cute-sounding. _"You be quiet, this is between Snivy's parents."_ Pancham shot her a slight glare before going back to eating. Sylveon turned to see Pikachu looking at her with a puzzled expression. _"Yes?"_ _  
_  
 _"Sorry, but did you evolve from an Eevee?"_ Pikachu had a feeling that was the case but he wanted to make sure.

 _"Yes, I did,"_ Sylveon answered with a smile. _"I'm a Sylveon."_ She extended one of her feelers for Pikachu to shake.

 _"Thanks, you're kinda pretty."_ Pikachu had a slight blush on his face, as did Sylveon.

Dawn's Buneary who was watching, gave Sylveon a death glare. Hopping over, she knocked Sylveon's feeler out of Pikachu's paws. _"Back off tramp, he's mine!"_ _  
_  
Pikachu let out a sigh at seeing this. Sylveon, however, shot back a glare at the rabbit Pokémon. _"Did you just call me a tramp?!"_ _  
_  
Sylveon and Buneary were just about ready to fight when Pikachu broke it up. _"Hey, hey, no need for a fight, ok?"_ The two turned away from each other in a huff.

The small argument didn't go unnoticed by the trainers. Dawn had a blush of embarrassment after watching her Buneary get possessive of Pikachu. She gave Serena an apologetic look. "Sorry about that, Buneary kinda has a crush on Pikachu."

Serena waved it off. "It's fine, it happens." Popplio tagged a bit on Serena's clothes. Serena turned to her little sea lion Pokémon.

 _"Mama, I'm done eating."_ Serena picked up Popplio's empty food bowl with a motherly smile. Popplio yawned before snuggling closer to her. "I'm sleepy." Popplio was soon napping next to her.

"Looks like Popplio has fallen asleep," Bonnie cooed in a low tone as Serena petted Popplio lightly. "Everyone be quiet." Bonnie made a shushing motion to the others. The rest of the conversation was spent with soft talking and whispers as Serena and Ash spent the time catching up on the years they'd missed.

* * *

Serena looked out at the clear night sky from the balcony of her room as the stars twinkled. The Lily of the Valley Conference was soon to start, yet Serena wasn't even thinking about it. No, her mind was set on Ash. She blushed a bit as her mind conjured up an image of him in the stars.

 _"You're thinking about the Conference? Or is it about you know who?"_ Serena turned around to see Gardevoir standing there with her head tilted.

 _"A bit of both,"_ Serena tried to cover herself, embarrassed.

Gardevoir giggled at her honorary sister. _"He's quite the person. I can see why you fell in love with him."_ Gardevoir's efforts got a deeper blush from Serena. _"So you think we're ready for the league?"_ _  
_  
That was a big question that Serena didn't know how to answer. She believed in her team, in her family. She was sure they would do their best, yet there was still an unsettling feeling. This was her first attempt at a league. Ash had told her that this was his third major league run and he had yet to win one. Who knows how many more have similar stories? She started to feel in over her head. "I... I'm not sure."

Gardevoir took her hand in hers and looked at Serena straight in the eye. _"Serena, it's ok to be nervous, but remember, we came to do our best."_ Gardevoir gave her a sisterly smile.

 _"Yeah, you shouldn't let yourself worry."_ Serena turned to see Braixen at her side. _"Remember all we've been through."_ _  
_  
Serena recalled her journey so far with her friends. All they had done and the hardships they faced. Her free hand moved to her pendant encased Key Stone. Serena closed her eyes and held it over her heart before she opened her eyes with a determined look.

"Thanks, girls." She brought them both into a hug. "I needed that."

Both Pokémon returned the hug. Outside the building, someone watched the scene from outside the window before turning its attention to another room on the other side of the building.

Ash was, like Serena, looking out in the night sky, reminiscing about all he had gone through since he came to Sinnoh. Pikachu jumped next his partner, breaking him from his thoughts. "Well, we had an amazing journey, right buddy?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded in agreement. It was always a blast traveling with Ash, traveling the world and making so many friends. Ash rubbed Pikachu's head, getting a happy "chaa' from the Pokémon.

"I'm really happy to see Serena again." Ash thought about summer camp and their letters to one another. Seeing her after all this time caused a weird feeling to come over him. He didn't want to see Serena go, and what's weird was he wanted to stay close to her. "Hey Pikachu, mind if I tell you something?"

Pikachu looked at his partner with a curious look on his face. "Pika."

"It's just, seeing Serena after all this time, it's, well..." Ash paused, wondering how he was going to go about this. "I miss her and I don't want to see her go away again." Pikachu raised an eyebrow as he heard this. Could it be that Ash was actually in love with someone? "I don't know how to describe it Pikachu, but I hope that I get to see more of her." Ash had a very slight blush on his face before he walked out of the room.

Pikachu blinked for a few minutes before he jumped down and raced out to the rest of Ash's Pokémon waiting in the next room. The mouse Pokémon turned to Sceptile. _"Well, looks like you, Bulbasaur, Swellow, and Noctowl win the bet."_ _  
_  
Sceptile turned down to the mouse with a confused look. _"Which bet?"_ Sceptile remembered a few bets he had with the mouse and a few other Pokémon at the ranch. It was something they did to keep busy.

 _"The Big One. You know, the bet on if Ash would ever fall in love,"_ Pikachu explained.

Sceptile stared at him for a few moments before remembering the bet in question. He only joined it because everyone else seemed to do it and because he had to admit, it was kind of strange watching his fourteen-year-old trainer not show any signs of attraction to anyone. "I'll be honest. I wasn't fully into it when I made my bet," Sceptile admitted before he looked back at Pikachu. "So, is it the new blue haired girl? May, or that girl Misty?" Pikachu shook his head and with that Sceptile's list of possible females was thrown out. Cringing, he tentatively asked, _"Is it Brock?"_ Pikachu gave him a weird look. _"What? Humans occasionally do that, you know,"_ he said defensively.

Pikachu blinked a few times as he tried to find the words to respond with. _"I... wha... how... I didn't need to know that."_ Pikachu after a few moments just accepted it as something he shouldn't judge. _"You don't mind if I ask how you found that out?"_

 _"Oh, I watch TV occasionally with the others. Sports mostly, but Meganium has dragged me into watching her Soap Operas. It's where I learned about that."_ Sceptile shrugged. _"Not my place to judge. If they're happy they're happy."_ He did know a few pokemon that did it as well. Give how Pikachu was reacting he likely didn't know it either. _'I wonder how unknown is it to everyone?'_ _  
_  
That was another thing Pikachu had to question. 'How long ago was it when Bayleef evolved?' Deciding to stay on track Pikachu pushed that question aside for now. _"No, it's that girl Serena. The one Ash used to know for years. You four betted that Ash already had his eyes on someone and you were right."_ Pikachu held his paw under his chin in thought. _"Though he still doesn't know that he is in love."_ _  
_  
Sceptile blinked for a moment at hearing this. _"Seriously? He's fifteen years old and he still doesn't know what love is?"_ Sceptile shook his head in disappointment. _"You know, she can understand us. Not only that, I saw her use Shadow Ball."_ _  
_  
 _"You're joking right?"_ Pikachu looked at Sceptile, whose expression had changed to a very serious one. _"You're not joking."_ _  
_  
 _"Trust me I am not."_ The two were silent for a moment as they considered this.

 _"How in the name of Arceus is that even possible?"_ Pikachu has seen a lot of crazy stuff traveling with Ash. Psychics and Magic users? Yeah, he could understand that. Legendary Pokémon and Ash saving the day? He learned to accept it. A human that could understand how Pokémon speak and could use a ghost type move? Yeah, that finally stretched his rather flexible definition of believability.

 _"Maybe she's secretly part Pokémon?"_ Sceptile joked, receiving a glare of annoyance from Pikachu. _"That was a joke. The rest, yeah, I'm dead serious and trust me, even I have a hard time believing it and I saw it!"_

* * *

 **You know as I'm writing this I found out that I might be writing Serena as the Main Protagonists. Well, I admit she is so fun to write. So what you think about my choice in pokemon? I admit I had a few of them planned before I made the chapter and the dynamic just flowed as I got writing. Anyway, the Sinnoh League begins in the next chapter and it would a bit different yet in some ways similar to Ash. Now, what about Serena? Well, I have the outcome this planned out so you'll have to see. Also yes Tobias is still a thing in this story. Yeah, so I'll let you picture how well that's going to go.**

 **Remember I love to hear your feedback and I will cya next time for the start of the Sinnoh League!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yep another update. I like to like always thank Colton Fox, Rajiv A. Rajaram, Amourshiper35 for reviewing as well as everyone for viewing and those who fav and follow the story. Now I did hint this last chapter but I am buffing Ash's team with a few evolutions as this league progresses. Well those that aren't against it that is. As for Unova, well I kinda don't expect Ash to go there though he will catch some of his team from that region later on. Now then time for the show.**

 **This chapter was proofread by Ri2. A special thanks to them and be sure to check them out if you have the time.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the creative property of Game Freak, not me. Please support the franchise we all love.**

* * *

Fireworks popped in the skies above the stadiums as the Lily of the Valley Conference was underway. Vendors set up shop all around the Stadiums, hawking their overpriced goods and wares. Spectators flooded into the stands, ready to watch the trainers do battle. The hopeful trainers were all standing together in the main stadium, waiting for Mr. Goodshow to begin the tournament. Serena herself stood at the far end of the trainer crowd. She could make out Ash with his Pikachu on his shoulder in the center of the crowd. She took a look at the other trainers. Some were younger than her, others older, and a few were around her age.

Everyone turned their attention forward as Mr. Goodshow soon ascended to the stage and took the mike. "I welcome everyone to the start of the Lily of the Valley Conference, boy that's a mouthful huh?" The aging Head of the Pokémon League's little joke brought a smile to a few of the trainers' faces. "Our contestants have traveled far and wide from across the regions, they have proven their worth by defeating eight gyms, and now here they are to compete in the Sinnoh League!" A roar of cheers and applause were heard by the spectators in the stands. "Now to officially signal the beginning of the Conference: the lighting of the torch!"

The trainers turned around as the torch runner came racing up. The trainers moved out of the way as the runner ascended up the stairs and placed the flame in the torch perched atop the stadium, igniting it, and bathing everyone in its light and heat.

With the opening ceremonies concluded, the trainers started to leave the area, including Serena. From what she remembered, there were around a hundred and twenty eight competitors, meaning that before the tournament began, preliminary rounds would be held to eliminate trainers until there were sixty four finalists.

 _"You did well out there."_ Serena turned to see Lucario standing there waiting for her with Serperior. _"I can sense your nervousness."_

"Yeah, a little." The canine like Pokémon gave her a smile. True, she was nervous but she was also ready for whatever was thrown at her.

Serperior slithered up to the two of them after they had their moment. _"Now that this is out of the way, we should rejoin the others and see who our first opponent will be."_ Serena gave a nod in agreement as she followed her two Pokémon to get ready.

Pikachu had kept his eyes on Serena as he watched her converse with her Pokémon. A bystander would probably chalk it up to a trainer being close enough to get the gist of what their partners were saying. The mouse Pokémon, however, could understand them, and the way Serena spoke to Serperior and Lucario was a bit too direct.

Pikachu was still skeptical that she could understand Pokémon, but now he was actually thinking Sceptile was right. Ash turned his head, noticing that Pikachu was looking off in thought. "Hey Pikachu, are you alright?"

Pikachu turned back to Ash and gave a sheepish look in embarrassment. "Pi, Pika." Ash turned to see the retreating figure of Serena and her Pokémon. Strangely enough, he felt bad about battling her for some unexplained reason.

 _'Wait, where is this coming from?'_ It was weird, as it wasn't the only feeling he had. He wondered if she would stay around if she was defeated, or if she would cheer him on as they battled. _'Maybe I should ask Brock about this?'_ Brock seemed to have advice for everything, and maybe he could help him with this feeling he had for Serena.

Mentally reminding himself to talk to Brock about it later, Ash walked into the Lobby to find his friend when he paused, seeing Paul walking out of the building. Forgetting his plan to ask Brock, Ash raced to catch up with his Sinnoh rival. "Paul, wait up!" The purple haired teen turned to Ash, his face hosting a neutral and indifferent expression. "I see you made it."

Paul simply sneered at this. "Of course I did." The purple haired teen was about to take off again. Ash was about to make a response when another voice cut in.

"Hey, do you know how rude, you're being?!" Bonnie yelled as she came walking up to Paul with Dedenne and Snivy following her. "Ash is trying to be your friend, the least you can do is not be a jerk about it." Dedenne and Snivy both spoke in agreement with her.

Paul looked at her for a moment, but didn't seem fazed at all by her words. "Whatever." Turning around, however, he was met with a one eyed glare courtesy of Aegislash.

Next to the somewhat menacing floating Shield and Sword was Serena, who also had a glare fixed at Paul. "What is your deal?" Serena hadn't even met this guy, and already she was starting to dislike him.

Paul looked at the honey haired girl and back at the Aegislash. He recalled seeing it with a bunch of other Pokémon waiting in the lobby. Paul may have never been to the region, but he knew the Pokémon from what his brother had told him about it. "My deal is this is a serious competition. That's it."

Aegislash's glare hardened from one of mild annoyance to one of loathing. There was something about this boy that the Royal Sword Pokémon just hated. _"Mistress, is it alright if I attack him?"_

Serena shook her head at his request. No matter how much she disliked the guy, she wouldn't wish Aegislash's wrath on him. "No, Aegislash." She sighed and got out of his way, allowing Paul to walk past. Pikachu watched that with interest. It wasn't hard to pick out her Pokémon's emotions, but something about that exchange told him she had heard him speak.

Paul hesitated, then glanced back. "You've been to Kalos, correct?"

"I'm actually from Kalos." Serena raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what he was getting at. "Why are you asking?"

Paul turned to her with a look that held a bit of curiosity. "Is it true? The rumors of a higher evolution?"

Serena was taken back for a moment after hearing this. Only a few trainers have asked her about that on her travels. Ash was confused by Paul's questioning. "Higher Evolution? What's that?"

Paul looked at Ash, seeming more understanding of his ignorance than usual. "I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it, it's not well known." Paul paused for a moment turning to Serena. "It's said to be an extra evolution that certain Pokémon have access to. Its temporary, yet the results are easily apparent." Paul locked eyes with Serena. "Kalos is said to be where it was discovered."

Serena debated for a moment on how to respond to this. She didn't think he was one of those who could achieve it. "There is, but it's not something that you can get with training."

Paul had a surprised look for a moment after hearing her say this. He didn't believe the rumors himself, but the idea of a higher state of power for his Pokémon was tempting. It also made sense that simple training wouldn't be enough. After all, if that was the case, it would be known the world over. "So it is true, then. Have you seen it before?"

Serena closed her eyes for a second as a memory flashed through her mind. She opened her eyes and answered, "Yes, I've seen it."

Paul looked at Serena for a moment before nodding his head. "Thank you for your time." He turned away and what he said next surprised everyone. "I hope you get far in the league." He walked away from the group as he wondered what to do with this information.

A silence came over the group for a short while until it was finally broken by Ash. "Wow, so there really is a higher evolution?" Ash questioned, still at a loss for words after hearing this.

Bonnie gave Ash a nod. "Yeah, it's called Mega Evolution. You should see it! It turns a strong Pokémon even stronger!" Bonnie turned to Serena who shook her head.

"Wow, I wish I could see it!" Ash said excitedly. Serena's hands reached for her pendant after hearing this. Her thoughts went back to her desire to not use Mega Evolution. "Hey, Serena?" Serena was pulled from her thoughts before they could begin by Ash. "We should probably get going; we've got to see who our opponents will be, after all."

"Sure." The three humans walked to the center , with the Pokémon coming close behind them.

* * *

Charizard basked in the warm sun of the Charicific Valley, almost falling asleep at times. Things were rather slow in the valley lately. This actually started to bore Charizard. According to Liza, he was nearing the end of his training, and while that still meant there was more to do, he was craving a challenge. None of the other Charizards were up for a battle, and no poacher had tried to raid the valley in months.

"Hey, Char." Charizard picked himself up as he saw Liza climbing up on his ledge. The pseudo-dragon helped her up on his cliff face. "Thanks, I've been looking for you."

This was a surprise. Liza only came to him either for help with something big or because… Charizard looked down at her belt and saw his Pokéball. Charizard knew what this meant and was excited. Ash was calling him up!

Liza noticed the pseudo-dragon's excitement and gave him a smile. "Yep, I got off the phone with professor Oak. Ash is competing in the Sinnoh League with all his Pokémon, and the professor figured its best if I send you over as well."

This was the answer Charizard was looking for. He could finally try out all his learned, relieve is boredom, and see his trainer and his friends again. Charizard gave Liza a nod and stood ready. Liza unclipped his Pokéball, and in a red flash Charizard disappeared into it.

A few hours later Liza had made it back to her small home built into the caves of the valley. Powering up the transfer system she called professor Oak. After a few moments the professor appeared on screen. "Ah, Liza I take it you have Charizard?" Liza nodded, turning to the side to show the professor the Pokéball.

"Yep he's all set." Liza turned on the machine and Charizard's Pokéball was sent to the Professor. "Tell Ash I said hi for me."

Oak gave a nod in confirmation. "I will, Liza. You take care now." With that, the video call ended.

With that settled, Liza went back to looking at a report a ranger from Kalos had filed. According to it, he saw a Charizard suddenly turn black and blue after what appeared to be an evolution. Reading it over, Liza recalled her grandfather talking about a stone he had gotten in his travels that could propel a Pokémon who had a strong bond with its trainer to a new height. _'I wonder if they might actually be true.'_

* * *

The preliminary matches had begun in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Ash stared down his opponent as the two of them tossed out their Pokémon. "Gabite, I choose you!" Ash called, his Pokéball busting open as a middle size shark-like dragon appeared. His opponent appeared a second later to greet him in the form of a shaggy Pokémon covered in fur with a pig like face.

"Gabite!" The dragon type roared, having evolved in the month leading for the league.

"Primeape!" The fighting type punched the air in front of itself while it stomped about.

With the two Pokémon chosen, the referee raised his flags. "Gabite vs Primeape, begin!" With that, the match officially started.

"Primeape, use Mega Punch!" Ash's opponent wasted no time and called out his move.

"Dodge it and use Dual Chop!" Gabite managed to dodge out of the way and with its talons glowing, delivered a heavy dual chop on the Primeape, sending the fighting type back a bit. Primeape quickly regained its footing, and wasting no time, its trainer called out his next attack.

"Payback, now!"

"Dodge it!"

Gabite took off, but it was a little too late as Primeape backhanded Gabite across the midsection, knocking him on his stomach. Gabite quickly pulled himself up as Primeape rushed in for its next attack.

"Use Outrage!" A red glow started to cover Primeape as it began stomping right at Gabite.

"Dig underground now!" Ash commanded, knowing that if the move connected, it would be super effective.

Gabite dived underground as Primeape came rushing at it in a red glow. Primeape jumped up and down, enraged due to the Outrage, and didn't notice until it was too late. The earth shot up, knocking Primeape back as Gabite emerged to deliver a strike.

"Primeape!" Ash's opponent called out before gritting his teeth. "Use Payback!"

Primeape twisted its body around to deliver another strong, Payback but unlike last time, Ash was ready for it. "Gabite, use Dual Chop and toss him into the sky!" Gabite's arms glowed as he met the attack, and using Primeape's own momentum against him, tossed him into the air over his head. "Now, Draco Meteor!"

"Primeape, try to block it with Mega Punch!" Primeape fist glowed as Gabite launched the powerful Dragon attack, its fist meeting the blast. Its fist had no effect, and the primate was pushed into the air before the meteor exploded. Primeape fell from the conflagration, tired and severely weakened.

"Finish this, Gabite! Dual chop!" Gabite's arms glowed, and just before Primeape hit the ground he was met with the attack. Primeape collapsed on the ground and didn't get up.

"Primeape's unable to battle, Gabite is the winner! Meaning Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town will move on to the official tournament!" The referee called out as the small crowd cheered.

"Alright, Gabite! We did it" Ash raced on the field to give his Dragon Type a hug.

Gabite returned it, happy for his victory. "Gabite!" The Dragon then gave Ash's head a playful bite, much to the fifteen year old's surprise and announce.

"Aw Gabite, seriously?" Ash tried to pull his head out of his Dragon's mouth.

In the stands, Dawn and Brock witnessed the celebration unfold. "Gabite sure has gotten a lot stronger since he evolved." Dawn had a bit of a giggle as she watched Ash still struggle with Gabite's mouth. "And he still enjoys biting Ash's head."

"True." Brock nodded in agreement.

At that point Gabite finally let Ash loose from his mouth, having given his trainer a playful smile. Returning him to his Pokéball, Ash raced out of the stadium. Serena's match should be going on now, and he didn't want to miss it.

* * *

By the time Ash, Dawn, and Brock made it to the stadium with Serena, her fight was already in full swing. Her Lucario was out and facing off against a large flying pterosaur like Pokémon. Dawn stopped and went wide eyed at the sight. "Aerodactyl?" The rock/flying type was currently hanging above the steel/fighting type.

"Aerodactyl, Flamethrower!" The pterosaur's trainer commanded. The fossil Pokémon let out a stream of super effective fire at the part steel type.

"Backflip!" Serena yelled, and Lucario did several back flips before jumping into the air. "Aura Sphere!" Lucario quickly charged up a blue ball of energy and tossed it right at Aerodactyl.

"Defend with Steel Wing!" The fossil Pokémon's wings were covered in a metallic sheen and blocked the ball in time.

Serena and Lucario shared a smirk. "Move in close and use Copycat!" Lucario charged into the pterosaur, arms, glowing metallic as they came down on the Aerodactyl's head. The prehistoric Pokémon slid down to the ground, stunned.

Unfortunately, the Aerodactyl's trainer was ready. "Flamethrower!" Before Lucario could react, a stream of flames knocked into his chest, sending him flying into the air.

 _"Aghhhh!"_ Lucario cried out, barely managing to catch himself in a handstand and get back on his feet. _"I'm fine, just a bit winded."_ Lucario stood back up, ready to continue. He was used to being burned, having trained with Braixen enough times to have some endurance when it came to fire.

"Alright." Serena gave her next command. "Aura Sphere!"

 _"Come on dad; show this overgrown lizard whose boss!_ " Snivy cheered out from the stands in Bonnie's lap.

 _"You can do it, mama!"_ Popplio joined in as they watched Lucario cartwheel out of the way of a Sky Drop before using Copycat to do the move on Aerodactyl instead. Ash and his friends looked on as they took three empty seats next to Bonnie.

"Hey Ash, how did your match go?" Clermont asked.

On the floor, Aerodactyl switched tactics and went in close with a Steel Wing, catching Lucario off guard.

"I won my Preliminary match." Ash informed as he watched Lucario back flip away from another Sky Drop.

The fossil Pokémon's trainer was starting to get impatient. "Fly up into the sky!"

With that command the rock flying type ascended into the air and far from Lucario's range of attack bar his Aura Sphere, "Use Rock Polish and then follow it up with Sky Attack!" For a moment Aerodactyl shined brightly before energy built up around the fossil Pokémon as it charged up the devastating flying type attack. After a moment, the now faster Aerodactyl dove, ready to unleash its attack.

 _"Serena!"_ Lucario yelled, hoping she had a way out of this.

"Use Aura Sphere and jump before it hits!" She yelled quickly. Lucario charged up a quickly constructed sphere and right as the blazing figure of the Aerodactyl came in he let it lose. A cloud of dust and smoke was kicked up as Lucario was seen flying up from the blast. The cloud quickly, cleared up showing Aerodactyl embedded into the ground. "Aura Sphere!"

Lucario charged up another blue ball in his hands, tossing it down at the fossil Pokémon's back. Lucario twisted his body in the air and stuck the landing, his back turned to Aerodactyl, who had fallen unconsciousness. _"And Scene."_ Lucario then struck a martial arts pose for the spectators.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner! That means Serena Yvonne of Vaniville Town is moving on to the main tournament!" After hearing the referee's decision, the stands lit up with cheers and applause. Serena and Lucario walked up and gave the audience a bow.

 _"Way to go, dad!"_ Snivy yelled out to his father. Bonnie giggled at Snivy celebrating for his father.

 _"Mama's the best!"_ Popplio cried in joy.

"Wow, that was amazing," Dawn turned to Clemont and Bonnie, having noticed how Lucario's moves during the fight seemed reminiscent of contest battling. "Hey, does Serena use Lucario for contest battling?"

Clemont nodded. "Oh yes, Lucario is Serena's primary contest battler alongside Braixen. Outside contests, they use a modified version for gym battles and tournaments."

Ash was amazed at hearing that. He had done a few contests before, and found its style not really fitting his own, yet he did have respect for it. "Wow, she's able to do that? I can't wait to battle her and Lucario." As he said those words, he was reminded of his feelings from before. Turning to Brock, he decided to talk to him now rather than later. "Hey Brock, mind if we walk a bit in private?"

Brock was taken back by his best friend's sudden question for a second. "Sure, Ash."

The two of them wandered out of the bleachers and into the stadium hallways. "So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Brock, I feel strange. After seeing Serena again, I started having this feeling that I don't want to see her leave." Brock stared at Ash (probably, given that his eyes were invisible). He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but it sounded like his best friend was in love. "I feel like I want to be close to her and when I first thought about battling her, I kinda… I didn't want to."

"You…" Brock was at a loss after hearing this. "You didn't want to battle her?"

Ash nodded. "At first, I mean I want to now, it's just…"

Brock placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ash you do know what love is, right?" Brock himself had noticed in their travels that both Misty and May seemed to have developed crushes on him, yet Ash hadn't shown any signs of attractions to either. He even wondered if Ash understood it.

Ash gave him a weird look. "Of course I do. I released Butterfree so he could be with his mate, after all." Thought he never technically fully released him. He had Oak keep his Pokéball so he didn't have to worry about a trainer capturing him and taking him away from his mate. He paused for a second as he soon put it together. "I'm in love with Serena, aren't I?"

Brock nodded his head in agreement. "It looks like it." Ash thought about this revelation. True, he did know what love was, and could tell with a bit of effort sometimes when people and Pokémon were in love, but he had never realized that he could fall in love himself.

* * *

Watching at the center, the rest of Serena's Pokémon cheered as they watched her and Lucario move on to the tournament proper. Serperior had a smirk on her face as she watched her mate walk off the stadium next to Serena. She rolled her eyes as she recalled his ridiculous need to strike a pose after every win. _'It's just one of the reasons I love him.'_ Of course, she would never admit that out loud.

Pancham, however, wasn't celebrating with the others, and that caught Sylveon's attention being next to him. _"Pancham, why aren't you celebrating?"_

The panda like Pokémon pointed to the screen he was watching. Sylveon went wide eyed and screamed out, _"OH MY ARCEUS THAT'S A DARKRAI!"_ The rest of Serena's team turned and saw that on the screen was indeed the Pitch Black Pokémon, Darkrai!

Silence came over the group as they stared at the screen. Slowly everyone, even Serperior who dropped her usually smug demeanor, turned their gaze to Gardevoir. They all knew who the strongest member of Serena's team was. After all, the Shiny Pokémon did take on legendaries before, both with and without 'it'.

 _"I'll tell Serena,_ " Gardevoir looked at the replay of the Darkrai battle, trying to gauge how powerful it was. She theoretically had the type advantage being part fairy, though she was also part psychic so had no real resistance to his attacks. Then again, all of the fight consisted of two attacks, Dark Void and Dark Pulse. The first one wasn't as much of a problem as it could be. Her ability was Synchronize, after all. The second one was not as dangerous as it would be if she were a pure psychic type.

However, the Darkrai only used two moves, with no indication of what the other moves it knew were. That's what made her unsure, and no two legends were the same in terms of power, after all. _"I'll be sure to have the Gardevoirite just in case."_ Gardevoir gave Braixen a nod. It was probably for the best after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, half a world away in the Kalos region, someone was watching the broadcast of the Lily of the Valley Conference preliminaries as they happened in Sinnoh. The image of Ash Ketchum appeared on the lower right, showing that he had passed into the tournament. The burly man was about to change the channel when another image appeared in the lower right.

He paused as he watched the honey haired girl's appearance on the screen before turning off the TV. He pressed a button on his intercom to summon his secretary. A few minutes later, she entered into his office to see her boss looking out his window. "Yes sir, what is it?"

"Cancel my appointments for the next few months. Also, call up my private jet, I wish to be in Sinnoh by tomorrow," he declared.

His request caused his secretary to be speechless for a brief while. "Of course sir but if you don't mind, can I ask why?"

The burly man turned towards her with a smile of pride on his face. "Why, my daughter is competing in the Sinnoh League of course. What kind of father wouldn't cheer on their child?" His face hardened as he already knew the answer. True, he wasn't as close as he would like to be with her. Grace made that very clear when she was mad at him for his mistake. Yet he tried his best, even though work kept dragging him away.

"But sir, the representatives from Silph-"

He held his hand up to silence her. His gaze hardened as he put more authority into his voice. "Tell them to reschedule their meeting. My mind is made up about this." He walked away, silence, filling the room as he left.

His secretary sighed as she turned on her tablet. Clearing the schedule would be a lot of work for her, though privately she couldn't help but respect the man's decision. "Very well, Lysander," she said under her breath.

* * *

 **I hope it isn't disappointing given its length. Now then I know it wasn't anyone's surprise that both Serena and Ash made it into the tournament proper. Also given its been about what eight years sense I watched the Sinnoh League? That sounds about right so I might not be the best at it as I write it or maybe I'll just make it up as I go alone. Oh before I forget. Those who can correctly guess which pokemon saved Serena in the prologue will get a shot out when I fully revive it at the end of Sinnoh League, I'll also take pms.**

 **Now like always I welcome your feedback and I will cya next Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, I'll be honest the huge reception I got the last chapter as well, simply inspiring. It actually gave me a lot of incentive to make this chapter. Once again a thanks to Amourshiper35, Rajiv A. Rajaram, Infinite Nexus, Hall Gowrt, Glace2, StarMaidenWarrior, Taikobou, Reishin Amara, and guest (Palletboy2001) for reviewing and everyone else for reading, favoriting and following. Now for the questions.**

 **First on the idea of Ash learning to use Aura. Serena has a Lucario, right? True he's not aura master but the possibly is there. Second Paul's reasons are given some light in this chapter. Finally, Ash will have something special for if he has to face Serena. Also, I am surprised how many of you think she's going to beat him because of her team. I mean she only has six choices while Ash has about thirty-something (I think) and well I didn't think I made her seem that powerful. Did I? :/**

 **Like before I want to give thanks for Ri2 proofreading this chapter. Be sure to check them out if you have the time.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon, the multi-media franchise is the prosperity of Game Freak, and if I owned it I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I?**

* * *

Serena blinked, making sure she had heard that correctly. After coming back with Lucario to her friends, they told her about this trainer they had seen… The trainer with a Darkrai. "Are you sure that he had a Darkrai?" All of them save for Popplio and Lucario gave her a nod in confirmation.

Serena turned to Gardevoir, locking eyes with her. _"You said we shouldn't use Mega Evolution unless we have to."_

Serena could tell what she was getting at. Reaching into her bag, Serena pulled out a pendant similar to the one she had on her, but visibly bigger, holding a larger spherical stone. "Yeah and a Darkrai does warrant it." Serena knew that Gardevoir could hold her own, without it but it was better to be prepared. The embrace Pokémon took the Gardevoirite and placed it around her neck as the Mega Stone rested on her chest.

Braviary had a chuckle at this. _"Well, now that we have our secret weapon primed and ready, we have other opponents to worry about."_ He turned his gaze to Serena. _"Have they announced the first round matchups yet?"_

"No, the preliminaries winners are shuffled up randomly into matches," Serena explained. After her victory, she had asked the Nurse Joy about it.

"Hey, Serena!" Bonnie came racing up to her older friend with a panicked look. "I just heard someone is using a Darkrai! An honest to Arceus Darkrai!" The younger girls eyes soon gazed on the Gardevoirite, which quickly dispelled her panic. "Oh, you already know?" Serena gave her a nod.

 _"Yeah, we already told her."_ Pancham crossed his arms.

 _"Dearie, I just realized, the Lily of the Valley Conference is televised, correct?"_ Milotic's voice had a natural elegance to it just as Braixen and Serperior had a natural regal tone. _"As soon as Gardevoir mega evolves, it would become popular knowledge that Mega Evolution exists."_

"Yes, I know." Serena then silently wondered if her mother was watching the Sinnoh League right now and maybe her father. 'Probably not, he never had much in the way of time for me.' A bit of a sad truth, growing up she never got to see her father much, whether it was because of her mother, who she knew had grievances with him, or his work.

At that moment Ash and his friends walked into the center. Just like Serena, the raven-haired teen had heard about the Darkrai, only from Barry instead of the television. Unlike Serena, however, he also heard from Barry that the trainer who used the Darkrai only used the Darkrai for his gym battles. Naturally, Ash was trying to think of a counter for such a Pokémon if he ever faced it.

He spotted Serena and walked up to her. "Hey Serena, have you heard, one of the trainers has Darkrai!"

Serena wondered if she should expect Clemont to tell her about the Darkrai next. "Yeah, I know."

"Do you have a way to counter it?" Ash wondered, looking at Serena's team.

"Well technically, I have two." Serena knew that Lucario had a type advantage and with Copycat they should be able to copy Dark Void and send it back. However, he was the alternative to Gardevoir, who she knew had a better chance against Darkrai.

Dawn turned her eye to the pendant around Gardevoir's neck. "If you don't mind me asking, what is that?" Both Ash and Brock turned their gaze to the pendant around the embrace Pokémon's neck as well.

Ash frowned. After moment and glanced at Serena. "It looks like the one around your neck." He started to wonder about something from earlier when Paul had asked if Serena knew about a higher evolution. _'Does Serena know how to do it?'_

"It's a friendship pendant. Gardevoir was Serena's first catch back when she was a Ralts, and they along with Braixen have been through everything together. They're basically sisters," Bonnie explained.

Serena had a small blush as the tree of them looked at her, especially Ash, who seemed amazed. Bonnie wasn't technically lying. She made the pendants after they first achieved Mega Evolution together. Plus, it was true that the three of them had decided on becoming sisters.

"Whoa, you're that close to your Pokémon?" Ash suddenly started to feel a bit like a jerk. In the past two regions, he simply started fresh with a whole new team, leaving the friends he made with Oak. _'I even turned them down from the Hoenn League.'_ Compared to Serena, he really seemed like an uncaring jerk who threw away his friends when he wanted to go somewhere new. He shook those thoughts from his head. He wasn't a jerk like Paul or heartless, yet he could see how close Serena was to her Pokémon and he knew he could be that close as well.

Bonnie pointed to the screen as it lit up, showing the sixty-four finalists. "Hey look, I think they're about to announce who's facing who." The five of them turned and watched as the tournament ladder formed over the finalists, whose portraits were shuffled around before they were placed in the bottom row. Ash was on one side of the ladder and Serena on the other.

"Well, looks like we aren't facing each other, not until we make it to the finals." Ash gave Serena a smile.

Bonnie, however, caught a glimpse of the Darkrai's trainer. "Yeah, but she has to face the trainer with a Darkrai in order to get there."

That caused them both to look at the screen. True to Bonnie's words, the two of them would face off just before the semi-finals.

"Let's focus on the battle ahead," Brock broke in before pointing to each of them. The group was in agreement with the former gym leader.

* * *

Outside, amongst the vendors, a certain trio of criminals had set up shop for the league, more to get themselves some much-needed money than anything else. "Seriously, you ate the food?!" The unofficial leader of the group, Jessie glared at her two partners, James and Meowth, who had guilty and nervous looks on their faces.

"Well, we haven't eaten anything good in a while," James feebly attempted to defend their actions, but of course it simply boiled down to the fact that they were hungry and the food was too tempting.

At that, Jessie's rage was set off. "I don't care if you're starving! We are supposed to serve our customers, not ourselves!" The human and Pokémon both huddled together from the woman's rage, quivering in fear.

Before the tirade could go any further, a cough was heard at the counter, catching their attention. Standing there was a man wearing a heavy trench coat, a hat, and sunglasses, who didn't look fond at seeing their actions. "And you wonder why you aren't promoted," He spoke with contempt, taking off his glasses to reveal dark grey eyes.

The three of them recognized him. He was one of Team Rocket's new Admins. The three of them quickly got their act together and greeted their superior. "Luther, oh, ah, what a pleasant surprise!" James greeted, hoping that he would forget about the episode. "What brings you to Sinnoh on this fi-"

He was met with a hand in his face. "Save it, you three morons are on thin enough ice as it is. Don't try my patience." The trio shut up and stood at attention. "Now then, you three are being reassigned." Luther pulled out a folder and handed it to Jessie.

"Reassigned ta what exactly?" Meowth asked.

Meowth's question only brought an eye roll to his face. It was well known how much he hated the three of them. "It's in the folder, but knowing you three, I'll just tell you." He had a deadpan tone as he thought about how many times they seemed to mess up. "After this league, you three are to head to Kalos in order to disrupt the operations of the growing organization there." The trio nodded as Luther turned to take his leave. "Oh, one more thing."

He turned back around and gave the three of them a death like glare. "Giovanni has made it very clear if you three waste any more resources trying to catch him a Pikachu he doesn't want…" The three took a small step back at the utter hatred directed at them. "You are to become living punching bags for our Pokémon until you stop moving."

Terror spread over their faces as they pictured it. "B-but -what about our stopping Team Galactic?" Jessie pleaded.

Jessie's words only seemed to anger the man even more. "We know the report you gave us was fake." He pulled out a report from his trench coat. "We have someone in the international police who verified it was false. The boss is absolutely livid that you would dare call yourself loyal members and then lie to his face!"

The three gulped as they moved back, even more, picturing the complete anger on the boss's face. "We… we didn't mean…"James tried to speak but once again Luther would have none of it.

"Did I say you could speak?" It was clear that Luther's patience was wearing thin. "You three are the absolute worse members around. You are no longer allowed to even contact him." He leaned over the counter. "You three will report to me from now on, and if I feel you are not doing your job properly, I will have you tossed aside like the garbage you three are."

Luther put back on his glasses as he left the three of them fearing for their lives. Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at one another, each terrified for their future. For the first time ever, they actually regretted joining Team Rocket.

* * *

Later, Serena and Ash sat together and ate as they talked a bit about each other's adventures. Ash looked dumbfounded at what Serena had just told him. "Wait, you seriously thought that he was right?"

Serena shook her head. "No I was questioning if N was correct," she clarified. "Turns out his dad only raised him with abused Pokémon so he believed that all trainers had that kind of relationship." She left out the part where he discovered she could directly understand Pokémon and the other bits that made N's worldview shatter. "In the end, he helped us stop his father's plans after he summoned the legendary dragons of the region."

Ash was fascinated. "Do you know where he is now?"

"He flew off with Reshiram and Zekrom." Serena remembered the words N had spoken to her. He wondered what truths he was told were real and what ideals actually made up the relationship between people and Pokémon. "After that, my travels haven't run into another organization like that, though I guess I'm lucky, huh?"

Serena's knowing smile caused Ash to chuckle. "Yeah, I seem to have rotten luck on that end." First, he kept running into Team Rocket, either the annoyingly persistent trio or another group; then into lunatics who wanted to either flood the world or dry it up in Hoenn, and another whose leader wanted to rewrite the fabric of reality here in Sinnoh. "Hey Serena, you mind telling me about Kalos?"

Serena turned to Ash with a wondering look. "Haven't I told you about it before?" She remembered that their letters to each other had them share bits about their home regions.

Ash shrugged. "Well, yeah, but I want to know even more about it, like, what the people and Pokémon are like and other stuff."

Serena thought about what else she could tell him, unaware of the real reason Ash was asking about it. After he became aware of his feelings, he thought about going to Kalos with Serena. According to Clemont, he was due to return shortly, and after a fight with Bonnie, he revealed that Serena was planning to head home as well. He figured he could visit and maybe even travel the region with her.

"Well, from what I remember, Kalos is technically the world's oldest Monarchy, though the royal family has become little more than a status and symbolic symbol," Serena stated. It was a symbol that Kalos was proud to have. Three thousand years is exceptional, especially since similarly old civilizations were nothing but ruins. "I'm actually a part of the royal family thanks to my dad."

Ash's eyes were wide in surprise as he almost choked on his food. "You're royalty?!" He managed, beating on his chest to help the food go down.

"Kinda." Officially, her dad was fifth in line for the throne and she was sixth. However, much like her dad, there wasn't much she cared about when it came to the crown. Her father saw it as a hollow and pointless position, while Serena had been raised mostly in a small town and was too far removed from the royal family or the local media. "It isn't worth much, and I kinda don't really see myself as royalty, you know." Serena took a bite out of the bit of Pokéblock that the center served.

Aegislash, however, wasn't in agreement with that. _"But Mistress, you have all the potential to be a True Queen."_ _  
_ _  
_Serena rolled her eyes. She knew it was kind of pointless to argue with the Sword and Shield. She recalled that when she ran into his pre-evolved self, rather than fight and capture or befriend him like she usually did, he just straight up swore his loyalty to her, having felt her connection to the royal family, or something along those lines. 'Yeah, and there isn't any reason to be so.' She rolled her eyes, recalling her usual response to him.

"You know, you never told me about your father," Ash recalled her talking about her mother and her mother's Pokémon, her friends growing up, and her cousin, but never once about her dad. "Doesn't he live with your mom?"

Serena shook her head at this. "Ash, my parents weren't married when they had me." She was constantly reminded as a kid by a few of the others around her age about that fact. "I was born out of wedlock."

"So that's why you never told me about him then?" Serena gave ash a nod in confirmation. Ash knew that his dad was usually not at home. However, unlike Serena he was born a little after his parents had gotten married. Now that he thought about it, it was kinda implied by her letters. "So if you don't mind me asking, who is he?"

"Lysandre Gabena," Serena replied. Ash stared at her blankly, having no idea who she was talking about. Serena was actually surprised when she looked at Ash's oblivious face. "The owner of Lysandre Labs? Well, known humanitarian with a deep passion? The man that made the Holo Caster as well as other devices?" Ash shrugged dumbly. "One of the Pokémon Leagues sponsors?" She added desperately, hoping Ash would get it.

Now Ash remembered. He was one of the Pokémon League's numerous sponsors who had appeared during the Indigo League a few years ago. "Wait, you're his daughter?!"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, but not many know about it." True, when she was born there was a bit of a fuss. Her mother, a famous Rhyhorn racer, was rumored to have Lysander's kid, and a few people had speculated about it. In the years since she had been forgotten and now it was basically only known to those who worked closely with Lysandre or her family that knew who she was.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Ash and Serena ate in silence for a while before he turned to her. "Hey, Serena, would you mind if I joined you and Clemont and Bonnie when you head back to Kalos?" Serena's face lit up at this. Ash wanted to come back with her to Kalos!

Ash's question didn't go unnoticed. Nearby, Gardevoir had a dreamy look after hearing this, picturing the two together heading off to the region of love, and Braixen had a smile on her face. "S-sure A-ash, I would love it if you came!" Serena stammered.

"Excuse me." The two turned to see Nurse Joy standing nearby. "Ash Ketchum, there's a call for you."

Ash turned back to Serena. "I'll be right back."

As he got up and left, the Nurse turned to Serena and gave her a smile. "You know, I think it's sweet you and your boyfriend are competing together in the League."

The nurse's words caused Serena's face to turn red like a tomato. 'Do we really seem like a couple?' Serena looked at her Pokémon gave her a knowing look.

Meanwhile, Ash sat in front of the video caller as Professor Oak appeared on the screen. "Hello, Ash. I see you're doing well already." The old Professor gave Ash a friendly smile.

"You bet, I finished the Preliminaries!" Ash said excitedly. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Ash, I would tell you, but how about I show you instead?" Oak moved to the side as Charizard's face showed itself on the screen. Ash's face light up as he saw his pseudo-dragon face.

"Charizard, buddy!" The fire lizard gave Ash a smile. The two of them were happy to see one another again. Oak also found himself joining in on the mood.

"I called Liza up to get him from Charicific Valley. I figured you would need him for the League," Oak explained. Ash had to admit that was true, with someone having a Darkrai, it would be great to have a heavy hitter like Charizard with him. Oak turned to Charizard with a knowing look. "Liza told me that you've been bored lately, and I suppose the Sinnoh League would be to your liking?" Charizard gave a roar in acknowledgment.

"Thanks, Professor." Ash turned to his old friend "You ready to take on the best the Sinnoh League has to throw at us?" Charizard gave him thumbs up with his claw as he growled in agreement. The flying fire Lizard couldn't wait to be in a battle with his trainer like old times!

* * *

Serena looked at her surroundings finding herself in the darkness of a cave. Walking forward through the darkness she started to hear a soft melody accompanied by a light. As she walked towards it, she found herself in a secluded grove surrounded by walls of stone. Trees lined the edges as a shadowy pond filled the center. Surrounding the lake were images of all her Pokémon.

A wind blew through the trees in such a way to create a lovely tone. She looked at the trees, seeing images of her past; from playing with her mother's Pokémon to her travels with her friends, and the Pokémon she had met. Finally, an image of Ash flew past her, bringing a smile to her face as she thought about the man she loved.

A light rippled from the lake, drawing her attention. Looking at the center of the pond, she saw a small bit of land breaking the surface, and standing there, illuminated by the glow of the water and the light from above was a Pokémon she had never seen before. At least, she thought it was a Pokémon.

It was humanoid, white with red arms and blue legs. However, her hands and feet were green, giving the illusion of gloves and shoes. It was a little taller than her, about six feet if she was honest. Long honey locks flowed in the breeze, reaching down to its knees. Its figure was reminiscent of a young adult woman with a dress like coving going down her thigh. A row of gems covered her chest in the shape of the Kalos monarchical emblem. The larger center one was green, with the two smaller ones on the sides being blue and red. From her back were four long ribbon-like appendages as wide as her forearm and yet, finned as they waved around, each one getting shorter across the nearly four feet that they extended. Each were a dark green up to a fourth of the way, with the other parts going red, then blue, and finally white. The creature took a step forward, its feet barely making a ripple in the water as it walked to her.

As it got close, Serena couldn't help but notice how human and how similar its face was to her. It even had the same color eyes as her. "Who are you?" Serena could feel extreme familiarity as she looked at the being.

It raised its hand to her and pointed to her to look down. As Serena did, she saw both her own and the creature's reflection in the water. Her reflection was that of the Pokémon, and its reflection was her. Looking back up, the Pokémon moved closer, placing its hand over her heart as she heard her voice but in the form of a Pokémon. "Do you not recognize yourself?"

After hearing this, a word escaped her lips. "Sereginia."

With that, Serena shot awake, breathing heavily. She could remember all of it. Her dream was so vivid she could remember all of it in exact detail, including the word. "Sereginia." She blinked, as for a moment it felt weird saying that. "Sere, ginia, Sereginia." She could feel as if something was missing as she said those words. "What does Sereginia mean?"

Serena froze as her mind tried to process what had just happened. She had said the word, yet what she had heard was reminiscent of when she heard a Pokémon speak. "Wha…" She was practically speechless at this. "I wonder…"

She took a deep breath to calm herself. _"My name is Serena Yvonne."_ She opened her eyes as she let this sink in, deciding to try it out one more time to just make sure. "I can speak Pokémon." She sat there in deep thought about these turn of events.

She recalled from her mother that as a baby, she tended to only ever speak one word and kept saying the word even when she turned five and began to learn how to talk normally. Yet she could almost recall herself actually speaking even when she said that word. _'Could I always speak Pokémon?'_ She could always understand Pokémon, she knew what they were saying and could do so without telepathy or Aura, as Lucario had first assumed when she met him as a Riolu years ago. Could it be because she actually was a Pokémon?

Getting out of bed, she walked to the window and saw her reflection in it. For a moment, a change to the image she saw in the dream, but when she blinked, she just saw herself looking back at her. She wondered to herself. If the reason she could speak, understand and even use Pokémon moves was due to this Sereginia. _'What if I am Sereginia?'_ She felt like dismissing that thought, yet she couldn't do so.

Try as she might, the name felt… Normal, natural and scarily enough like a more fitting name than the one she was born with. It was almost like Serena was nothing but a nickname that people gave a Pokémon…

Not for the first time, Serena wondered, _'What am I?'_

* * *

Ash stood outside the center as he tossed the Pokéball he had in his hand. In a flash, Charizard materialized with a mighty roar, kicking up the air as he flapped his wings. After the pseudo-dragon's display of power, he gave Ash a light flamethrower to the face. When he was done, Ash's face was covered in a layer of soot. "Good to see you too, pal." Charizard roared in agreement.

Rubbing the soot from his face, Ash thought a bit about why he called up Charizard. "Charizard, are you up to fighting a Darkrai?" Charizard looked at his trainer with an approximation of a raised eyebrow. "There's a trainer competing that has a Darkrai with him, and every opponent its faced has lost to it."

Charizard's gaze became one of determination as he got what Ash was telling him. There was a Pokémon here in the tournament, a legendary one no less, and Ash was hoping for him to be able to take it on. Out of all of Ash's Pokémon he was arguably-though Sceptile sure did come extremely close if not outright equal him-the strongest and the best bet at taking out the undefeated legendary.

"So you have a Charizard?" Ash turned to see Paul standing there, looking at Charizard. He had watched its display when he had set it out, and Paul didn't want to admit it, but this Charizard was especially strong.

"Yeah, he's been in training at the Charicific Valley." Ash tried to read Paul as the purple haired teen looked over the two of them.

"I take it then he's your answer to the Darkrai?" Paul himself had noticed a few trainers trying to come up with strategies for when or if they had to face it. If his Charizard's display and the fact he was training in the Charicific Valley was anything to go by, he probably was strong enough to fight the legend head-on. "You shouldn't be worrying about the Darkrai." Paul's statement caused Ash to give the cold trainer a shocked expression.

"Why do you say that?" Ash asked in confusion.

Paul turned his head to the Pokémon center. "Because it isn't the greatest foe we have to beat."

Paul's words only confused both Ash and Charizard for a moment as they wondered who it was. "Is it you?" Paul turned to him and shook his head. "Then who is it?"

Paul's eyes narrowed. "You should know its hiding in plain sight." Paul walked away from the two of them and past the building, his eyes catching sight of the Shiny Gardevoir that the Kalosian girl had with her, spotting the pendant around the Pokémon's neck and resting on her chest.

His mind turned to the conversation he had with her yesterday. She claimed to have only seen the higher evolution, yet Paul had his suspicious that she was withholding information about it. Call it instinct, but he could tell something was off about this. The pendant around her neck had a gem unlike any he had ever seen. As he looked at a similar gem around her Pokémon's neck, his suspicions were confirmed.

 _'Everyone thinks it's the Darkrai they should worry about.'_ He couldn't fault them. Seeing a Darkrai as an opponent would make any trainer focus on the possibility of facing one. Even he was thinking of a way to defeat it. _'Really, it's the girl from Kalos and her higher evolution we should be worrying about.'_ _  
_  
He was going to have to call his brother up to see if he could get Drapion. If he was going to face the Gardevoir, he was going to need it and Aggron.

* * *

 **Sereginia is based on the word Reginia. It's latin for Queen. Which would fit a bit when you recall Lysander is descendants of the younger brother of AZ. As for Serena's pokemon form. It is said that her powers are developing in a differently from her third parents. Also, the symbol of Kalos monarchy is the Fleur-de-lis the symbol of the French royal monarchy, Kalos, as we all know, is based on France so I thought it was fitting wouldn't you say.**

 **Next chapter will open with the first rounds of the League. The question is should I simply state how Ash's battles go or have both him and Serena's written down?**

 **As always I'm open to feedback, and I will cya all next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'll be honest the cold and listen to pokemon music really does help me write. Then again I did say I listen to Dori Dori a few chapters ago. Now then once again with feeling special thanks to the reviewers** **StarMaidenWarrior, Rajiv A. Rajaram, Amourshiper35, RixSkywalker1405, Ri2, Childhood Reality, Taikobou as well as all those who read, follow and fav. All of your support is what inspires me to write after all.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon the multi-billion dollar franchise is created and owned by Game Freak. I have no claim to it and please support the official works.**

* * *

Liza moved carefully down the old cavern a torch in hand. Around her were bones of deceased Charizards each buried in holes. According to her grandfather's diary, he had left the 'stones of bondings' as he called them within one of the makeshift crypts within the Charicific Valley. Charla who was following behind her gave a grow of unease. Liza turned to her old friend and had a sigh. Charizards had a deep respect for the dead. Were it be their own or fallen foes a Charizard would moan for them, and walking into a crypt in the valley was only done to bury never to search for something.

Liza gave her an understanding look before reassuring her she wasn't forced to help her. "If you want you can go back." Charla was tempted to go back and almost did so but she straighten her resolve. "Ok, then it shouldn't be much further."

The two continued a decent down the cave with only the torch and Charla tail flame to light there way. Finally, at the bottom, they stepped into a part of the cave that didn't have any bones or signs of usual Charizard burial. In the middle of the room was a small stone box. Liza brushed off the dust on the top showing a caving of a Charizard with three heads spikes and small wings on its arms.

"I guess this is it." Liza turned to Charla who knew what to do. Walking up the pseudo-dragon gripped and with a mighty heave tossed the lid off the box. Liza light her torched over it and saw a chained amulet right for a Charizard to wear with a marble-like stone edged into the center. With it was a metal wristband with a similar marble stone edged into it.

Liza picked them both up speechless. All her life she thought her grandfather was just telling stories about this. As a child, she had believed it the tell that Charizards and other pokemon had another evolution. Then as she grew up she learned that wasn't the case. ' _Yet the keys to it are the Stones of Bonding Liza.'_ A tear ran down he checks as she thought of him.

Putting both items in her bag she looked at Charla. "I have to make a call to the rangers to cover for us." She held up her torch as she knew what she was going to do. "Well, girl it looks like we are heading to the Sinnoh Region." Charla gave her a nod. Liza and her Charizard wondered out of the crypt with a certain boy and his Charizard on their minds.

* * *

The league first round was well underway. The first battles were already happening while one had already finished. Tobias had defeated his opponent once again only using his Darkrai to do so. The crowd watching it were naturally alive with applause. Watching on a screen Mr. Goodshow the elderly of the Pokemon League was watching the Darkrai with interest.

"I have no idea how he managed to do it." Catching a powerful pokemon was no easy feat. Catching a pokemon like Darkrai was something not many had means too. Furthermore, he used a pokeball, a normal pokeball. "He's sure has become the fan favorite."

Next, to him, the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia looked on her arms crossed in thought. "Yes and he's making sure everyone would be focused on his Darkrai." She had to hand it to him. Having everyone focus on his Darkrai would mean that his other pokemon would remain a mystery.

A knock was heard on the door as one of the league workers walked in. "Sir there someone here who would like to see you." This peaked Mr. Goodshow's interests for a second until he saw just who it was walking in the door.

"Lysandre? Well, I'm amazed I thought you were to busy to attend this year's league." The burly man gave the old man a friendly smile. "If it's not a bother what I may ask changed your mind?"

Lysandre turned to the screen watching as many of the first round battles were finally coming to an end. "My daughter is completing and I came here to cheer her on like any father should." Cynthia and Mr. Goodshow both looked at the burly man with surprised looks before Mr. Goodshow started to rub his beard remembering something.

"Oh that's right you had a relationship with that famous Rhyhorn Racer what was her name again?" Mr. Goodshow could vaguely picture her in his mind but that's about it. One of the disadvantages of growing old it seemed.

"Grace Yvonne," Lysandre answered his voice neutral as he spoke the name of his ex-lover. Mr. Goodshow fingers snapped as he finally remembered her.

"That's right now I remember she was quite the racer five-times Kalos champion nearly won world championship twice by a hair's width." Everyone there stared at him causing the old man to blush and rub the back of his neck, "I'm a huge fan of the sport."

"So then I take it Serena Yvonne is your daughter then?" Cynthia's question was met with a nod and a fatherly smile from the man.

"That is correct." He turned his attention from the at the head of the league. "I know I have a VIP seat but if you don't mind I would like to watch from the stands for my daughters first match."

The elder man gave the burly man a friendly smile. "Sure I know I would do the same if it was my grandson's in the tournament." With that Lysandre took his leave. As the man walked out Cynthia gaze hardened into a glare.

The Sinnoh Champion never once said it but unlike everyone else who knew him, Cynthia didn't brush up his moments of extreme passion as they were known. After dealing with Cyrus she had a sinking suspicion when it came to him. "Cynthia are you alright dear?" Cynthia was brought out of her thoughts by Mr. Goodshow.

"Oh sorry about that I was just lost in thought." She had a slight blush as she rubbed the back of her head before getting control of herself.

* * *

Ash raced into the stadium having, already finished his first round against Nando. He found Clemont and Bonnie and joined the siblings took his seat next to Bonnie as she and Clemont waited for Serena's first match to start. Bonnie picked up Popplio handing her to Ash. "Her can you can hold Popplio to Popplio?"

"Awh sure." He took the sea lion pokemon in his hands as the young pokemon shot him a smile. As returned the little pokemon's smile. "What you say we cheer Serena on together ok."

"Pop, Pop!" Popplio flippers spread out in joyful agreement with Ash. It was going to cheer for its mama with the man mama loved. Pikachu hopped down to the sea lion to introduce himself to the young pokemon.

"Pi, pika." Popplio then wrapped her fines around him in greeting. "Pi-ka." Pikachu almost felt like he was being crushed. For a moment he wondered what Popplio's mama had been feeding him.

Out the corner of his eye, Ash watched as a man walked up to him. "Is this seat taken?" Ash turned to see a burly man with his hands in his pockets.

"No, it's not." The man gave a nod before he took a seat crossing his legs to get comfortable.

Bonnie's eyes went wide as she pulled her brother to see who it was. Clemont's mouth hangs open in shock. "Your Lysandre Gabena! Founder and CEO of Lysandre Labs!" Lysandre turned to the blonde boy and shot him a smile.

"Indeed I am. I see you heard of me just as I have you Clemont Volta gym leader of Lumiose City." Lysandre words caused Clemont to almost lose control of himself. As an inventor, he had dreamed of getting backing from such a place like Lysandre Labs. Ash turned to Clemont in surprise to discover he was a gym leader. "By the way, the robot you left seemed to have malfunctioned. According to the news, it started shocking trainers who lost it and denying those without four badges and launching from Prism tower from life-threatening heights."

Clemont faced winced as he was reminded of this. "Yeah I know I am heading back to Kalos after the conference to fix that." He didn't know why Clembot was acting like that. He made sure that his CPU was independent and rather resistant to glitches. ' _Maybe his CPU got damaged in a gym battle?'_

"So your Serena's father?" Lysandre looked at the raven-haired boy before giving him a smile. Bonnie and Clemont were once again surprised. Serena rarely talked about her family outside her mother, her cousin and her relatives on her mother's side but never about her father.

"Why yes, she may not have my last name, something her mother was very keen on doing after she was born." He had an odd of a mix of annoyance and understanding in his tone as he said that which caused Ash to winder how distance Serena's parents actually were. "But she is still my daughter all the same." Lysandre was soon surprised with Popplio jumped in his lap.

"Pop, Pop!" The sea lion was excited to meet her grandpa.

"Oh hello there little one." He turned to Ash. "Your's I take it?" Ash shook his head.

"No, it's actually Serena's." The referee walked on the field as the match was about to begin walking out to the field was Serena and her opponent as Ash cheered for her. "Alright, Serena show them what you can do!"

* * *

Serena smiled as she heard Ash amongst the Crowd. The honey haired focused on the battle ahead pushing aside her questions from earlier about herself into the back. Her opponent was an older woman maybe in her early twenties who seemed to be dismissive of her. "Well, this is going to go over quick!" She laughed gave a smug smirk. Serena rolled her eyes at this.

The referee turned to the two of them noticing they are ready. "This will be an official match between Serena Yvonne of Vaniville Town and Jessica Star of Castelia City shall begin each side is allowed three pokemon, the match ends when all three pokemon on either side is unable to battle. Furthermore, substitutions are allowed for both sides." The two locked eyes as Serena's hands moved to which of the six she had on to use.

Jessica tossed out her pokemon faster than Serena taking point. "Mandibuzz time to shine!"

"Braviary, Go!" Serena yelled out as she tossed the counterpart to Jessica's pokemon.

The two appeared in the air locked eyes and the mutual dislike for the other was evident on their glaring faces. " _Oh great one of the flying flags."_ The bone vulture pokemon spat in distaste.

" _Good comeback Barbarian."_ Braviary rolled his eyes.

"Braviary vs Mandibuzz begin!" The referee raised his hands and signed the beginning of the match.

Jessica wasted no time to take the first attack. "Mandibuzz Dark Pulse!"

"Dodge it Quick!" Serena countered as Mandibuzz fired a blast of dark energy at him.

Waved through the air dodging the blast of darkness " _Don't have to tell me twice!"_

"Mandibuzz keep it up!"Jessica yelled as Dark Pulses were fired in repeated with Braviary trying his best to dodge in mid-air.

" _Hold still!"_ Mandibuzz growled in annoyance.

"Counterattack with Air Slash!" Serena commanded as Braviary gave a nod firing a burst of wind with his Wings to impact the Dark Pulse canceling them out. Soon the two were in a dogfight overhead Dark Pulses and Air Slashes either meeting or being dodged. Finally, Mandibuzz Dark Pulse managed to hit Braviary along with a stray Air Slash from Braviary sending them both falling.

Both Pokemon righted themselves in the air. "Aerial Ace!" Both trainers yelled as the two took off at one another each glowing as they seemed to ascend upwards into the air and began clashing in the skies above.

"Switch into Steel Wing!" Mandibuzz Wings took on a metallic sheen when the two birds next connected this time breaking through the Aerial Ace and hitting Braviary square in the chest.

"No Braviary!" Serena watched as her flier was now vulnerable.

"Now Dark Pulse!" Mandibuzz wasted no time and fired one straight down at the Valiant pokemon sending him crashing into the ground with a thud. "Oh well, that's how things are of ref mind calling it?" Jessica joked with a giggle

Braviary, however, pulled himself up. " _Serena tell her I'm going to her little scavengers wings."_ He stood up in defiance. " _I'm not down yet!"_

Jessica's eye twitched at the stubborn fighter. "Dark Pulse now!" Mandibuzz fired a blast of dark energy like before but this time Serena had a plan.

"Use Aerial Ace to dodge it!" The Valiant pokemon took off with a glow waving out of the attacks way and striking its user on the side.

"Steel Wing now!"

"Use Air Slash to block it!"

The bone vulture wings glowed a metallic sheen and flew at him. At that moment Braviary fired an Air Slash knocking the wings back using the resulting wing the push himself higher.

"Brave Bird!" Jessica yelled as her Mandibuzz became surrounded in a burst of blue flame-like energy.

Serena and Braviary smiled at this. "Toss her with Superpower!" A glow surrounded Braviary he flew up and with a wave grabbed onto Mandibuzz left wing before twisting her around and throwing her towards the ground.

"Mandibuzz!" Jessica called out as the bone vulture struggled to pull herself up from the damage she took.

"Finish this with Rock Slide!" Serena yelled as Braviary gave a bold cry and summon forth a horde of rock before they were tossed at Mandibuzz. When the dust cleared Mandibuzz was laying on the ground fainted.

"Mandibuzz is unable to battle Braviary is the winner!" The referee called as Jessica raised her pokeball and returned Mandibuzz.

* * *

In the stands Serena's friends and their pokemon celebrated. "Alright, Serena!" Bonnie yelled out as Dedenne and Snivy joined in.

"That was so cool she turned Brave Bird on Mandibuzz." Ash cheered wondering how his fliers would fair. They were faster that much was for sure yet there was that Rock Slide to worry about.

Lysandre petted Popplio as a proud smile adore his face. "As always my daughter bond and thinking is nothing short of beautiful." His gaze hardened at her opponent. "Unfortunately it seems that her opponent is the exact opposite. Selfish and full of herself. It would be better if people like that didn't exist."

Popplio looked up at her grandpa with a confused look. Pikachu, however, felt disturbed after hearing this. The pokemon did agree that the world would be better but he also knew that the world wasn't like that. The way Lysandre spoke about them, however, felt rather foreboding to the mouse pokemon.

Ash and the others turned to him as well having heard his tone. "Oh sorry I tend to express my views when I see such things." The tree of them shrugged. They couldn't fault someone for expressing his views. Yet for Ash, he slightly wondered if his views were just something he believed.

Deciding to close the conversation the four turned their attention back to the match in front of them.

* * *

Serena held Braviar's pokeball in her hands. Despite winning Braviary was tied and her instincts as a trainer told her it was best to return him. "Braviary I think you need to return!" She held up his pokeball as the Valiant Pokemon gave a nod. A red flash came from the ball and pulled Braviary back in.

Jessica held on her next pokemon with a smirk. "So switching out already?" She taunted her before she tossed out a Great Ball, "Go Rhyperior!" with opened in a flash materialized a large brownish grey pokemon with orange stones and to Serena a familiar head.

Serena pulled out another pokeball tossing it out. "Serperior, Go!" Appearing in a flash Serperior sized up her opponent. The regal pokemon had a light a chuckle at this.

The Rhyperior glared at the grass type in front of him. " _What's so funny girlie?"_

Serperior shot a glare at the brute. " _Your a Rock and Ground type,"_ Serperior stated the obvious.

" _So what I've defeated Grass before you would be no different!"_ Serperior shot the Drill pokemon a challenging look. Up in the stands, Snivy started cheering on his mother which Rhyperior could just make out.

The referee raised his flag again. "Rhyperior vs Serperior! Battle begin!" With that, the battle had started.

Jessica like before made the first move. "Bulldoze now!" Rhyperior started to stomp on the ground as it shook. Serperior groaned as the shockwaves moved to her. Jessica smiled before issuing the next attack. "Now Flamethrower!"

A stream of flames was sent from the drill pokemon's mouth aimed right for Serperior. "Dodge it and use Leaf Storm!" Serperior raced out easily dodging the flames before a huge amount of leaves surrounded her before being sent at Rhyperior.

"Flamethrower again! Burn the leaves!" Rhyperior let out another burst of flames burning away much of the leaves.

Serena and Serperior weren't deterred by this in the least. "Use Leaf Storm one more time!"

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Jessica had a smirk as she knew that using this move would just weaken Serperior more. However, to her surprise, the Flames were meet with much more leaves then before some of which actually hit Rhyperior.

" _What in the world?"_ Rhyperior asked as Serperior shot him a smirk feeling her strength rise.

Jessica's eye narrowed as she realized what had happened. "Her Serperior has Contrary." That also meant that the Bulldoze she had Rhyperior use at the start only made Serperior faster instead of slower.

"Energy Ball!" Serperior created a bigger than usual ball of energy and fired it as Rhyperior.

"Stop it with Ice Punch." Rhyperior's fist was surrounded by a layer of cold and punched at the ball of energy. A struggle between the two when on until finally, the ball exploded. "Now charge at the Serperior!" The Drill Pokemon ran up to it with surprising speeds.

"Stay out of its reach and use Leaf Storm!" Serperior moved kept its distance as it gathered another massive wave of leaves. Instead or commanding Rhyperior to dodge or get out of the way Rhyperior continued its charge into the storm. "What?"

"Ice Punch!" Rhyperior was right in front of Serperior and delivered a cold covered haymaker to the grass snake sending her flying away a bit. Despite just running through the super effective Leaf Storm Rhyperior looked like it took a lot less damage then it should.

Serperior groaned picking herself up. " _Lucky Shot."_

"Flamethrower now!" Rhyperior just sent out a stream of fire when Serena acted quickly.

"Aqua Tail defend!" Serperior tail was covered with water and she brought it up to block the flamethrower. On contact, the flames started to spread out as Serperior groaned as a stray stream grazed her.

"Switch to Ice Punch!" Once again Rhyperior's fist was covered in cold as he aimed it at the grass snake.

"Aqua Tail defend!" Serperior swag her tail to meet the cold fist as soon as the flames ceased. Unfortunately, the drill pokemon was physically stronger of the two and sent back. Fortunately, her Aqua Tail managed to deflect most of the damage.

"Flamethrower!"

"Defend with Leaf Storm!" Rhyperiors stream of fire was meet with Serperior Leaf Storm which to deflect the flames around Serperior. As the flame stream came to an end Serena choose to go on the offensive. "Aqua Tail!" Serperior tail was covered in water and slammed into Rhyperior front knocking him back. Like before Serena noticed it didn't do as much damage as it should have.

The fact didn't go unnoticed by Serperior. " _Serena I think Rhyperior has Rock Solid!"_ That explained it. If this continued Serperior would collapse far before Rhyperior.

"Finish this Ice Punch!" Rhyperior brought its fist back for another punch, an idea hit Serena head as she recalled a tactic she watched.

"Move away and wrap your tail around its arm spike!" Serperior just barely managed to dodge using the speed boost from Bulldoze to do so. Wrapping her tail around the spike Serena added her next command "Gastro Acid!" Serperior spat out a poisonous substance from her mouth and on Rhyperior before he could toss her off.

The substance took effect as Rhyperior ability was negated finally evening the playing field. "Rock Wrecker finish this!" Rhyperior gathered a massive stone in his hands.

"Frenzy Plant!" Serperior's tail slammed into the grown as a mass of vines shot out. The two attacks went lose and struck their targets. They both collapsed on the ground fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle this is a draw!" The two recalled there pokemon wordlessly.

Serena held on Serperior pokeball and whispered to her grass type. "Thanks for giving your best." Serena knew that Snivy was likely crushed after seeing his mother defeated.

* * *

Back in the stands true to Serena's thoughts, Snivy had a sorrowful look on his face. "Snivy." Bonnie comforted the little grass type along with Dedenne.

"That Rhyperior was sure tough," Ash commented having watched how hard it was for Serena to even get a good attack in. Clemont shared that assessment. Rhyperior were naturally hardy pokemon combined with Rock Solid and its a much harder battle.

"She's lucky she managed to negate its ability by the end. I don't know if Frenzy plant would have been enough with it." As it stands Serena was still in the lead but Braviary was quite tried and if he had to guess Jessica was saving her best for last.

The two tossed out there their last Pokemon. Serena's pick was her starter Braixen. Jessica's pick was Ninetales that didn't look much like a Ninetales. It was white and light blue with its tails having a wisp-like aspect similar to a cloud or to snow. "Wait that's a Ninetales right?" Ash question was shared by many in the stands.

Clemont, however, was amazed at seeing it. "That's a regional variation of a Ninetales." Clemont clarified to Ash. "A few regions have pokemon that have adapted to foreign environments, and do to the long-term isolation develop different types."

Lysandre then was the next one to speak up. "I've been to the region that variation is from, it's an Ice and Fairy type." As soon as the referee began the match a hail storm started to kick up around the stadium as the Ninetales ability activated. At that time hidden heaters sprang into actions from on top the stands around with around the area in order to help with the cold.

* * *

Serena winced a bit as the temperature dropped due to Snow Warning. Hidden heaters sprang up around the stadium's edges in order to help calm the cold. Both her and Braixen had questioned if that was a Ninetales and indeed it was one. An Alolan Ninetales judging from its ability it was clearly an ice type. "Ice Beam!" Ninetales from her mouth shot form a lightning-like beam of cold which was aimed right at Braixen.

"Dodge to the right and Flamethrower!" Braixen twirled to the right grabbed her stick from her tail and light the flame sending a stream of fire.

"Jump and use Aurora Beam!" A rainbow-colored blast came from Ninetales mouth and headed straight for Braixen.

"Intercept it Flamethrower!" Another stream of fire went straight for the beam and the two cancel each other out. Braixen groaned as hail damage took place. Serena herself felt the chill as well strangely enough. "Psybeam!"

"Aurora Veil!" Just before the attack hit a barrier of cold flashed over and with it, the damage was halved. Ninetails sked back before another command was given. "Blizzard!" The storm seemed to get more violate as Braixen groaned at the pain.

Serena knew that there had to do something recalling the contest preferences she decided to use one of their routines "Surround yourself with Heat Wave!" Braixen swang her wand around and with that, a cloak of heated air and light fire surrounded herself the blizzard battered against it yet the heat greatly minimize the effects of the cold. "Now Flamethrower!" Braixen sent out a Stream of fire cutting through the cold to its target.

"Zen Headbutt." A smirk formed on Jessica's face as Ninetales ran in in its head glowing. Thanks to Aurora Veil the damage was lowered from super-effective down normal and Zen Headbutt lowered it even more so. The Alolan pokemon rammed into Braixen almost knocking her wand out as she was sent back. "Now Arora Beam!" The rainbow beam slammed into Braixen knocking her back and into the ground.

The Fox pokemon got up noticing that her wand was not in her hands anymore. She winced as the hail still hurt her. She saw it to the far right. " _Serena my wand!"_

"Braixen quick get your wand!" Braixen picked herself up and headed for it but Jessica would have none of it. The hail storm was getting weaker signing that soon the advantage she had would be lost too. "Dazzling Gleam!" Alolan Ninetales sent out a bright and sparkly flash at the Fox.

"Look out!" Serena's warning came out as Braixen rolled out of the way and then held out her hand. She and Serena had suffered his kind of thing a lot of times. Using psychic the wand shot up and returned to her hand. "Will-O-Wisp!" Several small bursts of a bluish flame were sent out at Ninetales.

"Dodge it now!" Ninetales jumped and waved from all but the last with managed to hit her in the flank. A burn formed which caused Ninetales to winced. Braixen did as well from the hail yet the pain was less before signaling that the hail had about to pass. "Use Blizzard!"

"You know what to do!" Braixen nodded as she spun her wand around covering herself in a Heat Wave

" _Heat Wave Cloak!"_ Like before the ice type attack hit into a blanket of warm air.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Ninetales let out another attack adding it on with the cold and managed to knock away her cloak. Braixen landed on the grown with a groan as she picked herself back up.

Ninetales winced in pain from the burn and could feel the Aurora Veil disappearing. Braixen turned to Ninetales as a red glow surrounded her and the small flame at the tip of her wand heightened in intensity. Braixen's Blaze ability had activated. " _Jessica quick!"_

"Dazzling Gleam!" Ninetales readied another of the fairy type attack.

"Heat Wave!" Braixen waved her wand around as an enhanced wave of fire and heated air slammed into the flash and manded to nearly blanket Alolan Ninetales. Aurora Veil, however, failed at that moment causing what damage she was hit with to be full on super effective.

Once again the burned acted up causing more pain. "Ice Beam another beam of ice was sent out.

"Dance, around it!" Braixen jumped out of the way using the moves she and Serena had made together. The alolan pokemon kept firing ice beams in desperation as Braixen waved the ice type. "Now let's finish it." Serena held her hand out as Braixen pointed her wand out. "Fire Blast!" With a wave of the wand, the powerful fire attack was sent hurling at Ninetales.

Jessica demeanor soon shattered as she watched the large burst of fire aimed at her pokemon. "Get out of the way!" The Ninetales jumped out managing to avoid a straight-up hit by the fire blast but the attack still slammed into her lover half taking a Blaze enhanced super effective attack. "Ninetales get up!" Ninetales tried to pick itself up but the last attack was just too much. Barely an inch off the ground Ninetales collapsed fainting.

The referee raised his flags. "Ninetales is unable to battle, Braixen is the winner! That means Serena Yvonne of Vaniville town is moving on to the next round." celebration broke out among the stands as Serena raced on the field to embraced Braixen in a hug.

The Fox pokemon returned her hug as the two then waved to the crowd. Jessica said nothing as she returned her Ninetales and walk out her head low. "Hey, that was a great battle you had us on the ropes a few times." Serena's words seem to fell on deaf ears as Jessica just walked out of the area.

* * *

Up in the stands, Lysandre shot the woman a look of disgust. "It's good sportsmanship that two opponents in an official battle shake hands or acknowledge each other. Like the selfish person, she is she tarnishes the beauty of the league and the world." He looked down at Popplio who was clapping in celebration along with everyone else.

Snivy hanged on the railing with his vines while Dedenne hanged on Donnie's shoulder. The Pokemon joining were their trainer in excitement for her win. "Alright way to go Braixen! Way to go Serena!"

Ash jumped out of his seat with Pikachu hoping on his shoulder. "Alright, Serena that was amazing!" His voice cut through and both Serena and Braixen turned to him and her friends. When they did Serena seemed to freeze up. Her eyes locked on the person next to Ash in the stands her father Lysandre.

* * *

Grace cheered as she watched her daughter's victory on tv. The former Rhyhorn race had been waiting ever since her daughter called to tell her about her that she was taking on the Sinnoh League and now her little girl had scored her first win. "That's my girl I think she has what it takes to win the league don't, you think?"

"Fletch, Fletching!" Her Fletchling cheered agreement with her trainer.

Rhyhorn who was laying on the floor gave his smile in agreement. "Rhyhorn."

The fourth member of the household had a smile on her cream and pink colored face. "Audino." The hearing pokemon took a sip of the tea she prepared for both her and Grace. The Unovan pokemon was always a joy to have around the house and was such a big help.

"I kinda wish Absol was here to watch this with us." Grace thought of the other pokemon her daughter had left with her. The Disaster Pokemon tend to travel a bit around a bit and usually returned every other week. "Hopefully he comes to watch Serena with us soon." The rest of the group were in agreement about that. As Grace watched the camera pan out around the spectators she stopped as she could have sworn she saw _him_ there.

* * *

 **If you can guess a lot of Serena's creative battling styles are based on her contest routines, a few she saw and tried out, and the like. Basically, I guess you can compare it to Ash's battling style. She doesn't use conventional styles like him but were as Ash can adapt and change on the drop of a hat without much warning. Serena has already come up with a bunch of routines that she could use before and can switch them out between a contest like style, and a more traditional battle as she needs. I figured this can create I nice contrast.**

 **Oh and now we have two of Serena's three other pokemon are. Audino and Absol, though I am pretty sure both are pretty obvious. As for the move then the four moves rule. I'm actually playing it that pokemon have the potential to use more but to unlock it depends and a number of factors from training to personal power, and personality. It gets harder and harder the more moves are unlocked with no guarantee it would work.**

 **As always feedback is welcomed and cya all next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**So yeah I noticed I may have been negating Ash a bit so well here one with a bit more Ash centered in it. Also a special surprise. Anyway, as usual, I would like to thank the reader, the favs, the followers and a special thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter, Amourshiper35, Rajiv A. Rajaram, StarMaidenWarrior, knight7572, and a Guest. You all inspire me to write and I thank you all.**

 **Starting from here Grammarly is being used to fix the chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: The Pokemon franchise is the creative property of Game Freak and not me. Please support the official product.**

* * *

Lysandre and Serena looked eyes for moments each one not moving or even thinking. Finally, Serena raced off out of the area leaving a stunned Braixen. " _Serena wait up!"_ The fox pokemon raced after her. Lysandre picked up Popplio and handed her to Ash.

"Excuse me." The raven-haired teen took her with confusion as Lysandre walked out of the stands in silence. Serena passed through the stadium's hallways until she saw him walking towards her. The two stopped as they looked at one another. Serena vaguely aware of Braixen having caught up with her as her attention was set on the man in front of her.

After a tense moment, Serena broke the quiet atmosphere. "What are you doing here?" She was finding it hard to believe that her father was right her in front of her.

Lysandre walked up to his daughter looking her in the eye. "I saw you on the preliminaries it would a pretty terrible of me as a father not to come and watch you compete in the Pokemon League." Lysandre face didn't hold a hint of disappointment at the fact she didn't think convinced at his explanation. "Your skeptical aren't you?"

Serena crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes. "Kinda yeah I mean…" She didn't know what she was going to add. Part of the reason was that he was busy the other being that her mother which begged the question, why was she skeptical. Lysandre placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen I never wanted for us to have such a strained relationship." Serena turned her head to the side. Truth is she really did want to have a better relationship with her dad. "Even though it's partly my fault Serena, I want to fix our relationship."

Serena looked back at her father. "Do you really mean it?" Lysander confirmed it with a nod. "Then I would like that." The two soon embraced one another in a hug. Braixen smiled as she watched Serena and her father promise to be closer.

The fox pokemon saw Ash standing off to the side with Pikachu. " _Serena, Ash is here."_ Serena broke the hug to see that Ash was indeed standing there.

"Ash, how long have you been standing there?" Serena had a faint blush of embarrassment wondering just how much he had seen.

"For a while, actually I saw most of it." Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Actually I wanted to find you to congratulate you on your win, it was amazing watching you battle."

Serena felt a light blush form as she shot him a smile. "Thanks, Ash."

Lysandre looked between the two of them for a second. ' _They seem awfully close.'_ Lysandre mind worked until it came to a conclusion. "Well, this is a surprise I didn't even know my daughter had a boyfriend already."

"What?!" The fact they both yelled out at the same time didn't quite cross their minds. Lysandre had a knowing smirk at this. Braixen and Pikachu couldn't help but snicker a bit. Ash was the first one to regain his composure. "W-we're not together."

Lysandre raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired boy and his daughter. Serena was obviously trying to hide her blush and the boys were plastered all over his face. Lysandre couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, then you too make it very convincing to think otherwise."

Braixen giggled in agreement. " _First Nurse Joy and now your own father, come on Serena just confess already."_ She mumbled the next part softly. " _I don't want to lose the bet with Gardevoir."_ Serena shot her a glare having heard that.

Pikachu looked at Serena contemplating whether he should help with his partners love life. ' _Screw it.'_ Knowing his trainer things wouldn't progress unless he forced it too. " _Hey, you can understand me correct?"_ Pikachu's words were met with Serena turning to him. ' _Alright looks like Sceptile wasn't joking.'_ The mouse pokemon filed this back for later. " _Ash is in love with you, trust me he basically admitted it to me before he did himself."_

Serena's heart almost skipped a beat as she heard this. Braixen turned from her to Pikachu. " _Same with her. She's been in love with him for years actually."_

" _Good, you mind confessing your feelings?"_ Pikachu didn't need to be told. He had quickly gathered that Serena was in love with Ash after being around her. " _Cause otherwise this could go on for years before my partner even realizes you actually love him back."_

" _...How?"_ Braixen was actually curious at how someone could take that long to recognize what's painfully obvious to anyone who spends time with her when she's with Ash.

" _He knows what love and romance are. Not what they look like when directed at him!"_ Pikachu groaned as he thought about how stupid that sounded. " _He literally just realized that he had fallen in love after someone nearly told him."_ Ash turned to his bubby unaware of the fact Pikachu has for all purposes betrayed him for his own good.

"Pikachu what is it?" There are times he wished he understood what pokemon were saying and one of those was now. Call it a gut feeling but Ash was now very mad at Pikachu for some unknown reason.

* * *

The second day of the league was now underway. The remaining first-round matches soon were given way to the first the second round matches. Serena past through the crowd in the stadium and into the stands followed by Gardevoir and Braixen. Looking around she soon found Brock and Dawn. The bluenette turned to her. "Oh Serena you're just in time Ash's match is about to start." She looked at the two pokemon. "Are they coming to watch?"

"Yeah, they wanted to watch it." Serena and her two Pokemon took their seats as Brock turned to her. Her eyes turned to Dawn's Buneary and Piplup in a cheerleader outfit. "Do they always dress up like this?"

"Pretty much! They both cheer on Ash as he battles!" Dawn explanation was meet with the two doing a bit of there routine for Serena to see. She wondered if she should make Snivy and Dedenne little outfits like Bonnie had wanted.

"So how did your battle go?" Brock questioned curiously as they didn't have time to watch it either though Ash did tell them at how her first round battle went.

"It went great, Lucario managed to knock out two of my opponents pokemon though the second got stealth rocks out. Then his last one took him out and almost got Serperior." She was thankful one of her foes attacked has raised her defense otherwise she would have been knockout much sooner, "I switched Aegislash out and finished him."

"Sounds intense." The crowd started to cheer as the two opponents walked out on the area. "Looks like the match is starting."

* * *

Ash waved out to his friends as she heard Brock, Dawn, and Serena cheer for him. Stopping at his place he looked at his opponent. He was a boy probably three years older than him. His foe narrowed his eyes at him. "Wait a minute, you look familiar." With a snap, his opponent finally remembered. "You were in the Indigo League a few years ago."

Ash nodded confirming his opponent's suspicions. "Yep, it was my first league too." Ash picked out the lure ball from his belt.

"Yeah, I could tell." His opponent readied a Dust Ball. "Hey, your Charizard listens to you now right?"

Ash winced as he recalled his pseudo-dragons former problem. He knew the fire lizard didn't like to be reminded of that time either. "No we no longer have that problem." Ash's opponent nodded as the two of them tossed out there first picks. "Totodile I choose you!"

In a flash, the small blue, crocodilian pokemon came out of the ball with a dance. "Marowak, Let's Go!" Appearing out of the dust ball wasn't the normal Marowak. Its body was thinner and black in coloration. It's skull and bone-club was of a darker shade of grey with a black mark on its head.

"Another regional variation," Ash recalled what Clemont had told him about this kind of pokemon. They had different types from others regions. He had to be on his toes. "Totodile we have to be on our guard we don't know what Marowak can do!"

"Toto, Totodile!" The Big Jaw Pokemon ceased dancing to give his trainer a nod.

The referee raised his flags. "This is an official match between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Joey Archer of Saffron City will now begin. Each side is allowed three pokemon, the match ends when all three pokemon on either side is unable to battle. Furthermore, substitutions are allowed for both sides." The referee turned to the two of them making sure they were ready. "Begin!"

Joey was the one to start things off. "Marowak Bone Rush!" The Bone Keeper Pokemon's bone glowed as he raced in ready to smack the Big Jaw Pokemon.

"Totodile dodge and use Headbutt!" The small water type jumped to the side and then rammed his head right at the regional variation. Instead of making contact the Big Jaw pokemon went right through the pokemon with no sign it had even affected him. "What the?" Ash quickly realized that this Marowak had to at least be the part ghost type.

"Shadow Bone now!" Marowaks bone was covered in a ghostly shadow as he turned to the side to strike at Totodile.

"Dodge it!" Unfortunately, Totodile didn't have time too as the shadowed bone wacked the Dig Jaw pokemon's side sending Totodile to the ground. "Quickly get up!"

Joey decided to pressed his advantage. "Thunder Punch now!" Electricity crackled around Marowaks fist as he charged at Totodile.

"You water gun on the ground!" Ash yelled as Totodile did so launching off and into the air as Marowaks fist only hit the water. "Now Water Gun!" The Big Jaw Pokemon let loose a stream of the wet stuff at Marowak.

"Marowak!" The Bone Keeper pokemon winced in pain from the super effective move.

"Marowak hang in there! Use Flame Charge!" Joey yelled as Ash was starting to get an idea of Marowaks typing. The fire ghost variation surrounded itself in a cloak of flames and raced over to Totodile.

"Water gun the ground again!" Totodile did so knocking him back into the air. The fire surrounded Marowak cut only through water.

"Use Thunder Punch on yourself!" Marowak didn't hesitate as the electric covered first slammed into his chest. Nothing seemed to happen as it did so yet Joey smiled. "Flame Charge!" Marowak was once again covered in flames and raced off at the falling Totodile this time much, much faster.

"Quick water gun!" Totodile got ready to launch another stream of water but this time Joey was ready.

"Jump now!" Marowak jumped into the air and intercepted Totodile canceling the attack. "Now Shadow Bone!" Marowak bone was covered in the ghostly energy as it wacked Totodile from the air and on the ground bouncing with a thud. "My Marowak might not be a ground type but it still has the Lightning Rod ability." That explained the speed boost.

Totodile groaned at the impact. "Totodile you have to get up!" Hearing Ash's voice the Big Jaw Pokemon shrugged to his feet as he looked at the Marowak definitely. Suddenly a white glow surrounded Totodile. Everyone watched as Totodile got bigger. Its spins grew more rigid as another one soon formed on top of his head.

When the glow ceased standing there was a medium-sized crocodilian pokemon with a yellow pattern covering its body. "Croc, Croc, Croconaw!" Croconaw throws his hands up in a dancing wave motion before he sprayed a bit of water upwards.

Ash face beamed with excitement. "Croconaw you evolved!" Croconaw flashed his trainer a happy smile.

"Congratulations Ash but it will take more than that to defeat us! Use Flame Charge!' Marowak was covered in the flash as he raced back even faster than before. Croconaw gaze hardens not having any more of that and let loose from his maw a torrent of Water right into the charging pokemon overwhelming the flames.

"That's Hydro Pump!" When the water ceased laying on his back was the unconscious Marowak.

Croconaw gave a break dance after having defeated his foe. "Marowak no!" The referee held up his flag. "Marowak is unable to battle, Croconaw is the winner!" Joey returned Marowak as Croconaw continued to Dance in celebration shooting out a small spray of water as he did so.

* * *

In the stands, Ash's friends were cheering along with the Big Jaw Pokemon. Brock couldn't help but smile at the happy Pokemon. "Well, it seems evolving has done little to curb Croconaw happiness."

"Well, Evolution doesn't usually change much of a pokemon's personality. Unless there a few unresolved issues or they are a Magikarp there not much in the way of change." That brought a thought to Serena's other pokemon. She had hoped she had helped it with her problems but after she evolved it was very clear that wasn't the case.

Dawn turned to her wondering about how her Mamoswine fit into that. "Where did you learn that?" The Sinnoh native turned to the Kalosian

' _I can ask the pokemon themselves.'_ Serena knew saying that would bring looks to her. She could calm shes psychic and get a pass but not many tend to believe that without proof. "Professor Sycamore a family friend, he researches pokemon evolution and I learned a lot from him." Her choice of answer seemed to have worked as Dawn didn't press it.

* * *

Joey pulled out a Netball from his belt. "Well, Ash I must admit I'm impressed that your Totodile would evolve to win the match." He tossed the ball into the air. "Scizor go!" In a flash, a red humanoid insect with a metallic exoskeleton appeared out in front of Joey.

"Scizor!" The Bug and Steel type stood at the ready. It stared down Croconaw ready for a fight. Ash looked at his recently evolved water type. Evolving did help him yet he had taken a beating before.

Yet Croconaw however still looked raring to go. "Croconaw do you want to take a break?" Croconaw shook his head no. "Alright then."

The referee raised his flags as the trainers pokemon staired each other down. "Begin."

"Swords Dance!" Joey commanded as Scizor did a few moments with its claws glowing.

"Hydro Pump!" Croconaw let out a huge torrent of water aimed at Scizor hoping to stop him from completing his dance.

As soon as it was, however, Joey wasted no time with a counter. "X-Scissor!" Scizors claws glowed before a cutting X sliced through the water and to Croconaw who was knocked back. "Bullet Punch!" Scizors clawed glow as the Steel type quickly closed in and delivered a powerful claw punch to Croconaw.

Croconaw landed on its side with a groan having fainted. "Croconaw is unable to battle Scizor is the winner." As The referee called the match, Scizor posed relaxed.

Ash pulled out Croconaw's Pokeball returning him in a flash of red. "You did great out there take a long rest." Ash reached into his belt and unclicked another Pokeball. He took a moment looking at it. It would be a long time since she battled with him yet he could feel that she was ready. "Pidgeot! I choose you!" The ball opened as Ash's first flyer materialized in the air.

* * *

Brock was at a lost for words when he saw the bird pokemon. "No way he actually remembered." Brock's amazement didn't go unnoticed by either Dawn or Serena.

"What promise?" Brock turned to Serena and Dawn noticing they both had the same curious expression.

"Pidgeot was Ash's second catch and his first flyer." Brock started as he looked at the bird pokemon. "Before he went to the Orange Island there was a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto that had been threatened by a flock of Spearow lead by a Spearow, Pidgeotto evolved in order to protect the flock and her and Ash managed to drive the Fearow away." Brock paused before he turned back to them. "He promised to see her again and I kinda assumed he forgot."

The girls and the pokemon looked at the young man for a few seconds before Serena spoke up. "Did you ever bothered to ask him?" Serena gave him a raised eyebrow.

"No, I did not." Brock felt he that he had to give Ash an apology.

* * *

Pidgeot landed in from of her trainer as she looked down her opponent. Joey looked at her recalling the Pidgeotto Ash had with him doing the Indigo League. "WellI see your Pidgeotto evolved." Scizor got into a battle stance as he eyed his opponent.

Ash smiled as he thought back to his ever-loyal Pidgeot. After he returned from the Orange Islands and every similar return from his journey he would pay her a visit. Each time he helped her drive the Spearow back. Midway through his Sinnoh travels he got a call from Oak. Turns out she had returned to the ranch. Apparently, the flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto had grown strong enough that she was no longer needed. "She has been for years now."

The referee gave the signal to begin and the two don't waste a moment. "Bullet Punch!"

Scizor's claws glowed as he raced at the bird pokemon. "Dodge and use Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot raced a stream of white behind her as she waved out of the pincer pokemon's attack and rammed into his back knocking him down for a moment.

"X-Scissor!" Scizor pulled himself up and let out the X shaped attack at Pidgeot.

"Counter with Air Slash!" Pidgeot wings beaten hard and sent a compressed airwave at the attack. The two meet and cancel each other out. "Again!" Another burst of Air was sent at Scizor.

Joey held his arm out as he gave the next order. "Flash Cannon!" Scizor opened its pincer and fired a glowing beam of energy at Pidgeot. The bird waved out of the way as Scizor kept his claws pointed at her. "Keep it up until you hit her."

"Scizor!" Scizor fired flash cannon after flash cannon as Pidgeot waved out of the way. One of them ended up grazing her causing her wince before another finally hit the bird on point.

She fell from the sky as Joey gave Scizor's next order. "Bullet Punch!"

"Use air slash to right yourself and go in for Double-Edge!" Pidgeot beat her wings sending a burst of air below her which managed to stop her from falling. Scizor had to move its claws up as the Bird pokemon came and slammed into him. The two pushed against each other until they both were sent back.

The two Pokemon stared down one another. "Scizor Gigi Impact!"A glowing purple vortex surrounded by a purple cyclone as he raced as Pidgeot.

"Fly up!" Pidgeot took to the air to get away. Scizor, however, jumped up and followed the bird. "Dive and spin around Scizor!" Pidgeot dived down and with a spin managed to past over Scizor. "Hurricane!" Pidgeot unleashed a massive cyclone of glade force wind at Scizor who crossed its arms in pain.

"Scizor, Flash Cannon!" Scizor pointed its pincers down and a fired the flashy energy beam right through the hurricane and into Pidgeot causing the bird pokemon to hit the ground with a thud. "Now Bullet Punch!" Scizor clawed glow again as it came in quick.

"Roll you're with Steel Wing!" Ash yelled out as Pidgeots wing covered with a metal glow and knocked her out of the way and up on her feet. "Air Slash!" Pidgeots wings beat sending a compressed airwave at Scizor's back blowing it away.

As Scizor got back up Joey gave the next command. "X-Scissor!" Scizor shot another X shaped attack at Pidgeot.

"Air Slash send yourself into the air!" Pidgeot slammed his wings downwards. The attack sending her into the air as X-Scissors past over.

"Giga Impact!" Scizor's body became encased in a purple corkscrew of energy. The bug and steel type jumped after Pidgeot who raced out of the way.

Ash looked upwards at the Sun as an idea formed. "Pidgeot stop and ascend upwards.." The Bird ceased running from Scizor and flew higher into the sky. Scizor turned towards her but had to hold its claws up at the light of the sun was in the way. "Now charge yourself up!" Pidgeot body soon surrounded by a powerful layer of energy. "Now dive and use Sky Attack!" Pidgeot seen dived down her body encased in a phoenix-like aura of golden energy.

"Scizor Giga Impact quick!" Scizor surrounded itself in energy but it was a little too late as Pidgeot's Sky Attack slammed into him and continued with him downwards until they crashed into the ground.

As the smoke cleared Pidgeot flew out tired and a bit ruffed up. Scizor, however, was laying on his back having fainted from the impact. "Scizor is unable to battle Pidgeot wins1" A round of cheers came from the stands after having witnessed the intense battle.

Joey held out Scizor's Pokeball as he returned the bug steel type before looking at it. He gave it a smile before looking at his opponent. "I must say not many flyers learn Sky Attack. You both must have been training for years with how good you both are."

Joey's praise made Ash feel uneasy. In truth, he didn't train Pidgeot. She mostly did it herself fighting the Spearow, and other threats while training the flock to defeat itself. Actually, he tends to focus on training a new team each journey. Joey held out his last Pokeball. This one a normal one. "Time for my last pokemon. Charizard Go!"

Materializing from the ball came the pseudo-dragon. Joey's Charizard gave a roar as it appeared on the field. Ash looked at the flying fire type as his choice was set. Pulling out Pidgeots Pokeball he pointed at her as a red light sprang forth. "Pidgeot Return." The red flash hit the Bird pokemon as she returned to the Pokeball.

Placing the ball back on his belt he pulled out another one. "Charizard I choose you!" In a flash, his Pokeball burst opened as Ash's Charizard appeared with a mighty roar and wing beat. He looked at his opponent with a growl as he noticed it was another Charizard. The two quickly sized one another up.

* * *

Serena looked at the two pseudo-dragons as the stared at one another. Joey's was larger than Ash's yet she knew size didn't translate into power. The display that Ash's Charizard did was a good sign of that. Dawn looked at the two Kanto fire lizards. "So it's a battle between two Charizards?"

Brock nodded as he analyzed the two. "Never has a type advantage. Victory will come down to whoever is stronger and better trained." Dawn turned to the two as she wondered if Ash's Charizard was the stronger.

"Hey, Brock, who do you think would win?" Brock tilted his head to Serena before he gave his answer.

"I have to go with Ash's Charizard." The girls and pokemon gaze turned to Ash's Charizard as Brock continued to speak. "I watched as Charizard evolved from a Charmander, I've seen it fight." The referee readied the two for the battle. The two trainers commanded a flamethrower and true to Brock's words Ash's Charizard's flamethrower pushed back Joey's after a brief struggle.

* * *

Joey's Charizard flew up right as the flamethrower came at him. If fire wasn't going to work then they had to try something else. "Use Thunder Punch!" Joey's Charizard's arm became coated in lighting energy as he shot towards Ash's Charizard.

"Block it with Shadow Claw!" Ash's Charizard's arms were covered in a ghostly glow with morphed into large claws. The electric fist from Joeys was meet with the ghostly claws of Ash's and the two battled it out for a moment.

Both Charizards pushed with all their might with Ash's slowly pushing Joeys back until he broke the lock and slammed his shadow claw on Joey's sending him back. Joey growled at Ash's Charizard with annoyance. He was larger and heavier than Ash's and yet physically Ash's seemed the stronger of the two.

"Flare Blitz!" Joey's surrounded itself in a coat of flames before rocketing at Ash's Charizard.

"Counter with Dragon Rush!" Ash's rocked out surrounded by a glow of blue energy in the form of a Dragon. The two hit midway and began another clash of power. After a few seconds of back and forth, Dragon Rush broke right though Flare Blitz hitting Joey's badly. Ash's flew upwards before being commanded for his next attack. "Fire Pledge!"

Ash's Charizard slammed himself into the ground as Fire Erupted from under him and envolved Joey's. "Flamethrower quick!" Joey's shout a stream of from out hitting Ash's Charizard. The not very effective move was more annoyance to him as he used his wings to block much of the flames. "Now Thunder Punch!" The flames ceased revealing Joey's Charizard right in front of him. With lighting cracking in his fist he delivered a brutal uppercut to Ash's face.

Despite the pain from the super effective attack Ash's used its wings to right itself. "Use Shadow Claw!" Ash's arms covered once again in claws of ghost energy and charged at Joey' claws slashing him knocking Joey's back once again.

Joey gaze hardened as he watched this. "Dragon Pulse!" His Charizard fired a blast of draconic energy at Ash's in the chest sending him back. "Fly into the air now!" His Charizard ascended up into the sky quickly with Ash's following behind. At the least, his was faster compared to Ash's. Once there was enough distance Joey gave the next command. "Flare Blitz!"

Flames surrounded Joey's Charizard as he shot downwards at Ash's Charizard. "Dragon Rush let's go!" Ash's surrounded it's with Draconic energy and rammed into Joey's Flare Blitz. The two struggled briefly this time aided by the act of falling Joey's manage to put up more of a fight.

"Break off now!" Joey's pushed itself out of the clash missing most of the damage from it but wincing as the recoil damage took effect. Ash's Charizard Ascended skyward before stopping. "Fire Blast Go!"

"Deflect it with Dragon Tail!" A scary energy field surrounded Charizard's tail as he swang it at the fire blast Blocking most of the attack and leaving the rest to graze him slightly. "Follow up with Dragon Rush!"

Ash's Charizard descended with Draconian energy at an alarming rate. "Block with Steel Wing!" Joey's wings gain a metallic sheen as the Rush slammed into it knocking him down while taking some of the impact off of him. As he pulled himself up Joey's tail flame increased in size as it glowed hotter signing the activation of the Blaze ability. "Blast Burn go!" Joey's Charizard changed up its most powerful attack amped up by the Blaze ability.

"Shield yourself with Fire Pledge!" Ash's Charizard slammed into the ground as Joey's unleashed the attack. As soon as the two meet a wall of flames surrounded Ash's creating a plume of smoke and ash. A tense few seconds past by Joey's Charizard until Ash called out its final attack. "Dragon Rush full power!" Joey's didn't have to dodge or defend as the Draconian energy slammed right into his chest sending him into the area wall with a thud.

He collapsed on his stomach and tried to pick himself up only to fail and finally faint. "Joey's Charizard is unable to battle. Ash's is the winner. That means Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is moving on to the next round!" The crowd Cheered as Ash's Charizard gave a mighty roar of victory spewing a stream of fire. Ash raced over and gave his Charizard a celebratory hug. Joey sighed as he returned his Charizard.

He looked at his Charizard's Pokeball and turned to walk away when Ash's voice cut out. "Hey, that was a great battle you almost had me a few times." Joey turned to him with a sly smirk.

"I wouldn't say almost, your Charizard pretty much dominated the last fight." He turned to Ash. "It was a great battle none the least." He held out his hand as Ash shook it.

* * *

Dawn stood in cheer amazed by how the fight went. "Alright go Charizard!" Buneary and Piplup joined in with there trainer. Dawn turned to Brock with excitement. "You weren't kidding when you said Ash's Charizard was going to win this."

Brock nod his head. "Yep Charizard has always been one of Ash's heavy hitters, he's even fought with Legendaries you know." That peaked the interest of Serena and her pokemon who looked at Charizard. If what Brock said was true and given what they had heard from Ash it probably was then Charizard was very powerful.

Braixen gaze moved to Gardevoir who seemed in thought. " _So how powerful do you think he actually is?"_ Gardevoir turned to her for a brief moment and then right back at the pseudo-dragon.

She looked at Braixen for clarification. " _Relative to me you me?"_ The Fox Pokemon gave her a nod in confirmation. Gardevoir focused on Charizard for a few seconds recalling how the fight had gone with Joey's before turning back to her. " _Right now I don't fully know how strong he is but as it looks he far more skilled, and likely has more moves than me."_

" _Before or after Mega Evolution?"_ Was Braixen's next question.

Gardevoir didn't like to make such assessments. Raw power wasn't usually everything after all. Training, skill, even the right move poll could mean the difference between victory and defeat. If she went by everything as is the answer becomes muddied. " _You know Mega evolution doesn't make me more skilled right?"_

* * *

Tobias stood on the field as his opponent stared him down a whirlwind of emotions on his face. Finally, his opponent steeled his nerves and pulled out his Pokeball. "Listen here you I have the perfect plan to stop your Darkrai!" His voice was raising as any doubt vanished from his enemy. "Go Alakazam!"

The Psi Pokemon appeared ready to do battle with the Darkrai. "Alakazam!" Tobias tossed his Pokeball into the air which his choice flew out and rested hovering right in front of him.

The crowd was in a stunned silence. The referee was making sure she was seeing this. The Alakazam and its trainer were wide-eyed with fear once again returning to the trainers face. "Y-you... You have… A Latios?!"

Tobias smiled as the Eon Pokemon floated at the ready. Tobias face soon gained a smug smirk. He wasn't blind to the fact trainers were coming up with ways to counter his Darkrai. From fighting types to Pokemon with the synchronize ability to even powerhouses. All in order to defeat his Darkrai and him. As such he decided to make a point. He was not going to be defeated by anyone here. No one stood a chance at winning the league but him. "Why yes, I am allowed to have five other pokemon you know."

As the referee raised his flags Tobias could see that any bravado his opponent had completely disappear. "Latios vs Alakazam begin!" As soon as the referee said those words did Tobias opponent regret switching out his ice type.

"Alakazam quick do something!" The Psi pokemon was just as terrified as his trainer and didn't know what to do.

Tobias held out his arm seeing how he had physiologically defeated his opponent it was up to him to use the first move. "Use Shadow Ball!" The ghost type attack charged before being fire at the frozen in fear psychic type.

* * *

Watching from the pokemon center a tinge of fear ran through Bonnie's body as she turned to her brother. Clemont expression was largely static she could tell he was also speechless at this turn of events. "Hey, Clemont isn't catching a Pokemon by battling it usually how it's done?"

Clemont turned his head to her having thought the same thing. "Yes, it is Bonnie." Neither said anything as they watched Latios defeat Alakazam, who barely managed to even fight back.

"You don't think that Tobias has a pokemon even stronger then both Darkrai and Latios do you?" The siblings looked at one another as the question ate away at not only them but every competitor still in the tournament. If it was true then what was the monster that Tobias has waiting in the wings. Clemont didn't want to answer the question and Bonnie didn't want to hear the answer.

* * *

A thud came as Ursaring collapsed the Luster Purge knocking him into the wall. The referee raised her flag. "Ursaring is unable to battle Latios wins." Tobias watched as the Ursaring disappeared as the crowd seemed to not be as celebratory as last time. The way Tobias defeated him was a bit too brutal for there tastes.

Tobias raised his Pokeball and returned Latios. "Alright, I think I have made my point with Latios." He returned his Pokeball and reached for the third and last Pokeball on his belt. "Are you going to give up?"

For a moment Tobias's opponent considered doing just that. His plan to defeat Darkrai was ruined and Latios nearly defeated two of his three pokemon without much trouble. "N-no!" He pushed those fears aside. "No, I won't Krookodile go!" The Intimidation pokemon appeared on the other side of the field.

Tobias tilted his head down his hair blocking the light and giving him an almost terrifying look. "So be it. "Go, Hydreigon!" Appearing in a flash was a three-headed no armed pokemon with six long jaded looking wings. The only really weird thing was that this Hydreigon was a bit bigger than the norm. The Brutal pokemon gave a roar as its wings set up a gust of Wind.

When Hydreigon locked eyes with Krookodile it let out a menacing roar causing Krookodile to take a step back. "Krookodile."

Tobias had a smirk on his face. "This Hydreigon is my first pokemon! It was this pokemon that defeated Darkrai and Latios, allowing me to catch them! This also my most powerful pokemon!" Tobias announced to everyone.

Krookodile and its trainer didn't even hear the referee call the start of the match. "M-most...most powerful."

"Hydreigon Hyper Beam! All Out!" Tobias gave the command. An orange ball formed in from of Hydreigon's mouth and to everyone watching two smaller ones formed the lesser mouths. Right before the beams fired Krookodile trainer in a panic freight returned him and the spot was the beams hit exploded.

A powerful glow came up as the ground shattered under the force dust and wind paused past as even the spectators in the lower stands covered there eyes. When it was done the ground were Krookodile had been was blasted apart along with much of his side of the area. Bits of dust fell from the sky as Hydreigon landed. No one spoke, the crowd didn't cheer, and those watching from the league screens were all silent. Tobias turned to the referee. "He withdrew his pokemon, therefore, he forfeits it."

It took the referee seconds to regain her composer after just witnessing this. "Krookodile has been forfeited, Hydreigon wins. The victor is Tobias." No one cheered as Tobias returned Hydreigon to its Pokeball. There were only looks of fear on the spectator's faces.

* * *

 **So how many trainers do you think he basically scared out of the Lily of Valley Conference? I'll be honest Tobias is very flat as a character so I figure I give him a personality and have him show off the pokemon that made his catching of Latios and Darkrai possible. Originally I wasn't but well you know how it goes. Also if you really want to know. In terms of raw power yes Serena's Gardevoir is close to Charizard without using Mega Evolution. In terms of everything else, training, skill, move pool and experience in battle Charizard is the clear winner. Remember it takes more than raw strength to win a fight. As for Tobias's Hydreigon... you can guess from that last seen how they compare to it.**

 **So any feedback is welcomed and I can tell just from this chapter and AN how that might end up. I'll cya all next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, I can say without a doubt that this arc has been fun writing but sadly we are close to the end of it. Well, its time to begin setting the Dominos. Like always a special thanks to everyone who view, favorite, and follow. Another special mention to the reviewers StarMaidenWarrior, Amourshiper35, Rajiv A. Rajaram, Reishin Amara, and about two Guest reviews. Now then onward to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak and in no way me. Please support the official work.**

* * *

Mr. Goodshow stood frozen blinking for a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming and he had heard his assistant correctly, and that this wasn't a dream. "They're leaving." His assistant gave a nod before turned on the recording of Tobias Darkrai, Latios and the display of power from his Hydreigon.

Then on the scene showed trainers of the tournament with many of the trainer's portrait backgrounds going dark. "Yes, it seems that Tobias has effectively gutted the conference with his sheer display of power." She clicked again showing Serena, Ash, and Paul. "These are the only three that have as of yet haven't left the island."

Mr. Goodshow gave a heavy sigh at these turn of events. "I never thought I would see something like this happening at one of the Conferences." The elderly man was crushed at watching one person nearly destroy his life's work in a matter of hours.

"Sir this is serious." She produced a folder for him. The elderly man looked it over showing how much strain Tobias had actually put the league though. "We can't continue the conference with only for members. Yet we are now in a bind as several of our sponsors have basically wasted money on this Conference." That was a thing Mr. Goodshow always disliked. The pokemon league was basically kept alive across much of the world by sponsorship. Only a handful of regions had government-sponsored leagues and as such were paid for.

Cynthia stood up her eyes closed. "Perhaps that's what he wants." The two turned to the Sinnoh Champion. Cynthia opened her eyes as she recalled a few other recent leagues. "Ever since the birth of the Interregional League Committee, there has been a push against its existence."

Mr. Goodshow looked down after Cynthia said this. He knew better than anyone about this. When he pushed for an Interregional league based on his home regions governmental sponsored one it seemed people across the world were for it. Then after it came into being the true weight of such a thing came crashing down to many that were for it. The reasons viewed per person and group yet, in the end, they all wanted the same. The destruction of the Interregional League.

"Are you sure this is the case?" Goodshow's assistant chimed in. "I mean what if he just a battler who dislikes the tournament to decide who gets to fight the elite four and you?" That was another point of criticism that came from trainers who take part in the league. The Elite Four and Champion of each region watched their regions Conferences. This was criticized as it meant that they knew how their future opponent would likely fight allowing them to surprise and neutralize them when they did challenge the Elite Four.

Cynthia herself knew this criticism all too well. In fact, in Unova, it got so bad that the committee is under pressure to abolish it or face dismantling. It got worse with Aldar deciding to step down. "If that is the case then why would he go through all this effort at simply showing us his Hydreigon?"

* * *

Ash watched the reply of Tobias's Hydreigon on the stadium screen. It was basically the only thing that was being replied on every screen for the whole day. Several trainers who saw it had simply turned in and left after watching the whole thing. The reply once again showed his Hydreigon firing a "Tri Hyper Beam" as a few trainers who had left called it. The sheer power of the attack was what crushed most of the trainers competing.

"Pika Pikachu." Watching the Hydreigon attack actually made Pikachu doubt that they could win. If they get past Darkrai there will be a Latios. If they defeated both legendaries there were three other pokemon to face. After that they had Hydreigon. This Hydreigon that according to its Tobias defeated two legendary pokemon. Having Charizard join the league made it seem like they could do so but now the mouse pokemon wasn't so sure.

Pikachu's ears twitched as he heard someone stop right behind them. "So are you planning to continue? Or will you be leaving?" Turning around Ash saw Tobias staring at him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Neither said anything as they looked at each other. After a full minute, Ash's hands clenched into fists as he held a determined look on his face. "No way I'm not backing down!" Tobias expression did change as Ash had said those words. "So what if your Hydreigon is strong enough to defeat Darkrai and Latios I will find a way to win."

Tobias closed his eyes the expression on his face still not changing. After a few moments, he opened them and looked at Ash straight in the eyes. "Why are you doing this? What exactly is your goal in all of this?" Tobias expression finally changed to one of curiosity.

"My goal is to win the league and then become a Pokemon Master!" Silence once again fell over the two of them. After the moment past Tobias started to laugh causing Ash to give him a glare. "What so funny?"

"You think that being a Pokemon Master means you have to win a league and what defeat Cynthia?" The laughter ceased as Tobias pulled out Darkrai's Pokeball. "You have no idea where the term actually came from do you?" His expression hardened as he started the Kanto Native down. "The League abuses the term twists its very meaning and makes fools like you believe that to be a master you must win a league or defeat the Champion, be an Elite Four member or something else they made up." Tobias put the Pokeball down as his expression became an unreadable and emotionless one. "It's all complete lies that Goodshow has spent decades telling the masses."

Ash stared at him, his face filled with anger. Ash pulled his fist back and aimed a punch right at Tobias smirking face. Tobias got out of the way as Ash and Pikachu just glared at him. "Are you saying my dream a whole lie!"

Tobias rolled his eyes. "No, I am saying the way you are going after it is a lie." Tobias held out Darkrai's Pokeball for him to see. "How do you think I managed to catch Darkrai?"

"You said your Hydreigon defeated it in a battle." Ash snapped his anger fading as he regains control over his emotions.

"I did but I never said that I catch it afterward." He placed the ball back on his belt. "For thousands of years the title of Pokemon Master was given to Champions, Champions of the what we now term Legendaries, as well convince said beings to follow them and their goals and becoming partners in changing the world." Tobias looked him straight in the eyes. "Why do you think the League has the flame lit before each tournament? They are asking for Ho-Oh to bless the Champion both of the league and the conference, yet have you ever notice that not one of them have ever even _seen_ Ho-Oh, the being they are asking to be blessed by, not even once!" Tobias turned his back to Ash as the teen just stared at Tobias in silence.

Ash didn't know what to respond with. What Tobias just told him sounded like he was calling all he had done a lie. Yet at the same time what he had said about the flame. It was to ask for Ho-Oh's blessing yet none of them had even seen it. He had seen Ho-Oh on the first day of his journey as well as a few other times. "Are you…"

Tobias stood there unmoving before he finally spoke. "No, there hasn't been a Real Pokemon Master for almost half a millennia." Tobias' hands hovered over the pokeballs that held Latios and Darkrai. "Both of them had the same goal as me when I meet them, I battled them to in order to recruit them." He looked back at Ash seeing the conflict within the body visible on his face. "A true pokemon master does need to battle one to get them to follow them, by that I am not a Master." He turned away once again. "I am only a means to an end."

With his piece said Tobias walked off leaving Ash alone with his thoughts. Pikachu looked at his partner expression. Pikachu started to get worried. "Pi, pika, pi?"

Ash's mind was racing and conflicted about all Tobias had said. ' _There hasn't been a Real Pokemon Master for almost half a millennia.'_ Tobias words cut deep within him. ' _Is it true?'_ He didn't want to believe it. His mind racing to all the times he helped legendary pokemon. The fact he saw Ho-Oh on his first day. ' _Yet have you ever notice that not one of them have ever even seen Ho-Oh, the being they are asking to be blessed by, not even once!'_ He had seen Ho-Oh, something Champions had never witnessed.

"Ash, hey Ash!" Ash turned to Brock and Dawn as they walked up with worried looks on there faces. "We saw Tobias walking away from you." Ash didn't make eye contact with them and looked away. Dawn expression became one of worry for her big brother figure. "Ash, what did he say to you?"

Ash didn't answer her and instead turned to Brock. "Brock why exactly are Champions considered Pokemon Masters by some?"

Brock didn't answer immediately as he had never seen Ash ever ask this question. "Well from what I recalled as a gym leader. They are called that due to old legends about pokemon masters from times long ago. The league attempts to replicate it the feel." Brock could have sworn that as soon as he had said those words that Ash had tensed up.

"I'm going to go for a walk." He picked up Pikachu and handed him to Dawn. "I need to think about a few things mind watching Pikachu for me?" The blue haired girl took the mouse pokemon as they both gave Ash a worried look. "I need to be alone."

* * *

Paul watched the recording in silence. He tried to hide it but Tobias was terrifying. The fact that he pretty much sent out his Hydreigon just to scare everyone didn't sit right with the cold teen. He could understand showing one's power but the way Tobias went about it. The cold teen's eyes turned as he saw the young man in question walking up to him his expression neutral. The two looked at one another as the air became tense.

Finally, Paul broke the silence. "What do you want?" Tobias expression didn't change in the slightest he only looked at his recording.

"Why are you still here?" It wasn't a question so much as a statement. Paul's gaze hardened as he just looked at the man.

"To win that's why." Tobias walked up to Paul and looked at him square in the eye. Paul stared back as they sized one another up.

Finally, Tobias looked like he was about to laugh at him. "You are here to win? Are you serious?" He then started to chuckle at the thought. Paul fists clenched in anger at this. "Tell me to have you competed in any other conferences?"

Paul was about to speak when he stopped himself. He remembered his travels across the other regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn they were all the same. He got the badges but he was too late to even compete in the conferences. The one n Johto was exceptionally bitter. He was so late that his other seven badges no longer counted as that year's conference was already over. It's the reason why when he came back to Sinnoh that he stopped playing around and went for the strongest and the best pokemon he could find.

Unfortunately for Paul his silence only betrayed this fact to Tobias who started to laugh at him. "Oh, my Arceus this is just sad." Paul could feel himself crushing his teeth at this. Tobias leaned in closer to the now visibly angry trainer. "I have the strongest pokemon here. I do can you even hope to defeat me?"

Paul shot him an intense and hard glare. "You may have strong pokemon." Paul couldn't deny that. Two legendaries, as well as the pokemon that defeated both of them, made that very clear. "Yet I'm starting to think that's not what it's all about." He hated admitting this but with someone like Tobias, he'll swallow his pride.

"Who taught you that?" Tobias gave him an inquisitive look.

Paul didn't answer the young man immediately. It wasn't because he didn't respect the trainer who believed that, not anymore at least. He had seen him dislike boarding on contempt. After running into him his opinion changed little. When he found out that he defeated the Pyramid King and the battle frontier was when his respect really skyrocket.

The Frontier Brains were considered to be around the same level as Elite Four members. To defeat them was something only experienced trainers hoped they could do. Yet despite being only fourteen at the time, he had won. He even was offered the position of being a Frontier Brain. It was after that that he decided to look up more about him. True in his first year he lost in the first round, but months later he went on to defeat Drake of the Orange Crew and his Dragonite. Impressive feet as said Dragonite was considered to be strong like the ones Lance trained.

He didn't fully agree with his methods yet he couldn't deny that he made it worked. Finally, Paul decided to swallow his pride. "The person who managed to both defeat Drake of the Orange Islands and the Battle Frontier."

Tobias was actually surprised to hear this. He had heard about such a person. The tails about him had also stated that he had helped take out Team Aqua, Team, Magma, interfere with Team Rocket enough that the organization had largely been underground. and as of recently Hunter J, and Team Galactic. "You really meet him?"

Paul smirked at this. It seemed that Tobias had the same kind of respect for him. Paul wondered if Ash was deliberately keeping who he as a secret. It helped that each region he went to he started almost from scratch. It makes pinning him down harder for trainers who don't do their research. "I have and I've battled him." The cold the stared back at him. "I'm done with this I am still completing even if you're stronger than me."

With that Paul walked away his pride was a bit wounded yet it was healed by the fact he managed to turn Tobias attempt to intimidate him back on the man. Tobias looked at the retreating teen with a glare. "This isn't going as planned." He whispered under his breath.

Tobias still had one other person to deal with. The girl from Kalos was still competing last he checked. As he took his leave to find her he didn't notice that someone had been watching his exchange with Paul. Cynthia had a feeling something was up with that trainer. He watched as Ash left with his head down and in deep thought. The Sinnoh Champion now could guess why that was.

She cursed to herself. What Tobias was doing wasn't technically against the league's rules. Regardless no self-respecting trainer would do what he was doing. ' _I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Reaching into her coat she pulled out a necklace with a small marble-like stone attached to it just like the one Serena had in the pendant she always wears.

* * *

Serena was sitting outside as she thought about all of this. Tobias showing had depleted the league and now it seemed she was facing him ahead of time. ' _Assuming they don't cancel the league outright.'_ Unlike everyone who probably took part in the league she didn't really picture herself being the winner. In truth, she didn't do it because she was strangely given the badge case.

A few coordinators she had meet actually did gyms and league battles at some point either before there career or during. It wasn't a common practice but those that did tend to do it to test out how well they faired or because like Serena they had pokemon who preferred it over contests. There was even a very small group who did both regularly. Battling Coordinators was the unofficial term. "Well, now I'm surprised you're still here." She turned her head to the side and saw Tobias standing there his eyes closed.

Serena got up from the bench as she looked at him. Unlike with either Ash or Paul, the air was calmer. Tobias opened his eyes as he stared at the girl. He had seen how her pokemon battled. They had a flash display as the fought. She was a Coordinator taking part in a pokemon league. "I made a commitment and I'm not stopping until I follow through with it."

Tobias looked up at the stadium for a second then returned his gaze to her. "Do you see yourself as winning the league?" Serena turned away slightly. "Tell me why are you really doing this?"

"I was given a badge case, and a few of the Coordinators I know told me I should try it out." That was her original reason for doing so. Once she saw Ash that reason soon was replaced with a new one. She wanted to do it for Ash. The fact he loved her, which his Pikachu just state up told her behind his back, solidified it to her.

Tobias walked up to her and gave her an apologetic look. "Listen I know the reasons that Coordinators usually do this. The league battlers are far too hard on trainers like you and others who don't follow the circuit."

Serena knew that all too well. A few of them even told her to quit on her Sinnoh travel. One of them even complained that she was a terrible trainer and had the nerve to say that she shouldn't even have pokemon. "Yeah I know I've met a few of them in my travels."

Tobias held out Darkrai's Pokeball. "Do you know that ever since the interregional league had been made more, and more people have stopped seeing pokemon like Darkrai as things to revere or even to let be?" He then had a disgusted look on his face. "I meet someone who thought that they should capture Rayquaza so they could be a Champion."

Serena blinked wondering why anyone would do that kind of thing. "But doesn't Rayquaza protect the planet from things like Asteroids and prevent Groudon and Kyogre from destroying the world?"

Tobias nodded as he held on to the Pokeball. "Yes and instead of leaving it to do its duty trainers would rather catch such an important being." He then pulled out Latios Pokeball. "I may seem hypocritical with having of the legendaries myself yet unlike them I know that if they want to leave they will." he placed them both back. "I asked them if they would come with me. I didn't say it had to be in a Pokeball yet they took up they did it the way trainers usually catch wild pokemon."

It was strange but in some ways, Tobias reminded her a bit about N. She wondered for a time about how N would think about this. She did show him that his original views were not the complete truth yet she wondered if like Tobias he would find the idea of capturing pokemon like Zekrom as foolish and disrespected. "So why are you competing in the league?"

Tobias' face became one of resolve as he turned towards the main stadium. "I am here to see that Justice is done." He turned back to face her with a pleading look. "I beg you to reconsider staying here for both our sakes." With that, he walked away leaving the honey hair girl in thought.

"I wonder what that was all about." From what she had seen when he had sent out Hydreigon and boasting about all it had done she thought for sure that he was going to intimidate her into leaving or boast about himself. ' _Maybe I should clear my head.'_

* * *

Ash stood in silence as he looked out at the forest the sun setting overhead. Tobias's words cut deep into him. Brock revelation just went deeper. He was conflicted. Ho-Oh had shown itself to him. He had to meet legendaries all along his travels. Yet from what has been stated by Tobias the Champions rarely even see one legendary with Ho-Oh haven't been seen by any of them. "Ash!"

He turned around to see Serena walking up too him. Her face soon became one of concern as she looked at him. "Ash, what's wrong?" He turned his head away from her Serena walked up to him.

"You remember what I said I wanted to become," Serena recalled every one of the letters they had sent to each other. Just before she got to pick out her first Pokemon Ash had written that he was going to become a Pokemon Master.

"You wanted to become a Pokemon Master just like how your dad was long ago." Ash then remembered his father. Growing up he always wanted to be like him. Become a Champion and a Pokemon Master like he had been for a time. Yet now he wondered was he ever a real master.

Ash turned to the honey-haired girl. The girl he loved and let out a sigh. "Tobias told me that a real Pokemon Master isn't a Champion." He looked down at his feet. "A real master could get a Legendary Pokemon to follow them, to become there Champion with there goals."

At hearing Tobias name Serena remembered the conversation she had with him not that long ago. Anger started to swell within her as she thought about how he could act kindly to her but when it came to Ash he went ahead and attempted to destroy him. "Ash you shouldn't listen to anything he says!"

Ash locked his eyes with Serena tears almost welling up in them. "Brock confirmed it, Serena, the whole things meet to replicate it. It's nothing more but a show." Ash slowly turned head down. "Maybe I should just give up o-" He didn't get to complete as Serena slapped him across the face. He held his check in shock. "What was that for!"

"I can't believe you!" Serena gaze hardened as she felt mad at Tobias for even causing this. "So what if you don't fit some old definition of a Pokemon Master, and so what if the league is a farce because of it, neither of them can tell you what it means to be a Pokemon Master." Serena reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar looking handkerchief. "Nearly ten years ago you gave this to me, on the day we meet you helped me when I wounded my knee and I've kept this ever since."

Ash remembered that day vividly. It was the day they meet. "You kept it." Ash was amazed by how good it looked despite all the years she had it.

Serena placed it close to her heart. "Not only that but I kept every letter you ever wrote to me." Serena looked at him straight in the eye. "Ash your dream is your own. No matter what you told me you should never give up on your dream."

"But my dream…" Ash tried but Serena stopped him once again.

"Ash it doesn't matter what it use to entitle. Think back to everything you do in your travels and tell me that you would have thrown all that away if you had known." Ash paused as he recalled all of it. From his first day with Pikachu, his first battle with Team Rocket, his friend's people and pokemon. Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn even his rivals like Gary, and Paul. Finally, he looked at Serena and recalled all the times he thought about her.

"No, I wouldn't have traded it for anything." Serena looked at him in the eyes. Her mind racing back to what Pikachu told him.

"Ash you don't have to follow a set path to your dream." She took his hands in her own. "And you don't have to do it alone." She started to have second thoughts but pushed them away. "Ash, I love you." She confessed causing the raven-haired boy to go wide-eyed before Serena gave him a kiss.

The shock lasted for a few seconds until he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. For a few brief moments the two locked lips before finally breaking and staring into each other's eyes. "You really mean it?" Serena gave him a nod and a loving smile. Ash wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "I love you too, Serena." For Serena, it felt like a dream come true. Wrapping her arms around him the two stood there forgetting about the world. At this moment there was just the two of them.

Looking at the new couple from the trees a certain pokemon couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. It was so hard touching that he wishes he had a camera to record it. He had to thank Ho-Oh for helping his little girl and the boy she loves finally meet each other. " _Even if its a year or two late."_ He was about to leave but looked one last time at the two of them. " _Congratulations Ash Ketchum on becoming the first Pokemon Master in Centuries, though I don't think any of them were as successful as you are."_ With that, he jumped from his branch as several other creatures that looked almost like him jumped towards him.

As they did they formed into a canine-like a creature as Zygarde raced off into the forest leaving the two new lovebirds to themselves.

* * *

In another clearing, Tobias released Darkrai and Latios from there pokeballs. The two legendary pokemon looked at their ally as Tobias gave a sigh. "I'm afraid we have to change our plans." The two of them stared at him. "Not much the attack still on for tomorrow but we might need our friends to bring in more help." The two nodded Darkrai disappeared off into the forest while Latios flew off leaving Tobias by himself.

Holding onto Hydreigon pokemon he could feel his partner ready for the coming battle. "Soon the Pokemon League will be just a memory in the history books."

* * *

 **Well, I feel I gave Tobias motives and a unique personality. Well either that or a bland one. Also, its never stated what a Pokemon Master even was. So here this interaction for the fanfic. Also no I don't really hate the Pokemon League concept. I just really dislike that its pretty much something that Ash can't seem to win despite you know doing more impressive things in what amounts to five years (will in the show its always a year) then everyone else has in a lifetime.**

 **Oh, and Sun and Moon having there own Pokemon League in the Amine like in the games. How much do you want to bet Ash doesn't get to be the First Champion? Yeah, its now pretty much lazy and stupid writing at this point.**

 **Anyway, feedback is welcomed and I will see you all next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, we are ever closer to the final and the beginning of two arcs. I have several plot threads to work with now so I say Sinnoh is a success. As always before I begin I wish to give a special thanks to the readers, those who fave and follow this story and the reviewers since the last time I updated, Amourshiper35, Hall Gowrt, Taikobou, Rajiv A. Rajaram, StarMaidenWarrior, Childhood Reality, Palletboy2001, knight7572, and two Guests. You all helped inspire me. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the creative property of Game Freak and the associated companies with it. Please support the official work.**

* * *

Clemont, Bonnie, Brock, and Dawn just stared at Ash and Serena each with different expressions. When they returned to the center holding hands Bonnie first action was to ask if they were a couple. When Ash broke the news to there friends it caused a host of reactions for each of them.

Clemont was joyful and happy for the two of them, especially Serena given she had always told him she was in love with someone. It didn't take him long to figure out that Ash was the boy in question. Bonnie, however, had stars in her eyes and was already mentally planning there wedding.

Brock had a cross between pride in that his pseudo younger brother had found the joy of love, and a feeling of despair as he realized Ash had gotten a girlfriend before him. Dawn, however, seemed outright surprised by the whole thing. "Wait I thought Ash didn't even know what love was."

Ash's eye seemed to twitch for a brief moment though he didn't notice it. "Who told you that?" Ash turned to Brock going over suspect number one. Brock, however, was quick to shake his head.

"Don't look at me I didn't tell her that honest." Dawn rolled her eyes, and Ash didn't believe the lie one bit. Brock just gave up realizing he was caught. "It was before I knew you actually did know what love was ok."

Ignoring the whole Brock and Ash bit Bonnie gave Serena a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you." Then Bonnie turned to her brother. "Can we use the gym as the place for their wedding?" Ash and Serena blushed after Bonnie said those words.

Clemont just looked at his sister as he felt embarrassed that she was roping him into this again. "Bonnie I don't think we can do that you know." Bonnie, however, wouldn't have any of this and shook her head at her brother.

"Clemont you promised that we could hold weddings at Prism Tower." Clemont was about to add he did it only after Bonnie kept asking him to do so but figured it was pointless. "Besides I still have to find you a wife you know." Clemont groaned in defeat at this.

Dawn couldn't help but giggle at this. She thought it was cute that Bonnie was already planning Ash and Serena's wedding along with her brothers. Dawn turned to Ash and Serena and couldn't help but join in on this. "So I take it that you have a ring picked out for Serena then?" Ash gave her a look of betrayal. In the background, Pikachu couldn't help but snicker at this.

" _Hey, Serena make sure Ash makes me his best man, or Pokemon or whatever human mating rituals state."_ Dedenne turned to his follow electric rodent pokemon.

" _Really cause I was thinking of being the ring barrier."_ Snivy shook his head at this declaration.

" _No, I will be the one to give them the wedding rings!"_ Popplio couldn't help but join in on this decision.

" _I want to be ring bearer!"_ The three pokemon just looked at the sea lion pokemon.

Snivy and Dedenne looked at the happy water type. " _I pictured you more as the flower girl. You know the girl that tosses flowers in front of your mama?"_ Popplio eyes lit up at this.

Gardevoir and Braixen both turned to each other both having the same thought. " _We call bridesmaids!"_

Serena groaned as her blush deepened and covered her face. ' _This can't get any worse.'_ A chuckle, however, proved that not to be the case as her dad choose that time to walk in.

"What's this about marriage?" Lysandre looked at the raven-haired boy with a stern and surprisingly terrifying look. "So you think you're good enough for my little girl?" Ash had stared down many things in his life. From lunatic criminals to beings that basically gods. Right now he was surprisingly the most scared he had ever been. Lysandre broke into a laugh at this. "Don't worry my boy I am only teasing you."

Dawn whipped to Brock wanting to make sure she was seeing this correctly. "That's Lysandre Gabena, right? Does that mean that Serena's his daughter?" Brock just nodded also surprised by the turn of events as well.

Lysandre turned to Serena who was still bright red. "Oh and just promise me that you'll remember to use protection at least. I don't want it to become a family trend of happy accidents you know." Serena now glared at her father as Ash just groaned before realizing that the moment he tells his mom about Serena she likely will pack it just to be safe.

"I feel I should be offended by that," Serena mumbled to herself under her breath. She then realized she was going to have to deal with her mother teasing her when she calls her. ' _Oh, joy.'_

* * *

Morning broke over the Lily of Valley Conference an unsure atmosphere as everyone waited for the call from Mr. Goodshow on the fate of the league. In a flash just outside the League grounds, Liza appeared along with a Claydol. She turned to the pokemon she had borrowed from the rangers. "Thank you this shouldn't take long." Well, she hoped that it wouldn't take long. Walking on the league grounds her eyes looking for Ash.

After a few minutes, she decided to ask someone for help. She stopped one of the passersby. "Oh hey you mind helping me I'm looking for Ash Ketchum do you know where I can find him."

Paul looked at Liza for a moment before pointing down the way she was going. "There a pokemon center down there that he is staying at."

"Oh thank you." She took off soon after thanking him. Paul turned and continued his walk. Liza stopped as she saw Ash walking out of the pokemon center with Pikachu. "Ash!" Liza called out to him as she raced up.

The raven-haired teen looked at Liza in surprise. "Liza, what are you doing here?" Suddenly his mind turned to Charizard. "Is it something important?" Do you need Charizard back in the valley?" Liza shook her head before she gave a bit of an apologetic smile.

"I knew I forgot to call first." She pulled out of her bag the "Stones of Bonding" and handed them to Ash. "Here I figure you and Charizard should use these." Ash looked at the two and noticed that they were similar to the friendship necklace Serena and Gardevoir had. "They were my grandfather's according to him they allow a pokemon to temporary evolve further thanks to the bond they have with their trainer."

"Evolve further?" He recalled Paul and his conversation with Serena on higher evolution. It finally clicked in his mind. Serena and her Gardevoir could do it themselves. "Thanks, Liza I'm sure me and Charizard would put it to good use." He flashed Liza one of his smiles as the Charicific valley caretaker did the same.

"You better I went to a lot of trouble to get for you both." Liza turned around and walked back to the Claydol before remembering, "Oh right I want it back after the leagues over with it technically belongs to the valley after all."

"I'll have Charizard bring it back with him." Ash looked at the two objects. Originally he wanted to have a bit of a morning jog to calm his mind for his next battle, Ash really did hope that the league could continue as his battle with Paul was now one o the two semi-finals. Now, however, he had something else to do. Walking back into the center he saw Serena with the others before walking up to them and placing the objects on the table.

Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena just froze as they saw Ash place a Mega Stone and Key Stone on the table. Gardevoir stop drink her tea as she started at this. " _Well looks like he knows."_

"Hey, Serena." Serena turned to Ash a bit afraid as to how he would react to finding out. Though she also wondered where he had gotten them. "You mind… showing me how to use these?" Ash gave her a nervous laugh.

Dawn and Brock were just confused about all of this. "Wait isn't that stone like the one Gardevoir has." Dawn was now even more confused as she just looked at Serena.

The honey haired girl and her companions sighed. "It's called a Mega Stone." Serena pulled up her pendant to them. "It responds to this Key Stone," Serena explained before she looked away from them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth."

Ash placed a hand on her shoulder in understanding. "Hey don't worry I understand you were saving it for someone were you?" He had a good idea since Serena's Gardevoir started wearing her Mega Stone when everyone started a mad dash to counter Darkrai.

"Well yeah, I was." Serena picked up the Mega Stone Ash had placed as she recalled all the stones she had seen from Sycamore's lab. "I think…" She moved the stone around a few times, "this is Charizardite… X no it's Charizardite Y."

Dawn raised an eyebrow after hearing this. "Wait, Charizardite? That's what its called?" Dawn was giving a nod of confirmation from Serena. "That sounds kinda direct don't you think.

Serena shrug at this. Personally, she felt it was pretty useful for telling the trainer which pokemon it went too. "I'm not the one who named them." She turned to Ash noticing the weathered metal. "This looks pretty old who gave this to you?"

"Liza came by and gave it to me for Charizard to use," Ash explained where he was given it. "She said that it belonged to the valley." Now that Ash had thought about it, he had been across four regions and never once had he heard about Mega Stones. "Hey, Serena you mind me asking how rare are Mega Stones?"

Serena put the Mega Stone down in the question. "Well outside of the Kalos region and the nearby regions Mega Stones are pretty rare to come by." She remembered a few theories that Sycamore had about this. The one she remembered most was the tale of an ancient Kalos King who used a terrifying weapon he made with the help of Xerneas and Yveltal. While Sycamore only said that it was one of many theories as to why they did exist, for Serena it was the one that made the most impact on her.

"So it's not something you can just find anywhere." Ash looked at the Gardevoirite around Gardevoir. Ash picked up the wristband and placed it on his left wrist. "So I wear this and Charizard wears the Mega Stone?"

"That's the first part." Serena got up from the table. "How about me and Gardevoir give you a demonstration as we walk through the other steps?" She gave her boyfriend a smile as she offered this.

Gardevoir stood up with her. " _So we're showing off for your boyfriend."_ Gardevoir turned to Serena's other pokemon. " _Anyone want to come along?"_ No one took up the offer for a few moments until Lucario stood up from the spot he was eating with his family.

" _I well."_ He turned to Ash his eyes narrowing as he could sense a untapped energy within him. Having watched the boy his trainer and friend had a romantic interest in he felt a massive amount of aura coming off of him.

A few minutes later the group of friends stood in the back of the pokemon center. Ash pulled out Charizard's Pokeball and released the pseudo-dragon. Charizard appeared with a roar as he looked his trainer and at the girl next to him. " _Hmm, Ash what do you need? Oh and hello I take it that you are his friends."_

Serena and her pokemon were a bit surprised by the way Charizard's voice. Most Charizards they meet had a more aggressive or raspy tone to there voice. Ash's Charizard, however, didn't have either. In fact, his voice was calmer and almost soothing. "Hey, Charizard Liza brought this for you." Ash showed him the Mega Stone.

Charizard looked at it with a tilted head. " _It looks like it would fit me, can't be armor."_ He noticed the stone-edged in it was similar to the one in Gardevoir's. " _I take it there a reason for it having a stone like the one you are wearing?"_

" _Yes, you see it's a Mega Stone."_ Charizard placed his neck down as he surprised the group.

" _I heard about Mega Stones."_ As Ash put this around his neck he looked at the stone resting on his chest. " _Never thought I would get to use one myself."_ Charizard turned to Ash direction a question on his mind. " _Pikachu you mind telling me who the girl is?"_

Pikachu motioned to Serena with a paw. " _Oh this is Serena, She's Ash's mate."_ Serena's face blushed as Pikachu used the Pokemon terminology.

Charizard wasn't surprise at all to hear this. Pikachu tilted his head to the side expecting something. " _What I unlike you I knew that he would find love one day."_ Charizard shot Pikachu a glare. " _You know for his closest friend you really don't give him enough slack."_

"Ok, Serena Gardevoir you mind giving us that demonstration now?" Serena gave her boyfriend a nod as she and Gardevoir stood forward.

Serena closed her eyes. "The first thing to know as Mega Evolution as its called needs both of you to have a strong bond." Serena held over the Key Stone. "The Key Stone reacts to it as well the Mega Stone, now." Serena grabbed the stone causing a surge of energy to come from the stone and almost cover Serena.

The stone around Gardevoir also shone before the energy from each meet together. Gardevoir body began to change her heart piece split forming almost forming into a vaguely heart shape. The dress part of her body seemed to expand into a ball gown while turning a beautiful black. When it was done Mega Gardevoir stood before the burst of energy came slamming outwards. Ash looked in amazement while Charizard took time to feel the energy coming off of her. "So that's Mega Evolution! It's so amazing."

The pseudo-dragon looked at the Mega evolved Gardevoir. A smile formed on his face. " _Ok, now I'm excited to see how I would feel when I try it out."_ In a flash, Gardevoir returned to normal as Serena walked up to her.

"Thanks, we don't usually do it very often." Serena had a bit of a blush as Ash and his friends looked at the two of them. A sound of clapping was heard off to the side catching the group's attention as Lysandre walked up with a proud smile on his face. "Did you…"

Lysandre nodded as he guessed what she was going to ask. "Yes, I did though I had noticed it the moment I saw the mega stone around Gardevoirs neck as well as your Key Stone." Lysandre showed the ring on his finger to the others which Serena quickly stopped the keystone embedded in it. "Like father like daughter, I believe."

There was a loss of words at this. Ash felt excitement at seeing this. "You have a pokemon who can mega evolve as well?!" He started to think of his other pokemon.

Lysandre gave him a smile. "Why yes, my Gyarados that I have been friends with since he was a Magikarp. In fact, me and Serena are not the only ones who can do it, you know Cynthia correct?" At this Dawn, Brock, and Ash all had amazed looks on there faces. "I take it as a yes then. "Well, Diantha the Kalos Champion gave her and her Garchamp the means to Mega Evolve as a gift when she came to visit Kalos a few years ago."

"Wow, I wish I had a pokemon that could do that." Dawn could just picture it. Mega Evolving in the middle of a contest the beauty that could do. "Say, Serena, why haven't you used it in a contest?" Serena and Gardevoir looked at one another.

They had thought of that. The problem came when they translated that into a contest battle yet Serena felt like it was a bit unfair especially given that she would very likely be the only one who could do it. "I have, and well I don't think it's all that fair."

Lysandre turned to Ash and his Charizard. "My boy, is this your first time with Mega Evolution?"

Ash gave the man a nod. "Yeah, Liza the caretaker of the Charicific Valley is letting me and Charizard borrow it for the League." Though having seen Serena and her Gardevoir, and learning that Cynthia the Sinnoh League Champion could also do it. He was hoping to find his own Key Stone and mega Stone for his pokemon.

Lysandre seemed to be in thought about this. "Well tell you what I have a few spare Mega Stones back in Kalos. If you can get a Key Stone I'll give you one of them for your pokemon consider it a gift." Ash's face beamed at this as a new goal was added to his list. "Now why don't you and your Charizard give Mega Evolution a try?"

Ash almost didn't have to ask. He wanted to try it out after seeing Serena do it. He and Charizard locked their eyes together. " _I'm ready when you are."_ He gave Ash a thumbs up.

Ash backed up a bit and tapped the Key Stone focusing on his time with Charizard. From when he first met and rescued him, to when he evolved and the period when he didn't listen to earning each others respect, all the times they had fought together. Light erupted them the Key Stone has it sprang to life after being dormant for so long.

Lucario looked though as he could make out a surge of aura from Ash as the Key Stone flared to life. He wasn't a master of aura, few Lucario even were as it had steadily grown in decline, most had the bare minimum of training that came from instinct. Yet he was trained enough that he could do a bit with it and sense it within others.

Light burst from the Mega Stone on Charizard having been awoken by the Key Stone. The two lights struck each other and in a flash, Charizard felt himself change. A middle spike formed his wings got bigger and more jagged. A small wing formed on each of his arms. Finally, the glow died down as Charizard gave a roar the power causing a breeze to form. " _By Arceus!"_ Charizard was at a lost of how this felt.

Gardevoir giggled a bit at this. She remembered how she had felt when she first mega evolved. " _Yeah, its a rush you will soon get used too."_

Lysandre was impressed. He had always suspected that his daughter had a beautiful soul. The way she could almost talk with pokemon was a testament to that and watching her prefer mega evolution was nothing if expected. The young man she had fallen in love with had just proven that he to processed such a soul. In a flash, Charizard changed back to normal as Lysandre couldn't help but clap at this display. "Well done my boy."

Ash blushed a bit at Lysandre's praise. "Oh, thanks, sir it was nothing." Pikachu, however, had a bit of a bad feeling as Lysandre continued to praise his partner.

"Don't be modest my boy it's quite an accomplishment for both trainer and pokemon to be preferred mega evolution." Lysandre gaze hardened for a moment as he thought to a few who tried to force it but failed "Most would try to force it seeing it as nothing but a way to power."

Serena could feel her dad about to go one of the passion felt episodes once again. ' _Well I might get used to it.'_ Part of the price she guessed. That and being teased by her for having a boyfriend.

"To care simply for power is to deny very soul, and if one does that then Mega Evolution is forever outside there grasp." Unknown to anyone of them someone was watching them from the sides. Paul had been curious about why someone wanted to see Ash.

He had witnessed the Kalosian girl, the daughter of Lysandre of all people prefer 'Mega Evolution' and then witnessed Ash do it. Lysandre's words, however, had quickly destroyed the drive to attempt to get it himself. To get it for power was pointless and only having a real bond with his pokemon would it even work. He turned away from the group before thinking to his pokemon. ' _Perhaps it's time for a change.'_

Lysandre was about to continue when a wing was heard coming from his pocket. "Excuse me." Pulling up his holo caster he saw that he was almost late for Mr. Goodshows release. "It seems Mr. Goodshow is going to make his decision of the league public." He put it down and looked at his daughter and her boyfriend. "A spoiler but he is going to continue the league." He turned away and waved back. "You didn't hear it from me."

As he walked away giving a confirmation that the league was still ongoing both Serena and Ash now had a bit of tie to prepare for there battles. Lucario, however, chooses this time to walk up to Ash. with a deep breath, he focused as his aura flared. He had never tried this trick out before. " _You have a lot of aura."_

Everyone turned to Serena's Lucario with the exception of Serena who just looked at them wondering what was so weird. "Did… did Lucario just talk?" Bonnie question caused her to realize that Lucario was trying out that thing he had been practicing.

"It must be Lucario's aura," Clemont was amazed to be witnessing this. True he had spent a lot of time with someone who could speak pokemon and yet he had never witnessed the opposite happening.

"Yeah, another Lucario noticed that." Ash mournful thought as he recalled that event from over a year ago.

Lucario sighed as he kept the focus up. " _If you wish to learn how I can teach you what I know it's not much but it could help."_ With that Lucario aura stopped flashing as he took a winded breath. It was a lot more tiring than he had thought it would be.

Serena had a worried expression on her face as she walked over to him. "Lucario are you alright?" Lucario gave her a nod.

" _I'm just a bit winded no worries."_ Lucario stood back up straight as he looked at Ash waiting for his answer.

Ash thought about it. He never really thought about getting a teacher in this sort of thing. They did run into someone training to be an aura guardian but well he didn't really bother to ask. Their paths only crossed for a moment, and well he kinda forgot about the power he had until a few days later. Some training was better than nothing he supposed. "You sure of this?" A nod was Lucario's response.

Ash was still a bit undecided about this. Serena decided to add in. "You should really do it, Ash, trust me you shouldn't let a power like this go to waste." She recalled her abilities. Abilities that might have to do with her somehow being part pokemon. She pushed that thought aside. She didn't want to entertain it anymore.

Ash closed his eyes as he weighed his options. He made a decision. "I'll do it." He opened as he locked eyes with Lucario. Lucario gave him a smile in return.

* * *

The main stadium was packed as spectators lined up. The announcement that the League will continue had mixed results. On one hand, the sponsors were happy and a few of the spectators were as well. However, there were others who thought it was just stupid or a bit of a waste. No matter who won this year there would be controversy on whether they truly deserved it.

Serena sighed to herself as she walked out all six of her pokeballs filled with her battling team. This was going to be a six on six battle. "Here goes everything." Serena walked into the area as the crowd was relatively quiet. Standing on his side of the field was Tobias his eyes closed and in thought.

Unknown to anyone four figures flew at the head of a swarm of flyers. Outside the League grounds, three figures waited for the signal. Underground an another small group readied for the panicking sounds of steps. Finally, in two pokeballs, two pokemon were ready to break the containers from the inside. Tobias opened his eyes an apologetic look at the Coordinator before him. ' _I'm sorry.'_ On the far side of the island, Zygarde opened his eye as he turned to the league grounds.

As Serena reached for her first pokemon. A cry was heard to most in the sky while to Serena she heard a feminine voice yell out. " _NOW!"_ They looked up to see a Latias hovering in the air.

At that Darkrai and Latios' pokeballs detached themselves from Tobias's belt and landed on the ground before simply exploding as both legendaries forced themselves out. Darkrai was the first to act firing a barrage of Dark Voids into the stands hitting many of the spectators. At that moment the cries of hundreds of pokemon were heard as out of the sky shiny versions of the legendary birds, the legendary beasts, and Heatran breaking through the soil all screamed one word.

" _ATTACK!"_

* * *

 **Yep. This is now happening. Also, I always wondered. What's stopping a pokemon that could say had enough power to raise continents or one that can literally alter an aspect of reality from breaking out of the pokeballs? The answer was pretty simple. Absolutely Nothing. Sure you can use a Master Ball on the Lord of Space to catch it... but he's only going to be held in it for as long as he wishes to be. It's worse when we factor in that in the show pokemon can leave their pokeballs if they wish.**

 **So before I continue I like to clarify. Unlike early all others Ash will have at best the ability to speak to pokemon thanks to his aura powers. Realistically speaking all those amazing aura abilities... are not what the avenge Lucario or even worse Riolu should know. Plus to be honest letting it be Ash's is pretty predictable so... yeah.**

 **Anyway, I am going to write the next chapter now. Feedback is welcomed, and I would see you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bit of a warning beforehand. This chapter a bit darker the others so far. You've been warned. Now the story tradition, a special thanks to the faves, the followers, and the readers. As well as a thank you to this stories reviewers,** **Rajiv A. Rajaram, AsunaLushieChase, Hall Gowrt, Amourshiper35, Palletboy2001, StarMaidenWarrior and a Guest. All your support gives me a reason to continue.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak, I make nothing off this fanfiction and I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

Serena jumped out of the way as Zapdos used thunderbolt sending lightning bolts everywhere. Moltres used flamethrower aimed at the panicking people. Articuno fired ice beams at the exits freezing them over. Overhead a flock of Starly, Staravia, Swallow, and Spearow joined together overhead. The Latias and Latios turned to Darkrai. "You know what to do." The Pitch Black pokemon nodded.

Tobias released and mounted Hydreigon as the three-headed dragon flew off with the Eon twins, as Darkrai turned his attention to Serena firing a Dark Pulse at her. One of the pokeballs opened as Aegislash appeared in front of it, _"You shall not pass!"_ The attack slammed into the King's Shield canceling it out, "Mistress quick the others!"

Serena unclicked all the pokeballs on her and tossed out her team. "Everyone help out!" The five pokemon didn't waste any time. Braviary took off into the air as the flock of flyers came for him. His body glowing as he tossed many away with Superpower. Lucario and Braixen launched Aura Sphere and Flamethrower respectively attacks the ice breaking or melting it so the people could run. Serperior sent a Leaf Storm into the sky right at the three legendary birds overhead.

Darkrai gathered another round of Dark Voids in his hands and tossed it right at each of them. However, before it could get far a Lightning bolt tore it apart. _"What the.."_ He barely dodged the second Thunderbolt as it was aimed right at him.

Gardevoir glared at the Pokemon of Nightmares her hands still with sparks from the thunderbolt. _"I have to say no!"_ Gardevoir gathered a pink ball of energy in her hand as she tossed it right at the Darkrai. _"Moonblast!"_ Darkrai hasty fired a Dark Pulse at the attack slowing it down before finally blowing it up in front of him. Out of the cloud of dust, Gardevoir came barreling forwards with another Moonblast in her hands.

Darkrai seemed to jump back as a substitute formed to take the attack. Darkrai summoned a ball of ghostly energy and tossed it out at the psychic-fairy type. Gardevoir counter with a Psyshock causing another explosion. _'Everyone I'll keep Darkrai bust go help everyone and stop Tobias.'_ Gardevoir's voice spoke in there mind as she used telepathy to project her thoughts.

Serena and the others were conflicted for a moment before they raced off with Serena stopping to yell out to her. "You better defeat him!" Gardevoir had a smile on her face as she stared down the Pitch Black Pokemon.

 _"You can not defeat me!"_ Darkrai yelled as duplicates of the dark types formed around her. They all formed a shadow ball and tossed it at her. Darkrai floated there with a chuckle before several of his doubles were blasted away by a bolt of electricity. Gardevoir pushed the dust away with a psychic revealing her still standing almost unfazed. _"Impossible."_

Gardevoir fired a Moonblast right near the real him almost dispelling the doubt team due to his reaction. He cursed as Gardevoir fired another thunderbolt at the real him proving that his double team had indeed been compromised. This was going to take longer than he thought.

* * *

Ash raced outside as he saw the pokemon overhead attacking. "Pidgeot, Charizard I choose you." The two appeared with a flash in the air. Pidgeot summoned up a hurricane at the flock of flyers as Charizard shot a stream of fire at Articuno. The ground spit open near him as Geodude and Graveler came out and started throwing rocks at the running people. "Pikachu Iron tail, Infernape Close Combat!" Ash yelled as he tossed out Infernape from his Pokeball.

Pikachu jumped off his tail glowing a metallic sheen as he slides several of the rocks, each time using one to help jump to another. Infernape smashed through the rocks with a flurry of punches and kicks. The Graveler raised its hands and slammed them as stones shot up and at them with Stone Edge. Infernape and Pikachu both jumped out of the way before another trail came slamming into the Rock-types from the side.

 _"Where did that come from?"_ Infernape got his answer as a Fairy Wind, and mud shot slammed into Rock Types. On the side Clemont, Bonnie and Serena's others pokemon had joined in along with theirs.

"Ash send everyone out the whole island in a panic!" Clemont yelled as he tossed Luxray out. Ash didn't have to be told anymore and tossed Gabite and Sceptile from there pokeballs.

"Everyone quick protect the people!" Ash yelled as his pokemon went in agreement. Gabite and Sceptile out on the panicking grounds. Above head, Togekiss was seen aiding Pidgeot, Charizard, and Braviary with the flying pokemon.

Braviary tossed another Staravia into a Pidgeotto as Ash's Pidgeot knocked into both with Steel Wing. They both waved as Zapdos sent a bolt of lightning their way. The legendary pokemon was then blindsided by an Ice Beam. The flyers looked down to see a Froslass who readied another as the group now had a very pissed Zapatos firing at the three of them.

Braviary and Pidgeot ducked and waved as Froslass jumped and rolled. Pidgeot then came under as she jumped and caught the ice type on her back. _"This would be much better wouldn't you say?"_

The ice type had a glare at the shiny Zapatos as they dodged, _"Very!"_ She readied an Icicle Shard as Zapatos a Discharge. The two attacks slammed into one another creating a small explosion. Before Zapatos could attack Braviary slammed into him with an Aerial Ace. Zapatos glared as the three circled around it.

Out on the horizon, Charizard was seen using Dragon Rush as he fought both Moltres and Articuno. The two legendary birds broke off forcing Charizard to pick one. The pseudo-dragon gave case at Moltres due to it being closer. Articuno looked at the two and started to glow as it readied Sheer Cold aimed at him. Before the attack could be fired a Fire Blast and Aura Sphere slammed into it from behind.

Articuno righted herself as she glared from behind. _"How dare you attack me!"_ Lucario and Braixen both shot the ice-flying type a glare.

 _"Pretty sure attacking and trying to kill people means we should!"_ Braixen let's lose a flamethrower as Lucario joined in with another Aura Sphere. Articuno flew up as she fired an ice beam as the two of them. Braixen jumped to the side waving her wand and let out a Psybeam which slammed into the ice types side and knocked her into a thunder punch thrown by Lucario right at her side.

The ice type pushed her wings down as a Blizzard was sent below and into each of them the cloud winds forced the two of them to shield themselves. Articuno took this time to get some distance as it looked at its two opponents. _"Very well then."_ A glow formed as Articuno used hidden power at the both of them sending a dark blue ball of energy at them.

* * *

Suicune hopped out with a roar as a wave came following behind it filled with water type pokemon. Several bystanders held themselves as the wave came barreling towards them. "Gyarados Hyper Beam." Before the wave could hit an orange stream of energy slammed into wave knocking it and many of the pokemon in it away.

Lysandre stood on the head of his shiny Gyarados as he yelled out to the people. "Everyone quick head for the boats now!" The ground shook as a herd of Hippopotas, lead by a Hippowdon tunneled up to the people.

Lysandre was about to give Gyarados another command when an energy ball his hit the Hippowdon. Before the Hippopotas herd could do anything it was soon caught up in a Leaf Storm knocking a few of the weaker ones out. Serperior summoned back up another more powerful Leaf Storm as Torterra slammed into the Hippowdon. _"Quick go now!"_ Serperior yelled, even though she knew the humans couldn't understand her they got the gist.

Suicune glared at the grass types. A ball of light formed in her mouth as she aimed an Aurora Beam at Serperior. Before she could fire a Leaf Blade slammed right into her sides. "Oh no, you don't." She picked herself up as Sceptile stared at her ready for a fight.

The Aurora Pokemon growled at him. _"How dare you lay a hand on me!"_ She fired another Aurora Beam right at him as Sceptile jumped out of the way. _"This is Justice, their Retribution!"_ She fired an Ice Beam just missing him and freezing a tree solid. _"They will pay with there lives!"_

Sceptile took this time to jump right at her his claws glowing as he delivered a Brick Break right her face. "You talk too much!" Sceptile's arm leafs glowed as he slashed her with a Leaf Blade causing Suicune to cry out as he hit a critical spot.

Suicune groaned as she picked herself back up. Gathering energy she fired greenish beam this time finally hitting Sceptile in the chest. The grass type winced in pain at the signal beam. Suicune readied an Ice Beam attack forcing the Grass-type to jump back giving the Water-type room to breathe.

Overhead flamethrowers meet with fiery explosions, as Charizard and Moltres, The two fire-flying types starred each other down. _"Why are you doing this?!"_ Charizard looked at the Flame Pokemon as the two flew mare feet from each other.

 _"Because we are being hunted that why!"_ Motres voice started dripping with disgust and anger. _"The Pokemon League has only eroded away the care that people use to give us. The same care we gave them!"_ Moltres' body started to glow as it charged up energy. _"Get out of our way now or else!"_

Charizard body was surrounded in draconic energy as he gave his answer. _"Funny that's what I was going to tell you!"_ Moltres' Sky Attack meet Charizard's Dragon Rush as two pushed against the other. Finally, the two attacks were pushed to the side of each other causing them both to fly off a bit. They both stopped turned around and sent the other a Fire Blast. The two attacks exploding yet again within the sky.

Charizard rushed through the cloud of smoke his arms covered in a ghostly energy as he slashed at him with Shadow Claw. Moltres staggered in the air as he righted himself. A ball of stone like energy formed in from of him as he tossed the Ancient Power right at Charizard. The super effective move made contact with him sending Charizard falling for a moment as he righted himself.

Moltres pressed the advantage and let out a Flamethrower which Charizard hastily matched. The fight of the flames was a bit one-sided for a second as Charizard hadn't had time to properly charged the attack but soon the power of both there matched again. Charizard wasted no time firing another stream of fire as Moltres dodged it. Charizard gave chase as soon the two were dogfighting in the air sending stream after stream of fire at the other.

Looking at the battle above electricity crackled all over Raikou's body. He let loose a thunderbolt aimed right for Charizard when Gabite jumped in and intercepted it. The part Ground, Dragon-type simply felt nothing as the attack harmlessly struck him. _"I barely even felt that."_ Gabite joked with a mocking grin.

Raikou was not amazed in the slightest at this. _"Boy, you are an idiot."_ Raikou fired a beam of psychic energy right at Gabite as the Extrasensory slammed right into his chest knocking him down.

Gabite picked himself up before rushing at the electric type his arms glowing for a dual chop. Raikou raced forward his head covered in a metallic sheen as Iron Head meet Dual Chop. Gabite managed for a second to keep from being tossed back by the force of Raikou charge but it wasn't enough as the dragon type found himself smashed back and through the lobby of one of the stadiums. Gabite pulled himself back to his feet as Raikou walked slowly and menacingly to him.

 _"We been planning this attack for months, this league will be the sight of our anger and you young one."_ A shadow ball formed in front of his mouth aimed right at him. _"Well join these people in the afterlife."_

Raikou tossed the ball right at Gabite who quickly used Dragon Pulse in an attempt to block it. The ball of ghostly energy only slowly crept closer to him as Gabite felt a surge of energy. In an instant, the Dragon Pulse tore apart the Shadow ball and slammed into Raikou. A glowing light filled the room as Gabite body grew larger and more defined.

When the glow ceased Gabite had evolved into Garchomp. The newly fully evolved pokemon stared down the Electric-type Legendary. " _Who's the idiot now!"_ Garchomp gave a threatening stomp as he could feel his new power.

Raikou didn't seem the bit intimidated by the evolution. _"It's still you!"_ Raikou changed his head covered in a metallic sheen while Garchomp rushed forward his arm soon covered be a draconic energy as he just learned how to use Dragon Claw. The two clashed and tried to push against the other before Garchomp finally won out and tossed Raikou back and out of the lobby.

* * *

Infernape jumped back as Entei changed at him his fangs burning with heat and flame. Having missed Entei slammed his paw down as giant stones came bursting from the ground posed to hit Infernape. As the Stone Edge got close Infernape rolled out of the way and backed up before he felt himself bump into someone.

He turned to see Electivire who also turned to him. Infernape returned his attention to Entei as the two stood back to back. " _So who are you fighting?"_ Infernape raised his hands up as the Volcano Pokemon closed in slowly.

In front of Electivire was the Lava Dome Pokemon Heatran. _"Heatran you?"_ Electricity crackled along his body as Electivire readied himself for another attack.

 _"I got Entei."_ Infernapes arm began to glow as he readied a much punch. Both Heatran and Entei gathered heat in their mouths ready to fire a fire blast. A torrent of water soon blindsided Heatran and slammed into its side. It was soon followed by a Dragon Pulse that hit Entei.

The two turned to where the attacks had come from and saw Milotic there. _"You don't mind if I cut in do you?"_ She slithered up to the two of them.

They both turned to each other as they formed a voiceless agreement. _"Not at all."_ Heatran mouth glowed white as it fired a Flash Cannon while green energy gathered in Entei's mouth before he launched a Solar Beam. Infernape, Milotic, and Electivire counter with a Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, and Thunderbolt respectively as the two sides clashed in the middle for a brief while before the clashing of elements set off a small explosion.

* * *

Mr. Goodshow watched from the VIP room as all the screens showed fighting. On one screen he could see Raikou and Ash's Garchomp were fighting it out just outside one of the stadiums. Articuno was facing off against Lucario and Braixen. He then saw as the Articuno battle feed was terminated as a stray flamethrower hit the camera.

Cynthia raced into the room. "Mr. Goodshow you have to get out of here." Mr. Goodshow didn't even turn to her as he watched the last few cameras finally be destroyed in the mess. Cynthia pulled the elderly man to her and could see that he was completely devastated.

"I can't my life's work…" He didn't get to finish as the wall was blasted open sending both of them to the ground as rubble filled the room. Cynthia was them picked up by an invisible force and slammed into the wall by a psychic attack.

Tobias jumped off as Hydreigon floated next to Latios and Latias both holding Cynthia in a psychic attack. Tobias picked up the elderly man by his shirt and pulled him up to his face. Tobias stared him down with utter contempt all over his face. "Charles Goodshow, the day of justice has come for you."

Tobias kneed the elderly man in the gut following up with a punch right to his jaw. He collapsed on the ground coughing as Tobias stood over him. "Why?" Goodshow had a pleading look in his eyes as he stared up as Tobias's cold ones.

Tobias stomped on his hand placing his weight down on the old man's hand. "You want to know why?" He leaned down to him with pure disgust. "Do you know what your league did to my region? To my people!" his face darkened as he could see that Goodshow didn't immediately recognize any of what Tobias was getting at.

He pulled his foot off Tobias's hand before delivering a kick to his stomach. Cynthia grit her teeth as she watched this. "Stop it right now!" She groaned as Latios and Latias pulled her back and slammed her against the wall. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!" She roared as he watched him pick Goodshow up and punch him in the stomach.

Tobias tossed the elder hard to the ground and in front of Hydreigon. The three-headed pokemon grabbed the old man with its two lesser mouths. Latias and Latios pulled Cynthia forward and slammed Cynthia back into the wall knocking her out. Latios let Tobias mount him as the three dragons flew over to the main stadium ignoring the fighting going on around them.

* * *

Darkrai yelled in anger as Gardevoir deflected his last attack. _"Enough of this!"_ He summoned up a ball of darkness in his hands as he tossed Dark Void at her. "I don't care!" The attack hit her expanded outwards as Gardevoir felt herself fall asleep. Her ability Synchronised activated and Darkrai found himself joining her.

Gardevoir started to groan in pain as Bad Dreams affected her. Her dreams in this case showing the time back when she was a Ralts living as an orphan in the wilds of Kalos. The attacks from violent pokemon, the cold and pain of rarely finding a safe place to rest. It was less a dream and more her memories.

The little Rralts collapsed by a river her right hand hurt her stomach rumbling with hunger. She picked herself up as she stared at the river wondering why her parents had abandoned her. Suddenly she was launched forward by a stray attack and sweep into the current failing around as she couldn't swim. Failing desperately she cried out for help that never did come as the current got faster and faster before she knew it she had fallen off a waterfall and her world went almost black as she was tossed under water before managing to wash up on the river bank.

A tear welled in her eyes as she just lay there accepting her fate. _"Goodbye."_ She said weakly as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Hey, I think it's a Ralts!" She felt herself get picked up and held in someone's arms as she weakly opened her eyes. Despite the ability trying to torment her further Gardevoir memory of the event wouldn't be twisted. She saw Serena a ten-year-old Serena looking at her with concern in her eyes. _'The day I almost gave up on living was the day I found a reason to live.'_ She heard herself as she felt conciseness returning to herself.

Darkrai pulled himself awake as he saw Gardevoir still laying on the ground. _"I told you that you couldn't win."_ He readied a Shadow Ball only to be shocked as Gardevoir pulled herself up. Wasting no time he fired as Gardevoir fired a psyshock at the ball blasting it apart. _"Why don't you just stay down!"_

 _"Shut up!"_ Gardevoir yelled as she looked at him. She gathered another Moonblast within her hands as Darkrai fired another Dark Void at her. _"Not today!"_ As it almost hit Gardevoir she disappeared and reappeared right in front of Darkrai causing to Pitch Black pokemon to go wide-eyed before Moonblast was shoved right in his face.

Darkrai was sent right into the wall by the sudden attack before sliding down with a groan. Gardevoir looked on as she wondered what move she lost. To her surprise, she could recall all of them and her newly learned Teleport. _'Seven moves. I finally learned how to use seven moves.'_

* * *

Sceptile glared at Suicune as he jumped back again this time from an Ice Beam. The forest pokemon then groaned as he was hit with a pair of Ice Beams from the side. He turned and saw that the cause was a pair of Lombre who had come to help Suicune.

 _"Sorry tree-mon but Lady Suicune needs our help!"_ One of the Lombre yelled as they used Ice Beam while Suicune went with Aurora Beam. Sceptile used Leaf blade cutting through the Aurora beam while the much weaker ice beam hit his side.

 _"Ok, that's going to get annoying fast!"_ He turned to the two water-grass types before his claws and leaves on his glow a light green color. Slashing like an X he sent an X-Scissor towards the two of them. The Lombre were frightened and tried to dodge but unfortunately, they were too slow and ended up knocked out as the attack hit.

Suicune used this to her advantage and jumped forward firing a signal beam right at him from close range. Sceptile was sent into a tree with a thud as Suicune readied another Ice Beam firing it as fast as she could. Sceptile groaned as it his arm covering it with a bit of ice.

She gathered energy once again and fired Aurora Beam straight for Sceptile as he considered his options for blocking the attack. Deciding to take a gamble he opened his mouth and tried to use what he been working on for months now. A stream of draconic energy shot out as Dragon Pulse meet Aurora Beam. _"What?!_ " Sceptile stood up as he focused his energy on the arm and broke the ice with Brick Break.

 _"You know I actually didn't think that was going to work at first."_ Sceptile glared as he could feel himself passing half way. He needed a bit more endurance training then he would admit. Overgrowth activated as his body was covered in a green aura. _"I'm ending this here!"_ Suicune fired a Signal Beam as Sceptile raced outwards his leaves glowing. At the beam came close he jumped up and over it. Suicune eyes widened as Leaf Blade came down square on her face. Sceptile opened his eyes as he landed turning around he was greeted with Suicune fainted on the ground.

His attention turned the main grounds as he saw Charizard whip Moltres with a Dragon Tail. In the air, it was slowly becoming clear who was winning. Despite both of there fire attacks doing nearly nothing, Charizard had more diversity to his choices compared to the legendary. As their Fire Blasts clashed and exploded the pseudo-dragon summoned up Shadow Claw to meet Moltres', Steel Wing. The flame bird pokemon was forced to break off allowing Charizard enough space to use Dragon Rush smashing into the fire legendary and sending them almost falling to the ground. _"That stupid flying Lizard!"_ Moltres was pissed and was about to fly back up when Charizard grabbed hold of her and started spinning. Moltres gathered energy for a Sky Attack but Charizard wasn't having it. With a mighty throw, he tossed him into a stadium wall with his special Seismic Toss. The Flame bird pokemon didn't move as he fainted on impact.

A bit in the distance he could spot Braviary, Pidgeot, and Froslass still battling in the air with Zapatos. The electric-flying type unleashed a massive discharge hitting all three pokemon as they all fell from the sky. Just before she hit Froslass managed to get one last attack out, Destiny Bond. Zapatos victory was short lived as he fell out of the sky as well fainting from the move.

The three collapsed a bit aways from another fight as Braixen and Lucario battle with Articuno was getting more and more on the Icebirds nerves. _"Enough of this!"_ She glowed a deep white before a Blizzard was sent at the two of them. Braixen acted quickly using Heat Wave around her and them Fire Blast in hopes of blocking the attack. Braixen was tossed back. She was tired and almost out but she managed to stop the full force from hitting her. _"Finally I have you know. Wait where did the other one go-"_ Articuno didn't get to finish that sentence as a Blizzard slammed into her from behind.

Lucario stood over the fainted legendary the glow of copycat fading as he walked up to Braixen. _"You said that I should just forget about it."_

Braixen rolled her eyes as she was picked up. _"You're never going to let me live this down are you?"_ Lucario shook his head. _"I thought so."_

The wall next to them was blasted through as Garchomp landed with a thud in front of them, unconscious as a tired Raikou came walking out. He looked at the two them and fired a lightning bolt. Lucario brought out Bone Rush to block the attack while Braixen was hit with the electric type attack and finally collapsed into unconsciousness. _"Braixen!"_

Lucario jumped forward ready to smack the tired Legendary to sleep when he was meet with an Extrasensory attack sending him back with a thud on the ground. Lucario pulled himself to his feet as he readied an Aura Sphere. Raikou let out a lightning bolt beforehand at Lucario which shocked him yet Lucario still kept the sphere formed and tossed it falling into unconsciousness himself. Raikou didn't have enough time to dodge as the sphere smacked into him knowing him unconscious as well.

* * *

Hydreigon dropped Mr. Goodshow on the ground as Tobias was let down from Latios. The elderly man struggled to pick himself up as he started down Tobias. His breath was panicked as he looked at Tobias his mind recalling something from decades ago. "I remember…"

The league chair ground by the Lati's psychic attack held him in place. "You remember what? The fact you bulldozed my people's ancient temple rubbing us of our pact with the legends?" Tobias stomped on the man's knee putting his full weight down, "My tribe is nearly extinct because of your greed old man!" He then kicked into his rips with all he had causing the man to cough in pain. "Then you have the gall to treat pokemon like the ones holding you down as nothing more but normal creatures!"

The Lati twins lifted him up so that Tobias could start punching the old man in the face to his heart's content. _"Well this show has gone on long enough wouldn't you agree sister?"_

 _"I agree it's time this old man meets Yveltal."_ The two eon twins dropped the injured Goodshow from there psychic grasp and floated over to Hydreigon.

Tobias stood under the three Dragon Types as he looked at in his eyes, a miserable excuse for a human beings. He was about to snap his fingers to give the order when a certain raven haired boy yelled out and raced on the field. "Tobias stop this!"

Ash with Pikachu racing next to him raced off in front of the old man. Tobias glared at the teen and the Mouse Pokemon. "Get out of the way, this is justice! Will you deny us our justice!?" Tobias yelled as the tree pokemon shot him a death glare.

Pikachu's cheeked sparked as he got ready for a fight. Ash shook his head at this as he looked at the young man with disgust. "This isn't justice you threaten everyone's lives and are going to kill an old man!"

 _"Yeah, seriously what's wrong with you!"_ Pikachu yelled firing a thunderbolt at them. Both Lati's and Hydreigon simply responded with a Dragon Pulse pushing back the thunderbolt and blasting Pikachu into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash looked at his buddy getting his by three Dragon Pulses was never a good thing.

"Enough you will die with him!" He yelled as Latios, Latias, and each of Hydreigons mouths fired a Dragon Pulse right at Ash and Goodshow.

Time seemed to slow down for Ash as the five draconic blasts came right for him. "No!" She turned slightly as Serena raced in with a streak coming off her as she jumped into the blast way.

An explosion blew up as the attacks hit with Ash covering his face horrified. "SERENA!" Tobias was shocked and for a fleeting moment actually felt remorse for what he had done. When the smoke cleared to the surprise of both humans and pokemon alike Serena stood there, completely unfazed by the attack.

"WHAT/ _WHAT!_ " Even Serena herself had no idea how that was even possible. When the attacks hit she expected pain. Instead the moment they hit her she felt at most a breeze and that was it. It was almost like she was a Fairy type pokemon, completely ignoring the Dragon-type attacks.

Breaking out of their shock the two lati's held her with a psychic attack preventing her from moving as the picked her up in their psychic grasp. In a panic, Serena started to glow and to the three dragons surprise, they were hit a sparkling flash that hurt a _lot_. Serena landed as Ash just looked at his girlfriend's mouth a gap. "That was Dazzling Gleam! How did you do that?"

That statement was shared by the dragons who were hit by the attack. The two Lati's and Hydreigon glared at her. _"Enough of this!"_ Latios readied a Luster Purge, Latias a Mist Ball and Hydreigon his tri-hyper beam.

Before they could a stream of fire slammed into Hydreigon as Charizard flew overhead followed by Gardevoir teleporting in with a thunderbolt as the three of them. The sudden attacks caused the three to miss and instead destroy much of the stands. Sceptile soon joined the group as well jumping from the stands landing next to Gardevoir as Charizard flew near them.

Pikachu dragged his tired form, out of Ash's hands as he jumped to join the three of them. Tobias looked at the four pokemon standing before him almost breaking down at this. _"You think that you can stop us!"_ The two Lati's and Hydreigon gave the assembled pokemon a roar of battle.

Ash pushing aside the shock at seeing Serena use a pokemon move gave Tobias a determined look as he stood next to her. "We know we can!" Ash tapped the keystone on the wristband as Serena grabbed her's the stream of light nearly blinded Tobias as Gardevoir and Charizard Mega Evolved right before the now confirmed lunatic.

Sceptile looked at the two of them and mumbled at this. _"Wish I could do that."_ Aegislash floated over to the group his stance changing from his usual defensive to his attack.

Serena raised her hand to stop him. "No, get Goodshow out of here now!" She ordered her ever loyal bodyguard obliged picking up the drowned man and floating off to safety. Latios won't have any of it and readied a Dragon pulse to knock them out of the sky when he was slammed backward by a Leaf Blade to the chest.

 _"Forgot about us?!"_ He let loose an X-Scissor right at the Psychic-Dragon type knocking them into the wall. Latios responded with an ice beam that Sceptile countered with a Dragon Pulse. Sceptile raced forward with leaf blade as Latios flew upwards dodging it and letting out another dragon pulse which Sceptile waved out of most of the attack being grazed a bit by the blast.

Latias turned to help her brother firing psychic waves but was interrupted as a Shadow Claw slashed against her side courtesy of Charizard. _"Why you!"_ She instead directed her psychic grip on the mega evolved fire lizard. Charizard opened his mouth as the harsh sunlight he summoned up allowed him to fire a Solar Beam with near no charge blasting Latias into the stands.

The red Eon pokemon covered herself with a purple corkscrew of energy as she rocketed towards Charizard slamming him out of the area along with her. Hydreigon turned to the fleeing sword his heads raised for a Tri-Hyper Beam with he was hit with a Moonblast to the chest as Gardevoir jumped up forming another as Hydreigon fired a Tri-Dark Pulse in returned.

Tobias was completely livid as he watched the plan he had formed for mouths, his lifelong mission gets destroyed by the people in front of him. He pulled his fist back as he lunged for Ash. Pikachu acted and fired a thunderbolt as the man yet Tobias forced himself through it and pulled out a round ball of iron from his pocket and throw it as Pikachu causing the mouse to cry out in pain.

"Pikachu!" Ash was soon meet with a right hook to the face of an almost rapid Tobias.

He wrapped his left hand around Ash's throat as he stared at Ash with utter hatred in his drained eyes, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Tobias punched Ash in the gut as soon as those words left his mouth. Serena tackled him down as she tried to get him to release Ash. Tobias responded b giving her a punch to her temple knocking her back and on the ground as Tobias tossed Ash forward.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Tauros prop turned it on to the max. He was going to make this slow and painful. Serena picked herself up as a bright white energy gathered in her hands, _"ENOUGH!"_ She screamed not even noticing that she spoke pokemon and to everyone still there it sounded like she said Sereginia. What was seen was when she turned around the energy in her hands morphed into a vague sphere shape and was tossed right at Tobias.

The young man was seen flying into the stadium wall with a thud as Serena looked at him as he slumped down having been knocked out. Serena raced over to Ash worry on her face. "Ash!" She helped him up as the raven-haired boy just looked at her with astonishment.

"Serena, how did you do that? What even was that!" Serena looked away from his gaze. The truth was she really dreaded telling him about this. Yet she couldn't ly to him as he had seen her do it twice already.

"I can speak to Pokemon, understand them I mean and use pokemon attacks." Serena didn't look at him as she pictured the look on his face, "It's been that way ever since I was young."

"That's…" Serena waited for him to yell in disgust or fear but what Ash said next surprised her. "That's so cool! No wonder you have such a close bond with your pokemon!" Serena looked at him seeing the genuine smile on his face as tears of joy swelled up in her eyes.

* * *

Zygarde continued to watch as the humans ran the League grounds being nothing but a battleground as wild pokemon picked themselves back up. He knew that his daughter and the heroic trainer Ash Ketchum and their friends were winning but to him, this fight had gone on long enough. Sending a pulse of energy he summoned up the Zygarde cells to him. The green flashes were spotted by some of the people and pokemon as Zygarde's form became that of a large serpent.

 _"A Thousand Arrows!"_ he yelled as from his frills bursts of green energy was sent into the sky broking apart as it rained arrowhead shaped energy blasts. The remaining flock of pokemon screamed as they were hit. Wild pokemon fled the battle as the arrows came for them.

In their fight Electivire, Milotic and Infernape jumped away as several slammed into Heatran and Entei knocking both of them out. In the sky, Charizard groaned as a few hit both him and Latias the later finally falling from the sky. Sceptile dodged and waved as several struck near him Latios giving out under the attack and falling over.

Gardevoir teleported away as the barrier hit Hydreigon as he readied a tri hyper beam knocking him out and canceling his attack. Ash lead forward as he pushed Serena out of the way of a stary one. As soon as they had come they were over. The battle was won as Charizard landed next to Gardevoir the two turned to normal winded for fighting. Sceptile fell to his claws and knees as he finally could catch his breath.

Zygarde this dispersed the cells as he looked on the broken and ruined grounds. The fighting was finally over.

* * *

 **Yep, the Sinnoh League Arc is officially over. It's not like they would allow the league to continue after this mess. Or maybe they will. The next chapter will deal with the aftermath as we begin the breathing road to Kalos and the rest of this story. Also, I wonder would you like it if I try out arcs akin to the pokemon movies while I do this? I would love to do so if you like.**

 **Oh, and should it just be Serena and Ash traveling together? I'm not really set on that yet.**

 **Anyway as always feedback is welcomed and I will cya all next time in the next Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well, everyone, we are here with the aftermath of the last arc. So this is probably two chapters before Ash and Serena officially head to Kalos! Oh and about the comment on the Legendaries. This stories going with that the higher a legendary is of world importance the rarer it is. It's basically this on account of the anime showing a few instances of multiple legendaries. Zygarde a weird exception kinda, sorta, not really, maybe. As always thanks to the viewers, faves, follow. Now a special thanks to the reviewers, Amourshiper35, Hall Gowrt, Rajiv A. Rajaram, SpiritsOfRhythm, Palletboy2001 and two different Guests.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the prosperity of Game Freak and the like. I do not own the series.**

* * *

Jessie groaned as she picked herself up from the ground. She turned to find Meowth hiding from a tree, his foot caught in a rope and James face down not far from her. The remains of their hot air balloon was tangled in the trees overhead. "Well, that was just what we needed now all the money we made is gone."

James picked himself up off the ground rubbing his neck from the strain. "Well, at least this can't get any worse." Of course at that, a cough was heard to the side as Luther started the trio down.

Meowth shot James a glare for tempting fate. Luther looked at the three of them spiral out on the ground and at their destroyed hot air balloon. While his expression was unreadable they could just feel the hatred and disgust coming from the man. "What was,"I asked you a question now answer me or else!"

Jessie and James quickly stood up as Jessie gave their report. "S-sir you see the place we were working at in the league was attacked and so…" Luther stopped her making a zip it motion with his hands.

"Yes, I am well aware of the attack that just happened on the League grounds." He rolled his eyes before hardened his gaze. "I wanted to know why you three are in this mess.." He mumbled the next bit under his breath in disbelief. "Dear Arceus, how are they not dead yet? They can't function like normal people."

James hesitated for a moment before remembering that silence was only making their case worse. "Well, you see we kinda panicked and raced to out balloon," He could already see Luther giving him a death glare as he spoke. "...we got popped by a Starly."

Luther didn't speak at all yet visibly they could see he was trying to hold back the need to strangle them. "You have got to be kidding me." He turned away as he literally couldn't look at them without being reminded that they were Team Rocket members. "You know what, no you three are heading to Kalos now and in fact, you're also being punished."

He left it in the air which actually started to frighten the group. They had no idea what the punishment even Luther started to walk away leaving them by themselves. "Well, that's just great." Jessie turned to her two partners. "Who's idea was it to jump into our balloon?!"

James and Meowth just looked at her. "It was your's remember." Jessie was then reminded that she dragged the two of them to the balloon as the panic of the attack broke out.

That moment one of Jessie's pokeballs popped open as the unofficial fourth member partner appeared with his usual salute. "Wooobbuffet." Meowth had to agree with Wobbuffet. They were in a terrible predicament with Luther and maybe all of Team Rocket.

* * *

Tobias glared as he was pulled into the back of a prison van saying nothing as one of the officers looked out the report. "Well, there no way you're not being sent a maximum security facility." Tobias simply glared at him as Officer Jenny closed the door. In his mind, it was all worth it.

The officer turned to another nearby as he looked at the two cages containing both the shiny Legendary Beasts and the shiny Legendary Birds. "Does anyone know what we are supposed to do with these?" His answer soon came as both sets cage doors were pulled open by a psychic grip. The six wasted no times running out of the cages as overhead an officer spotted the two Eon Pokemon he took off with the legendaries soon afterward.

He turned to the officers around him with a glare. The gave him a confused look. "What? We don't have any pokemon on us, plus do you really think we can stop them?" The officer let out a sigh. This was going to take a lot more paperwork.

On the other side of the grounds, Lysandre looked as people moved the rumble in search of anyone they had left behind from the panic or worse. He caught someone out the corner of his eye turning to see Cynthia walking up to him. "Cynthia, I see you're up. Nothing too bad I take it?"

"Nothing too bad, The lati twins only wanted to knock me out." Cynthia looked as workers pulled away from the ruble from the grounds. "He's in critical." Lysandre turned to her with a solemn look. "He was advanced for his age and Tobias just…" Her expression was a mix of disgust and anger as she thought back to watching him beat on the old man. "Tobias was going to kill him. He and the legendaries with him had planned to kill him."

"Yes and because of his actions in the past." Lysandre and Cynthia continued to watch as the building was torn down. The Lily of Valley Conference had to be stopped and with it an uncertain future for the Interregional League as a whole.

"I looked it up, Goodshow didn't give his approval on the choice to bulldoze the Temple of Tobias people." Lysandre shook his head at this.

"Perhaps but Goodshow had made himself the face of the League. For Tobias, the actions of the League are a reflection of his own." Cynthia looked up and caught sight of the escaping Legendaries off in the distance. Lysandre turned to her and saw the troubled look on her face. "What's troubling you?"

Cynthia took her eyes off the retreating figures in the sky. "Legendary Pokemon were helping Tobias, it's something I still have a hard time believing." She could understand the dislike from a person but pokemon was something that was rare. True evil and selfish pokemon did exist but with legendaries that had never been seen and that's what confused her.

Lysandre looked up at the sky for a moment before answering. "Yet you have to admit that trainers have taken less of a reverence for them ever since the Leagues became popular." Lysandre turned to the Champion as they both knew that this was true. "These kinds of Pokemon are usually removed from not just humanity but from other pokemon, many of which are important parts of our world, and of nature." Lysandre turned and looked out into the forest. He didn't say anything but he had seen the last act of the battle that had taken place. "Take a being like Yveltal, for instance, it consumes life force, governs death and destruction. In its eyes destroying a city and the people within it is normal maybe even necessary yet if a human did the same they would be labeled as evil."

"So to them attacking the league, killing Goodshow and maybe even the people here. To them, it's all a necessary." Dealing with legendary or mythical pokemon was always a weird thing. In many stories, they were said to help or save people. Yet at times its easy to forget that the actions in question tend to coincide with their duties in the world or do to other factors on the people or the pokemon's side.

A period of silence came over them as the just watched the cleanup. Lysandre started to walk away leaving the Sinnoh Champion to her thoughts about all of this. After Cyrus and Team Galactic she had expected the year to end on a pretty normal note with the League. Instead, the year was ending with an attack by a Legendary Pokemon and a man with a grudge. ' _Is it just me or has the last few years gotten out of hand?'_

* * *

Serena sat in the booth as she looked at the news report. The news was traveling fast about the attack on the League, people were demanding action in either keeping it from happening again or in other cases demanding that the Interregional League shut down for good. "I take it the news isn't good?" Serena broke her attention and turned to Ash.

"Well, the Conference is for all proposes over." On the news, riots were seen breaking out as the news was interviewing spectators from the event. "People are demanding action about this calling for an end to the leagues." Ash sat down next to her as he looked at the news as well.

The screen one of the reporters tapped her earpiece. "This just in we got security footage from the main stadium and you won't believe what is on it." The footage in question was Tobias, Hydreigon, and the Lati's about to execute Goodshow as static flickered for a moment as Zapatos thunder was seen overhead. When the static ceased it showed Serena and Ash mega evolving Gardevoir and Charizard.

Serena for her part had a feeling that this was only a matter of time if the Conference had gone on normally. Now it seems that people are going to wonder how and why their pokemon just evolved again. The next image on the screen was of Lysandre walking into the pokemon center they were at. "Lysandre sir." Serena's dad turned to the news reporter, "Do you have a moment?" Lysandre gave the reporter a smile.

"I was about to talk to my daughter if you want you can come along." Serena blinked as she looked out to see that her dad was about to walk in with the news following behind him. As soon as he entered Lysandre walked up to the two of them. He stopped and turned to the news crew falling him.

"Wait aren't they the trainers who pokemon did that sudden change?" The reporter questioned as she looked at both Ash and Serena. Ash questioned how they could have known that but it was probably a live feed or something he had heard from Brock.

Lysandre gave the camera a nod before basically introducing to the world the two of them. "This is my daughter Serena Yvonne." He motioned to Serena who had a look of disbelief on her face at this. "And this is her boyfriend Ash Ketchum." Both of them had a blush on their faces as Lysandre just announced their relationship to the world.

* * *

Grace just looked at this with a mix of anger and joy. She was mad that her Ex-lover was with her daughter, and that he still claimed her as his daughter, especially on Television. This was, however, meet with joy at hearing her daughter had found a boyfriend. 'Ash Ketchum…' The name sounded familiar somehow. "I know I heard of that boy's name somewhere."

Audino walked over to a draw that they kept the paper in and pulled out an envelope with an address to her. "Audino." The hearing pokemon gave her the envelope so Grace could see.

Grace looked at the address and then it hit her. "It's the boy from Oak's summer camp!" She remembered when her daughter had introduced her to the boy. She had a crush on him almost instantly and for the next few years, she would be writing letters to him. "I can't believe it she actually found him on her travels!"

Fletchling flew in and landed near Audino. " _Wait Serena has a mate?"_ The Tiny Robin pokemon asked.

" _A boyfriend."_ Audino clarified with her cheerful tone. " _Mind me asking do you know who Ash Ketchum is?"_ The Hearing pokemon didn't want to read Serena's letters though she did put them in a more secure place then the shoe box Serena had them in.

" _Oh, its a boy she met during Oak's summer camp."_ Fletching answered her friend. " _She kept his hankie if and everything she had a crush and pretend she was going to marry him."_ The tiny robin pokemon giggled at the image of a lovestruck six-year-old Serena. " _I'm happy for her, hey you think Absol should be told when he returns?"_

The disaster pokemon in question had yet to return from one of his little trips which now that Audino thought about it was taking longer than usual. ' _I wonder what is he doing?'_ Audino had never really asked Absol about what he did when Serena sent him to stay with her mother.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Grace walked past. "Hey Audino, can you watch the house for a moment? I'm going to get a few things for my daughter and her new boyfriend." Grace gave the Hearing pokemon a wink as she left the house.

Fletchling turned to Audino after hearing those words. " _You think she'll tease Serena about grandchildren?"_

" _I expect so I mean wouldn't you if you had a child?"_ Audino had a smile on her face as she said those words. She knew she would.

* * *

Serena sighed as she stood at the bow of the boat as it head back to the mainland of Sinnoh. Her mind was wondering on how much things had changed. She came to compete in the Lily of Valley Conference expecting not much out of it. Meeting the boy she loved, becoming civil with her father, getting into a relationship with said boy she loved, stopping a legendary pokemon attack, and now she was likely going to be known by many as Lysandre's daughter and one of two people who introduced Mega Evolution to the world.

"What you thinking about?" Serena was brought out of her thoughts as Ash joined her on the bow.

Serena turned to him for a moment as she continued to looked out. "It's just I haven't had this much excitement sense Team Plasma."

Ash had to admit he didn't expect for this league to have such a seen. "Yeah though if I think about it my journey has been filled with this." Serena had only been heard about a few of his adventures but if they were anything to go on she could take his word for it. "So Serena what are you going to do when we get back?"

Serena had thought about that. Beforehand she knew that Clemont and Bonnie were heading back to Kalos. Clemont had to return to his gym now that Clembot was acting up. Bonnie was thinking of beginning her own journey through Kalos when they got back with Dedenne and Snivy. As for Serena herself, she really didn't have any plans, at least not when she came to the conference. Thinking about that she turned to Ash and wrapped her hand around his. "Ash I'm pretty sure I made it clear I want to go with you."

Ash looked at her as a light breeze past over the two of them causing Serena's hair to move in the wind. "Well I was going to head back to Kanto for a bit and well I was thinking of going to Kalos." Serena hadn't thought much about it, but she hadn't done much in her home region since she began her journey. She spent at best two months within it before they headed for Unova. "So I guess I have someone to show me around then." He had a cheesy smile as he said this which Serena could help but giggle at.

"I don't know if I'm a expert in the region itself but I do know a lot about its history." It was the subject she practically excelled in at school. It's part of where she learned a lot about her father's side of the family without spending much time with him.

Ash had a light chuckle at this. "I guess I should have expected as much, maybe we could see some of its amazing historical sites you told me about?"

"Maybe so." Serena and he both stared at each other as the ship moved slowly through the channel. She thought to Ash's friends, to Brock and Dawn. "Hey, Ash would your friends be joining us?"

Ash shook his head at this. From what he knew, Brock was thinking of becoming a Pokemon Doctor, and May had contacted Dawn to join her in Hoenn with the new double contests. "They're both going their own ways after this, Brocks going to be a Doctor and Dawns leaving for Hoenn, what about Clemont and Bonnie?"

"Clemont got the gym he has to retake and Bonnie going to leave on her own journey" She had a very light blush on her face as she realized what this meant. "So I guess it's just going to be you and me."

Ash started for a moment as his gears started to turn in his head. He was going to be traveling alone with Serena his girlfriend. ' _Far from home.'_ Finally, his mind caught up with the implications that would make. A blush formed on his face at this.

Serena then had a bit of a panic as she realized something. "Oh Arceus, I just realized without Clemont I can't keep everyone with me." She had a bit of a panic at this. She'll have to return them to there pokeballs and they'll be lost in a storage cabinet like Juniper had shown her.

"Maybe Oak would be willing to look after them?" Ash proposal did seem to help with Serena's panic. Actually if anything it made it worse.

"No, I can't Ash they are more than just friends, Braixen and Gardevoir are my sisters and Popplio practically my child." She shook her head as she pictured her Pokemon stuck in pokeballs in a cabinet. "I won't let them stay on a cabinet shelf in their pokeballs."

Serena outburst caused Ash to become extremely confused. She was acting like her Pokemon were stored inside something like a closet or a computer or something. "Oak has a ranch that he uses for the Pokemon they wouldn't be inside their balls unless they prefer to sleep like it." Ash now had a question after hearing Serena's panicking. "Serena who told you that's what happens?"

Serena looked to the side for second a bit unsure about how to go on. "Professor Juniper, when I was in Unova she showed me where she kept the Pokemon that were sent via the transit system."

"So that's why you had Clemont build you that storage system." With the revelation of what she could do fresh in his mind, he could see why. Her words made it clear that she really did see her group as a family. "What about your other three pokemon?"

Serena thought to the two with her mother. "Well ones of themes Audino was a lot better as a caretaker and offered to keep my mom company as well as help her around the home, Absol felt it was best he stay in Kalos do to there not being many within the region." She thought about the last one for a moment.

"The one in training right?" Ash was a bit curious as he wondered just who it was ever since Serena made it know that she had thirteen pokemon.

Serena gave him a nod of confirmation. "She's a Zoroark and the reason she been in training." Serena looked down as she thought about her and about why she was. "Is because she has a lot of emotional issues that I failed to help her with."

Hearing Serena voice filled with sadness and regret didn't sit right with Ash. "What do you mean? It couldn't be that bad right?"

Serena closed her eyes at She's words. "Ash when I found her she was a Zorua who had already been through a lot." Serena didn't speak as she recounted that day in her head. " She saw her family die protecting her from poachers who caught and sold her anyway to a man who daughter literally didn't care for her nearly starved her and beat on her each time she tried to escape with her illusions until tossing her aside in an alleyway."

Ash was pretty disturbed at hearing all of this. True he felt a lot with Team Rocket and Pokemon with terrible trainers but this just sounded really traumatic. "I'm guessing that wasn't all of it?"

Serena shook her head at this. "No, it wasn't by the time I meet her she was sick, wounded, and almost blind she had so many bad encounters that even though I could understand her and helped get her care she still had trust issues and trauma that I had tried my best to help with." Serena rubbed her arms were a few of the scares had faded almost to nothing. The scares from when she didn't trust her. She could still remember the day she evolved and her illusions almost going out of hand. "When she evolved it's when I found out how badly I failed her, I was forced to leave her in Unova so she could get treated and learn how to control her illusions."

Watching the honey-haired girl beat herself up over this, Ash pulled her into a comforting hug. "Hey don't worry you did your best and that's what counts." Serena thought about it and returned the hug. She thought about the bright side of this as Zoroark had gotten much of its emotional issues shorted out and should be ready to return with her soon.

* * *

On the trip back to Kalos Lysandre pulled out his Holo Caster and with a few input commands switched it from the official frequency to one that couldn't be traced. After away appearing on the holographic screen was his most trusted scientist in his organization, Xerosic. The man in question stared at him with his goggles as a smile formed on his face. "Lysandre I caught the news I must say I didn't know you had a daughter."

Lysandre thought a bit to this with a brief moment of anger with Grace but pushed that aside. He'll deal with that later. "I'm a bit surprised it was in the news almost sixteen years ago."

"Rumors at least, most checked it up to rumors so having it confirmed would give the media a frenzy." Xerosic was uninterested in the idle gossip of the tabloids like the movie stars, the Kalos Queen or even the Champions. He knew that Lysandre had another reason for calling him. "So what is it Lysandre? You didn't call for an idle chat I hope."

Lysandre gave the scientist a mocking smile. "Oh, here I thought you just loved to keep with the times." Lysandre expression became serious soon afterward. "Its Zygarde I believe I have found where one of its Cores has been hiding." That got Xerosic full attention.

Team Flare original plan had called for Zygarde and yet for five years, they couldn't find even one of the Zygarde Cores within the Kalos region. That, of course, meant they had to go with Plan B. "That's amazing I take it though we are too pull research back to Plan A then?"

Lysandre shook his head at this. Plan B had gone rather far enough that it would be a step back. "No I have a better idea, we are to finish Plan B while trying to capture Zygarde so that we can complete it." Lysandre rested his head on his knuckles as he thought about the plan. "That reminds me how goes the plan?"

Xerosic pulled out a tablet as he looked over the reports. It had been months since the last time Lysandre called for an update and he had to look it up. "Let's see we managed to locate the Cocoon of Destruction so we know were Yveltal is, as for Xerneas we received sighting in south Kalos but we haven't been able to confirm much else."

Lysandre gave an understanding nod. It was rather rare nowadays for both Yveltal and Xerneas to be in the same place or booth in their unmoving positions. "What about the Ultimate Weapon Project?"

Xerosic tapped on the tablet for a brief period before putting it down. "We found much of its pieces yet there is a bit of a problem with each." This caught Lysandre's attention. The Weapon was dismantled and finding its pieces were a massive undertaking that took a lot of his connections to find even half of it.

A part of Lysandre was understanding. It was over three thousand years since it was made and was disabled parts would reasonably be missing or eroded. Another part of him was almost absolutely furious about this having spent so much on finding the pieces. "Are you saying that the weapon wouldn't work?" Xerosic shook his head at this.

"I didn't say that." Xerosic tapped as a Holo Caster screen flashed showing the schematics for the weapon as they had it. "While some of the parts are unusable I believe we may be able to retrofit replacements that should work just as well if not better compared to the older parts." Xerosic schematics showed what would be needed and how they could get it as well.

Lysandre felt himself smile at this. At this rate, they may not need the whole weapon pieces. "We'll still need Yveltal and Xerneas." Lysandre was closer then he had ever been at his goals Getting half of what they needed wouldn't be too hard as Yveltal was still in its catatonic state, Xerneas will also take a rest in her tree form eventually. As for Zygarde they only needed to capture a Core Cell in order to have a possible threat on their side.

Xerosic continued to look at the reports. "Well yes though we might have a problem on our hands with the Johtoian-Kantonian group called Team Rocket. A few of this organization's agents have been seen getting in our way, sir."

Lysandre waved his hand dismissively. "I already know that I actually have a mole planted within the organization as well as an ally who willing to work with us within its hierarchy." Xerosic was surprised to hear about these turn of events. He knew Lysandre had connections within governments, even the International Police, a seat on the Interregional League Committee but having infiltrator within other organizations was a new one.

"You've been planning this for years haven't you?" It was less of a question but he still had to ask. Lysandre gave his head scientist a smile.

"I have been planning this since before my daughter was born that reminds me her birthday is coming up soon." He thought about a gift he could give her. Given he had missed out on properly giving her his gifts do to Grace he wondered about giving her something grand. He also heard that she was a coordinator and while there weren't any contests in Kalos, there was Showcases. Female only and with the title of Kalos Queen on the line. Perfect for coordinators as the two were somewhat similar. ' _Perhaps I should call in that favor Palermo and Aria owe me.'_

Xerosic gave a cough to get his attention. "If I may sir you could also tell her about Team Flare? I may not be a father myself but it's always best that children know their parent's goals after all." Lysandre couldn't agree more with that.

The call soon came to an end as Lysandre called up someone else. Appearing on the Holo Caster was a middle-aged yet greying woman. "Lysandre this is a surprise. I just saw the news you never told me you had a daughter." Lysandre rolled his eyes at this.

"No one ever asks." He decided to get down to business with Palermo. "Actually I'm calling to ask for something that does concern her."

Palermo attention was peaked as she heard this. She could think of one reason he was calling her and she, being honest she was giddy with excitement at the possibility. "Oh my, do tell."

* * *

 **So now everyone knows who the last pokemon is. Aso yeah I'm mixing show with games on some things within this plot. Now I have a plan for the reveal to Serena and Ash of Serena's pokemon form Sereginia. Also, I admit I do dislike Palermo so yeah if I make her into a villain you now know the reason.**

 **As usual, feedback is welcomed and I will cya all later.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, here it is the last chapter before we enter into Kalos. Boy is this a long one. Anyway, I really want to give you all a special thank you for making this story as big as it is. From those who read it, those that Faved it, followed it, or both. You all know I write for you. As usual, I like to thank Amourshiper35, Hall Gowrt, Rajiv A. Rajaram, AsunaLushieChase, and a Guest for reviewing/giving feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon Franchise. Game Freak does and would always unless they get bought out then whoever owns it now does.**

* * *

Serena walked to Ash with her Pokemon following her as she saw him giving Brock a goodbye hug. She paused as she let them have the moment as Brock waved bye to him as the former gym leader left the airport. Serena finally moved up to him as she saw that Ash had a bit of a sad expression on his face. "You're going to miss traveling with him aren't you?"

Ash gave her a slight nod as he thought back to the travels he had with his weird eyed friend. "You bet we been through a lot together." Ash had a light smile as he thought about it. "He basically my older brother if I ever had one." Serena joined in his smile having had similar thoughts when it came to Bonnie during there travels coming to see her as a younger sister.

Serena handed Ash his ticket for the plane to Kalos. "Oh don't forget you be needing this for tomorrow." Ash pocketed the ticket with a nod. Looking down Serena picked up Popplio in her arms as the group walked out of Viridian City airport. As they did Serena started to remember the last two times she was here.

The first time she remembered how upset she was about going to a summer camp almost halfway around the world, all because her mother used to know Professors Oak's daughter-in-law. The second time after camp was over she was crying about having to leave with the promise of being able to write and a handkerchief to soften the pain. ' _Now I'm here with the boy that made me never want to leave.'_ Serena blushed as the two of them walked down the streets of Viridian City.

As they walked down the streets Serena's right hand moved to her side as she slowly took Ash's left hand with her own a small blush creeping on her face as she did so. Ash for his part thought nothing of this and just took her hand with his own. He had no idea why but it felt nice holding Serena's hand with his own.

Popplio turned her head to Serena as she saw this. " _Does this mean Ash is my new daddy?"_ The question was pretty innocent and yet Serena couldn't help but picture her and Ash together with kids at this.

Pikachu looked at the little water type the mouse pokemon giving a shrug. " _I don't know but you could ask him when he starts understanding us."_ At that thought, he turned to Lucario. " _Speaking of which how long before he starts understanding us?"_

The fighting-steel type shrugged at the electric types question. " _I'll be honest it depends on the person and how well they can tap into it."_ So far the two of them went over the basics and from what can be seen Ash aura was kinda violat. It was raw, largely untapped, and kinda almost alive in its own way. Unless he had something made to help with it he expected Ash to have some difficulties with it. " _I can say that once he does he may not be able to turn it off."_

" _... Why do I feel that isn't a good thing."_ Pikachu's expression caused Lucario to rub the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

" _Well, normally it would be. He would collapse unconscious form over the use of his aura."_ Lucario waved his paws in front of himself as he could see Pikachu expression turn to one of fear at hearing this. " _Hey don't worry about it, with the way his aura is I suspect nothing would actually change besides being unable to not turn off the translator."_

Pikachu still held a bit of skepticism at the Aura Pokemon's claim. He may not know how aura worked but to Pikachu, it still didn't sound alright. " _You sure about that? I mean you aren't an Aura Master remember, you said it yourself."_

Lucario rolled his eyes at this. " _Yes, I know that."_ He crossed his paws at the electric rodent. " _I'm also a pokemon that can use Aura and I may have done most of it by hand but I did get taught a bit from my dad a Medicham, they can use Aura as well before you ask, so I have enough of an understanding of how it works."_ Ash looked back noticing the look that Lucario was giving Pikachu. He wished he could understand what they were talking about right now.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were in Route One the name for the usual path from Pallet Town and Viridian City. Overhead a flock of Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and even a few Pidgeot flew overhead. A smile formed on Ash's face as he knew who they were. "Hey, Serena you know my Pidgeot right?" Serena turned to Ash with a nod. She remembered what Ash had told her about his first flyer during the Lily of Valley Conference.

She raised her head to the flock above them as a smile formed on her face. "I'm guessing it's them then her flock?" While it was a question Serena was pretty sure that it was them. Ash confirmed it as he held out Pidgeots Pokeball.

"Yep." He tossed the Pokeball upwards as Pidgeot appeared in the sky. The flock caught sight of her and surprised were no the less happy to see their former leader. "Hey, Pidgeot why don't you take some time to catch up with your flock I'll be waiting for yeah at the ranch when you're done!" Ash yelled out to her.

" _Alright then,"_ Pidgeot answered back though only Serena and the other pokemon could understand what she had said.

Serena pulled out Braviary's Pokeball from her pokeball belt as she remembered she almost forgot to set him out. "Mind if Braviary joins you? He could use a good flight after being in his Pokeball for a few hours." Serena was meet with a nod as Pidgeot didn't mind. Serena tossed the ball upwards as it realized the Unovan flyer into the air.

" _Finally I was copped up in there for far too long."_ He looked to his side and saw Pidgeot flying nearby. He then noticed the flock of nearby. " _O-oh this is your flock I take it? I mean I don't want to assume."_ Down below Gardevoir and Braixen turned to each other with a knowing smile. It seemed Braviary had developed a crush on Pidgeot.

"Hey we're heading on to Pallet Town Pidgeot should be able to lead you to Oaks Ranch from here." Braviary broke from his staring at Pidgeot as Serena's words registered to his brain.

" _Yeah, yeah sure. I'll cya there."_ Serena rolled her eyes at him. Pidgeot and Braviary soon flew off with Pidgeots old flock leaving the group to continue onwards on their own.

In the grasses, they could see a few pokemon moving around though mostly avoiding them whenever they saw the fully evolved pokemon besides them. For a time Serena was reminded of the fields around her home of Vaniville Town. She wondered if Ash ever tried to sneak out into the fields to play with the pokemon like she did.

Ash and Pikachu felt a bit of nostalgia come over them as they walked along the path. "You know the first time we walked through here I and Pikachu didn't get along." Serena had a raised eyebrow at those words. She looked at the pokemon on his shoulder.

After a few seconds what Serena said surprised Ash. "I can see it." Ash and Pikachu gave her stunned look. Usually, people they traveled with her meet just assumed that the two of were friends since day one. Serena had to surprise a giggle as she looked at the two of them. "Well, Pikachu did go behind your back and told me about your feelings."

The electric rodent shot her a glare after hearing her say those words. " _Hey I helped you get together and this is how you repay me?!"_ Unfortunately for him, all this did was earn a giggle from Serena.

Ash turned to his buddy with a light glare. "Did you do that because you don't think I could confess my feelings?" Pikachu gave him a deadpanned look which made Ash's right eye twitch in annoyance.

Serena giggled at this causing Ash to huffed. So what if his best friend, Brock, and Dawn thought he didn't know what love or could confess his feelings. It wasn't like anyone else had similar thoughts right?

* * *

Gary Oak was blinking stunned as he stared at Ash and Serena. "So the news was right! I didn't even think you know what love was." Ash shot his former rival a glare. When they first arrived at Pallet Town they were greeted by Ash's old rival, turned friend Gary Oak.

Pikachu had a light sneaker at this though it only served to get a warning look form, Ash. "Yes, I know what love is." Ash clarified through he was fighting back both his annoyance and a bit of his anger. If this was how everyone was going to act to this he couldn't wait to head to Kalos.

Gary Oak rubbed the back of his head at this. "Well, I guess I should apologize for all the things I said about that." Gary decided to quickly change the subject before Ash could ask about what he meant by that. "So your Lysandre's daughter I feel like I seen you somewhere before…" Gary couldn't put his finger on it but she looked familiar somehow.

In a flash, he recalled his grandpa's summer camp. There was a girl who looked at Ash dreamily blush nearly all the time with him, yelled at him for making fun of him, and was crying when she was told she had to leave with her mother. It was only when Ash promised to write to her did she stop. Gary's mind soon overlapped that image of the little girl with the young woman in front of him and his eyes went wide. "It's you…" He was nearly speechless at this turn of events. "Your the girl from summer camp, the one who had a crush on Ash." Serena blushed at hearing this while Ash turned to her.

She was so embarrassed both at the memory and at the fact, her crush was that obvious even at such a young age. "Yeah, that was me." She turned away as she could feel both of them looking at her.

Gary started to think back to that. "Strange if I remember you were with your mother and you don't share your father's last name."

"My parents don't really get along." Serena was really uncomfortable with talking about this. Gary decided it was best that they just dropped it.

Ash however still looked at her as he recalled how she acted with him all the way back at summer camp. Looking back he had thought she was just being a good friend and all she did was because of their friendship. Now that he knew of her feelings for him did that mean she had a crush on him since summer camp? "Hey, Ash your mother with Grandpa in his lab."

Ash was brought out his thoughts by Gary as he gave him a nod. "Oh, ah way exactly?"

"They have been having tea together every month since we left on our journeys," Gary answered with a shrug. "Anyway I'm on my way to a new region for research, smell ya later Ashy-boy." Gary waved as he walked past the group heading her Viridian.

Ash waved back as Serena couldn't help but picture the Gary she met in camp and read about from Ash's letters in her head. "He's chanced hasn't he?" Ash had a smile as he thought about this.

"Yeah, he has." The two of them walked up the road to Oak's Lab as Serena took sight to Ash's hometown. It was quiet and rather peaceful with a few houses being built. Ash himself couldn't help but smile. He had noticed that in the years since he left Pallet Town seemed to be growing slowly but he didn't really take time to notice.

The two of them walked up the small hill that Oak's lab rested as Ash caught sight of Tracy with a bag of feed in his arms. The pokemon sketch artists saw Ash waving at him as he placed the bag down. "Ash your back that was quick I only saw you on the news a week ago." He blinked as he noticed Serena next to him. "Arceus you actually do have a girlfriend!"

Ash seemed to twitch for a moment of annoyance before he just sighed and slumped down at this in defeat. "I'm not going to win with this aren't I." Pikachu patted his back from his plack on his shoulder.

" _Look at it this way Ash, at least you proved them wrong."_ Of course, Ash couldn't understand him fully but he got the gist of it. Ash was still a bit mad at him revealing his feelings to Serena though.

Tracy has a bit of a lighthearted chuckle at this. "Sorry, Ash but it is kinda easy to assume you know." He turned to Serena and gave her friendly smile. "Hello I'm Tracy Ash and I traveled together through the orange islands, you're Serena Yvonne right." He looked at the assembled pokemon around them. "I take it they are all with you?"

Serena nodded as she introduced them. "That's right." She introduced each of them to the pokemon most stretch with the exception of Milotec who was in her pokeball and Braviary who was flying with Pidgeot. "Sorry if I have more the six with me I kinda don't like putting them away see Juniper just kept them in their pokeballs and in a cabinet so.."

"Oh, understandable dear I've had a talk with Juniper before on how she handles trainers pokemon." Professor Oak walked down the steps to the two of them with Delia Ketchum Ash's mother close behind her. "Its partly why I'm offering to help with her storage problem." He gave her a smile as Delia walked down to the two of them.

Ash had a smile himself as he gave his mom a hug. "Hi, mom I'm back sorry about making you worry with that whole mess in Sinnoh." He had a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head at this.

"Oh don't worry honey you've gotten into enough dangerous things I'm sorta use to it." Delia looked at Serena and her face light up in joy. "I knew it was true my little boy has found himself a girlfriend!" Ash and Serena both blushed as they watched Ash's mother almost squeak in happiness. Delia gave Oak a smirk hand held out her hand. "Ok pay up looks like I was right."

Oak mumbled a bit as he pulled out the five hundred pokebucks he owed her. Ash just looked at the two of the feeling insulted. "You were beating on me?" Serena for her part also felt mad at this as it felt like an insult to her feelings for Ash.

Delia gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry, but it was Oaks idea." Oak turned to her with a glare. Ash had a feeling that his mother wasn't telling the truth and was about to call her out on literally beating on his love life when Delia decided to choose this time to tease him. "So I take it I should pack you protection for your nights together?"

The two of them went beet red as Ash just groaned at this. "Mom seriously we've only been together for a few weeks." Delia just giggled at this.

"I'm only teasing you now come inside I would like to get to know my future daughter in law." She gave Serena a wink as the honey-haired girl looked away. The thought of her marrying Ash had entered into her head.

She saw herself being walked down the aisle with Ash standing there and pulling the vial from of her eyes saying their vows to each other and then kissing under a Kaosian sunset. She was brought out of her daydreams by Braixen raving her paw in front of her face. " _Serena are you still with us or are you daydreaming about Ash?"_ Serena had a bit of an annoyed look on her face as she was pulled from her little fantasy by her starter/honorary sister. Gardevoir had a light giggle at this. She really was smitten by the raven-haired boy.

* * *

Ash brought Serena out to see the ranch that Oak owned and was his pokemon usually stayed. Serena watched as a herd of stampeding Tauros raced off in the distance. "Funny story that whole herd is mine." Serena turned to Ash wide-eyed.

"All twenty of them?" Serena guessed the number giving how hard it was for her to count given the distance and how fast they were moving.

"Thirty actually." Ash clarified the number for his girlfriend, "And yeah, I kinda caught them in the Safari Zone." Well, it wasn't just him but he had the whole herd so in a way it just made sense to say he caught them. Overhead Pidgeot and Braviary were seen flying up to the ranch and landing in the part of the ranch where most of Ash's Pokemon hanged out. "Come on I want everyone to meet you and your pokemon." Ash dragged her along as her team followed from behind.

In the clearing Pidgeot landed on her branch as Staraptor and Swellow landed on a nearby tree. Braviary landed on a branch on the nearby tree. " _Hey, Staraptor is that one of your teammates?"_ Swallow asked the Sinnohian flyer.

Staraptor shook his head at this. " _No, I don't think he is."_

Croconaw jumped out of the pound and stared recognizing him. " _Oh, he's one of that girl that Ash meet at the league's pokemon, Mandibuzz right?"_

Braviary shot the Big Jawed Pokemon a glare. " _No, I'm not a Mandibuzz! I'm a Braviary!"_ Pidgeot giggled at this.

Serena and Ash soon walked into the clearing as Ash's other pokemon turned to see him and almost all at once they started to yell out to the few others. Serena looked as pokemon came out of the trees and the pound and even in the air. She recognized many of them from pokemon she saw on her travels and felt a bit overwhelmed as they all came running towards him. One voice rang out loudest out of all the others though. " _Ash your back!"_ Racing past the group Meganium almost tackled him down. " _Can you please let me travel with you!"_

"Good to see you too Meganium." Ash had a bit of awkward look on his face as he gave her a hug. As soon as she got off him a living blog seemed to throw itself on him with a hug. "Good seeing you too Muk."

The blob got off of Ash as soon as he saw Serena standing nearby. Muk looked for a few moments at Serena then Ash and at Serena again. A huge smile formed on his sludge like face. " _Ash got a mate! Haha, I knew the day would come!"_ The sludge monster wrapped his semi-formless arm around Ash's shoulder. " _Hey listen, man, if you ever need a babysitter for the young I'm always welcome."_

Serena blushed at the blob talking about kids in front of her. Ash pulled out the rest of his pokeballs and tossed out letting, Garchomp, Infernape, Charizard, and Sceptile out. The Sinnoh team turned to Garchomp with a surprised look. " _Hey you evolved, when did that happen?"_ Garchomp turned to Gliscor.

" _Oh I was fighting a Raikou and then I evolved and defeated him!"_ Garchomp boasted trying to make himself sound awesome. Of course, Braixen and Lucario rolled there eyes at this.

Unfortunately for his ego, Braixen decided to set the record straight. " _No, he got defeated by the Raikou and left me and Lucario to finish him off."_ Garchomp turned to the fox with an expression that just screamed "why" as he slumped down his pride bruised.

" _If it's any consolation Raikou was on his last legs when we faced him."_ That did help with Garchomps bruised ego. Plus he did take a bit of a beating before he evolved so yeah he was strong enough to defeat a legendary.

Ash raised his hands up as he decided to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone settling down please!" The pokemon assembled quilted down as Ash could finally introduce Serena to them. "Everyone I like you to meet Serena and her pokemon." Braviary took that as his cue to fly over as Aegislash and Milotic were both released from their pokeballs to greet the group.

" _Hello!"_ They all said although a few of them had already met her beforehand. Serena gave a smile as she and her pokemon, save Aegislash who was as dedicated as ever, waved back at the group.

Ash wrapped Serena shoulder with his arm as he before he gave them all a smile. "Serena is also my girlfriend." Those that had taken part in the Tobias crisis didn't act and neither did Muk who had called it. The other looked on with differing thoughts and looks. The newer ones from Sinnoh were quick to congratulate them. The older ones stared at her in surprise at hearing this. The one most stunned by this was Meganium who looked down in both defeat and devastation.

Sceptile placed his claws on her back. " _You had to know this was going to happen eventually right?"_ To be honest, everyone here had similar thoughts on the matter when it came to Meganium crush on Ash.

Meganium sighed in defeat. She knew that there was nothing she could do about this even though she wished she could. " _Yeah, I know."_ Meganium then picked herself up as she gave Serena a determined look. " _You better take good care of Ash and if you break his heart. I. Will. End. You!"_

Serena had a nervous laugh at this as Aegislash shot a glare at Meganium. The Royal Sword pokemon would let it slide but should she try anything he wouldn't hesitate to defend his Mistress. "So Serena what do you think?"

Serena turned to her pokemon as she took a look at Ash's. True to his word it appeared that Oak did allow pokemon to run out of their pokeball and in an expansive range. Her pokemon looked at each other as they knew that without Clemont's device She couldn't keep more than six on hand. "So I guess I have to choose."

As Serena was about to make the hardest choice of her life her pokemon decided to cut in for her. " _No need deary I understand."_ Milotic placed her tail on her shoulder as she gave her best smile. " _I'm not much use in Kalos so it would be nice to take some time off."_

Braviary was next as he started with a cough. " _I'm thinking of staying here for a while to you know practice flying maneuvers with Pidgeot."_ His excuse wasn't fooling anyone of her team yet Serena couldn't help but smile at this.

The next one to move forward was Serperior. " _I would like to stay so I can train myself."_ She looked at the assembly of pokemon. " _Don't get me wrong I would love to stay with everyone but I kinda need more of a challenge while training."_ Lucario placed his paw behind her back in understanding.

The last one to walk up was to Serena and really everyone's surprise Gardevoir. " _I'll need to be in my pokeball I'm going with Charizard."_

Serena blinked as she heard those words. "Why are you going with him exactly?" She did know the two of them had been talking ever since they fought together but she didn't what they were talking about and half the time she suspected it was a telepathic communication.

Gardevoir closed her eyes as she recalled the fight with Tobias. " _I am in need of training."_ She sighed as she looked at her. " _Serena I learned a new move after almost three years of only having the same number, I know we handled Tobias but we barely managed to defeat Plasma. Even then it was N who stopped Reshiram and Zekrom and disbanded the team."_ She removed her Gardevoirite from around her neck and handed it to Serena. " _Charizard in need of someone to give him something of a challenge in the valley, I need someone to train me to be stronger for my family."_

Serena could get what she was going on about. "So you agreed to travel with him so you both could have what you want." Serena pocketed the Mega Stone as she pulled out Gardevoir's pokeball. "Well, it's a good thing you know Teleport then." Serena turned to Charizard as she held the pokeball at the ready. "You better promise me that nothing bad would happen to my sister."

Charizard gave her a thumbs up and his best reassuring smile. " _You have nothing to worry once the valley hears she's my training partner there wouldn't be any arguing with the idiots."_ Serena turned to Gardevoir and pointed her pokeball at her with a red flash she was returned to it as Serena held it for a moment over her heart.

Croconaw turned to Sceptile with a questioning look. " _Hey was it just me or can she understand what pokemon say?"_ After seeing the exchange between her and her pokemon the others, save those that knew, had similar thoughts after seeing this.

Sceptile looked down at Croconaw and shrugged. " _Well it's because she can, I'm not joking this girl can understand us."_ Sceptile revelation caused the pokemon to look at her all at once causing the Honey haired girl to give an embarrassed smile as she was stared at by most of the pokemon present.

* * *

With a flash, the transfer machine shut down as both Charizard and Gardevoir were sent off for there training. It took some convincing on the part of Ash and Serena but Liza decided that if Charizard was ok with it she guessed she could make an exception just this once. Oak walked into the room looking for two of them. "Oh Ash, Serena you mind coming with me for a moment."

"Sure what do you need professor?" Oak motioned for the two of them to follow him into the next room.

"So I was thinking about what the two of you told me about Serena having to use a way around the storage system." He activated the machine he had for scanning Pokedex as the two of them looked on. "You mind if I can see both of your Pokedex?"

Ash was the first to pull his out. "Sure thing Professor." Ash and Serena both out there different looking and made Pokedex as the professor placed them within the machine. Appearing on the screen was both of their registry numbers as he typed down on the machine. After a few minutes of work, the device produced two Pokedex that looked like an upgraded version of Serena's. The Professor handed the two of them their new Pokedexes.

Ash activated his Pokedex and saw that on the screen was an update as suddenly instead of a six pokeball slots there was not a whopping eighteen with seven already filled up. The seven in question being the six pokemon that are staying with Serena and Pikachu. "Ah, Professor I think something maybe wrong it says here that I'm allowed eighteen pokemon and I have Serena's pokemon."

Oak just waved his hand in a dismissive fashion at this. "My boy there is no mistake." He decided to explain what he had done as they both looked at him confused. "You see normally an extension is a lengthy and rather troubling process that only happens in the most extreme of certain stances. However, there is an interesting quirk within the local law that allows a trainer to have up to eighteen pokemon on hand." He pointed to Ash's Pokedex. "Go ahead and see who the dexes are registered too."

Serena activated her dex as Ash looked to see the owner of his. To the surprise of both of them, the Pokedexes had the same thing. "Trainer Ash/Serena?" Ash had a raised eyebrow as he said those things.

"Yes, you see the law allows a couple to register themselves as a single trainer when done with two who already trainers it instead adds there respective totals with an extra six." Oak gave the two of them a stern look, "Though this does mean you are only allowed to use six pokemon in any official battle especially outside of the Kanto and Johto regions " Oak gave the two of them a wink. "Consider this an early wedding gift." He had a chuckle as he saw the two of them groan.

As Oak walked out of the room leaving the two of them by themselves, though he started to talk a bit about thinking of doing so for Gary. Ash sighed as the old professor walked out of the room. He was getting sick of all this teasing. "This is just torture." Serena nodded in agreement with him. She was dreading when they meet her mother which was probably going to be not long from now.

Deciding to look on the bright side of things Serena turned to him having looked at the slots. "So who are you thinking of bringing with us?"

Ash had to think about that one. He was thinking of just going with Pikachu like usual yet he was starting to think that wasn't such a good thing. Part of it was Serena herself who up until now had taken great pains to stay with her pokemon, and another part was him looking at his team. Torterra was still struggling with his new size for instance. "I was thinking of bringing just bringing Pikachu like I usually do but now I'm starting to think that's a bit short-sighted."

Serena raised an eyebrow at this. "Wait for you only bring one of your friends with you too another region?"

"Well not exactly always. When I was traveling through Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto I kept routing my team but by Johto I practically had a new one near the end." Ash could see that wasn't' helping his case. "I did come to Sinnoh with Aipom though."

Of course, Pikachu chose that time to speak up. " _Yeah after she basically stores away and kinda forced you too."_ Judging by how Serena's look didn't easy up Ash had a wild guess Pikachu explained how that happened.

"Who's side are you on?" Pikachu shrugged at this question.

" _Technically I'm on your side but well you know what they say about couples and females."_ Pikachu pointed to him and then Serena and back again. " _Its best to tell them the truth so you don't incur their wrath, and I remind you your choice of a mate can use Pokemon attacks."_ Ash didn't want to admit it but he could vaguely understand what Pikachu was saying and knew what he meant. He made a mental note to never piss his girlfriend off.

* * *

The next day the two were seen off by Delia, Oak and a few of Ash's pokemon as they walked down Route One heading for Viridian City and from there Serena's home region of Kalos. Most of Serena's pokemon choose to stay in their pokeballs leaving only Braixen out to walk alongside her and Ash with Pikachu walking next to them. After they walked around halfway Serena decided to strike up a conversation. "So Ash who are you bring with you to Kalos?" She gave him a questioning look as they walk down the path.

Ash raised an eyebrow at this. They now shared the same team, well kinda they both knew that they each had their own teams but officially they were a trainer according to the Pokedex so she should know. "You could just look them up on your Pokedex you know."

"I could but that's not really fair you know." It was weird thinking about this. Oak did it to allow them to carry more but this meant that technically Ash could use any of her team and she his and it was allowed thanks to a weird quirk in a law.

A majestic cry was heard overhead as the small group of travelers craned their necks skywards to see what caused that. Their eyes went wide as slowly descending before them was a pokemon that Serena and Braixen had seen featured heavily during there time in Johto and who Ash and Pikachu saw during their first day on this very path.

Landing with a gentle breeze under its wings was the Legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh. The group just looked at the legend in silence. The legendary pokemon opened its beak. "I see that you two have found each other and with it the very definition of Eternal Happiness."

Ash just blinked at this. "You spoke, you actually spoke." Usually, when he spoke to a legendary pokemon they would use a form of telepathy. This time the legendary pokemon was outright talking to them in his language without it.

Ho-Oh had a chuckle at this. "Yes long ago I learned how to speak your language, not many of my kind if you may call us that, have learned to do so like I have." She looked at Ash's surprised expression with curiosity. "Honestly after all your dealings, I'm actually surprised you're not used to it."

Ho-Oh turned her gaze from Ash to Serena. Ho-Oh could sense her powers hiding just below the survive. She was just about ready to blossom and right now she could even sense the growing connection between them courtesy of there feelings and their powers. "Tell me, young lady, why do you travel with him?"

Serena turned to Ash as her hand reached and took his. "It's because…" She blushed as she looked at the pokemon that people officially haven't seen in a hundred years. "It's because I love him."

Ho-Oh looked at her, the daughter of Zygarde and her declaration. She had no idea that her actions have given this young man. She recalled when one of Zygarde's Cores came to her messengers requesting a talk and asked her to help lead the boy to his daughter. It was then she appeared overhead and lead him through the path in hopes of meeting her. She was after all a sucker for romance and every one of her fellow 'legendaries' knew that. Turning her head back to Ash she questioned him. "Young Man, what is your goal in this world?"

Ash had to think about that one. He would have said Pokemon Master, yet from what he learned that what he had thought it meant to be a Master may not be the actual case. Turning to Serena he recalled her words inspired by his own beliefs. "Ho-Oh I want to become a Pokemon Master and I don't care what it means I will find my own way into being one."

To Ash's surprise, Ho-Oh chuckled at this declaration. "Aren't you a strange one." Ho-Oh ceased her chuckling as she gave him a curious look. "You act like you haven't fulfilled your dream and yet you already are the first Master in centuries."

Hearing those words seemed to have caused Ash's mind to stop. He was already a Pokemon Master, but that didn't make any sense. "What? What are you talking about?" He was sure that he didn't have a legendary pokemon following him around. Let alone one he managed to impress enough with his beliefs to make him their champion and join him in his travels.

Ho-Oh suppressed the urge to tell them both about _it_. It was really tempting but the legendary pokemon controlled herself. "You will know soon enough but I can say without a doubt it is not me or any other from the regions you have visited." It was vague enough of a hint to not spoil the surprise yet just enough to satisfy Ho-Oh need to tell him. "Now I ask that your pokemon step back a bit."

The pokemon did so as Ho-Oh held up her wings as rainbow dust fell from them. "If you don't mind me asking what are you going to do?" Ash was a bit nervous as asked the Rainbow Pokemon what it is she planned to do.

Ho-Oh have the two of them a smile. "Why I am going to bless the love you both share with each over, I use to do this to young couples when I roosted in the Bell Tower." She shot the two of them a knowing wink. "After all isn't love Eternal Happiness?" She moved her wings over the two of them as her rainbow covered Ash sparkled around them. "I who witness the young lovers before me, bless the bond they have formed from there love and wish them the greatest of lives happiness." With her blessing done she gave them a wink. "Have fun in Kalos flying overhead I can say without a doubt it's one of the most beautiful places in the world." Ho-Oh readied her wings for taking off before remembering one last thing. "Oh and Serena when you see him tell him, he's welcomed."

With that Ho-Oh ascended with gracefulness into the air and flew over the horizon. As the young couple watched the legendary pokemon flew over they didn't say a word. After watching her fade away the two continued there travel in silence and yet words couldn't describe how they felt at that moment in time.

* * *

 **Kalos a region rich in culture, history, and potential. Ash and Serena will be traveling by themselves, (outside the one or two temporary tagalongs you know) with Ash doing the gyms and Serena the Performances. Yet as you can see I've decided to twist the whole extension of pokemon trope so now any pokemon they catch could be used for either. Yes, what Oak did technically means they can use each other's pokemon but given how they spend years as separate trainers don't expect them to just do so without the others permission for who Ash picked to come with. Well, its a surprise.**

 **Oh and that last part was because I figured that since she was working with Zygarde, Ho-Oh would be willing to appear before them and bless their love. I mean Ash has met (and befriended) pretty of legendaries and Serena is well... technically one herself. So yeah not like this isn't completely unbelievable.**

 **Feedback is welcomed and I'll cya all next time.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well everyone its time for Kalos! So we have a lot of plot threads to do with this. So let's get started, everyone. Before we begin I would like to give a special thanks as always to the reader, those that fave, and those that follow this story. You inspire me to keep going. I like to give a special thanks to the reviewers** **Rajiv A. Rajaram, Palletboy2001, knight7572, Amourshiper35, StarMaidenWarrior, and Guest.**

 **Before I begin I like to apologize to everyone about before. You see this story has on occasion been disappearing from the search and well it's pretty annoying.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak and the Pokemon Company. Sadly I do not own either so please don't sue.**

* * *

Ash looked out the window as the plane slowed down as it descended from the clouds and to Lumiose City, the capital of the region and the Kalos Nation. "Looks like your excited." Serena smiled as she could almost feel the pure excitement radiating off of him. The truth was so was Serena. She was going to travel with Ash across her home region. ' _Just the two of us and our pokemon.'_

"Of course I am, I'm traveling to a new region." Ash turned to her determined and eager look. "I have been wanting to travel to Kalos for awhile now." Serena placed her head on his shoulder at this.

"Well, your traveling there now with your new girlfriend." Serena giggled as she wrapped her arms around him moving her head closer to him. The plane jerked as it landed knocking Serena in his lap and almost out of her seat.

The intercom beeped as the pilot spoke to the stunned passengers. "Sorry about that folks a Talonflame nearly hit the plane as we were landing." Serena groaned as her attempt to kiss Ash was ruined by a pokemon nearly hitting the plane.

Ash picked up Serena's fallen hat and headed it to her. "Hey, Serena what's a Talonflame?"

"It's the Kalosian bird pokemon." Serena placed her head back on her head after dusting it off. "It's actually the national flyer of Kalos, the Fletchling that my mom has is its pre-evolution." She could see a certain glim in his eyes she saw before from a few other trainers. "I take it you want to catch one then?"

"Yep," Ash answered with a determined and eager smile on his face. Serena rolled her eyes at this before giving him a kiss on the check. The two of them stood up as the people on the plane left. When it was Ah's turn to walk out he couldn't help but yell out to the Kalos Region. "Hello, Kalos Region! Ash Ketchum is finally here!" Most of the passengers looked at the teen with weird looks, a few decided to pay him no mind. Serena couldn't help but giggle at this.

A little later the two of them were getting their bags off of the airport. Alongside others. "So Ash where would you like to go first?" Serena pulled out a small handheld device as a map of Kalos formed on the screen.

Ash thought about this. His first instinct was to challenge the Lumiose City Gym but it was likely closed as Clemont had to retake it and fix the mess Clembot had left it in. "Well, I would like to register for the Pokemon League in in Kalos." He continued his thought as he realized he hadn't gotten to see where Serena grew the same way Serena had him. "I know how about we head too Vaniville Town?"

Serena was hesitant. After seeing how Ash's friends and family reacted to them together going back to her hometown meet seeing her mother. She was dreading seeing her mother, yet looking at her boyfriend she decided that it was best to get it over with. "Sure Ash I would love too." She gave him a loving smile. Taking his hand with her own they walked out of the airport together.

* * *

Zygarde gave a tired sigh as he laid down on the rock he chooses to sunbathe on. This had been rather uneventful after he got back. Xerneas was nearing her Tree stage and Yveltal was scheduled to awake in a few months afterward. It seemed everything had been rather peaceful in the would actually. With his eye closed, Zygarde reached out to the cells across the world.

He was brought out of his peaceful napping by an all too familiar voice. " _I have to talk to you!"_ Zygarde opened his ye and pulled himself up to face well himself. Before he was the only other Zygarde Core on the continent. Zygarde was pretty much an anomaly among the so-called legendary and mythical pokemon. Like Rayquaza, Yveltal and the like, there was technically only one of him yet when it came to his being Zygarde had Core cells that actually acted independently of each other.

He looked at his blue core counterpart with slight annoyance present on his face. " _What is it I was taking a sunbathe."_

The blue core shot him a one-eyed glare. " _What is this about a daughter!? How can we have a daughter!"_ The core leaned in at him with an accusing look as a realization comes over the blue core. " _This has something to do with that time nearly sixteen years ago doesn't it."_

The main Zygarde Core groaned at this. His actions when he revived Serena at the very gates of death he used a bit of his essence to do so. For a time this weakened Zygarde as a whole for a time, and while that had long since been recovered his actions caused the rest of the cores to wonder what had happened.

" _Yes, it did."_ His answer didn't seem to mean much as he suspected his counterpart had long since believed it was the case. " _I had returned from the meeting of a few of the legendaries and wondered to myself about a few things when I realized I was in a human hospital and watched as a newborn human was on the verge of dying."_

The blue core was a bit disgusted at hearing about humans. The children of Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf were a huge issue with this core. The rest of the Zygarde cores had truly neutral feelings about them seeing humans as just another part of the order. Except for this core which hated them. " _What does that have to do with any of this?"_

The main Zygarde core rolled his eye. " _Just as she was about to fall into death's door I decided to spare her and pull her back leaving a bit of our essence in her."_ The blue core looked at him with a wide eye.

He shacked as the implication of what his counterpart had done was sinking in. " _How… How could you do something so… so."_ If he had arms he would have hit his counterpart. He was now absolutely livid. " _YOU COMPLETE IMBECILE YOU GAVE A HUMAN A PIECE OF OUR POWER!"_

Now it was his turn to become mad as he glared at his counterpart. " _Imbecile?!"_ He leaned up to his counterpart. " _I have been watching Sereginia ever since she was a little girl, I have watched her grow and develop."_ He was slowly putting an edge to his voice as his counterpart moved back a bit under his gaze. " _You have no room to talk you haven't even seen her and you are already making judgments!"_

He was starting to despise his fellow core greatly. Before he just tolerated him, at best tried to understand his point of view. After following his daughter around the world, however, he came to like humanity. By Arceus, the boy she loved was simply a hero in every sense of the word and he helped bring them together. " _But she's a human-"_ He knocked his counterpart off the rock before he could even finish that sentence.

" _She's part pokemon if you must know."_ The main core turned to take his leave. " _Sereginia has become something of her own. She's a fine daughter if you could only see her."_ he hopped away his sunbathe having been ruined by his counterpart.

The blue core just laid there were a few minutes looking into the sky. The words of his counterpart lingering in his head. " _Maybe…"_ He picked himself up as he made a decision.

* * *

Ash looked around the streets as he saw a few Pokemon he recognized and others he didn't walk with there trainers and the like. Serena turned her head seeing a poster of Diantha. "Hey, Ash look at this." She got his attention. "Do you know who this is?" Ash looked confused though he thought he recognized her from a movie that Dawn had seen at a Pokemon Center.

"Not really." Reading what was written on it he could see it was a marketing poster.

"Ash this is Diantha a famous and renowned actress." Serena had a bit of a fan moment as she talked about this. "She kinda was my idol growing up." Serena leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Oh and fun fact She's the current Kalos League Champion."

Ash looked back at the poster. "She's the champion?!" Serena gave him a nod of confirmation. "Wow, so she's an actress and the Champion." While he was amazed by that he started to wonder what kind of Pokemon she had. He recalled Lysandre saying that she gave Cynthia a Key and Mega Stone meaning that she very likely had a Pokemon that could mega evolve herself. "Hey, Serena do you know what kind of Pokemon she has?"

Serena had a thoughtful look on her face at this. Despite being a huge fan of Kalosian actress and League Champion she didn't know much of the second half. "Well, I don't really follow her battling so I don't really know her whole team. Though I do know that the Pokemon she usually travels around with and who usually if with her in her movies is a Gardevoir."

Ash looked at his girlfriend as he thought about this. "A Gardevoir like a certain someone I know?" Serena had a small blush at this. This was probably why she didn't tell anyone about her likes. "So I take it you want to become an actor someday?"

Serena looked away as those words reached her. "Truth is while I would wish I was I kinda..." She looked down as she paused a bit embarrassed. "I kinda don't have a goal."

Ash blinked after hearing this. "You don't have a goal?" Serena had a nervous laugh as he said this. "What about the League or being a Coordinator?"

"Well, the truth is I was kinda doing the League because well some Coordinators do it at some point." She thought back to be a Pokemon Coordinator remembering the fun and joy she and most of her Pokemon friends had. "As for being a Coordinator I loved it but there was always something I felt was missing." She took Ash's hands with her own. "You don't have to worry about it being with you it actually feels like I don't need a dream."

While Serena was giving him a loving smile trying to show that she was happy with this a part of Ash felt as though this wasn't right. "Serena listen I don't think you should just give up on finding a dream just for me."

Serena couldn't face him as he said those words. Her voice was low almost a whisper. "Ash you kinda are my dream."

Pikachu looked at the two of them wondering personally if he should feel touched by this or a bit sad. ' _I'll settle on both I guess.'_

Ash was speechless at hearing this. A moment of silence befell him as he thought about her words. "Serena look at me." The honey haired girl hesitated for a few moments before she finally did. "Look, Serena, I know you liked me for a long time." That was a huge understatement as Gary implied that she had a crush been in love since they were six. "I don't want our travels together to just be me leading and you following me along." Ash pulled out the Pokedex that Oak gave him. "Even though we kinda just got roped into it we a team now and I don't want us to forget that and have it be all about me."

Serena looked at his Pokedex as she thought about what he had said. They were practically registered as one trainer and here she was wanting to just follow as he leads. "Well, what about you? Ho-Oh did say that you are already a Pokemon Master."

Ash thought back to the legendary's words and shook his head. "Serena you said it yourself I shouldn't listen to what some ancient rule tells me what to do." He placed his Pokedex back as he pulled her close. "So apparently I am a master by that rule big deal I want to forge my own path and well I'm going to do it." He gave her a bit a chuckle. "I guess I've always been doing just that ever since I began my journey, and I always will until I decide I've completed it."

"So your saying I should find a goal anyway?" Her question was met with a nod from Ash in confirmation.

"And whatever you choose I'll be there to cheer you on." Ash's declaration brought a feeling of joy and a bit of determination to Serena. She had always seemed to struggle with what she wanted to do on her journey, and save for Rhyhorn Racing which she knew she didn't like, she just felt a feeling of emptiness. The two stared at one another slowly closing in before their lips meet.

Unfortunately for them, their kiss was soon ruined by a voice belonging to the one person Serena didn't want to meet right now. "Oh, my Serena really?" The two broke the kiss as Grace was giggling at this. Next to her was Audino with a bunch of shopping bags in the Hearing Pokemon's hands. "Oh no don't stop because of me." Grace teased as Serena was annoyed by this.

"Mom what are you even doing here!" Serena tone caused Grace to roll her eyes.

"Well, I was shopping as you can see." She pointed to Audino who held shopping bags with her. "Plus I was going to visit Professor Sycamore but it looks like I get to see my daughter and her boyfriend as well." Grace giggled as Ash could feel himself groaning at the teasing.

Audino walked up to Serena with a smile. " _It's good seeing you Serena, oh were Clemont and Bonnie?"_ The Hearing pokemon expected that Serena traveling companions would be with her as they usually were.

"They kinda went to do their own thing." Actually, she hoped that they would meet them during their journey through Kalos. Clemont was most definitely one given Ash was very likely to do the Kalos League. Plus she had to get back her badges she lent Clemont to trick Clembot. Bonnie was a wild card, but she was likely going to be traveling in Kalos.

Grace herself couldn't understand pokemon like her daughter seemed to be able too but she could take an educated guess. "I'm guessing that means you and your boyfriend would be traveling together alone?"

Serena didn't immediately answer as she suspects teasing from her mother but quickly realized that would also cause it teasing. "Well, not really I mean…" Grace pulled out of her pocket a Premier Ball and handed it to Serena who after a few seconds recognized it as Audino's Pokeball.

"Well, I am going to take a guess you still don't know how to cook." Grace gave her a wink. "It's nice having Audino around the home but I'm sure Ash doesn't have a Pokemon food taste like you do."

Ash for his part had a sigh of relief at this. "I guess we don't have to rely on restaurants and things like chip and sandwiches." Ash immediately saw Serena turning to him as he realized he might have just insulted her. "Oh well, I'm sure you're a good cook I ah…" He felt like he was in a rock and a hard place.

Grace either out of pity for him or out of curiosity decided to question her daughter about this. "Can you actually cook? Anything that isn't for Pokemon I mean." Grace gave her a daughter an inquisitive look as Serena just poked her fingers together.

"Well, Poke Puffs can be feed to people." Unfortunately for Serena that didn't disprove her mother one bit.

Grace raised her finger up and spoke with a motherly yet stern tone. "Exactly why you'll need Audino with you in your travels." She then placed her hands on her hips. "Plus you need someone to help heal your pokemon in case you can't reach a pokemon center."

Audino gave a nod in agreement. " _True I do know Heal Pulse and Heal Bell."_ Serena looked with at her with a bit of surprise. When she got her she didn't remember her having either. She turned to her mother with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm guessing she told you about her new moves? I figured it would be helpful if you ever needed her on one of your travels." Ash just gave a confused look and really wished he could get the aura trick working right now.

"Taught her what exactly?" Serena turned to Ash remembering that he still hadn't figured out how to use his aura to translate pokemon speak.

"Oh, apparently my mom had Audino learn Heal Pulse and Heal Bell so we don't have to rely on pokemon centers or a bunch of potions or the like." Ash had to admit that was a very smart thing to do. Having on on team medic would make things a lot easier on them. Now that he thought about it he didn't pack any potions despite it being something Brock told him he should pack.

' _Why did I… oh right I was to busy with everyone looking at disbelief at me having a girlfriend.'_ He made a mental note to be sure to stock up on a few potions at the next store. Just because they had a healer on the team doesn't me he shouldn't have at least one or two potions on hand

Grace took the shopping bags from Audino as she gave the two of them a smile. "So are you both off to register for the Pokemon League?" Serena shook her head at this.

"I'm not competing in the Pokemon League, though Ash will." She had a bit of an embarrassed smile as she saw her mother tilt her head in confusion at this. "Actually we were going to head home to Vaniville Town."

Grace had a light giggle at this. "Oh bringing the boy home were you?" Serena and Ash sighed at this. "Well how about we head over to Sycamore's Lab?" She gave Serena a wink. "There someone waiting for you there." That brought a confused look on Serena's face. She wondered who it could be.

* * *

On the other side of the city Jessie, James, and Meowth sat together on a table in disguise. Not a word was said as they silently ate the bread. They had been in Kalos for a week and already they were terrified. Luther had yet to contact them and that was starting to scare them. "You don't think we were abandoned right? Or worse?"

At that moment the device that James had on him started to beep. Pulling it out the holographic screen activated and on it was Luther. Suddenly the fear of being abandoned felt more like relive as he just gave them disappointed look. "Your not dead, I'm impressed." He gave them a mocking smirk before he glared at them. "Now before I begin you have your pokemon?"

"Yes, we did," Jessie answered though Luther seemed less than impressed.

"At least you can do one thing correct." He tapped on the screen showing Professor Sycamore's Lab. "Now this is Professor Sycamore's lab your mission is to create a diversion so that our agent on the inside can make off with something that is important for our fight against Team Flare." The screen returned to Luther who looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Can you do this?"

"Of course we can." James protests seemed to mean nothing to Luther. It really hit home how poorly Team Rocket seemed to see them as a group,

"Well, then this shouldn't be a problem." Luther ended the call as the three of them just looked at each other.

A sigh of defeat come over them as Jessie just couldn't believe their luck. "This is really starting to get heartbreaking, we're seen as utter clowns." At the very least this time they wouldn't have to deal with the creep who pretty much destroyed there reputation. Though in hindsight that was partly their own fault.

"Hey yuh think if we succeed he would be nice tuh us." Meowth almost had a laugh as he said that.

James groaned as he could only picture Luther laughing at them. "I don't think he would ever be nice to us." Jessie was in agreement with her fellow teammate.

One of the pokeballs on her belt popped opened. "Wobbuffet" There was a bit of sadness to the Patient pokemon tone.

* * *

The small group walks into Professor Sycamore Lab as Grace yelled out in the building. "Hey Sycamore are you here?!"The sound of crashing was heard in another room as Grace had a light laugh. "Sounds like he still hasn't gotten over Alain leaving."

Serena turned to her after hearing this. Alainn always said he wanted to leave on a journey yet he also made it clear he was happy with Sycamore. "Alain left?"

Professor Sycamore walked in rubbing his bruised shoulder. "Grace, did you really have to yell?" Sycamore stopped when he saw Serena. "Serena will it's been awhile." Sycamore turned to Grace. "That reminds me you didn't tell me her father was Lysandre."

Grace face fell at this. She immediately shot him a scary look. "We are not talking about it." Sycamore expression soon was filled with fear as he felt his spine tingle from fright. He took a step back as he suddenly felt a strong urge to run as fast as possible. "Are we clear?"

"Y-y-yes… ma-ma…" He gulped deciding to steer the conversation somewhere else. "S-so Serena I have someone here for you." He gave a nervous laugh as he walked back into the hallway as Grace scary look slowly lessened. "I'll go get her." He took off in a half sprint.

Ash leaned in with a whisper having seen this. "Is your mother usually this scary when it comes to your dad?" Serena had a nervous laugh on her face as she thought about this.

She whispered back hoping her mother wouldn't hear them. "No, she's usually much, much worse." Grace turned to them with a raised eyebrow. Serena and Ash stood straight with an innocent look on their faces.

Grace turned to her daughter as she placed her hands on her hips. "That reminds me, young lady, what was your father doing at the Sinnoh League?" Serena mentally cursed this. She turned to Ash for a moment for moral support. With a sigh, she closed her eyes before she looked at her mother.

"Mom listen I know that you and dad had a falling out." She knew that was putting it lightly. "He came just to watch me compete." She looked away as she gathered her courage. "Mom listens I want to have a proper relationship with him, and he wants to have one with me."

Grace just stared at her daughter for a few moments in silence at this. "Honey, you do know what he is like right?"

Serena gave a sigh at this. "Mom that's just it I know rather little about him." She stood her ground as she looked at her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry mom but I'm going to try to at least get to know my dad I've spent almost sixteen years without really knowing him and I don't want to spend the rest of my life like this."

Grace could feel a whirlwind of emotions conflicting within her at this. After a few seconds the one had won out and with it, Grace had realized that she had been defeated by her ex without her even realizing it. "I only want to protect you, dear."

Serena gave her a comforting hug. "I know mom. I know."

Ash looked at the two of them not even speaking. He could have expected that this wasn't an easy thing on the both of them. It wasn't easy for Serena and her dad and the same could be said for Serena and her mom. ' _If only they could, if not get back together at least talk to one another.'_

Sycamore walked in slowly as he watched the two embraced a pokeball in his hands. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The two broke their hug as they looked at the Professor shaking their heads.

Serena looked at the pokeball in his hands as she eyes expanded in shook as she couldn't believe it. "Is that?" Sycamore nodded before realizing the pokemon that the ball contained. It was a bipedal fox-like Pokemon with a long crimson with bits of black mane/ponytail trailing behind its body. It was mostly a dark grey with black fur along its shoulders and crimson markings over its eyes, and mouth joined by crimson colored claws. Serena was speechless as the two of them looked at each other. "Zoroark."

Ash pulled out his Pokedex at this. "So that's Zoroark." The dex scanned the pokemon as Ash looked at her. He recalled what Serena had said about how she had met her and he couldn't help but think back to Charizard and Infernape.

"Zoroark the Illusion Fox Pokemon. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents. Stories say those who tried to catch Zoroark were trapped in an illusion and punished." The Pokedex informed the two stared at each other for a few more seconds until the dark type closed in and hugged Serena.

" _I'm so sorry Serena."_ Her voice was filled with regret as tears threatened to form in her eyes.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize." Serena and Zoroark broke the hug as they look at one another before giving each other a comforting smile.

Sycamore walked up to the honey-haired girl and handed her back her pokeball. "Your friend Iris came by and dropped off Zoroark's pokeballs about a week ago I been meaning to send it over to you but things kinda got backed up ever since Alain went on his own." Sycamore was a bit embarrassed by all of this. Maybe he should look into giving those two a shot.

Zoroark turned her attention to Ash as the Dark-type starred both him and the Pikachu down a curious expression on her face. Ash looked at the Pokemon sizing him up wondering what was going to happen. " _I see what's going on."_ She turned to Serena with a smirk. " _So when are you hoping to have little cubs?"_

Serena faces flustered as she looked at her with a bit of annoyance. Pikachu giggled at this turn of events. " _I don't know but we might get to see one as they travel together."_ Serena shot Pikachu a glare. Although she started to have a small daydream of a little girl that looked like both her and Ash for a moment.

Ash had seen this just sighed. "I take it they're teasing about us?" Serena answered him with a nod. "This has to get old eventually."

Pikachu patted his partner's back with sympathy. " _Well, it might."_

Zoroark looked around as something felt missing. " _Ah, where is everyone else?"_

Serena pulled the Pokeballs from her bag out and tossed them open. "Right here." In a flash, they materialized as they all caught sight of Zoroark.

Braixen looked at her with a smile and was the first to speak. " _Zoroark your finally back we've missed."_

" _Thanks, Braixen."_ Zoroark looked at the group her eyes falling on Lucario first. " _How long have you been evolved?"_

" _About a year and a half,"_ Lucario responded as the two looked at one another. Zoroark looked at Aegislash taking note that he had evolved her eyes continued to search for a few missing members.

" _Do you know were Servine, Gardevoir, and Rufflet are? Also were are Bonnie and her brother?"_ Zoroark looked down as she looked at Popplio. " _You're new I can say that for sure."_

" _Serperior and Braviary you mean."_ Lucario clarified to the long-missing teammate. " _Serperior evolved at around the same time as I and Braviary evolved about six months later. As for where they are? Serperior and Braviary along with Milotic who you haven't meet are currently at Professor Oak's ranch for there own reasons."_

Pikachu then spoke up. " _Oh, and Gardevoir went with Charizard for training."_ Grace looked down at the Sea Lion Pokemon as Popplio turned to Serena.

" _Mama, who is she?"_ Popplio turned her head to the woman as Serena had a smile. Picking her up she handed her to Grace.

"Mom I like you to meet Popplio, Popplio I like you to meet your grandma." Popplio expression immediately transformed into one of happiness and to Grace's surprised jumped on her.

Ash had a chuckle as he watched the older woman struggling to regain her balance for a moment. The sound of an explosion was heard on the opposite side of the building followed by a roar of pain and anger. "What was that!?"

Sycamore turned around as fear gripped him once again but this time for something completely different. "Oh no, that was Garchomp!" The sounds of fighting could be heard as Sycamore raced with Ash following behind him.

Serena turned to Aegislash. "Keep my mom and Popplio save." Aegislash stood next to them as Serena raced in with Lucario and Braixen following behind while Zoroark hesitated on what to do. From a nearby hallway, a someone else had been watching them before racing through the shadows to join them.

* * *

 **So yeah it begins. Also, let's be real you all know who that someone is.** **Hey, so I have been thinking of posting a fun bit on Sereginia so if you want that I'll use the second authors note next chapter for Serena's pokemon self. Oh, and for those reading, I have Ash's first mega evolved pokemon (outside Charizard Y which you know) and I could tell you but I'll let you guess for a while. Oh, and it's not the obvious choice.**

 **Oh and since I think someone asked for it. Yes, Braixen will evolve sometime down the line.**

 **Anyway, feedback is welcomed and I will cya next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Happy Friday everyone. Now hopefully this story wouldn't be disappearing anymore Hopefully I'm really hopeful. So beforehand thanks to the reviewers Amourshiper35, knight7572, SpiritsOfRhythm, Rajiv A. Rajaram, and StarMaidenWarrior as well as the story readers, favorites, and followers. You all help get to continue despite the hardships. Also before I forget the Zoroark that Serena has isn't related to the movie in any way.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak and associated companies. I get nothing from his fanfiction.**

* * *

Garchomp screamed as she used Dragon Pulse on the habitat's wall in pain and anger as she continued to fight the collar devices around her neck. She slammed her feet down as Stones erupted from below her feet. The pokemon in the habitat fled in fear as Garchomp gave another loud roar followed by a Dragon Pulse. Standing back from the rampaging Dragon Type Jessie, James, and Meowth who looked at the controls.

A smile was on James' face as they watched Garchomp attack. "With this much commotion, the Professor is bond to show up along with everyone else in the building." That assumes there was anyone else in the building.

"Oh just think maybe without the twerp we can prove that we aren't total losers." Jessie felt giddy at this.

"Just tink if we do well enough maybe de boss would finally tawhk tuh us and we won't have tuh deal wit' Luther!" Meowth added as the fleeting moment of happiness returned to them at the image.

Garchomp yelled out in pain right as Sycamore walked in noticing the destruction brought to the part of the habitat, the hole in the wall and finally Garchomp yelling in pain. "Garchomp! What is going on here!?" That was the cue for the trio took their places.

"Is that a confused Professor I hear?"

"Let us explain to him loud and clear!"

Meowth, however, broke out of the motto as he pointed out to one that ran in with the Professor. "What is he doin' here!" The Trio could fill a mix of fear and anger at seeing the boy who pretty much, with a bit of their own fault, ruined their reputation.

Ash shot the three of them an annoyed look. "Team Rocket? Seriously do you three ever give up?" Serena along with Braixen and Lucario turned to Ash direction as the honey-haired girl recognized them.

"Wait I think I saw them before." She felt the three looked familiar from somewhere. "Weren't they workers for the League?" Ash turned to her with a surprised look as the three Team Rocket members blinked for second in utter shock.

"Wait de girl saw through our clever disguises?" Meowth was in total disbelief. No one had been able to see through their disguises.

"Did that Meowth just talk?" Sycamore was mildly surprised. Having known Serena for so long he was almost happy to see the opposite was possible. That is if Garchomp wasn't in pain.

Serena turned to Ash as she recalled what he had said. "Wait isn't Team Rocket a dangerous organization from Kanto?" She heard about them a bit while in Johto though it seemed they had pulled out of the region so to speak.

"Yeah, but these three aren't they only spend their time going after my Pikachu." The trio didn't know if they should be insulted or if they should feel sad that the person they usually hound saw them as an annoyance.

They decided on feeling insulted. "Hey, we don't just go after your Pikachu!" James waved his hands in anger.

"Yeah, we aren't even after Pikachu!" Jessie defended before she got annoyed. "Enough of this Garchomp take care of them," Jessie ordered as she pressed a button on the device causing Garchomp great pain as it tried to force her to attack.

She tried to fight it but fired a Dragon Pulse anyway. "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered as Pikachu intercepted the attack with a Thunderbolt. Ash reached into his pokeball belt and tossed out one of the two pokemon he had brought with him. "Heracross I choose you!" In a flash, the Single Horn pokemon appeared.

James and Jessie pulled out their own pokeballs at this. "Oh no, you don't Seviper go!" Jessie tossed out her main pokemon.

"You two Carnivine," James yelled tossing out his.

Seviper appeared with a hiss at the pokemon in front of her. " _Let's do this!"_

Carnivine appeared out and then instead of jumping for battle turned around and bit James on the head. "No Carnivine not me them!" James fought with his affectionate grass type as Serena just looked on almost suppressing the urge to laugh at this. Finally having pulled him off of him he tossed Carnivine out. "Now stop them with Bullet Seed!"

"Seviper Poison Tail now!" Seviper tail glowed a pinkish purple as Carnivine shout out a barrage of seeds.

"Lucario Thunder Punch! Braixen Flamethrower!" Serena yelled as her two pokemon jumped into action. The poison tail hit Lucario right in the chest and did nothing thanks to him being part steel type. Lucario's Thunder Punch, however, wasn't meet with such immunity from Seviper who screamed in pain. Braixen ignited the flame of her stick as a stream of flames burned the seeds away and hit Carnivine right in its large head. "Ash I got this you help Garchomp!"

Ash nodded as Heracross stood at the ready. Garchomp glared before stomping the ground as a wall of stones came heading right for him. "Heracross stood in a defensive stance as they came towards it. "Dodge and used Brick Break!" Ash yelled as Heracross jumped to the side and flew forward landing a strike at Garchomp's side. "Pikachu Quick Attack now!" Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulders racing to Garchomp pushing her back.

Garchomp glared before stomping the ground causing the earth to shake under it with Earthquake. Heracross jumped up avoiding it while Pikachu was right on the ground as it came fast. "Magnet Rise!" Pikachu's checks lite up as he was surrounded by an electric field hovering above the ground.

Garchomp turned her attention to Heracross before sending a stream of fire at the part bug type. It hit him square in the chest sending him back in pain. "Heracross!" Ash turned to Pikachu. "Quick use Iron Tail!" Pikachu floated forward his tail gaining metallic sheen as he brought it on Garchomps face knocking her back allowing Heracross some breathing room.

Garchomp responded with a Poison Jab right to Pikachu's chest sending the floating mouse flying into Ash's arms. " _Thanks for the save."_ Pikachu jumped back out still reeling from the attack.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle! Heracross Megahorn!" With the commands giving Pikachu raced covered in an electric aura as he slammed into Garchomps chest followed by a Megahorn from Heracross.

Lucario did a backflip away from Carnivine's Vine Whip forming an Aura Sphere attack launching it at Carnivine. " _You know for terrible criminals they can take a beating."_ True enough Carnivine pulled himself up afterwards.

"Yeah, I guess they are used to being beaten by Ash and his friends," Serena commented as Braixen let out a Heat Wave at Seviper.

" _Either that or they are overly determinant."_ Braixen waved her wand before sending a Fire Blast right for both pokemon which surprisingly got out of the way.

"Maybe a bit of both." Serena's comment while unnoticed by both Jessie and James wasn't by Meowth who being a pokemon himself naturally could understand them. The new twerpite just acted like she could understand what her pokemon were saying. "Braixen Psybeam!"

Jessie pulled out two more pokeballs as her frustrations were felt at this. "Wobbuffet, counter it now!" The blue blob in question appeared from his pokeball with his usual salute.

" _I'm on it, Jessie!"_ Wobbuffet covered himself with a Mirror Coat as the special attack hit him. The beam gathered on his Mirror Coat before being fired back at Braixen blasting her back and into Lucario who fell over with her. " _I'm the best!"_

Serena grit her teeth as this looked like it was going to be a bit harder. Braixen was helped up be Lucario and used psychic to pull her wand back into her hands. "Time to change tactics, Form 3!" Lucario and Braixen nodded as Lucario formed up a Bone Rush as Braixens flames took a more purplish.

Lucario ran forward with Braixen closed behind. He blocked a Vine Whip from Carnivine as Braixen came from behind and launched a Will-o-Wisp hitting the Grass-type and inflicting a burn. Braixen made another shot at Seviper and twillings around to aim at Wobbuffet she surprised by firing a Psybeam.

"Counter it!" Jessie quickly yelled as Wobbuffet managed at the last second to launch a Mirror Coat sending it back at both Braixen and Lucario who dodged and unfortunately the beam continued on targeting Serena.

Ash turned around as he yelled out. "Serena watch out!" Suddenly something jumped in front as the Psybeam impacted the new interloper. In front of Serena was Aegislash in Attack Stance.

The attack had done nothing to Aegislash which made Serena raise an eyebrow. Aegislash would never go against any order she gave him, furthermore his defense was pretty bad in that stance and Kings Shield always changed his stances. Turning towards her for a moment "Aegislash" eye glowed as Serena knew who this really was.

"Wait I didn't know Aegislash was part Dark Type." Ash comment had a bit of a snicker from the pokemon in question as Serena suppressed her own.

She gave Ash a wink. "They aren't." She gave the pokemon a nod, "Use Night Slash." With that, the pokemon raced off almost like a blur and struck Wobbuffet before the blob even realized what had happened. Serena was taken back for a moment at this. "Was she always that fast?"

Back with Heracross and Pikachu, the two had managed to push Garchomp back but no matter how tired the two made her the collar refused to let her go down. Garchomp readied another Flamethrower only for a white bubbly substance to be tossed in her eyes causing her to fire the attack upwards in pain.

Landing next to both Pikachu and Heracross was a blue amphibian-like pokemon that Ash had never seen. "It's Froakie." Sycamore voiced in surprised.

Pikachu turned to Froakie with a thankful look. " _Thanks."_ Froakie turned to him before pointing to the collar.

" _There's a weak point in the collar on the back."_ Ash turned to Serena for translation.

"Weak point on the back." Ash gave a nod as he now had a target.

It was time to end this. "Pikachu Magnet Rise! Heracross grapple with Garchomp and Froakie we could use any help you can give us!" The three pokemon nodded as Pikachu rose up in an electric field as Heracross slammed his body into Garchomp gripping her arms. Froakie summoned up a Water Pulse attack and tossed it as Garchomp head getting her attention. Pikachu floated behind the collar as Ash gave the last command. "Iron Tail!"

With a metal sheen covering his tail Pikachu slammed it on the collar around Garchomps neck. With a few sparks, the collar finally snapped apart freeing Garchomp from the pain. Garchomp almost fell over on Heracross who helped her back up. " _Thank you."_

Garchomp turned to the trio as they suddenly took a step back. "Wobbuffet quick help?" She begged but instead, the group got all three of their pokemon launched right at them curiously of Serena's team. The feeling of dread returned as they knew what was coming.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Braixen Psybeam!"

"Garchomp Hyper Beam!"

The three pokemon didn't hesitate as a burst of psychic energy was meet with a lighting bolt and a blast or orange energy all at once on the team rocket members which quickly exploded in from of them and sent the group flying through the hole they made and into the sky. As they flew upwards Jessie couldn't help but complain. "This isn't far we weren't even following him!"

James just gave up in defeat. "I think fate finds this as a joke."

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio yelled soon accompanied by the sound of Wobbuffet.

* * *

With the trio gone in the horizon, Serena turned to Ash with a question. "So how long have you known them?" In all honestly besides nearly turning Garchomp against them and the Wobbuffet, it felt less like a struggle and more like a cleanup.

Ash sighed as he realized just how long it had been. "I meet them almost on my first day and they been a pain almost every week." Nevermind they did cost him his first Pokemon League, and there attempts to steal pokemon was pretty much annoying. "They mostly just do it to steal Pikachu."

Pikachu let out a sigh at this. The electric rodent really wished they would stop trying to capture him. "Aegislash" was covered in a flash as Zoroark dispelled her illusion. " _Wait they spent years chasing after a Pikachu?"_ She started to laugh at this. " _That's so… that's so sad!"_

Pikachu glared at the Dark Type feeling insulted. " _Why is that?"_ Zoroark stopped laughing as she stared at Pikachu for a few moments wondering if he was serious.

" _You're serious? You're a Pikachu, they are pretty common."_ She crossed her arms. " _Besides even if you are special the fact that they have spent years trying to catch you and failing serious paints them as complete idiots."_ Pikachu was torn between the passive insult and agreeing with Zoroark that they were complete idiots.

Serena looked at the beetle looking pokemon that seemed to be checking the trees for sap. "So Heracross? Who else did you bring with you?"

Ash pulled out one other pokeball that he held. "I brought Torterra with me as well." He looked at the pokeball as he recalled his reason for doing so. "We still need to work around the lost of his speed." Rock Climb helped but it wasn't treating the bigger problem.

Sycamore finished looking over Garchomp making sure she wasn't to badly hurt. "Here this should help." He handed her a berry which she immediately eats it feeling a bit better as she did so. Sycamore turned to Ash and Serena with a thankful smile. "I thank you both for helping stop them." He turned to Ash as he noticed something missing. "If you don't mind me asking didn't you have a Key Stone?"

"Well you see that wasn't mine it was kinda the Charicific Valley's, Liza let me borrow it for Charizard," Ash explained as the Professor seemed thought about what to do about this. Reaching into his coat pocket he handed Ash something small and round. Ash looked at the Key Stone in his hand in surprise. "You're giving me this?"

Sycamore could see the excitement on the young man's face. "Why yes I have one for me and Garchomp already so I figured it's best to give it to someone else." He turned to Heracross before turning back to Ash. "That reminds me, I believe your Heracross is one such pokemon that can mega evolve."

Heracross seemed to look at the Professor with a confused look. " _Mega evolve what's that?"_ Pikachu turned to the Single Horned Pokemon.

" _Its something some pokemon can do."_ He pointed his paw to Serena. " _You can ask her she's very familiar with the concept."_ Heracross decided to do just that. After he eats some of the strongly spicy sap first.

Braixen turned down to the Froakie wondering if he looked familiar. " _Hey do I know you?"_ Froakie looked at her as he stared at her. He remembered her. The Fennekin that the girl picked out. He also remembered seeing her with a Ralts, Eevee, Pancham, and a Honedge. When they came back a second time and Chespin that was with them left with the blonde haired boy, the gym leader. " _Wait..."_ Braixen finally put it together. " _Your the Froakie that was here when I was picked out weren't you?"_ That raised another question to the Fox Pokemon. " _Why are you still here?"_

Froakie didn't want to look at her. For the past five years he had been picked but always left his new trainers in annoyance. However, Sycamore fed up with this, had instead got another Froakie to give a trainer. Sycamore simply decided he wasn't worth the effort. He had thought the other Froakie wasn't going to amount to much. The sad part was he was wrong, the Froakie that Sycamore got was what helped his trainer win the Kalos Conference evolving at the last battle into Greninja. Seeing this was depressing. Then he saw the Fennekin now Braixen and the girl in the Sinnoh League.

He pretty much was starting to think he may have made a mistake. Serena looked at the Bubble Frog pokemon with a raised eyebrow having heard Braixen. "Hey, Professor is that the Froakie from before you know when me and Braixen met?" Sycamore looked at the water type and gave her a nod.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." Sycamore sighed as he looked at Froakie with an unsure sigh. "He's been so much of a handful I no longer allow him to greet the new trainers, as any that pick him, he will always abandon them." Sycamore's words cut deep and Froakie knew he had only himself to blame for this.

Zoroark looked confused at this. " _Is it due to a bad experience?"_ Having had one herself, before she met Serena, she could understand.

Garchomp shook her head. " _Dearly it's not a psychological problem."_ Garchomp had a sad look at the Froakie. " _His standards are just too high. He's not willing to help his trainer grow."_ Froakie couldn't come up with a defensive for himself. After five years of watching others leave and become successful had slowly warned away from his pride a bit.

Ash looked at the water type for a moment before turning to Sycamore. "What's going to happen to him?" Sycamore was in deep thought at this.

The Professor didn't give much thought to the future but one thing was clear this Froakie just couldn't stay here. "I think I might have to return him to either the wild or to the breeder." Ash and Serena looked as Froakie sighed in defeat.

An idea crossed Serena's mind. "Professor if Froakie won't go with a beginning trainer what about an experienced trainer?" This caused everyone to look at her none more so than Froakie. Serena pulled Ash to her as she looked at Froakie. "Ash and I have been trainers for five years Ash has competed in many Leagues and the Battle Frontier, Contests and Tournaments for me, and in the Sinnoh League both of us took part in stopping Tobias."

Froakie looked at the two of them in thought as Sycamore looked at the two trainers. "Well Serena that's nice but don't you have six pokemon with you?"

Serena had a bit of a blush on her face. "Well, you see Oak kinda updated our Pokedex as one trainer and now." Sycamore raised his hand to stop her.

He gave the two a wink. "Say no more I know about the quick in the Law you are talking about." He had a bit a chuckle. "So then I guess if Froakie wants he's getting not one but two skilled trainers."

Froakie looked at the two of them as he thought it over. This was pretty much his last chance and while he would be grateful to picked he thought back to that day five years ago. This was the same girl he had dismissed and got angry with and yet she and her mate were offering to bring him with them. Add that they both pretty much proved that they were experienced trainers like his old standards wanted. Ash pulled out an empty pokeball. "So what do you say do you want to join us?"

Froakie looked at the pokeball as he mind was made up. Jumping he tapped the ball and entered into it in a flash The ball didn't shake as it immediately glowed signing a held the ball up as excitement filled him. "Alright, we catch a Froakie!" Pikachu joined as Serena giggled. Lucario, Braixen, and Zoroark looked at each other with a smile.

Sycamore clapped bit for this. "Well, I hope you both can be the kind of trainer for Froakie." He gave them both a smile. "Now Ash why don't we give you something to fit the Key Stone on?"

* * *

Luther took a sip of his drink as he stood in Lumiose City National Museum. He turned around as he saw the trio of rocket agents moaning in pain as they walked up to him. "You did it didn't you?" Luther was a tiny bit surprised.

The three of them looked at him for a few moments before they realized why he was surprised. "Wait you mean that was pointless?" They were at a lost for words.

Luther turned his back to them as he continued to stare at the piece in front of him. "Not really no." He took a sip of his drink. "True we didn't have anyone in the lab the sole reason I wanted you there was to see how well you perform your tasks." Luther turned to them his tone a bit less condescending them before. "All things considered it could have gone better." He turned back to his drink. "It was passable so congrats."

Jessie was slightly mad at just hearing they were passable. She voices her displeasure under her breath. "Just passable? He sends us on a test mission and we get blasted off."

Luther turned to them shutting Jessie up. "Tell me do you know what this is?" The trio looked at the large stone carving in front of them. At the Center was Arceus or at least the symbol of the creator. The tablet was rather worn so it was hard to make it out if it was Arceus or his symbol. "This is known by many as the Creation Tree, a slab which depicts the ancestry of the world's inhabitants and beyond," Luther explained as he pointed to Arceus's symbol. "Arceus is in the center with the first three on the upper side being his sons, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina." Around the heavy weathered Palkia was vague looking images of clouds and something with wings and another with a mane.

"From what can still be translated its said Palkia created children of Space swirling the free-roaming celestial energy into emissaries of the vast bodies." The next was Giratina which was even more weathered with nothing but vague outlines of creatures and circles remaining. "The translations from Giratina either said it created worlds which had life or brought life to words in its domain this part is too weathered that it could be both or either."

The third one Dialga was much less worn and the trio could see around Dialga a host of Celebi. "So Dialga made Celebi den?" Luther didn't answer the Scratch Cat pokemon but nodded none the least.

"Birthed them from the extra bits of times." Luther then moved down to below Arceus which was rather well preserved. "The lower part depicts his so-called "daughters" though the translation is iffy as it can also be used for sons as well meaning the upper trio and lower four genders if they even have them, is up in the air, but anyway do you recognize each of them?"

The trio recognized Mew with images of Pokemon all around it. On the other side were three similar looking beings with had humans all around them. "Mew and the Sinnoh Lake Trio?"

"Well the translations call Mew the parent of Magical Creatures, and The Trio the Parents of Mankind but that's the gist of it." Luther turned to them with a stern look. "Now tell me why did I ask you to meet me here?"

The trio stared at the man as James took a guess "You really like art?"

Luther rolled his eyes. "A simple answer, while I do enjoy art one can find so much more in it." He motioned to the displaces around them. "To defeat an enemy you must study the enemy and what better way than art? The poetry, paintings, pottery, even the music of the enemy can hold hints on how best to fight them if you are willing to look." Luther walked up to the three of them. "Consider this your next assignment you are to study the art of Kalos as well as its culture through it you would better understand Team Flare."

With that Luther took his leave as the Trio looked at the man for a few moments in silence. Jessie broke it still having trouble understanding him. "You know I didn't take him for any of this."

"I guess he's a bit of a complexed man." The others had to agree a bit with James. At least there was no way the twerp would attack them as they are looking at Kalosian Art and culture right?

* * *

Lysandre looked at the assembly of the weapon watching as the warn bits were replaced with great care. "Sir." Lysandre turned to one of the members at the controls. "The news is talking about an attack by Team Rocket on Sycamore's Lab."

Lysandre didn't look phased as he continued to watch as parts were replaced. "Thank you for informing me." Keeping track of Team Rocket was something Lysandre had to allocate a few the Team's resources. Even though it wasn't much he was still a bit mad by this. "How goes the progress on Retrofitting the device?"

Another of the workers on the computer turned to him. "Work is a bit slow sir but we believe we might have most of what is needed in our facilities." Lysandre turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do we lack." Considering his wealth and resources he could just as easily buy the parts they need.

She typed on the screen showing pieces that they would need. "Unfortunately sure its a few things that we can't reasonably get unless the Kalosian Government is willing to give them or we know someone who could make it we might be stuck." Lysandre looked at the list and cursed his luck.

It wouldn't be easy to get them all. They either would have to steal them or he would have to use his influence in the government to persuade them to help. ' _Every time it seems we are one step closer something comes up.'_ Lysandre felt his fists clutch up at this.

Another from the far left of him turned and stood up. "Sir I believe you want to see this!" Lysandre turned and walked to the screen as the Team Flare member stood next to him.

On it was a picture in Unova taken a year ago. On it was a tall man about nine feet from the picture with long white hair and wearing an outfit that made it clear he was a homeless man. Yet looking at the image Lysandre knew he was anything but a nobody. He had heard the story, many Kalos had. The tail of the Weapon and the foundation of Kalos as a Kingdom. The history Books seemed adamant on the so-called facts from legends. Yet before him was the weapon that shouldn't exist. "It's him." He remembered an old nursery rhyme from his time growing up with his brothers and who it talked about. "The first King of Kalos and the weapons creator." Lysandre sat down as he looked through the photos that the Flare member had brought up. "Alistair."

* * *

 **AZ isn't much of a name so I'm going with Alistair. If the name seems out of place... well France was different three thousand years ago. Also writing Froakie a bit tough so I hope I did it well. next Chapter will have Vaniville Town and introducing maybe one or two rivals for either Ash or/and Serena. So look out for that. Oh, and Paul might come back later in this story. I still have some plans for him. Finally, I made two references in this chapter and I hope you like it.**

 **Oh if anyone's willing to beta this pm me. I think I could really use one.**

 **Anyway, I will cya later, and remember your feedback is always welcomed.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Yeah, I almost didn't update for four days. Mostly owing to me being a bit busy and too having a bit of a creative low. Anyway, as usual, I like to thank really everyone for reading it, those that took time to review** **knight7572, Palletboy2001, Rajiv A. Rajaram, Amourshiper35, and Guest, those that followed and those that favorited the story. So then without delay let's continue.**

 **Hopefully, the problem from before would finally go away.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the sole property of the Pokemon Company and Game Freak. Please support the official franchise.**

* * *

Ash looked down at his new "Mega Ring" as Professor Sycamore had called it. Personally, it was more of a bracelet than anything with the only feature defining it being the Key Stone. It was rathered cushioned for his wrist but it just felt pretty weird. He turned his attention to Pikachu. "So what do you think?" Ash held his right wrist up to Pikachu to tell him what he thought.

Pikachu looked at the thing on Ash's wrist with a shrug. Pikachu didn't really have any opinions on the thing. " _I guess it's alright."_ Seeing Pikachu's indifference Ash turned to Serena hoping he'll get a better answer.

Serena held her Key Stone pendant. "Well, you could get a necklace." She teased before she gave him a smile. "I think you'll get used to always wearing it." Serena paused as they followed her mother. "Which reminds me dad should be back in Lumiose in about a week you can get a Mega Stone then."

"Right he offered to give me one if I had a Key Stone." He thought back to the feeling of when he and Charizard did it using the stones Liza lent him. He wondered which stone he would get and if he had someone to use it with. "Hey, Serena how much do you know about Mega Evolution?"

Serena thought about that. Most of what she knew came from Sycamore, except for one tidbit from her Hoenn trip. "I'm not much of an expert in that sort of thing." Ash gave a nod in understanding.

Grace turned back to her daughter as the group made it to the bus station. "Speaking of Mega Evolution, where is Gardevoir?" She gave a raised eyebrow as she held the sleeping Popplio. "From what you told me you two along with Braixen were as close as sisters."

"Oh, you see she went with Ash's Charizard to train." Grace now turned to Ash wondering what that meant.

"Apparently after the League, they agreed to train with one another." Grace nodded as they waited for the bus to pick them up.

Grace looked at her daughter's pokemon before recalling the bus' policy on pokemon. "I almost forgot the bus only really allows one pokemon in the seats at any one time. You're going to have to return them." Grace could see the conflict on Serena almost as soon as the words come out. Growing up talking to pokemon, understanding them and mostly having them as friends made it very clear to Grace that her daughter would prefer not using a pokeball.

Zoroark tapped her shoulder to wake her up. " _Hey it's alright you can let us out once you get off."_ The others save Popplio who was asleep were in agreement. With a nod, Serena pulled out their pokeballs and returned each of them.

' _You know I wonder.'_ Seeing this scene made Pikachu think a bit about his tendency to walk from his pokeball. ' _What I do if I had to be returned to my pokeball do to a rule?'_ Serena seemed to have something of a reverse of him when it came to pokeballs. She much prefers them to wander around and out using the pokeball as a means to keep others from catching them. ' _I wonder something is up with her.'_

Her being able to understand Pokemon speech was difficult to believe as is. Being able to use a move like Dazzling Gleam? That was pushing it. Pikachu didn't want to voice this but he was starting to doubt if she really was human. "Hey, Pikachu is something the matter?"

The Mouse pokemon was brought out of his thoughts by Ash. Pikachu made a motion to show nothing was as he looked back at Serena. "So Ash you don't mind if you would tell me a bit about yourself?" Ash turned to Grace who had an inquisitive look on her face. "I would like to know my future son-in-law better after all."

* * *

Clemont sighed as he typed on the computer in front of him. Getting in was a bit of an issue as despite having the proper number of badges, which Serena let him borrow, he had to explain why he had Sinnoh badges and it took a lot of back and forth before Clem-bot accepted the challenge. Of course, he didn't expect he would have to actually battle. ' _Well seeing how damaged your CPU is I could see why my master control didn't work.'_

The door to his makeshift lab opened up as Bonnie walked in with Snivy and Dedenne. "Clemont come look at this!" Clemont got up from his computer to see that Bonnie had an incubator in her hands with a pokemon egg in it.

"Bonnie where did you get that?!" Clemont knew Bonnie was getting ready for her journey but he didn't expect her to come back with a pokemon egg. A bunch of stuff for her journey but not this.

Bonnie had a bit of excitement on her face. She was going on her own with another future friend. "Oh Clemont you should have seen it there was a breeders expo in the city and I won a raffle for this." She held up the incubator taking care so it didn't slip. "It's supposed to be a pokemon from another region." Bonnie brought it back to her in excitement.

Clemont took a moment to process this. Bonnie had gone off to a breeder expo and now has an egg. He didn't know how to feel about this actually. "Well do you know how long before it hatches?"

Bonnie gave her brother a nod. "It should be real soon!" Bonnie turned to her two partners. "We can't wait to see who it is can't we?"

"Nenne." Dedenne was in agreement with that.

"Snivy." The same was said for Snivy.

Bonnie turned to Clemont. "Oh, and you remember how you ask what I was going to do on my journey?" Clemont nodded recalling that Bonnie had wanted to do contests but unfortunately Kalos didn't have contests. "Well, I decided to do Gyms but also Pokemon Showcases!"

Clemont raised an eyebrow under his glasses. He had heard about Pokemon Showcases before who hadn't as they were popular in Kalos and nearby regions. If he recalled Pokemon Contests were someone similar to Pokemon Showcases. "I could get the showcase part but what about gyms?"

"Oh because Serena did them and I think I should try out both just like her!" Bonnie's answer caused Clemont to smile. Bonnie had a bit of an idolization of Serena almost seeing her as a big sister. "Plus I get to compete against her and Ash!"

That brought a curious look to Clemont's face. "I can get Ash in gyms but I don't know if Serena would be doing them again." Snivy rolled his eyes as Bonnie giggled at this.

"No Clemont Ash will be doing the gyms but I guarantee you Serena would be doing Showcases!" Bonnie was so sure that once Serena saw or discovered showcases that she would join them. She remembered how happy she was with contests and considering how they seemed similar Bonnie was certain she would be competing. She turned to Dedenne and Snivy. "You think so as well right?"

The two immediately gave a nod in agreement with their trainer. Clemont wasn't sure but thinking about it for a bit it could be a likely outcome. He also had to figure out a strategy for when Bonnie faced him. The two of them soon had their attention turned a voice yelled out in the gym area. "Hello?! Is the gym open?!"

The siblings walked out to see a teenage boy probably a year younger than Clemont standing out with a camera in his hands. Clemont walked up to him. "I'm sorry but I kinda have to close the gym for awhile due to issues."

The slightly younger teen looked at the Gym leader for a moment before giving a nod in understanding. "Yeah, I heard about the robot from a few trainers outside." He raised an eyebrow as he studied him. "I take it you're the robot's inventor the actual leader of the Lumiose Gym?"

"Yeah." Clemont was embarrassed to see how things had turned out with Clembot. After all the effort he put into him the young inventor was sure he was going to get reprehended for leaving for this. "I just retook the gym so I can't really take any challengers right now."

The trainer was disappointed to hear this yet he could understand his reasons. "Alright, then I'll come back later." He put away his camera and was about to turn to leave when he noticed the Snivy next to Bonnie. "A Snivy huh?" He turned to with the faintest bit of a Bonnie. "I take it you're its trainer?"

Bonnie gave him a nod. "Yeah his parents are from a friend of mine and I got to be his trainer." That brought a bit of a curious look to the person's face for a hint of a moment after hearing this.

"I was given a Snivy as my starter." He pulled out a small pokebar from his shirt. "Since your starting out here a tip despite being grass types they tend to prefer ground type food for a weird reason." He handed Bonnie the bar. "Just in small doses."

Bonnie nodded as Dedenne helped her put it into her bag. "Thanks ah… what's your name?"

He gave her a bit of a smile as he turned away. "The names Trip hope to see you again." With that, he walked out of the room.

* * *

A light breeze blow though Vaniville Town as the sun started to set over the horizon. In front, the Yvonne Aegislash floated in front of the fence. Almost reminiscent of the Knights of Kalos' past he stayed there not moving. Aegislash didn't react to the kids looking at him as they poked the pokemon with a stick. Though the Royal Sword pokemon found it mildly annoying.

Inside Audino and Grace were getting dinner ready as Zoroark watched television with Pancham and Sylveon. Braixen joined in and saw as a flock of Talonflames bursts through a force of Aggron. " _What is this?"_ The Fox pokemon asked.

" _A documentary of the third Kalosian Empire,"_ Zoroark answered as she looked on with interest. The tv went on about how the newly crowned Kalos King went about to use the victory to build a monument in the center of Kalos of which Prism Tower was made from.

Braizen looked at the series and then back to Zoroark. " _So went did you get into history?"_ Zoroark shrugged before swiping the remote from Pancham at the last minute. She was not about to let him change her program.

Ash was busying himself as he waited for the food. He looked at the pictures Grace had with her and Serena. One was of a young Serena riding a what his Pokedex called a Skiddo. Next to it was Serena with a glare as she was in a Rhyhorn racing get up. Ash had a small giggle at this. He recalled how much Serena wrote to him about hating it. ' _How does someone ride a Rhyhorn?'_ He thought about asking when he caught a news clipping taken from the day of Serena's birth. "Miracle Baby?"

Pikachu turned its head upwards at this. Grace walked next to Ash as he saw he was reading the news article. "Yeah when Serena was born the doctors told me she wasn't going to make it." grace looked on the new article with a mix of sadness and joy. "They let me hold her and I expected in the morning for her to having left this world just after entering it."

A strange feeling comes over Ash as he felt this. He didn't know how to descript it but the thought of Serena just not being here felt like a bit of a hole in his heart. "But she wasn't." Grace gave him a smile.

"No, I was woken up by her pulling on my hair, perfectly healthy." Grace giggled as she remembered the Doctor's faces. "The doctor's were so at a last for words when they saw her soon afterward."

The strange feeling in his heart was soon gone at this. Pikachu, however, could feel something was really off after hearing this. Serena was dying when she was born then the next day she was perfectly healthy. This only served to further his suspicions about Serena. "Wow, that's amazing." Grace nodded before she thought about her little girl.

"True though you should have seen it she didn't as anything but a single word until she was four and even then she occasionally still said it." Ash tilted his head at this. Serena couldn't talk properly until she was four.

"What was it that she kept saying?" Grace had to think about that one. She hadn't heard Serena say in in a long time. She still remembered when she did try to speak with other kids she occasionally slipped into saying it or simply said the word.

"Serenia, no that's not it." She mumbled before it finally hit her as she snapped her fingers. "Sereginia, that was it Sereginia."

Ash whispered the word under his breath. "Sereginia." He tested out the word in his mind and the image of Serena. He then had an image of Serena in a princess outfit for a strange reason. Pushing that aside he looked at Grace. "So what does Sereginia mean exactly?"

Grace shrugged her shoulders at this. "Beats me I don't know if Serena even remembers it but it was all she could say growing up." She gave him a wink. "Maybe you could use it as a pet name for her." Grace went back to cooking the food with Audino leaving Ash to his thoughts about this.

Pikachu was starting to get really suspicious about what Serena even was. This only served to increase this suspicious even more. Ash turned to Pikachu as he had a lot of thought. "Hey, buddy I'm going to train with Lucario for a bit be sure to call me when the food's ready." Pikachu gave his partner a nod as Ash walked out into the yard.

Lucario was meditating outside focusing on the light breeze. Lucario looked up as Ash took a seat near him. Lucario focused his aura as he spoke. ' _I see you remembered our lesson."_ His words translated as Ash nodded. Lucario could see he a lot on his mind. " _Is something the matter?"_

"Oh, nothing it's just Grace talk to me a bit about Serena." Lucario tilted his head for a moment in confusion. "It was about how Serena was born dying."

Lucario was shocked to hear this. " _Wait for what?"_ He hadn't heard anything about that. " _Can you tell me all that Grace told you?"_ Now it was Ash's turn to give Lucario a confused look.

"Shouldn't you know about it?" Lucario shook his head at this.

" _We may be a family but I'm sure we still have our secrets after all."_ Lucario closed his eyes as he felt his focus waver for a bit. Opening his eyes Lucario looked at Ash with a silent debate going through his mind. " _I myself have had a strange feeling when it comes to Serena."_

"What do you mean?" Sure he could see her speaking to pokemon as strange but given all he's gone through it wasn't really that surprising. He had seen psychics, magicians, and he was a person with aura powers so Serena talking too pokemon and using pokemon moves wasn't all that surprising.

Lucario put his paw under his chin as he thought about this. " _How do I explain this."_ Lucario looked trying to find something that would illustrate this to him. " _Let's… allocate aura to a color."_ Lucario pointed to himself. " _Let's say a Lucario aura is red, a human's is white and each pokemon has its own color."_

Ash nodded as he started to picture this. "Alright I'm following you so far but what does this have to do with Serena?"

" _I was getting to that, see with Serena it's different she has a white aura yet there are times when another color flashes with it mostly when she uses a pokemon attack but other times as she dreams."_ Lucario could see Ash wasn't quite getting what he was telling him. " _Aura doesn't change like that. Whenever Serena does use one of them it almost feels like she's a different person."_

Ash was quite as he let this sink in. Lucario was saying something was strange with Serena and Pikachu. Pikachu might try to hide it but Ash knew his partner was giving a look of a suspicious at Serena. "So what are you saying?"

Lucario gave out a low sigh at this. " _Honestly I have no idea."_ Lucario looked at the setting sun. " _I don't Serena does either but there is something about all of this, something we don't know and something I think Serena had tried to put off answering."_

"You think she doesn't want to find out why she can what she does do you?" Ash quickly put it all together. Lucario gave his training partner a nod. The Aura Pokemon had long since suspected that Serena didn't want to find out why she could do what she did. Perhaps it was denial, or perhaps it was something deep within her mind. Whatever the reason Serena wasn't what she seemed or what she thought she was. "If you had these suspicious why haven't you acted on them?"

" _It's not my place too,"_ Lucario answered simply as he held his paws to his side. " _Its something incredibly personal to her, not even Braixen knows and she's probably the closest out of all of us to her."_ Lucario pointed his paw to Ash. " _I believe you're the only one she would trust with this."_

In the upper floors of the house, Serena sat on her bed as she looked at her room. It was almost the way she left it. The only difference was that it was a bit more neatly organized likely thanks to Audino. ' _I hadn't been here since the first day of my journey.'_ Serena stood up and looked at her mirror as she compared herself to her ten-year-old self.

The more noticeable was her figure. She was forming into a young woman and her chest was very noticeable especially for her age. A wondered if Ash ever took look at them and blushed a bit at this thought. Deciding to push that thought to the side she took her hat off and let her hair fall. For a moment she almost could see another image our the one looking at her.

Serena pushed this away but as she did she found it harder to do so. Some part of her was wondering if the dream really was true. "Serena dinner's ready!" Grace yelled through the house bringing Serena from her thoughts.

* * *

The next day Serena and Ash packed up as Grace looked at the two of them and their walking pokemon. Grace looked at her daughter and her boyfriend as they stood outside the gate. "Well, it was nice having you home after all this time." She gave her a smirk. "You know I have a friend who has a Rhyhorn looking for a trainer."

Serena rolled her eyes at this. "Mom I told you I don't want to Rhyhorn Race." She made that very, very clear as she grew up.

Grace waved her hands in front of her face. "Hey, you can't blame me for trying." She turned her attention to Ash. "Well, what about you? I have an old Protector." Serena rolled her eyes at this. Leave it to her mother to try to get her to have a Rhyhorn anyway.

"Thanks but I'm good." Ash rubbed the back of his head at the awkwardness of this. "Actually if you don't mind me asking where is the closest gym?" Serena turned to Ash after hearing those words. "I'm thinking I would try out the Kalos League."

"Well then the first place you would want to go is Santalune City, it has the nearest gym and I believe that it's gym leader, Viola is a user of bug types," Grace answered recalling from memory.

"Bug types." Technically he and Serena were one trainer so he did have a counter to them. However just cause he was registered with Serena didn't me he was just going to use Braixen or any of the pokemon Serena had made a bond with. That left him with Heracross, Torterra, Froakie, and Pikachu. There wasn't much in the way of type advantages but to Ash, he saw it as a challenge. "Alright, then Santalune City here I come!"

Serena had a giggle at his enthusiasm. "Oh, what about me?" Serena had a playful pout on her face. "I'm coming along don't you forget it."

Ash shot his girlfriend a smile. "Oh don't worry I didn't." Grace looked at the two of them fighting the urge to cry tears of joy at this site.

The sound of rustling in the nearby bushes caught the group's attention. Coming out of the bushes was the disaster Pokemon. An Absol one that Serena recognized. " _Serena?"_ The Dark type was shocked to see her here. He raced up to him as Serena got down and hugged him.

"Absol it's been a long time." She looked over his dirt covered fur coat. "You really need a bath."

" _Yeah I know but now that you're here this can make relaying this so much easier."_ Absol turned his attention to Ash and seemed to look do a double check. " _He feels like danger has come to have a bunch."_

"Oh, this is Ash he's my boyfriend." Serena introduced to her roaming pokemon. "Ash this is Absol we kinda meet in Hoenn when he was warning a town about the danger." It helped to have a translator as she recalled the people were afraid for the reason Absol was there. "Hold on you said you needed me to relay something."

Absol nodded in confirmation as he looked at Grace. One thing that wasn't well known was that Absol could predict danger to those close to them and just about a week ago he could sense danger was coming for the mother of his trainer. " _It's your mother, I can sense an attack is aimed at her sometime in the foreseeable future."_

Serena paled a bit had to hear this her mind going wild on what it could mean. Ash noticing her distress questioned her with a serious tone. "Serena, what did Absol say?"

Serena turned to him and then to her mother. "Mom Absol says that you are in danger of being attacked." Grace couldn't help but gasp at this. She couldn't imagine anyone with a reason to attack her. Serena thought about what she could do about this as she looked at a certain floating shield and Sword. "Aegislash listen I need you to stay here and guard my mother."

The Royal Sword had a bit of surprise in its eye but it understood its duty nonetheless. " _As you wish Mistress."_ Serena had a small smile as she pulled out his pokeball. Aegislash was arguably her second best pokemon and perfect for protecting her mother. Serena handed Grace Aegislash's pokeball as Ash and the other's looked on.

"Are you sure about this?" Grace questioned as she held the Royal Sword's pokeball. Serena gave her a nod. "Alright then."

Absol's senses seem to shift now as the threat he had been feeling slowly for a time now seen to force a point. A vague point surrounding both Serena and her mate. With a nudged against Serena. He brought her attention back to him. " _You mind if I come along?"_ Serena turned to Grace who already handed her Absol's Dust Ball.

"Here I can tell what he asking even if I can't understand them." Grace turned to Ash as the threat to her life being pushed back by her motherly instincts. "Promise me you would look out for her."

Ash had a determined look on his face. "You can count on it, Ms. Yvonne." Ash had a feeling that things were not going to be smooth. He had known this was the case very well since he had started his journey. Maybe he was just too used to it, or maybe the appearance of Team Rocket simply meant the usual. Whatever was the case he would face it like he always had.

* * *

The automatic doors closed behind a ten-year-old wearing an almost skin tight orange and black t-shirt along with grey knee length shorts. On top of his head was a white beanie covering most of his hair along with a black headband. He had a green single strap backpack and, green tennis shoes. In his hands was the last bite of an energy bar.

He looked at the sun rose above Lumiose City. "The Kalos region." He whispered under his breath as a smaller figure was with him. "Hey, do you think that Ash would be here?" He looked down at his partner.

Ralts shrugged at the question. ' _I don't know.'_ The Ralts answered using telepathy to communicate with him. ' _Though I don't think he'll be able to recognize you if he did.'_

The young trainer rolled his eyes at this. "Come on I don't like that different from the memory in his mind right?" He had a joking chuckle at the end of it.

' _Well, you don't wear glasses anymore.'_ Ralts answered with a telepathic chuckle. ' _Come on maybe we'll run into him eventually.'_

"Well, I hope so I want to congratulate him on proving Brock wrong." He had a bit a laugh. "Told him that Ash would have a girlfriend before him." A telepathic laugh was heard as Ralts was in agreement. "Hey, do you think we'll find a Mega Stone for you for when you become a Gallade?"

Ralts crossed his arms at this. ' _There better be. I do not want to look like I'm wearing a big dress to be able to do that.'_ He huffed at the idea of him looking like that. Other Ralts like him maybe ok with that but not him. ' _Also we have a Dawn Stone right?'_

The young trainer rubbed the back of his neck. "I knew I forgot something." Ralts gave him a look at this. "Hey don't worry I'm pretty sure we can get one here in Kalos."

' _I sure hope so.'_ Ralts really didn't want to see his sister as a Gardevoir. He would never live it down.

The trainer had a nod as a determined look comes over him. "Alright, Kalos look out because Max Maple has come to win!"

* * *

 **I said that this chapter would be introducing a rival for Serena and Ash. I did, oh and have two more for Ash. Now then you all know who else is coming so it's best I mix it up a bit. I can see why it is that the writers tend to have Ash reset his team. I may not agree with it in full but I can at least now understand the reasoning. Basically, Serena has a team better set for performing right now. I'm really enjoying what I've been planning so far but I might just threw a curve ball at one point. Well enough musing for what's to come turn in next time as they head on the road again.**

 **Feedback is welcomed I will cya all next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Yeah, I apologize for the update time. I admit I'm a bit tired but I wanted to post this anyway. This chapter likely a bit of a treat for a few different reasons. Before we begin I would like to thank the reviewers Rajiv A. Rajaram, Reishin Amara, Palletboy2001, Amourshiper35, Ri2, and Guest as well as the stories readers, followers, and favorites for all your support. Now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: You pretty much know by now that I don't own Pokemon and Game Freak does.**

* * *

The sun hanged overhead as the group took a break right by a river to relax. Ash sat on a log with Serena as the honey-haired girl finished cleaning and grooming Absol's fur. Popplio hoped to a nearby barry bush taking one off to eat it as something moved past and took the berry from her flipper. Popplio looked in the direction of the thing that took it and saw a Fletchling with the barry in its mouth. " _That's mine!"_

Fletchling turned to the Sea Lion pokemon with the berry in its beak looking at her with a confused look. Froakie being close to the young pokemon turned to the Fletchling a daring expression on his face. " _Give it back now."_

Fletchling just responded by eating the berry in her beak right in front of them. Popplio was almost devastated at this and Froakie eyes changed into a glare as he shot a water pulse attack at Fletchling. The Tiny Robin pokemon flew away from the attack and landed on a nearby branch. " _Hey, it's just a berry!"_

Popplio used Water Gun at this but Fletchling hopped out of the way. The commotion caught the attention of Ash and Serena. "Hey what's going on!" Ash yelled noticing the Fletchling on a nearby branch.

Popplio turned to Serena pointing her flipper out at the Kalosian flyer. " _Mama she took my berry and ate it in front of me!"_ Popplio gave her mama a pleading look.

Ash requiring translation was given one by Serena. "Apparently Fletchling took a berry Popplio had." Fletchling for her part was amazed by this but push it aside thinking it was just something to do with psychics or something or another.

After hearing this Ash shot the Tiny Robin pokemon a disappointed look. "You can't just take food from someone else you know!"

Fletchling was annoyed about all of this. It was just a berry after all and the bush still had many more. " _Just get another berry!"_ She huffed at this in protest.

Serena looked at the Kalosian flyer as something seemed off about this. "Wait wild Fletchlings usually live in flocks." She looked around for any signs of a flock was nearby and saw nothing. "Where is your flock at?"

Fletchling froze up at that. " _They…"_ Fletchling pushed away these emotions as she soon snapped at her. " _I don't need a flock!"_ Fletchling words said one thing yet its expression said another as it fought back tears.

The outburst caused Ash to turn to Serena having listened to her question. He was thinking over possibilities by what it could mean before asking Serena one of the more obvious ones. "You don't think that she's been abandoned by her flock?" Serena had a nod as that was exactly what she was thinking as well.

Fletchling pointed out her wing at the two trainers. ' _Shut up! Just shut up!"_ Fletchling moved her wing to her chest. " _I don't need a flock!"_ Tears form out the corner of her eyes betraying her emotions. " _I don't need a flock."_ Fletchling turned away from them no longer able to keep it in.

Serena held her hand over her heart as she watched this. Fletchling usually flew in flocks for protection. Being exiled and left from the flock was usually a death sentence. Ash walked up to Fletchling. He closed his eyes focusing as his aura flared a bit. It would be easier if he could understand Fletchling directly himself then having to rely on Serena for translation. "Hey, it's ok."

Fletchling snapped her face at him. " _No, it's not!"_ Ash was a bit surprised by the feeling of hearing what Fletchling said. It was one thing for the pokemon to translate it too him. It felt weird having himself translate it himself. " _I've been hungry for a while now! So, of course, I would take the berry alright the flock prevents me from eating anything in their territory!"_

Much to Fletchling's surprise, Ash pulled out a hand full of pokemon food for her. "Here you must be starving." Fletchling looked at the food for a few seconds hesitating before she took the first bit of pokemon food and scarfed it down. After that, she dug into the bits having had a good meal in short while. "If you don't mind me asking why did the flock abandon you?"

" _I messed up."_ Fletchling looked down as she remembered the event as it was fairly recent. " _I was supposed to protect the flocks rear but I failed and almost cost us."_ She whipped the tears away. " _The leader exiled me soon after._ Popplio for her part felt embarrassed and bad now.

An idea entered into the water types mind. " _Why don't you join us instead!"_ Popplio motioned to Ash. " _He could add you to the team and you can have a new flock with us."_ Fletchling thought about this. Really she didn't have many options, plus he was nice enough to feed her.

Fletchling flew off and landed in the clearing a bit away. " _Alright, then but he has to battle me first!"_

Ash turned to Froakie after this challenge was issued. "What do you say?" Froakie looked up at Ash having watched how this all turned out. What started as simply a thief issue turned into a battle for an exiled Fletchling to join. The bubble frog pokemon thought it was strange. He didn't know how to feel about this through a small part of him did seem to like it.

" _Alright."_ Froakie gave a nod as he took the spot opposite to Fletchling with Ash behind him. Both pokemon stared down each other rating for the other to make the first move. Fletchling chooses to be the first taking off into the air her beak glowing as she readied a Peak attack.

"Quick use Cut to block it!" A white glow of a small blade formed in Froakie's hand as the Peak met with Froakie's Cut. The two clashed before they were pushed back by the impact. "Now toss your frubbles!" Froakie reached in thinking along the same lines as he tossed them.

Fletchling flew upwards dodging the improvised attack and climbing up. A glow covered her wings as she used Razor Wind. "Roll forward and use Water Pulse!" Froakie hopped rolling out of the way and quickly changed up a Water Pulse from right under Fletchling before tossing it upwards. The Tiny Robin pokemon didn't have time to dodge as the attack hit her on the underside sending her upwards.

" _Lucky shot."_ Fletchling righted herself as she looked down at Froakie before flying towards him as images of more of her appearing with Double Team.

"Toss your frubbles!" Froakie reached in and tossed out a spread of them getting most but not one of them being the real Fletching who came in her wings covered in a metallic sheen as she landed a Steel Wing from behind. Froakie landed on his face as Fletchling flew back up using double team again as she circled in the air.

Fletchling wings flowed as she used Razor Wind at Froakie as he picked himself up. "Quick roll out of the way!" Froakie did but the attack managed to graze him regardless of Fletchling continued to fly around him from above with a bit of a sneaker. Ash thought quick on how to turn this around when he had an idea. "Froakie use Double Team!"

Doubles of Froakie appeared around him as it was Fletchling turn to be confused. On the sidelines, Serena wondered what Ash was planning as she watched the doubles while Zoroark gaze looked at both sides. Being a pokemon that specialized in illusions she could pick up on the difference in Double Team much more easily. " _He's trying to bait Fletchling into revealing her position."_

Serena turned to her as she had to admit that was a very logical choice. However what Ash did next wasn't what anyone expected. "Toss your frubbles and then used Water Pulse on them!" The Froakie images tossed their frubbles before adding a quick Water Pulse which on contact with the Water Pulse exploded into a shower of small Frubbles which quickly hit both sides doubles and revealed that the real Fletching was right in front of the real Froakie.

" _What?"_ Fletching turned around as Froakie tossed another shot of it right at her and forced her down as the sticky bubbles catch itself in her wings. She struggled to get free.

"Alright, that's what we needed Froakie Water Pulse!" Froakie summoned a Water Pulse knocking Fletchling into the ground faster than before. "Follow this up with Cut!" The energy blade formed as Froakie slashed it across Fletchling.

Fletchling pulled herself up tired as Ash pulled out a pokeball. "Alright go pokeball!" He tossed the pokeball which bounced off Fletchling and opened itself up. The Tiny Robin pokemon was sucked in and the ball landed as it started shaking back and forth a few times. After a few tense seconds, the ball stopped as a burst of sparks covered the ball signing a successful capture.

Ash moved and picked up the pokeball. "Alright, I caught a Fletchling!" He struck a pose with Pikachu joining in.

Froakie turned to Lucario as he had to ask. " _Did he do that when he caught me?"_ Lucario answered with a slight nod. " _Ok then."_ Froakie just checked it up as an old quirk of his new trainer.

Ash turned to Serena as he held onto Fletchling's pokeball. "Hey, you mind getting Audino out to heal Fletchling?" Serena pulled out Audino's premier ball and called the pokemon out from her nap.

Audino had a bit of a yawn as she gave them a smile. " _What do you need Serena?"_ Ash realized Fletchling from the pokeball as Audino could guess. " _Oh, I see."_ Audino walked up to the newly captured pokemon and held her hands up as a glow covered Fletchling healing the damage she took.

Fletchling moved up a bit feeling great as the glow faded. " _Thank you."_ Fletchling flew up and landed on Ash's unoccupied shoulder. " _Well you caught me so looks like I have a new flock after all."_ Fletchling gave her new trainer a smile.

Ash shot one back at the Tiny Robin pokemon. "Welcome to the team." Fletchling gave his head a bit of a winged hug.

Audino looked up at the sky before turning to everyone else. " _How about we all have lunch?"_ That was met with agreement on most of everyone there especially Ash.

* * *

"Well, finding a Key Stone was a bit easier than I thought it would be." Max looked at his new Key Stone edged into a wristwatch casing. Turns out the local Professor had a few on him do to his research which he was happy to give the Hoenn native.

Ralts turned to him with a nod. ' _Also turns out Gallade does have a Mega Stone.'_ Though the problem was that the Professor didn't know were to find Galladite though at least it was a plus to know it was a thing. ' _Your thinking about what you're going to do when you see him aren't you?'_

One of the perks of having a pokemon with telepathy was they could communicate with you directly. A drawback was they tend to pick up on your thoughts. "Well yeah I mean it was more than two years since I saw him last." He walked with his arms crossed behind his head.

' _Well, we have to head to Santalune City for your first gym battle so who knows we might just run into him there.'_ The psychic type brought up a very good point. Unless Ash had already done so they should eventually meet up at one of the gyms.

As the two turned the corner they bumped into someone with Maxing acting quick as he caught the incubating the person was carrying. "Oh sorry about that." He handed the Incubator back.

"It was kinda my fault, but thanks for keeping my egg from falling." Bonnie held the egg back to her chest. She gave Max a smile before she noticed the Ralts with him. "You have a Ralts with you?" Seeing it made her think of Serena and Gardevoir.

Max gave the girl a nod. "Yeah, he's my starter and my partner." Max took notice of the Dedenne and a Snivy with her.

"That's so cool my friend Serena had a shiny Ralts who evolved into a Gardevoir." Max and Ralts stared at the girl for a moment after hearing this. A shiny Gardevoir and a friend named Serena.

"She wouldn't happen to mean Serena Yvonne right?" He wondered what were the odds of it being true. It was too specific to be just a mere coincidence after all.

Bonnie had a smile as she gave him a nod of confirmation. "Yep, she's the one." She motioned to Snivy. "I got Snivy from her pokemon to train."

"Snivy, Sni" Snivy greeted them.

"Nenne." Dedenne joined in as well.

Ralts giggled at this before he telepathically spoke. ' _Well, what are the odds, Max here use to travel with her boyfriend Ash Ketchum.'_ Ralts motioned as Bonnie had a light chuckle at this.

"I'm Bonnie Volta." She held her hand out careful to make sure the egg didn't fall.

Max took her hand as the two shook. "I'm Max Maple." The two stood for an awkward moment. "So I was heading Santalune City for my first gym battle." Bonnie lit up at this.

"So am I maybe we could travel together?" If they were both doing the league they could travel together and Bonnie had grown rather used to traveling with someone.

Max thought about this for a few seconds. He didn't expect to have anyone to travel with besides Ralts and his pokemon so Bonnie's offer to travel together did catch him by surprise for the moment. He nodded as he thought about the fun he had when traveling with his sister and Ash. "Sure I don't see why not.'

Bonnie had to contain her excitement to not jump for joy. "Alright!" She shot him a cute and friendly smile. "Come on let's get going!" She walked forward as Max could see Ralts looking up at him.

"What?" Ralts gigged for a moment

' _Oh nothing I just thinking of what get you at the.'_ Ralts tried to recall from memory about human customs. ' _Oh, that's right the wedding.'_

Max had a light blush on his face at this as he gave his partner an annoyed look at the tease. The Feeling pokemon wasn't deterred by this and instead seemed to chuckle more "Very funny." Max picked Ralts up on his shoulder as they followed Bonnie heading down the road to Santalune City.

* * *

The Pokemon Center doors opened as Ash almost seemed to race in. Serena walked in with just Braixen and Zoroark next to her. She panted a bit having to chase after him the moment they had to enter the City. "Slow down Ash it's not going anywhere."

Ash turned to his girlfriend with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry about that I've just been a bit overexcited." They had been on the trail for almost three days so of course he was excited about this, and it seems he let it get the best of him.

Serena having finally caught her breath gave him a smile. "I understand, but how about you give me some warning next time?" Ash made a mental reminder to do so. "Now come on you have a League to register for."

The two of them walked up to the counter as Nurse Joy greeted the two of them with a smile on her face. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center is there something I can help you with?" Both Ash and Serena pulled out their Pokedex as they were a bit unsure about what to do about the whole shared registry.

"Nurse Joy, me, and my girlfriend kinda have a joined registry do we have to give you both of our Pokedex or just one in order to register me for the league?" They were both unsure about this and Nurse Joy had a light giggle as she watched the couple.

"No, you only need to place one of your Pokedex on the screen." She pointed to the screen on the counter. "They both share the same database and as such either would register you." With the clear up Ash placed his Pokedex down as the computer scanned it. On the screen, an image of Ash appeared then switched to Serena. A bit of an error was on given the size of the allotted party but after scanning the region that the dex was registered from the computer corrected it.

After a few seconds, the scan stopped as it was done registering him. "You're all set for the Pokemon League." Wigglytuff next to her pulled out a badge casing for him which Ash took and opened showing the imprints for each of the badges. "You know your the third person to come here to register today."

Serena interest peaked as she remembered that Bonnie was talking to her about doing the League before she left with Clemont. "How long ago was this?"

"They both came together and registered not that long after you." Joy thought about how long ago it was. "At best I say two hours, if you head to the gym you might be able to catch them." Serena and Ash thanked Nurse Joy as the two of them plus the pokemon accompanying them headed for the gym.

The two of them finally arrived at the Santalune City Gym. Ash could see that Serena had a lot of excitement for some unexplained reason. "Hey, Serena you don't me asking what as you so excited?" She almost was rivaling him in excitement.

"Oh it's just I think one of the two that registered is Bonnie, and after traveling with her for five years she's almost a younger sister." Ash could understand what she meant. She wanted to see how well Bonnie was doing on her own.

When the two entered they were greeted with the halls covered in pictures of pokemon. There were several different types but it seemed a running theme was that most of them were bug types or had bug types in them. "It almost looks like an art gallery." Serena looked at a few of the photos hanging up.

Zoroark looked at a picture and couldn't help but sneaker. Braixen turned to her follow Vulpein pokemon. " _Look closely at the Pinsir right here."_ Braixen did and saw a small bit of grey fur behind it. " _That's actually a Zorua."_

" _I didn't think your line's illusions were that powerful."_ Braixen's comment caused Zoroark to look almost insulted.

"Well, a gym leader has to have a hobby," Ash commented as he looked at one that was from a news article. "Or occasionally another job."

"Yeah, that one's mine." The two of them turned to see a woman in her mid-twenties standing next to them as pokemon jumped down which Serena recognized as a Helioptile. "My name's Alexa, I'm Viola's older sister."

"Hey Alexa, I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." He gave her a friendly smile as he greeted her.

"Oh, I know who you both are." She gave them a wink as she pulled out an issue of the Lumiose Press which had the two of them standing with Mega Gardevoir and Mega Charizard Y. "I work for Lumiose Press and you both quite an impact when you used Mega Evolution to stop Tobias." She turned the paper over again with an article on Serena and her dad Lysandre. "Especially you Miss Gabena."

"It's actually Yvonne." Serena corrected a bit annoyed and embarrassed by this. "My mother kinda didn't want me to have my father's last name."

"Oh." She put the paper back in the bag. "I'll be sure to tell my editor about this mess up then." She figured it was the case given that no record existed on a Serena Gabena. "So are you both here to challenge the gym?" Her eyes looked at Zoroark. "I don't think using Zoroark would be a good choice my sister specializes in Bug Types after all."

Zoroark crossed her arms at this. " _I know Double Team, Detect and Aerial Ace, the Bugs should be afraid of me."_ So what if she wasn't great at taking hits. She was faster and had means to protect herself. " _Plus I think I can learn Flamethrower."_ She turned to Braixen at this.

That caught Braixen's attention. " _You want me to teach you?"_

Zoroark gave the fire type a nod. " _Well yeah, when I break through the four move limit I would like too."_

"I'm not taking part in the League," Serena answered the reporter and photographer. She didn't really have a good team for battles as is. With Serperior, Braviary, Milotic, Gardevoir and Aegislash each off doing something else she didn't have much in the way of a battling team. "Ash is here to challenge your sister."

"Oh well, then I think she might be having two challengers right now. Your welcome to watch." Alexa and the group made their way to the gym battlefield and saw as a battle was going on already.

Serena saw that Bonnie was in the challenger corner Dedenne out in the battle while Viola was on the other side with Vivillon out. "Vivillon Psychic now!" Psychic waves were sent and grabbed on Dedenne who struggled against it.

"Dedenne break out target Vivillon with Shock Wave!" Bonnie countered as the electric-fairy type sent a bolt of blue lighting right at Vivillon who cried under the super effective attack. The pain breaking the Antenna pokemon from the psychic grasp. "Alright, Dedenne let's keep it up use Iron Tail to launch yourself into the air and at Vivillon!" Dedenne long tail gained a metal sheen before coiling around like a spring and launched him right at Vivillon. "Now use Nuzzle!"

"Dodge it quick!" Viola commanded as Vivillon managed to only be grazed by the Nuzzle. Unfortunately, sparks started to cover Vivillon. It had been paralyzed.

"Alright, Deddne let's finish this use Discharge!" Dedenne charged electricity for a moment being a shower of electric bolts was sent in all directions as a few hit Vivillon. Vivillon soon fell from the sky out cold.

The referee raised her hand at this. "Vivillon is unable to battle Dedenne is the winner the victory goes to the challenger Bonnie Volta of Lumiose City."

Bonnie jumped in happiness as Dedenne jumped into her arms. "Yay, we did it!" She had a little celebration as Viola returned Vivillon.

The Santalune gym leader walked to up to Bonnie with a congratulatory look on her face. "Well, I guess I shouldn't have expected nothing less from Clemont's younger sister. You've earned this." She handed Bonnie the Bug Badge

Bonnie gasped as she got her first badge she then caught sight of the added spectators on the sides. "Serena! Ash!" She raced up to the honey-haired teen and nearly tackled her with an embrace.

Serena after getting her balance back returned the hug. "It's nice to see you too."

Ash looked at the two of them as a voice off to his side got his attention. "Yo Ash long time no see." He turned to see a boy around Bonnie's age with a Ralts who he could almost swear that he had seen somewhere before.

"You seem familiar somehow." He couldn't put it but there was a name that was just out of reach in his head.

Pikachu had a low sigh at this. " _Ash its Max, May's brother."_ Ash's eyes went wide as the image of his younger-self seemed to overlap with the ten-year-old before him and he was surprised by the change.

"Max?! Is that really you?" He didn't expect that this much had changed in the almost two years since he last saw him.

Max gave a nod to his old traveling partner. "Yeah I know, May sent me this for my birthday." He said motioning to his new outfit. "As for the glasses I got corrective eye surgery having glasses is a bit of a liability being a trainer you know."

Ash looked at Ralts which he quickly released was the one he helped and who family promised he could come with him as his starter. "So you're a pokemon trainer." He recalled the promise he gave him when he had to head back to Hoenn. "I guess you'll be wanting that battle I promised."

Max had a chuckle at this. Trust in Ash to remember something like that. "It would be nice but we kinda got finished with getting the Bug Badge and we are a bit tired." He held up his Mega Watch for Ash to see. "I would think we would like to able to use Mega Evolution before we can have the battle."

Ash understood what Max was getting at as well as thought. After seeing him and Serena use Mega Evolution Max was hoping to use it himself and wanted to use it in there battle. The truth was Ash was now thinking the same thing. He turned to Serena having almost forgotten to introduce him to her. "Serena this is Max Maple we traveled together with his sister and Brock through Hoenn and Kanto." For a split moment, his eye twitched on reflex as what he was about to do. "Max this is Serena Yvonne, my girlfriend."

Max shrugged at this. "I figured it was the case." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I disagreed with Brock on your supposed denseness I even told him you would have a girlfriend before him." Max gave him a smug smirk. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Pretty much." Ash didn't want to say it to Brock but even he knew what Brock was doing was pretty stupid. He didn't voice anything about it because either Misty, Max or Croagunk took care of it for him. "I've actually known Serena for years now."

That brought Max's attention. "Really how long?" Max recalled much of what Brock and Ash talked about concerning their old journies.

"We meet at Oaks summer camp when we were six and wrote to each other for the next four years," Ash explained as Max just took this all in.

"So let me get this straight." He wanted to make sure he understood everything. "You meet the daughter of Lysandre in summer camp wrote to each other for years and are now together?" Max had shaken his head down as he fought back laughing. "Seriously Brock the oblivious one if he didn't realize you already had a girlfriend."

"Well, we weren't really together until recently." Serena felt a bit embarrassed as she talked about this especially in front of a reporter. Thanks to the news she and Ash had brought Mega Evolution to the mainstream of Pokemon. That alone would be worthy of being recognized but her dad coming out that she was his daughter and then roping Ash in with their relationship was a bit too far.

"Wait really?" Max looked at the two of them and had a look of disbelief at this. "I don't buy it."

Ash had no idea how to react to this. Nearly everyone who was told about their relationship since it began couldn't believe it. The only exceptions seemed to be Charizard, who Ash checked up to do to not reacting in surprise, his mother who made a bet on him having a relationship, Serena's friends, Max, ok so some didn't seem surprised. This, however, was the first for someone didn't believe the opposite.

Viola caught catching everyone's attention. "I can see you have a lot of catching up to do." She could see that the two groups each had a history with a member from each and it did bring a smile to her face. "Anyway if either one of you are here to challenge me I'm sorry but I have to close done for right now."

"Why?" Ash questioned somewhat disappointed by this turn of events.

Viola rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "See I gotten three challenges in a short order and most of my pokemon are pretty tired." Her reasoning was one that Ash could understand. He remembered Brock telling him that gym leaders tend to close the gyms when such things happen. "I'll be here tomorrow so you can challenge me then ok."

"Alright." It gave him some time to plan out a battle strategy.

Bonnie walked up to Max. "Hey, Max do you think we can stay and watch the battle?"

"I kinda was going to do that anyway." Looking on at the two of them Serena suppress a giggle at this. It seemed like Max and maybe even Bonnie was developing a crush. Ash looked at the two and after a bit of delay, he too came to the same conclusion.

Bonnie walked to one of the seats and picked up the incubator with the pokemon egg in it. "Bonnie where did you get a pokemon egg from?" Serena looked at the egg in question.

"Oh there was a breeder expo in Lumiose and I won this in a raffle," Bonnie explained as she held the egg close to herself. "I don't know what it is though."

Alexa took a look at the egg in thought. "I think I've seen this somewhere once before." She snapped her fingers as she recalled where she had seen this before. "Oh, I remember it's a Carbink Egg."

That was something Serena wasn't expecting. "Carbink? I didn't know they had eggs." Seeing a Carbink was rare above ground and even under it, only certain places had a high enough concentration of them.

"I'm not surprised their eggs are as hard as rocks and are easily mistaken for them," Alexa recalled Bonnie's story about her getting it from a breeder raffle. "It's quite rarer for breeders of them to even get a Carbink egg so you should consider yourself very lucky."

Bonnie looked at the egg in the incubator having heard all about this. She gave the egg a smile. Now that she knew what to expect she couldn't wait to meet the latest member of her little family. She whispered to the egg in her arms. "I can't wait to meet you Carbink I promise to be the best big sister ever." Bonnie walked with the others not noticing that just after she said those words a faint pink glow came from the Carbink Egg.

* * *

The sun's light glowed through the small secluded pond as the Life Pokemon took the time to rest. Xerneas could feel the pull of sleep on the horizon. The Life Pokemon also knew that her counterpart was starting to stir within his cocoon his awakening was soon.

Yet despite this, something else was preoccupying her mind as of late. She had met the Suicune from Johto not that long another and questioned her about being on the continent. What she learned was quite a shock. Apparently, Zygarde had a daughter. For the Life Pokemon, this was a shock. It only increased when she learned said child was part human.

Xerneas knew what this had to mean. Sixteen years ago Zygarde had weakened for a time and one of the local Cores had seemed to straight up disappear for five years. It seemed Zygarde or more likely one of the local Cores had saved a soul from the cycle of death and in doing so imparted a bit of Zygarde to the person.

Sereginia apparently was her name. This individual was consuming her thoughts ever since she learned about her. Looking at her reflection Xerneas made up her mind. Before she fell to her sleep she would meet this young one. " _I never thought I would be a Grandmother."_ She wondered how Yveltal would react to learning that when he was a Grandfather.

* * *

 **So yeah Fletchling has joined the team. The next pokemon to join Ash will not be Hawlucha, he's the after the next one and after Ash gets his free Mega Stone from Lysandre which isn't that far of a wait. The hint for the next pokemon is that it's a steel type. He needs a bit of type coverage after all. Also, I did say that Ash and Serena would be traveling on there own and that's still true (though I still think about that). I just think this is the perfect place for them to meet Max and Bonnie.**

 **Feedback is welcomed and as usual, I will cya later.**


	17. Chapter 16

**You know I had hoped to post the chapter earlier but things came up. So, as usual, I would like to thank the readers, those that followed and favorited the story and the reviewers, knight7572, Amourshiper35, SpiritsOfRhythm, Rajiv A. Rajaram, Ri2, and Guest.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak and please support the official release.**

* * *

The group walked out of the gym with Max turning to Ash. "So if you don't mind me asking did you only bring Pikachu with you like with Hoenn?" Max had to ask knowing what he did about how Ash seemed to work.

Ash shook his head at this. "Not this time." He pulled out two shrinking pokeballs from his belt. "I brought Heracross and Torterra with me as well." He placed the two back into his ball belt. "Though I don't think I will be using them for this gym." He wanted to give Froakie and Fletchling a chance at a gym battle.

Bonnie turned to him with a confused expression. "Why not? Wouldn't they be a great help?" Max gave an iffy motion with his hand at this. From a type perspective Torterra wasn't a good choice but with the moves they seen Viola use Heracross wasn't a good idea either. "Well don't they know moves to cover themselves?"

"Not really." If he thought about it Heracross and Torterra were pretty limited. Part of why he brought them did to the issues they had. From what he learned thanks to Serena was that some of his pokemon did spend time training while at the lab. Heracross, however, tend to mostly suck sap. A fact Bulbasaur completely despised beyond all belief. He also had to help Torterra with his new size. "Besides I want Froakie and Fletchling to make their gym debut."

Max stopped walking which caught the others attention. "Ok, Ash I have to ask how do you keep catching at least one of the Lab offered Starters per region." Max motioned to Ralts. "Most don't even get one as a starter and those that do rarely catch another." He motioned to Ash with a mix of disbelief and admiration. "You just catch them in every region you go."

Ash had never thought about that before. Actually, if he recalled Pikachu wasn't a lab given starter yet he managed to catch all the ones Oak gave out during his travels through Kanto. "You know I never questioned that."

Braixen turned to Serena after this. _"Isn't Snivy offered by Juniper?"_ Serena knew what Braixen was getting at. She had caught a lab starter during her travels which according to Max wasn't common practice when one had one like she did with Braixen.

"Yeah though I'm pretty sure I didn't catch another." Unknown to Serena at that moment Popplio's pokeball wobble at this as if someone was talking about her as she took a nap.

As the group resumed there walk to the Pokemon Center Bonnie had an idea. "Hey, Serena maybe Ash could borrow your TM Trainer?" Serena tapped her head as she knew the device in her bag was used for something.

Reaching into her bag she pulled out the device in question. "I can't believe I had forgotten about it."

Ash had to ask the obvious having heard this. "A TM Trainer?" He had known of a few things that were tended to be given to Pokemon by some trainers to help them. Though he hadn't heard of a TM Trainer before.

Max lucky decided to explain it to him. "Its a device that serves as a visual instructional for pokemon to learn a certain set of moves that they sometimes don't learn normally." Serena booted up the machine to see if it was still working. "I hear there around a hundred or so moves that they can teach."

Serena tapped as she looked at her library in the machine. "Well, I only have eight available," Serena recalled that she had won this in a local tournament in Unova and only sparsely tried to get the Technical Machines. "Ice Beam, Rock Polish, Thunderbolt, Calm Mind, Hidden Power, Dream Eater, Thunder Punch, and Flame Charge."

"Flame Charge? Isn't Fletchling able to learn that?" Bonnie recalled her brother once talking about it during his lessons he tried to give her during the journey. "You should teach it to Fletchling it would be a big help against Viola."

Ash thought about what Bonnie was saying. It was very simple to advise which he had done himself before. He had taught Pikachu Iron Tail to take on Rock types, and Magnet Rise for ground types. "Well, I guess." He turned to his girlfriend. "Mind if I borrow it?"

Serena gave him a smile handing him the device. "Well sure though if you want to use it you don't have to ask." Personally, she didn't think she had much use for it right now. Maybe Ash could find more use out of the device then she did.

* * *

The blue Zygarde Core had soon hit a huge problem with his plans. Finding Sereginia was a huge task as she very likely looked like a human female. He had an age range to look for what humans termed a teenager yet besides that he had nothing else. His first idea was to look for her with the Zygarde collective.

A problem arose as he had no idea what she physically looked like. It didn't help all humans of each gender looked the same to him. His second idea as to use the collective to search for her energy signature. He quickly discarded this idea, however. Of the eight Zygarde Cores scattered around the globe, he was the one that was the worse at doing so.

 _"Ok, this is going to take forever."_ The Red Core knew what she looked like and very likely where to find her. The Blue Core knew that if he did the Red Core would demand him to apologize to him and Sereginia. He was already swallowing his pride trying to look for her.

He turned his head to notice where he was. He saw the sign the humans put next to the road. As much as he disliked them he had to admit they do make traveling a bit easier in some places. _"I'm outside Santalune City… Wait how can I read the human language?"_

Well, it wasn't technically the human language. It was based on the Unknown but that's beside the point. He never tried to learn how to understand human writing. None of the Cores found it a necessity. Well, save for one after all. _"She better be worth it because right now I am really pissed."_ He took off for the other side. There was no way he was going to that human city. He'll just keep looking out in the wilds she should turn up eventually.

* * *

Ash looked as Fletchling attempted to surround herself with flames as she flew out in the small battlefield off to the side of the center. The TM Trainer had shown Fletchling how to perform it via an instructional video and the Tiny Robin pokemon had been trying to get it to work ever since.

A few sparks of heat formed over her as a stream of heat and a tiny flame seemed to form but before it could ignite fully into a Flame Charge she lost the heat and with it, the attack failed to form. _"No, no, no!"_ Fletchling had been at this for almost two hours and she was starting to show. _"I am so close one more!"_

Pikachu put his paw down on this. _"You can't keep pushing yourself."_ The Mouse pokemon didn't know whether it was stubbornness, determination or a bit of both but she couldn't keep pushing herself. _"You can hurt yourself or you might end up too tired for the gym battle tomorrow."_

Fletchling gave the electric type an annoyed look. _"If I don't learn it we will fail!"_ She couldn't let them down.

"Enough." Ash raised his voice a bit to get her full attention. "Fletchling I know you still have some issues you have to work out." he walked to the small flying type as he placed his hand out under her feet. "You shouldn't push yourself just because you failed your old flock." Fletchling hesitated before landing in her trainer's hand.

 _"But what if we lose?"_ It was a real fear she was starting to have. She panicked as she pictured Ash letting her go off in the woods. She'll be flockless once again.

Fletchling was practically having a panic attack. "Then we'll just try again." Ash gave her a comforting and genuine smile. "I've not won all the time I challenged a gym so even if we fail we can get back up and try again."

Fletchling called down at this. She was getting too worked up about the whole thing. _"Alright."_ Fletchling jumped up on his shoulder. Ash walked into the Pokemon center to see the rest of Serena's Pokemon, with the exception of Audino, out with Bonnie's.

A floating black shade with a tree stump for a face. _"Hi, your Ash right? Nice to meet you."_ She reached out her rather short arm to greet Ash.

Ash returned it by giving her a shack with a finger and a thump. "It's nice to meet you too." He pulled out his Pokedex which scanned the pokemon.

"Phantump, the Stump Pokemon. According to legend, medicine to cure any illness can be made by plucking the green leaves on its head, brewing them, and boiling down the liquid." Phantump looked at the Pokedex with a confused look.

 _"But that would just make you sick."_ Phantump expected a reply but unfortunately, the Pokedex wasn't alive. It wasn't like a Rotom was possessing the device after all.

Max waved to him on the table with Bonnie next to him. "Ash right here." Ash took a seat across from them. "So I see you meet Phantump." The ghost-grass type floated around, and near Max.

"So she's your pokemon?" Ash had already made that out but it was best not to assume when it came to these kinds of things.

"Yep, she's my first catch in Kalos." Max motioned to near the corner of the group. "Though I did come here with one other pokemon." Ash turned and was surprised at the pokemon in question was a Geodude. Well, it looked like a Geodude at least. It was of a greyer rock with dark eyebrows and small stones looking like hair sticking out the top. "It's a regional variant before I left to Kalos I helped a ship with a missing cargo problem. Turns out they had a stowaway."

Geodude turned to max at that. _"Well, I did want to see the world."_ Geodude gave a thumbs up as Ash noticed another difference. Its hand was like a mitten instead of an actual hand. _"I haven't regretted it since."_

Serena and Audino finally came back each pushing a cart. Serena and Audino started passing out the pokemon food to each of the pokemon. Finally Serena past them each a freshly cooked and seasoned with berry meal as she took her seat next to Ash. Max took a bite of it and immediately went surprised by how good it was. "This is almost as good as Brocks cooking!" Max looked at Serena in amazement. "Did you cook this?"

Bonnie giggled at this as Serena blushed a bit embarrassed. "I actually didn't Audino did." Serena looked away as she took a bit of the food. She much prefers Pokemon food but Audino made a bit more than necessary and well best not to let it go to waste. "I can't really cook anything that isn't for pokemon."

Ash decided to move the communication away from Serena. "So are the two of you going to travel together?" Bonnie and Max turned to each other. In truth, they really had only traveled together to take on the gym.

Max thought about it and well he had liked traveling with others when he went through Hoenn and Kanto. Traveling through Kalos with Bonnie actually didn't sound bad. "Well, I guess if you want too."

Bonnie was taken back at the offer. She actually had hoped to have someone to travel with but expected this to temporary. After she stole herself she gave Max a smile. "I would love too."

Serena almost pictured her and Ash when Bonnie said those words. The honey haired girl had a smile at the thought. "Alright then looks like we're traveling through Kalos together." Max was excited finally having someone to travel with.

A few seconds of quite eating past as Bonnie decided to speak up to Serena. "So Serena have you heard of Pokemon Showcases?"

Serena had heard about them from somewhere before. "Kinda I know they exist but beyond that nothing else." Serena was now curious. Bonnie had taken a bit after her during their travels and she had a feeling about what they are.

"I've heard about them from my sister apparently they are similar to contests and a few Coordinators she meets use to perform in them." Max's explanation was met with a confirming nod from Bonnie.

"Yeah, they're a female only and is more about the bond between the trainer and their pokemon," Bonnie added before she gave Serena a joyful look. "I'm wanting to do them as well."

Of the sides, Serena's pokemon were hearing about Pokemon Showcases. Lucario looked as he's coat wiping off the food crumbs. It had been a little over a year since he had taken part in a contest and while he still kept up his looks he was nowhere near ready. Pancham was giddy about this. He really did hope they were going to be doing showcases. Braixen turned to Zoroark and Absol. _"So what do you think?"_

The two dark types looked at one another confused by this. Sylveon turned to the two confused pokemon before explaining. _"Some of the use competed in contests with Serena and these Showcases sound like something Serena likely going to do."_

 _"Did everyone do them?"_ Absol's question was met with a shack of Sylveons head.

 _"No not really Superior and Aegislash didn't do it just to name too."_ Well, the Royal Sword didn't compete on the stage he did follow Serena behind it as a guard and Sylveon was sure if she ordered it he could take part.

Absol shrugged he wasn't much of a battler doing it only when needed. _"I'm up for it."_ Zoroark kept her mouth closed as she continued eating. She had to think about it.

Ash turned to Serena seeing that his girlfriend was in thought about all of this. "Are you thinking about doing Pokemon Showcases?" Serena turned back to him having been brought out of her thoughts.

"I guess." She was still a bit undecided though. "I would like to see one though." Bonnie reached into her bag at this and pulled out a pamphlet.

"Here Lumiose is having an exhibition in celebration of Kalos' three thousand anniversary." Serena looked at the image of a stage and a girl on the front with a Braixen next to her. "The Kalos Queen Aria would be giving a demonstration during the event."

Serena looked at the date on the pamphlet as she pictured herself on stage. Ash in the stands watching her as she won the title. She blushed at her fantasy. Maybe she could give it a shot. After all, she did love Contests.

* * *

The group followed Ash as he made his way to the gym for his battle with Viola. When they walked into the building they were greeted by Alexa who was talking over a Holo Caster. "Seriously I get you want me to take a picture of them but come on at least let it be something other than my sister's gym." She caught sight of the group and turned to her editor. "Talk to you later." She ended the call.

Serena gave the photographer a look as she made a good guess. "Your editor wanted a photo of me and Ash didn't he?" Alexa gave her a sheepish look as she had an embarrassed blush.

"I may have told him about the two of you." Serena shot the older woman an annoyed glare. Alexa brought her hands up at this as Serena's pokemon joined in on glaring at her. "Look you don't have to worry I'm not going to take any pictures here ok."

Ash sensing the tension decided to defuse it. "It's alright Serena no harm done." Serena hoped that Ash was right about that. The last thing she wanted was for her life to become the subject of gossip.

'I guess it already is.' She pushed this aside and focused. She was here to watch her boyfriend when his first gym badge in the Kalos region.

The group walked into the viewing area as Viola stood on the opposite side of the battlefield with a wave out to Ash. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Ash took the field as the referee a woman raised her hand to officiate the match. "This will be an official two on two gym battle between Ash Ketchum the challenger and Viola the gym leader. Both sides would continue until either side Pokemon have been defeat furthermore only the challenger can make substitutions."

Serena turned to Bonnie and Max as she looked on. "So what Pokemon did Viola use in the gym battle with you both?"

"A Surskit and a Vivillon," Max answered as the two battles tossed out there first choices with Ash's being Froakie while Viola surprised Max and Bonnie with Vivillon. "She didn't start out with Vivillon on either of our battles." They wondered just what Viola had planned.

The referee raised her hand out. "Vivillon vs Froakie battle begin!" With the signal given the two of them wasted no time with Ash taking the first move.

"Froakie use Water Pulse!" Froakie jumped up almost immediately forming a sphere of water which he sent against Vivillon.

Viola reacted quickly as the water ball neared Vivillon. "Use Psychic to block it!" Vivillon glowed as psychic waves clashed with the attack and deflected it off to the then sent the waves at Froakie.

"Jump and use your frubbles!" Ash commanded as Froakie managed to dodge before sending the bubble substance out at Vivillon.

"Counter with Gust!" Vivillon wings flapped and picked a gale force wind sending the frubbles back at Froakie as well as hitting him with the flying type attack. "Now grab him with Psychic and toss Froakie into the window!" Vivillon managed to grab the still in air Froakie and with a push knocked him into the window. "Now Solar Beam!" Energy from the sun began to gather

Froakie struggled to move under his own frubbles. "Froakie use cut to free your hand and block it with Water Pulse!" Ash's judgment was on point as soon as Froakie freed his hand he had only enough to summon up a Water Pulse as Solar Beam slammed into him.

The grass type attack was barely being kept from unleashing its full brunt of Froakie. For a small moment, Ash could almost feel like he was there with Froakie as the attack slammed in. A small flash so sudden and so brief no one could have seen came over the two of them as Froakie held out. When the Solar Beam dissipated Froakie was now freed from his frubbles but injured.

Viola was stunned by this and Ash took full advantage. "Now jump off and use your frubbles like a rope!" The rope of bubbly substance was formed out of it and as Froakie passed close he tossed it at Vivillon hitting her feet. "Now bring her down!" Froakie pulled knocking Vivillon into the ground.

"Use Psychic break out!" Viola countered but Ash wouldn't let the advantage be lost that easily.

"Use Bubble and jump in close!" At that Froakie jumped close using Bubble to counter Vivillon preventing her from forming the contraction. "Now Water Pulse!" A ball of water formed and smashed into Vivillon causing the bug flying type to let out of cry in pain. Froakie landed in front of Ash

The referee raised her hand as Vivillon didn't move unconsciously from the attack. "Vivillon is unable to battle the victor is Froakie," Viola recalled Vivillon as the group in the viewing area celebrated this.

"Alright now all he has to do is defeat her Surskit and Ash will have the badge." Max celebrated at this.

"Ash, Froakie you can do it!" Serena yelled out waving as Ash gave her a determined smile.

Viola pulled out her next pokeball and looked at Ash. "You know I usually don't use this one unless the trainer proves they are more experienced." That sent a warning signal through both Bonnie and Max's head. "Beedrill go!" She tossed out the pokeball as the bug-poison type appeared over the field. Held in an almost helmet like thing on top of its head was a Mega Stone.

Serena then went wide-eyed as she looked at it. "Beedrill has a Mega Stone?!" Viola pulled out a keychain with the Key Stone dangling off it.

"Beedrill does indeed." She held the ball as a flash of light came from it while another came from the stone on the Beedrill glow as well along with Beedrill as its legs moved its thorax narrowed around its stringer. When the glow ceased Beedrill have Froakie an intimidating look pointing its missile-like stringer at him.

The amazement at seeing another Mega Evolution was hampered very quickly by the fact he was facing it and Froakie had taken a lot of damage. "Froakie I think we have to switch out." Froakie turned to Ash his determined look softening a bit.

"Alright." Ash held out Froakie's pokeball and recalled the Bubble Frog pokemon.

Ash's hands hovered over which pokeball to use before tossing his second choice. "Fletchling I choose you!" The ball opened as Fletchling appeared in the air. On sight with her opponent, the Tiny Robin pokemon turned to her trainer.

 _"Ash is that a Beedrill?"_ Fletchling had dealt with Beedrill before but this thing looked like it was something out of a nightmare.

Ash decided to give her the short of it. "It's a Mega Beedrill Fletchling so be on your guard!"

Fletchling after hearing Mega in front of Beedrill know that must mean one thing. _"Mega Beedrill? BEEDRILL CAN MEGA EVOLVE!"_ Many wild pokemon in Kalos had heard about Mega Evolution and Fletchling was kinda panicking at this. Normal Beedrill wasn't a problem but a Mega Beedrill was.

 _"Fletchling focus you can't just let fear consume you!"_ Pikachu yelled out as the Tiny Robin pokemon stole herself.

Fletchling turned to the electric type with a thankful look. _"Thanks, I needed that."_ Fletchling starred down Beedrill as the referee raised up her hand and singled the battle to begin.

"Beedrill Twineedle!" Viola commanded taking the first attack

Ash countered almost immediately. "Fletchling dodge!"

As soon as those commands were given Beedrill rocketed to Fletchling its needle arms glowing as the Tiny Robin pokemon didn't get a chance to dodge before she was hit with Beedrills attack. The speed shocked everyone as they watched this. "Now Pin Missile!"

"Use Razor Wind to Dodge!" Fletchling sent the sharp gust of wind down and using it to prepare herself out of the way. With some distance between them, Ash created a new strategy. "Use Double Team and follow it up with Peak!"

Images of Fletchling appeared all around as her beak took on a glow. Beedrill and Viola weren't worried at all. "Use Pin Missile!" A barrage of green needles where was fired at the double team and each and every one of them hitting Fletchling's copies before the last hit Fletchling herself knocking her out of the air.

Fletchling landed on the ground in pain as Beedrill floated over to his side of the field. "Fletchling can you still get up!" Fletchling pulled herself up as Beedrill get ready for another attack. Fletchling flew weakly in the air.

"I admire your pokemon's determination." Viola raised her arm up. "Now Beedrill let's finish this with X-Scissor!" Its needles and singer glowed with a mighty slash of bug type energy was sent right for Fletchling.

Fletchling closed her eyes and focused flying forward a cloak of heat burst into flames as she forced her way through it feeling a surge of energy come through her. The Flame Charge caught Viola and Beedrill off guard as it slammed into Beedrill for super effective damage.

When the Flame Charge dissipated everyone was greeted by Fletchling glowing and changing, growing larger and more defined. With it was done she let out a triumphant cry. "Fletchling just evolved into Fletchinder." Serena watched as heat gathered around Fletchinder before she sent it off at Mega Beedrill. "That's Heat Wave!"

"Beedrill Dodge!" Mega Beedrill quickly got out of the Heat Wave only getting grazed by it. "Twinneedle!" Beedrill arms glowed as it flew in for the attack.

"Block with Steel Wing!" Fletchinder Wings gained a metallic sheen as the clashed with Beedrill in the air each time knocking other other back. Before being a either a stroke of luck or skill Fletchinder managed to land a hit on Mega Beedrill knocking him back. "Alright use Flame Charge!" Flames surrounded Fletchinder as she raced towards Beedrill.

"Out of the way!" Beedrill almost managed to but at the last second was hit on the side from Flame Charge. "Use Pin Missile!" Beedrill turned and fired at Fletchinder who cried out in pain but didn't fall. "Use Swords Dance!"

Beedrill needles and stinger glowed as its attack rose. "Use Poison Jab!" Its stinger glowed purple followed by its needles as it raced forward at the newly evolved pokemon.

"Flame Charge!" Fletchinder covered herself in a cloak of flame as the two raced forward to each other and meet the force causing a small smoke cloud as both Fletchinder and Beedrill collapsed on the gym floor and soon after a flash surrounded Beedrill as it returned to normal.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" The referee called out as both pokemon laid unconscious. She raised her hand to Ash. "Because the challenger still has one pokemon left while the gym leader has none, the victory goes to the challenger Ash Ketchum!"

The other celebrated while Viola sighed returning Beedrill to his pokeball. If Fletchling hadn't evolved she might have won. She gave a smile as she walked up to him. "Well congrats on defeating me."

Ash picked up Fletchinder who was managed to open her eyes. _"Did I win?"_ She asked weakly still seeing stars.

 _"It was a draw,"_ Pikachu informed her. _"So kinda."_

Audino walks over to the Ember pokemon before holding her arms out. _"Here you go._ " Audino used Heal Pulse on Fletchinder. The healing waves healed up the damage Fletchinder suffered as the Ember pokemon picked herself back up.

Max looked at this feeling a tiny bit jealous. "You know I wish I had a pokemon like that." Alexa had a chuckle at this. She's been to Unova and knew that Audino were common in the pokemon centers there and this was one of the reasons.

Viola handed Ash the Bug Badge. "I believe this is your first Kalos gym badge correct?" Ash gave her a nod of confirmation. "Well, then I wish you luck though if I may my suggestion on which gym to do next would be the Cyllage City Gym."

Serena walked up to Viola. "Do you know the gym leader there?"

Viola gave her a wink. "Well, I can't tell you anything now can I?"

* * *

The two groups stood on the road outside Santalune City as Serena and Ash looked at Max and Bonnie. "We have to ahead to Lumiose City I'm going to check out the showcase and Ash is going to see about getting the mega Stone my dad promised him," Serena explained as Max and Serena gave her a nod.

"Alright I was thinking of taking a look a bit south, apparently there an old cave that has a vine of Mega Stones." Max helped Ralts up on his shoulder. "We're looking for a one for him for when he becomes a Gallade."

Bonnie gave the two a sad look as Snivy said goodbye to his father. She then looked down at the Carbink egg and her mood brighten. Maybe she should give her a nickname? "I hope we see each other really soon." With that, the two went there separate ways.

As Bonnie and Max took the road leading away from the city the egg started to glow catching the two of them by surprise. "I think it's hatching!" Bonnie put the incubator down and removed the glass and top as the egg glowed forming the outline of a Carbink.

Excitement feels her as the glow started to recede only for a surprise to replace it as another glow surrounded Carbink before it could fully form. This one was a bright pink as Carbink seem to grow something of an upper body, arms, a head and hair made of crystals before the glow ended. "Diancie!" The newly hatched Pokemon gave Bonnie a hug as she meets her new big sister.

* * *

AZ known in another life so long ago as King Alister awoke from the cave he was sleeping in. Sweet feel from his brow as he sat there. "The dream it's different." He spoke under his breath. The ancient man had been having the same dream ever since he came back to Kalos.

It always started the same with him uniting the Petty Kingdoms finding Kalos. Then it turned to Xerneas and Yveltal and that horrible device. Even to this day, he regretted ever building that thing. He still recalled the looks that the pokemon and people had on there faces. Every now and again they would hunt his dreams.

He was almost a myth now. Kalosian history credited his brother with the creation of the Kingdom. It was for the best actually. For he was no King. He wasn't even a peasant. He was a monster who should have wandered into the wilds and died forgotten. Yet here he was cursed with immortality and left to wander the earth until Arceus who knows when.

His dreams in the last few decades have been filled with haunting images of that device. His abomination to the world. He always dreamt of it in his nightmares yet this was rather unusual.

The world dying before his very eyes as the weapon was used yet again. Yveltal and Xerneas seemed almost forced to do so as the weapon fired and Zygarde the guardian of life and death was unable to stop it.

The people of this modern era would likely chalk it up as nonsense. His guilty mind punishing him with nightmares. In most cases, he would agree with them. This was nothing new to how clear he could recall them was troubling as was the frequency of them. He could feel it in his heart. This was visions of what the future might bring.

When he got back to Kalos he checked one of the old crypts that housed parts of the weapon. It had been raided and the parts missing. Someone was seeking to rebuild it and AZ try as he might, he couldn't feel anything. Perhaps he had lived for so long that he had lost all humanity, or perhaps it was just pointless in the end.

Yet this time something changed. He saw two beings standing in front of the chaos seemly unaffected. One a pokemon he had never seen and another who had an air about him. Reminding him almost of a hero from the old tales he was told as a young boy or of the countless other he had met in his life.

The kind that could inspire pokemon and pokemon to follow him. A Pokemon Master, not the kind this age seems to think of though. The kind AZ knew having once been one himself. As soon as the boy took a step towards it from his shadow he saw figures some pokemon others of humans following behind him. The dream cut off as they both moved forward at the chaos.

"Is there still hope?"

* * *

 **You know I thought about whether people would see pokemon like Deoxy or Genesect like we do and the answer came as no. The anime is really weird like that but also really fun. Oh and no the movies (the XY ones) are not being done also Diancie, in theory, could have a few dozen running around. Anyway besides that I might have a few looks on Max and Bonnie's adventures.** **Oh and before I forget I will being "Specials" based on the Mega Evolution Specials though it would be more of a general look on important parts of the world then Alain (who will still appear in them). Don't worry a "Special" will have Special in the name.**

 **So I will cya all later and I can't wait to see what you all think.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Warning I was a bit lazy with the showcase exhibition. I admit that. To make it up the actual start will have more effort put into them, Also yeah this is the chapter were we have Serena's goal begin.**

 **So like usually a shout out to the reviewers, Amourshiper35, Anon, Rajiv A. Rajaram, and Guest, plus the story favorites, followers, and readers. Side note about the Diancie from the last chapter. Yeah as I'm not doing the movies expect each of the mythical from gen 6 to appear at different parts in the story. What would their roles be? You got to read and see**

 **Oh, wait before I begin if anyone willing to do a bit of proofreading or spell checking send a pm as I'm currently looking for someone.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak. Don't know how I could buy it so I will sit with the nonprofit fanfiction.**

* * *

Palermo looked as Aria practiced her exhibition route with her Braixen. The young lady, three times Kalos Queen was one of her most praised students, and yet Palermo mind was wondering too quite possibly her biggest catch ever. She was looking at a recording of Lysandre's daughter's contest performances in Johto.

She had been gitty at the prospect of this. The secret daughter of one of Kalos most passionate and predominate citizens was a huge opportunity for her. Usually she would seek performers who could leave an impression on her and train them, usually tossing them aside when her standards weren't meet, or using them to better her more praised students tossing them away like the pawns they were, but this was different from the usual.

She looked at the recording of a Johto Contest as she watched Serena win in a routine along with her Lucario and Braixen. From what she gathered it was the last one she did before heading to Sinnoh to compete in its Pokemon League. "I see you've taken an interest in my daughter." She turned her head as Lysandre walked up to her.

She turned the tablet in her hands off as she looked at him. "Well, you did tell me about her." She looked out at Aria as she continued to practice. "I must admit she's made an impression on me and not the usual kind." If she had met her independently from him she suspected she would try to mold her into the next Aria.

Lysandre crossed his arms at this as he watched the current Kalos Queen perform her routine before them. "I hear that your student retiring after this year." It was no secret that rumors had been circulating on Aria getting scouted for an acting career.

"Yes she's going to become an actress Diathia and her have been talking about a movie together." It pained her to see Aria go but all good things had to end eventually after all. The kind dear had no idea how many people had been stepped on to get her where she was. "I hope that you wouldn't mind if your daughter replaces her?"

Lysandre didn't have one complaint at that. "Not at all my dear." Lysandre made his leave as Palermo returned to the video. A wicked smile formed on her face. Perhaps it was time for a new Kalos Queen to come sooner rather than later.

Aria finished the routine and walked to her mentor as Palermo continued to look at her tablet. "What are you watching?" Aria didn't admit it to anyone but she had suspicions about her mentor over the years. When she first started out she had been wide-eyed and in many ways happy to be helped by her but over the years she had noticed an unsettling pattern.

"You ever heard of Serena Yvonne?" Palermo looked up slightly at her tablet.

"The daughter of Lysandre." Aria composed herself as she wondered what her mentor was thinking of concerning the daughter of such an influential and beloved man. Aria had reason to know that her mentor set people up to fail using them to bolster others including herself. She hated the thought and secretly she didn't consider herself the Kalos Queen. The only reason she didn't do anything about it was that she didn't have any evidence yet her gut told her that it was going on. _'There no way she's planning on setting her up._ ' She could get away with it to a bunch of girls she usually chooses but a daughter of someone like Lysandre could end her if she tried that.

"Yes, I had a talk with her father about her possibly doing Showcases." Aria froze as she heard those words. She could guess what was going to happen. Her mentor had been rather distant ever since she gave offered a deal as an actress. Now she could see why that was. Palermo was looking for someone to replace her. What better than the daughter of both a billionaire and a member of the actual royal family.

Aria didn't even look at her as Palermo walked off continuing to watch the video of Serena's contest performance as Arria's partner turned on her outfit. "Braixen, Braix." She looked at the Fox Pokemon as she could guess what she was saying.

Aria had confessed to her about her desire to uncover and expose Palermo for her practices. If she could get proof on it maybe just maybe she could remove her stranglehold on Pokemon Performing. "I know." She closed her eyes as she thought about what she was going to do.

* * *

Ash and Serena stood outside the building that was to host the Lumiose City Showcase exhibition. All around they could see people lining up for the event. "Boy, these Showcases must be popular." Serena was in agreement with her boyfriend on this.

She looked all around a bit of awe on her face. "Serena? Serena is that really you." Serena stopped as she recognized that voice. Turning to the side Serena blinked in surprise.

"Shauna." Serena hadn't seen her neighbor in years and almost didn't even recognize her. The girl in question seemed to lit up.

"It is you long time no see." She looked at the pokemon outside of there pokeballs. "I see your still as close to pokemon as ever." Her eyes landed on Ash as she looked him over. "Wait who is this?" Serena was mostly surprised that she didn't already know.

Ash looked at the girl before turning to Serena. He could sense a strange feeling of awkwardness among the two of them. "Hey, Serena you mind introducing us?"

"Ash this is Shauna my neighbor and kinda my friend." It was pretty difficult on what to call her as well Serena didn't have much of a good relationship with people back home. Shauna was probably the closest she had to a friend outside the Pokemon around the community. "This is Ash, my boyfriend."

Shauna looked at Ash for a few moments as if sizing him up. "So can you speak to Pokemon as well?" There was something in her voice that caused Ash to run through the list of where he heard this before.

Pikachu just looked at the girl as he realized that Shauna was glaring at Ash the moment Serena called him her boyfriend. He remembered his and Sceptile conversation of human mating habits and just looked at the girl in front of his partner in silence. _'Wait is she?'_

The Mouse pokemon continued to look on at the strange scene as Ash ripped the back of his head awkwardly. "Kinda." He could translate it via aura but most people probably wouldn't believe that.

Shauna glared at him after hearing that bit put up a mask of a smile. "Hey, Serena what do you say about sitting next to me?" She got close hoping that Serena would take up on her offer.

"Actually I was going to sit with Ash." Serena words caused Shauna to almost fall down her plan thwarted. "You could join us I guess." Shauna pulled herself up like this and gave her a smile. Despite this Ash couldn't help but feel a sense of unease when he looked at Shauna.

A flash caught both Serena and Ash's attention as they turned there heads to see a dirty blonde who put his camera down. "Well, I didn't think I'll run into the two of you here." He put away his camera as he looked at them. "Then again one of you are from Kalos after all."

Serena looked at the teen having a bit of an annoyed look her mind first going to the idea that he with one of the reporters, though looking at him he wasn't acting like one. "If you don't mind me asking who are you?"

"My name's Trip, I'm a trainer from Unova." He introduces himself to the two. "I take it you been there before." He had seen her team competition from the league website. He wondered if she was the one who gave the gym leader's sister her Snivy for a moment.

"Yeah, it's the first region I visited." Whenever she thought about that she couldn't help but picture the roller coaster of an adventure that was. "I guess you saw the Sinnoh League then?"

"Who hasn't? The two of you are all anyone seems to be talking about it on the league citric." Trip's voice had a weird mixture of praise and envy as he spoke to them. "Seriously going against a small army with Legendary Pokemon is not something normal trainers do." His eyes caught sight at both of there Key Stones. "Then again you both brought Mega Evolution to everyone's attention so I guess calling you normal is an understatement."

Shauna felt as though she was missing something really important. Hearing about Serena and her boyfriend bringing Mega Evolution to the world attention was news to hear. Though then again maybe that was why a few foreigners asked of her about such things like where could they get a Key Stone or if she knew is the rock they found was a mega stone. Then again maybe that was why Sycamore gave her a free Key Stone to her and her friends when they got there starters together.

"So you're competing in the Kalos League?" Ash could feel a potential rival which was only confirmed by Trip giving a nod.

Trip pulled out his case to show them the Bug Badge from Viola. "Yep I just got the Bug Badge a few days ago and I'm thinking of getting the Plant Badge next." He closed it bringing a bit of a confused look to both of them after hearing this before they shrugged it off. "I take it your booth competing in the League as well?"

There was a small smug smile on his face as Trip thought about beating both of them. He had no illusions it would be easy but it would be worth it in the end. "Serena not competing in the league I am." Ash explanation caused Trip to give them a surprised look.

Serena could see that Trip was silently demanding an answer with his eyes. "See I'm actually a Coordinator." Well mostly as a few of her pokemon were more battlers yet she could tell that revelation wasn't what Trip was expecting. "I kinda did the League to see how far I could go."

Trip didn't make a move after hearing this for a full minute before turning his head to Ash. "So it's just you that I have to worry about." He liked this turn of events. He had to only make a pain to deal with his Charizard then both Gardevoir and Charizard when the time comes. He walked by giving them away. "I'll see you at the Kalos Conference then."

Ash yelled out to the Unovan native at this surprising him with his question. "Why don't we have a battle right now?" Trip turned to him as he considered it. Tossing the idea for a few seconds in his mind Trip shook his head.

"Thanks but I don't want to get into a battle right now." He was a bit late as it was. "Some other time though." With that Trip continued his walk leaving them to themselves.

Shauna finally had to ask the question that was nagging on her mind. "Wait you competed in the Sinnoh League with Mega Evolution?" Her question aimed at Serena who gave her a nod and a and a light chuckle as she thought about this. Shauna turned to Ash with a smug look that just rubbed him the wrong way. "So I take it the League didn't get to finish? Shame I'm sure Serena would have defeated you."

Serena turned away at this. Truth is watching how well Ash was at thinking on the fly, and how things turned out for him she actually didn't think she would have had a chance at winning. _'Shauna must really believe in me.'_

Ash was starting to dislike Shauna. There was just something about how she talks to him, the way she talked about Serena that irked him. He didn't know why but he felt like he was going to have to hold Serena close to him the whole time this girl was with them. Serena somewhat oblivious to the standoff between the two decided to remind them about why they were here in the first place. "Are we going to see the exhibition or are we going to just stand here?"

The two broke their gazes from one another and to the honey-haired girl. Serena was walking into the building as the two stood next to one another. Both of them followed her as an air of tension surrounding the space between them. Pikachu kept quite hopefully the two of them could get along.

* * *

Pikachu was wrong, oh so very wrong. The moment Serena took her seat Shauna made a move and stole the seat next to her from Ash almost daring him to make a fuss about it. Pikachu was sure that Ash's eye was twitching in annoyance at this. _'It's like two raging Gyarados about to kill one another for there mate.'_ He didn't know if it was possible but it seemed the people nearby could feel the tension in the air.

Ash continued to stare at Shauna with almost dangers of anger when a somewhat familiar voice. "Excuse my mind if I take this seat?" Turning around Ash almost jumped when Lysandre was standing there.

Shauna's mouth was agape as she just saw Lysandre here and asking to take a seat with them. The burly man gave a smile as he saw Serena. "Aw Serena its good to see you again." Shauna turned her head to Serena her mind racing at how Serena knew Lysandre.

"You to dad." Shauna mind simply stopped working at this. The shock of Lysandre being Serena's dad had made her mind go blink. Lysandre took a seat next to Ash and looked at the young man's wrist.

"I see you got a Key Stone." Ash looked down at his wrist. "If you don't mind I would like to give the Mega Stone I now owe you after the show."

Shauna finally pulled herself out of her surprise and pulled Serena to her. "You didn't tell me your dad was Lysandre." Serena turned away at this.

"No one ever asked." That was a truth she learned very early on. Most talk about her weird ability to talk to, her strange belief that she could as they got older, Pokemon or about her mother. Never about who her father was.

The stage lights dimmed as the audience quotes down before a fire spin signaled the appearances of Aria with her Braixen appearing seemly out of nowhere. The current Kalos Queen gave them all a smile before she began her routine with Braixen while the audience looked on. Serena started to picture herself on the stage with her Braixen in Aria and the current Kalos Queen's Braixen's place as the routine went on. Ash could see it all over her face, Serena had found something she liked.

Lysandre catches a similar glimpse himself a sly smile forming on his face as he continued to watch. Off in the shadows on the side of the stage, he caught sight of Palermo who was looking this way. As soon as Aria was done applause erupted from the crowd with Lysandre joining in though for a different reason and at a different person.

Palmero turned to Aria as her student took a bow almost feeling regret. Almost being the keyword as the pesty feeling was soon crushed under years of discipline and her own desire and goals. _'Perhaps an upset with the Kalos Queen losing by twice the number of votes?'_ She could see it now the perfect upset that could kick-start her career and perhaps destroy Aria acting career down the line.

* * *

Serena walked out almost with a twirl in her step as she did so. She thought for a moment of herself on stage with her pokemon once again. She recalls how others saw her as a Coordinator being unconventional as she joined in with her pokemon during the routines they practiced. At least once she was certain the unexpectedness hampered her.

Ash looked at his girlfriend almost beam with happiness as a smile form on his face. He had been hoping they would find something for her after she had admitted on the first day of there Kalos travel of the fact she really had no goal. He turned his head to the side as Shauna walked right past him and to Serena.

"Did you see that Aria is so amazing!" Shauna had a dreamy expression as she thought about herself on stage. "I so what to become a Pokemon Performer!" She could see it now she would when get Serena's hand and her so-called boyfriend would be tossed into a Sharpedo pit. It was the perfect fantasy.

"Me too." Serena turned to Ash and gave him a cute look. "What do you think Ash?" An image of Serena in an outfit appearing on the stage filled his mind and for some reason, he was pulled onto it. Also, Shauna was crying in defeat before Charizard tossed her in a Sharpedo pit.

"I already said that whatever you picked for yourself I will support you." He took her hand as the two of them moved closed the sunset overhead making it seem almost romantic.

The sounds of tears and light crying was heard breaking the moment as Lysandre whipped away a tear. "Beautiful, simply beautiful. The degree of support and the pureness of your love." He cried a bit before composing himself. "I'm sorry I almost lost myself for a moment back there."

Serena giggled at her father. "It's alright." She blushed a bit in embarrassment as people talked about them as they walked right by.

Shauna struggled to keep her smile as she could feel herself wanting to strangle Ash right now. She even felt the need to yell about how blind Serena's dad was but decided to push those thoughts out of her head. _'Can't piss off your future father-in-law.'_ With great effort, she pushed away her utter hatred for Ash for right now.

Lysandre walked up to Ash and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Now then I'll go call up and get the Mega Stone I owe you delivered post haste." Lysandre walked away from the group as he mumbled a bit to himself before thinking. 'I shouldn't have given away the Charizardite.' Oh well, hindsight was twenty-twenty. Perhaps if he found another he could give it to him as a present.

He stopped as he saw Palermo walking up to him. The aging producer looked at the billionaire before turning her head to the side noticing they weren't being looked at. "So I take it she's wanting to become a performer then?"

Lysandre had a nod as Palermo started to formulate the raise of Serena Yvonne. Who knows if she was as talented as the videos showed maybe she only needed to do small or rather subtle pushes. _'I will have to set Aria up to fail though.'_ Oh, the joys of setting someone up. You get to the point were not much is needed to get people's approval. Made knocking someone down much harder though.

Shauna just watched as Ash and Serena started to talk about there travels and heading to towns together that held showcases on the way to gyms as they traveled together. "I need to give my mom a call you made waiting for me?" Ash gave her he a nod as Serena took off. As soon as she was out of eyeshot both Ash and Shauna turned to each other with a glare.

Sparks could be felt between each other for a few moments as they glared. "Ok, what's your deal?" Shauna looked offended at this.

"What is my deal what about you?" She shot back as the two of them continued there to stare down. "Are you even in love with Serena?" She gave him an accusing look after saying this which caused Ash's face to harden.

He was tempted to punch her for that remark. He had put up enough with people questioning if he knew what love was, and now someone was questioning if his feelings for Serena was real. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder at this and gave a ready to attack stance. This was where the electric type drew the line. It was one thing to silently glare at each other, it was another to tell Ash that he didn't love Serena.

Before this could escalate any further Lysandre walked back in his hands a mega stone. "Good news my boy." Lysandre held the cut mega stone in his hand. "I remembered I had one in my Limousine." He looked at both him and Shauna as he started to get curious on the air of tension between them. "Is something wrong?"

Ash, Pikachu, and Shauna composed themselves as the suppressed the hatred they had for each other rather quickly. "No sir nothing at all." Shauna lied through Lysandre didn't believe this was the case. Regardless it wasn't his place to question them on it.

* * *

Ash mumbled to himself as he stayed up. In his hand was the mega stone that Lysandre had promised him. The sad thing was he didn't have a pokemon that it went with it. _"Still thinking about it huh?"_ Pikachu asked as he jumped up on the table.

"Kinda." He was more trying to push something else out of his mind. "I mean we could try and catch one to go with it and…" He sighed as Pikachu crossed his paws in front of his chest. "This isn't about the mega stone at all is it?"

 _"Yep."_ Pikachu took a seat on the table. _"Seriously I never thought you would get a rival for Serena nor would you be as jealous as you were."_ Ash just blinked at that last bit before kicking himself.

In his defense, he hadn't experienced jealousy because of love before. "Wait Shauna was in love with Serena?" Ash thought about this for a moment. "That explains it." Pikachu just tilted his head at this.

 _"That's it?"_ Pikachu was starting to wonder if he even understood humans. _"Are you going to tell Serena?"_

Ash thought about it but shook his head. Shauna was Serena's friend, kinda and he wasn't about to ruin anyone's friendship even when said friend is getting into a fight with him. "No, it's not my place." He placed the mega stone down in his backpack as Pikachu shook his head.

 _"Oh well."_ Pikachu looked back at the pocket with the mega stone. _"So what exactly are we going to do with the mega stone?"_ This time Pikachu wanted to know what they were going to do about it.

Ash was already thinking about that. "Well, we could look for the one that it goes for and catch us a new friend." Though he wondered how well that would go or how long that could take. "I could talk to Brock see if a breeder or something is willing to trade." Though he was only tossing out ideas at this point.

 _"Or maybe we run into one befriend and joins us on our adventure?"_ Pikachu picked himself up off the table after saying this.

"Yeah, there always that."

* * *

Luther took a sip of his tea looking out at the folder in his hand. A beeping sound came over his communicator as he pulled it out. He glared at the man who appeared on the screen "Archer what a surprise." Luthor hid his distaste for the man thanks to years of practice yet the Rocket Executive still gave him the stink eye anyway.

"Watch your tone Luthor I almost could hear the sarcasm." Archer was technically his superior yet Luther was under a different Executive who happened to hate Archer anyway. Just not to the almost vicious extend that Luther did. "Anyway mind explaining to me what happened."

Luther took a sip of his tea as he gave the man a confused look. "What are you talking about?" He wanted to smile as he saw the anger on Archer's face. It was so easy and so worth it to get under his skin.

"Jessie, James, and their Meowth." Archer gave him a hard glare. "You haven't reported in anything and now their files are missing and our computers have no record of them." He looked at the Rocket Admin with a questing look. "Explain yourself, Luther."

Luther rolled his eyes as he looked at the man. "Rocker Protocol 23, all the works of a former or late rocket members are to be deleted in order to remove any trail to us."

Archer looked at the man for a few moments. "I take it Team Flare got them?" Luther gave the man an eye roll.

"No, they ended up getting themselves killed." He could see that Archer didn't care about that one bit and Luther didn't mind it. "Look I have nothing else to add I explained my reasonings and right now I have a job to do." Luther hanged up as he put the device away.

In his hand was the last piece of the Trio's Rocket record. He had lied to Archer, Jessie, James, and Meowth were alive and looking at Kalosian culture. "Fool thinks no one knows about it." He closed the folder as he dripped the object's into a candle flame setting it and the last trace of their criminal past on fire. "He's planning to overthrow Team Rocket and has been in league with Team Flare."

He had long suspected this. Team Rocket didn't last as long as it did without making enemies. Giovanni was way too overconfident in his position. The police had long since infuriated his organization and now so had another rival. All things pointed for the end of the organization and Luther had already made a deal for his own protection when it comes to it.

He looked as the flames all but consumed the paper tossing it up as the fire turned the last of it to ash and blow the cinders to the wind. He didn't like them but honestly, the idiots deserved a bit of pity. _'After all, I'm not completely heartless.'_ He took another sip as he awaits the enviable to happen back in Kanto.

* * *

 **So a few things before I begin. The implication is Palermo has enough pull to fix the Master Class (not the other showcases though she has made attempts) with reasons I will explain later but its mostly good pull of the masses and image. Also, I made it clear I may make her into a villain and I think I delivered. As for who does that Mega Stone go for? Well cross out the pokemon Ash has that can do so and any Serena does. He will get mega stones for a few of his other pokemon as he travels but I figure why not have the first Mega Stone he gets to go to a pokemon he befriends during his journey.**

 **Oh and Shauna in the games is surprisingly more flirty with you in X and Y if you are playing as a female. Seeing how Serena is based on her game counterpart I figured why not bring this into the story. Plus there never a romantic 'rivalry" like this anyway so I figured why not just do it. Oh and we are heading on the road to Sereginia, we kinda I mapped out how this will go and just after the third badge or before the earth-shattering truth will be learned.**

 **So stay tuned for the next chapters and remember I'm looking for a proofreader. Feedback always welcomed I will cya all next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18

**So before I begin I like to warn about the fact this chapter is rather short. I admit to having a bit of a creative block. My apologies. Now then a usual thanks to the reviewers Rajiv A. Rajaram, knight7572, Amourshiper35, Ri2, Glace2, necris14, and the usual Guest. Also as always, I like to give a special thanks to the reader, those that follow and those that favorite the story.**

 **Also, the first two chapters (well the prologue and Chapter 1) have been proofread so thanks Ri2 for that.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak and the associated partners. I own nothing.**

* * *

The sun showed over them as Ash and Serena walked down the road on there way to Ash's next gym battle. Serena looked at the map as they walked remembering the first time she traveled down this path with Clemont and Bonnie. "You know there's a place we could visit while we are on our way to Cyllage City." Ash turned to her as she showed an image of a regal keep overlooking a small lake. "It's the Battle Chateau, I went there with Clemont and Bonnie during my first trip across this part of Kalos."

That brought a tingle of curiosity. "Really what is it like?" Apart of him was a bit excited by the places name Battle Chateau. In Sinnoh, he heard about something called a Battle Club from a few trainers during his travels and he wonders if this was similar.

"It's basically a Pokemon Battle club styled like that of the knights of Kalos past," Serena explained recalling her first time visiting it. "The use noble titles to gage one skill, though gym leaders, Champions, and former Champions along with anyone of note is given special status when they visit."

Hearing of visiting Champions and Gym Leaders was all Ash needed. "Alright, then I'm up for it." He wondered about possibly running into the Kaos Champion or maybe one of the gym leaders. Another question crossed his mind given that Serena had been there before. "So what title do you have?"

"Baroness, I didn't spend long enough at the Chateau to get anything higher than that." Serena closed her device as the two of them had something to do instead of just traveling through the wilds.

Pikachu's ears twitched as he looked beyond them. " _I think I hear something."_ Soon after he said this a figured came skating right past them and landed in front of them. She was a girl probably little more than two or three years older than them. Her outfit consisted of a sports dress, rollerblades, athletic gloves, and a helmet which had two long bangs sticking out as the helmet couldn't hold in her rather long blonde hair. Landing next to her was a Lucario.

"Alright win number ninety…" She stopped her determined look turning into one of surprise as she saw who was in front of her. "No way you're the two that used Mega Evolution during the Sinnoh League!" She had a look of awe as she said this but quickly composed herself. "I challenge you both to a battle!"

There was a sudden pause as the girl's challenge was set in. " _One on one, or is this a double battle?"_ Zoroark brought up a good point.

Ash decided to ask what she meant. "Both of us at the same time? Or you battle each of us separately?" The rollerblade girl realized she left her request quite vague when she just asked to battle them. She had a light blush of embarrassment. Ash, however, didn't really mind. "I'm up for either, what about you Serena?"

"Me either." Though she liked the thought of the two of them in a tag battle.

"I was thinking one on one." She pulled herself away from her embarrassment replacing it with the same determinant look she had just before. She looked at her Lucario. "Alright let's go for win ninety-nine, and one hundred!"

Her Lucario was in agreement at this. " _Alright!"_

However, both they could the sound of a stomach rumbling caught Ash's attention as it was coming from himself. "Ah mind if we have lunch first?"

The girl looked before she felt a rumble in her stomach causing her to blush a bit. "Yeah, I could use some lunch."

Serena turned to Audino. "Looks like we're having a guest for lunch."

A bit later the group was having lunch with the girl. Korrina as she introduced herself to the group. Ash caught sight of the marble-like object in her left glove the similar DNA shape within it confirming what he suspected it of being. "You have a pokemon capable of Mega Evolution?"

Korrina looked at her Key Stone and at both Ash and Serena catching sight of both of theirs. She shook her head. "Not yet me, and Lucario are looking to win on hundred battle's so we can be ready!" Serena raised an eyebrow at this. Her Lucario also caught wind of this as he turned to his counterpart.

"Wait Lucario can mega evolve?" Korrina nodded answering Serena's question, before looking at the pokemon with them. She didn't catch sight of either Gardevoir or Charizard which was a bit of a disappointment.

Serena's Lucario started to think about this revelation could mean. " _I wonder do Showcases have a rule against mega evolving?"_ He couldn't properly picture it as he had no idea what he would look like but he suddenly wanted to try it out.

The other Lucario looked at him with a stunned expression. " _Wait for Showcases?"_ He watched the television with Korrina and saw him as part of the Sinnoh League recap online.

" _Well yes, I'm more of a showman than a simple battler."_ Lucario paused before turning to Pancham. " _Actually I've been thinking of trying out a routine with Stone Edge."_ Korrina's Lucario just looked at his counterpart and shrugged. A showman Lucario wasn't what one would expect but that just showed never to trust stereotypes.

Back with the human's Korrina decided to ask a question. "So where's your Gardevoir?" She turned her head to Ash after asking Serena. "Also where's your Charizard? I figured the two of you would have them with you."

"There off training with each other." Was Ash's answer, only causing Korrina questioning look to turn to Serena hooping for more answers.

"Basically they are training with each other in the Charrific Valley." Serena wondered how that was turning out and she wasn't the only one. Ash himself wondered how that was turning out between the two of them.

Korrina somewhat understood what they were talking about. Serena decided to bring the conversation back on track. So why do you have to have one hundred victories?" It seemed weird as Serena knew from experience that all it took was a close bond to be able to mega evolve and Ash was having similar thoughts. Despite only really doing it twice he was sure that winning battles didn't have any reason for it.

"It's so we can be ready for mega evolution!" Korrina's answer caused Serena to blink for a moment. Off to the side, Pancham rolled his eyes at this.

" _Seriously? That's not how mega evolution works!"_ Popplio turned to him confused by this. The water type had just though her mama and auntie Gardevoir just put on the weird jewelry and used it.

The Sea Lion pokemon turned to Sylveon confused. " _Auntie Sylveon how does mega evolution work?"_ The eeveelution turned from her conversation with Pikachu to her at this. Now that she thought about it none of them had explained how it worked to her.

"I don't think that's how you're supposed to use mega evolution," Serena confessed, having spent time under Sycamore and learning from first-hand experience mega evolution wasn't something you needed an arbitrary limit to reach. "Who exactly told you that?"

"Well, I thought of it." Korrina's answer brought a sigh from Serena. "What is something wrong with it?" Korrina had a bit of a glare at the honey-haired girl which Serena returned in kind.

Serena put her hands on her hips as Ash just looked at the two of them. This was escalating rather fast for him and something told him it was best to stay quiet. "What would happen if someone beats you then? You just start all over because you don't think you're ready?"

Korrina stood up her hand on the table as she glared back at her. "Oh yeah how about a battle you and me!"

"Fine!" Serena shot back. Ash just sat there wondering what had just happened. One moment the two of them were talking like friends then the next they had begun to argue and now they were going to have a battle.

' _Women are weird.'_ Ash thought to himself as he finished the berry spiced food Audino had made for them. At least things weren't boring.

* * *

Korrina and her Lucario stood on one side of the field while on the other Serena had Braixen out. Ash found himself taking a swing at being the referee between the two of them. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder to keep him on point. Ash coughed for a moment. "Alright, are you both ready?"

Korrina had a determined nod with her Lucario having no visible doubts. Braixen, however, turned to Serena wondering if they really were doing this. Seeing the same look Braixen just shrugged and pulled out her wand ready for battle. Pikachu turned to Ash. " _I think they are waiting for you."_

"Oh right." He raised his arms up between the two of them. "Battle begin!"

Korrina took first move. "Lucario, Power-Up Punch!" With that Lucario's fist glowed, surrounded by an orange aura before he leaped out to attack Braixen.

Braixen feet moved as she could guess the command. "Jump out of the way." With a twirl, she did so jumping out of the way. "Wil-o-Wisp!" At that, a bluish flame sparked on the tip of her wand as Braixen fired a barrage of the ghostly flames.

"Use Bone Rush to defend yourself!" Korrina reacted as Lucario brought up a glowing blue bone construct to knock them away and managed to get most except for one which hit his arm and inflicted a burn. "Oh no!"

Ash shook his head at this. It would have been better to dodge the attack but the way Braixen had fired it was less structured down a single path. ' _Maybe Iron tail on the ground..'_ Pikachu brought him out of his thoughts with a tap on his shoulder.

Lucario winced from the burn as did Korrina. She hadn't really fought an opponent yet who used a status inflicting move besides Toxic. She had to finish this fast. "Use Swords Dance!" Lucario closed his eyes as his paws glowed with a sword like glow appearing around him.

"Use Psybeam!" Braixen pointed her wand out as psychic energy gathered at the tip before she fired it right at Lucario.

Korrina quickly came up with a counter. "Lucario dodge and use Aura Sphere!" Lucario jumped to the side formed a ball of energy and tossed it right at Braixen who didn't have much in the way of time to dodge. The ball slammed into Braixen tossing her back in pain. Braixen stood her ground and ignited the tip of her wand. "Metal Sound now!"

"Dance around it!" Braixen jumped twirled and hopped away from Lucario's attempts closing into him. A trail of flames following behind her for a brief moment as she did so.

"Power-Up punch!" Lucario's fist covered in an orange aura as he jumped at the ready to attack.

At the same time Serena gave her next command to Braixen. "Flamethrower!" Braixen brought her wand forward as a stream of flames shot forth. Lucario groaned as the flames slammed into him the super effective attack taking its toll before his fist slammed into Braixen knocking her back causing her to lose her wand.

Braixen pulled herself up in pain as Lucario winced yet again form the pain of the burn. Using this Braixen used psychic and pulled her wand back into her hands. Ash looked at them noticing how tired that last attack actually put Lucario yet Braixen looked like she took more damage. "Bone Rush!" Lucario summoned up a bone construct as an idea crossed Serena's mind.

"Surround yourself with Psychic and dodge!" Braixen smiled as she did so. She remembered it was something Gardevoir and Lucario did during their last contest in Johto. Lucario bone came to hit her but amplified by her psychic hold she simply jumped around dodging the attacks as they came before jumping on the bone and using it to jump high into the air.

Korrina and her Lucario looked up in surprise while Ash was impressed at this action. "Heat Wave!" Braixen waved her wand and send the wave of heat and flame right down and at Lucario. Korrina's Lucario reacted fast jumping out of the way but into a trap. "Use Psychic!"

The psychic waves grabbed on to him and with that, he was tossed on the ground as Braixen landed on her feet always in front of him. "Lucario pull yourself up and use Aura Sphere!" Lucario pushed himself off the ground standing up and quickly fired the fighting type attack right at Braixen.

"Jump out of the way!" As soon as Braixen did through the Aura Sphere made connect with her and knocked her out of the air and on the ground her wand landing right next to her. Ash looked on waiting to see if Braixen would get up. He couldn't help but think she either should have ducked, rolled our attack the Aura Sphere mid-flight.

Lucario winced again from the burn yet he ignored it as he saw Braixen not getting up. "Alright win number ninety-nine!" Korrina celebrated yet Braixen hand moved for her wand.

Once she did Braixen started to pull herself up slowly. " _I'm not out yet,"_ Braixen whispered as a red aura surrounded her as her Blaze ability activated.

Serena was relieved yet Blaze was both a good and bad sign. Yes, Braixen's fire type attacks are stronger but its a sign how close they are to losing. Korrina decided to finished quick. "Power-Up Punch!" Lucario's fist glowed as he raced towards Braixen for one final attack.

Serena's mind raced before she recalled Ash and Pidgeot battle in the Sinnoh League. "Braixen jump with Psybeam!" Braixen pointed her wand down and jumped as the psychic energy wave sent her rocketing upwards right as Lucario came down. "Now," Serena held out her hand as if to mirror Braixen, "Fire Blast!" Braixen waved her wand in a small circle before sending out the Blaze empowered Fire Blast right down at Lucario.

Lucario just stared as the attack slammed into him kicking up a cover of smoke as it did so. Braixen landed on the ground breathing heavily hoping that had done it. "Lucario!" Korrina yelled out as the smoke cleared. Lucario was on the ground unconscious, having succumbed to both the burn and the last attack.

Pikachu tapped Ash's shoulder as he looked at the scene. " _Call the match."_

Ash blinked for a second before remembering that he wasn't just supposed to just watch, he was the referee. "Oh right." He raised her hand calling out. "Lucario is unable to battle Braixen is the winner!" Even though it was late Korrina and Serena had already made up that the match was over.

' _Maybe Ash should look into referee tips.'_ Given how they mostly relied on Brock, Ash was going to have to get used to calling matches. Unless of course, Serena could do it. ' _I wonder how use are we to having Brock?'_

Korrina sighed and helped Lucario up. Her victory streak had been broken. Maybe they should have taken her grandfather's advice and worked on coverage moves. Audino walked up to them. " _Here you go."_ The Hearing pokemon's hands glowed as Lucario felt much better.

" _You know I think you could have handled that better."_ Braixen pointed out as Serena after all was said and done had to agree with her.

Walking up to the two of them, as Audino finished healing Lucario Serena gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry about ruining your winning streak." Korrina looked at her for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"No worries." Korrina was a bit mad that all that effort was to waste yet she couldn't really Blame anyone but herself. Randomly challenging people probably wasn't the best idea. Actually, before she challenged them she had done so to a purpled haired teen training his Electivire and Ursaring yet he told her he wasn't looking for a random battle. "I think we need more training before we can attempt mega evolution."

Serena looked at the sorrowful face Korrina was giving Lucario and sighed. "Look you don't need training for it you just need a strong bond." Serena looked at the two for a moment with a smile.

Korrina was told these same words from her grandfather growing up. When he handed it to her he did say that she only had to head to Geosenge Town. "Well, I guess you're right."

After a few minutes, the group stood together as Ash decided to clear the air. "So why are you going after one hundred anyway?"

"I figured we could win a hundred battles to be ready for mega evolution," Korrina confessed with a shrug. "My grandfather said I should head to Geosenge Town and that was it."

"Geosenge Town?" Serena pulled out an image on her device for Ash to see.

"It's a town best known for its evolution stones," Serena explained showing images of different evolution stones. "There is a large number of stone veins all around the town, and according to local legend an ancient object was buried near the location of the town by the Kalos royal family nearly three thousand years ago."

The next image was of an ancient tapestry showing a weird object being buried under orders of a Kalosian Prince. Korrina looked at the image with interest. "You know my grandfather once told me about it." She recalled him telling her stories of the ancient legends of the region. "He thinks that the legend may have been real at one point."

" _Yeah, when hasn't a legend turned out to be real with us?"_ Pikachu commented already getting a bad feeling about this. Ash was in agreement with Pikachu on this. Whatever it is that was buried there probably should stay buried, it was just a feeling but he felt there was an important reason for it.

* * *

AZ stood outside of Geosenge Town his attention not once on the town. The above normal evolution stones that the town had was no coincide. While the inhabitants just shrugged it off he knew the reason. On his brother's deathbed, he made his family promise that the weapon would never be used and they along with him before his total exile made sure of it.

Disassembled the Weapon pieces were scattered across the old kingdom and in nearby allies lands in hopes of it never coming back together. The residue energy of the entombed fragment just near the town was the reason for all the evolution stones.

AZ paused as something was up. He stood outside the cave leading to the caverns that secretly held the piece and looked down. Placing his hands on the ground he could feel the slight indent on the rather ruff soil. He whispered under his breath at these turn of events. "They already took it."

The fragment was gone and with that, the weapon was closer to completion then it had ever been in thousands of years. The former king let out a sigh of defeat as he stood back up. He was behind whoever this was by a large margin and it looked like his fears were real. One of his brother's descendants was rebuilding the weapon and none of the tombs were safe. ' _None except for one.'_

The weapons key to working was a unique crystal. One that could properly focus the energy of Xerneas and Yveltal through the weapon. Without it the weapon was useless. He had removed it long before his great-nephew and his brothers had dismantled the weapon and only he knew where he had hidden it. Yet given the wonders of the modern world, he didn't know how much longer it could stay hidden.

After a few moments of conflict, he decided he may have to leave Kalos and get it. ' _It's been over two thousand years I wonder if the_ _Draconids even remember me.'_ He had a small smile at his little laugh at his status as a nobody before leaving. He had to get to Hoenn as soon as possible.

Unknown to the former king someone had been spying on him. The Team Flare member pulled out a communicator. "Sir I have visual on Alister."

Lysandre's voice was heard on the other end of the device. "Good keep an eye on him and stay out of reach we don't want him to think he's being followed."

* * *

Lysandre looked out from his office building as he switched off his communicator. They had enough of the weapon to reverse-engineer the schematics of it and it was clear that something was missing from the device. The only thing to do now was to figure out who he should send to retrieve the missing piece.

"I need someone who's free and out in the field." Most of the team was busy in the main project, getting supplies or tracking down Xerneas or Zygarde. "Someone who wouldn't mind walking into a trap." He took a seat in his chair as he started to smile knowing the perfect candidate. "Someone who is disposable if need be."

He pulled out his Holo Caster and searched throw the contacts ranging from his top agents to his allies and even his business contacts. ' _I really should get Serena and Ash a Holo Caster it would make talking too them so much easier.'_ He finally stopped as he hit the name he was looking for. He activated the device as he sent him a message. "Alain I have a mission for you."

With the recording done he sent the message hoping that either he or that little tag along he had picked up would answer it for him. For all Lysandre knew he could be off randomly challenging people in the wild to battle without regard for how crazy that made him seem. ' _I wonder if the modifications to his mega ring are working like they should.'_ A ring came from his holo caster breaking him from his thoughts.

* * *

Ash's Charizard landed as he saw one of the newer Charizards practicing Dragonbreath with Gardevoir standing right into the mystical flames completely unharmed. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " _I was looking for you."_ He looked at the Charizard to the side who used Dragonbreath on her again. " _Should I even ask?"_

Gardevoir shrugged as the stream of mystical flames past her harmlessly. " _He thinks he can find a way to use dragon type attacks to harm fairy types."_

" _But that's not going to ever work."_ The other fire lizard shot him a glare after hearing this. " _What? It's the truth fairy types are immune to dragon type attacks."_

The other Charizard was protesting this by crossing his arms. " _So? I'm a fire type."_ The two of them waited for him to add anything else but nothing else was added to that.

" _Your reasoning makes no sense."_ Ash's Charizard chooses to ignore him and turn to the pokemon he came to talk to. " _So how goes learning Hyper Voice?"_

" _Just finished learning it earlier today."_ She looked up at the setting sun. " _It's getting late shouldn't you be heading back to Charla?"_ Gardevoir question brought a guilty expression on Charizard as he tried not to look at her. Gardevoir crossed her arms as she started to see that something was wrong. " _Ok, what is going on?"_

Charizard looked offended at this but Gardevoir didn't back down at this. " _What nothing is wrong."_

Gardevoir rolled her eyes at this. " _Then you wouldn't mind if I just teleport over to her then?"_ She was just about to when Charizard started to panic at this.

" _Wait no."_ In a flash, Gardevoir disappeared from sight as Charizard just groaned in defeat. " _Well great now I have no idea why Charla made, and Gardevoir likely going to join her."_ Well, there goes his training partner. The other Charizard looked at him before turning to Gardevoir who had only teleported behind him.

The other Charizard was about to inform Ash's Charizard when Gardevoirs voice spoke in his mind via telepathy. ' _Don't trust me it's for his own good.'_ She shot the flying fire type a glare warning him to not even think about it.

Ash's Charizard in his mopping finally realized just why his mate was mad at him. His eyes went wide as he almost felt like hitting himself. " _Our anniversary! I forgot our anniversary!"_ He looked up at the sky and realized he didn't have much in the way of time to fix any of this.

" _You forgot your anniversary!"_ He turned his head to see Gardevoir looking at him in total surprise. " _What are you doing just standing around here!"_ She couldn't believe this how did someone forget this important of a day?

" _Wait didn't you just tele-"_ He shook his head at this. He could deal with this later right now he had other things to worry about. " _Whatever look I need your help. I need to give get something before the sun goes down!"_

Gardevoir thought for a moment about what they could do to save him from his mate's rath. _Well, we don't have much time so let's skip to getting her a wonderful gift!"_ As the two of them went over Ash's Charizard's mate troubles, the other Charizard just flew away. It didn't really care about this.

* * *

 **I had thought of Korrina vs Ash and which one to use before I ended up having Serena doing it. You can blame type advantage for her close victory. Plus Ash at this point is moving along faster than before. Also, I think I may introduce Ash's team member a bit earlier then they were. Part of it is to give them experience. Oh and I've set up the specials with this chapter and yes I'm borrowing from Oras for them(more then the series did)**

 **Oh, wait before I forget. Should Serena get another Mega Stone? I made a hint about it but I wonder should she get another one for Showcases?**

 **Anyway, I'll cya all next time and remember to leave me any feedback.**


	20. Chapter 19

**You know counting the Prologue this story now has 20 chapters! Its already one of the longest stories I have ever written and I'm not even near the middle or anything! I have to thank you all. The readers, the followers, the ones favoriting it and the reviewers! I normally would list them and while I do I would like to give thanks to all of you who have. So thanks to the last chapter's reviewers, Amourshiper35, knight7572, Ri2, Palletboy2001, Rajiv A. Rajaram, and Guest.**

 **Now then let's get on to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the creative property of Game Freak. Please support the franchise!**

* * *

The group walked into Geosenge Town noticing all the shops around the city selling evolution stones and other such things. Walking out of one of the shops a trainer holding a Sun Stone sent out his helioptile before giving the eager pokemon the Sun Stone. As soon as it touched the stone a glow surrounded it as its body glowed as it grew, its body lengthening and a disk-like fill forming around its neck.

Ash looked at the evolution as the newly evolved Heliolisk was joyful after finally getting to evolve. Korrina turned to Pikachu on Ash's shoulder as a question came over her after watching this. "Hey Ash you don't mind me asking are you going to evolve Pikachu?"

"Well, you see Pikachu doesn't really want to evolve," Ash explained as the Mouse pokemon gave a nod in agreement. Ash had been asked this question enough that he didn't really mind it anymore.

The talk about evolution made Braixen think for a moment about herself. When she evolved she did it by complete accident. It was a shock and after a few seconds after it was done she just accepted it. She had thought about evolving into Delphox but only sparsely and didn't give it much more thought into it. She pushed those thoughts away for later.

"Well, Korrina do you know where we are supposed to go for the Lucarionite?" Serena's question was met with Korrina shaking her head. Serena thought about this before an idea crossed her mind. "How about we split up, and each look for it in the shops?" She pulled out her device and showed a map of the town. "We'll meet here when we are done." She pointed at a small plaza on the other side of the town.

Ash and Korrina nodded in agreement with Serena's plan. The tree of them split up in the rather large town looking over the shops. Ash looked at one of the shops his eyes catching sight of a locked display case was a cut mega stone. "Is that Lucarionite?" Ash asked himself as he looked at them.

The vendor looked up from his post with a chuckle. "Lucarionite? No that's Galladite." That caught Ash's attention. Max was hoping to find Galladite for Ralts who wanted to become a Gallade.

Making up his mind Ash turned to the vendor. "How much for the Galladite?" That caught the vendor's attention who hadn't expected anyone to want it.

"I've actually been trying to sell it for months." he had a laugh. "My older sister gave it to me as a gift a few years ago and I kinda don't want to kept it in my house." He pulled out the key to the display unlocking it. "So I'll tell you what." He pulled out the mega stone and handed it to Ash. "If you know someone who would use it you can have it free of charge."

"I sure do a friend of mine been looking for it." Ash pocked the mega stone within the same pocket in his backpack as the mega stone Lysandre had given him. "Hey do you know were Lucarionite could be found?" It didn't hurt to ask after all.

The vendor thought about this for a moment as he tried to recall something. "I don't know about that but there are a few veins of mega stones scattered around the nearby caves." The vendor had a shrug at this. "It isn't much I know, but most of us don't venture deep enough in the caves to get them it's a bit of a maze down there."

It was worth a shot it's very likely that there was Lucarionite or probably other mega stones in the caves. Ash gave the vendor a thankful smile and turned to walk away with a wave. "Thanks for telling me."

Ash continued across the marketplace still looking for any signs of Lucarionite. " _Hey so how are you going to give the mega stone to Max and Ralts?"_ Ash hadn't quite thought about that. He had just gotten it to help him out at the moment.

"I didn't really think about that when I asked to buy it." Ash thought about this for a quick moment and an idea came to him. "I could get in touch with Bonnie's brother so Max can meet up with us." He could then give him the Galladite and maybe check on his progress with Kalos' gyms.

Pikachu liked this plan. " _Great do you know how to connect him?"_

Ash shook his head at Pikachu's question. "No, but Serena probably does." Actually, know that he thought about it he didn't have much in a reliable way to contact anyone. Outside of pokemon centers, there wasn't any place he could readily use for calling and even then it was mostly to Professor Oak. ' _I might need to fix that.'_

* * *

Serena could tell a few of the town people were on edge as she walked by. There gaze landing on Absol as the dark type walked past. The relationship with Absol's tends to be different based on region and age. Hoenn was terrified of them with there being a lot of hate for them. Kalos was more wary of them mostly because of their ability to sense disasters was better known.

Unfortunately, it meant even the sight of one could cause a tension in the air of possible disasters. "I don't know why they are all worried there isn't anything terrible that's going to happen."

Absol thought about this and couldn't shake the feeling he might be missing something. Another voice caught Serena's attention. "I didn't think I'll meet someone else with an Absol." Serena turned in the direction to see a girl around her age with blonde hair and a purple formal outfit with an Absol of her own next to her. The vendors if possible almost looked ready to run at the sight of two Absols. "It's rather uncommon for them to have trainers, I'm Astrid by the way."

She greeted her with her hand out as Serena took it with her gown the two shaking hands. "Nice to meet you I'm Serena." Serena's eyes caught sight if the Key Stone earring and the largely covered necklace on her Absol. "Wait Absol has a mega stone?"

Astrid gave her a nod as she reached into her pocket. "The uncut Absolite I found had an extra piece in it." She pulled out a cut of Absolite. "Honestly I was thinking of selling it to one of the vendors but none of them seem to want to buy it." The vendors didn't what anything to do with it when she told them its name. "Seeing how you have an Absol maybe you could take it?"

Astrid offered the mega stone to Serena who looked at it for a few moments before taking the stone from her. "Are you sure?"

Astrid gave the honey hair girl a nod. "Trust me I'm sure, it gets pretty annoying carrying it around after a while." She waved it off as she gave her a smile. As Astrid and her Absol walked away Serena turned to her teams Absol and then at the Absolite she now had.

" _You know I admit I kinda what want to actually know what becoming a Mega Absol feels like."_ Absol commented at the turn of events. They were looking for a Lucarionite for Korrina and her Lucario, instead, they found an Absolite for Serena and Absol.

* * *

Ash and Serena were first to meet each other in the plaza and soon Korrina joined them. The blonde girl with her Lucario looked at the two of them. "Did either of you find it?" She looked at them both hopeful.

Serena shook her head. "No none of the vendors I looked at had it." Even though they were a bit on edge about her just casually walking with an Absol next to here.

"One of them I meet did have a mega stone." Ash's words caused Korrina almost to jump for joy but unfortunately for her Ash shook his head. "It was Galladite however." Korrina sighed as her expression turned to one of defeat. "However he did tell me that there are veins of mega stones in the caves nearby, that's likely where your suppose to find it."

Korrina knew she was so close. "Alright, then we'll just head into the caves and get the Lucarionite!' Korrina exclaimed filled with determination.

"Excuse me are you heading to the caves?" The trio and their pokemon turned to see an elder lady standing off to the side with a bag full of berries. She gave them a curious look having overheard Korrina.

"Yeah is something the matter?" Korrina question was brought with an amused chuckle from the old lady.

"Unless you're planning to get lost in the caves I don't think that would be much of issues." She held up the bag of berries she had on her. "I know someone who might be willing to help you travel through the caves actually, she's coming by with her daughter soon, your welcome too come and ask her."

The group followed the old woman to a place just outside the town wondering just who it might be that could help them. " _How how much do you want to bet its a pokemon?"_ Pikachu could feel like this was going to be one of those cases where a person had befriended a wild pokemon.

" _You know now that you mention it."_ Korrina's Lucario started to think it over. " _I wonder just what it would be?"_ Quite a few pokemon lived underground and within this part of Kalos. A rustling of the bushes was heard as two pokemon walked out. They were both short bipedal pokemon with a pale yellow body with fur like covering in the form of a skirt, along with large back jaws protruding from the back of their head.

The lady gave them a smile. "Ah, Mawile it's so good to see you." The older Mawile gave the old lady a smile as her daughter caught sight of everyone else.

She waved to them with a smile. " _Hello there, are you trainers? Have you seen far off places?"_ Her mother turned her attention to the others humans with them and then back to the old lady.

"Mawile these trainers are looking to head into the caves to locate Lucarionite." The older Mawile looked at the two Lucario and understood what she was getting at. "You don't mind leading them through the caves into getting it?"

She gave the kind old woman a smile. " _Sure, I'll do it."_ She turned up to the trainers having her arm for them to follow. " _Come on I'll lead you through the caves."_

The old lady turned to the group with a smile. "Looks like she's agreed to lead you through the caves." They gave a nod to the lady handed Ash the berries. "Be sure to give them this after your done alright." Ash took the berry bag and gave her a nod.

As the group followed the younger Mawile started asking them questions in excitement. " _So have you been? I've been thinking of traveling myself but mom says it's too dangerous to do so on my own."_ She paused as an idea came to her. " _Hey, mom maybe I could go with them!"_

The older Mawile thought about this for a moment as she led the trainers to the caves. Her daughter was almost old enough to go on her own, but she couldn't just send her out on in a dangerous world. " _Maybe."_

Pikachu turned to Ash as they had heard of this. " _Well, that was rather quick."_ The mega stone that Lysandre had given them was one for Mawile and it looked like that one was wanting to come with them. " _You might need to put the stone something for her to wear."_

" _Wear what?"_ The younger Mawile asked having heard the mouse pokemon.

" _Mawilite."_ Pikachu answer caused the Mawile expression to be filled with shock after hearing this. Even her mother was a bit surprised at hearing this.

"Hey Ash I know I shouldn't ask this but you and Serena, you both seem to act almost like you can understand what your pokemon are saying." Ash and Serena turned to one another forgetting about that.

"Well, we kinda can." Ash didn't know if he should explain that he could translate it via aura. Saying that Serena could simply understand them was a bit crazy.

Korrina turned to the two of them for a few moments looking back and forth. "Wait are you both like Olympia?" Korrina remembering her first meeting with the Anistar City gym leader.

Ash didn't have any idea who that was. "Who's Olympia?"

Serena decided to explain it to Ash, "Olympia the Anistar City gym leader, she's also a psychic who can speak with her pokemon via telepathy."

Serena had met her at one point when Sycamore was trying to figure out why she could understand pokemon. Her being psychic was his first guess and Olympia was brought in to confirm it. When she explained Serena wasn't using telepathy was when they finally realized she could understand them directly.

"Oh well, I can do something kinda like that." Well, he actually could speak with them via aura translating but the principle was pretty much the same. At least as far as Ash was concerned.

Korrina felt rather jealous at this. She really wished she could understand her Lucario like that. Her Lucario was also in agreement. " _You know it would actually be nice to speak with Korrina without having to reply to gestures."_

Serena's looked at his counterpart in thought for a moment. " _Well, actually there may be a way for you to do so."_ This caught Korrina's Lucario attention.

" _Your joking right?"_ It seemed a bit too good to be true. The pokemon that could understand humans tend to by psychic types who could speak via telepathy. He was a fighting and steel type he couldn't speak to her. It sounded as far-fetched as a pokemon learning to speak human.

" _No, I'm not."_ Serena's Lucario rolled his eyes. " _You know you can use aura to translate your words right?"_ As he predicted Korrina's Lucario was surprised to hear this. He only thought that aura could be used for things like aura sphere. " _I'll teach you the basics if you want."_

The older Mawile stopped as they came up to a fork in the caves. The right side did lead to an uncut Lucarionite yet she knew a human had placed it there. It was a trap and she wasn't going to lead people into a trap. On the other side, there was a piece of mega stone ore that did hold Lucarionite but also something else that the local Carbink knew about. " _Ok before we get it I have to warn you the Lucarionite in a ore with something the local Carbink call Diancite."_

"Diancite?" It sounded like a mega stone. "Is there any reason you're telling us about this?"

Mawile nodded, " _It's edged in the ore vein with the Lucarionite very closely I'm afraid you have to have what you call stone cutter to extracting it."_ Mawile continued to lead them down the left side until they came to an ore vein. With her mouth and head glowing a metal sheen she smashed into the base of one of the rocks with small indents of orange and white crystal-like substance showing. It broke off exposing two uncut mega stones closely packed together in a ball of ore.

Ash looked down placing the berries next her before picking up the mega stones. "Thanks for helping us." Ash gave the older Mawile a smile before she walked up to him.

Looking for her daughter and back to the trainers as Korrina celebrated the fact she and Lucario could finally mega evolve she made her decision. " _You mind if I ask you a favor?"_ Ash turned back her as she pointed to her daughter. " _My daughter wants to leave and travel and I didn't want her to go on her own."_

"You're asking if she could come with me?" He was given a nod in confirmation as her daughter looked at this in surprise. Was her mother going to allow her to leave after all?

" _I am."_ She walked up to her daughter and gave her a hug. " _Now you be good and don't get into any trouble for the nice trainer alright."_ Her daughter wrapped her arms around her mother as the two had one last goodbye.

They broke the hug as she turned to Ash. " _Alright, I'm ready."_ Ash held the ore under his armpit as he pulled out a pokeball leaning down to her. She tapped the button and in a flash, she was sucked into the ball. It wiggled for a few moments before in a flash came from the ball signaling a successful catch.

* * *

The group waited just outside as the stonecutter finished her work. With a final chip, she put down her tools. "Alright, I finished." She handed out the two newly cut mega stones. "One Lucarionite and what did you call this one again?" She held up the other mega stone.

"Diancite." Ash answered as the stonecutter gave a nod handing him both of the mega stones. Ash turned to Korrina. "Well, here you go you finally got the Lucarionite." He handed her the mega stone as Korrina gave the two of them a thankful look.

She and Lucario finally had the means to mega evolve. "I owe you both for this." Serena waved it off. She didn't owe them anything.

"You don't have to pay us back what are friends for." Korrina couldn't help but bring the two of them into a hug.

A while later they stood outside Geosenge town. Korrina pocketed the Lucarionite as she looked at the two of them. "So where are you headed next?"

"We're on our way to Cyllage City for Ash's next gym battle," Serena explained before asking her the same question. "What about you and Lucario?"

Korrina turned to her starter as they both gave them a smile. "We'll heading back to Shalour City we can't wait to show my grandfather and finally perform mega evolution." Korrina suddenly had an idea. "Hey if you ever make it Shalour maybe I could give you a tour of the city?"

Ash and Serena looked at one another. A smile came between the two of them as they were in a silent agreement. "Sure we'll see you there." The two groups soon waved bye to one another as they went their separate ways. "See yeah in Shalour City!" Ash yelled out as he and Serena headed down one path.

"Sure thing!" Korrina yelled out as she and Lucario headed back to Shalour. She turned to Lucario as a small giggle escape her. "So how surprise do you think Ash would be when he finds out I'm the new Shalour City gym leader?" She could picture the surprise on there faces already.

Lucario had a chuckle at this. He was still required practice but Serena's Lucario showed him a few of the basics and hopefully soon he and Korrina could finally speak directly to each other. ' _I can see it now.'_ He thought to himself.

Korrina started to pick up the pace a bit. "Come on Lucario I'll race yeah no rollerblades." Lucario gave his trainer a smile as he picked up the pace as well until the two of them were racing through the path on there way but to home.

* * *

Ash pulled out the pokeballs of everyone as he gave a toss. "Alright everyone come on out!" In a flash beach of the pokeballs popped opened as one after another his pokemon appeared. Heracross was first followed by Torterra he appeared to the side. Fletchinder appeared next right on top of Torterra and Froakie appeared in front of them.

Joining next to them was all of Serena's pokemon. Froakie turned to Braixen as he wondered what was going on. " _So why are we all sent out?"_

Torterra turned to the bubble frog pokemon. " _I'm guessing we have a new teammate."_ Pikachu jump down to the group of them as Torterra turned to Ash. " _I'm right aren't I?"_

Ash gave him a smile as he pulled out a pokeball and gave him a smile. "You bet!" He tossed it upwards. "Alright everyone says hello to Mawile." In a flash of light, the steel fairy type appeared before the assembled pokemon as she got a look at her new teammates.

She looked at them with a smile as she waved to them. " _Hey everyone it's nice meeting all of you!"_ The group exchanged greetings with her as well. After which Mawile turned to Ash with a question on her mind. " _You don't mind me asking do I have to stay in the pokeball?"_

Ash looked at Mawile pokeball and then back at his newest catch. "You don't like being in your pokeball do you?" He could see it in her eyes. Just like Pikachu, she didn't like the idea of being in her pokeball.

Mawile didn't look at him and only pointed her fingers together. " _Well it's small and reminds me of the caves and well, I kinda wanted to travel the world outside."_ She hoped she wasn't overstepping some boundaries about being a trainers pokemon.

Ash just shrank her pokeball. "If you don't want to go in your pokeball you don't have too." he motioned to Pikachu. "I mean he doesn't want to be in his pokeball and I won't force him." He also turned to Serena. "Plus it's not like we don't travel with a bunch of pokemon outside there pokeballs already."

Mawile raced up and gave him a hug. " _Oh thank you!"_ Pikachu looked at this with a chuckle. It looked like someone was going to be joining him in being Ash's walking pokemon.

" _Ok but I still call dibs on the left shoulder you can take the right."_ The electric type joked though Mawile didn't seem to get it. Actually, she looked at him surprised before giving him a thankful smile.

" _Sure!"_ She then walked up to Pikachu a question was on her mind when she saw Serena with them. " _Hey is she his mate?"_ Her question was rather innocent yet it caused Serena and Ash to blush a bit.

Pikachu shrugged his shoulders at her question. " _Pretty much yeah."_ He whispered a bit into her ear. " _Though they still sleep in separate tents."_ This caused Mawile to look at him with a confused expression.

" _But they are mates, shouldn't they be sleeping together?"_ Her question caused Serena's blush to deepen as Ash just groaned. Pikachu was holding back the urge to snicker at this.

" _Your right they really should but humans mating rituals are rather complex."_ It didn't matter that Ash was glaring at him. At this point, it was worth it.

Mawile turned to the two of them. " _Well, I think that's stupid if you two are mates you should sleep with each other."_ She crossed her arms over her chest all the while silence befell everyone there.

Heracross leaned to Torterra as they just watched this unfold. Whispering to the Continent pokemon, " _You think someone should explain to her what she just implied?"_ All of Ash's pokemon knew a bit about human mating habits, Heracross however like Sceptile knew a bit more in that regard. Bulbasaur tends to get Meganium, then Bayleef, to take him to the human soap operas she enjoyed.

Torterra shook his head at this. He didn't fully understand it but from what he knew this talk wasn't something humans did and just by looking at there faces they had made a mistake. " _No, its best she figures it out on her own."_

Fortunately for Serena and Ash Braixen walked up to the Steel fairy type too explain to her. " _Mawile in a human context you just told them that they should get intimate together."_ She shot a glare to Pikachu.

Mawile tilted her head to the side not really understanding this. " _But they are mate's aren't they already intimate together?"_ Pikachu couldn't help it anymore as snickers escaped his mouth.

Braixen sighed before pulling her up and whispering in her ear. Mawile eyes went wide as she finally realized what she had just done. " _Oh… that explains it."_ She then turned her attention over to Pikachu. " _I can't believe you made me do that!"_ She gave him a glared as she pointed at him embarrassed about all of this.

Pikachu held up his paws at this accusation. " _Now hold up I didn't do anything but told you they didn't sleep together this is all you."_ Pikachu turned to the others. " _Right guys?"_

None of them even answered the electric type as they just looked at him. Finally, Froakie broke the silence by telling Pikachu what they were all thinking. " _We all know you did it."_

Pikachu groaned as everyone else was in agreement. Pikachu turned to Ash and Serena as the two of them bore into him with a glare. " _I was only joking, you know that right?"_

Unfortunately for Pikachu Ash was sick of being teased about this. "I'm not getting you another Ketchum bottle when we get to Cyllage city."

" _Oh come on!"_

* * *

Grace watched the news continue on about the mask vigilant of Lumiose City from her seat in the cafe. It was still five years since the Blaziken mask first appeared in the city. She was about to take another drink of her coffee when her eyes were covered from behind. "Guess who."

Grace knew who it was yet she decided to have a little fun. "I don't know I can't really see." She faked a gasp before moving her hands frantically. "Oh no maybe I should send Aegislash out to help me." At that, the hands were removed from her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need to send out that scary floating sword." He had a slightly panicked look on his face as he recalled the first time he saw the new bodyguard Grace's daughter assigned to her.

Grace gave a giggle at this. "Oh don't worry Meyer I was only joking." He let out a sigh of relief at this. "Well mostly." He tensed up ever so slightly bringing a small smile to her she took a sip of her coffee.

Meyer got over this and took his seat next to her reaching into his pocket for the small sphere like object. ' _No pressure Meyer, no pressure.'_ He reassured himself as the two sat together. Fighting criminals was easier than what he was about to do.

Grace put her cup of coffee down as she looked at him. "So why actually did you ask me to come here on such short notice?" She raised an eyebrow as she was generally curious. It was about four and a half years ago since they had met each other at this cafe finding out there kids had been traveling together. "You're not planning a surprise date are you?"

Meyer sighed as he stood up from his chair. "Not quite." He could see a few of the customers were looking at them. He could feel his nervousness returning but he pushed it aside. "I have something important I want to ask you."

This caught Grace's attention as she watched him get on one knee. Her mind quickly racing as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. ' _We've been dating for two years, and he just called me to the place we first meet. Is this actually happening?'_

Meyer took a deep breath. "Grace Yvonne being with you have been some of the best time I have had in my life." From his pocket, he pulled out a small pokeball shaped case. "I would be a fool if I didn't at least ask this."

The whole cafe turned to them as if their attention consumed by what was happening. Grace herself just stared at the case her heart beating. ' _Arceus he is!'_

"Grace Yvonne," The case opened revealing a diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Silence befell the building as Grace quickly got over her shook. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" The sounds of claps and cheers were heard as Grace hugged him. She couldn't wait to tell Serena about this!

* * *

 **The region of love everyone!**

 **Now I gave it some thought and I figured Mega Absol would look amazing in a showcase and so my choice was set. Also now Ash has caught the Steel type I was eluding too a few chapters ago. Welcome, Mawile who actually ss the pokemon that the mega stone Lysandre gave Ash goes with. Didn't expect this before the chapter did you?**

 **Well, I'll cya all next time for the next chapter! Also always remember feedback is always welcomed.**


	21. Chapter 20

**So I can see a lot of you were surprised by the last chapter. I don't know if that was a good thing or not but whatever it is I guess I should just stick to it and continue on. Anyway, as usual, a thanks to the reviewers** **Guest, knight7572, Amourshiper35, Ri2, another Guest, and Rajiv A. Rajaram, and other thanks for everyone following, adding the story to there favorites, and reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I think its pretty clear that Game Freak owns it.**

* * *

Ash held the TM Trainer up as he tapped on the screen for Rock Polish. The move teaching device started to play in front of Torterra. " _So this move is supposed to help me with my speed?"_ The grass and ground type looked at the instructions as the video showed a slow Onix moving extremely faster after using the move.

"Yeah, I figure we could give it a try." The group stopped next to a calm river taking time out to for Ash train both for his upcoming gym battle.

Torterra did his best to shrug. It was worth a shot. " _Alright, can you replay the video I want to make sure I'm ready."_

Mawile sat on a small rock next to the river watching Froakie summon up a Water Pulse and tossing it as fast as he could. The steel and fairy type jumped down and decided to ask the water type a question. " _So what exactly are gyms?"_

The bubble frog pokemon stopped what he was doing and looked at her. " _Well, you see it's something to do with this organization called the Pokemon League."_ Mawile's mind started to picture a group of Pokemon running out to stop crimes and save the world.

" _So your training to be heroes?!"_ Froakie blinked wondering how she would think that.

" _No none of that you see the Pokemon League is a bunch of trainers competes against gyms for badges."_ Froakie was surprised how difficult it was to explain this to her. Then again he was raised by a league-licensed breeder and spent a long time with humans. Mawile was mostly raised in the wild with not much in the way with contact with humans, or contact with people who had contact with them. " _Once they get eight badges they then compete with each other to see who would win."_

Mawile was starting to understand. " _Oh so what do they win?"_ She was excited by this and couldn't wait to compete. " _A lifetime supply of food?"_

Froakie chuckled at her question. " _I think a few Snorlaxes wish that was the case."_ He shook his head at that thought. " _No the winner gets a trophy and can challenge the Elite Four and the standing Champion for the title."_

Mawile didn't quite understand the rest of it but she didn't care. She actually didn't mind the idea of competing in this Pokemon League. " _Oh so is Serena competing in it as well?"_ She motioned to Serena as she and her team got to work on a routine for the showcases.

Froakie shook his head. " _No, she's practicing for Pokemon Showcases."_ That cased Mawile to tilt her head in confusion. " _You have no idea what a Pokemon Showcase is either do you?"_ She gave him a nod which he completely expected. Froakie let out a low sigh. This was going to take awhile. " _All I know is that they are shows that people and Pokemon perform in."_

Mawile figured she was starting to get it. " _Oh, so it's like the plays the Carbink invited my mother and me to watch?"_ Froakie shrugged having no idea what a Carbink play even looked like. In fact, he didn't even know what a Carbink looked like.

Regardless he didn't want to explain it to her on account he didn't really understand it either. " _Maybe you'll have to ask Serena when she is done though."_ He was about to go back into training when a thought crossed his mind. " _Hey, do you want to join me? I could use a training partner."_

" _Sure!"_ Mawile got into position as she was ready to help. " _What you say we promise to win the League together?"_ She held her hand out to him a smile on her face.

Froakie looked at her hand for a short while before he took it. He gave her a smile as he thought about this goal. " _If you think we can win then I'm sure we can win."_ The two of them shook there hands as Froakie jumped back a bit. " _Alright, you get the first attack."_

" _Alright."_ Mawile didn't waste any time as her tiny fists were covered in a dark purple before she threw a punch aimed at his stomach. The Sucker Punch was rather sudden and hit Froakie in the stomach sending him back. Froakie righted himself from the sudden blow.

A small blade forming in his hand as he raced to her with a Cut ready to hit. Mawile reacted her body glowing with an Iron Defense. At the last moment instead of hitting her, he instead canceled his attack and tossed his frubbles at her knocking her on the ground in surprise.

Mawile pulled herself up with some difficulty as the sicky frubbles tried to hold her down. " _What the… hey, wait did you plan that?"_ She stopped surprise at this.

" _Not at the time no."_ Froakie chuckled as he helped her out of the bubble like substance. " _It just made it as I went along."_ Froakie now had a question for her. " _Mind me asking how many attacks do you know?"_

Mawile got to thinking as she didn't use them offend. " _Sucker Punch, Iron Defense, and Fairy Wind."_ Froakie waited for her to finish listing but Mawile didn't add a fourth move. " _That's about it."_

" _You only know three moves?"_ Froakie was a bit surprised to hear this. Mawile was a bit embarrassed about this fact as she saw him look at her in disbelief.

" _Yeah."_ She turned her head to the side as she looked away. " _I was going to learn Brick Break from my mother though, I didn't quite finish learning it."_

Froakie turned his attention to Heracross who was nearby. " _Well, we might have someone who can finish teaching you."_ Froakie hopped over the bug and fighting type with Mawile following behind him. " _Hey, you know Brick Break right?"_

Heracross turned to the water type stopping from eating a berry he had picked for himself. " _Yeah, why you ask?"_

Froakie motioned to Mawile before explaining why asked it. " _Mawile was learning it from her mother and didn't quite finish it, we're hoping you could teach her so she can."_

Heracross gave the steel fairy type a wave and a smile at this. " _Well sure I'll be happy to help teach you."_

" _Oh thank you!"_ She couldn't wait and got into position. As Heracross started to show her how to use Brick Break on a few stones near the river.

Back with Torterra the grass and ground closed his eyes focusing on the instructions in his head before opening them his body suddenly glowing for a bit as he could feel his body almost speeding up. " _I think I finally got it!"_

"That's great!" Ash picked the device in his hand happy that Torterra had a more permanent move to help with his speed alongside Rock Climb. "What you say we test it out?"

Torterra looked forward as he started to run as fast as he could. His bulk had been a bit of a problem for him and while he didn't feel as fast as he once was it felt good to at least have some of it back. Yet as he did he couldn't help but think about what this actually was costing him.

He remembers Paul's Torterra how he would take the attack or strike back when they got too close. During his brief periods at the ranch, he learned that Ash's Pokemon tend to keep themselves busy either training, playing games, watching tv or in the case of Bulbasaur helping with the ranch, which was becoming far more difficult for him as Oak was taking in more trainers pokemon. He even found himself helping with the problem on more than one occasion. ' _I wonder how my friends are doing?'_

He stopped and walked to the water his mind thinking about this. Ash jogged up next to him a smile as he stopped next to Torterra. He looked at him for a moment before speaking up. "What is it? I know it's not much." Torterra shook his head.

" _It's not about that."_ Torterra gave him a thankful look. " _I'm grateful for learning Rock Polish."_ He looked back at his reflection. " _I just kinda miss my friends is all."_ Torterra pulled himself from his reflection. The two walked back to the others in silence for a brief time. " _Ash after Cyllage, I think I want to head back to the Ranch."_

"Sure, if that's what you want." As soon as they got back to the others they saw Mawile breaking the rocks in front of her using what Ash recognized as Brick Break. A small smile formed on his face as he walked up to her. "I can guess someone's ready for the Cyllage gym."

Mawile gave him a nod in agreement. " _I sure am!"_ She gave a few punching motions in the air before she paused and remembered she didn't have a clue as to what the Cyllage gym was. " _Wait who are we facing at the gym?"_

Ash had a light chuckle at this. "The Cyllage City gym leader, I was told they specialize in rock type pokemon." Mawile nodded now understanding what they were up against.

" _Ok so me, Froakie, Torterra, and Heracross would be perfect for this!"_ She turned to Pikachu with an apologetic look. " _Sorry Pikachu, looks like you and Fletchinder have to sit this out."_

Pikachu just looked at her in confusion before he realized why she did so. " _I know Iron Tail."_ He motioned to Ash. " _In fact, he taught me how to use it just for a Rock-type gym back in Hoenn."_ Mawile felt a bit embarrassed for that. " _Plus I know Magnetic Rise on the off chance they plan to use a ground type move on me."_

Mawile looked back at Ash amazed after hearing this. "Yeah, I tend to see the type chart as another challenge." Now that he thought about it Mawile only had to really worry about ground and fire type attacks. "Actually I didn't ask but what moves can you do besides Brick Break?"

" _Sucker Punch, Iron Defense, and Fairy Wind!"_ She answered as soon as he finished. " _My mom said that some pokemon could learn more the four moves I was wondering if that true?"_

" _Well yes, I know six moves."_ Mawile turned back to Pikachu in surprise. She then looked back at Ash feeling excited by this.

" _Oh, can I learn a fifth move?"_ Ash shook his head as did the others around her. " _What I can learn more than four moves can't I?"_ She crossed her arms in a pout.

"It's not as simple as that." Ash let out a sigh as he knelt down to her. "Learning to go over the four move limit is something that up to a lot of things, power, training, and personality at least that's what Oak told me." The Professor had informed him about then after he noticed pokemon using more than the usually agreed on four moves. Even the foremost researcher on pokemon had no idea how to tell when a Pokemon was ready to break this limit. "Even if we just train for it I don't know if we're guaranteed success in you learning a fifth move."

Now Pikachu decided to add in. " _Plus trust me once you do learn a fifth move it becomes harder and harder to learn more."_ Mawile understood what he was getting at. It wasn't something she could just do. She could work on it but as it stands it's up to numerous factors for her to be ready to push past this limits.

She turned to Froakie with a smile. " _Well, what about you do you think you'll be learning an extra move sometime soon?"_ The bubble frog pokemon just shrugged at this. If he was going to learn it he probably would be fully evolved or something else " _I say we try regardless, what do you say?"_

She gave him a big smile as Froakie just found himself agreeing with. " _Well if you think we should then I guess I'll try."_

Fletchinder landed on a rock next to them. " _Hey, are you talking about breaking the four move limit?"_ Her question was answered by Mawile who gave the fire flying type a nod. " _Oh I count me in I want to learn an extra move as well."_

Ash had a smile as he watched the tree of them talk about this. It was always good when his pokemon became good friends. He looked at Torterra and started to understand why he wanted to return to Oak's ranch. " _Hey, Ash?"_ He turned to Heracross who seemed a bit in thought. _Do you know when we could have lunch?"_

That was a good question actually, he felt a bit peckish himself. "I'll ask Audino about it."

* * *

Pancham jumped and hit the ground as Braixen and Lucario took their positions jumping on the top of the ring of stones as they formed around Pancham. Each time they jumped on the tip they would jump off it and flip about. A trial of fire following Braixen's ignited stick tip before after they each circled halfway they leaped towards one another and mid-air she tossed Lucario her wound.

Pancham took his cue and hit the ground with another Stone Edge forming platforms for the both of them as they went about jumping again in a half circle dissipating the stone edge before the leaped away from each other with Lucario tossing the wand back to Braixen who caught it reuniting it's colder flame as she twirled around landing with a bow. Lucario did a full backflip and landed striking a martial arts pose.

Applause came from Serena as the three of them turned to her. "That was amazing I think we're ready for our first showcase." Serena know had to figure out what she was going to wear for it.

Lucario, however, shook his head at this. " _I don't think we are."_ The fighting steel type started to look at everyone in thought. " _We still have much to do perfecting that routine but there also the fact I believe we are still thinking in terms of contests."_

Zoroark gave him a confused look. " _Aren't Contests similar to Showcases?"_ Lucario gave her a nod as she had no idea but she had proven his point.

" _Yes they are similar but they aren't the same."_ He stressed this having realized how quickly they throw themselves into this. " _Showcases do not have a battle round and as such performers have no pressure to make sure their pokemon can still win in a battle, furthermore the performer herself is as much a part of it as well."_ Serena knew he was right and part of this made her realize that despite all the practice she didn't really have much planned for what she would do with them.

"I guess we do have a lot to work on." She also turned her gaze to Popplio, Zoroark, and Absol. "I also think we need to figure out a routine for each of you." She gave the trio a smile.

Popplio was excited at this. She was finally going to join her mama on stage! " _Can we start now! Please, mama can't wait any longer!"_ Serena giggled at how eager she was. She's been thinking about what they could do for a while now and she figured it was time.

She looked at Absol who just gave her a smile and a nod. " _I'm up for it."_ He thought to himself. " _Hm on by any chance would I need an outfit? I don't know if people even think about outfits for Absol's let alone make one."_ He also wanted to talk about the Absolite they were given but realized he was probably rushing it.

"Oh don't worry." She pulled out her designer kit. "I can make you one no problem." She actually made the outfits her pokemon tend to wear during there contest days. She even made the one she was wearing right now. "Maybe we can even style your fur."

" _Alright but no ribbons."_ Absol thought about that for a few moments picturing himself with ribbons in berries styles. " _Ok maybe some ribbons, depending on the outfit of course."_ Serena had a light giggle at this.

She wasn't thinking about them until he brought it up. ' _Maybe a nice pale blue then.'_ Finally, she turned to Zoroark who remain quiet during this whole thing. "Hey, Zoroark do you think you can use Illusions on your Double Team?"

She realized where she was having been in deep thought after watching the routine. It's only now that she realized where she was. " _Oh sorry, I didn't quite hear you."_ The group looked at her as Zoroark started to feel rather nervous. " _Could you repeat the question?"_

Serena and the others had noticed how Zoroark seemed to be acting as of late when it came to Showcase training. "I asked if you can use your illusions on your Double Team."

" _Sure takes a bit of effort but I can change them."_ She closed her eyes focusing on her doubles formed and when she opened her eyes they all were consumed by a flash and changed into copies of the group. She raised her hand and they watched the illusion double's struggle to do so before they disappeared in a flash. " _I'm still working on getting them to move without canceling the illusion though."_

Braixen walked up to her follow Vuplian pokemon with an inquisitive look. " _Zoroark you mind if we talk for a moment?"_ She turned back to Serena with a smile. " _This should only take a minute."_ The fire type dragged the dark type away from the others Once the were out of earshot Braixen turned to her and crossed her arms. " _Alright, what's the matter?"_

Zoroark just knew that Braixen didn't bring her to the side for any reason. " _So straight to the point then?"_ Zoroark sighed as she knew this was going to happen eventually. " _Look I'm still not quite sure about this."_

" _You're not sure about doing showcases?"_ Braixen raised an eyebrow wondering if this was the reason but Zoroark shook her head.

" _No, not that I already decided I would like to try them out."_ She looked away from Braixen averting her gaze as she thought about her first time she was with the group. " _I'm not sure if I should be with the group or be on stage with Serena."_ She turned away as she thought about all the ways she could mess up the showcase for her trainer.

Braixen placed her hand on her shoulder as she gave her a comforting look. She had a feeling that there were a few lingering doubts in Zoroark. " _Hey listen there no need to beat yourself up over it."_ Zoroark turned to her as Braixen gave her a smile. " _It's all in the past."_

" _Maybe but I'm afraid of what can happen."_ Braixen shook her head at this.

" _It doesn't matter."_ She walked at the dark type in the eyes. " _Listen we're a family and your apart of that family, Serena happy that your back with us."_ She thought about when they had to leave her and hoe Serena handled it. " _Don't let doubt destroy yourself or the bond you want to make."_

Zoroark thought about it and realized that Braixen was right. She still held doubt, about herself and her relationship. Both with Serena and with the others. " _You're right."_ She focused forward and stood to hold herself up. She was told that her fears came because of human she was abused by humans and that was true to an extent. She was afraid, afraid of losing another family like one she once had. " _Come on we've let them wait long enough don't you think?"_

The two of them walked back watching as Popplio was practicing with Sylveon using a combination of Sylveon's Fairy Wind and Popplio's Bubblebeam. The bubbles rose into the wind swirling as the wind blew up. "Alright now use Swift!"

" _Alright!"_ Sylveon jumped up and twirled her feelers sending a barrage of stars into the swirling Fairy Wind. The stars meet the bubbles as the two hit and destroyed one another. In a burst, the wind broke causing it to also rain stars as the sparkling remains of the three moves slowly fell down.

" _Yay let's do it again!"_ Popplio was in awe as she looked at the sparkles. " _Oh, this time maybe uncle Absol can join in!"_ Popplio's words brought a chuckle to the Disaster Pokemon.

" _Uncle Absol? Well, that makes me feel a bit older than I should."_ He gave the young water type a smile " _Well then perhaps were room in it for a Shock Wave or an Ice beam?"_

" _Maybe a Shock Wave,"_ Sylveon gave it a bit of thought. " _Ice Beam would just freeze the bubbles."_ Absol nodded in understanding before noticing that the Braixen and Zoroark had rejoined the group.

" _There back."_ The others turned their attention to the two.

Serena looked at Zoroark as a bit of worry come over her. "So is everything alright?" Zoroark looked at her before a smile formed on her face.

" _Of course there nothing to worry about."_ Zoroark got to thinking about something. " _You know I have an idea of what we could do during a Showcase and it's a way you can use your ability to use pokemon attacks."_ This caused the group to look at her wondering what she meant when they were given their answer as Zoroark was covered in a flash before Serena was staring right at herself. " _What you think?"_

It was like looking into a mirror. Zoroark managed to get it almost perfectly. " _Oh, I see Serena can use her attacks and everyone would think it's you."_ Zoroark "Serena" gave him a wince as the actual Serena thought about this.

"It could work though we'll need to look practice a bunch so we don't mess up." Especially if she used something like Dazzling Gleam. She was pretty sure no one would buy that a Zoroark could use the move. ' _Unless we can explain it as her illusions.'_

Zoroark was covered in a flash as she dispelled her illusion. " _Also I think I might need to expand a bit on my moves, maybe break the four move limit?"_ She was sure using just illusions and Double Team would get repetitive if its all she could really do for showcases.

" _What about replacing one with another?"_ Sylveon questioned going for the more easier route. Zoroark waved her off though.

" _It may be easier but come on I'm still good at battling and the moves I have are best for that."_ She gave them a wink. " _Just cause I'm a performer doesn't mean I shouldn't be ready to defend my family."_ A smile formed on Serena's face after hearing this.

Popplio hopped up to Zoroark with an excited look. " _Auntie Zoroark could you teach me how to do that thing you just did?"_

" _Sorry, little one but I can't teach you."_ It really Wasn't something anyone could just learn after all. " _It's just something I can do being a Zoroark you know."_

Popplio was a bit saddened by this but she understood. " _Oh ok."_ The young water type turned to Serena. " _Mama, is it lunchtime I'm hungry?"_

Serena gave her a smile. "Sure we can have lunch I'll go tell Audino and Ash so we can eat together." Serena walked off as Zoroark turned to Braixen.

The Illusion Fox Pokemon had a devious smile on her face. " _Say hypothetically speaking how long do you think it would be before she and Ash end up having cubs together?"_

Braixen gave her a raised eyebrow almost wondering if she was planning some mischief. " _You're not thinking of doing something are you?"_

" _What me no."_ She looked away from her as Braixen had a small giggle. Absol caught sight of Sylveon pulling something out of Serena's backpack. A small Ketchum packet.

The disaster pokemon gave the fairy type eeveelution a curious look as he noticed the condiment in her feelers. " _Aren't those Ketchup packets?"_ Sylveon turned him as she hit the packets behind her.

" _What ketchup packets?"_ She tried to hide it but Absol wasn't having any of this. The dark type kept his gaze fixed on her causing Sylveon to slowly gave up. With a sigh, she revealed the packets in her fillers. " _It's for Pikachu ok."_ She looked down with a small blush on her face. " _I felt bad for him losing his ketchup and Serena had a few packets she never used so."_ She pulled her head up and had a smile. " _I thought I at least could give him the packets."_

Absol stared at her for a second before he gave the eeveelution a clever smirk. " _You wouldn't happen to have a crush on him?"_ That got an immediate response as Sylveon's face went red. Absol resisted the urge to laugh at how obvious she was making it. " _Don't worry I'll keep it save just do me one thing."_ He leaned in as he gave her a friendly and comforting look. " _Tell him about how you feel at the first chance you get."_ Sylveon looked at him before she gave a nod in understanding.

* * *

Officer Jenny bragged the Pokemon Poacher into the van as she saw the swarm of Vivillon fly overhead and free. She turned her head over to the pokemon that had helped her finally find him. "Thanks for all the help we've been chasing for years."

She gave him a salute as the pokemon in question a Krokorok, a rarity in Kalos gave her a nod and a smile. "Krokorok." Officer Jenny walked into the van to take him away as the Krokorok looked on to the swarm.

One of the Vivillon flew down to him happily. " _Thanks for freeing us mister."_ He shook his head at this.

" _Hey don't mention it."_ He gave her a smile as the sun seemed to reflect a bit off his sunglasses. " _Now run off with your friends and be sure to stay away from any Pokemon Poachers you hear."_ Vivillon have a nod as she flew off to join the rest of the swarm.

It was by accident that he found himself in Kalos and yet he didn't really mind the change of pace. Just a bit ago he watched a Poacher being chased by one of Kalos' Officer Jennys and knew he had to help her. Looking out at the setting sun he adjusted his sunglasses, and took off for the forest having done his part.

He stopped as he looked to the side his eyes catching sight of something in the trees. He caught only a brief glimpse of it and yet his curiosity peaked. " _Was… was that Xerneas?"_ The Legendary pokemon of Life tend to call Kalos her home and yet she was rather close to humans. " _Something big is going to go down."_

What else could it mean for a Pokemon like her to come this close to human settlement. Krokorok shades seem to sheen with the sun as he mind up his mind and headed in the direction of the legendary pokemon. Even if it wasn't needed he was going to at least offer is help to the Life Pokemon.

* * *

 **You all know who it is. Yeah, I gave it some thought and I figured I bring my favorite part of his Unova team here for the story. He's still catching Hawlucha before him though. Also yeah this chapter was more of a breather but I felt it really does so a dynamic in how each side treats each other. We need some down time you know.** **Next Chapter will be Cyllage City,** **oh and by the way we are nearing the end of the "Welcome to Kalos" Arc of this story.** **Yeah I just know figured I would give it a name. As far as the next story arc, well you see I have no idea what to call it. If you could even call these arcs.**

 **Before I forget please don't attack me for the Pikachu pairing... I just thought I would add it for fun and the sake of the story. Please don't kill me.**

 **Anyway, I'll cya all next chapter. and always remember your feedback is welcomed.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Well, everyone, this is officially the longest story I have ever made. Yay Amourshipping and constant updates every week! So then its time for the thanks to the reviewers. Thanks, Amourshiper35, Glace2, Rajiv A. Rajaram, Ri2 and a Guest for reviewing the story and to all the new followers, favorites and all the story viewers.**

 **Disclaimer: The Pokemon franchise is the owned by Game Freak and I own nothing but this nonprofit fanfiction.**

* * *

Serena looked at her map as the group walked out into a small clearing on the side of a cliff. The sight of the Sea before them. Mawile looked out from her position on Ash's shoulder in amazement at seeing the ocean. Pikachu pointed down to the side spotting the stone structures hugging the coast. " _Cyllage City right over there."_

Their attention meet the group looked at the stone covered the city. "So that's Cyllage City?" Ash could feel himself getting pumped for his next gym battle just by looking at the city. "Alright, my second gym battle here I come!"

" _Ok now, how are we going to get down to the city from here?"_ Zoroark pointed out as the group noticed the giant cliffs surrounding much of the city. Serena looked up the map and found out where they had to go to get down into the city.

Mawile had an idea on how they could get down. " _I know we could have Torterra help us down! He can use Rock Climb and climb us down into the city!"_ Serena looked up from the map after she said this. It was actually a good idea.

"I saw pokemon in Sinnoh use Rock Climb to get up and down steep cliffs before so that shouldn't be a problem." Serena turned to her pokemon with a sigh. "Sorry but if we do this I'll have to return most of you."

Braixen and the others had a shrug. " _We're ok with it."_ Ash pulled out Torterra's pokeball and released the Continent Pokemon before them.

Torterra looked at the cliffs in front of him before turning to Ash. " _Do you want me to carrying you all down to the city?"_ Mawile have him a nod.

"Only if you're ok with it." Ash didn't want him to do something he didn't want too. "It would only be me Serena, Mawile, and Pikachu if do." Serena Braixen's pokeball at the ready as Torterra answered them.

" _Sure I'm ok with it."_ Serena returned each of her team back into there pokeballs. Once this was done she and Ash climbed on Torterra's back. Torterra walked on the edge of the cliff as his feet glowed as claws formed. " _Alright everyone hold on this could get really bumpy!"_ Ash and Serena braced themselves as Torterra took off down the cliffs the two gripping on either the edge of his shell or on the tree sprouting from his back.

" _I don't think this was a good idea!"_ Pikachu remarked as he looked at Mawile the two of them holding as tight as they could on Ash.

" _I can see that now."_ Mawile held closed regretting her idea now that she was in the middle of it.

* * *

Walking around the city was a small wool covered pokemon. The shiny Mareep looked at the balloons hanging in front of a shop and tried to reach for the one that was of an Ampharos head. "Mareep, Eeep." Her trainer looked at the balloon that she was reaching for.

He looked at it as well his expression not changing yet inwardly he was happy to see her excitement. "Hey did you hear? Someone came down the cliffs on a Torterra." His attention was turned to the side as he heard word on a Torterra.

"Yeah I heard didn't he have a Pikachu and a Mawile with him?" That caught his attention. Most trainers don't have a Pikachu out with them. Could it be him?

"Not only that but he had his girlfriend with him, at least I think she is." He tuned the rest of the conversation out as he thought about what they were talking about. It was too big of a coincidence.

"Mareep?" Mareep tilted her head as her trainer was lost in thought about what those two were talking about. Was it someone important, maybe an old friend of his? Mareep wanted to know so badly.

Her trainer turned down her as he made up his mind "Come on Mareep there's something I want to check out." Mareep followed him as he headed towards the Pokemon Center his gut telling him that was the best place to look for him.

To his surprise, he saw him walking down the street with the Kalosian girl next to him. On one of his shoulder was the Pikachu he always had with him. On the other was a Mawile, the Mawile that they said was with him. "Seriously I can't believe the gym leader, not at his gym." Ash looked up in disappointment at his luck.

He looked forward and his eyes went wide as he started at the person in front of him. "Paul?" The purple haired teen in question had a smirk at he looked at him. Ash's attention was soon turned next to him as he noticed the shiny Mareep next to him. "Wait is that a shiny Mareep?"

" _Yep nice to meet you all."_ Mareep gave them a happy smile as Paul kneeled down to her with a small scratch behind her ears.

"When I got home my brother gave me her before I set back off on my journey." He looked at Serena and Ash recalling the mess at the Sinnoh League. He had sent out his team at the time to help protect the people while Ash and her confronted Tobias. He was still a bit sour about that but now he had a new goal."So I take it you came here for the Kalos League?"

Ash had a nod on his face as he started to think that Paul was here for the same reason. "Yeah I am, I take it you already got the Cyllage gym badge?" Paul closed his eyes a shook his head having the barest sign of a chuckle.

"Not this time." He had thought about it when he first came to the region but decided against it. "I hear in order to understand and hopefully perform mega evolution."

"Well, Ampharos does have a mega stone." Paul and Ash turned there heads to Serena at this. Ash was wondering where she knew that, while Paul was surprised to learn that Ampharos could mega evolve.

Mareep hopped in place at this in excitement. " _I can mega evolve! I can mega evolve!"_ Mareep looked at her trainer excited for this. " _Let's hurry up and evolve me! I can't wait to mega evolve! Oh, maybe I'll look strong and fabulous!"_ Serena held back the urge to giggle at Mareep she was just so adorable.

"Well, I guess someone's excited." Ash could see a change in Paul from the usual aloof individual he knew him as. He was wondering what had changed his mind or his attitude, oblivious to the fact. "So I'm guessing you're going to look for mega stone for her?"

Paul looked at Mareep his expression neutral as he thought about it. He didn't really expect the first pokemon he was given after his Ephiny to be able to mega evolve. He then turned his attention to Serena. "Do you know where I could get a mega stone for an Ampharos?" Mareep jumped at him in happiness. "Hey, hey settle down ok."

It was kinda adorable watching Mareep jumped on him. "Coumarine City is where you should be able to find it." It was the place where Ampharosite veins were discovered after all. She knew Clemont at one point was given one but seeing how he didn't have an Ampharos he decided to give it away to someone who did.

"Coumarine City." He had his next place to visit and hopefully when Mareep was fully evolved the two of them could try mega evolution.

"Hey, Paul." Paul's attention turned to him. "How about a battle? I have kinda been a bit miffed by not having our Sinnoh League battle."

Paul's expression returned to his usual stern look. "Alright but only one on one." He looked down at Mareep. "I'll be using Me feel for this battle." The Wool Pokemon stance harder into a battling position as she looked ready to fight with them.

"Alright, then I'll use Mawile." He turned to the steel and fairy type. "What you say?" Mawile pulled an arm up ready for battle as she dropped down to meet her opponent. The electric type stared back at her as the two looked ready for a battle. "Hey, Serena you don't mind being the referee do you?"

"I don't mind at all." Serena gave her boyfriend a smile.

* * *

Ash and Paul stood on opposite ends of the pokemon center battle field as Serena stood to the side as referee. Mawile and Mareep starred each other down ready for the battle. "Alright, this would be a one on one battle between Ash and Paul." Serena looked at the two trainers never once taking their eyes off each other. "Alright begin!"

Paul took first move almost immediately. "Mareep use Growl!" The Wool pokemon let out an intimidating growl at Mawile who seemed completely unfazed at the attempt to lower her attack. ' _Its ability must be Hyper Cutter then.'_ Paul cursed his luck.

"Mawile use Sucker Punch!" Mawile fist glowed a dark purple as she raced forwards and gave Mareep a punch before the Wool pokemon had any way of stopping or dodging it.

"Mareep got up and use Thunder Shock!" Mareep hopped back up her wool sparking as she sent out a Thundershock attack aimed at her opponent.

"Dodge it quick!" Mawile jumped out of the way of the electric bolt as a few others were fired at her in quick succession by Mareep. The last bolt, however, hit its mark sending a surge of electricity through her.

Taking the advantage Paul gave the next command as to not give Mawile a chance to recover. "Use Hidden Power." In front of Mareep red orbs formed before they were shootout forward at Mawile.

"Quick Dodge it!" Sadly Mawile didn't have time too and was hit by the red orbs sending her back in pain.

Serena winced as the attack hit her. "That was Hidden Power Fire." Fire-type attack was one of the few that could deal super effective damage on Mawile. The Steel-Fairy type pulled herself back up as Paul gave the command for Mareep to use the move again.

With the red orbs coming back at her Ash got an idea. "Surround yourself with Fairy Wind!" Mawile did so summoning the pink tended fairy type attack as the Hidden Power Fire slammed into the wind and with some push back was caught within it. "Alright, Mawile now send it back!"

Mawile swirled the wind forward sending the Hidden Power back riding on her Fairy Wind. "Counter with Hidden Power!" Mareep summoned up another barrage of red orbs into the pink tended wind. The orbs canceled one another out forming a cloud of smoke and dust.

"Use Brick Break!" Mawile raced out of the smoke her right arm glowing as she brought the fighting type attack to bear on Mareep. "Follow up with Sucker Punch!" Mawile's other hand moved into a fist as a dark purple glow surrounded it before she gave Mareep a quick and sudden punch fo the stomach.

Mareep landed on her back before she pulled herself back on her feet a small stagger from the pain. Paul growled having no other choice. "Run up to Mawile!" Mareep did so changing at the steel and fairy type. "Now use Wild Charge!" Electricity surrounded her body as Mareep raced forward.

With not enough time to dodge Ash did the next best thing. "Iron Defense!" A metallic sheen covered Mawile as the electric type attack rammed into her. Mareep pushed forward as the electricity burst out with Mawile skidding back and on her knees.

Mareep stood wobbly before the recoil hit and with it, Mareep fell to the ground unconscious. Serena rose her hands up to call the match. "Mareep unable to battle Mawile is the winner." Paul walked up to Mareep after this giving the Wool pokemon a berry to help heal her. Serena pulled out Audino's Primer Ball. "Here I can have Audino heal her."

Paul shook his head at her offer. "I brought potions with me." He also motioned to the building next to them. "Plus the pokemon center is right here." He helped Mareep up to her feet. "Thanks for the offer though." Paull picked up Mareep under her body and walked to the Pokemon Center doors before turning to Ash. "How about we have another battle after me and Mareep master Mega Evolution?"

Ash gave his Sinnoh Rival a nod. "Sounds like a plan me and Mawile are looking to master it as well." Paul has the faintest of a smile at this. They may not be competing in the league but they still were rivals regardless.

With him, gone Serena turned to Ash and Mawile. "Well, I guess that just leaves Mawile." Serena realized Audino who looked around when she saw Mawile.

" _Oh, my did you just have a battle?"_ The Hearing pokemon looked over the steel and fairy type. Her hands glowing as she used Heal Pulse over her. " _If you don't mind me asking just who was it?"_

" _Oh, it was this trainer named Paul and his Mareep,"_ Mawile explained as she turned to Ash suddenly wondering who that actually was. " _By the way who was that?"_ The glow ceased as Mawile was feeling much better. " _Oh, and thank you, Audino."_ Audino gave her a smile.

"Paul someone I meet in Sinnoh and developed a rivalry with." Ash thought a bit about why the developed a rivalry and a part of him wondered what had changed him. "We were to face enough other in the Sinnoh League semi-finals." Though he felt a bit of anger at this. That was only because of Tobias and in the end, he ruined the League.

Thinking about Tobias made him think about what the mystery and dangerous young man told him. ' _There hasn't been a real pokemon master in over half a millennia.'_ Tobias's words replayed in mind before Ho-Oh's words just before he left for Kalos rang in his head. ' _You act like you haven't fulfilled your dream and yet you already are the first Master in centuries.'_ He didn't think about it much but somehow he had a legendary or mythical pokemon inspired by him enough to name him their champion. ' _I haven't thought about this much but just who could that be?'_

The first thing his mind jumped too surprised even him. ' _Aura doesn't change like that. Whenever Serena does use one of them it almost feels like she's a different person.'_ Lucario's words almost made it sound like something was off about Serena. He pushed this aside. He had been through a lot of crazy things but there was no way that was possible. " _Right?'_

* * *

Out of all the things Oak could have been doing when he called him Ash didn't expect to find the Professor covered in mud and water wasn't one of them. The Professor expression brighten up at seeing him through the defeatist look before was still caught by them. "Oh, Ash Serena it's good hearing from you both." He's attention turned to the Mawile on Ash's shoulder waving at him. "I see you've been catching a few new friends."

" _You bet Mr… ah what was his name again?"_ Mawile turned to Pikachu having forgotten who he was.

" _Professor Oak, he's a human expert in understanding pokemon,"_ Pikachu explained who he was before adding. " _Though he can't actually understand us."_

"Hey, Professor why do you look like you just came out of a lake?" Ash wondered looking at the Professor's soaking wet and mud covered outfit. "Did something happen?"

Professor Oak had a heavy sigh as he was reminded of this. "Well I'm sorry to say this but things are getting out of hand here." The sound of a banging was heard as something seemed to fall. "Tracy are you alright?!" The faint sound of a groan and a voice on the other side caused Oak to let out another sigh. "I started allowing other trainers to drop off their pokemon here, unfortunately, all it really has done is increase the fights that have been breaking out."

"How bad are they?' Serena wondered if Serperior, Milotic or Braviary had gotten into one of them. She wasn't completely afraid given they could take care of themselves that a part of her was always afraid of them.

"Well, Serena I can say that your Pokemon are among the best behaved of any here. Braviary has even taken to helping Bulbasaur with stopping any unnecessary fights from breaking out." Oak's words gave Serena a feeling of relieve. "However even with the help, not even fight ends before it begins or is stopped before it could get too far as you can see." He motioned to his wet lab outfit for them to see. "But enough of this what can I do you for Ash?"

"I was calling to see if I could transfer Torterra back to you." Torterra had asked for him to do it after Cyllage but as it stood he didn't need him for the gym and plus Ash thought it was better he was with his friends sooner rather than later. Ash was a bit unsure if that would be helpful or a bit of a bather on the Professor if he did send Torterra back. "If it's alright with you."

"Oh, of course, Ash, are you planning to transfer another pokemon from the ranch?" The Professor was surprisingly happy about this turn of events. Torterra, while he was here, did help Bulbasaur with keeping order and Oak could sure use the help.

Ash shook his head. "No Professor I wasn't." Though he could think of a few pokemon that would be useful in the upcoming gym battle yet as it stood he already was well prepared as it was. "Torterra wants to be with his friends so I figure it's best I send him back to be with them you know."

Oak could understand his reasoning. A few trainers would do the same for there pokemon after all. As this was going on Serena received a shoulder tap causing her to turn to Lucario. " _Would it be alright if I head to Oaks? I just mean for a little bit, I would like to spend time with Superior you know."_ Serena saw the small blush on Lucario's face as he said those words.

Serena turned to Oak. "You wouldn't mind if Lucario joins the others for a bit?" Her question was met with an approving look from the pokemon researcher.

"I don't mind one bit I'll be waiting for both of them." Another crash was heard on the other side as Oak turned to the sound. "I'm sorry but I think Tracy needs me." Oak ended the call to deal with whatever it was that Tracy had gotten himself into. Serena turned to Lucario and fished out his pokeball to return him.

" _Wait I have something to do first."_ Lucario turned to his attention towards Ash as he said this. " _Seeing how you've progressed so far I think you're ready to begin experimenting on your own with your powers."_ Lucario gave him a smile holding his paw out in a fist pump motion. " _So how about when I come back you show me what you have come up with?"_

Ash understood what his aura training partner was getting at. In the last few days Ash had grown far better at summoning it up and while control was an issue he was getting there. Ash gave the fighting and steel type a fist pump. "You bet I will."

Lucario would hold him to that. He turned back to Serena. " _Alright, I'm ready."_ Serena held out his pokeball and returned him to it. Taking one look at it she sighed to herself wondering how long it would be until she saw him again.

' _At least you're going to be with Serperior.'_ It was still funny to Serena whenever she was reminded of their relationship. It was unlikely and yet they had gotten together and had a kid. ' _That reminds me I wonder how Bonnie's doing with Snivy and has Carbink egg she had with her hatched yet?'_

Over by the counter, Mareep came out to Paul who gave her a light pet. "Your Mareep is all better now." Paul turned the Kalosian Nurse Joy with a small nod. He turned to her pulling out her pokeball.

"Alright, Mareep return." A red light came from the ball and when it hit her Mareep disappeared into the light and returned to the pokeball. Paul returned the pokeball to his pocket as he turned around to leave.

He came to a stop when he heard Ash voice behind him. "Hey, Paul." Paul turned to him as Ash walked up to him. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and watch my gym battle?"

Paul shook his head at this. "Thanks for the offer but I have somewhere else to be." Coumarine City was a long way from Cyllage and he wanted to get the Ampharosite as soon as possible for Mareep to have something to look forward too when she fully evolves. Paul turned his head back to the door before adding in a soft tone, "It was nice seeing you both again."

Paul walked out of the Pokemon Center leaving Ash to just stare as he walked away. Pikachu turned to Ash at these turn of events. " _You know it's strange seeing him like this."_ The electric type had gotten so used to seeing Paul as well Paul that he didn't really couldn't believe this.

* * *

Serena looked at the key as she and Ash walked to the spare bedroom that the Pokemon Center had given them. "Here we are." When she opened the door she and Ash paused as they realized that the room only had one bed. Serena blushed as she realized that something was off about this. "I knew it was weird when Nurse Joy asked about our relationship."

Ash closed his eyes groaning in defeat. Maybe this was something Arceus or some other higher power found funny. "Is it too late to see about us getting another room?"

That was Serena's first thought but she remembered Nurse Joy told them that the Center other rooms were rented out. "No, she already told us the other rooms were rented out."

There was silence between both of them as they stared at the bed. "Well, you can take I'll sleep on the floor."

Serena shook her head at this. "Ash you have an important gym battle in the morning you can't just sleep on the floor." She started to blush as she realized the only other option that left them. "We'll just have to share the bed."

"A-are you sure?" Ash could feel the room getting warmer for some reason. The idea of sharing a bed with Serena this soon was, actually, Ash couldn't describe it properly.

"Y-yes I'm sure." Serena looked away from him as she thought about it. Snuggling with Ash together.

On the side, Mawile and Pikachu left the room to join the other Pokemon leaving the two of them all alone. Ash barely paid attention to either of them as they left the young couple. "I'll just get ready for bed then."

Serena didn't respond only giving a nod as Ash walked into the bathroom adjacent while Serena thought about this turn of events. ' _Ok calm down Serena just stay calm nothing going to happen your just going to share a bed.'_ Her attempts at talking herself into being calm about this weren't giving her the desires result. ' _With Ash, you're sharing a bed with Ash, in a Pokemon Center far from home traveling with him.'_

She couldn't help but have a fantasy of the two of them cuddling together in bed before more frisky thoughts started to enter her mind. She shook her head knocking her thoughts from her mind. She sat on the bed trying to focus her thoughts on somewhere else until Ash walked out in his night clothes. "Alright, the bathrooms all yours."

Serena remembered where she was pulling herself from her thoughts as she walked past Ash her blush this time mixed with embarrassment. "Thanks."

Serena quickly disappeared into the room as Ash got into bed trying not to think about what they were going to be doing. ' _Just don't think about it.'_ He reminded himself as he focused instead on falling asleep. Closing his eyes he found himself falling asleep from being surprisingly tired. He didn't say anything but his sleeping bag was torn apart and he hasn't gotten a good night sleep in days.

Serena nervously walked to the bed to get in. Apart from her was giddy at this but she tried to push it down. Ash turned around towards her his arms finding themselves around her as he mumbled a bit in his sleep. "Thanks… Pikachu… Serena."

Serena was pulled closer to him as he unknowingly cuddled with her. Serena could feel herself shake in shock her mind racing a thousand miles a minute. ' _Ash is cuddling with me! Ash is cuddling with me! This is a dream come true!'_ She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him before closing her eyes and falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Bulbasaur groaned as he got tossed to the side by the agitated Swampert. The Hoenn water ground type was then meet with a Air Slash courtesy of Braviary to its head. As the Unovan flying type distracted the Mud Fish pokemon allowing Bulbasaur a chance to pick himself up. " _Get down here your dumb bird and face me!"_ Swampert fired a Ice Beam into the air nearly missing Braviary.

" _You know if only Serperior was here helping us."_ Braviary sent another Air Slash towards the rather violate pokemon causing him to groan in annoyance. He readied another Ice Beam to shot Braviary from the sky, but right before he could fire it a ball of green energy slammed into his side knocking the Water and Ground-type off his feet and canceling his attack. Braviary was surprised by the sudden Energy Ball. " _Was that Serperior?"_

A stomp on the ground nearby however disproved that as Torterra stood down the Hoenn Pokemon. Torterra body glowed as he got a Rock Polish up just in case he needed it. " _Stop now."_ Torterra got ready for the fight to continue as the Swampert pulled himself up with a glare.

" _You think just because you hit me with a super effective attack I would just stop!"_ Swampert readied an Ice Beam to send to Torterra before he was hit yet again by an Energy Ball from the side stopping him from attacking.

Lucario stood off to the side having used Copycat in order to send the Energy Ball attack to him. He soon formed a Bone Rush club and got into a battle stance as he stared him down. " _You are outnumbered four to one I think it's best if you comply and cease your pointless aggressions."_

" _Pointless Aggressions?!"_ The Swampert's rage boiled at this. This wasn't pointless aggression. He was the strongest here it was his right to make it clear to these weaklings by beating them all up. " _I'll show you pointless! I am the strongest pokemon here I will-"_ He didn't get a chance to finish as he got a Solar Beam straight to the face knocking him out cold.

" _Just shut up."_ Bulbasaur groaned as he walked up to the unconscious pokemon. " _Braviary can you get Oak or Tracy? We gotta get this idiot into his pokeball and hopefully he'll calm down."_ Braviary flew off to the lab in order to get either of the two.

Torterra walked up to the fainted idiot before turning to his follow grass type. " _Isn't Infernape or Sceptile the strongest one here?"_ The last words he said didn't make any real sense to the Continent Pokemon.

" _Trust me we tried telling him that."_ Bulbasaur didn't know why his trainer decided to dump Swampert on him but he was guessing it wasn't because he liked the Mud Fish Pokemon. " _He just called them weaklings and then started a fight with the Gyarados in the lake before snowballing from there."_

Lucario just shook his head at this. It was very likely that this Pokemon wouldn't behave until someone put him in his place. It was sad but for pokemon like him only being beaten by someone superior to them would get them to stop causing dysfunction. " _You don't mind me asking where is Serperior?"_

Bulbasaur pointed a vine off in the direction to the left of him. " _I last saw her in that direction practicing her moves on a few of the rocks."_ Lucario gave the Kanto native a thankful bow before he took off for his mate. When he was gone Bulbasaur turned to Torterra with a smile on his face. " _So I take it you're going to help me and Braviary with keeping things in order?"_

The Continent Pokemon gave the Seed pokemon a nod in confirmation. " _You bet I am."_ Braviary soon afterward landed on the ground next to them as Bulbasaur looked at the two of them. Just maybe the tree of them could put things back into order within this place.

* * *

In an abandoned building, a group came together to discuss their plans. The shows nearly obscured them only the barest outlines were all that was used to tell what they were. " _Our plans to raid Lysandre labs have failed."_

Mummers came among the assembled group. Their plans were practically ruined by this setback. " _Do we have any way to salvage our plans?"_ There were mummers about what the could do when one of there members motioned for them to quiet down.

" _Perhaps we can though it's not the way we pictured."_ They turned to the member as they produced an image of Yveltal. " _The Death Bringer, Yveltal is the best beat we have now if we want our dream to be realized."_

The atmosphere in the room suddenly got a lot heavier as no one spoke after this. The very idea of using Yveltal was crazy to anyone. After several tense moments of silence, one of the members finally spoke up. " _That has to be the most…."_ Everyone was in suspense on the plan to salvage everything that had spent months working on. " _Brilliant Idea I have every hear! We didn't we do this from the start?"_

The group shrugged feeling quite foolish. Here they were going for an over the top weapon when really the best way was to have Yveltal destroy everyone until the world was fit for themselves. " _I don't know I guess we just figured a giant weapon made sense?"_

" _Regardless we must find where the Death Bringer is sleeping awaken him and finally get them to help us!"_ The leader and the other all felt victory within there grasp. " _For Malamar Supremacy!"_

" _For Malamar Supremacy!"_ With that the group of Malamer extremists had a new plan for there future utopia. They were going to awaken the Pokemon of death and destruction, a literal force of nature and make it help them with there goals. Nothing could possibly go wrong with this plan.

* * *

 **Yep I didn't forget about them. I was debating were to use them and well this felt like the best bet. Next Chapter will have the gym battle and will end the "Welcome to Kalos" Arc. You can probably guess the focus of the next arc. Also Paul back and to be honest I had thought about his Aggron before decided that him having another pokemon could best show his new attitude and I picked one that could mega evolve and choose Mareep. So Paul gets a shiny Mareep.**

 **Also, I just came up with the first pokemon Serena and Ash would share on both of there teams and yes its one they both didn't have in canon or have caught. Who it is will be known after Hawlucha is caught. Which admittedly is probably just after the gym battle next chapter.**

 **Well, I'll cya all next chapter and remember to tell me what you think and any feedback you have.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Well, here it is the stories second Arc. As you can see yeah this chapter took a lot longer than usual to post. Part of it is weather, partly due to my creativity having a bit of a low point. To make up for it I think it is longer then the normal would due. So then as tradition, thanks to the reviewers, of the last chapter** **Amourshiper35, knight7572, Rajiv A. Rajaram, Ri2, SpiritsOfRhythm, and Guest as well as thanks to everyone who has read and supported the story with feedback, follows and favoriting this story. So let's get started**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak. I own nothing.**

* * *

Ash slowly stirred from his sleep as the sun shone through the window. Part of him refused to do so as he hid his face in the thing he had wrapped in his arms. His mind stopped as his eyes shot open. He was greeted with a mess of honey-colored hair. It was then that he could feel Serena cuddling up to him as she continued to sleep in his arms, feeling hers wrapped around him.

His mind raced as he just looked realizing the position they were in. After several minutes his mind finally started to settle itself from his panic. His face blushed as he realized he still had his arms wrapped around her as she slept. ' _I think I'm liking this more than I should.'_

He looked at her smiling face for a few moments before she finally woke up. Serena looked at him as the two stared at each other's eyes an awkward silence befalling between them. A blush formed on each of their faces as neither of them spoke. Finally, after what felt like eternity, Serena stuttered as she broke the silence. "W-we sh-should g-get ready."

"S-sure." The two of them broke their embrace with Ash leaving for the bathroom to change.

Serena stayed in the bed as she couldn't believe what they had done. Her mind creating another fantasy of them cuddling together in a sleeping bag under the stars. Serena mentally slapped herself for this, she wanted to cuddle with Ash again and was having another fantasy involving them. ' _I am so hopeless.'_ She hung her head down ashamed.

A few minutes later the two of them joined their pokemon in the lobby as Serena returned their key to the smiling Nurse Joy. The honey hair girl could have sworn she gave her a wink when she did. With a faint blush on her face, the two of them left the Pokemon Center. "Well, I guess next time we're asking for a room with more than one bed."

"That's a plan." Ash tried to put it behind him and instead focus on his upcoming gym battle. It worked rather well as his excitement rose as did his anticipation. "Say what time did they say the gym opened up?"

Serena turned somewhat surprised that he would forget or not pay attention to that. "They said around noon and it's currently..." Serena pulled out her Pokedex to look at the time. "Nine thirty." A small groan escaped Ash as he realized how long this was going to take. Serena pulled out her device and looked for something for them to do until then. "Oh, this is nice Cyllage City mall is having a sale!" Serena's excitement on this fact caused Ash to feel uneasy.

" _What's a Mall? Is that like a store?"_ Mawile questioned Pikachu who gave her a conformational nod.

" _More like a whole bunch of stores within one place."_ Pikachu's explanation peaked Mawile's curiosity. The steel and fairy type wanted to see it and maybe get something.

Braixen looked at the numerous shops as Serena swiped over the images. " _You know I don't think you packed an outfit for the Showcases."_ That was true she didn't have any with her. Her contest outfits had been shipped to her mother and in hindsight, she probably should have brought them with her.

Then again she didn't know she was going to be doing something like it on her trip with Ash through Kalos a second time. "No, no I do not." She pulled out on her fashion kit as she frowned. "I don't even have the outfits for any of you either."

That just meant that this sale was there best chance to get something she could work with. ' _Maybe I should get a new outfit to wear I think this one getting a bit tight.'_ She blushed as she thought of the reason for that. Taking Ash's hand she mostly dragged him along with her as the raven-haired teen wondered if there was something, anything that they could do instead.

* * *

For the most part, Ash was surprised by this. Firstly Serena mostly focused on getting cloth ribbons and other things for the Showcases that she was going to do. He wasn't carrying all the bags like he had pictured in his mind. Braixen, Zoroark, even Absol and Sylveon had helped taken to helping with this. Audino had come with a bag of supplies for them mostly in food but also in the form of pokemon medicine. " _You can't be too careful you know."_ Was her explanation and right now he realized he had forgotten to get the potions on there first few stops.

Mawile had taken to like a bow on the display cases which give him an idea on the holder for the Mawilite. Ash paused as he looked at a pokeball shop his eyes noticing a few of the strange variations on the devices designs. "You know one of the worlds biggest pokeball factory is based in Kalos." Ash turned to Serena with a raised eyebrow. "Clemont told me that when we visited a pokeball maker in Azalea Town."

"You meet Kurt?" Serena answered with a nod. Being reminded of Azalea town and the pokeball craftsmen caused Ash to remember something that he had just pushed to the side over the years. "Hey did he ever open the GS ball?"

"GS?" Its then Serena got what he was getting at. "Oh, you mean the Gold and Silver ball." Thinking about it the old craftsmen did say that an associate of Oaks had delivered it to him. She should have guessed that Ash was the one to do so. "Funny story he had gone to Celebi's shine and the ball just opened when he got close to it."

"It opened? What was inside it?" Ash had wondered just what could have been inside it a few times when he was carrying the ball with him.

"Nothing the ball was empty." That disappointed Ash so much to hear. After spending months with it expecting a big revile turns out there wasn't anything within it. "Though once it did he looked into it and had found out its name and that it once served a role as a place of rest for Celebi, which was why it opened when he brought it to the shine."

" _So we had basically been carrying Celebi's bed with us for a few months?"_ Pikachu had rather mixed feelings about this. Which was actually surprising as he didn't care about it beforehand. ' _Maybe because we had just learned it was opened.'_

"Well, at least we know what it is." Ash decided to look at the bright side. At least he didn't have to just pretend that never happened and had an answer to a question rather than spend years without an answer. Looking back at the store Ash just shrugged before deciding that a simple look couldn't hurt.

As soon as he stepped in confetti had followed as the sound of a party whistle came off to the side. "Congratulations you are our stores, five hundredth customer!" The shopkeeper came walked out with something in her hand to the stunned trainer. "As such, we would like to give you two gifts." The first was a tray with three shrunken pokeball variations. One a Premier Ball, a Cherish Ball and a Great Ball.

"Ah, thanks." Ash took the three balls awkwardly wondering why a store would celebrate something like this. "You don't mind me asking why?"

"Oh, the Mall has it as a policy for every new store to celebrate there five hundred, one thousand and one hundred thousandth customer!" She paused pulling out a yellow box from the side. "Which reminds me, also please accept this from the Mall itself."

Serena lent in as Ash opened the box revealing a beautiful blue up in a circle. "That's a nice ribbon." The shopkeeper had a light giggle at this.

"Well, I see your girlfriend like its maybe you could give it to her?" The tease caused them both to blush though Ash could feel his eye twitch returning. He was never going to get used to this. The shopkeeper blinked expecting them to voice that they weren't before she realized that this time she actually right. "Oh." She immediately reached into her pockets and pulled out a few coupons. "My apologies I didn't mean to annoy you both here."

As soon as Serena took the coupons the shopkeeper made herself as scare as she could embarrass for her actions. Serena just looked at the twenty percent off coupons for there next pokeball purchase while Pikachu chooses to speak up with this silence. " _You know this the first time someone actually apologized to you both."_

Ash just looked at the box in his hands before handling the thing over it to Serena. "Here you probably get better use out of this than me." Ash gave her a smile as Serena took the box. She did just get a new outfit that it would go great with.

She returned his smile with one of her own. "Thank you, Ash."

The two of them left the store as Ash just looked at the three pokeballs he had been given. Looking at him made him remember he still had a Fast Ball in his bag. A Fast Ball that he didn't really use yet still brought it with him to Hoenn, Kanto, Sinnoh and now Kalos. ' _You know I might as well just use it next time.'_

"Hey, Ash mind if I meet you just outside the Mall? I have to do something really quick." Ash raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off.

As he left Braixen walked up to Serena with a knowing look on her face as she held up the shopping bags she was carrying. " _Don't tell it has something to do with the outfit you bought?"_

Serena gave her partner a nod as she looked at the ribbon box Ash had given her. "Pretty much."

Braixen looked at the outfit and frowned. She could see what Serena was going for but when she tried to picture it mentally something was just right about it. ' _Maybe it's the hair?'_

* * *

Ash looked at his Pokedex's clock as he waited for Serena. His mind was on his upcoming gym battle as he thought about who he would use for it. ' _This would be a lot easier if I knew what the battle would be.'_

He continued to think about what he could do in case it was a double battle. He made a mental note to train them for a double battle regardless of what the gym battle was. Maybe he should even do so for a triple battle. As he was in thought he didn't hear the automatic doors opened behind him. "Alright Ash sorry for keeping you waiting."

When he turned around he was caught off guard by what he saw. Serena outfit had changed and now she was wearing a bright pink dress with a white collar, with a bit of a dark grey top showing underneath. A red waistcoat hanged from the back of her neck. Her stocking was still the same yet instead of high-top shoes she was wearing brown boots. Topping it all off was the blue ribbon tight right at the base of her collar and in front of her chest.

Serena did a twirl before finishing it up with a reddish-pink fedora. "So Ash what do you think?"

Ash just stared at her speechless as he looked at his girlfriend's new look. He didn't know what to say about it but he did know that he liked it a lot. Pikachu looked at his partner's stunned silence before turning back to Serena. " _I think you may have broken him with how you look."_

Serena blushed at this as she started to worry that he didn't like it. Her worries were soon laid to rest, however. "Serena you look amazing."

Ash's words caused Serena to look away from a smile on her face. She was happy that he liked it. Braixen rolled her eyes with a smile plastered on her face. The Fox Pokemon still felt she should have cut her hair shorter. Pikachu looked at his partner before rolling his eyes. " _Hey Ash I know your thinking about it but how about you and Serena mate with each other after you get the Cyllage City gym badge."_

Ash and Serena's faces turned bright red at this. The Mouse pokemon's words caused snickering amongst Braixen and Zoroark. Mawile turned to Ash with a questioning look. " _You weren't thinking that were you?"_

Ash opened his mouth but he couldn't seem to answer. His paused caused Serena to feel a strange mix bit self-conscious and joyful though she mostly felt embarrassed as they were talking all about this because of her. "Let's… let's just go to the gym."

Ash turned around hoping to dodge the question rather than answer it. Serena stood for a moment thinking about this before she followed him. As they walked in silence Zoroark turned to Brixen watching the two trainers walking in silence. " _You think he was thinking it?"_

Braixen held back the urge to chuckle at this question. " _He's a teenage human with a pretty girlfriend, from what I know about this it's natural if he was thinking it at some point."_

After a few minutes of walking, they came back to the Cyllage City gym edged into one of the nearby caves in the cities cliffs. The closed signs had been removed to show that the gym was opened for challengers. As they walked down the tunnel that severed as an entrance they saw a light at the other side and the sound of a waterfall touched Pikachu's ears.

In front of them was a deep cavern with a hole open overhead brought in light to the gym. In the center of the chamber was a giant stone pillar with a climbing call carved into it. A person waved to them from on one of the walls. "Hello, there I take it you're, my first challengers?! Wait for hold on a minute!" He leaned in to get a better look. "Oh, I know you! You were both in the news!"

" _I guess all of the Kalos gym leaders were watching that."_ Pikachu committed as this had happened a few times already.

Serena looked at the rock face before turning her head all around looking for the battlefield of an official gym. All she saw was water and stones. "If you're the gym leader where do you have battles?!"

He answered by painting at the top of the pillar. "The area on top of the rock wall if you want you can climb up the rock face!" He then motioned right off to the side. "Or you can use the elevator whatever you want I'll be at the top to take your challenge in a bit!"

As he went back to climbing Serena took a look at the elevator he had shown them. She turned back to Ash. "So you want to take the elevator or are you going to climb?"

Ash put down both Mawile and Pikachu from his shoulders as he turned to the rock walls. When they were given a choose Ash had already decided before Serena asked. "I think I'll climb."

As he raced to the wall to follow the gym leader up Serena picked Pikachu up and decided to have a talk with the electric type. "You know I have the feeling your starting to take teasing me and Ash as something of a joke."

The electric type rubbed the back of his head as he could see that Serena was probably mad at him. " _Sorry about that it's just you know harmless best friend stuff."_ Serena didn't seem at all pleased with his excuse. " _Look I promise I'll try to stop ok."_

Serena leaned in to whisper to him. "You better because at this rate, I'll run out of ketchup packets that Sylveon give you in a month." Pikachu didn't know which was worse. The fact Serena knew about that, or the fact that he only had a month of ketchup remaining.

A short trip on the elevator later they were greeted by the gym leader who had already made it to the top. "Well, sometimes the safer way is better than a more risky way I don't blame you for taking it." He held he hand out to her a friendly smile on his face. "I'm Grant by the way gym leader of Cyllage City, I had a few meetings with your father he a great if a bit overzealous man."

Serena shook his hand. 'That does sound like him." It sounded a lot like how many in the media portrayed him. A billionaire philanthropist who has a very passionate outlook on life.

Grant looked off to the side as Ash was still scaling the Rock Wall. "So are you going first or are you letting him?" He mentioned towards Ash he was almost at the top.

"I'm not competing in the Pokemon League this year." Serena knew she might have to get used to saying this. "Actually I'm a Coordinator and a Performer. See I did the Sinnoh League because I was given a badge case, and well some Coordinators have done it themselves before."

Grant raised his hand to stop her with an understanding smile on his face. "I understand I faced a few performers before. It's cool I'll inform the other gym leaders so they don't bother you each time you show up at there door." That solved that problem and Serena was thankful for it. Ash finally pulled himself up from the edge having climbed the pillar in full. Grant had a small congratulate clap at this. "Well, congrats most don't usually making up there.."

"Well I had to do something like that once before a few years back," Ash took a moment to remember his challenging of the Orange League almost four years ago.

"Really? I don't recall any gym leader…" Grant quickly recalled one person who he had met during a brief trip down to the Orange Archipelago two years ago. "Wait are you talking about Danny on Navel Island?"

A nod was given from Ash as he remembered his climb up the mountain and the bitter cold. "Yeah, its back when I was doing the Orange League about four years ago."

"Well, then I guess I shouldn't be surprised you made it up then." Grant turned to the referee as they came up the eleven star. "Well, whenever you're ready we can begin our battle."

A short while later Ash and Grant stood on opposite ends of the area as the gym battle was about to start. Near Ash's feet were Mawile and Pikachu each on one of Ash's side. Serena and her pokemon watched from the side as the referee raised there hands. "This will be an official gym battle between Grant the leader of the Cyllage City gym and the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. The gym will be using two pokemon while the challenger is allowed to use all of the ones they have on them as well as make substitutions.."

The rather weird rules caught both Ash and Serena by surprise. This was a rather lopsided handicap. "Wait what's with those rules? Doesn't that seem a bit excessive?"

"Perhaps but I figure its best to let my opponent use all they have and show me what they can really do." Grant's explanation was rather abnormal but Ash wasn't going to argue with it. Serena however either felt like this would turn out like with Viola. "Also given what I heard with Viola I figure you at should know that only half of all of the Kalos gyms have pokemon for mega evolution."

"Why are you telling me this?" Though he admits he was excited about the gyms even more so than before, he had a hard time just thinking someone would randomly tell him this.

Grant pointed at the bracelet that had his Key Stone edged in. "Well, it's mostly because of that. See the ones that do usually reserve mega evolution for other trainers with six or more badges or have a Pokemon that can mega evolve already with them."

That made a lot of sense actually. Viola didn't use Mega Beedrill in her battles with either Max or Bonnie because they were rather new. Ash, however, was experienced and had on public television used mega evolution with Charizard. ' _Well I know what expect but no idea who to expect it from.'_

The referee having waited for them to finish spoke up reminding them of the fact they were in a battle. "Now that the rules have been explained may we begin?"

"Fine by me." Ash thought about just who he should send out and made his choice. "Froakie I choose you!" Tossing the pokeball forward the Bubble Frog pokemon appeared in a flash landing at the ready.

"Froakie? Well someone came prepared." Though with the pokemon next to him Grant wasn't surprised. "Onix go!" Grant tossed out his pokeball as a rather large rock snake appeared with a ruff roar as it took the field.

As the two Pokemon stared each other down the referee raised their arms up. "Onix vs Froakie begin!" With that Ash's gym battle had officially begun.

"Onix let's start off with Iron Tail!" Onix roared as it brought its long tail covered in a metallic sheen down on Froakie.

"Dodge and use Water Pulse!" Froakie hopped to the side somewhat easily and formed a ball of Water.

As soon as the Water-type attack as launched Grant had formed a counter in his mind. "Counter with Rock Tomb!"

A white outline of energy surrounded Onix as rocks appeared around itself blocking the Water Pulse from hitting its head. The stones fell aimed right for Froakie. "Quick jump on them!"

Froakie hopped on the first rock then the next and the next using them like steps to move up. "Good plan but it wouldn't work! Onix use Flash Cannon!" Onix's mouth glowed as it let loose a blast of silvery energy aimed right at Froakie.

The Bubble Frog pokemon was hit square on by the attack landing with a thud on the ground. Froakie pulled himself back up while Ash was thinking of plan. Grant gave the order for another Rock Tomb and with that Ash had an idea. "Jump on the rocks again!"

Froakie jumped back on the rocks using them as stepping stones to climb up to Onix's head. "Sorry, Ash but you can't expect me not to-" Grant was interrupted as Ash gave his next command.

"Use Double Team!" In a flash image of Froakie climbing the rocks spotted up all around him with each hop before obscuring were the original was. Onix tied to look but that proved pointless. "Now Water Pulse!"

The doubles each created a ball of water between their hands. With a four times, super effective attack Grant decided it was better to counter then find the real one. "Use Flash Cannon all around you!"

At that Onix fired the attack around taking out many of the doubles but not the real Froakie who slammed the Water Pulse right into his face. Onix groaned in pain before finally collapsing on the ground. When the dust cleared they could see that the attack had knocked the Rock Snake out. "Onix is unable to battle Froakie is the winner!"

Grant returned Onix as there was a bit of a celebration on Ash's side. Mawile waved out to Froakie for him to see her. " _Alright, Froakie you showed that Onix who's boss!"_

"Well, I should have seen that coming." He had hoped that it would be much more difficult but given his Onix's weaknesses, he figured it was only a matter of time. Grant pulled out his last pokemon. "Are you going to switch Froakie out?"

Ash looked at Froakie he gave him a look of determination. Ash gave the water type a nod as he could see that the Bubble Frog was only just getting started. "Nah Froakie still wants to battle."

"Ok then." Grant tossed out his pokeball as he called out his last pokemon. "Tyrunt go!" Appearing in a flash was was medium sized dinosaurian pokemon. The Tyrunt gave a roar soon after.

Ash pulled out the Pokedex in order to get an understanding of what this pokemon was. "Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. When unhappy, Tyrunt will go on an angry 's jaws are so big and powerful, it can crunch up a car." On the display, the deck gave Tyrunt's typing as a Rock and Dragon-type.

Pikachu took a look at the rock type and started to draw a few parallels with other pokemon. " _I'm guessing it's a revived fossil pokemon."_

The referee looked at the two of them to make sure they both are ready. "Tyrunt vs Froakie begin!"

Ash decided to take the first attack this turn. "Froakie use Double Team!" Doubles of the water type appeared all around him.

"Tyrunt use Rock Tomb!" A white glow surrounded the Royal Heir pokemon as rocks formed above him. The rocks soon came down towards Froakie.

"Jump on them!" Froakie like before started to climb the falling rocks with its doubles. Grant expected as much.

"Tyrunt use Draco Meteor!" Tyrunt raised his head upwards firing a ball of orange energy high into the sky. It exploded and started to rain down taking each one of Froakie's doubles before hitting him and knocking Froakie on the ground.

Ash cursed himself for this. "Froakie no!" The Bubble Frog pokemon tried to pull himself up but collapsed instead having fallen unconscious.

"Froakie is unable to battle." The referee called as Ash walked on the field picking him up. From the sidelines, Serena shook her head. With hindsight, it was clear that Grant had baited him into doing so.

The Bubble Frog pokemon started to open his eyes weakly. Ash gave him a smile. "You did great out there don't worry about it." He brought Froakie over to Audino. The Hearing Pokemon took the Bubble Frog from him so she could heal him. Ash looked at Pikachu having decided his next pick. "You ready?"

Pikachu looked at him and gave a competitive look. " _You bet."_ Before he ran off to the battlefield he looked at Serena before turning back to his partner. " _Oh I'm also sorry about the constant teasing I promise to stop."_

Something told him that he had his girlfriend to thank for this. Ash walked back to his place with Pikachu who got into a fighting stance, his cheeks sparking with electricity. Grant was a bit confused by his challenger's choice, as while Tyrunt wasn't immune to electric type attacks it was resistant to it. "An Electric type? Alright then let's see what tricks you have for me."

" _Trust me we will."_ Pikachu started right at Tyrunt's eyes as the referee gave the signal to begin.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!" A white light surrounded him as Pikachu came racing at Tyrunt at a rapid pace.

"Tyrunt Dragon Tail!" Tyrunt tail was covered in a scaly like construct as he leaped forward to hit the Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu jumped to the side dodging the attack before slamming into Tyrunt's side knocking him back a bit. Grant decided to try a different approach. "Rock Tomb now!"

Tyrunt summoned up the rocks as they feel right for Pikachu. "Use Quick Attack to jump on them!" Pikachu once again surrounded himself in the white glow jumping up the stones climbing up them at a rapid pace.

"Draco Meteor!" Tyrunt fired the orange blast into the air erupting and raining down. As Pikachu jumped off the last right he came barreling right to the dragon type attack. Ash, however, had an idea of how to deal with this.

"Use Iron Tail to climb up it!" Pikachu's tail was covered in a metallic sheen as he stricken down on one of the failing draconian attacks and began hoping up from each of them. Grant just looked at this in stunned shock as Pikachu ascended up the attack./ "Now knocking it back at him!" With a mighty swing of his tail, Pikachu knocked the final falling meteor right back at Tyrunt.

Grant pulled himself from his shock at the tactic. "Quick Dodge!" Tyrunt jumped but a bit too late as the attack still hit him sending him back into the ground. "Quickly get up!"

Tyrunt picked himself up. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Electricity built up around his body before being released in a bolt of lightning landing at Tyrunt causing electricity to arch through his body. Pikachu landed as Tryunt stood with a few sparks arching over its body. "Alright finish this with Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu took a running start as a wall of electricity covered his body as he raced towards him. "Tyrunt use Dragon Tail meet it head on!" Tyrunt's tail became covered in a green scale construct as he leaped forward and brought it to bare on hit Pikachu's Volt Tackle. The two clashed for a moment before kicking up the dust around them in a small explodition from their attacks.

As the dust cleared Pikachu was seen having taken the recoil from his attack plus a bit from the Dragon Tail. In front of Pikachu was Tyrunt laying on the ground unconscious. "Tyrunt is unable to battle Pikachu is the winner. The victor is the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"Alright, we did it!" Ash had a celebration as he raced off to Pikachu. Serena soon raced a joined him as Grant recalled Tyrunt to his pokeball placing it on his head for a moment.

Grant looked up at the grounds small celebration as he walked up the Kanto native. "Well, you beat me congrats." He reached into his pocket before pulling out and handing him his reward. "Looks like you earned this Cliff Badge." Grant gave him a questioning look. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a TM Teacher?"

Both Serena and Ash were taken back by this question before Serena pulled the device in question from her backpack. "We do why?" Grant pulled out a memory card for the device from his pocket to answer.

"I ask because I happen to have few on this memory card." He gave them a smile. "I used one to help teach Onix Flash Cannon and Rock Polish and I think a few of the gym leaders have one themselves." He took the device from Serena and inserted the card as the data was copied into it. "There you go you should now have Flash Cannon, Rock Polish, Dragon Tail and my favorite Rock Tomb added into it assuming you didn't already have them in the first place."

Serena took back the device now checking to see the new moves added to his library. "Wait so you're saying that we could ask each gym leader we defeat if they have something for this?" Serena honestly wondered if she missed out during her Sinnoh journey.

"If you want though I do know a few stores sell memory cards with them. Grant then turned back to Ash with a friendly look. "So do you have a destination in mind for where you want to go next?"

Ash's first thought was his next gym or Serena's first Showcase. Other than that he didn't have a destination in mind. ' _Though maybe the Battle Chateau that Serena show me would be a good place.'_ Ash shrugged as he had no idea what to do. "I don't really have that planned out."

Grant had a light chuckle at this. "Yeah that a tough one, If you have time maybe you can head to the Battle Chateau? There a few of them scattered around Kalos many trainers frequent them and I hear they host now mini tournaments for prizes as well." That peaked Ash's interest a bit more. "They even have double battles for those that prefer it or for couples to battle together."

For a moment Ash almost thought he was teasing them but the way Grant was talking about it casually made it clear he wasn't. Though the idea of tag battling with Serena was now stuck in his mind. "Alright, I guess we'll give it a look."

* * *

The sun was slowly setting them as Ash, Serena and there Pokemon left for the Battle Chateau that Grant had been talking about. According to Grant, there was originally there was three of them but over the years a few more had been built or renovated from an existing building. Mawile was curious about what he had hoped to do when they got there. " _So are you planning on entering a tag battle with Serena?"_

Ash had given that a lot of thought in the short period of time. "Well if we find an opponent then I would like too." Serena walked up to him giving him a smile.

She had heard this and was excited at the idea of battling with her boyfriend. Off on the side, Braixen turned to Zoroark. With Lucario currently off with Serperior for the time being they pretty much were the only ones who were great at battling. Zoroark gave the fire type a questioning look. " _So you ever done a double battle before?"_

" _A few times, mostly with Gardevoir or Serperior, though Lucario and I have done a double contest battle."_ She winced a bit as she thought of that one. It was a mess as they didn't quite have experience battling together like there opponents had. It had cost them the ribbon.

Popplio raised her flipper as an idea came to her mind. " _Oh, maybe aunt Braixen and Uncle Pikachu could battle together."_ The water type turns to Sylveon who was walking beside the group from her search on top of Audino's head. " _Hey Aunt Sylveon why do you look at Uncle Pikachu like that?"_

The innocent question caused the others to look at the fairy type eeveelution with questioning looks. Sylveon his her blush at this. She had been staring at her crush and now was caught. Absol who was next to her decision to bail her out of this. " _It's nothing she's been thinking of our routine is all."_

Sylveon was quick to jump on this excuse. " _Yep, that was what's going on see we were talking about it last night and earlier this morning."_ That seemed to be enough for the group who turned and continued there track. Sylveon had a sigh of relief. She turned to Absol with a whisper. " _Thanks for helping cover me."_

" _No problem though you really should tell him how you feel."_ Absol made it sound like it was so simple. Sylveon wasn't so sure that it was. Her mind raced with doubts and what ifs each time she had tried to do so.

Serena looked at the setting sun before them. It would be night very soon. "How about we set up camp here for the night?'

Ash looked around at the small clearing they were in before catching a glimpse of the sun overhead. "Sounds like a plan." For a brief moment, Ash mind pictured both him and Serena snuggling together in a sleeping bag.

* * *

In the forest a figure floated slightly above the ground, the small pokemon trembling in fear as it passed by them. It looked out to Cyllage City nothing the tracks of Rock Climb. He floated down to inspect them. ' _They are old but not too old they were here not long ago a few days a week at most.'_

It closed its hands into a fist in anger as it thought about them. Everything was going to plan. They had attacked the facilities causing mass panic and people to run away. They had _him_ at their mercy ready to end his miserable life. Then it all fell apart.

They and their pokemon friends not only fight them but they defeated them. Each of them before finally stopping justice from being done. Now here he was the only one willing to do what must be done. ' _They are fools if they think Zygarde did it to protect them!'_

His allies turned down chasing the two humans that stopped Tobias. Thousand Arrows rained from the sky in the climax. The signature move of Zygarde, the guardian of the ecosystem and the balance of Life and Death. Most took it as a sign to leave them be,.or that Zygarde was granting them his protection. Unlike them, he did not.

" _I am so close and when I see the two of you."_ His power slipped from his body as he thought about what he could do. " _I'll crush your dreams before I end your pathetic lives."_

* * *

Malva sat at Lysandre Cafe taking a sip of her usual hot black coffee. On the tv was of the latest rumors concerning her follow Elite Four member Drasna. It was no secret that just a few months ago she had become a grandmother and being as old as she was rumored began about the possibility of her retirement. Malva wanted to smirk at this. ' _Well, they aren't wrong.'_

Malva being a member of the Elite Four herself had learned that Drasna has been thinking of retiring ever since her grandson was born. It was a bit understandable she had been a part of the group for the longest out of all of them and now with her grandson, she felt like she should spend the rest of her time with her family.

That brought Malva to her current task. The Elite Four was probably one of the least most understood parts of the Pokemon League. Gym leaders were known to be registered and had to go through a training course or an inspection by the League before they were given approval. The regional Champion was named after winning the conference and challenging the Elite Four and then the Champion for there title. Joining the Elite Four was much different.

One had to become a candidate for it and the process was broader than the regulated process of becoming a gym leader or straightforwardness of a League Champion. Malva was already looking over a few thanks to her "special friend".

The one that caught her attention the most was one who at first seemed a disappointment. He had spent four leagues avenging out in the top sixteen or eight. Yet what caught her attention was the other accomplishments. The first one was his victory in the Orange League. While not considered a real league by the interregional committee it was known that the leader of the orange crew Drake's Dragonite was comparable to one under Lance the Kanto-Johto champion known for having three. Many of would be challengers had faced him only to have there victory snatched by his Dragonite defeating all that remained usually on its own.

That was a good point but the icing on the cake was the fact he challenged the Battle Frontier. What actually shocked her was the fact he not only did so he actually defeated them. All of them even winning against the Pyramid King. He was the youngest person to ever to defeat the Battle Frontier and after a bit of digging it turned out he was an Honorary Frontier Brain. The Battle Chateau had him registered as if he was one under the "Special Guests" which meant that they didn't just offer it to him because he beat them. No, they actually saw him as one of there own or perhaps a potential Brain in the future.

' _Really it seems he's handicapping himself on purpose perhaps he wants to be challenged?'_ Curious on how someone who defeated Drake' Dragonite, or the Battle Brains had such a hard time she had found it by looking up the teams he used in each league. To her surprise it turned out he tends to start almost from scratch getting a new team, barring a Pikachu, and training them up for the league. He wasn't the only one she was given.

Another had been Sycamore's former assistant who she had met a few times herself. She last heard that he was support to head on another mission. That meant she had three other candidates in Kalos she could look into.

* * *

 **So how many of you think I am already planning the outcome of the Kalos League with this? Well, I be-be frank I have not planned anything that far ahead. I mean I I have planned a bunch but the league far ahead and not everything can end like you expect.**

 **Y** **eah, Serena got her iconic outfit from the second half of the XY and XYZ series. She does however still have her long hair though and that's mainly because she's yet to go over an emotional impacting event. Which I'll be first to tell you now that clock is slowly ticking away with each chapter now. As for giving half of Kalos' gyms mega evolution, I did it more to make thing more challenging for Ash but also because it's kinda a waste only two gyms have it.**

 **Given in this story he's grown somewhat famous alongside Serena for helping prove the rumors of Mega Evolution and being confirmed to be a rather strong trainer I figure that they would bring whatever they reserve for high-level trainers for him. Also, I decided to have a few more Battle Chateaus because I have several ideas for it and having there be only one is really weird and kinda annoying to me.**

 **Well, that's enough rambling on. Cya all next time and be sure to remember to give any feedback you can.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone. So here it is the next chapter and yeah it's not as long as the other one. Which I'm partly ashamed of. As usual, I like to thank the reviewers knight7572, Amourshiper35, Rajiv A. Rajaram, Ri2, Changeling10, AgitatedDog9288, and Guest. Also special thanks to the story readers, those that followed and favorited it.**

 **Disclaimer: We all know by now I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

The sun shone over the group as they cut a path through a quiet forest which was supposed to be a shortcut to one of the Battle Chateau. Serena tapped a bit on the map with a bit of concern as it seemed they were getting further from where they should go. The one flaw of this was it only showed the major routes and not the minor ones. Pikachu noticing the honey-haired girls constant lookings at the map let out a sigh. " _Great we're lost."_

"Well, at least we're taking a scenic route." Serena's attempt to lighten mood about them being lost didn't seem to work for the Mouse Pokemon. Somehow Pikachu knew that Serena telling him they might be able to cut through the forest was going to get them lost. There was a reason why Brock never let him have the map.

" _Serena I think you should know."_ Pikachu motioned to Ash. " _He has a terrible sense of direction. Brock never lets him hold the map because he would very likely get us lost."_ Ash felt a bit insulted. He didn't always get them lost, only most of the time.

Near the back of the group, Absol couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen. The problem was that he felt two disasters one befalling his trainer and her mate and another which seemed to be happening very soon. He didn't know however if the first one was done to the second one or if they were separate. " _You alright Absol?"_ The Disaster Pokemon was brought out of his thoughts by Audino.

Absol shook his head looking forwards. " _I feel something going to happen, something big."_ He didn't know if the feeling he had about it was done to the possibly of Serena and Ash jumping into the danger or if it was done to interference. Ash still had the aftermath of many disasters on him and that could make sense the cause problematic. He could get used to it with time and make better predictions but right now things were muddled and a bit vague. " _Unfortunately I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out what it is."_

A bit ahead of them they saw a bunch of small Pokemon sharing berries together. The group probably would have let them be but as it was that wasn't to be as a voice yelled through the trees. " _Hand over the berries and no one will get hurt!"_

Walking out of the forest was an Ursaring giving the group of small Pokemon a smug look on his face. One of the groups a Pachirisu looked at the Ursaring nervously. " _B-but their ours."_ That didn't seem to matter to Ursaring who almost looked ready to attack them.

His actions didn't go unnoticed as Pikachu and Mawile jumped down ready to fight him. Pikachu's cheeks had sparkles of electricity, while Mawile right hand glowed a dark purple. Braixen pulled out want from her tail igniting the flame on the tip. Zoroark's claws glowed ready for a Night Slash. Even Serena had a small Energy Ball forming in her hands.

" _Stop right there."_ A figure lumped on one of the branches before climbing to the top of the tree. " _I thought we've been over this but I see you'll never learn!"_ The figure was a small bipedal bird-like pokemon it's red feathers forming being almost cape-like, with green undersides.

Ash brought up his Pokedex at this noticing that it was already listed as scanned likely from Serena. Another weird thing that happened has he had a bunch of signings in his dex likey from Serena's travels. "Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon. Possessing an artistic way of executing its moves, Hawlucha takes great pride in their elegance."

Hawlucha removed the leaf mask he had on as he jumped towards Ursaring his feet glowing as he knocked into the Normal type. "That's Hi Jump Kick." Ash watched as the fighting flying type stood ready as Ursaring reared his fist back as a cover of cold and snow surrounded it. Hawlucha, however, dodged the Ice Punch jumping back to the tree. Hawlucha used it as a springboard his arms glowing white as he stuck Ursaring chest knocking him down with Karate Chop.

Hawlucha jumped back on the tree and climbed it to the top before striking a pose. " _It's time settle this!"_ With one final motion, he jumped up with a front flip and came down for a Flying Press. Ursaring, however, had enough time to pick himself up and get out of the way causing Hawlucha to crash belly first into the hard ground.

Ursaring had a smirk and was about to capitalize on this when Serena fired off a quickly formed Energy Ball hitting him in the side nearly knocking him down. " _Who fired that?"_ He was meet with a whole host of Pokemon and two Humans who glared back at him. " _Trainers?"_ Ursaring gave a grow at them. " _Leave this doesn't concern you!"_

" _Doesn't concern us?"_ Pancham gave crossed his arms. " _We could say the same to you!"_ Pancham sass caused Ursaring to glare at him ticked off. Ursaring gave a snarl as he raced towards them.

"Braixen Flamethrower!"

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

A bolt of lightning and a stream of fire both slammed into him and blow up sending Ursaring off flying into a nearby tree knocking him out. Mawile crossed her arms at this. " _Serves him right for bullying others."_

Hawlucha looked at Ursaring as Ash walked up to him. "Wow, Hawlucha you were amazing." He was soon followed by the other as Ursaring slowly pulled himself up and after getting a glare from Mawile and Zoroark decided to run away while he could.

Serena huffed as the Normal-type ran away from them. The Pachirisu brought Hawlucha a berry with a relieved look on her face. " _Thanks for stopping him."_ Hawlucha took the berry with a nod. Taking a bite out of it She looked at the trainers and the Pokemon with them. " _Thanks for helping Hawlucha that mean Ursaring has been causing us a lot of trouble."_

"Does he always try to steal your food?" Serena was disgusted by this. Her statement was shared with everyone else at learning this. Pachirisu tilted her head at the honey-haired girl as did the others.

" _Did you just understand us?"_ She thought that humans couldn't understand pokemon speak. They could understand them if you give gestures for the context. Though the local Abra did say that a few humans had the power to read minds and could understand them that way. " _Are you a psychic human?"_

" _You do know that they have to talk to you via your mind right?"_ Zoroark couldn't blame them for this misunderstanding. It wasn't like psychics were understood by wild pokemon. " _She can understand our language like its a second nature."_ Zoroark motioned to Ash. " _He uses his aura to translate it."_

There was a brief pause between the Pokemon before Hawlucha spoke. " _Ok, I have a hard time believing that she can just understand us."_ He turned to Ash. " _You sound the more plausible of the two."_

Serena opened her mouth to reply to this but couldn't find any reason to torque his assertion. Most Pokemon tend to just accept it after a while and even she tends not to think about it. ' _How do you not recognize yourself?'_ She shook her head at this. Even after all this time, that dream was still perfectly visible in her mind. ' _That dream means nothing.'_

* * *

Ursaring walked towards the caves with his buddies next to him. On his right was Conkeldurr and on his left was Pinsir. The three of them spent there times extorting the forest's inhabitants had all had run-ins with Hawlucha who came to stop them. Pinsir turned to him his voice rather soft high pitched for such a menacing looking pokemon." _So why are we heading here again?"_

Ursaring eyes focused on Pinsir for a brief moment as they continued to walk to the forests caves. " _I heard about someone who Hawlucha fought when he came to the forest. Supposedly after he lost he decided to do training within the caves for a rematch with him."_

Conkeldurr turned his head towards Ursaring. He spoke with a rather deep tone. " _Oh I heard of that, he's called himself the Forest Champion right?"_ Conkeldurr mind started to with a bit an of as he paused to recall the stories. " _Wait why would he help us? Didn't he use to protect the forest like Hawlucha does now?"_

Ursaring had a smug smirk on his face. He had a plan for that already thought up. " _Don't worry about it I can convince him in helping us."_

When they walked in they found four Geodudes being used as dumbbells by a Machamp. The Superpower pokemon paused putting them down as he noticed the shadows of the trio. Machamp looked at the three of them trying to recall if he ever saw them before. " _What do you want?"_

" _We came for your help."_ Ursaring gave a really convincing look of desperation. " _Two trainers and their pokemon buddies have taken to stealing berries and attacking the pokemon for the fun of it."_ Ursaring looked down in defeat. " _They even managed to convince Hawlucha to join them."_

Machamp went wide-eyed at this. He couldn't believe that Hawlucha would do something like that. ' _Or maybe he could.'_ He didn't really know much about the fighting flying type so perhaps he was capable of doing this. Machamp gaze hardened as his hands curled into fists. " _I'm going to go take care of this."_

Ursaring couldn't believe how easy this was. If he knew it would be this easy he would have done this long ago. Pinsir and Conkeldurr had to fight back the need to laugh at this. " _You would mind if we help you? The Trainers have with them a whole bunch of strong pokemon."_

Machamp looked at the three of them. They came and warned him of the trouble he had ignored and they were offering to help him. " _Thank you."_ Machamp walked out of the cave, unknown to him the three pokemon who warned him of this were giving each other a devious smirk.

" _All according to plan boys."_

* * *

Serena watched as Ash was helping Hawlucha with his Flying Press. The Wrestling pokemon was very adamant about striking his victory pose and as such Ash was trying to find a way for him to do so without sacrificing his chance to beat his opponent. If only Lucario was with them he might be able to help Ash and Hawlucha in that regard.

She turned to the side as Mawile was with Heracross and Froakie trying to teach a few of the forest pokemon on how to defend Pachirisu from earlier cheeks sparks before using Shock Wave on Heracross who crossed his arms and withstood the electric type attack. " _That was actually pretty good."_

Pachirisu celebrated this with her friends. " _Soon we'll be able to defend ourselves!"_

Fletchinder was flying overhead with a few of the forests flyers consisting of Pidgey's and Fletchlings. She was getting them to organize together into a proper flock. " _Alright now when you have to flee you don't do it all together."_ She raised her wing to the young flying types. " _You coordinate as one most of the flock should attack and slowly break off while keeping it up, if you do it right the enemy shouldn't have time to properly chase you."_

The newly formed mixed flocked soaked in the tips from the mid-evolution. " _So how do we decide who is the leader?"_ The Fletchling's question was a good one as you usually see only one evolutionary line in a flock.

" _Well how about you have two leaders? One a Pidgey and another a Fletchling?"_ Of course, she had no idea how well this was going to work.

Ash looked at Hawlucha as he attempted Flying Press once again. He helped Hawlucha back up. "You're getting a lot faster." Hawlucha gave the teen a thankful smile though the Wrestling pokemon knew he could also do much better.

Taking a break from his practice Hawlucha watched as the trainers pokemon continued to interact with the forest pokemon. " _You know I didn't expect to see a trainer let alone two in this forest."_ He had seen a ranger maybe a young trainer on a rare day but as it stood most didn't travel on this path. " _You're not lost are you?"_

Ash was about to answer but Pikachu yelled out before he even could open his mouth. " _Yes, we are!"_ Pikachu held his paw out to prevent Ash from speaking. " _I'm sorry Ash but let's be real Serena gave you the map and you got us lost."_

Ash tried to form a comeback but he soon gave up in defeat. "Alright fine I admit we're lost."

Hawlucha gave the teen a comforting pat. " _You shouldn't be ashamed to admit your mistakes, my friend."_ A smile was soon formed on Hawlucha's face. " _I tell you what I can lead you and your mate out of the forest and back on the main path."_

"Thanks."

Braixen turned her head noticing something within the forest. " _We have company!"_ Walking out was Ursaring with his buddies Conkeldurr and Pinsir. The tree pokemon caused the group to be ready for a fight.

The trio moved as another figure was walking through. Machamp looked at the trainers with a hardened gaze. Ursaring looked at all the forest pokemon as a smirk briefly formed on his face. " _It's worse than we feared trainers and Hawlucha are forcing the pokemon into an army!"_

" _Forcing into an army?"_ Pikachu couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Machamp gave a glare at Hawlucha as he marched towards him. " _I misjudged you, I thought you were a noble fighting and instead I found out you are helping these trainers steal from the forest!"_

Ash couldn't take this anymore. "Hey, we didn't make Hawlucha do anything! We just got lost in the forest!"

"Also it was Ursaring you tried to steal from the pokemon and Hawlucha stopped him!" Serena added as she glared at the trio.

There was a pause over the trio and Machamp who was flabbergasted by what they had just witnessed. After a few seconds, Machamp raised one of his arms giving the humans a questioning look. " _Can you understand us?"_

"Yes/ _Yes!"_ Both trainer and Pokemon answered the Superpower Pokemon.

Conkeldurr turned to Ursaring with a panicked expression on his face. " _What are we going to do this isn't going as planned!"_

Pinsir punched him in the shoulder. " _Stop talking about the plan!"_

Ursaring pace pawed at this. The plan was ruined and his cohorts were arguing about it. Machamp turned to them rage all over his face. " _You tricked me!"_ He stomped his foot at this while Ursaring rolled his eyes.

" _So what are you going to do about it?"_ The pokemon got ready to attack him. " _You think we're scared of you!"_

Zoroark pointed behind him. " _Your_ _ **friends**_ _left the moment Machamp turned to you."_ Ursaring turned around and true to the Illusion Fox pokemon's words Pinsir and Conkeldurr had long since left him on his own.

Ursaring turned back to them with a terrified look on his face. Facing down a bunch of angry pokemon with no backup Ursaring did the only sensible thing. He turned and ran away as fast as he could. Machamp crossed his front arms over his chest. " _Serves him right."_

With Ursaring taken care of, Machamp turned back to everyone with an apologetic look. " _Sorry about accusing you all."_

"Hey, no worries this was just a misunderstanding." Ash words were met with reassurance looks from the rest of the group.

Hawlucha walked up to him with a questioning look on his face. " _Now that you are here you won't mind if I ask where have you been?"_

" _I was training myself to battle you again and regain my title as Forest Champion."_ Machamp titled his head as Hawlucha shook his head.

The Wrestling pokemon crossed his arms as he looked at Machamp. " _Listen you're a Champion not because your the best but because you protect them."_ He motioned to the forest pokemon. " _Champion is a title with many meanings."_ He gave the Superpower pokemon respectively smile. " _It's part of why I came to battle you, your strong yes but you have a noble warrior spirit."_

Hawlucha's words really resonated deeply with the Superpower Pokemon. He had originally done this to protect the pokemon in the forest and after a while he seemed to have lost track of it to a small degree. He closed his eyes with a sigh. " _I was a fool then."_ He looked at the forest pokemon with an apologetic expression. " _I'm sorry for abandoning you do to my own ego."_

Ash placed a hand on Machamp's shoulder. The fighting type head turned to him and was met with a reassuring look. "Hey you shouldn't beat yourself up about it we all make mistakes you know." He looked at the assembly of forest pokemon.

Watching this Hawlucha started to get curious about this trainer. His eyes landed on Mawile. " _You wouldn't mind if I ask but he's your trainer right?"_

Mawile thought about that question. " _That's actually somewhat complicated but pretty much."_ She recalled when Braixen explained why he and Serena had so many Pokemon with them compared to everyone else. " _I'm actually the newest member of the team but I been told about all the others by Heracross."_

" _So he been a trainer for a while hasn't he?"_ From what Hawlucha knew when it came age was a bit limited but he was sure both Ash and Serena were well over the age for new trainers.

" _He sure has, in fact, He and Serena have been across so many regions made so many friends and completed in many things from gyms and contests respectively."_ She started to punch the air. " _They also fought with a lot of evil groups as well."_ Hawlucha interests were rather peaked by this.

* * *

With Ursaring and his small gang gone and Machamp back things were soon going to be looking up for the forest. Hawlucha had started to lead the group for the forest's maze-like pathways. The Wrestling pokemon looked around the clearing before suddenly stopping. " _Before we go any further if you would allow me I would like to tell you something."_

There was a bit of confusion on Ash's face at this. "Sure what is it?"

" _Originally I had hoped to continue my travels but I've been thinking about how I should go about it."_ He closed his eyes as he made his decision. " _I have decided that I would like to be apart of your team but on one condition."_

Ash would admit he wouldn't mind having Hawlucha as part of the group. "Sure what is it?"

Hawlucha gave his answer by getting into a fighting stance. " _Why a battle, if you can get me tired enough then you may capture me."_ He had a smile as he could see it in Ash's eyes.

Mawile and Pikachu jumped off as Ash pulled out Heracross' pokeball. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A few seconds later Ash and Hawlucha were on other sides of the clearing staring down for battle. Pikachu sat in Serena's lap as he watched the turn of events. " _Well I'll be honest I kinda expected this to happen."_

"Heracross I choose you!" Appearing from the ball in a flash was the Single Horn pokemon.

Heracross took a look at Hawlucha and quickly put it together. " _Let me guess you're letting him battle you before you allow him to catch you?"_ Hawlucha gave the bug fighting type a nod. Heracross got ready for battle. " _Alright then."_

A pause came over as they both readied for who would make the first move. Finally, Ash decided they should go first "Heracross use Brick Break!'

Heracross shot forward and slammed his fist into Hawlucha who stood his ground and winced when the attack hit him. The fact he didn't bother to dodge or counter it was confusing to everyone there. "Why did Hawlucha just let Heracross hit him?" Serena question was met with similar questioning looks.

" _Not bad."_ Hawlucha Hawlucha arm glowed as he jumped bring a Karata Chop on Heracross' head.

Heracross groan walking back. " _I'm ok."_ Hawlucha jumped and came towards him with a Hi Jump Kick.

"Grab it and use Brutal Swing!" Heracross' arm reached out grabbing the kick while wincing for a moment. He really should have put more effort into training with this move. Heracross gave a swing of his arm before throwing Hawlucha to the ground. "Megahorn now!"

A white glow surrounded Heracross' large horn as he charged forwards. Hawlucha jumped upwards dodging the attack as Heracross past right under him. Hawlucha's claws glowed as he crossed them in front of his face sending an X-Scissor right into Heracross.

He turned and was greeted with a Hi Jump Kick to his chest sending the Single Horn Pokemon on his back. Hawlucha stocked his victory pose before jumping into the air. " _It's time to end this!"_

As Hawlucha came down with Flying Press Heracross panicked before steeling himself. His body glowed blue as he caught Hawlucha before he could slam down. Everyone gasped in shock before Heracross picked himself up and tossed Hawlucha off him and into the ground. "That's Reversal!"

" _Ash kick before Hawlucha gets back up!"_ Pikachu knew this was the chance he needed if he hoped to win.

"Heracross use Megahorn!" Heracross raced forward his horn glowing. Hawlucha tied to jump away but it was too late and he was rammed by the bug type move. Hawlucha slammed into a tree falling to his knee.

" _Aren't you going to use a pokeball?"_ Hawlucha gave Ash a look as Ash realized what he had meant. Reaching out Ash pulled out a pokeball and tossed it at Hawlucha.

The pokeball knocked off him and opened sucking Hawlucha into it. The Fast Ball dropped and wiggled for a few seconds before a glow came from it singling a successful catch. As raced up and picked up the pokeball. "Alright, I caught a Hawlucha!"

Pikachu jumped up and raced towards Ash as the two of them struck there usual pose.

* * *

Ursaring glowed as he slammed his fist into a tree anger clear on his face. Thanks to those stupid humans he has been driven out of the forest. To make things worse Pinsir and Conkeldurr had decided to bail on him completely after that event. " _I'll get those two! I find and get my revenge!"_

" _Your nothing."_ Ursaring turned around to give whoever said that an Ice stopped however when he noticed who it was. He immediately took a step back in fear. " _It seems your sense of survival still works."_

Darkrai stared at the Normal-type down as he floated forward. His eye never moving from Ursaring's. " _Tell me was one of the humans female with honey-colored hair?"_ Ursaring didn't respond as terror still gripped his featured. " _Or was there a male who had a Pikachu with him?"_

Ursaring composed himself for a moment. It was likely worse for him to keep Darkrai waiting. " _Yes, that's them."_ He suddenly was locked by psychic waves as Darkrai used Psychic on him. " _Wh-what d-did I do?"_

Darkrai continued to stare at him before pushing him into a tree. " _Tell me everything and I'll let you continue your miserable life."_ Ursaring pulled himself back noting the pure hatred for them. It was easy for him to deduce the Pitch Black pokemon didn't like them.

" _You hate them don't you."_ Ursaring pulled himself back to his feet. " _I hate them too maybe we could work together?"_ Darkrai didn't make a move at this. He stared at Ursaring before raising his hand. A Dark Pulse formed and fired knocking Ursaring into the tree again.

" _Don't presume that I would help you!"_ Darkrai used Psychic to bring him up to his eye level. Darkrai was insulted by this petty low life. Darkrai could see it just be looking at him. If he didn't have something else to do he would be teaching him a lesson himself. " _Your nothing but a worthless scum that I would gladly beat until you learn your place in this world."_ He leaned into the terrified Normal type's face. " _All you have is information and that's it now you will tell me everything you know!"_

Ursaring was absolutely terrified by this. He actually forgot all about his hate for the trainers. Even he wouldn't wish having to face a Legendary on anyone.

* * *

In front of an old mansion, three figures floated together. The first looked like a haunted Chandelier, it was a Chandelure. The second one looked like a possessed doll with a zipper for a mouth, it was a Banette. The third one was a floating orange bulb with a blue overcoat and arms shaped like lightning, it was a Rotom.

Rotom zipped around the front. " _I can't believe she's going to go explore the world."_ Rotom turned to him follow Ghost-types. " _Who gave the idea for this again?"_

Chandelure and Banette looked at him with annoyance plastered all over there faces. Chandelure hit him over the head with one of her candle arms. " _You did you, idiot! You possessed that old TV so she could watch it remember!"_

As much as Banette loved watching Rotom get hit the fault wasn't completely his own. " _Now deary we both know that she's been fascinated with seeing the world ever since she was young."_ Banette had Chandelure look at her as the Luring pokemon let out a sigh. She was unfortunately right.

" _I know it was bound to happen."_ Chandelure gave Rotom a glare. " _I still blame you."_

" _That doesn't seem fair at all."_ Rotom protest was met with a menacing glare from them both.

" _Sorry Uncle Rotom."_ A cute voice caught their attention. The trio of ghost types turned to pokemon joining them. She was a Misdreavus with a yellow-green coloring rather than the normal one. " _I didn't mean for you to get in trouble."_

Rotom looked at her and gave a shrug with his electric made arms. " _Hey, no worries I'm used to it."_

Chandelure floated over to the Ghost-type worry on her face. The mansion was going to feel so empty without her. " _Are you really sure you want to go out into the world?"_ She wondered if this was how human parents felt when they're ready to leave.

He gave her a floating nod. She remembered when she decided on it. Uncle Rotom possessed the TV and showed her a few of what was on. She got to see the Sinnoh League and was mesmerized. Soon she had him show her other things, news, documentaries on faraway places and history. She was so excited about it that she made her discussion. " _I am."_

" _Well, I guess there no point in holding on to this."_ Banette reaches into a nearby pot before pulling out Dusk Stone. Misdreavus looked at it in surprise. " _I was hoping to give it to you for your birthday but I guess now is as good a time as any."_

Misdreavus looked at the stone thinking it over. Her eyes glowed as she pulled to stone towards her with Psychic. Her body was covered in a glow when the stone touched her. Her tuffs changed into such mirroring a witches hat as her body seem to lengthen as the necklace like part became apart of her. When it finished the newly evolved Mismagius gave a twirl in the air. " _How do I look?"_ She blinked as she noticed her voice upper-class tone. " _That will take some getting used too."_

Banette felt tears in her eyes. She remembered when they had adopted her egg all those years ago and now she was heading off on her own. " _You look absolutely amazing."_

A few minutes later the shiny Mismagius was floating through the forest taking it in when she stopped and noticed something moving off in the forest. Floating closer she when almost starstruck as she recognized just who it was. ' _Oh, my Arceus it's them the two that stopped the guy at the Sinnoh League.'_

At the front of them, Hawlucha pointed down the path. " _If I recall this should take us to a stream which if we follow would lead us to the main pathway and to the Battle Chateau."_

Serena looked back at the map with a nod. "Alright, Battle Chateau here we come!"

Ash took off in a surprising spirit which was soon joined by Serena and everyone else. Mismagius looked at them leaving before she followed behind. They wouldn't mind if she decides to follow them right.

* * *

 **I used to have a Mismagius on my HG copy. That's seriously my only response to why I choose it. Also, Hawlucha has joined the team! You know I figured I have Heracross switch out for another pokemon from the Ranch soon. Thinking one of the team slots being rotational.** **As for the Team, Rocket Trio don't worry I haven't forgotten about them.**

 **Next Chapter will be the first Battle Chateau and I don't want to spoil but I'm thinking of something special for the Chateaus. After this, the next arc will officially begin and it going to be something I've been setting up for a while now. Also, I should really have us take a look at how Bonnie and Ash are progressing at some point.**

 **Cya all next time and remember too have a great day and leave any feedback.**


	25. Chapter 24

**So a bit of confession time. I added a few things to my profile about pokemon and well I felt I need to address this. I kinda am fluid when it comes to pairings I enjoy and as such I'm not strictly an Amourshipper though it's arguably my favorite. Yeah shocking I guess anyway.**

 **Now then let's go through our usual. Thanks to the reviewers** **knight7572, Amourshiper35, lstwill56, Ri2, and Guest. Also special thanks to the stories favorites, followers, and readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it's as simple as that.**

* * *

Sitting on alleyway the Team Rocket Trio pulled out there communicator. The holographic screen turned up as Luther looked at the trio his expression neutral. "I take it that you completed your mission to Lysandre Labs?" On the screen, Luther took a sip of his drink as he turned to Jessie. "What have you to report?"

In the last few weeks since their mission to Sycamore Lab had complete each new mission, Luther gave them with surprising competence. "It seems that the company had been attacked." That caught his interest for a split second as she continued. "We suspect that it was Team Flare sir."

Luther let out a sigh at this. They were going to any suspected connections Team Flare might have. Like with Team Rocket Luther suspected that Team Flare had the support of either a major company or was secretly supported by rather powerful members of the Kalosian government. "Well, there goes our number one suspect."

The trio had to admit even they were beating on Lysandre having some kind of connection to them. There was something unsettling about his passionate tirades that just screamed at them that he was involved. Even they couldn't believe they were wrong. "Yuh know I'm actually surprised dat Lysandre really ain't our guy."

James turned to Meowth with a look of agreement. "Seriously thinking the world would be better off without selfish people?"

Admittedly that's something many people that weren't criminals would agree with. Yet the zeal of which he talked about it was just unsettling. "Then we'll have to go other our other suspects." Luther looked over his notes for a few seconds. "How do the three of you feel about showcases?"

The group looked at each other. They had heard about it when they were told to learn about Kalosian culture but there wasn't much else they knew about it. "We heard about it but not much else."

"Very well then." Luther tapped as the screen showed an image to the trio of a greying middle-aged woman "This is Palermo one of the most influential women in showcases. She's also known for her contacts in both Contests and to a lesser extent other aspects of the entertainment industry."

The group looked at the woman then back to Luther. "So you suspect that she may have a connect to Team Flare?"

"Perhaps there is a bit of controversy surrounding her though it's relatively minor." He looked over all that he had dug up on her. "While unproven there is talk that she has set up promising Performers with failure or success, accusations of rigging the Master Class and that's only the stuff from showcases."

"Wait all this is minor?!" Jessie's voice rose as she spoke. "How can anyone not take this seriously?!"

Luther blinked as he just stared at Jessie dumbfounded. "I did not know you considered this as important."

"Of course it's important as a performer myself the idea of someone rigging the time-honored system for there own gains is just dreadful!" James and Meowth had a small groan at this. They had hoped that without any contests they wouldn't have to deal with this.

Luther didn't respond as he just looked at her. She was as far as she knew a part of an organization that regularly broke the law and seeks to rule the world as an end goal. However, the idea of rigging Pokemon Showcases was unexpectable. "I'm going to pretend that just didn't happen." Shaking his head Luther just decided to continue with the task at hand. "Your mission is to look into her for any possible connection to Team Flare."

The trio gave a salute to him. "Yes, sir!"

The screen retreated as Luther hung up on his end. Jessie looked at her two cohorts as a plan was already forming in her head for their new mission. "Alright James, you and Meowth will try to see if you can get hired by Palermo that why you can slip into her records."

"What will you be doing then?" As soon as James said those words he quickly felt the need to facepalm. He should have known what Jessie was going to do.

"Why I'm going to compete of course!" Jessie had a fired up look on her face ignoring her companions. "She wants to turn the noble institution of Performing into her own playground I'll show her!"

* * *

Luther put the communicator away as he took a sip of his drink. "Do they even know you basically removed them from Team Rocket." Luther looked at the person sitting next to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really Looker I'm surprised you would care about that." Luther put his drink down as he held up the files in front the international police offer. "As far as they know they are helping take down Team Flare, so what if they are actually doing it for the international police instead of Team Rocket? It makes things easier for your agent."

Looker still crossed his arms at this. The former Rocket member had come to them looking to cut a deal a few months ago. In exchange for a pardon for his crimes, he helped the International Police get the one thing they had been trying to for years now the location of Team Rocket's hidden headquarters, information on all there secret connections and assets. Of course, Luther's motives were very much for his own benefit something Looker could see just by looking at him. Yet Team Rocket was becoming a growing throne in there side and so they gladly accepted the deal.

"This wasn't part of the deal you know." Looker's complaint only seemed to make Luther chuckle.

"Oh no it wasn't but you know it couldn't be helped I was assigned to do so by Giovanni." Luther just gave him a smug look as he played with his drink in front of him. "So I figure why not have myself use Team Rocket's assets for the betterment of the world by having them help with your investigation into Team Flare." He took a small sip before continuing. "Besides your superiors don't seem to mind seeing how they want us to work together."

Looker continued to glare at the man. Regardless of what his superiors say he didn't like this one bit. "I hate you."

"I don't care."

* * *

Ash and Serena looked at the building in front of them. Overlooking the Lake was the Battle Chateau. Turns out the stream that they had been following feed right into the lake that the building was located on. "So this is the Battle Chateau?"

"Well, I guess one of them." Serena walked forward as they passed by a few trainers who were just leaving. "It used to the living place of a Kalosian noble family long ago but the current owners decided to turn it into a battling club and rest is history."

They walked into the building as Pikachu looked at the fancy paintings of pokemon battles and suits of old Kalosian knight armor decorating the entrance. " _You know I almost fell like we went back in time."_

Walking up to the two of them was a slightly aged man dressed like a butler. "Welcome to the Battle Chateau, my name is Turner and who might you both be?" He took out a tablet.

"What's with the tablet?"Ash questioned turning to Serena.

"Oh you see the Chateau requires a recommendation to take part," Serena recalled her first time here as she said that. She was with Clemont and seeing as he was a gym leader she got in rather quickly.

Turner gave the girl a nod. "That is right usually they have a recommendation from someone who's already a member, has two or more gym badges or any number of things." He had a knowing look on his face. "So I take it you already been here before then?"

Serena answered with a nod. "Yes my names Serena Yvonne, I came here with Clemont a few years ago."

Turner typed in her name and got a result almost immediately. "Ah, Baronesses I see." Her recommendation was as she said was the gym leader of Lumiose City. "I take it that the boy with you hasn't been to our place then?"

"That's for sure, I'm Ash Ketchum by the way." Turner gave the teen a smile as he started a profile for the boy.

Typing in the name he turned his attention to Serena, "I take it your his recommendation?"

The honey-haired girl gave a nod. Seeing how he didn't immediately recognize them she felt it was ok to speak about it. "Yeah, my boyfriend has my recommendation."

With that Turner hit in the information to create it when something surprising happened. "Strange it says that you're already in the database." Turner took a look before his eyes went wide for a moment. "My boy, you wouldn't happen to be from Pallet Town by any chance?"

Ash raised an eyebrow at this. "Yes, why?"

Turner looked at him before dismissing the whole profile he had to try to create. "Well, it's because you don't need a recommendation." That just caught both Ash and Serena's interest.

"Wait isn't the only people who don't need it Gym Leader, Elite Four members or Champions?" Serena remembered that she was told that when the last greeter had explained it to her.

"Yes, but there is one other who don't need it either." He turned the tablet to show that Ash was listened under the same category as them with the rank catching both of their attention. Ash Ketchum was listed as a Frontier Brain.

" _The Honorary Traveler? What kind of title is that?"_ Zoroark, Pikachu, and Mawile turned to Braixen with surprised looks on their faces. " _What? I learned how to read it's not all that hard."_

Making a note to ask Braixen for lessons later Pikachu turned to Ash. " _You know, you technically are still offered the position whenever you want."_

Ash didn't know how to react to this. He was basically already let in because of his accomplishments in the past. "So I guess I'm allowed in then?"

"Yes of course sir." A lady in a maid outfit came up to them. "My friend here will escort you to the fitting room for your capes and, Welcome to the Battle Chateau."

* * *

Ash looked at the black cape in the mirror. According to Serena, each cape was supposed to donate one's rank. White Barons and Baronesses, blue for Viscounts and Viscountesses, green for Counts and Countesses, yellow for Marquises and Marchionesses, red for Dukes and Duchesses, and purple for Grand Dukes and Grand Duchesses. Black, however, was given to special ranks, like a gym leader, Elite Four, or in his case Frontier Brains.

As the maid had explained to him on each was a crest denoting what they were. Gym Leaders had a Shield, Elite Four had a Sword, Champions had a Crown. As a Frontier Brain, his was a knights helmet. He turned to his walking Pokemon. "Well, how do I look?"

Pikachu shrugged unsure of how to react to this. " _I'm not one fashion so I have no idea."_

Mawile, however, had a much different opinion of it. " _It looks great on you! You think they would let me wear one?"_

"Maybe Serena could make you one if you ask her." Personally, he didn't really care about the cape all that much. Walking out of the fitting room he saw the maid from before with Serena who had a flier in her hands.

Serena looked up as she showed him the flier in her hands. "Ash look at this the Battle Chateau is having a tag tournament."

Serena gave him it to see for himself. It looked like the Battle Chateau was going to host a tag team tournament at the opening one of there locals. The prizes were rather standard though the cash prize was nearly double that offered to a winner of a League Conference. The last part that caught his eye, however, was who would be appearing which he read out loud. "Malva of the Elite Four is hosting the event?"

The maid that to them choose that moment to speak up. "Yes, she's one of our biggest supporters and the most regular of all are special guests why she held the rank of Duchess before she joined the Elite Four."

"You don't say." Actually, Ash wondered about how someone could become a member of the Elite Four. He knew how Gym Leaders were chosen and Champions got their position after defeating the former but Elite Four was still unknown to him.

"So Ash maybe we could take part in the tournament?" Ash gave her a smile as the prospect was very much an exciting one.

The maid looked at the two of them with a giggle. "Well if the young couple is hoping to enter we have a sign up for it right here." She motioned for them to follow. "I'll lead you to our computer system to get registered for the opening Tournament."

"Thanks." Ash and Serena followed the Maid down the hallways as Ash noticed that only Sylveon, Popplio, and Pancham were out of there pokeballs. "Hey, Serena where is everyone else?"

"Oh yeah, the Chateaus have a rule on Walking Pokemon being a current size." Serena looked at the three who were out before picking Popplio up after she had fallen a bit behind. "They're only allowed to be a current size otherwise they have to be in their pokeballs."

"Yes sorry about that, though the more recent ones have a more lax rule when it comes to that regard." The Maid apologized to the honey-haired girl for the Chateau policy

Opening a door the group was brought into a room that looked remarkably like a mini Pokemon Center with a transfer machine, call boxes and everything. At the desk, another lady in a maid outfit greeted them along with an Audino also dressed in a similar outfit who was pushing a chart with pokeball right by. "You have your own Pokemon Center?"

"Sorta," The Maid at the desk explained, "Each Chateau has one actually and we are rated to do most of what Pokemon Centers can, thought of the off chance something really serious happens we have a direct hotline to a nearby Pokemon Center." She gave the two of them a smile. "Now what can I help you with?"

Ash handed the flyer that he had in his hand to the lady. "Serena and I would like to take part in the Tag Tournament that's you'll hosting."

The lady gave a nod as she tapped on the computer below her. "Very well if you please you can fill out this forum and your registry would be put through."

Serena looked at the forum and its questions. Ash looking at the screen just took out his Pokedex. "Ah, could we use our Pokedexes to register?"

"Oh, you both have Pokedexes?" The lady dismissed that window and brought up another one for them both. "Place your Pokedexes here and the computer would do the rest." Ash followed by Serena placed their dexes on the screen as the computer crosschecked the IDs with those in the database. Finally, have a few seconds everything was done. "You're both registered and oh my just in time too."

Ash and Serena put their dex back as they looked at her. "Why what happened?"

"All the slots in the tournament have been filled you both are among the last few to register so congrats on getting in." That was cutting it close. They wondered who they would be facing within such a tournament.

* * *

"Well looks like you both got the last spot in the tournament." The maid said to the two young trainers in front of her. Max and Bonnie took their Pokedexes as they let out a sigh of relief. Who knew registering for something could feel so intense.

"Glade we have these." Max couldn't feel more grateful for having a Pokedex then he did now.

Next to him Ralts now a Kirlia looked up at him. ' _So you think we might just run into Ash and Serena like Bonnie says we would?'_

"Well, it's a tournament hosted by an Elite Four member I mean yeah I can see it happening." Actually, it wouldn't surprise him if Ash was unknowingly one of the trainers they were competing for a spot just to join. He turned over to his traveling companion and her pokemon. "So Bonnie have you thought of who you're going to use for it?"

She gave a nod as she motioned to her "younger sister" that was right next to her. "Sure do Diancie wanted to give it a go right?"

"Diancie." The Rock and Fairy gave her big sis a smile back. Sycamore was stunned when they had called to him about this. Diancie was born from a rare mutation to a Carbink egg and while Bonnie wasn't the first to have one hatch under her care, it was part of why they knew of the pokemon in the first place, he was excited to hear about this regardless. There was a few that debated classifying it as a Mythical pokemon due to its rarity, while others debated if it was just a rather rare pokemon.

Diancie turned to Max with a questioning look. "Diancie, Dianc?"

Max turned to Kirlia for translation. The part psychic time really couldn't wait to evolve into a Gallade. Not only would he not look like a girl he probably is strong enough to allow them to have a telepathic conversation without needing to serve as translator all the time. " _She wondering who her teammate will be."_

"Oh, I was thinking of having either Kirlia, Drilbur, or maybe Phantump." Max hadn't given this much thought when they had signed up. "Well we plenty of time for the tournament until then so who knows."

The Jewel pokemon gave him a nod tuning to her friends to see if they were ok with this. "Diancie?"

"Snivy, Sni." Snivy was alright with it with a nod in agreement from Dedenne.

"Swablu." Swablu, however, was a bit saddened by this. Bonnie gave the Cotton Bird a hug seeing this.

"Hey don't worry I haven't forgotten about you." She brought Swablu up to her face. "How about we get training for the next gym battle and you can join mine and Snivy route for our first Showcase?"

Swablu expression did a one-eighty after being told this. "Swablu!"

A smile formed on Max's face as he looked at he looked at this. ' _You have a crush on her.'_

Max had a sudden shock before turning to Karlia who gave him a knowing look. Max had a light blush on his face as he looked away from his partner. "I do not."

Karlia rolled his eyes at Max's attempt at denial. He didn't tell him but everyone on his team knew he had a crush on her. All of Bonnie's knew he had a crush on her with Diancie hoping they would get together and she was rather naive due to her age for Arceus sakes. ' _Yeah, yeah whatever you say.'_

"Hey Max what you say we see if anyone would have a Tag battle with us?" Bonnie gave him her adorable smile causing Max blushed ever so slightly at it.

"S-sure." Max stuttered before composing himself. "We can use it as practice."

Karla turned to Diancie who had a wishful look in her eyes at this. ' _You really want them to get together don't you?'_

Diancie had a giggle before replying to the telepath a dreamy look in her eyes. She could already picture their wedding in her mind. " _Of course it's my job to make sure that my big sister has someone who will take care of her after all."_

Bonnie had the strangest feeling for a second. She felt like apologizing to her big brother. ' _I wonder what that all about.'_

* * *

Serena watched on the railings as the current battle was coming to a close. Ash walked up to her with Pikachu by the side. Serena brought herself up from the railings as she looked at him. "So who did Heracross get switched with?"

They had both called Oak and well turns out things were a bit calmer though it hanged on a razor edge. Torterra had taken up to helping Bulbasaur and Braviary and Lucario had ended up joining them with keeping the peace. Understandably Serena decided it was best to have him stay until things got better. Ash, however, had decided to switch out Heracross and that was surprisingly taking a lot longer than it should.

"Yep, Meganium was pretty much the only one he could get without walking into the Ranch." Ash actually felt incredibly bad for Oak. It seemed that opening his Ranch for the other Professors to use was a terrible idea hindsight. They mostly kept dumbing the unruly pokemon on him.

Just thinking about it one couldn't pity the poor Professor. "You know Ash, I can't help but feel its partly my fault."

"Ash? Ash Ketchum, is that really you?" The two turned around to see another trainer with a black cape like him, this one with a shield. The light Bluenette looked familiar to Ash who quickly remembered who it was.

"Clair? What are you doing here?" Ash didn't expect to see the Blackthorn City gym leader here in Kalos of all places.

"That's a rather complicated matter." Clair looked at Ash. "Still I almost didn't recognize you." She looked back at the cape. "I didn't expect that you would be a Frontier Brain."

"Well, that's also rather complicated as well." Ash had a light chuckle. He turned to Serena. "Oh right, Serena this is Clair the Blackthorn Gym Leader."

"I know she was the judge in the Blackthorne Contest," Serena answered as Clair had a small smile at this.

"What can I say I do enjoy watching them." Clair leaned in a bit to Serena. "By the way, I felt that you really should have won that contest."

Serena sighed as she remembered this. Blackthorn was her last contest in the Johto region and sadly it was the one where she came so close only to lose due to Judge vote. "I don't want to think about it."

A few minutes later Ash was explaining why he was a Frontier Brain to Clair. The Dragon-Type trainer looked at the teenager with a curious look. "So you're basically an honorary part of the Battle Frontier?"

"Well right now yeah, though I still have an offer to become a full part of it should I decide too." Ash looked around watching as a few more trainers challenged each other and almost seemed to avoid going near him or Clair.

Serena looked at the Johto Gym Leader with a questioning look. "So why are you here? Shouldn't you be back in Johto for the Silver League?"

Clair let out a sigh. "The incident in the Sinnoh League caused a bit of a stir the Interregional League Committee, it has been making several reforms and changes to the Leagues under its care, and right now they closed the Kanto-Johto Gyms for a year because of it." She looked at her drink of warm tea. "I actually came here with a friend of mine Janine the gym leader of Fuchsia City."

"Wait isn't Koga the gym leader of Fuchsia City?" Ash remembered his battle with the gym battle with Koga during his first trip through Kanto back when he was just starting out.

"He's actually apart of the Elite Four now, Janine is his daughter and currently runs the gym." A moment of silence came over them as Clair looked at Serena. "I know I probably shouldn't ask this but are you both together?"

"Did you not see the news?" Serena was starting to wonder how Clair didn't know that it was them who stopped Tobias or that their relationship was now public knowledge thanks to her dad.

"I was away training in the wilds up until a week ago, I still don't know all that has happened." Clair looked at the two of them as she saw them look at each other with unsure faces. "I take it you both know what happened?"

Serena turned to her. "Well, we kinda were there." The honey haired girl looked at Ash before continuing. "We actually stopped Tobias from killing Mr. Goodshow."

Clair looked at the two of them in surprise. They were the ones who went up against such a person. "Well, I guess I can understand it." She did see Ash stop a bunch of Team Rocket agents who seem to follow so this probably was normal for him. "So I take it that you're both in a relationship then?"

"Yes, we are in a relationship." Ash look and was surprised as Clair just seemed to look confused at this. She looked at both Serena and Ash before finally speaking up.

"You know I honestly thought that you and the Cerulean Gym leader were together." Clair words caused an awkward silence to befall the couple.

* * *

On the other side of the building, Mismagius had floated into the building. It reminded her of her home yet unlike the rundown place this building seemed like it was well maintained. Floating in the hallway the shiny ghost type looked at all the paintings adorning the hallways. ' _Maybe this is one of those places were they host Showcases.'_

"What are you doing outside your pokeball?" Mismagius turned to the maid as she looked at the ghost type. She had a sigh as Mismagius just stared at her. "Come along with me."

Mismagius looked at the woman confused as she walked down the hallway. She turned back and motioned for the ghost type to come with her. After a bit of debating Mismagius followed her.

The maid led the pokemon with her to the general area. Mismagius looked at all the humans wondering if they were all trainers and then her eyes landed on Ash and Serena. "Mismagius."

The maid turned to the trainers that the ghost type was looking at and took hold her extensions in her front to lead her towards them. "Excuse me." Ash and Serena turned as the maid pulled Mismagius to them. "I found your Mismagius was wandering through the hallways."

Mismagius blushed at this. Truth be told she was thinking of making herself known to them and hoping one of them would capture her. " _Wait I think I saw you before."_ Mawile thought about it for a few moments. " _I saw you in the forest."_

Pancham was next to speak as he gave her a raised eyebrow. " _You've been following us haven't you?"_

" _Yes, but you see it's for a good reason."_ She felt herself starting to panic as the Pokemon and the two trainers looked at her.

" _What exactly-"_ Pikachu tried to speak but unfortunately Mismagius cut him.

" _I wanted either of them to capture me!"_ Mismagius looked in embarrassment after blurting it out.

Pikachu mouth hanged open for a split second before he spoke. " _Did I hear that correctly?"_

The maid gave the two trainers an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry but you would have to put her in her pokeball."

Serena stood up with Ash following behind. "It's no worries we were leaving soon anyway."

With no one seeming to challenge them both Ash and Serena decided it was best that they return to there travels anyway. They both turned to the ghost type floating in front of them unsure about what to do about her. Clair got up from her seat as well. "I'm also leaving it was nice of you to have me here."

* * *

A few minutes later the three of them stood outside the building with the Mismagius floating just behind them. Clair turned to Ash with an inquisitive look on her face. She had done a bit of thinking about why Ash was here in Kalos. "I take it that you're competing in the Kalos League?"

Ash gave the Johto gym leader a nod. He pulled out his badge case to show her. "Yep, so far I got the badges from Santalune and Cyllage City." He put the badge case away. "Though I don't know where to go next."

"Well, Shalour City is the closest City with a gym." The two of them turned to each other as they knew someone from Shalour City already. Clair turned to Serena. "It also has a Showcase as well I hear they are somewhat similar to Contests." With that Clair left waving back to the two of them.

Mismagius floated there as the two turned to her. The ghost type almost wished she knew how to turn invisible like her adopted parents. Serena decided to break the ice on this. "How do you know us?"

" _My Uncle, a Rotom use to possess the old tv we had and allow me to watch tv and I saw the two of you with your pokemon standing up to Tobias and it inspired me to journey on my own."_ She looked down in embarrassment. " _I happened to see you both on the path and thought I would follow you for a bit and maybe one of you could catch me."_

There was a pause of silence between them. It wasn't every day that a pokemon comes asking to be captured yet the fact was she was doing it because she was star struck. Starstruck by them. After giving it a bit of thought Ash asked her a question, "Well do you prefer battling in gyms or something like contest and Showcases?"

" _Both!"_ Mismagius answer seemed to cause both trainers to look at one another.

Pikachu decided to add it his thoughts about this. " _Well, I guess it's a good thing that Oak gave you a joint registry because it looks like you have one that fits both your teams."_

"That's…" Serena paused as she thought it over. "That's actually a good point." She turned to Ash as the final decision still rests with him. "Are you alright with it?"

Ash pulled out the Premier Ball that he was given the Cyllage mall. "Sure I guess." He held the variant pokeball to the ghost type. Mismagius stared at it for a second before immediately tapping the ball and getting sucked in. The ball didn't even wiggle as it just flashed signaling the capture of Mismagius.

Ash was about to do his usual pose but he stopped himself. This wasn't just his capture but Serena's well. Serena gave him a worried look. "Ash is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong." He had a nervous chuckle. "Come on let's get going we have to get to Shalour City for my third gym badge and your first Showcase!" With that Ash took her hand and gave her a smile. With a quick check on Serena's map, the two of them took off for Shalour City.

Unknown to the group someone was watching them from the forest. Hidden by the shadow of the trees Darkrai looked his eye unmoving from the group. " _At least I have finally found you."_ It retreated into the shadows of the forest making sure to stay close yet far enough away as not to be noticed by the pokemon with them. " _Make your peace for soon you will be meeting Yveltal."_

* * *

Zygarde looked up from his rock. He could feel it almost like a change in the air. This wasn't his normal senses though. It wasn't a shift in the balance of nature that required his attention nor was this a call from one of the other Cores. No, this one was something extremely personal to him.

" _Sereginia…"_ Call it a parental instinct but tonight he could feel it. This swift was one he had waited for a long time. He wondered if the other Cores had felt it throw their connection. Would anyone else sense it? It had almost happened during the Lily of Valley Conference yet it was still too soon even then, but now everything felt like it was going to happen.

Looking at the setting sun the sky awash with an orange glow. Zygarde closed his eye as the light slowly faded away. " _Come sunrise everything will change."_

* * *

 **Yep, everything the chapter that I've been hinting at for a while now is happening. I don't know what else you want me to talk about. Ok well, the Chateaus will continue to appear and I figured that this could serve as an introduction to them. As for Mismagius well, you can't say you expect a wild Pokemon to simply show up in a place full of trainers.** **I admit this chapter mostly ties up loose ends and set up things for later on. Plus I was at a stag on what to write as a battle.**

 **I'll cya all next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Well everyone for two months I made and posted for this story just about twenty-five chapters and a prologue. I'll be honest I'm going to be taking a break as well I literally spent all my free time o this. So I hope you all like it. A usual thanks to the last group of reviewers** **Glace2, Amourshiper35, knight7572, Ri2, cjthepinoy and Guest. A special thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and read this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon Franchise. Its the creation and property of Game Freak.**

* * *

After watching the sun disappear over the horizon they had decided to set up camp. Above head, the clouds slowly covered the moon as an eerie wind blew through the camp. Serena tense up slightly as the breeze blow over her. "Hey, Serena are you alright?"

She relaxed as she looked at Ash. She was just getting a bit jumpy is all. Just cause they were in a creepy forest at night didn't mean that someone was watching them. Well anymore at least. "Yes, Ash I'm fine it's just the wind."

"Alright then." He unclipped his pokeball and tossed them out into the air. "Come on out everyone!"

In a flash, his current line up all appeared. It took a second as Fletchinder, Hawlucha, and Froakie noticed that Heracross wasn't with them and instead they had two newcomers. Meganium gave Ash an affectionate tackle. " _Ash it's been so long!"_

Ash gave the fully evolved grass type a chuckle as she pulled back. He still didn't know when she had evolved but she was still her same old self. Well minus a crush that he apparently didn't know she had. "Good to see you too Meganium."

The grass type's attention soon fell on Serena. The honey haired girl almost felt like she was being sized up by Meganium. " _Well, I see you managed to keep Ash in one piece."_ Finally, after a tense moment, Meganium gave her a friendly smile. The grass type looked to the side noticing the rest of the group save Mawile. Extending a vine to them she shot the group a friendly smile introducing herself. " _Nice to meet you I'm Meganium, I was with Ash though Johto."_

The grass type felt a tap to the side and turned to see Mawile waving at her. " _Don't forget about me."_ The steel and fairy type gave the Johto native a friendly smile before she gave her a questioning look. " _Wait were you once the Bayleaf that had a crush on Ash?"_

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head when Meganium turned her to gaze at him. " _Well, she wanted to know about everyone, and well since we don't spend much time in our pokeballs."_ He held his paws up in front of him. " _In my defense, I did tell her that you got over it and a few of my embarrassing moments."_

Meganium rolled her eyes at the electric type. She wasn't really mad at him. Maybe he had grown used to it thanks to traveling with Ash and Serena. " _Ok then."_

Serena pulled off her pokeballs and tossed them into the air. In a flash everyone else was set free with Zoroark having a stretch, Braixen a small yawn from her nap, Audino fully awake. Absol, however, was in a complete panic. " _Everyone be on our guard!"_

The disaster pokemon's warnings didn't go unnoticed as not soon after a Dark Pulse came aimed right for Serena. Ash acted fast and pulled Serena down as the Dark Pulse past right by everyone else and slammed into a nearby tree. Mismagius looked into the forest and gasp at what she saw. " _It's a Darkrai!"_

Ash and Serena picked themselves up and looked at where the pokemon were looking. True to Mismagius words a Darkrai floated out of the forest its gave fixed on Absol. " _I didn't expect an Absol to be in your thrall."_

The Pitch Black pokemon's words caused Absol to growl at him. Ash and Serena recognized just who this particular Darkrai was. "Your the Darkrai that was with Tobias!" Ash grit his teeth expecting the unstable man to appear from the shadows and join the mythical Pokemon. "Why are you here?!"

Darkrai response was to point at both him and Serena. It didn't matter him that they could understand what he was saying. Actually, it made this somewhat easier in the short run. " _I am here to bring you both to justice."_

The Dark type's choice of words naturally brought a hostile response from everyone there. Hawlucha glared at the Pitch Black pokemon in disgust. " _What kind of justice is there in attacking a defensively human from behind!"_ He pointed a claw from his left hand at him while making a fist with his right. " _If you are seeking justice then I suggest you start by apologizing to us!"_

Darkrai had to respect the Wrestling pokemon bravery. Most Pokemon wouldn't dare talk back to him. Still, though he glared at the fighting-flying type. " _How dare you tell me what is justice!"_ The wind seems to pick up behind at that moment. " _Our cause was a just one, everything we did was for the sake of the world and to bring an end to an evil empire!"_

Ash couldn't stand listening to this. He was making Mr. Goodshow an old man who lives 's work was put into the Pokemon League into a villainous tyrant. He couldn't let Darkrai continue with this. "Enough he wasn't some monster!" He clutched his fist at the thought. "You were trying to kill an old man!"

Darkrai's rage could almost be visibly seen flowing off his body. " _What gives you the right to tell me what is and what isn't justice!"_ Darkrai looked Ash down as everyone readied themselves for the inevitable battle. " _Is it because that you've been called a Pokemon Master?"_ Darkrai had distaste at this. " _I heard about it from the_ _Shamouti trio just before I came to track you down."_

Darkrai started to laugh at suddenly stopped his expression hardening as electricity arced around him. He fired a Thunderbolt which was almost immediately blocked by one from Pikachu. A explosions kicking up before a barrage of Dark Void was fired at the group throw it.

Everyone scattered about as Darkrai flew forward his eyes glowing as he caught Hawlucha in a Psychic attack. He tossed him into Mismagius who was about to toss a Shadow Ball his way. Instead, her attack hit Hawlucha. Mismagius immediately gave an apologetic look to the Wrestling pokemon. " _Oh no, I didn't mean to hit you!"_

Unfortunately for her, a Dark Pulse was launched right at her knocking the ghost type into a nearby tree. Darkrai turned and brought his hand up using psychic to halt the Flamethrower that Braixen attacked him with. He was knocked down by an Aerial Ace from Zoroark as his contraction was on the Fox Pokemon.

Darkrai turned around letting loose an Ice Beam. Zoroark eyes flashed as she expertly dodged the attack. Zoroark came with a Night Slash as Darkrai hastily through up a Dark Pulse managing to knock her back. He was knocked forward by an Energy Ball formed by Meganium. Darkrai turned around and formed a sludge-like orb in his hands. Just like with Thunderbolt, the original learned this in order to counter two of the three pokemon he expected to face.

" _Take this!"_ He tossed the Sludge Bomb at Meganium who tried to dodge the attack. Meganium, however, couldn't get out of the way in time and get hit by the super effective attack. Darkrai quickly floated backward taking a grazing hit from Fletchinder's Flame Charge. Darkrai was about to respond with a barrage of Frubbles hit his face. Darkrai naturally tried to remove the offending substance. " _What is this stuff?!"_

A surge of electricity flowed through his body as Pikachu's Thunderbolt landed square into his chest. It was then followed up by a Flamethrower from Braixen to his side. Darkrai's body glowed as he used Psychic sending a forceful push in all directions knocking everyone off their feet.

Ash was starting to feel a bit hopeful. While Darkrai was arguably stronger than everyone here they outnumbered him almost twenty to one. However, Darkrai was realizing this as well as a dark orb formed in his hands. "Every quick get out of the way!"

Darkrai let loose a barrage of Dark Void orbs all around. A few of them managed to hit there marks with Audino, Absol, Fletchinder, Meganium, and Mismagius all being hit. The spheres expanding as they fell into a deep sleep. Others like Pikachu, Zoroark, Froakie, and Hawlucha were about to dodge the ones aimed at them. Braixen negated the one aimed at her with Flamethrower. The one aimed at Mawile outright missed her.

Instead, the orb trailed off to the side and hit Serena before she could properly defend herself. She collapsed as Ash raced to her. He caught her before she could land on the ground yet started to groan as Darkrai's bad dreams took hold of everyone as the fell asleep.

Darkrai looked at the lessened number of opponents He started to feel much better about his chances now. He wouldn't admit it out loud but there was no way he could fight that many opponents and win. True he was considered a mythical or legendary pokemon but even he know that numbers could overwhelm those that were stronger. Darkrai attention, however, was brought to the unconscious honey haired girl. " _This makes things so much easier."_

Doubts of Darkrai appeared all around them before they each fired a Dark Pulse from their hands. Unknown on who was the real one everyone took to dodging only for the attacks aimed at the pokemon to nothing. The real Darkrai had a mental smirk as he fired the real one right at the two humans.

The pokemon had looks of horror as they realized Darkrai had tricked them. The attack raced to fast for a proper counter attack all they could do was yell out. " _Ash/Serena!"_

Time seemed to slow down for Ash as the Dark Pulse came right for him and Serena. Reacting on instinct Ash aura gatherer along his hand before expanding outward. Just as the attack was about to hit it was meet with something reminiscent of a blade made of aura. After a few tense moments Ash powered through and finally, the attack ceased.

Darkrai expression was almost priceless. He was completely dumbfounded by this. He stopped his attack. A human had stopped his attack and he used aura to do it. Aura was a rare ability as is for humans which said nothing of it practically being a dead art form with how few still could use it. " _Impossible. This is impossible!"_ Darkrai fist clenched together as he looked like he was about to go rabid. " _How do you have the power of aura?!"_

Ash placed Serena down as he stared Darkrai down. The aura blade still in his hand as he looked down at the Pitch Black pokemon. "Don't even know myself." He leveled the blade to Darkrai, "And I don't care why it is."

Around Darkrai, the pokemon that were still conscious got ready for the next round with him. Ash himself was ready to join them finally having enough of just standing around. Another Psychic wave came off of Darkrai in all directions as his anger boiled at these turn of events. " _So be it!"_

The pokemon and Ash wasted no time as they surged forward with Darkrai meeting them. As they did lying on the ground Serena twitched about as her nightmare started to become more than just a bad dream.

* * *

Serena walked down an empty street all by herself. She looked around hoping to find anyone. All around her was nothing but pure silence. Serena started to panic her body almost shaking at the prospect that she was by herself. She called out to the seemly abandoned city. "Hello! Is anyone there!?"

The sky's turned a dark red overhead as she yelled out. A dark stream of energy hit the ground right in front of her throwing Serena back and on the ground. Storm clouds swirled overhead as a whispering voice called out. "You shouldn't be."

Serena pulled herself up before noticing that her surroundings had changed. She was just outside her home back in Vaniville town. She walked past the gate taking notice that Rhyhouse wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Rhyhorn?"

She looked around hoping that this was just a trick of her mind. The same whisper from before spoke past her ears ever so lightly. "He shouldn't be here."

She started to visibly shake as panic mixed with dread was filling her mind. She took a few breaths to calm herself. "Why? Why am I so shaken up by it?"

She decided to push these thoughts behind her. Opening the door to her home she was greeted with nothing. The home was devoid of furniture, devoid of any signs it was ever lived in. Serena couldn't believe she was seeing this. She raced in looking around the building for any sign that this was a trick. "Mom! Fletchling!" Serena was met with no reply from anyone. "Mom where are you!?"

Panic quickly returned to her mind. She took off upstairs racing for her bedroom. Instead of being greeted with her room full of clothes, toys, and pictures she was met with nothing. Serena's face showed no emotion as she just stood in the doorway. Slowly she entered the room as a lone tear fell from her check. The whisper from before once again spoke to her. "She only moved here for you."

Serena knew what the voice was saying was true. She told her that when she was young. She moved so she could raise her daughter in a nice quiet town. "But why is nothing here?"

The silence was her answer as Serena looked at the window her reflection staring right back at her. She reached out to it as her eyes just stared right back at her. As she did tears feel out the corners of her eyes. "No, no you can't mean."

Serena closed her eyes shaking her head before she opened them again. Her surroundings were that of Sycamore's lab. In front of her was a figure cloaked in shadow, to the side was Sycamore and lined up was the three pokemon he offered as starters. Her eyes focused on the Fennekin. "Braixen?"

Even though she hadn't been like this in years she could still recognize her. Her sister the one she shared her deepest secrets with. The voice chose this point to speak to her. "You shouldn't have been given her."

Serena froze up as the words seemed to echo in her mind. The shadowed figured pointed at the fire type. "I choose Fennekin!"

Serena watched as the figure picked up her partner. Serena couldn't stand by at this. "You can't take her." She tried to grab the figure but past right through both of them. "What just happened?"

" _Thanks for picking me."_ Serena turned as she watched her give the figure a smile. She looked at her a feeling of betrayal plastered all over her face. Didn't she notice her?

She watched as the shadowed figure walked out of the lab with Fennekin in her arms. Serena tried to cash after the figure but no matter what she did they just seemed to get further and further from her. Finally, they disappeared from her sight. She collapsed on her knees tears falling from her face. "No."

The light was fading all around her. She looked at images of each of her friends. Each one walking right by her without even noticing her. The sound of crying reached her ears as she looked up seeing her mother. She was in a hospital bed and in her arms wrapped in a blanket was a baby. The child didn't respond to anything she did. "Serena please," Grace's voice was hoarse as tears continued to fall from her bloodshot eyes. "Arceus please don't do this to me." She closed her eyes as her face was full of nothing but despair. Try as she might her pleas were unanswered as she held the infant in her arms. "Please don't do this to her."

Hearing this Serena looked at the baby in her arms. She was looking at herself. She didn't even react. She just stared at the scene in front of her. Finally, she walked to the scene. Looking at the infant her. Serena gasped her eyes widened as she realized why she wasn't moving.

She was dead. She was born into the world dying that much she knew. Her mother had told her about how that night she spent it with her. Their only night together. The voice from before returned as Serena looked on. "You weren't supposed to live, you shouldn't even be alive."

She tried to create a comeback to the voice. She really wanted to dismiss this yet she just could. "No, I shouldn't."

She closed her eyes as she just stood there. Suddenly she found herself back on the ground in the forest. She was back in her six-year-old body and the outfit she wore all those years ago on that fateful day. She could feel the pain in her knee. "He's not coming for you."

"No that can't be." She couldn't believe this. Ash would be here for her. He had to be

 _"Yeah, I remember hearing that you had gotten your first Pokémon. It got me so psyched for mine, that I kinda stayed up and overslept."_ That sentence ranged in her mind. Was it because of her that Ash didn't succeed. Did she handicap him without his knowledge?

"It's all your fault." She couldn't take it anymore. The voice was right she shouldn't even be alive. She just lay there crying to herself.

* * *

Darkrai pushed his Psychic forwards in front of him as he broke the Fire Blast attack Braixen had sent him in two. He dodged to the side as Ash's aura blade came next to him followed closely by an Iron Tail from Pikachu. Darkrai countered it was a Dark Pulse blowing the two of them back.

Mawile jumped forward her arm covered in a purple energy as she nailed Darkrai with a Sucker Punch. Darkrai glared at her in annoyance grabbed her with his hands before tossing her at a nearby rock as hard as he could. " _Annoying ground dweller!"_

"Mawile!" Ash screamed swinging his aura blade with renewed fury. Darkrai raised his arm upon instinct as it connected. The pain almost reminding Darkrai of a Cut or even a Slash attack. "Why did you have to do that!"

Ash swang they bladed again and again as Darkrai dodged each of his novice strikes. " _Why would you care about how I fight?"_ Darkrai's eyes glowed as he held Ash before tossing him away and back into the ground. His aura blade dissipating as he lost his grip on it. " _I could say the same for you. I see humans use the blade you are terrible at it!"_

Darkrai formed a Sludge Bomb aimed right at him before quickly changing the target and destroying a round of frubbles sent at him. Darkrai turned his attention and fired a Dark Pulse right at the Bubble Frog pokemon knocking him into a nearby tree. Darkrai glowed as rocs fallen branches and the like floated up before being thrown at him burying him under its weight.

"Froakie!" Ash yelled as he ignored the pain in his body. His aura flashing as he formed another blade and slash back at Darkrai who in surprise dodged too late and took a glancing strike.

Darkrai floated away from this dodging a Thunderbolt and Flamethrower at just the last minute. " _He had chosen his fate when he decided to help you!"_ Darkrai dodged Zoroark attempt at an Aerial Ace firing a Sludge Bomb right at the Illusion Fox Pokemon knocking her to the ground. " _So if he dies so be it!."_

Darkrai arced with electricity before firing it at Braixen. The Thunderbolt managing to punch through her Heat Wave, striking her with a surge of electricity. Darkrai just afterward turned around and blasted Pikachu away with a Sludge Bomb. He followed it up with a Dark Pulse at Ash who quickly used his aura blade to attempt to protect himself.

Ash could feel himself sliding backwards as Darkrai put on the pressure from his Dark Pulse. Within the rubble pile of rocks and branches, Froakie tried to break out. Froakie watched on as Darkrai slowly overwhelmed Ash. Froakie could feel something rising up from within him as he watched this. ' _No!'_

A glow broke through the rumble before it was tossed aside with a flash of light shooting out of it. Darkrai turned it in surprise. " _What the-"_

He didn't get to finish at he was knocked off of Ash thanks to an Aerial Ace from a still glowing figure. Froakie's body grew becoming more defined, the frubbles that seemed to form a cape morphed into a scarf around his neck. Finally, the glow ceased as Froakie was finishing evolving into Frogadier.

"You evolved!" Ash forgot for a brief moment of the life or death struggle as he just stared at this. Frogadier gave him a passing smile. They returned their attention to Darkrai as he got back up.

The nightmare-inducing pokemon raised his hands up as Fletchinder and Meganium both groaned as he used Dream Eater on them. His wounds healing as he glared down. The sound of a bell chiming caught everyone's attention. Audino stood up with Heal Bell fading away as everyone Darkrai had put to sleep finally started to wake up.

Hawlucha groaned holding his head. He was greeted with Mismagius who had an apologetic expression on her face. " _I'm sorry I wasn't supposed to hit you with Shadow Ball!"_

Hawlucha held his claw hand up to stop her. " _It's alright I know it isn't your fault."_ He turned his attention to Darkrai as the other pulled themselves back up. " _We have much more important things to deal with."_

Darkrai looked at all of this mentally cursing at his luck. His gaze moved across the group before falling on Serena. The effects of Dark Void should be lifted and yet the girl wasn't moving. A rather dark laugh escaped him. Ash growled at this. "What's so funny?"

" _Your mate hasn't gotten up."_ At his words, Ash turned and noticed that Serena hadn't moved. Her eyes were open but there was no hint of her knowing where she was. As if there was nothing behind those eyes. " _It seems the nightmares has broken her mind, she must have had a lot more issues than anyone realized for that to happen."_ The Pitch Black pokemon let out a shrug. " _At least she's as good as dead anyway."_

A tear fell from Ash's check at this. He looked back his anger no longer visible on his face yet in his eyes one could see it. The pure hatred for the Pokemon in front of him. Darkrai seemed to float back ever so slightly just by looking at them. Ash spoke his voice calm yet burning with the hint of his anger within each word. "I will never forgive you for what you have done."

His words were shared with everyone there, especially with Braixen and Serena's other pokemon. Even Audino who wasn't a fighter looked ready to viciously assault him. Darkrai knew now he had to put everything into this. With a dark glow, he rose his special attack thanks to Nasty Plot. He then let loose as wide of a Dark Pulse as he could as everyone raced forward to attack him.

* * *

Serena continued to wallow in her despair alone within her mind. Nothing but darkness surrounded her. The crying six-year-old her felt a hand on her shoulder. As her voice spoke to her. "What's wrong?"

Turning around she was greeted with her. Looking right at her was her ten-year-old self wearing the outfit from the very first day she became a pokemon trainer. Serena looked back at her doubt sitting up. A faint light shined as the two of them said on the small bit of land with water around them. "I shouldn't exist."

Her respond caused the double to tilt her head in confusion. She looked around to see if anyone was with them but found nothing. "Who told you that?"

"The voice did." Serena closed her eyes as she recounted all she saw and all it told her. "Its right I shouldn't be alive." She looked down her sun hat obscuring her face. "I should have died as an infant."

Her double rolled her eyes at hearing this. She soon spoke with the usual sassy tone Serena would give her mother when it came to Rhyhorn racing. "Oh yeah, that voice." She pulled Serena head up to look at her. "Listen to that voice been here for years, it's nothing but your doubts."

"So it's all wrong?" The tears stopped as she looked at her doubt. Unfortunately, her doubt shook her head which caused tears to form once again. "It's all true then?"

Her doubt gave her a stern look as she saw the tears forming up. "I didn't say it was true I just said that they weren't wrong."

She motioned to the side as Serena saw a memory of the past. She saw her mother giving her four-year-old self freshly baked cookies. It was followed by the two of them falling asleep together watching a movie together. "Do you think your mother would be happy if you had died?"

Memories came flooding before her. From being read bedtime stories to helping her mother with Rhyhorn, to their trips together, even to their scales over Rhyhorn racing. Serena looked on at these as a smile formed on her face. "No, I wouldn't want that to ever happen to her."

As soon as she said those words the light up from above seem to brighten ever so slowly. Her double looked up at this with a smile. She turned back to Serena with another question. "Do you regret that you got to become Fenniken's trainer?"

Memories rushed by of the two of them. Of her and Fennekin running together across the fields of Kalos with Bonnie and Clemont, Of there shopping journey in Unova, when she evolved into Braixen, her confessing her deepest secrets. Finally, the biggest was when she asked that they made one another sisters instead of just friends, or a trainer and her pokemon. "No, I wouldn't change that for the world."

The light started to reflect back on the water with how bright it was starting to get yet the shadow of doubt still gripped nearly everything. "What about Ash do you really think that you ruined his chances?"

Now that she had time to think about it she realized how silly that actually sounded in her mind. Looking at the pokemon Ash had, all he could do, and well he could turn a new team of pokemon into one's ready for the Pokemon League. It said nothing of his other accomplishments. "No, I was just in the moment."

Serena looked around as the shadows still covered much of everything around her. The double yet out a sigh. "I see you still hold the doubt about what you are, and what that would mean about who you are."

The flood of memories of her talking to pokemon, a large number of times she used pokemon attacks, even the times when ate pokemon food. Finally, it was joined with her revelation that she could speak pokemon along with that ever vivid dream. Serena looked at her double in the eyes. "It's just," She broke eye contact and looked down. "Would I still be me?"

Her double stood up and held her hand out to help her back up. Serena took it and was pulled back up to her feet. The other Serena started to fade right before her eyes slowly. "Look to yourself for that answer."

As she disappeared Serena stood alone with nothing but herself. Closing her eyes she recalled all of her memories. As she did so small twinkles of light started to float around her. Each one expanded as flashes of her memories were seen.

The first few were of her and her mother and growing up in Vaniville Town. Her teasing from the kids, her befriending of the local pokemon, and her many failed attempts at catching Fletchling. A smile formed on her face as she recalled the last one were her mother was proud of her.

The next few to expand were of her and her friends. All her travels with Bonnie and Clemont, the trainers who she meets with her travels, the tips she shared with Dawn and waving bye to Bonnie as she and max left on their journey together. A giggle escapes her lips as she thought of all the times Bonnie embarrassed Clemont.

She recalled each of the meetings with her team. From her first few day's with Fennekin, healing Ralts back to full health, to befriending a wild Eevee, helping a Snivy and a flashy Riolu with their problems. Finding Zorua in the alleyways of a city, the sadness of having to leave her for help. Finally, she recalls Popplio hatching and calling her mama.

A wind kicked up as her face blushed. These memories constant of the man she loved. From the faithful meeting at Oaks camp, her sadness at having to leave him, the letters they shared, meeting him again after all these years. Finally, Ho-Oh herself blessing their love before coming to Kalos. "Ash, I love you always."

Opening her eyes she was greeted with a grove of trees a lite by the rays of the sun reflecting on the water. The sight was wonderful, calming, and beautiful. She looked at the water seeing herself now back at her proper age staring back at her. "It doesn't matter." The water rippled as another image different yet still her, all the same, stared back. "I'm still me."

* * *

Sparks of two Thunderbolts colliding filled up the sky followed by the sounds of small explosions from the clashing of attacks. Darkrai body glowed as he forceful held back a Water Pulse, Flamethrower, and Thunderbolt for a brief moment before the attacks collided with one another and create another explosion. The wind blows back from this explosion as Ash was started feel himself started to tire, his crude aura blades started to flicker out. Darkrai rose back up looking feeling the strain of constant battle. He was just about spent. He had to give them credit they were close to bringing him down. Yet they were in no better shape.

Braixen body glowed from blaze as both she and Frogadier leaned on one another for support. Meganium and Hawlucha were on their knees. Zoroark was out cold having taken a Thunderbolt for Popplio. Audino was just finally pulling herself back up. He also looked at the Pikachu that still sparking its checks. That Pikachu wasn't normal giving him a run for his money. Darkrai gaze turned to the rest still standing against him.

" _You are a cut above the rest that much I would admit."_ Darkrai reached into a natural pocket housed within his neck. " _Luckily I had a contingency just in case."_ The sound of a spray bottle was heard as Darkrai tossed empty bottle right in front of them.

They cursed their luck at this. Pikachu just couldn't believe that he had brought one of it with him. " _Oh, you have got to be kidding me how did he get his hands on a Full Restore!"_

Darkrai just laughed as all the damage they had inflicted on him was healed almost in an instant. All there drive and all they had done rendered null by the healing spray. Darkrai floated up as electricity arced between his hands. Now he will finally end them." _I took it from Tobias' things just after I broke the others out."_

With that, a thunderbolt came arcing from him right down at the group. "Enough!" A Moonblast intercepted it causing the two attacks to explode. Darkrai tensed up a feeling of panic came over him after seeing the attack before turning his head to the source.

His eyes went wide as he realized that it wasn't the fairy type who humiliate him. Standing there was Serena with her hand outstretched. Ash looked at his girlfriend as a sense of relief washed over him. " _How are you even…"_ Darkrai stopped as he sensed it. The energy of one such like himself coming from her. He floated backwards a bit fear on his face. He could sense a connection likely to a parent from it. He now had a good idea just who it was. " _I'm done."_

Darkrai fired a Dark Pulse right at the ground below him kicking up dust into the air. As it cleared they could see that Darkrai was gone. Tension filled the air as the group waited for Darkrai to return. They only started to calm down after only several minutes had passed by, along with the others finally pulling themselves up.

Ash's aura blade finally dissipated as he felt himself groan from all the pain he had suffered. He nearly fell over from both it and exhaustion before being caught by Serena. The honey haired girl noticed all the bruises and cuts all over his body with worry written all over her face. "Ash how did this happen?!"

Ash almost wanted to chuckle at all of this. He was worried about her not too long ago and here she was doing the same. "It kinda happened while you were asleep."

Several minutes later the group and their pokemon took time to heal as the crisis with Darkrai seemed to finally be over. Serena wrapped the bandages around Ash's chest. She couldn't believe that he literally fought a Darkrai, even with using his aura that still was no excuse in her eyes for him to do something like that. "Ash that was extremely reckless of you!"

Ash let out a sigh as her words. "I know but what other choice did we have?" It wasn't long ago that the Dark Pulse came down on them Darkrai intends of ending both of them. "I couldn't just stand by Serena not with you unconscious and him trying to attack us whenever he got the chance." He looked into her eyes. "I thought I lost you."

Serena eyes locked with his own as she could see that he almost thought she was gone. She was almost at a total lost for words. All she could do was give a low whisper. "Ash…"

The two looked at each other almost as if lost in the other's eyes. A faint glow started to pulsate through the clearing slowly causing the Pokemon to feel more alive. Pikachu pointed a paw forward as another glow caught his attention. " _Everyone look."_

Walking into their clearing covered in a faint glow from her horns was one of the National symbols of Kalos and one of the regions legendary pokemon, the Life Bringer, know simply as Xerneas.

Xerneas looked at the group before her as her eyes scanned the pokemon first. The faint burst of life energy was augmenting their natural healing and they should soon be back to full health. Her eyes moved to Ash the Life Bringer took note of the unique aura coming off of him. It was wild, almost uncontrollable, yet it was also calm and rather inspiring. It was also way stronger then what a human could realistically handle.

She could feel the connection within it. A bound that strengthen it and allowed him to stand unharmed from his own power. Her eyes fell on the girl. Just like Darkrai, she could feel it. The connection to her progenitor. The bond that she shared with him had been passed down and with it, there was no denying it.

The group watched in awe as the legendary pokemon walked forward to Serena. " _I suddenly feel strange."_ Zygarde, her son was unexpected and even with the warning, she felt that same feeling once again. " _Perhaps this is how grandmothers are supposed to feel when meeting their grandchild for the first time."_

Total disbelief was felt by nearly everyone there. Except for the one person who Xerneas had just made the statement for. Serena could feel it within herself. A connection with the Life Pokemon something along the lines of being related to a family. "Serena do you know what Xerneas is talking about?"

Serena drew her attention to Ash. The person who captured her heart all those years ago. She could feel it within her. It was waiting to show itself. She took his hands with her own. "Ash, whatever happens, would you still love me?"

He stared at her eyes for a moment the two leaning in ever slowly. He squeezed her hand. "Whatever it is, it doesn't change how I feel about you."

Their lips meet as an ever faint glow surrounded Ash. Another glow joined it this time from Serena. When the two meet three dim lights red, blue and green appeared just over her chest. As soon as Ash pulled back everyone watched a mix glow of three lights came from these lights surrounding Serena as her body seemed to change.

When the light dimmed almost everyone looked at Serena with a mix of awe and surprise. None more so than Ash as he looked at her new form. Xerneas for her part was surprised not by her change of form but by the way it had been triggered. It wasn't by her own will but rather the bond of which they the two shared.

Serena raised her hand to her face as she looked at its green coloration. She looked down her body recalling all the traits from her dream and taking a look at them for the first time in real life. The white color of her form noticing how the dress like flaps reminded her of Gardevoir's. Her honey-colored hair was now knee length and the most human-like of all parts of her. The feeling of the ribbons coming from her back moving almost on their own yet still responding to her thoughts. Finally the three sets of jewels each one a different color with its shape reminding her of her heritage in more ways than one.

She quickly felt self-conscious as she watched Ash stare at her. She blushed looking away from him her voice has a bit of nervousness to it. " _H-how do I look?"_

* * *

Darkrai was in a panic as he floated his thoughts on what had just happened. What had he just done? He, as the humans say, just signed his death warrant. He had attacked the _offspring_ of Zygarde. " _I'm so dead, I am_ _ **so**_ _dead!"_

He could just imagine what will happen the moment she told him about this. He thought about hiding, laying low until this blows over. Maybe she'll get over it if he never came close to her or her companion. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice that he had floated right into someone.

" _Hey watch it!"_ He paused regaining his bearings as he was greeted with the Shiny Darkrai native to Kalos and much of the Continent as a whole. She glared him her arms crossed. " _What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"_

" _Look I don't have time to talk I just made a huge mistake!"_ Normally he would try to explain why he was in his counterparts territory as was the custom. However, given the fact he basically had a target painted on his back he'll have to take a pass on filling her in.

" _Really what mistake did you make?"_ The normal Darkrai's face paled as soon as he heard that voice. He turned and looked down to see the one thing he didn't want to see. A Zygarde Core Cell looking back at him. " _Also you mind telling me did you see a human girl with the ability of a pokemon somewhere?"_

The blue Zygarde Core was now curious as the Darkrai's expression became one of pure terror. The Shiny Darkrai tapped her counterpart on the shoulder trying to bring him back to reality. " _Hello, you still haven't told me why you are here either!"_

Finally, after looking like a statue for a solid minute, he did the only thing that came to his mind. He ran or rather flew away from them. " _No, I don't want to die!"_

They just blinked watching him race away in pure terror. An awkward silence filled the air as they just blinked at this. The blue core turned to the shiny Darkrai deciding to ignore what he had just witness and ask the question once again. " _I don't suppose you saw her?"_ She replied with a head shake not even understanding why he asked it in the first place anyway.

He groaned at this. It would be so much easier if he could sense energy as well as the others. " _Fine, it looks like I have to enter the human city after all."_

* * *

 **Well at last Serena has awakened her true or other self, depending on who you ask. So how much you want to bet this will change their relationship? She's part Pokemon as well so does that mean some of you think I should let Ash capture his girlfriend? I know its probably what some of you are likely thinking it would happen. Regardless of that, There's actually a lot I can do with how they conduct their relationship and trust me I been waiting for it ever since I began the story.**

 **Also, I know that a lot of problems would be stopped but given that I am savvy enough to recognize this I will like to state right now that Serena can't rely on herself to fix a problem. Legendary and mythical need training after all (or if your Mewtwo you simply have genetic memory feed to you on how to use it) which Serena lacks. That and control. So no don't expect her to be the solution to any problems because she's too unreliable in that regard.**

 **Speaking of which yes she's a pure Fairy Type and yes she can return to human form and that's only because of her parent Zygarde unique power to change form. If it was anyone else then she's struck like that.**

 **Well then I'll cya all next time maybe in a week or so with the next chapter and who knows maybe the first of the specials I talked about. Until then stay golden thanks for reading this.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Yes I know I said I was going to take a week off. Turns out if you love something, and when you're bored enough you will be more then willing to continue something. Well, I must say the last chapter was by far one of the longest I ever wrote so coming off it with this may very well be a bit of a letdown. Regardless I hope you still enjoy it.**

 **Now then, as usual, thanks to the reviewers form the last time I uploaded,** **cjthepinoy, Amourshiper35, knight7572, Colton Fox, SpiritsOfRhythm, Ri2, saptarshiban2003, Glace2, and Guest. Also a special thanks to all the readers, the followers of the story and those who decided to add it to their story favorites. Now that's out of the way on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak. I do not get any money from this work of fanfiction.**

* * *

Silence had gripped the air around them as Ash continued to stare at her. Serena, or was she Sereginia now? ' _No Serena just go with the name your mother gave you.'_ She immediately realized she was going to have to tell or show her mother about this. ' _Hey, mom look I'm part Pokemon because apparently I was saved from dying by one.'_ Admitting to who and what she was is a lot easier when it's just herself.

Ash didn't know how to respond after just witnessing this. His girlfriend was part pokemon after all. Finally, after the shock left him he took her rather smooth filling hands with his own. "You know I guess it makes a lot of sense if you think about it."

Serena looked at him noticing his usual smile. Her heart almost skipping a beat at this. " _You mean you really don't care about it?"_

Ash shook his head. "Not at all." He pushed a bit of her hair out of her eyes. "Actually your very pretty as a pokemon."

They looked at each other Ash's hand rubbing over her face. The two leaned in and their lips met for a brief moment before Serena pulled back as something crossed her mind. " _Wait I'm not stuck looking like this right?"_

She had realized that she couldn't enter Showcases, the tag tournament, or much of anything like this. Xerneas thought about this predicament when a thought crossed the Life bringers mind. " _I have an idea, focus on how you looked before."_

Serena closed her eyes as she tried to focus on the way she looked. As she did the jewels in her chest let off a faint glow before she was covered once again in the red, green and blue glow. When the glow ceased Serena was back to her human self. She opened her eyes and looked down at herself. A smile lit up as she voiced amazement in her tone. "I'm back to being human!"

" _It seems you have inherited your father's form changing abilities in your own way."_ Xerneas found herself in thought about this. It's clear that her granddaughter had a best some basic training but nothing else. That would be a huge problem for her down the road.

Pikachu decided to speak. " _Ok so let me get this straight she's part Pokemon right?"_ He pointed his paw at Serena after saying those words.

" _Well technically yes."_ Xerneas didn't quite understand the human method for categorizing them. She did know that some would debate her as half human yet to Xerneas she was as they called a Pokemon regardless.

Pikachu just looked at her before turning his head to Ash. " _You know Sceptile joked about her being part Pokemon once."_ Well, the electric rodent could now see that he was right without even fully knowing. " _I mean I figured something was up but really she's a Pokemon."_

Xerneas was a bit amazed by how nonchalant they were about this. " _Well, that's putting it simply but yes."_

* * *

A few minutes later the group had gotten into a talk as Xerneas the life bringer found herself the most out of place. The fairy type legendary turned her head as Popplio came to rest in Serena lap. She had heard the water type call her mama at one point. Her eyes turned over to Ash. Legendary Pokemon tend to travel the globe and any person who constantly runs into them catches their notice, and he did seem to match the description of one of them.

The sound of the campfire crackling was all that was heard for as Xerneas could realize that they were waiting. Waiting for someone to break the silence. " _So…"_ Xerneas turned to Serena. " _What do you want to know?"_

So many thoughts raced through Serena's head and yet the one that stood out the most was the one she had to ask. "Who is my other father?"

" _Your other father, if you will, is the child of me and Yveltal, Zygarde."_ Xerneas words actually caused Serena and AAshAsh to give her a questioning look. " _Is something the matter?"_

"Well it's just, don't pokemon tend to be the species of there mother?" Now that Serena had an answer this a thought occurred to her. If she had any children wouldn't they just be near copies of her? For that matter could she even have children? She calmed herself before she went into a panic.

Xerneas was a bit flushed as she thought about how that happened. She and her mate were young and foolish back then. " _Well usually yes but back when I and Yveltal were a couple of young legendaries if you will, all those eons ago and we kinda decided that mating in a surge of Primal Energy was a good idea."_

"Primal Energy? What that?" Ash question was actually something Xerneas could expect. After all, so few records of it remained for people to read.

" _When Arceus created the universe he put a lot more power then he needed into it,"_ Xerneas began recalling the story almost by memory, " _Primal Energy is a remnant of Arceus own divine power from that event. Every being that your kind calls a legendary is infused with a piece of this energy, it's our very essence, and it is what separates us from the rest of Pokemon kind."_ She looked at the two of them still a bit embarrassed by her actions in the past. " _The surge of Primal Energy that we mated in seemed to have allowed us to convince a child of both worlds and with it, Zygarde was born."_

Ash would admit that if Oak or any other professor would hear what they did they would be ecstatic. Ash even felt a bit awed himself at learning what actually makes a Pokemon Legendary. "Does Serena have it?"

Serena turned to Ash with a raised eyebrow. Then she paused recalling Ho-Oh's words to them. She said that Ash was a Pokemon Master, which meant he had to had to be a champion of a legendary after inspiring them. " _She does, I could sense the energy coming from her when she switched forms it may be weaker than I expect but it's there."_

Both teenagers turned to each other the revelation daunting on them. Serena blushed deeply to herself. How was she supposed to know that she made Ash her champion? She didn't even know what she was at the time. Pikachu decided to speak up as he gave Ash a wink. " _So that's why you're called a Pokemon Master."_

Xerneas giggled at this. " _I admit this is a rather unconventional method young man getting one to fall in love with you."_ Ash could fill his eye twitched as Serena wished she could learn Minimize or something. " _Though I guess I should get used to the idea of being a great-grandmother as well."_

Serena groaned as she realized she just gained another set of teasing relatives. She face was best red from her blush as she looked down. "W-we to young."

Xerneas shock her head at this statement. " _Oh no my dear you all both sexually mature by natural standards, and for most of human history you both are of an acceptable age to be parents."_ Xerneas words only made it worse for them. " _Plus it isn't like Human and Pokemon unions haven't existed before."_

At that everyone turned to her with looks of shock. Ash was the one who blurts out what they were all thinking. "What? People and Pokemon have been…" He couldn't bring himself to finish it.

Xerneas blinked before remembering that Humans had forgotten about that as time went on. Only Sinnoh really having anything of an actual record of that happening and it was vague and partly altered into myth. " _Yes actually though judging by your expression I see that it really has been forgotten."_ Xerneas sighed ever softly to herself. " _Humans are the children of_ _Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf,_ _broadly speaking they are akin to Pokemon. In the ancient times, Humans actually saw no difference and in that age couples arose between them."_

" _So Serena wasn't the first hybrid?"_ Braixen question was meet with an eye roll by Xerneas.

" _If you had a child it would be a Fennekin regardless of who the father was correct?"_ Xerneas words caught on to the others about what she meant. " _No the kids depended on who the mother was if it was a human they too would end up a human if it was a Pokemon the same thing."_

They really had no idea about what to even do with this information. It was so weird, so strange to think that at one point that actually happened. Mawile raised her hand to the legendary Pokemon. " _Ok so why isn't it a thing anymore?"_

" _I believe it's due to two things, Humanity then was different to how they are now the genetic drift likely contributed to a lower rate of attraction between the two, and the second is a growing cultural distaste for it from both sides."_ Xerneas had lived long enough to notice that the change while slow at first was just before a few of the ancient civilizations like Pokelantis started to form, said change was in full force. " _A few couplings have happened since regardless but very likely none in this modern age, before you both of course."_

" _You don't seem all that sure."_ Meganium herself wasn't even sure about any of this herself. It was almost like something out of the soap operas she loved to watch like Forbidden Love Of Johto and Hoenn, or Sinnoh Winterland.

Xerneas shrugged at this. " _I don't go by cities, for I'll I know its more common."_ Xerneas turned to Ash and Serena with a questioning look. " _They aren't common in cities are they?"_ Ash and Serena shook their heads. " _Well then."_

An awkward silence filled the group as no one spoke. Serena looked at herself still trying to absorb all the information. So much of her world has changed so quickly yet she easily accepted most of it. A question crossed her mind. "Hey Xerneas, er I mean grandmother, ah…"

She didn't what to properly call the Life Pokemon. On one hand, she was her grandmother, yet on the other, she barely even knew her. Xerneas could see the conflict on her face. " _It doesn't matter dear."_

That made things a bit easier for her. Taking a breath Serena asked her question to one of only two beings who might answer it, "Xerneas is it true? Is the story of the Ancient King, the Ultimate Weapon and Mega Evolution all real?"

Xerneas seemed to almost freeze up at the question. Images flashed through her mind of the event. She spoke her voice very low as she continued to remember it _. "Yes, unfortunately, it's all true."_ Xerneas turned her head down in shame. " _The founder of this Kingdom, of the country Alistair, had impressed both me and Yveltal and together we helped him united the warring petty kingdoms and as such we were celebrated."_

That explained why they were so entwined with both the Region and the Nations symbolism and art. From the Coat of Arms of the monarchy to even the flag itself, they were even on some of the oldest temples now in ruins where they were practically edged into every stone. Ash spoke up as he looked at the at the fairy type legendary his tone one of pity, "Let me guess not everything was good?"

" _No Kalos made plenty of enemies and even the idea of facing me and Yveltal did nothing to deter them."_ She closed her eyes as she recalled the face of the ancient King when he had to send away he closest friend and the look when she returned in a casket. " _During the War, the King closest friend a Floette went off to fight and did not come back alive, and in his grief, he came to both me and my mate with plans to build a Weapon to end the War once and for all."_

Looking back she had wished that both her and Yveltal had asked for what and how he was going to build it. Serena who had heard the tale filed in the next bit. "It worked yet it took a tool from both sides right?"

Xerneas shook her head. " _That's not even covering it."_ She motioned to herself with her hooves, " _We were the batteries for the weapon it worked yes but it worked_ _ **too**_ _well. Not only did it take out the armies on both side but it was soon attacking the very planet itself!"_ Tears started to fall from her eyes as she continued. " _I felt life, dying all across the world! The weapon ripping their life force violently from every cell in their bodies! Me and Yveltal out powers over life and death tearing at the balance of nature asunder!"_

Silence befell everyone as they watched Xerneas almost collapse on her feet as the memory of what happened. Tears falling as she remembered each thought from the unlucky victims of the weapon. She almost felt like throwing up the memories forever burned into her mind. " _Our Son Zygarde couldn't help as he was forced to contain the Primal Energy that the weapons firing broke free from the planet's core."_

Serena wandered up to Xerneas an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to remember this." She turned away whipping a tear from her. "You don't have to finish."

Xerneas closed her eyes as she pushed back her memories. Xerneas took a deep breath to calm her herself. " _No, you have to know,"_ Xerneas opened her eyes having control herself. " _We did the only thing we could still do, we overload the Weapon with our own power causing the weapons energy to explode dragging the Primal Energy into the atmosphere."_

She looked upwards at the night sky. She remembered that just a day later Rayquaza came crashing down in front of them. Apparently, the flash from the weapon had caused him to go blind temporary, and it was kinda hilarious to watch him yell at a tree and a rock thinking it was them. " _The Energy was warped by the weapon and as it slowly rained down on the world its energy was captured unto numerous rock and altered them into what is now known as Mega Stones."_

Ash pulled out the Mawilite while Serena picked out Gardevoirite from her bag. Xerneas looked at the two stones in both of their hands. A small smile formed on her face as she looked at them. "So these were made after you stopped the world from ending?"

The Life pokemon gave a nod. " _Yes, even in the aftermath of destruction beauty and creation can spring up."_ Her eyes turned to Braixen and Frogadier, " _The strangest thing was that three beings survived near the epicenter were everything else had died a Froakie, a Fennekin, and a Chespin."_

Xerneas looked the two pokemon over trying to find a sign of it in either of them. She knew that centuries later one of the descendants of the Froakie had unleashed a power similar to Mega Evolution. A strange ability that could bypass the need for both stones and respond directly to the bond between there hearts, allowing them to fight truly as one.

A cold wind blew past her heading northwards to the forest groove that her mate was currently resting in. Xerneas could feel it, she about to near her time of rest. " _Yveltal is about to awaken my dear."_

"Waking up?" Serena remembered the tales from her childhood. Yveltal and Xerneas would take turns being awake and wondering the world. "Wait that means that you're about to fall asleep and become a tree."

" _Yes it's true I feel it slowly coming even as we speak."_ Xerneas felt sadness at the thought of leaving for a hundred years. She had just met her grandchild and now the time was to short for a meaningful bond to form _. "Regardless I think you both should come and greet him when he awakes."_

A pause came over them as they thought about it. While Ash's gym battle could wait Serena's first Showcase probably couldn't. Furthermore, Serena started to recall a few of the old ghost stories about when Yveltal was woken up. Serena decided to ask a big part on deciding on what they will going to do, "How far is it?"

Xerneas motioned northward in the direction they were heading in regardless. " _Not far actually the groove is just a bit north of hearing less than half a day travel for everyone here."_ Xerneas tilt her head a bit looking at them with a raised eyebrow. " _Is something wrong?"_

Serena shook her head and waved her arms in front of her. "No nothing's wrong we were heading north anyway, it's just." She didn't look Xerneas in the eyes as she said the part. "Doesn't Yveltal go on a small rampage when he wakes up?"

" _Oh yes that,"_ Xerneas knew the event in question nearly five hundred years ago. " _That only happens when his awoken_ _ **prematurely**_ _,"_ Xerneas stressed the word greatly as she knew that what was the cause of it. The poor souls who in impatience for giving him gifts had woke him from his slumber just a bit early and suffered for it. " _As long as nothing happens he would awake with his mind finally his own."_

* * *

The sun barely broke over the looked up at it watching as everyone even Xerneas was still asleep. Serena had a hard time sleeping herself as she thought about all the changes in her life. In one night they had been attacked by the Darkrai from the Sinnoh League, meet Xerneas and, we're now going to see Yveltal.

She looked down at herself as a calm morning breeze blow right past her. The biggest change was one that involved who she was. For nearly sixteen years she simply saw herself as just Serena Yvonne, a person who could do extremely different stuff but still a human. Now, however, she learned that wasn't all about her. ' _Sereginia.'_

The name was also her own. The name of a pokemon, her other name. She looked at the breaking dawn as she thought about her future. Did she just abandon everything she knew? Did she just continue like none of this ever happen? ' _I can't choose either.'_ She looked up her mind thinking about everything she had been through in the last few years.

She whispered to herself ever so slightly, "It doesn't matter what I am." A smile formed as she thought about all she had to look forward too on her journey. As the wind blows past her a few strains of honey hair flew into the wind followed by more and more until a large clump of it fell into the wind.

An hour later Ash awoke to the smell of something good cooking outside his tent. Getting up with a stretch to loosen the knots from laying on the broken sleeping bag. He got out with a yawn to Audino cooking breakfast and many of the pokemon currently having theirs. Yet one person was missing. "Hey, where's Serena?"

"Right here Ash." He turned around to see Serena mending his clothes from his fight with Darkrai. His eyes immediately caught sight of her now short hair. She held up his jacket now looking as good as new. "What you think I hope I got it right."

Ash barely registered that she had repaired his clothes. His attention was still on her. "You cut your hair."

"Oh well, I thought a new style was in order." Serena placed his jacket down as she looked back at him with a bit of a blush on her face. "I mean Braixen did say that my outfit when better with shorter hair."

Ash wouldn't just say her outfit look better with it. He actually thought she looked completely adorable among other things. He blushed as his certain teenage thoughts entered his mind. He forced himself to speak. "Y-you look great."

* * *

Sceptile sighed as he watched the Swampert from before going on another boasting spree. Like last time he started to pick fights with everyone he saw. Sceptile decided to ignore him. At least he had hoped to ignore him. " _You come down here and face me!"_ Sceptile opened an eye as he looked at the Swampert in question. " _They say your the strongest one here! So why don't you prove it!"_

Sceptile let out a sigh. He wondered why neither Garchomp or Infernape hadn't done this. He then reminded himself that Garchomp was off training himself and Infernape was off on his own as well. ' _Great looks like I have to teach him a lesson after all.'_ Sceptile jumped down from his tree as he stared at the cocky water ground type. " _Listen I'll give you one chance to back down and stop causing fights with everyone."_

Predictably Sceptile's offer fell on deaf ears as Swampert simply responded with an Ice Beam. Sceptile mentally sighed before countering it with Dragon Pulse. The two attacks meet and to Swampert's shock Sceptiles attack overpowered and forced itself through his own hitting the dual type pokemon and knocking him back.

" _How is that possible!"_ Swampert got back up and was meet with Sceptile looming over him. Both of his arms glowing. He looked into Sceptile's eyes, and in that one moment, all of Swamperts bravado disappeared completely. ' _Mommy.'_

Sceptile appeared behind him as a moment passed for the onlookers. As soon as Sceptile's Leaf Blade ended Swampert collapsed on the ground. The Forest pokemon looked at everyone around him. " _Anyone else, want to start a fight?"_ No one spoke as the more unruly pokemon just shook their heads under Sceptile's gaze. " _That's what I thought."_

Sceptile took his leave as Swampert continued to lie on the ground either unconscious or completely terrified of what getting up would entitle. The grass type was soon joined by Swellow who had watched the whole thing. " _Well, Sceptile I think you may have scared everyone into playing nice."_

" _Or I just gave them an idea on who to actually fight."_ He gave a sigh as he realized what his actions had just opened a whole box of trouble. He could just see it now all the troublesome pokemon coming to him for a fight. He had a bit of sarcasm in his voice as he spoke the next bit, " _I totally want to spend all my time beating on idiots."_

" _I'm sorry."_ There wasn't much more Swellow could say about this to Sceptile.

He stopped for a second before a question arose in his mind. Usually one would expect Bulbasaur's group to jump into the fray to stop the mess. Yet no one was there. Not Bulbasaur, Braviary, Torterra, or even Lucario had jumped in to stop Swampert. " _Hey, Swellow do you know were Bulbasaur and his peacekeepers are?"_

Te Hoenn flyer landed on a branch next to Sceptile with a nod. " _Yeah, I think they are trying to get Heracross to stop sucking on the sap coming from Bulbasaur."_

That caught his attention. " _Wait Heracross is back? What did Ash switch him out?"_

" _Yep he was wondering if someone else wanted to travel with him for a period and Meganium took up the offer."_ Swellow's words caused Sceptile to just gasp in disbelief. " _I take it you wanted to head to Kalos?"_

Well, of course, he wanted to. He actually had hoped he would be picked when he first left. He was told a bit about Mega Evolution from Serperior and Braviary and he really wanted to know if he could use it himself. Now it turns out he may have missed his chance. " _Yeah, and it looks like I'll have to wait a bit longer."_

* * *

Lysandre looked at the files over again just to make sure everything was in order. Pulling out his own he signed the document before handing it to his personal accountant. The dark skinned woman adjusts her glasses looked it over to make sure all the paperwork was in order. "Alright, everything's in order." She placed the forum down before giving him a raised eyebrow, "Though I must admit I didn't expect you to consider the plan to fail."

Lysandre gave the woman a sly smile. She was a member of Team Flare after all and handled much of the group's finances. "I don't expect it too, though it never hurts to make sure my bases are cover on it in case of the possibility."

"Well yes, but how can you be sure your daughter would keep all you work for?" It was a bit of a tease as she knew he had already take one step needed. Lysandre pulled out an image of one of a Villa just south of Lumoise City for her to see. "Oh, I see you're going to list all the assets under a property and in turn have the property turned over to Serena?"

"Correct." It was all using the exact wording or outright abusing loopholes within Kalosian law. It's why Team Flare was about to operate as they did for the past decade without drawing too much attention to themselves. "That reminds me have we settled the company ownership in the event of our plans being exposed?"

She looked through the files she had on hand before pulling out the forum. "Not yet but I got the forum right here." She handed Lysandre the forum for him to look over. "I would advise using a company that can't be traced back to you, or an overseas trust."

Making a shell company wasn't that hard in of itself. He'll have to be careful however about where he picked to set it up. One of the old base's alarm had been tripped off most likely by an agent of the International Police. He could use the attack on one of his lab to throw off suspicious for now. ' _Given what we are going to be doing it's best I prepare just in case we are compromised.'_

A knock on his office door caught his attention from his backup planning. "Come in."

His secretary walked in with her eyes on her tablet. She walked up with a joyful expression on her face. "Sir the deal gone through!" She showed the latest accusation that Lysandre Labs had finally owned. She pulled the folder she had under her arm out with his name written on it. "Also your medical exam came in for you."

Lysandre opened the folder and read the results. His face hardened as this wasn't what he had wanted to see. Not even looking up he spoke, "Both of you leave me."

They looked at each other unsure about what to do. After a second of hesitation, the two of them left the burly man by himself. Lysandre closed the folder on his desk. He closed his eyes stood up and tried to remain calm. Suddenly he smashed the computer on his desk in a fit of anger. Picking up and throwing his chair into the wall before finally punching his window.

Lysandre winced in pain as he looked at his bruised knuckles. "How cruel is fate." He looked at his reflection within the window. He could hide it for months even treat it and expand his time for s few years and yet none of that mattered to him. "The Herald of the new world wouldn't be there to see it."

He closed his eyes leaning on the window as he looked on. He gave a sigh accepting his fate. He turned back to the folder opening it again. His eyes on the word positive. One little word that's impact could not be understated. It looked like Team Flare will have to take a more aggressive approach if he had any hope in at least being there to witness the dawn of the new world.

* * *

 **Yep, I felt like lore building this chapter. Also, we got to see a bit with Lysandre and Sceptile. Yeah, I used ORAS lore which I felt could have been used in the XY games and more expanded on in the anime. Also yes in the Diamond and Pearl games uncensored it talked about unions of Human and Pokemon. So, yeah if you haven't played the games or such that happened.**

 **I mean I guess I should have referenced it at some point given my story kinda deals with it. Oh and trust me Ash and Serena aren't the only two with such a relationship though who else has it? I can't say you will have to find out when I get there.**

 **Now that's out of the way I will cya all next chapter and if you have, any questions or suggestions for the story I would love to hear them.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone its been awhile. So well first a bit of my life. My grandfather has passed only a few days ago and well its been hard on me. I still had the chapter started and so I knew I had to finish but as it is I guess you can say this is the reason not much heart put into this or another. Anyway thanks to the reviewers, Amourshiper35, knight7572, Ri2, SpiritsOfRhythm. Also, we broke the three-digit follower's mark! Thanks to all the followers and the favorites of this story as well for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak, please support the official release.**

* * *

Xerneas waited for the group to finish their morning routine. With breakfast finished the group packed up their tents put on their usual outfit. Or in this case, Ash put on his nearly fixed outfit as Serena was already wearing hers. With everything finished the last bit was Ash returning most of his team with the exception of Pikachu, Mawile, and Mismagius.

The ghost type was helping Audino and Popplio with cleaning the bowls and dishes using Psychic to hold them up for a light bubblebeam followed by a water gun as Audino scrubbed them. With the final plate finished and put away the hearing Pokemon gave her a smile. " _Thanks for the help."_

Mismagius gave a smile in return. She looked over at Serena was finished brushing Braixen. "Alright now we're all done." The two of them shared a smile. Serena turned to Absol who seemed to be looking northward with an ominous express on his face. "Absol is everything ok?"

Absol turned around to her being having been brought out of his thoughts. " _I felt a shift in the air."_

Now Absol had everyone's attention. The disaster Pokemon looked upwards still trying to make sense of the mess of signals. There was still the rather fresh echo of Darkrai attack in the mix but it felt like the big thing he was worried about having spent nearly two years sensing was suddenly being pushed closer to them the two almost hid another danger that he could feel was close.

Xerneas spoke to the dark type her eyes focus on him. She knew better than most to heed the warnings of an Absol. " _Do you know if we will be running into it?"_

He looked onwards back up north. He focused his mind on trying to make sense of it. " _There is a lot of interference but something is going to happen in that direction, though I don't know if it's dealing with Yveltal or possibly some disaster in Shalour City."_

A sense of dread came over Xerneas. The one possibility she could think of was Yveltal being awakened prematurely. If not stopped or prevented by her, the whole forest could be in danger of being another lifeless wasteland. She turned to everyone with a serious expression on her face, " _We have to head out now! If there even a change that Yveltal is being awakened before his time I must be there to prevent anything from escalating."_

She didn't have to tell them twice. Serena's pokemon turned to her with a nod as the honey-haired girl pulled out their pokeballs returning each of them with the exception of Absol. With everything hastily packed up the group set out with Xerneas. Appearing just behind the group was the sunglasses-wearing Krokorok. " _A disaster involving Yveltal? This is serious."_

Truth be told he was suddenly terrified by the prospect of Yveltal, the living incarnation of death going on a rampage. Despite that, he kept going following the group while pushing his fears to the side.

* * *

The Malamar looked at the forest around them. Dead trees mixed with lively ones. All across the groove. Finally came found it. The sinkhole party filled with water. In the middle was the very top of the Cocoon of Destruction. Within it, a small pulse signaled that Yveltal was slowly sealing from his hundred-year slumber.

Being this close to such a being sent a chill through their bodies. Here lay the avatar of death and destruction, the key to their plans. The leader of this group looked at the thing with awe. " _This is it."_

A few were starting to have second thoughts about this. Yveltal was not a being to be trifled with. One wrong move and their lives would be forfeited. " _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."_ The one that spoke up was immediately set upon by the group gazes. " _You all know the stories right how Yveltal would punish those who seek to control it?"_

" _What stories?"_ There was no answer to that. One of the group decided to push the one that spoke forward the shock causing them to fall into the water.

A small laugh came over the Malamar who pushed him. It was soon joined by others as they watched him picked himself back up. The Malamar from about let out a shout to him. " _See nothing happened! Your worrying too much!"_

The Malamar in the pit was about to shout back when the water grows darker. A pulse of energy surged from the cocoon hitting the Malamar in the water. The group watched in horror as his body quickly turned to stone Yveltal devouring his life force in full. A few bursts of energy was seen rocketing towards them. Some of the Malamar got out of the way while others were not so lucky.

The ones who were hit slowly screamed in pain as their bodies turned to unmoving stone. They fall into the pit below shattering apart on contact with the shallow pool. The cocoon rosed slowly before a purple glow covered it. A pulse of power bounced off the walls and up through the hole as Yveltal opened his eyes. The death bringer's eyes showed nothing but wild instinct as they glowed a deep purple. He flew out of the hole looking down at the Malamar.

The leader of the ground stared back at the eyes. The soul-crushing gaze of a being who higher functions were still off in a dream, leaving only the force of nature in control. Yveltal let out a primal roar before firing an Oblivion Wing aimed right at him. In the last moment of his life, only one thought went through the Malamer's head. ' _We were wrong.'_

Yveltal gave another roar unleashing another Oblivion Wing further cutting into the fleeing Malamar and right into the forest. Everywhere the blast touched was slowly dying as Yveltal took to the skies blasting into the groove yet again.

Deep in the forest Absol paused having felt the surge of danger rise almost immediately. It was just like a hurricane untamed with only the shadow of death following it. Absol's expression became frantic as he warned the group. " _Yveltal is on a rampage!"_

No sooner did he say those words did the group take off as fast as they could with Xerneas racing forward leaving the rest behind. As she raced past a stray Oblivion Wing nearly hit her. She paused looking up as Yveltal came flying down reading another Oblivion Wing in his mouth. Xerneas antlers glow as she readied herself for a battle if it came to that. " _Yveltal, STOP!"_

Unfortunately, he couldn't hear her. Yveltal Oblivion Wing fired right at her. Xerneas antlers glow as he fired a Moonblast to intercept. The attacks collided before an exploding. Xerneas started to glow as the ground below her pulsed with energy. It looked like she was going to have to fight him until he calmed down.

Yveltal roared as a sphere of energy form in front of him before being blasted straight down as Focus Blast aimed at the still stationary Xerneas. She cursed how long Geomancy took to power her up, especially with the state she was in, as the attack came for her. "Mismagius Shadow Ball! Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

The Focus Blast was intercepted by both a bolt of lightning and a ball of ghostly energy canceling each other out. Ash and Serena along with what pokemon they had outraced up to Xerneas. " _We have no choice but to fight! him hopefully he'll snap out of it!"_

Yveltal roared before flagging his wings as hard as he could. A mighty Wind picked up as a Hurricane attack was aimed right at Ash and Serena. As the gale force winds were about to hit an improvised stone wall formed in front of them. When the attack ceased the Stone Edge wall disappeared. " _Just in the nick of time."_

The group turned the owner of the voice and the user of the move to find a sunglass-wearing Krokorok. Ash felt relieved at seeing they had help with Yveltal. "Thanks for the blocking that Hurricane."

Krokorok gave him smile before focusing upwards as Yveltal gave a roar. Firing a Dark Pulse down at the group as they jumped or in Mismagius' case floated out of the way. Krokorok pulled himself up as he looked at the trainer's his expression frantic as he adjusted his glasses, " _Quick both of you send out any pokemon you have that can fight at rang!"_ He didn't have to tell them twice. Ash tossed two pokeballs while Serena tossed out one.

"Frogadier, Meganium I choose!"

"Braixen, come on out!"

The pokeballs opened as the tree pokemon in question all appeared ready for battle. A quick look up told them that something had happened as Yveltal was attacking them. Serena walked up with them and focused her mind. She felt the need to help beyond just ordering attacks pictured Sereginia. A glow of green, blue, and red covered her as Serena morphed into her Sereginia form.

Krokorok turned to Ash his mouth wide in shock and surprise as he couldn't believe what had just happened. He tried to form a coherent word at this. Unfortunately, Yveltal roar reminded them both of the fact they had bigger things to worry about. "I'll explain later."

* * *

 _"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"_ The Blue Core was on his way to Shalour City in order to try his hand at finding Sereginia there when he felt Yveltal going on a rampage. He closed his eyes as he focused on the cells in the groove through the Zygarde collective.

From its eye, he saw the pulse of energy flowing from the ground. Xerneas was gathering strength with Geomancy. The cell looked upwards as he saw Yveltal blocking a Water Pulse and Energy Ball with Dark Pulse. It was followed by a stream of fire from a Flamethrower, a lightning bolt from what he believed for a Thunderbolt, and an Ice Beam.

He dodged the electric and ice type attacks but the fire type attack got him on the wing. A Shadow Ball slammed into his chest soon afterwards followed by Moonblast, which missed by a wide margin. A feminine voice yelled in disbelief. " _Not again!"_

The cell looked in the direction of where the attacks came from. The first pokemon it saw was a shiny Mismagius floating in the air. Landing next to her was a Frogadier, with a Meganium next to him sending a newly formed Energy Ball at Yveltal. ' _Strange seeing one of them in Kalos.'_

The cell continued turning right as an Absol fired an Ice Beam with a Braixen using Heat Wave next to it. The cell noticed the pokemon trainer with a Pikachu next to him letting out a Thunderbolt. The Blue Core Zygarde quickly assumed they were all the trainer's pokemon.

However, something was seen out the corner of the cells eye. A Moonblast being fired from what was likely the seventh Pokemon. The moment the cell looked at her the Blue Core Zygarde Cell almost opened its own eye. The human-like pokemon was unlike any he had ever seen and yet he knew who she was as if he had seen her all his life.

' _Sereginia, its Sereginia.'_ He knew it to be true. Even though his counterpart tried to hide it from him and the others for years he could just by looking know what he did. His memories started to reply to everything he had witnessed from her. He looked at her latest Moonblast hit the Flamethrower that _her_ Braixen, the Braixen she considered a sister, had fired at Yveltal.

Lucky the Moonblast quickly collapsed under the fire type attack which delayed it enough that it only grazed Yveltal. It was rather painful to watch this. It was clear that she did not inherit any nohow in using her powers ' _She needs training.'_

The pulse of energy ceased on the ground below as Xerneas body glowed brought before she fired an Aurora Beam at his Oblivion Wing canceling the two attacks out. He ceased the connection as he opened his eye looking to the northwest. He was too tired to call on the other cells to him either to help or to meet her. He knew that Yveltal rampage would soon cease so there wasn't anything to worry about.

Then his eye narrowed as he recalled something else. The trainer who was with her. The first Pokemon Master in over five hundred years. Of course, he was one thanks to being her champion as well as her mate. The first part he didn't have a problem with oh no, it was the latter part that he disliked. " _Her mate? She's less than sixteen years old! He thinks it's a good idea for her to have a mate!"_

He was going to give his counterpart quite a scolding for having Sereginia pick up a mate at her age. Actually, he wondered if he could get the others to let him borrow the whole collective for an hour. He had a to have a _talk_ with the young male named Ash Ketchum.

* * *

Xerneas looked as Yveltal still continued to roar mindlessly. This couldn't keep going on and it seemed they had only one opinion left. " _Combine your attacks with mine we are going to have to hit him hard!"_

Xerneas charged a rainbow ball as she fired Aurora Beam. Meganium mouth opened as she added the Solar Beam she had been Charging up the mix. Braixen pointed her wand unleashing a Flamethrower attack. Absol let loose one final Ice Beam, joined by Pikachu who fired a Thunderbolt at the same last one to add to her attack was Mismagius who added a sparkling Power Gem to the joined attack.

The attacks converged before blending into one. Yveltal was hit square in his chest as an explosion broke out as soon as the attacks hit colliding with each other as well as Yveltal. The Destruction Pokemon fell from the sky landing with a thud right in front of the group destroying several trees and kicking up a layer of dust from his impact.

As the dust settles down Yveltal picked himself up shaking his head with a groan. The death bringer voice was deep with an almost demonic tone in how it sounded, " _What happened?"_ His eyes locked with Xerneas as the life giver walked to him. His voice now gaining a romantic feel to it as he spoke, " _Xerneas my love it's been so long."_ He looked around the groove before holding his head down in shame. " _I went on another rampage didn't I?"_

Xerneas used her right hoof to pick his chin up and look at her. In her eyes was the same love and understand that he had always dreamed about. " _It is alright my dear we managed to stop it before it got out of hand."_

" _We?"_ Yveltal question was answered by Xerneas who pointed her head behind her. Moving out of the way Yveltal caught the side of the Pokemon and the Human. However, his eyes feel on Serena as he could since it within her. A connection to him, Xerneas and to their son. He turned his head to his mate with a single question on his mind. " _Xerneas who is she?"_

" _Yveltal I would like you to meet our granddaughter, Sereginia."_ Xerneas introduced as Serena stood there still in her Pokemon from feeling slightly embarrassed. She then motioned to the boy next to her. " _As well as her Champion and Mate."_

He looked at the group for a few moments before turning back to Xerneas. So many questions were stirring within his mind. " _How much did I miss while I was asleep? Does Kalos rule the Continent again? How far has Humanity urbanized?"_

" _I wish I could answer all your questions, my dear."_ The sadness in her voice was evident as Xerneas began to glow as life energy was slowly expelled from her very body. She began to morph into the Tree of Life. " _Yet my time has come."_ Xerneas turned her head to Ash as her body slowly became that of a tree. " _Young man before sleep takes me I would like to give you my blessing."_

A small glowing sphere formed between her antlers right as they became branches. The sphere slowly floated over to Ash stopping just in front of him. Ash touched the sphere which dissipated over his body. The glow intensified as a burst of life energy shot high into the sky.

* * *

Yveltal flew over the forest heading north to Shalour City with two passengers on his back. The Destruction Pokemon tilted his head ever so slightly to the figures on his back. " _Let me get this straight in the hundred years since I was asleep objects that can capture Pokemon are now commonplace?"_

On his back was Ash with Pikachu, and Mawile hanging on his shoulders, Serena still in her Sereginia form, and the sunglasses-wearing Krokorok. In the flight, Yveltal had started asking about some of the changes that had to happen to the world after he had fallen into his hundred year hibernation. "Yeah, they're called pokeballs." Ash heard a groan from Yveltal. "What is it?"

" _Seriously they are calling it Pokeballs?"_ When he was about to go to sleep he knew that a few of the human inventors and scientists were working on how to make such things easier to make and manufacture. The name left something to be desired. " _They had a hundred years to come up with a better name."_

Krokorok shrugged having never put much weight into the name himself. " _I guess it's just a weird thing Humans just accept."_

Yveltal let out a sigh as he continued to fly forward. Serena looked over Ash's shoulder as she spoke. " _Thanks for giving us a lift to Shalour City by the way."_

Yveltal gave his granddaughter his version of a smile. " _It's no problem, my dear."_ He didn't expect to be a grandfather but that surprise was rather nice. " _Though I can't land within the city after all that could cause a panic."_

" _Oh don't worry we understand."_ Serena had a feeling seeing Yveltal overhead could cause a bit of a panic in the city. Watching the legendary of Death and Destruction in the wild was one thing but in an urban environment was a whole other story.

" _On that note, you don't mind me asking why are you heading to Shalour City?"_ Yveltal could still recall when the city was just a Castle and a small fishing town. He didn't expect it to become big enough to be counted as a city.

"Well, I'm going to my third gym battle." Yveltal gave a nod figuring it must be something of a successor to the Kalos Championship Quest from a century ago, "It also is Serena is going to have her first Pokemon Showcase."

" _What are Pokemon Showcases exactly?"_ Given they were heading to Shalour City Yveltal could make a good assumption on what a gym battle was. These Pokemon Showcases were new to him.

Lucky for him Serena decided to explain it. " _It's a performance were trainers and their pokemon compete, showing the bonds that they share together. Its female only and each one has a Princess Key and if I get three I can compete in the Master Class for the title of Kalos Queen."_

Now Yveltal was confused. Not about the Showcases he understood the gist of it perfectly. He saw pokemon do something like this before after all. " _Wait a minute, your a trainer? I thought that was something only humans could be."_ Now that he was thinking of it her mate kept calling her Serena. That brought another question to his mind. " _Also I know I shouldn't judge but why is your mate a human and why does he call you Serena?"_

Krokorok had a similar question himself. He had seen her change from a human into as she was now, and he wanted an explanation. Serena shrugged not even fully understanding it herself, " _I guess it's because I'm half human, my mother raised me for much of my life. She gave me Serena as my name and well up until a little while ago I didn't even know I was part Pokemon."_

Yveltal focused for a second and could feel the faint pulse of a human in her energy. " _I didn't expect Zygarde to be the type who would have a relationship with a human."_ He gave a bit of thought about his son and realized he really didn't know much of what each Core cell liked or disliked outside the Blue one who had a great hatred for humanity. " _Actually I don't really know much about him now that I think about it."_

That got Serena thinking of her own family, more specifically about the fact she basically had two dads. As she did she remembered the Key Stone she was given on her very first day when her journey had begun. A gift who she had no idea who gave it to her until now at least. The same thing is likely true for all the other gifts she was given during her journey as well like the Sinnoh badge case. ' _Well, I guess that's one mystery solved.'_

Ash turned his head over to the sunglasses-wearing Krokorok. "Hey, so you don't mind me asking what are you planning to do after we land?"

" _I haven't put much thought into it."_ He actually didn't have much in the way of a plan or an idea of what he wanted to do. " _I actually came to Kalos by accident, see before I evolved I ended up in an airport back in Unova and after a few missteps I was now on my way to Kalos without even knowing it."_

Pikachu decided to inject as something was really starting to bug him. " _Ok, you do know that Ash can understand you right?"_

Under his sunglasses, Krokorok raised a curious eyebrow at the electric type. " _Well I kinda assumed he could, I mean sure it's not normal but I'm not really going to question it."_

Deciding to put this conversation back on track Ash voiced an idea he had to the ground-dark type, "Well maybe you could join us on our adventure through Kalos? It would be great having someone like you on my team."

Krokorok thought about this. He wasn't against the thought of having a trainer. He had pictured that if he ever did get one if they had a noble heart and had impressed him he would let them battle him. This time, however, he was being asked by one who had helped Xerneas take on a rampaging Yveltal and that was just the tip of the iceberg. Perhaps for him, he could forgo the whole battle. " _Well if you want then alright."_

Ash had hoped to battle him but he couldn't really complain either way. He decided to use the Great Ball he had been given on Krokorok as soon as they landed. At that, Yveltal started to descend from the sky as the forest gave way to more of an open area. Yveltal slowed down before carefully landed letting his head down for his passengers. " _Here we go it should be less than a day walk to Shalour City."_

His passengers jumped on down to the ground. Serena taking this time to focus on her human self. In the flash of three lights, Serena returned to her human form allowing Yveltal to see what her other side looked like. She gave her grandfather a smile as a question entered her mind. "Would we see each other again?"

The legendary pokemon gave her a reassuring look. " _Oh don't worry I'll be flying over the wildlands of the continent for a while before I go out to see the world if you're still traveling across the region we should meet up a few more times."_ Yveltal turned his head over to Ash. " _Now I didn't usually give this but seeing how you're with my granddaughter."_

Yveltal closed his eyes and spoke the words within his mind, and like with Xerneas small ball of energy floated over to Ash before touching his chest and dissipating all over him. After the moment had passed the Kanto native looked at Yveltal with surprise in his action, "Was that your blessing?"

Yveltal gave the teen a nod. " _Yes, it is, it's rather rare for me to hand it out as most people are afraid of what the blessing from the avatar of death would entitle."_ Yveltal could use his wings to count how many people besides Ash he ha given the blessing too. " _Honestly I could understand why."_ Yveltal flagged his wings as he took but off for the sky. As he flew over the Horizon the group waved goodbye to the death bringer as he set out to learn about how the world had changed in his absence.

* * *

Standing outside an abandoned warehouse an individual wearing a trench coat pulled out a transceiver and after a few seconds, Looker's face appeared. The international Police officer gave the man an inquisitive look as he had completed his mission faster than expected. "I take that the warehouse lead was a bust?"

"No actually there was a base but sadly it seems they had moved out of it." He held up a single flash drive for Looker. "Much of the data was either heavily corrupted or deleted in the end I was able to get what I could out of the computers before a failsafe triggered a full delete of the network."

Looker cursed their luck while someone next to him just let out a chuckle at these turn of events. "I told you Looker, Team Flare very likely bugged any of their former bases to delete any information." The agent raised an eyebrow at the other voice on Looker's end.

Looker turned to the side with a glare pointed at whoever was on the other side. "Your words are noted now can you be quiet?" Looker turned back after a few seconds before returning to his usual professor look. "Alright, then we'll come up with another lead until then you should take the time off I do believe your son birthday is in a month correct."

"My son's birthday?" It's then that the agent realized he had forgotten his birthday yet again. Now that he counted he should be sixteen soon. ' _I knew I was forgetting something.'_ He had to get a gift now. "Thanks for reminding me Looker I got to go." With a nod from his supervisor, he turned off the device and pulled out a map. "Hmmm, maybe I should go to Shalour City and see what they have in stock."

* * *

 **Now we have ended the "Sereginia Awakens" arc of the story and we are beginning the Shalour City arc. Yet unlike the others, the group has a lot more the simply a showcase and a gym battle in this city. ;)**

 **Now I know I used part of the XY movies for this chapter and seeing how I get reviews about I'll be brief. Do to how the series and the movies act with one another I have to ignore the movies post somewhere in Jotho with maybe a few board strokes to them because of the contradictions between the two. While the earlier movies are more in line with the show and as such are counted simply for this fact. Thank you for your time.**

 **Now I'll cya all later and don't forget to do what you do.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Well, everyone, we begin the Shalour City arc. Yep, I am not kidding I have so much for this place that we really do need a mini-arc for it. Well at least I know have a grasp at how long this story might be. I'll be honest I'm more excited than afraid. Now, as usual, its time to give a shout out to the reviewers,** **knight7572, Amourshiper35, Evelyn1563, Guest, YellowFlashCannon, Palletboy2001, Ri2 and another Guest (twice). Also, thanks to everyone for your support, reading, favoriting and following the story. Now on to the story!**

 **Also sorry for the delay but fanfiction refuses to just update my story. So I had to do it again.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak, and this is just a fanfiction as such I own nothing. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Taking a stop on the way to Shalour City Ash had taken it to form some kind of battle plan for the gym. It also gave everyone time to greet their newest traveling companion Krokorok. " _So the gyms a fighting type gym right?"_

"Yeah, that much we know." Ash answer caused Krokorok to give a shrug. Being part dark type he knew that a fighting type gym was probably not his best forte.

Mismagius floated to forward, " _Oh I know Psychic and Dazzling Gleam plus I'm a ghost type."_ The shiny Pokemon had a smile on her face at this. " _So I think I'm a safe bet for the gym."_

Mawile took this time to consider an option she been dying to try. " _Maybe we could try Mega Evolution?"_ That got the attention of the newer members who looked at the Steel Fairy Type with a curious look. " _He as a mega stone for me, and who knows maybe this gym would have a Mega Evolution!"_

Ash was a bit iffy if they should try something like that. While using Mega Evolution would be amazing Serena had made it clear that a strong bond was needed. Mawile gave him a pleading look. "Maybe we could try it out."

Mawile immediately started to celebrate. She was going to mega evolve. Hawlucha looked at the Steel-Fairy type before turning to Pikachu. " _I recall that Mega Evolution requires that a pokemon have a strong bond with its trainer correct? Do you think Mawile and Ash are close enough for it?"_

Pikachu honestly didn't know. The only time he ever did it was with Charizard, and they had a rather bumpy yet still close relationship. Mawile had been with them for awhile and so fair they had something of a friendship. Pikachu gave the Westling pokemon an unsure look. " _I don't know maybe."_

Hawlucha wondered if this was going to be a bit of a problem somehow. Krokorok turned to Meganium with a confused expression. " _Hey, you don't mind if I ask what's Mega Evolution?"_

" _Its something certain Pokemon can do it a temporary evolution that gives an increase in a pokemon's power via a connection between people and pokemon."_ Meganium didn't think she had to talk about the story of how it came to be that Lady Xerneas had told them. " _Mawile is the only one who Ash has the Mega Stone for."_

" _You know I have got to see this."_ He was actually curious about what this would look like. He even wondered if he could Mega Evolve himself.

* * *

It was afternoon when they arrived at Shalour City. Serena tapped on her device pad as it showed them where the Pokemon Center was. "Let's see we need to go down this road and take a left." She closed the device as a blush formed on her cheeks, "Maybe this time we wouldn't get a surprise like in Cyllage City."

Ash had a blush as he remembered that. He turned away as this time his mind started to linger on it. Mismagius was locked out on a loop. Floating over to Braixen she decided to ask her, " _What happened in Cyllage City?"_

Braixen turned to the Magical pokemon with a light giggle. She whispered to her making sure only they could hear, " _Oh the Nurse Joy there gave them a room with only one bed."_

Mismagius seemed only confused by this. She spoke normally allowing everyone to hear her. " _But aren't they mates? Shouldn't they always sleep together?"_ Mismagius then recalled that they had separate tents, " _Wait why do they even sleep in separate tents?"_

Before things could go any further a familiar voice yelled out the group. "Serena, Ash! Hey!" Running up from in front of them was Bonnie and Max along with Bonnie's pokemon and Max's partner Karlia.

"Max Bonnie its been awhile." Ash gave a smile as his eyes caught sight of Diancie next to Bonnie. "Who's that?"

Diancie held her hand out to the two a smile on her face, " _Hello I'm Diancie, Bonnie's little sister."_ She looked at Serena as she realized who she was, " _Your Serena? My big sis as told me so much about you, your basically her idol!"_

Serena was rather flattered by this. Max decided to explain what had happened to the two of them. "Remember the Carbink egg? It hatched just after we left and instead of being a Carbink it mutated into a Diancie."

" _Diancie? Wait you don't think the Diancite goes with her do you?"_ Mawile's question caused Diancie to gave a confused look to the fellow dual type.

Her words actually reminded Ash about something. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out the Diancite. "Well, I had to wonder what to do with this." He handed it to Bonnie who looked confused to see the Mega Stone, "Its Diancite, I think Diancie can Mega Evolve."

That caused Bonnie to gasp in shock while Diancie was literally brimming with excitement as she looked at it. The younger girl took the Mega Stone as she turned to her little sister. "Can you believe it you can mega evolve!" She just had to get a Key Stone. She turned to the Ash with a questioning look on her face, "Wait where did you find it?"

"We were in Geosenge Town helping someone get Lucarionite," He motioned to Mawile on his shoulder, "Mawile's mother showed us where to find it and in the same vein was Diancite which the stone cutter separated for us." Ash reached back into the pocket and pulled out the Galladite handing it to Max, "By the way Max I find this in one of the stores in Geosenge Town its Galladite."

Max took the mega stone almost at a lost for words. Karlia had a bit of a chuckle at these turn of events. His telepathic voice head heard in Max's mind, ' _Well now all we need is a Dawn Stone for me to become a Gallade.'_

Max was sure that he had seen one in one of the stores in the city. He was also going to need to get something for him to hold the mega stone in but he'll burn that bridge later. "Thanks, Ash, I actually feared we wouldn't find one for a second." He turned to Bonnie who had already seemed to be planning with Diancie on where to place their mega stone. "So looks like we're going to see Sycamore later he's likely to have a spare Key Stone."

" _You know I'm starting to wonder does Sycamore have a drawer full of them?"_ Pikachu was sure that Sycamore had only one spare but then it turns out he gave Max one, and now they were talking about getting Bonnie one.

Karlia answered Pikachu speaking this time out loud instead of using telepathy. " _Actually yes he does have a drawer full of them."_ Pikachu blinked at this as Karlia waved his hand dismissively. " _Max figured it out he had more Key Stone when we meet two others who with given Key Stones from him. He admitted to having a drawer full of them do to a mix up in shipping."_

Serena looked at one of the pokemon next to Bonnie. "Wait for Snivy evolved into Servine?" Bonnie gave a nod as Servine gave her a wave. "That's so amazing when did it happen?"

"Just happened earlier today when we were practicing for the Shalour gym," Bonnie answered as Swablu landed next to him. "I'm having both him and Swablu enter the showcase as well." Bonnie gave her a questioning look, "Hey Serena are you going to take part in the showcase?"

Serena gave her a nod and a smile. "You bet I saw the exhibition back in Lumiose City and I decided to try out." Predictably Bonnie was excited to hear this as well as Diancie who knew how much this meant for her big sis.

* * *

A little while later the group had come to the Pokemon center with Max showing the latest member of his team. "Ok Drilbur time to come out." In a flash, a small mole-like Pokemon with shovel-shaped claws appeared to the group. Max leaned down to him with a smile. "Hey, Drilbur I like you to meet my old friend Ash, and Bonnie's old friend Serena."

Drilbur looked at the older trainers with a smile as he waved at them. " _Nice to meet you both I heard of you both,"_ He paused thinking of this, " _Will more of Serena because of Snivy…"_ He noticed that the grass type had changed since the last time he saw him, " _Wait you evolved? When did this happen?"_

" _Earlier today."_ Servine answered as Drilbur looked at his friend with a shrug. He really should take up Max's offer to be out more.

The door to the Pokemon Center opened up as a voice spoke catching Ash and Serena's attention. "Ash Serena?" The duo turned to see Korrina and Lucario who gave them away. "Hey, nice to see you made it." She paused a she looked at Serena's outfit, "Oh my did you change your look?"

"Yeah at Cyllage City I got this," Serena explained with a smile to the blonde.

"Well, I guess Ash enjoys it." Korrina gave the boy a wink causing Ash to blush a bit. He really did like her new look. "So I guess the two of you are ready for that tour of Shalour City?"

They remembered that she did offer them a tour of the city before she left. They both turned to each other giving the other a nod. They both had similar thoughts on the matter. Ash answered with a smile to her, "Sure if you're still offering."

"Alright are your friends coming with us?" Korrina questioned as she looked at Bonnie and Max. Her eyes touched on Diancie as she looked dumbfounded at seeing such a rare pokemon next to Bonnie, "Is that a Diancie?"

Diancie waved at her in a greeting. Bonnie gave Korrina a smile as she pulled Diancie to her. "Yeah, she's my little sister."

Korrina did know that some trainers saw their pokemon as family members so she wasn't surprised by Bonnie's exclamation. "That's actually pretty sweet." She turned to Lucario with a smile. "I also see Lucario as my brother as well."

" _Older or younger?"_ He joked crossing his arms. " _Because I feel I'm the more mature in this relationship."_

Serena had a giggle at this. Korrina gave her a confused look wondering what was funny. Serena composed herself and waved her hand to dismiss it. "It's nothing really."

Korrina decided to take Serena's word for it. Turning back to Max and Bonnie she decided to once again extend the offer to them. "So if you both want a tour I'm happy to give it to you as well."

Bonnie and Max shook their heads at the offer. "Nah we're good." Max and Bonnie had already been given directions to were the gym and the hall where the Showcase was being held and that was mostly what they needed to know. "We kinda know where we're going anyway."

Korrina had a shrug at their answer. "Ok, the." Korrina turned to Ash and Serena as she thought about where they should go first.

* * *

Korrina had brought them first to the Battle Chateau that was in Shalour City a place she frequented in her free time. It seemed that they had been closed for repairs though in three days time they were hoping to have trainers practicing for the tag tournament that Malva was hosting. Both Ash and Serena had marked it down as something to do before they leave.

The next was a few of the local stores and shops including one that was selling pokemon inspired outfits. Now they stood in front of a refitted theater hall. "Here Shalour Hall, this is where the Shalour City Showcases are held." Korrina rubbed the back of her head, "I'll be truthful I did enter it a few years ago."

That caught Serena's attention almost immediately. She didn't take Korrina for someone who would do them. Then again she did challenge the Sinnoh no less than a year ago. "So how did that go?"

Korrina didn't answer as she felt suddenly embarrassed about the whole event. Lucky for her Lucario gave the answer to the group though he was clearly embarrassed himself, " _We lost, no less in the first round."_ In hindsight, they really should have expected that. Yet the memory was always a highly embarrassing one for them both. " _We didn't even get a single vote."_

Korrina looked at them both as she gave a sigh, "I'm guessing Lucario told you that we lost didn't he?" Serena and Ash answered with a nod. "Yeah, I thought so, in my defense I thought we could win it."

"Well as long as you both had fun together that's all that matters." Serena gave them a smile which Korrina and Lucario returned. True they did lose the showcase but it was still something they both felt was fun trying out even if it was embarrassing for them.

A voice called out to the others from the side which Serena almost recognized. "Serena is that you?" Turning around Serena's eyes went wide as she recognized who it was a smile on her face. "It is you I almost didn't recognize you."

In front of them was an elegant-looking girl, with brown eyes and blue hair. She was wearing a teal shirt with light blue sleeves and cyan shorts, long white socks and orange shoes finally in her head was a maid headband. "Miette it's good to see you." The blue haired girl embraced Serena in a hug. Serena remembered when she first met her and the little competition they had before becoming friends. "It's been awhile."

Miette giggled at this statement. "Oh yes, it has I remember seeing you off at the airport." She looked at Braixen and Mismagius, "I caught you on TV when the Sinnoh League was showing."

"Really how much did you catch?" Serena asked almost wondering if she was going to tease her about having a boyfriend.

Miette gave a shrug at this. "I only caught the first part of it, didn't have time to watch the rest as I went home to my family's estate." Miette looked around for the blonde siblings that usually followed her but instead only found Ash and Korrina. "Actually were are Clemont and Bonnie?"

"Clemont back in Lumiose and Bonnie on her own journey though we did meet her just a while ago." Serena explained to the bluenette girl, "We kinda split up after Sinnoh.

Miette gave a nod of understanding. "Well, you both spent five years traveling so I can understand." Miette started to look over Serena with her eyes. "I must say those five years were a bonus on you." Miette started to giggle before leaning in and whispering to her, "Though it seems I won in the chest department."

"What?" Serena blushed at this her eyes wondering at Miette chest for a moment to confirm what she said was true. To her curiosity and surprise, it was. She looked away while Miette pushed herself closer.

The bluenette was enjoying this oh so much. "Oh don't worry size isn't everything." Miette looked at Serena's cut hair. "Actually I'm a bit jealous of the way you look." She pulled back before looking at Shalour Hall, "I take it you'll be competing in the Shalour Showcase?"

Serena barely gave a nod as her face remained red from her blush. "Yes, this will be my first showcase actually."

Off on the side, Ash was starting to have a rather familiar feeling for just a moment but tried to push it back. A smile formed on Miette face. "Well looks like we are rivals then." She gave Serena a wink. "I won't hold back just because it's you."

Serena gave her a determined look as she thought of her upcoming showcase. She had failed to get into the Grand Festival in Johto but this time she would succeed. This time she would make it to the Master Class and become Kalos Queen. "Right neither will I."

Miette soon gained a competitive look on her face. She wasn't going to hold back even if it was Serena. Miette eyes turned to Ash as a questioning look formed on her face. She turned her attention back to the honey-haired girl as she spoke with a curious tone in her voice. "Hey, Serena don't mind me asking but is that boy traveling with you?"

Serena realized that she didn't introduce Ash to Miette. "Oh yes, he is." She gave Ash a smile as she formally introduced the two, "Ash this is Miette, I meet her while I was traveling through Kalos with Clemont and Bonnie, Miette this is Ash." She paused before she finally added, "He's my boyfriend."

Miette's eyes went wide as the sound of broken glasses was heard in her mind. "Y-your b-boy-boyfriend?" Miette quickly tried to hide her reaction as Serena looked at her. Composing herself from this she willed a smile on her face. "Oh, sorry I'm just surprised is all."

Serena had a chuckle at her friend's actions thinking nothing about it. "It's alright." Serena turned to Korrina as she asked the rollerblading girl a question, "Hey maybe you can she Miette around Shalour City as well?"

"Oh, there no need for that I've been to Shalour before." Miette was a bit nervous as her gaze moved ever so subtly to Ash. "Why don't you go on I'll be fine." She gave her a smile for good measure.

Serena returned the smile thinking nothing of it. "Ok." Korrina leads the couple and their pokemon leaving Miette bt herself.

The bluenette walked down the other way before reaching into her shirt collar and pulling out a charm from her neck. She looked down at it an X made to look like the antler's of Xerneas the Legendary Pokemon of Life. In the modern age, this was rather rare to see as most didn't directly worship the legendaries, "Oh, Lady Xerneas why is it that she has a boyfriend!"

Miette cursed herself for coming to the conclusion of her feelings too late. Serena was long gone from Kalos when she realized it and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get over her. She held the charm in her hands as she thought about what she was going to do now.

* * *

After an hour of showing other places, Korrina lead the group to the bay as they saw the giant castle on the other side of the narrow channel. The imposing building was just a small boat right from the rest of the city it seemed. "And this is the Tower of Mastery!"

Serena raised an eyebrow at this. She heard that Shalour according to her device was named after a famous castle within the city limits. Considering that it was the only castle here Serena was iffy on the name. "Is that really it's name?"

Korrina turned to her with a sheepish look "Well not officially, its actual name is the Shalour Castle, the city got its name from it." Korrina explains about she waved her hand dismissively, "However my family been calling it the Tower of Mastery for generations now so as far as we're concerned that's its name."

The blondes proclamation caused Serena to do a double take. ' _She couldn't be meaning what she think she meant by that'_ Serena had to make sure. "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Shalour right?"

Korrina gave her smirk having been waiting for her to get it. Ash was locked out for a loop about all of this. "Wait so her last name Shalour? Isn't that the name of the city?"

Korrina had a small chuckle at this while her partner Lucario rolled his eyes. Korrina finally decided to explain it to the Kalos foreigner. "That's because the castle name after my family Ash we're actually one of the old Kalosian noble families." That got Ash's attention as she gave him a competitive look, "Oh and we've also been the Shalour City gym leaders for generations, in fact, I'm the current gym leader."

At that Ash gasped in surprise. They had ran into the Shalour City gym leader without even knowing it. "Wait why didn't you tell us when we went to Geosenge Town together?"

Korrina shrugged her shoulders at this question. "Well, you didn't really ask so what was I supposed to do." That was a good point actually they didn't bother to ask her about what she did when they helped her with finding the Lucarionite. Korrina reached into her pocket. "Speaking of which my grandpa was actually rather surprised that you helped me find Lucarionite."

She pulled out a cut of Lucarionite. Her partner decided to explain the rest of it to them. " _Turns out he was in the caved with an uncut Lucarionite for Korrina and me to get but thanks to Mawile's mother we found our own."_ A smirk came over his face as he recalled how that had gone down. " _So he ended up just giving it to us to find someone else who could use it."_

Korrina handed the Lucarionite over to Serena. "Here seeing how you're the only other person, besides my grandfather with a Lucario we figured you should be given the mega stone my grandfather was going to give me."

"Thank you Korrina." Serena took the stone and looked it over. Her mind almost picturing how Lucario would react to learn that he could now mega evolve. "I don't know what else to say.

Korrina gave her a smile before turning her attention to Ash. She looked him in the eye knowing that he was going to be her challenger. "So Ash how about we have our gym battle tomorrow? Three on three with the first to win two sound good to you?"

Ash was now even more excited as he knew that facing Korrina meant he was going to face Lucario or more likely Mega Lucario. He gave Korrina a determined look as he heard her gyms rules. "You bet and I'm going to win my third badge."

Mawile gave Lucario a challenging look from over Ash's shoulder. This was going to be her chance. She was going to mega evolve and battle Mega Lucario for Ash's next gym battle. ' _Just you wait Lucario I'm going to win!'_

* * *

As the couple walked back to the Pokemon Center their minds still a bit surprised by today. Serena held the Lucarionite in her hands. She couldn't wait to show Lucario when he got back from Oaks. Ash couldn't wait for his gym battle with Korrina and her Lucario. The Pokemon Center doors opened as they spotted Max and Bonnie talking to someone in the corner of the building.

"We still are looking for a Dawn Stone though." Max finished explaining something to the person in front of him.

The person a girl around Ash and Serena's age reached into her bag soon after he finished. "Well, your in luck I have a spare." Ash paused as something about it was familiar. It didn't sound the same but he was sure that she sounded like her. "I don't really need it anyway."

Max took the Dawn Stone with a look of surprise. "Really? Oh, thank you!" Max took the stone while Karlia was eager to become a Gallade. Max caught something out the side of his eye and saw both Ash and Serena standing in the front of the Pokemon Center. "Serena, Ash your back."

"Ash?" The person sitting with them turned her head around at this. As soon as she locked eyes with him she stood up. She had brown haired and a the same brown eyes as Ash. She was wearing a sleeveless teal shirt, pink skirt, long blue socks, athletic shoes with a pink stripe, a white hat with a pink Pokeball logo on it, the last thing of notice was a necklace that held a Key Stone edged in it. Her face lite up into a smile, "It is you!"

Ash couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen her in years, not since the day before he started his journey. Kalos was the last place he expected to find her. "Flora, what are you doing here?"

Flora tilted her head to the side as she gave him an accusing look. "Oh? So you can travel across several regions but I can't?" Ash was about to respond with Flora just laugh, "I'm kidding Ash I'm kidding." She turned her attention to Serena almost doing a double take. "Aunt Delia wasn't joking I see you really do have a girlfriend."

Serena's mind focused on her words. She called Ash's mother aunt Delia. "Wait did you just say, Aunt Delia? As in Ash's mom?"

Flora gave her a nod holding her hand out to her. "That's right she's my aunt, I'm Ash's cousin Flora Ketchum." Serena shook the girl's hand with a smile happy to meet A family member of Ash, "Though you can call me Leaf if you want."

Serena turned to Ash about that. The raven hair teen rubbed the back of his head for a moment, "It's an old nickname I gave her growing up."

"Yes and I quite like the nickname," Flora answered as she gave the girl a smile. She reached into her bag and handed something to Serena. Leaning in she whispered softly, "Here in case you both decide to share a bed or sleeping bag together."

Serena looked at the contents that Flora had given her as a faint blush formed. It was a pill bottle one that according to the label contained birth control pills. Flora gave her a knowing wink which only deepened her blush.

* * *

He just looked at his wife with a blinking neutral expression as he tried to process what she had told him. He thought for certain that his son's birthday was in a month maybe two. That was why he had called his wife to know what he should get him. "Wait so our son's birthday isn't within a month's time."

"You thought your son's birthday was in a month's time?" On the other side of the line, Delia Ketchum gave her husband a look of disbelief. That soon changed to a small glare as she spoke to him. "I can't believe that you would forget…" She stopped herself remembering his tendency to forget this, "Oh wait what am I saying, of course, I can."

He was starting to get nervous as Delia groaned holding back her anger and composing herself. If there was one thing he truly feared in this world above all else it was his wife's anger. Faced with the possibility of pissing her off he did the safest thing. "Oh ah, I got a new call from Looker sorry honey I got to go."

He ended the conversation with a sigh of relief. A grow was heard behind him as he turned to the growl owner a female Charizard with her arms crossed as she glared at him. "Come on Blaze don't tell me you're with her on this?"

All she did was continue to glare right at him. His partner for the longest time she knew him better them most and she was disappointed in him. Even she knows when his son's birthday was.

"Oh, cut me some slack it's not like I forgot on purpose." That did nothing as she just gave him an eye roll. He sighed as he realized this was a losing battle. When both Delia and Blaze were in agreement he knew he messed up big time. "Alright, I messed up big time."

To Blaze that was a bit of an understatement. For his accomplishments, he still had a problem remembering his son's birthday. She figured it would be simple as he did remember the day he got his first pokemon but nope her partner forgot it. Then again they had been through several tight and stressful situations in the past six years. ' _I think he needs a timeout from risking his life.'_

Looking at Shalour City before them he turned back to his partner. "Well, I guess it still wouldn't hurt to get him his birthday present…" He then paused remember he missed out on three of them. "Presents I mean."

Blaze couldn't help but shake her head at this. Yep, she was sure those last three were spent doing something stupidly dangerous. Though she did wonder what he was going to get him. ' _You know I wonder what are the chances we'll run into him?'_ She knew it was basically so minute that it didn't matter but she had hoped they could at least do so. ' _It would be nice to see him after so many years.'_

* * *

 **Yes I once had a Charizard when I played through FireRed and yep it was a female. Also, I know I'm mixing things up with the elements I'm borrowing from games as I see fit. So I do hope you like my interpretation of Leaf, or Flora as I decided to go. Again that's what I called myself when I was playing FireRed.**

 **Also yeah I know that I kinda did it before but the thing is you usually see the romantic rival or rivals in these fanfictions be the opposite gender of the target. Plus the way she's introduced kinda doesn't translate as well as before so I figured I change that up a bit. Yeah, I'm taking some real risks, or at least I think they are. Oh, and Ash will receive another mega stone before the arc's over. So look forward to it.**

 **I'll cya all later and hope you have a good day, night or both.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone, we're into the next chapter. I'll be honest I had a small block at the start but I got over it as soon as it came so I hope you like it regardless. Now then, as usual, I would like to thank the reviewers** **saptarshiban2003, Amourshiper35, DeGraphics Literature, Guest, Ri2, Guest, Guest, Guest, The Warmongers of Simora, Guest. Also a special thanks to everyone else who read, favorited and followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak, and please be sure to support the official release. I own nothing.**

* * *

Ash and Flora had a lot of catching up and several stories to tell one another. Flora had talked about how after getting Bulbasaur from Oak she mostly just spend time traveling first though Sinnoh, then back into Unova and even on a few islands seeing such things like ancient temples and landmarks. "So I came to Kalos just about two months ago."

Ash had always known that his cousin wanted to travel the world. Unlike him and Gary, before Gary decided to become a scientist like his grandfather, she never put much thought into the whole idea of the Pokemon League. His eyes fell on the Key Stone around her neck. "I take it that you got that while you were here?"

Of course, she replied by pointing at the one around his wrist. "Yes, and I'm not the only one it seems." She lifted the Key Stone up a bit for him too and the others to see. "I managed to find a Key Stone when I was in Coumarine City as well as a Venusaurite."

Max turned to her with a raised eyebrow at her words. "Venusaur can mega evolve?" He recalled how May was wondering if she could try mega evolution after seeing Ash and Serena do so on tv. It was actually one thing that she had asked him to look into while he was in Kalos. "Do you know where I could find one?"

Max's words caused Flora to turn to him answering. "I got mine from a shopkeeper up in Coumarine City so I don't know where you could find it." She gave the Hoenn native a questioning look. "Why do you ask?"

"It's my sister May she has a Venusaur and asked me about if anyone on her team could mega evolve," Max explained, though now he started to wonder if he should call her up. She did get one of the new Holo Casters that everyone seems to be getting.

A nod was given from Flora. She turned to Serena noticing the Key Stone pendant around her neck. "So Serena where did you get yours?" Her eyes turned to Braixen soon afterward, "Oh did Sycamore give it to you?"

Serena thought to herself about this as she recalled the recent events. ' _No my second dad Zygarde gave it to me.'_ She didn't think she could answer with that. So instead she decided to answer with what she had known. "I got it while I was at Lumiose City at the start of my journey."

"Well, I guess since you live here in Kalos you would get a head start on something like that." Flora turned to Ash as an idea popped into her head. She hadn't seen Ash since she had begun her journey. This made her wonder how well he had come along as a trainer. "Hey, Ash how about we have a battle?"

That took Ash by surprise for just a moment. It soon passed as he realized that he had actually wanted to see how good she was after all these years himself. A competitive look formed on his face at this. "You're on."

Flora stood from her seat after his acceptance of her challenge. "Alright how about one vs one?" She turned to everyone else at the table. "Which one of you would like to be the referee?"

Bonnie shout up from her seat almost immediately at this. "Oh, I'll do it!"

* * *

Ash and Flora stood on opposite sides if the Pokemon Center's battlefield. The two cousins stared each other down. Serena and Max seat on one of the benches watching the battle that was about to unfold before them. Bonnie raised her hands up with Diancie next to her doing the same. "Alright, this will be a one on one battle between Ash and…" Bonnie paused turning to Flora, "Do you want me to use Flora or Leaf?"

She thought about this for half a second before shrugging her shoulders at this. "Either's fine really take your pick."

Having received her answer the younger girl went back to facilitating the match, "And Flora or Leaf."

Ash was first to reveal his pick for the battle. "Frogadier I choose you!"

Appearing in a flash the middle evolution stood up ready for the battle. Flora looked at the water type with a bit of surprise. "A Frogadier? Now that's a surprise, I don't suppose you get a lab starter every region you visit?"

Max had a chuckle at this. He had already commented on this himself when he reunites with Ash. "No, he doesn't he tends to capture more than one per region!"

She turned to her cousin at this giving him a questioning look. Catching one in the wild was rare enough as it was but catching more than one per region was almost unheard of. "Is he right? How many of them did you catch?"

"Besides Frogadier I think around nine." He picked out Meganium's pokeball from his belt. "I kinda have Meganium with me right now actually."

Flora blinked dumbfounded by the seemingly impossible idea. He even casually had another with him right now. "How? Do you know how lucky you are for having that many with you?" She turned to rest. "Actually do any of you know anyone else like this?"

Max as the first one to answer her question. "Yeah, my sister has a Blaziken, Venusaur and a Wartortle on her team."

Bonnie motioned to Serena. "Serena has both Braixen and Serperior." She then pointed to the Pokemon Center, "The later even Servine's mother."

Flora tried to find a way to respond to this but instead, she just accepted it. "Well, I guess I looked out then." She pulled out a Great Ball from her belt. "Alright, Malamer let's go!"

Appearing in a flash the squid-like Pokemon appeared in front of her before looking at their opponent. Her voice had a rather upper-class tone she looked at the middle evolution. " _I see that we are opponents then?"_ The squid-like Pokemon gave a slight bow with respect. " _Very well then."_

Ash pulled out the Pokedex to his cousins choice having not seen the Pokemon himself. "Malamar, the Overturning Pokémon, and the evolved form of Inkay. Possessing the strongest hypnotic powers of any Pokémon, Malamar can compel others to do anything it wants them to do."

Pikachu felt a bit disturbed by the Pokedex's data. He hazards to guess what evil Malamar could do with that kind of power. " _That's totally not terrifying to hear."_

" _Oh please, that's a bit of hyperbole."_ She dismissed the Pokedex entry. There were quite a few erroneous entries within the thing anyway. You would think trainers would call up the Professors to help correct the issues. " _I know for a fact our powers don't work with colored contacts, sunglasses, and a dozen other exceptions."_

Bonnie raised her arm up as she looked at the two of them. "Alright, everyone ready?" She got a nod from both Ash, Flora and the Pokemon. "Battle begin!"

Flora moved to take the first attack. "Alright, let's go Malamar Psybeam!"

Malamar gathered psychic energy in its mouth firing off the attack straight for Frogadier. Ash, however, was quick to give a counter. "Dodge and then use Aerial Ace!"

Frogadier raced to the side as the attack missed his hands glowing under a white energy as he raced forward and slammed his fist into Malamar sending her back before he followed up with a kick. Malamar winked in pain as she pulled herself into the air floating there for the counterattack. "Malamar, Psycho Cut!" Malamar tentacle glowed a dark purple as she sent a wave of psychic energy in a blade-like motion. Frogadier dodged it as it almost hit him. But that didn't deter either Malamar or Flora, "Use it until you hit!"

Both Malamar's tentacles glowed they sent a barrage of the psychic type attack. Frogadier managed to dodge the first two but the third one hit its mark. Frogadier was sent tumbling back to the ground. Ash decided to go for another approach. "Frogadier Double Team now!"

Frogadier pulled himself up and almost immediately doubles started to appear all around him. Frogadier started to race around Malamar at high speeds to throw the Dark-Psychic type off. Malamar cursed as she lost track of the real one. " _You know I really hate this move."_

"Now Frogadier follow it up with Water Pulse!" The images of Frogadier all formed a ball of water in between their hands as Malamar had no idea who to brace for.

"Malamar use Psycho Cut and spin around!" Malamar gave a nod as she spans around sending the psychic type attack out negating each one of the after images. The real Frogadier quickly fired the Water Pulse right before the attack hit causing them both to be hit by one another's attack.

Both were knocked back from one another leaving a bit of an opening between them. "Malamar use Swagger!"

Ash's eyes widen in panic as Malamar's body glowed red. Frogadier got engaged suddenly raising his attack, but of course, his anger only succeeded in confusing Frogadier as he started to attack nonexistent enemies. "Frogadier snap out of it quick!"

"Malamar Throat Chop!" Malamar's tentacle glowed a dark purple as she aimed for the confused Frogadier.

Ash had to do something before it hit. It wasn't certain but he had to try something. "Frogadier use Water Pulse and block it!"

Frogadier didn't form a ball of water, however. Instead, the confused water type slammed his hands into the ground as a torrent of water came rushing up and hitting Malamar before the attack connected. Everyone looked at this stunned before Max realized what had just happened. "I think that was Water Pledge."

As the attack subsided Frogadier shook his head. The confusion passing. " _My head feels like it was…"_ He stopped for a moment as he just realized something. " _Did I just break the four move limit?"_ Frogadier did a mental check and realized in surprise that he just did. " _I did!"_

"Alright, Frogadier!" Ash had a small celebration at this but stole himself. They still had Malamar to deal with. "Alright let's finish this with Cut!"

Frogadier formed a blade like substance and rushed forward to Malamar. "Counter Psycho Cut!" Malamar readied another slash of psychic energy at the Water type.

As the attack came for them Ash gave a surprising command. "Slide under it!" Frogadier leaned down sliding just under the attack and right beneath Malamar, "Finish this!"

Frogadier jumped up delivering the Cut from below swinging it upwards like an uppercut to Malamar. The dark-psychic type falls to the ground unconscious. Bonnie called the match then and there. "Malamar is unable to battle Frogadier wins!"

Flora gave a sigh as she walked on the field helping Malamar up. "We did our best and That's all that matters." She turned to her cousin with a smile. "Well, Ash that was fun I hope that the two of you can head to the championship."

Ash and Frogadier gave the other a determined smile as they both knew they could. "You bet we will."

Flora turned to Serena next. "Hey, Serena be sure to take care of Ash alright." She gave her a wink as her voice became that of a tease. "Oh and be sure to use the pill unless of course, you want his baby right now."

Serena's face quickly became redder than a tomato. She couldn't believe how casual she was about this. Ash groaned at this. Just what they needed another family member on about this. Pikachu sneakered to himself. " _Seriously you can't catch a break."_

* * *

After Malamar was healed up courtesy of Audino, Flora had departed saying her goodbyes as she continued her travel through Kalos. With the sun setting Serena and Ash looked into getting a room at the Pokemon Center. The two of them stood outside the room Nurse Joy gave them with mild annoyance.

"Seriously just like Cyllage City?" Ash's eye twitched ever so slightly at the room which had only one bed built for two just like the one from Cyllage City. Pikachu turned to his trainer with a shrug.

" _I guess you should just learn to accept it."_ Pikachu figured it wasn't that bad. " _Besides after the last few nights, this would be an actual good night's sleep for you."_

That immediately caught Serena's attention. She had been noticing Ash having to stretch a lot more in the morning as well as him getting sluggish at points during the day. "Ash, what is Pikachu talking about?"

The raven-haired teen gave his partner a glaring glare. He wanted to dismiss it but Serena's worried expression stopped him from doing so. With a sigh, he begrudgingly decided to tell her, "My sleeping bag is ruined the last few nights I've been sleeping on the ground basically."

Serena couldn't believe that Ash would keep this from her. "Ash you shouldn't have kept this from me." Ash looked down knowing that she was right. Serena thought to herself about what they should do with this. She had a light blush as she remembered how big her sleeping bag was. She spoke softly her blush dealing, "Listen, Ash, if we can't get one in Shalour I guess we could share mine."

Ash wasn't expecting to hear that. "W-what?" He took a second to make sure he had heard her correctly. "Serena a-are you sure I mean," He didn't look at her as an image formed in his mind of them cuddling together, "You'Re really sure about this?"

"Yes, I mean my sleeping bag is big enough," Serena looked as her mind also formed a similar fantasy but it started to get a bit more frisky. "I mean it's not like we're be doing anything but sleeping right?"

Ash answered hastily in agreement. "R-right, just for us to sleep."

Pikachu turned to Braixen as the two of them had knowing smiles. They both knew that Ash was eventually going to have to let that one thing out. Hopping off his shoulder with Mawile close behind Braixen gave the two a wink. " _Alright, you two just remember not to turn it into a nest ok."_

Predictably the two shot the Fox pokemon a glare at her teasings. The only repose that came was a giggle from Braixen as she and the other pokemon left them alone. They both looked at each other before letting out a sigh. They just couldn't get a break. Ash turned to Serena ever so slightly, "You can take the shower first I'll wait." Serena gave him a nod before she walked in. Leaving Ash to himself for a bit. ' _Well at least I think I'm getting used to it.'_

* * *

Diantha took a sip of her coffee within her favorite cafe. She placed it down as she took the words from the person in of her into consideration. "So you think that Lysandre is leading Team Flare?"

The group Team Flare was more of an underground with only a few instances of the group appearing over Kalos rather sporadically. Yet the actions of similar groups in other regions around the world was slowly pulling public opinion towards them. Her friend sitting over the Champion of Sinnoh Cynthia gave her a nod as she took a sip of her mocha. "I wouldn't say he's the leader per say, I have a few other suspects but after seeing him at the Lily of Valley Conference he's at the top of the list."

Diantha could admit with the rather extremely passionate way Lysandre was with his views she could see him having a hand in Team Flare. "I could see why I've been uncomfortable around the man myself." Speaking of which when she scouted Aria she could feel great unease when talking with Palermo. "Who else do you suspect could be leading such a group?"

"Not many sadly I had hoped you could help with that." Cynthia did have a rather small list of suspects given she didn't visit Kalos much outside to see Diantha. She looked at her mocha. "I don't suppose you have anyone who might help us?"

Diantha thought about this for a second. She actually didn't put much thought into investigating such things unlike her a few fellow champions. Lance was practically a member of the local police force, Cynthia had done so because of her spare time. She, however, had a career as an actress and didn't have much time to think about it. Gardevoir placed her hand on her shoulder as she conveyed her words via telepathy. ' _What about Olympia? She's in Lumiose right now.'_

Diantha perked up at this. "That's right Olympia she might know something." The Anistar gym leader was a close friend of hers and she did recall her talking about something truly amazing was going to happen. "I'll see if she would meet with us."

Dianthia took out her phone and sent a text to the gym leader while Cynthia thought about this. She knew that Olympia was a powerful psychic who specializes in seeing the future. It would have been really helpful when dealing with Team Galactic and Cyrus. "Do you think she'll be able to tell us who's the leader of Team Flare?"

Diantha shrugged at this. She never really asked her about the limits of her powers so as far as Diantha knew anything was possible. Perhaps she could or perhaps she couldn't whatever the case she might know something, or she could have a vision that could help them. "Maybe we could ask her if she can."

* * *

The next day the group walked over to the pair were Korrina waited to greet them. The blonde gym leader waved to the group noticing both Max and Bonnie with them. "Ash, Serena I see you brought a few guests with you."

Ash turned to both of them as he shot Korrina a smile. They both knew that Ash was bringing them to the Shalour gym but they didn't know who the current gym leader was. "Actually they're challengers just like me."

"Well, I kinda didn't expect to get three challengers today." Korrina hadn't been gym leader long though her grandfather had told her if what she could possibly do during events like this.

Max and Bonnie looked at her in mild surprise. They knew that Shalour had a new gym leader but that didn't expect it to be someone Ash and Serena had just meet. "So you're the Shalour City gym leader?"

Korrina gave a victory sign and a wink. "You bet I'm the new Shalour City gym leader." Korrina motioned for the group to come follow her. "Oh, by the way, you don't have to worry about us using a boat to get to the gym."

She pointed out the side as they watched the tide resend itself as a pathway opened up from near where they stood right to the gym itself. This meant they didn't have to take a boat to the gym like they had thought. A familiar voice spoke to the group from behind as they looked out. "Hey, Serena you wouldn't mind if I come watch?" The group turned around to see Miette standing there.

Bonnie starred before she remembered where she saw her. "Miette? It's good to see you!" She gave the bluenette a hug as Miette returned it. "Oh and I don't think any of us wouldn't mind it."

The bluenette gave the blonde a smile. "It's nice to see you too Bonnie." Miette gaze landed on the pokemon near her as she blinked in surprise. "Is that a Diancie?" Diancie gave a wave at Miette with a smile on her face. "It really is."

Max lightly chuckled at this. That's usually how everyone seems to react. At first, it was kinda annoying but Max was starting to find it somewhat hilarious. "Yep it really is a Diancie, oh and she's with Bonnie by the way."

Miette did not expect this with the younger girl. She almost felt intimidated at the thought of Bonnie in a Pokemon Showcase. ' _Good thing she's not competing in them right?'_ She shuttered a bit at the thought. "Well, I take it your all ok with this?"

"Sure that's why we have a spectator area after all." Korrina motioned the group to follow her as they walked on the pathway the tide opened. Korrina thought about how she was going to handle being challenged by three people in one day. ' _Hm I wonder, maybe I could do something special.'_

Miette walked behind the group her eyes fixed on Serena. Miette had spent the rest of the day thinking about what she was going to do now. After a while, she decided that she just couldn't get rid of her feelings for the honey-haired girl. She didn't have much in the ways of options and just seeing her was causing her feelings to mix about. Her eyes landed on Ash as she tried to figure out just what to feel about him.

* * *

Lysandre took a sip of the tea his mind blocking everything out. His older brother had been pestering him to show up to talk to them about his daughter. So here he was in Parfum Palace as his older brother continued to speak. Finally, his brother stopped talking as a scowl formed on his face. "Are you ignoring me!"

Lysandre put his tea down as a smirk formed on his face. "No of course not I just don't want to comment on what you talking about." That response ticked him off even more and Lysandre couldn't help but smile at this. ' _Not like we don't all ignore you.'_

"Harold, I will have to agree with Lysandre." Walking into the room at last with the oldest of the three siblings Charles, or as he was officially known King Charles the second of Kalos. "You do tend to speak way too much about certain things."

That was an understatement. Growing up the two brothers knew the middle child had a rather unhealthy obsession with the tales of their ancestors. The times when Kalos dominate the continent, or when the royal family ruled many of its Kingdoms. Harold turned his back to his brothers in annoyance. "Whatever I'll see myself out anyway."

Never brother stopped him as he left the room. Charles took his seat as he looked at his youngest sibling. Neither spoke for a few moments before Charles broke the silence. "So I just congratulations are in order? I'll be honest I'm surprised you even had a daughter."

Lysandre would have brought up the rumors from years ago but decided that it wasn't worth it. "Yes and she's currently traveling through Kalos with her boyfriend."

Charles raised an eyebrow at this. He didn't expect to hear that yet a smile formed on his face, "Really? That's great perhaps I should invite them here so I can get to know my niece."The monarch also had a sigh as he thought about his own daughter, "Maybe she could help set her cousin straight."

Lysandre knew how much of a brat that his niece was being. His brother was kind and tried his best to use what little power the royal family had, what influence they still could muster for numerous humanitarian efforts. It was a trait Lysandre had always admired and yet Charles had a difficult time getting his daughter to do so.

"I'll see about it." Lysandre's holo caster beeped as he looked at the text. "Excuse me I have to make a call." Charles gave his brother a nod in understanding as the burly man walked out of the room and into another. Making sure no one was looking he called up Xerosic.

The scientist appeared over the holo caster completing a few taps. "Ah, Lysandre that was quick." He gave him a solemn look. "I heard about your health it's unfortunate sir."

Lysandre closed his eyes as he thought about this. "It's fine Xerosic this changes nothing for me." He had enough time to accepted it after all. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Xerosic gave the leader of Team Flare a smile. "Sir I believe that I have found another way to power the Ultimate Weapon without both Xerneas and Yveltal."

Lysandre attention was instantly peaked at this. If what Xerosic said was true then they could move up their project considerably. "Do tell what is that we will need?"

Xerosic placed the tablet he had in his hands down as he spoke, "Its something I recorded when researching the most obscure of texts on the weapon as well as the Legendaries themselves sir," Xerosic looked at the man his expression serious as this could be the very thing to make their goals a reality, "Primal Energy."

* * *

Olympia looked at the two Champions as she sat on the couch in her hotel room. She had a feeling that both of them would be meeting with her today which was only confirmed by the text. "I'm sorry to say but I don't know who is the leader of Team Flare, nor can I foresee what they will do." Olympia rarely explained how her powers work as most didn't tend to ask but she felt she might as well do so. "If time is like a river then my power is to look forward through the river, some things are clear others are murky, a few are rapid twisting, and turning like a wild current."

The Champions of Kalos and Sinnoh started to understand what she meant by this. She couldn't see what the future held with Team Flare at this point. Diantha knew this was a long shot anyway. "Well is there anything that you know that could help us?"

Olympia had a smile at that question. "I do something that I feel would help us when the time comes when Team Flare makes themselves known." She turned her attention to Gardevoir. "Would you mind helping me with showing the two of them what I have seen? I feel this would be a bit easier if we have privacy as I do not know if they may be watching."

Gardevoir turned to the two champions who both gave the Embrace Pokemon a nod. With their consent given Gardevoir gave the psychic a bow as she gave her response via telepathy. ' _Very well.'_

Olympia body glowed as did Gardevoirs as the two relay the image of what Olympia had seen to the two of them. In their minds they saw a humanoid figure, long honey hair flowing in a wind, the three colored jewels in form of the royal symbol of Kalos. Soon the three colored ribbon like tendrils waved from the back. Just behind they saw three shadows, one red in the form of Yveltal, one blue in the form of Xerneas, finally one Green in the snake-like form usually depicted of Zygarde. The image soon came to an end as both psychic and Pokemon ceased their transmitting to the Champions.

Cynthia and Diantha tried to make sense of what this image was. It looked like a Pokemon though it was rather human-like more so than any they had ever seen. Olympia opened her eyes as she explained what they had seen. "In the last few weeks, I have had visions of this being, the child of Zygarde as I have come to learn."

Diantha was almost speechless at this. Zygarde was a rather mysteries Pokemon. Many theories of its existence, its ties to Yveltal and Xerneas existed some being routed in legends and folklore. The being was a practically an enigma so to heard this was quite a shook. "That was Zygarde's child?"

Olympia simply confirmed it with a nod. "Sereginia is her name, one of the few things that I gathered from my visions is that she has awakened and is wondering these lands within the company of a great hero." She did omit just one thing she knew. That this child of Zygarde was, in fact, almost reborn from him at the very gate of death and was in part human. Her mind drifted back to when Sycamore asked her to see a young girl who could speak to Pokemon for some unexplained reason. ' _Could that child be the same as Sereginia? As the child of Legendary Pokemon really been living amongst us for so many years?'_

Cynthia crossed her arms as she thought about anyone who could match the description of a great hero. Like many before her, she had heard about a person or persons who had done extraordinary things. It made her wonder how many existed or if there actually was only one such person. ' _Perhaps Ash Ketchum or even Lysandre's own daughter Serena Yvonne be counted among them?'_

The Champions stood from their seats. This wasn't what they had come here to learn yet regardless the information was one that was welcomed. Diantha spoke to the psychic with a small bow. "Thank you for seeing us Olympia if you ever come up with anything don't hesitate to tell me."

Olympia stood up with a smile to the Kalos Champion. "I well don't you worry." Olympia leaned in and whispered to her just loud enough for only them to hear, "Also I feel that you would soon meet another couple who share a relationship like you and Gardevoir do."

Diantha eyes went wide as she looked at the psychic. She hadn't told anyone about this not even the tabloids knew or even thought of it. "H-how?"

Olympia gave her a wink as the obvious answer was staring at her in the face. Olympia could see the future perhaps she had known about it from that, or from what she and Gardevoir had done may have slipped it to the psychic. "Don't worry I promise not to tell anyone and I will not judge you both."

* * *

 **So next chapter we have Ash, Bonnie, and Max challenging Korrina. I may have something special for this chapter cooking up. Also, yes after this arc I will have the first Special out. I am giving everyone a heads up so that there is hopefully no confusion when I post it. Though I have been hinting to its existence for a while now.**

 **Anyway you all know the drill by now so I'll cya all later and I hope you have a good, day, night or both.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Well, here it is the gym battles with Korrina. Sorry, it took so long been kinda busy with stuff you know, ether, family all that. Anyway now as is the tradition of this story. I'll give thanks to the reviewers, knight7572, Amourshiper35, saptarshiban2003, bigpboy, Ri2, Palletboy2001, and Guest. Also a special thanks to the readers, followers and those who favorite this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak and their associated companies. I own nothing but a fanfiction.**

* * *

Once they were inside Shalour Castle, Korrina lead them to the gym housed within the building. The young gym leader turned to Bonnie and Max with a questioning look on her face. Apart of her was itching to use Mega Evolution in a gym battle though she remembered that she had a few rules to follow on when or when not to do so. "So how many gym badges do you each have?"

Both trainers pulled out their badge cases each only had one badge. "This is kinda our second gym battle" Max explained as they put their badge case away as he suddenly hot a bit worried, "You don't happen to have a badge requirement do you?"

"Not for the gym no," Korrina reassured them. "It's for something else." Korrina paused for a moment turning to the two of them again. She had been thinking about what kind of battle she was going to do and while two badges officially meant a two on two she had another idea. "Hey how about a double battle? You two versus me?"

Max and Bonnie stared at her in confusion. Given they both had family members that ran gyms they knew a bit about them but what Korrina was proposing seemed rather strange. Ash raised an eyebrow as he asked the newly minted gym leader about this. "Is that even allowed?"

Korrina raised her figure up as she explained. "Technically as long as the battle is considered official and both the gym leader and the challenger has agreed nearly any type of battle can count." It was one thing she had once asked about from her grandfather and while it's highly unorthodox gym leaders were allowed to pick the type of battle they wish. "So what do you say?"

They looked at one another for a moment as the decision came down to them. Bonnie wasn't against the idea she actually thought it would be fun to do. "Well, what do you think? I say we should go for it."

Max thought about it for a moment. He shrugged as he gave his answer. "Why not I mean we are going to need the practice for the Battle Chateau tournament."

"Wait you're taking part in the tournament as well?" Serena's words brought a nod from the two of them. The honey-haired girl gave them both a competitive look. "Well so are both Ash and me."

Miette let those words sink into her. Ash and Serena were taking part in the Chateau tournament together. She felt jealous about this, glaring ever so slightly at Ash. Korrina was surprised to hear this, "Wait you're all also entering the tournament as well?"

They looked at Korrina with a nod. The way Korrina worded the question caused Serena to ask her, "Are you taking part in it yourself?"

"You bet, a fellow gym leader and I are both taking part in it," Korrina answered she give them a victory sign. The gym leader turned to Miette with a questioning look. "Oh, what about you? Are you taking part in the tournament?"

Miette was brought from her thoughts as everyone turned to her. She wasn't really competing in it yet she was going to be there regardless. "Well, I will be there is all I can say."

* * *

The gym field looked like it was within a roller rink with all the turnpike and the like scattered around. Korrina explained that it was mostly where she used to play and as such, it was built for her. Walking on the field Korrina looked at both Max and Bonnie as they stared her down. After a few minutes, Korrina finally remembered one crucial fact. "I forgot the referee is off today and my grandpa on an errand!"

Everyone stared at her as they couldn't believe this. Bonnie and Max knew that without an official referee they couldn't have a battle. Bonnie was understandably upset. "We can't postpone it I'm taking part in the showcase tomorrow!"

Serena turned to Ash knowing that this would affect him as well. Placing her hand on his own she had a small sigh. Miette looked at this her mind racing before she let out her own sigh and raised her voice. "I can be the referee."

Everyone turned to her as Miette surprised them by pulling out an official League license from her backpack. "It was my aunt's idea she kinda figured I should take a class to see if I would like it."

Korrina read the license for a second. "Yep, this is an official license alright." She handed it back to the bluenette thankful that something like this had happened. She turned back to Bonnie and Max. "Looks like we can have a battle after all."

Serena watched as Miette placed the license back into her backpack curiosity written on her face. Ash, however, was amazed to hear this. He gave her a smile and thankful look. "Hey, Miette thanks for this."

The bluenette turned to him and managed to put up a smile. Regardless of her feelings for him, she wasn't going to let Bonnie and possibly Serena miss out on taking part in the Showcase. She may not have wanted in the end to become a referee or take part in the League like her aunt had hoped, but she wasn't going to let this be a waste of what she had learned either. She decided to speak in a calm and neutral tone. "Your welcome."

Miette walked on the field as she looked at both sides. She recalled her training years ago in this and raised her arms. "This is an official gym battle between the gym leader Korrina and her challengers Max and Bonnie." She turned to Korrina with an arm raised, "The gym leader has decided to make this a tag battle, each team is not allowed to substitute," Miette turned to Max and Bonnie as they both gave the bluenette a nod, "Furthermore both Pokemon on each side must be unable to battle."

Korrina pulled out two pokeballs from her belt and tossed them into the air. "Come on out Hawlucha and Scrafty."

Appearing from the pokeballs was a Hawlucha that was slightly taller than the one on Ash's team. He just stood ready for the battle another contrast to the one with Ash. Appearing next to it was a bipedal lizard-like pokemon with loose skin hood and another that it held on with its hands. Max took out his Pokedex at this. "Scrafty, the Hoodlum Pokémon and the evolved form of Scraggy. Scrafty can use its powerful kicks to smash through concrete blocks. To protect itself, Scrafty can fold its loose skin around its waist."

Max had read the typing and made his choice. "Alright your up!" He turned to Karlia who nodded and walked on the field. They had agreed that after the gym battle to use the Dawn Stone and evolve him into Gallade.

Bonnie turned to Diancie giving her a nod as the rock and fairy type hopped on the field. She gave a bow to her opponents before she greeted them, " _Hello I'm Diancie and me and Karlia hear are going to defeat you!"_

Scrafty had a light chuckle at this. Whatever the reason for this Diancie had got some respect from the Hoodlum Pokemon. " _Yo Hawlucha you think they have what it takes?"_

The rather serious Hawlucha looked at their opponents as he judged them. He didn't break his expression as he readied himself for battle. " _Well shall see."_

Miette raised both of her arms upwards. Looking at both sides to make sure that they were ready Miette officially began the battle. "Alright everyone battle begin!"

Max was quick to issue a command. "Alright use Calm Mind!"

Karlia focused clearing his mind in order to raise his states. Bonnie took the next order to cover for the two of them. "Let's use Dazzling Gleam."

Diancie glowed before letting out a sparkling glow as the fairy attack came out at both their opponents. Korrina quickly gave orders to the two. "Scrafty use Protect and Hawlucha jumped into the air!"

Scrafty pulled his skin up and crouched as a barrier formed over him. The super effective attack hit the barrier with no effect. Hawlucha, however, avoided the whole thing by jumping into the air. With the Calm Mind done Max gave the next attack order, "Use Charge Beam on Hawlucha!"

An orb of electrical energy formed in his hands before he sent it forward forming it into a yellow beam aimed for Hawlucha. The electric type attack hit the mark as Hawlucha fell on his back. He pulled himself up slowly and Bonnie took the next attack deciding to hopeful press the win. "Diancie use Psyshock on Hawlucha!"

Diancie formed a few balls of psychic energy before sending them forward. The ball then burst apart firing several purple beams at Hawlucha. As they came close Korrina gave an order. "Scrafty jump in to protect Hawlucha!" The Hoodlum pokemon jumped blocking the attack taking no damage due to being a Dark type. "Now use Iron Head!"

Scrafty jumped a metallic sheen forming over his head as he jumped at Diancie. The Jewel pokemon was too slow to dodge so Bonnie did the next best thing. "Use Stone Edge to defend yourself!"

Diancie armed raised as she hopped a wall of Stone pillars forming in front of her. Scrafty Iron Head smashed into it destroying it. "Hawlucha use Poison Jab on Karlia!"

Hawlucha jumped forwards his claws glowing a deep purple as they slammed right into Karlia knocking the Emotion pokemon back. The super effective attack did a number on him. Reaching out to Max with telepathy Karlia made this well known. ' _Hey Max, you and Bonnie have to come up with something because I don't think we could take to many of those.'_

Max turned to Bonnie as an idea formed in his mind of how they could take the offensive. He whispered to her loud enough for only hear to hear him. "Bonnie quick have Diancie use Rock Slide."

She seemed confused for a moment but trusted him. With a nod, Bonnie gave the command. "Diancie use Rock Slide!"

Diancie glowed before tossed out the white sparkles above everyone else. They break open as a barrage of Rocks come towards everyone. Korrina acted as the rock type attack came down. "Scrafty Protect!, Hawlucha use Brick Break on the rocks!"

Hawlucha's armed glowed as he jumped smashing through each and every stone that came his way. Scrafty was covered in the same protective barrier as the stones bounced off it harmlessly. When the last one was gone Hawlucha was greeted by Karlia teleporting right in front of him. His expression became one of surprise as he realized it was a trap. "Use Psychic and toss Hawlucha into Scrafty!"

Hawlucha's body glowed as Karlia's psychic grip held him in place before suddenly tossing in into Scrafty. With both of them down Bonnie and Max gave one final attack at the same time. "Use Dazzling Gleam/Charge Beam!"

Karlia launched the electric beam as Diancie sent a the sparkling flash towards her two opponents. An explosion covered both Hawlucha and Scrafty as the two attacks hit their marks. When the smoke cleared both Scrafty and Hawlucha lay on the ground unconscious. Miette raised her hand calling the match. "Hawlucha and Scrafty are unable to battle." She raised her other arm up. "The winners are the challengers Max and Bonnie!"

With that, both trainer and pokemon celebrated as Korina returned both of her pokemon with a sigh. Korrina gave the group a smile. Ash and Serena came down to join in the celebration. "You both were amazing out there."

Miette was approached by Serena. The honey-haired girl giving her a thankful look. "Hey, Miette listen I like to thank you for this." Miette had a light blush for a brief moment. It made what she did worth it in the end after all.

Korrina walked up to both Max and Bonnie a smile on her face. "Well, you both beat me congratulations." She pulled out to them both a badge. "As such I present you both with the Rumble badge as proof you defeated the Shalour City gym."

Max and Bonnie gladly accepted the badges. They also had a good idea of what they were going to do when the Chateau tournament began. "Alright, we did it!" Bonnie jumped a bit in joy. "Hey, Max we should train more on double battling."

Max pictured the two of them in the tag tournament. His mind pictured the two of them winning, and then the image swift with Bonnie giving him a kiss soon after. He had a light blush on his face. "S-sure."

Korrina looked at the two of them. A question formed in her head as she noticed the light blush on Max's face. She whispered to Ash with a curious look on her face, "Hey Ash are they a couple?"

On the other side of the group, Diancie was already planning her big sister's wedding. She could picture it now, Pidoves, cake oh and maybe a little pin the tail on the Gyarados game for her? She got a bit agitated at how long this was taking. ' _Oh come on just confess already! You both need to confess so you can get married!'_

Once again Bonnie felt the urge to call up her brother and apologize to him. She couldn't shake the feeling but somehow she just felt like she should. ' _Well I haven't talked to him in awhile so maybe I should.'_

* * *

Miette completely mixed feelings about this. On one hand, Ash was with Serena. On the other, if she didn't do it Serena might not want to take part in the Shalour City Showcase. She mentally sighed to herself knowing that this wasn't the time to second guess what she wanted to do. "Alright, the gym battle between the Shalour City gym leader Korrina and the challenger Ash is about to begin!"

Korrina looked down as Ash stood opposite to her with both Mawile and Pikachu to his sides. The blonde gym had been waiting for this ever since she met Ash. Of course, she knew what he had done and this made it only more difficult for her. "Alright, Ash I'm thinking best two out of three? The one who gets two wins is the victor."

Miette turned to Ash as she recalled the match rules. It was an uncommon gym battle type though that was more common in the Battle Chateaus. Ash gave a nod of agreement to her terms. "Alright if that's how you want to go about it."

Miette raised both her arms up as they agreed to the terms. "Alright, this will be a two out of three matches!" The bluenette turned to both of them before explaining the rulers. "Each team will use one Pokemon at a time, there are no substitutions furthermore neither side can use the same Pokemon twice!" Though as she remembered that didn't mean they couldn't use the same species twice. "The winner is whoever can defeat the other side in event of a draw the winner will be chosen by a coin toss!"

That was a rather strange rule. Ash gave the bluenette a confessed look. "Coin toss? What about another Pokemon battle?"

That was, word for word the usual question whenever such a thing happened. Miette answered him with the same answer that she was told years ago. "You would think that but then you have to realize the outcome of a total draw, or about how such a thing can derail tournaments with a time limit. A coin toss is used instead to prevent the possibility of such a thing."

With the rules stated Korrina was the first one to take her pick. "Alright Ash I'm giving everything I got, Pangoro comes on out!"

The pokeball opened and in a flash, a large panda like Pokemon appeared with a roar. He made sure to reposition the leaf shoot in its mouth from falling out. Ash pulled out the Pokedex noticing that it was already scanned and simply replay the Pokedex's data. "Pangoro, the Daunting Pokémon and the evolved form of Pancham. Pangoro has an ornery personality. It holds a bamboo sprig in its mouth, which allows Pangoro to detect surrounding movements."

Ash pulled out his first choice tossing the pokeball upwards. "Alright, Meganium I choose you!"

Appearing in a flash the fully evolved grass type appeared ready for a battle as she looked at the Pangoro. She had readied herself for a gym battle today seeing how Ash had chosen her to lead. Pangoro took a look at her and had a cocky smile. " _Well now, this is an interesting matchup."_ So far he's faced psychic types or flying types. Fighting a grass type actually was unexpected. He got into a fighting stance as he looked her down. " _Wouldn't you agree?"_

Meganium got ready herself for battle. She didn't really have a move that was effective against fighting types so this would be rather challenging for her as well. " _Count on it."_

Miette raised her hands up as she started the match. "Pangoro vs Meganium let the battle begin!" With that, the match between them could finally begin.

"Pangoro use Throat Chop!"

"Meganium Energy Ball!"

Meganium formed a green ball of energy while Pangoro's hand glowed a dark purple. The two attacks collided with their targets at around the same time, sending the two pokemon skidding back from the force of each others attack. "Pangoro use Karate Chop."

Pangoro's arm glowed as he raced forward to Meganium. Ash quickly issued a counter attack. "Use Vine Whip and grab onto Pangoro's arm!" Meganium shot out a pair of vines grabbing on to Pangoro's arm and holding them in place. Pangoro pulled back as both he and Meganium struggled for control. "Quick use Earthquake!"

Meganium stomped into the ground causing shock waves to rip the ground below Pangoro. The attack finally pulled him off balance and with it Meganium got the upper hand and tosses him over her shoulder and on the ground. "Pangoro use Circle Throw!" Pangoro smiled grabbing hold of Meganium vines and throwing them and the grass type over his body and into the ground. "Now use Body Slam!"

Pangoro jumped up to his body coming down on the Herb pokemon. "Use Vine Whip to dodge!" Meganium vines shout out and launched her out of the way causing Pangoro to kand belly first on the hard ground. "Use Petal Blizzard!"

A tornado of pink petals surrounded Meganium before she tossed her head towards Pangoro the petal coming down on him. The fighting dark type groaned as he braced himself under the assault from the attack. "Pangoro power through it and use Throat Chop!"

Pangoro raced forward trying to ignore the pain from Meganium attack as his hand glowed a dark purple and smashed into the base of Meganium next knocking her back again. Pangoro started to breathe heavily as he looked back at Meganium who stood definitely. " _You don't let up do you?"_

Meganium gave him a smirk at this. She could take a few more hits herself. Pangoro was on his last legs, however. " _Trust me I know."_

"Pangoro quick use Karate Chop!"

"Meganium finish this with Energy Ball!"

Meganium formed a green ball of energy as Pangoro came racing in his arm glowing. The two attacks collided with their targets. Both pokemon skid back and looked at each other. After several seconds of waiting for Pangoro finally feel over on his stomach unconscious, "Pangoro is unable to battle Meganium is the winner!"

Meganium let out a breath of relief at the call. Korrina returned Pangoro as she let out a sigh. "Well, you did your best." She looked at Ash as the raven-haired teen was celebrating with Meganium. "So that's one win for you one more and the badge is your's." Korrina pulled out her next choice. "So I can't let that happen, Mienshao come on out!"

Appearing in a flash was a long-bodied pokemon with mostly grey fur, with bits of purple. It took a fighting stance the moment she appeared on the field. Ash pulled out the Pokedex noticing that again it was already registered within the dex. "Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon and the evolved form of Mienfoo. Mienshao's arm attacks are so fast they're almost invisible. It uses its long arm fur as a whip."

Ash turned to Meganium pulling out her pokeball. "Great work Meganium return." A red light reached out of the ball and returned the Herb pokemon. He pulled out the Fast ball and tossed it upwards. "Hawlucha come on out!"

In a flash of light, Hawlucha appeared striking a few poses before looking at his opponent. Mienshao kept her eyes on Hawlucha. Korrina had a smirk at Ash's choice. "You do know I trained a Hawlucha right?"

That didn't deter Ash in the slightest. If anything it actually made this more exciting. "Maybe but that doesn't matter to us."

Miette called the next match now that both sides were ready. "Alight Mienshao vs Hawlucha battle begin!"

"Hawlucha Katake Chop go!" Hawlucha jumped forward his arm glowing.

Mienshao and Korrina didn't react as Hawlucha came racing at them. As he got close enough Korrina made her move. "Mienshao use Stone Edge!" Mienshao slammed her fist into the ground and just before Hawlucha could contact with her a stone pillar appear right below him. Hawlucha was sent flying into the air. "Now use Bounce!"

Mienshao jumped high into the air and at Hawlucha. "Hawlucha counter with Hi Jump Kick!" Hawlucha managed to right himself his leg glowed as both he and Mienshao hit each other. The impact of both attacks sent both Pokemon into the ground. "Hawlucha quick get up!"

Hawlucha jumped back up to his feet along with Mienshao. "Mienshao use Aura Sphere!" A blue sphere formed within her hands as she sent it forward at Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha use X-Scissor!" Hawlucha's claws glowed as he crossed them sending an X shaped attack into the Aura Sphere canceling both out. "Now Hi Jump Kick!" Hawlucha jumped forward at Mienshao.

"Dodge it and use Force Palm!" Mienshao jumped to the side causing Hawlucha to crash into the ground. Hawlucha groaned in pain from the after effects. Mienshao palm was covered in a yellow aura as it struck Hawlucha head on sending him flying into the wall right behind Miette and in front of the spectators.

Miette turned around and noticed that Hawlucha was slumped on the wall. He was unconscious the last attack had taken him out. Miette turned back to the area and raised her arm. "Hawlucha is unable to battle Mienshao is the winner!"

Ash let out a defeated sigh as he walked up to Hawlucha to help him up. Korrina did say she had experience with training Hawlucha after all. He and Hawlucha had only spent so little time together which in hindsight did make this a mistake. He tried to lighten the mood with the Westling pokemon. "Well, it looks like we got a lot of work ahead of us."

Hawlucha gave his trainer a light chuckle. He picked himself back up slowly. " _That I agree, though I think have to work on reaction time."_

Serena down with Audino right behind her. With a nod from the Westling, pokemon Serena pulled him up so Audino could heal him. The Hearing pokemon used Heal Pulse on Hawlucha as Serena looked back at Ash. Now all rested on the last battle. ' _Come on Ash.'_

Ash returned to his place as Korrina held on the last pokeball. With both sides having one win it all came down to this. She tossed the pokeball into the air. "Alright, Lucario lets go!" Appearing in a flash was Korrina's Lucario standing at the ready with his mega stone resting on an armband.

Ash was about to think of who to pick when Mawile pulled on his pant legs. Turning down the shell fairy type pointed at his backpack. " _Remember you said we could try it out!"_

Ash reached into the backpack pulling out the Mawilite and looked wondering. He turned to Serena as a question formed. "Would it work if I just had her hold it?"

On the other side of the field, Korrina was curious and a little excited. Their final battle was going to be a mega evolution battle though it was best to be sure. "Wait so you going to have Mawile mega evolve?"

Ash looked at the gym leader then back to Mawile with a nod. "Yeah she wanted to try it out and well I knew you were probably going to use mega evolution in our battle as well." He had a smirk as Korrina rub the back of her head. He turned back to Serena. "So would it work if she's holding it?"

Serena had a nod. "Yeah, that's kinda how I and Gardevoir did it before we got her a necklace." She paused as she wondered if this was a good idea. She watched Ash and her the Mawilite as the excited Pokemon raced on the field. Did they have a strong enough bond, did being about to speak directly to a Pokemon actually improve it or would this be enough? ' _Would it even work?'_

"Alright, Ash if this is how you want the battle then we're not complaining." Korrina tapped her Key Stone as a light flashed from both it and Lucario's mega stone. A flash covered Lucario as his body changed. His cream-colored fur grew out almost forming a kind of mini cape. The aura sensing appendages lengthed out almost like long dreadlocks and finally, spikes appeared on his feet. With a small burst of light, the change finished as Mega Lucario stood before them.

There was a general look of awe from the onlookers. Max and Bonnie were just excited about it as were Diancie and Karlia who couldn't wait to test it out. Serena had been wondering what Mega Lucario looked like and she knew her own did as well. Miette herself had only ever really seen one Pokemon mega evolve in her life so it was amazing seeing another. Ash had only one thing on his mind when he turned to Mawile. "You ready?"

" _You bet let's do this!"_ Mawile held the Mawilite close as she gave her a determined look. Ash touched the Key Stone as he focused on everything he had been through with Mawile. From getting her mother's blessing and the embarrassing first day, the training they had as a team. He thought about how she always acted with awe when he told her about his adventures. Even the more boring ones seemed to excite her. His thoughts were shared with Mawile as both Key Stone and Mega Stone glowed.

The glow of Mega Evolution surrounded Mawile as another mouth seemed to pop out from her head. Both got more pronounced and vicious looking. Her ear-like extensions grew longer and developed two points at the end. The fur on her arms grow longer and when the glow faded away they could see that the fur around her legs and her wrists had turned magenta.

Mawile looked at her hands then took a moment to feel the second mouth on top of her head. When she was done she immediately turned to Ash her body almost shaking. " _This feels."_ Finally, she couldn't contain it anymore. " _AMAZING!"_ She tossed her arms up in complete excitement. " _I feel like I could punch through a mountain with my bare hands!"_

Serena had a sigh of relief as she watched this. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Mawile's excitement at having mega evolve. Thing is she wondered if this would be enough to give her the win against Mega Lucario. Down on the area, Miette looked at the two opponents a part of her excited to actually see a battle between mega evolutions. ' _I wonder if Showcases allow it?'_ Miette raised her hands as she focused on the match before her. "Alright, Lucario vs Mawile whoever wins the battle wins the match ready!?" She got a nod from both trainer and Pokemon. "Begin!"

"Lucario use Power-Up Punch!"

"Mawile use Sucker Punch!"

Lucario fist glowed red as he raced forward. Mawile's own fist glowed a dark purple as she met his attack with her own. After a very brief struggle, Mawile's attack overpowered his and Lucario was sent back clutching his hand. In the stands, this didn't go unnoticed. "Did Mawile just overpower Lucario?"

Max rubbed his chin as he thought about how something like this could happen. It was rather drastic a change for mega evolution. His eyes widen as he realized that was exactly the case. "Mawile probably gained Huge Power as an ability after mega evolving."

Korrina decided they had to change tactics at this rate. "Lucario let try Aura Sphere!" Lucario formed a bluer ball and shot it forward at Mawile.

"Dodge it and use Fairy Wind!" Mawile jumped to the side spinning around a pink wind as sent straight at Lucario. "Now use Brick Break!"

Mawile jumped forward her arms glowing as she came close to Lucario. Korrina couldn't let it hit him. "Dodge it and use Metal Sound!" Lucario jumped out of the way smashed his spikes together as a high pitched ringing sound made its way to Mawile causing her to hold her ears in pain. "Use Bone Rush!"

A bone constructs formed in her hands as Lucario swung it at Mawile knocking her back from the super effective attack. Mawile bounced a bit before she picked herself back up. " _Ok, that hurt."_

"Lucario, use Bone Rush again!" Lucario raced forward as he brought the construct down at her.

Ash quickly formed an idea. "Mawile grab it with your mouths!" Mawile reacted as she managed to bite into the Bone Construct holding it in place despite the pain. "Flip Lucario over and use Brick Break!"

Mawile swung him over her arm glowing as she struck him in the back with a super effective move. "Lucario!" Korrina cried out as Lucario land on the ground barely managing to pull himself up. "Use Swords Dance and then follow up with Close Combat!"

Lucario closed his eyes as semi-transparent Swords appeared around him. The Aura Pokemon then got into a boxing stance as he attacked Mawile. With a flurry of punches and kicks. "Iron Defense Quick!" Mawile's body was covered in a metallic sheen as the attacks hit her. She winked as she endured the attacks until finally there was an opening. "Brick Break now!"

Mawile armed glowed as time seemed to slow. After the last kick, he was off balance and he knew he couldn't dodge this. The attack hit him square in the stomach and with this Lucario was sent into the wall next to the spectators breaking it apart as he lay there. A flash covered Lucario as he returned to normal signaling his defeat.

"Lucario is unable to battle Mawile is the winner!" Miette declared ending the match. The bluenette raised her arm to Ash. "With two wins the victory goes to the challenger Ash!"

Mawile had a little celebration as she returned to normal and raced up to Ash. She practically tackled him as she jumped into his arms " _Yes we did it!"_

Korrina raced over to Lucario as she helped him up. She was rather worried after that last attack knocked him into the wall. "Lucario are you ok?"

Lucario closed his eyes as he tried to focus his aura. " _Did I just get hit… by a bus?"_

Korrina blinked wondering if what had just happened wasn't just a trick of her imagination. Miette looked at the celebration as everyone started to join in with Ash in his victory. The bluenette walked slowly to the group as she gave him a genuine smile. "Well, Ash congratulations on your win."

Ash returned the bluenette smile with his own. "Thanks, Miette but to be honest if it wasn't for you neither me, Max or Bonnie would have been able to challenge Korrina for who knows how long." Miette could swear that her face felt a bit warmer all of a sudden.

Korrina ad managed to get Lucario to stand and walked up to Ash. "Well, Ash I lose fair and square." She held out the Rumble Badge to the raven-haired teen. "So as the Shalour City gym leader it's my honor to present to you the Rumble Badge." Ash took the badge and struck his usual pose. With this, he had three and was only five more away from challenging the Kalos League.

* * *

Milotic glared at the Gyarados in annoyance. Her right eye almost twitching. The Gyarados, however, looked at the Tender pokemon with a regretful look. " _My bad don't worry I can fix it."_

She closed her eyes and let go of her anger. The Gyarados did warn her he had issues and tried to stay away from the rest of the Lakes inhabits. She looked at the beaten body of the idiot Swampert who hammed to be in the destroyed cove that she had called home along with, Croconaw, Corphish, and Kingler. " _Just tell me what did he do to warrant this?"_

" _He kept picking on the Magikarp within the lake even after I kept telling him not to then he decided to attack me because he thought that anything that evolved from some so weak was well weak."_ With Gyarados answer in explaining his actions, Milotic started to feel less annoyed.

" _Well, I guess I can't blame you for it just make sure next to you launch them out of the lake and away from our homes alright."_ The Gyarados gave her a nod as he returned to the lake. Milotic looked at the ruined cove with a sigh. She turned to her hosts with a sad look on her face. " _I feel sorry that this happened to your cove."_

Croconaw dismisses this with a wave of his hand. " _Eh don't worry about it we can always rebuild plus now we can make at a bit more deeper so Kingler doesn't have to sleep with his claw sticking out."_

Croconaw words helped calmed her down her worries. Walking up the shore of the cove Sceptile shook his head. He had thought the idiot would have learned not to pick on anyone but he could see that wasn't the case. " _So who beat him up this time?"_

Corphish turned to him as he motioned back into the lake. " _The Gyarados did."_

Sceptile crossed his arms as he shook his head. Some Pokemon just never learn. As he turned to leave he jumped back as Gardevoir teleported right in front of him. " _What!?"_ He almost attacked but stopped himself. " _How? Wait what are you doing here?"_

The shiny Gardevoir suppressed the urge to giggle at his shock. " _Well Charizard is off on a romantic trip and there was nothing else for me to do so I thought about coming here."_ Gardevoir explained the later though she kept out the part about it being an apology to his mate. " _As for how I do know Teleport you know."_

Milotic swam up to Gardevoir with a smile at seeing her. " _Deary it's nice seeing you again."_ The Tender pokemon raised an eyebrow as she looked at her. " _I trust the other Charizards haven't been given you any trouble?"_

Gardevoir shook her head. " _Not really Charla has been a great hostess, a few of the older Charizards love to talk about these old tales and yes there is one who does attack me but only with Dragon-type moves."_ Gardevoir found the last one a bit annoying. True Dragon-type moves had no effect on her but it does get annoying after awhile. " _Actually I was hoping to see how Serena was doing."_

* * *

Miette looked up at the ceiling her mind racing at the day she just had. She closed her eyes as she thought about Ash. ' _You know he is kinda cute.'_ She blushed at her thoughts before pushing them away. ' _Ah, why did he have to have Serena!'_

Her ringtone played on her Holo Caster. Miette sighed before reaching out and answering it without even looking. She had a good idea who was calling anyway. "So Miette I hear that tomorrow your first Showcase?"

"Yes, auntie it is." She pushed aside her torment as she looked at Slurpuff and Espurr. Both of who were eating their Pokepuffs. "You'll be watching me right?"

On the other side, the holographic image gave her a smile even though she couldn't see her. "You can count on it."

Miette had a smile at this turning to face her. "Thanks, Auntie I'll be sure to make you and everyone proud."

"You already have." With that Malva ended the call leaving Miette to herself once again.

* * *

 **Huge Power really does make Mega Mawile a terror to face. Also yes Ash's primary Mega will be Mawile (wait did I say this? Oh well). Oh ah and for the bit at the end I know it was a bit lacking but I thought about adding it. Next chapter we start the Shalour Showcase. I really can't wait because this time we get to see a certain, someone. I will not spoil how this goes any further you will have to wait and see.**

 **Cya all next time and have a happy day, night or well both.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Yes, this chapter is long. Seriously I didn't mean for it to be this big it kinda just happened. Honestly, I thought I wouldn't be making chapters that went past nine thousand words until the specials but hey I guess things can happen. Though I doubt I would make chapters this long for some time. I just thought I'll put that out there.**

 **Anyway, as usual, I would like to give a usual shout out/thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter.** **Amourshiper35, Palletboy2001, saptarshiban2003, coldblizzard, icemaxprime, Ri2, Guest, and knight7572. I also like to give thanks to everyone who has read the story, followed it, or has added it to their favorites list.**

 **Oh, real quick this chapter has a few French words in it. I thought about it and since the host for the Showcases does use a few of them I kinda added them in there. Don't worry though if you don't use google translate, or know French don't worry you can still get the gist of what is being said. Oh, and none of it is a curse word or sexual in nature. Just had to clear that up. Anyway on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak and related companies. I own nothing nor do I get money from this.**

* * *

The Shalour Hall was abuzz as today the Shalour City Showcase would be held. Outside a figure look at a magazine that had the promotion of Showcases within it. Next, to them, a Zorua hopped on up to their shoulder to look at it. The figure turned to him with a smile. "What do you say we watch it?"

Zorua gave him a smile as he started to think about a prank he could pull. A mischievous look soon formed on his face as he wonders if he could 'accidentally' take part in the Showcase. Of course, the Tricky Fox Pokemon's rather mischievous look didn't go unnoticed by the person he was with. "You're not thinking of doing something mischievous are you?"

Zorua gave him his most innocent smile that he could. Of course, the dark type didn't realize that this only proved to he was thinking of something. With an eye roll from him, the duo moved walked into the building watching as everyone was getting things set up. He caught a few of the workers talking amongst themselves. A lady with a tablet looked at the newest registries. "Let's see we just got a Bonnie Volta from Lumiose City."

The name was awfully familiar to him. He remembered her a young girl with a Dedenne and traveling with her brother and a friend. The receptionist next to the lady recalled the last name. "Volta? I'm guessing she's the sister or something of the Lumiose City gym leader?"

The lady with the tablet gave her co-worker a shrug. "I guess though I don't…" She paused as the tablet gave an updating sound. "Oh, we have a new registry." Checking it she read the name her eyes widened in surprise. She had seen the news and knew about the talk of the rather mysterious honey-haired girl. "Serena Yvonne of Vaniville Town."

He toned out the rest of the conversion only really hearing the word Lysandre from the receptionist. It had been years since he had last seen her. After all, it was her who had helped him see the truth of his father. He had traveled the world seeing all forms of relationships that people and pokemon had shared. Last he heard she was apart of stopping a madman from hurting the Pokemon League chairmen but beyond that nothing else.

' _Serena Yvonne.'_ He wondered if she remembered him after all this time. Taking a set in the lounge he decided to wait and see. He was curious to know what she had been up to after all these years.

* * *

Serena practically raced to the Shalour Hall with Bonnie following just behind her. The two were so excited for their first showcase and as they ran one could almost get the sense of an unofficial race between the two of them. At least to Max and Ash, it might as well be a race as they followed behind with the small horde of Bonnie and Serena's teams with them.

Finally, the two girls stopped as the looked at Shalour Hall buzzing with people looking to either watch or compete in the event. The rest of the group finally caught up with the two excited girls. Zoroark had a chuckle as she walked up to Serena, " _If I didn't know any better I could have sworn that the two of you were racing each other."_

Serena rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment at this. Thinking about it she and Bonnie did run awfully fast together. Out the corner of her eyes, Serena caught sight of Miette along with Slurpuff and Espurr holding on to her right shoulder. She waved out to the group with her free hand. "Serena, Bonnie it's so good to see you both."

The bluenette gave them both a smile which Serena and Bonnie returned. Max looked at the Restraint Pokemon clinging to Miette's shoulder. Pulling out his Pokedex he gave Espurr a scan as the Pokedex relayed its information to him. "Espurr, the Restraint Pokémon. Espurr's Psychic energy can travel hundreds of feet, blasting everything around it."

Gallade turned his head to Max after hearing the Pokedex. He turned back to Espurr. " _That's strangely minimal."_

Bonnie looked at the psychic type clinging to Miette finding him completely adorable. "Oh my gosh, he's so cute."

Miette couldn't help but giggle at the younger girl as she rubs under Espurr's chin. Espurr gave a smile as she did so almost purring as she scratched his favorite spot. "Oh, I know he is." Espurr wouldn't deny he wasn't. "I've had him with me for a few months now after Olympia's Meowstics let me take him with me."

That brought pause to Serena and Bonnie. She couldn't be meaning the gym leader of Anistar City. She did have two Meowstics one of each gender with her, but what really were the odds of it being her? Bonnie decided to press this. "Olympia as in?"

"Olympia the gym leader of Anistar City." Miette calm reply caused the four trainers in front of her to give her surprised looks. "What? My Auntie knows her they both are apart of the Kalos League."

Now, this just brought more questions to the group. Serena tried to think of who her aunt could be. After a while, she really couldn't picture any of the gym leaders though if she thought about it. Bonnie couldn't wait and had to ask her, "Who is your auntie?"

Miette looked around before leaning in and spoke a little over a whisper. "Malva of the Elite Four is my Auntie." Miette revolution caused the group to just stare at her in total disbelief. The bluenette had a bit of a nervous look on her face. "Yeah, you mind not letting that get out please?"

Off to the side, the group a certain performer walked up to Shalour Hall. Adjusting the glasses on her disguise Aria walked into the hall hoping she wouldn't be noticed. She was hoping to catch Palermo in the act of rigging a Showcase. ' _Assuming its this one and not one of the other five Showcases happening today.'_ As she walked forward a part of her felt bad for her choice. She wasn't going to defend her title this year. No, this year she was finally going to bring Palermo down.

* * *

After Miette little revelation the group walked into the building at last with Miette next to them as she finished explaining her relationship with the Elite Four member to them. "So after my parents past away my Auntie took over raising me." She looked at Slurpuff next to her. "She caught Slurpuff back when she was Swirlix for me when I was eight years old."

Miette thought back to that day when she first met her partner. Given her aunt's specialty to Fire-type Pokemon, she expected back when she was younger that her first Pokemon would be a fire type. Instead, she was surprised by the fairy type Swirlix. Serena was touched by this. "Your Auntie sounds like such a nice lady."

"Well of course she is." Miette gave her a cocky smile as they walked through the lounge.

In a moment Serena heard a voice that was familiar and yet she couldn't place who it was. "It's been a while, Serena." Putting down a magazine was a young man almost in his early twenties with light green hair, he was wearing white, mid-sleeved shirt with a black shirt under it, a pair of cider green slip on shoes, beige skinny fit pants, a white and black with a black peak hat and finally around his neck was a blue and black pendant. "Well, I kinda miss the old look."

Serena couldn't believe it. It was the former "Leader" of Team Plasma. Someone she hadn't expected to see again after taking off with Reshiram and Zekrom. "N what are you doing here?"

Ash looked at the young man before him surprised. This was the guy who Serena had faced in Unova, who father had used him and who left on a journey of self-discovery with two Legendary Pokemon. Bonnie was pleasantly surprised to see N again herself. Max had literally no idea who this was and neither did Miette who just stared at him.

N had a chuckle at this. Zorua awoke from his nap and hoped next to him. The Tricky Fox looked at Zoroark with his head tilted. Bonnie looked at the pre-evolution. "Oh, a cute little Zorua."

"Yes, I been traveling with him for a year now," N explained to the younger girl. His gaze moved to Zoroark who looked at her pre-evolved counterpart. "Actually I've been traveling the world ever since we parted ways and decided to check out Kalos."

Max turned to Ash with a whisper. The older teen seemed to be the only one outside of Serena and Bonnie who knew who this was. "Hey Ash who is N? Serena and Bonnie seem to know him."

The raven-haired teen turned his attention to the younger boy. "He's the former leader of Team Plasma, though not really." He felt a bit of anger at the idea of what Ghetsis had done. "His father turned out to be manipulating him, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont alongside N managed to stop his plan from coming true in the end."

"So, N are you going to be watching the Showcase?" Serena received a nod from the older man.

N picked up Zorua as the little dark type gave a little girl's balloon a rather unsettling look. He gave the girl a smile. "Why yes, I am." He handed her the magazine he had been reading. "I read about them and thought I'll give it a look." He turned his head as he noticed something. The Pokemon next to Bonnie. "Is that a-"

Max decided then to cut him off. "A Diancie? Yes, it is." Max gave him this he lasted the longest without bringing it up. "Trust me everyone has the same reaction."

Diancie greeted N with a small bow. The Jewel Pokemon gave a smile soon after. " _Hello I'm Diancie it's nice to meet you."_ She motioned to Bonnie, Swablu, and Servine. " _Me, my big sis, and my friends are going to win this Showcase!"_

N could help but smile back at Diancie's little proclamation. He had in his time learned of many relationships that people and Pokemon held including those that held those of a family. "Well, I'll hold you to it to win with your big sister then."

Miette was slightly confused by his words. He acted like he understood what Diancie was saying. Well, she did know Olympia could understand what pokemon were saying because of that. "Are you psychic or something?"

N had a light-hearted laugh at this. It was the most common of all questions he was given when it came to this. "No, I'm not psychic I happened to learn how to talk to Pokemon after growing up around them." His attention turned to Serena, "Though not perfectly some words are a bit difficult to translate, but I'm not the only one here that can do so."

Zoroark tapped Serena on the shoulder to get her attention. The dark type pointed upwards at the clock. " _Look you can catch up later we kinda are about to be late for the Showcase."_ Serena gasped as she looked at the time. The Showcase was going to be starting soon.

* * *

Once they were backstage Serena watched wondering what the first Showcase was going to be about with bated breath. On the screen was Monsieur Pierre the man starting the showcase. Everyone around her was waiting to see what the first round would be. Monsieur Pierre spoke into the microphone. "Bonjour et Bienvenue," He spoke using the Kalosian language. "I welcome you all to the Shalour City Showcase."

Zoroark turned to her follow Vulpian Pokemon with a confused expression. " _What did he say? I mean the first Bonjour bit."_ Zoroark thought it sounded like another language. " _Or did he just made that up?"_

" _It's Kalosian, or more accurately the Kalosian Language,"_ Braixen explained before motioning to Serena. " _It's another human language, and Serena is a fluent speaker of it."_

Monsieur Pierre held up his staff as a Klefki floated over the Princess Key held within its key ring body. The Pokemon came to rest on it. "Our contestants will be competing for the Princess Key." An image appeared on a holographic screen showing three different keys. "As you know three keys are needed to enter the master class for the chance to claim the title of Kalos Queen."

The screen suddenly shifted to show Aria the current Kalos Queen. Already a few of the contestants were talking about it amongst themselves. Some of the girls were rather hopeful at this. Others, however, were talking about how difficult it would be. One of them stood out from the group. "Maybe Palermo is watching the Showcase."

Serena turned to the girl who said it. The young lady at around Bonne's age had something of a daydream after saying this. "She's the lady who trained Aria to be Kalos Queen I hear if you impress her you too can become the next Kalos Queen!"

A girl around Serena's age just shook her head with her arms crossed, "Oh please your more likely to get thrown away by her." She glared at the younger contestant. "You have heard what they say about her correct?"

The younger girl shot back with a glare of her own at the older girl. She quickly snapped at her. "Those are rumors nothing more!" The girl younger girl crossed her arms and looked away from her. "It's nothing more but baseless claims."

Serena was curious about what the two of them were talking about. From the sound of it, there was a scandal centered around someone called Palermo. ' _Palermo I think I heard about her somewhere before.'_ Serena tried to recall where she had heard Palermo. After several seconds she just couldn't figure out was she had heard the name. ' _I guess I'll have to watch out if its true.'_

Serena focused back on the screen as the first round was about to be announced to everyone. "Maintenant Mesdames et Messieurs, the theme our fine ladies will be competing in Pokémon Styling!" On the stage, three styling boutiques popped up right behind Monsieur Pierre, "Each of our performers will dress up one of their Pokemon in a unique style using the materials given within the time limit and present their partner to the audience, who will serve as the judge for our contestants!"

The contestants all around started to make preparations. Serena looked at her group with a though wondering who to pick for the theme. She had already figured out who would be with her for the freestyle performance. That left the question of who would be her pick for the theme performance.

* * *

Sitting in the stands Ash, Max, and N looked at the Glow Caster they were given now having an understanding of what they were now used for. "Seems simple it has three settings for who we pick." Max placed his back in his lap with Gallade next to him who also had one in his hands. "Wait they gave you one?"

Gallade gave him a nod speaking via telepathy. ' _Yes, they did.'_ He was surprised when they gave him it and even more when they tried to wave his questions. ' _I think they were just trying to give them all out.'_

N turned to Ash the young man watching as Mawile started to wave the glow stick in his lap. She looked it over before handing it back to Ash. " _So with this, you're going to vote for Serena to win right?"_

Ash had a lighthearted chuckle at her question as he took the glow stick back. "Well, that's the all." He gave her a smile as he held on the Glow Caster. From what Serena had told him each Showcase was supposed to have different. Usually, the only thing they shared was a freestyle performance that was judged by the audience. "I just know Serena can win this."

Mawile couldn't agree more with her trainer. " _Yeah, she will!"_ Mawile turned her head towards N having noticed him looking at them. " _Ah, I think N wants to talk to us."_ She motioned to the light green haired Unovan. " _Either that or he's just staring at us."_

Ash turned to N with a raised eyebrow as the two stared at one another. An almost awkward silence befell the two of them before N finally broke it. "So you can talk to Pokemon as well?"

"Not exactly." Ash was starting to get way to use to holding conversations with his Pokemon now that he thought about it. As his only traveling companion could speak to them herself he guessed he would just get so used to it he would just let it slip out. "See I can use Aura to translate what they say and unfortunately I can't turn it off."

That last part was one N didn't expect. Most people he ran into were amazed by the idea that he could understand Pokemon himself. It was one thing he learned was that most trainers wished they could talk to their Pokemon. "Why would you want to turn it off?"

Ash gave Pikachu an annoyed look after N's question. Everything about this was amazing except for one little annoying bit. "Constant teasing for my relationship with Serena."

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head as he had a nervous laugh under Ash's look. " _Oh, come on Ash I said I'm sorry."_ Pikachu words didn't sway Ash one bit. " _Oh come on you can't still be mad about that."_ Ash continued to give him the same look. " _You're still mad."_

Watching the exchange of annoyed look and words from Ash and Pikachu N had to admit that would be a downside. ' _Wait did he say a relationship with Serena?'_ N was pleasantly surprised to hear that. ' _I guess I should give her my congratulations when this is over.'_ On stage, Monsieur Pierre was given the spotlight as the first round was just about to begin.

* * *

Malva looked on as she watched the Shalour City Showcase from her home. Houndoom lying on the ground next to her as they watched the proceedings. Just then the sound of her Holo Caster going off caught her attention. Malva growled at this taking the Holo Caster to see just who it was that was ruining the moment. Appearing on the holographic screen was Lysandre. "Malva I trust I'm not interrupting anything?"

The Elite Four member rolled her eyes in annoyance. Trust him to be the one to interrupt her. "Well, I was about to watch my Niece's performance in the Shalour City Showcase."

Her words brought a raised eyebrow from the burly man. "A Showcase you say? My daughter is trying out for them as well." He had a light chuckle at this. He turned to the said speaking to someone next to him. "Yes, its the Viscountess and Elite Four member." Lysandre turned to her. "My brother would like to know if you and your niece would like to come to the Palace for the celebration of Kalos founding."

Malva could take a guess who he was talking to. His brother King Charles. She was rather flattered at the invite. "Well, how can I say no to that." As tempting as it was to talk about it, Malva decided to ask about what this was really about. "So why did you call?"

Lysandre expression was serious as he spoke. "Our friend has figured out a more effective means of powering the project that we are working on." His words and the way he spoke of them allowed Malva to know that Xerosic had found a way to power the weapon without Xerneas and Yveltal. Being an open worshipper of Xerneas this was a bit of relief actually. "I just thought you should know my dear."

With that Lysandre ended the call. Malva turned back as the first contestants were being shown. Her niece being among them. ' _At least I didn't' miss it.'_

* * *

Palermo watched from a live feed in her office. Before she was all five Showcases that were going on across Kalos at the moment. It was easier to use this to spot inspiring talent than previously showing up at each Showcase Made easier as there wasn't any paparazzi or the like. Oh, how she hated journalism at times. In a flash coming from her computer, her Rotom made its presence known. "Rotom."

Palermo turned to her partner her expression neutral. "So you saw all the registries correct?" Rotom gave her a salute with his electric like extensions. "Is Aria in any of them?"

Rotom shook his body. If they did he would locate the current Kalos Queen in one of them but none of them had Aria. "Rot, Rotom."

Palermo closed her eyes before reaching into her desk and pulling out a small charm carved to look like the outline of Yveltal. She looked at the object with nothing on her face. "You know Aria was a, well I will just say it a worshipper of Yveltal."

She thought of the irony of it all. True worship wasn't common anymore but you expect the performer who enjoyed making people smile is someone who had the Death Bringer as the one that she worshipped. Palermo started to grip it in anger. "That little rural girl owes me everything you know."

Palermo stood up looking at a picture of when Aria had first won the title of Kalos Queen. Palermo threw the charm right through it destroying the frame and embedding the charm right through her. Rotom watched as she stood back down. The Pokemon never liked that girl anyway. Actually, he gave the broken picture a light Thunderbolt.

Palermo almost had a laugh as she watched Rotom attack the image. "Oh, Rotom you always know how to make me smile." He gave her a bow a wicked laugh on its face. "Regardless we now have someone of actual worth, a child of nobility to look out for."

She was angry that Aria had to deny Serena her right to defeat her. She had it all planned out as well. A great upset as the title of Kalos Queen was won by a new fave beating the champion with double the voted. The media was easy to spin around to her and she knew just how to play them. "Oh, Aria you're such a selfish soul."

Rotom imitated the act of crossing one's arms as he was in agreement with her. So what if he did hacking and Palermo set people up to fall. Aria owed her everything so to run off and refuse to be used to help up her successor was just the worse kind of person if you asked him. "Rotom."

"Still perhaps I can make this work regardless." She held a lazy look as she just stared at each of the Showcases. First things first, she needed to find a few performers to use as a means to an end. On one screen she had a Showcase going on in one of the historic towns that Palermo didn't bother to remember the name for. In the other, she had Shalour City. A smile formed as she watched two hopefuls. "I think young Shauna and that Miette girl would do as stepping stones."

Rotom could help but giggle. Whenever she got like that he couldn't help but laugh at the performers. Though their dreams would be crushed at the very least they could take heart knowing they helped their betters.

* * *

The first round of performers was finished with Miette getting to move on to the freestyle round. The bluenette waved to the crowd with Espurr who clung to her arm dressed up like a little businessman. It really was adorable seeing him dressed up like that. One of the ladies that worked on the show walked in to call on the next three contestants, "Selene, Ruby, and Bonnie you're up!"

Bonnie raced over to Serena with Diancie following behind her. She gave the honey-haired girl a smile. "Will this is it I hope you would wish us luck."

Serena returned the younger girls smile with her own. Despite the fact they were now competing against each other Serena couldn't help but still see her as her little sister. "I will don't either of you worry." The lady motioned to her watch pointing out they didn't have all day for them to speak. "Now you can't keep them waiting alright."

"Right." As soon as she said those words, Bonnie and Diancie left together for their first showcase. Turning back to the screen Serena watched waiting to see how Bonnie would do.

As soon as Bonnie and Diancie appeared on the stage the sound of the crowd started to actually be heard over the screen. Even Monsieur Pierre was shocked by this though he was better at getting control of himself. Braixen watched this alongside Serena, " _You know I think she just became the fan favorite."_

That Serena was in agreement with. After the timer came to an end each of the contestants came out of each of their boutiques with their Pokemon. The first was a Dragonite wearing a top hat, cane, tuxedo, and a monocle. It was surprisingly charming if a bit ridiculous but in a fun way. The next was Furfrou with a Kabuki Trim wearing an overabundance of ribbons and a dress that Serena found really didn't go well with that trim of Furfrou.

The last to step out was Bonnie with Diancie. The Jewel pokemon had red bows around her wrists, with a pink one around her neck. Her outfit was a rather simple light red dress. It actually was minimal yet stylists and went with her rather well. The lady from before walked back into the room looking at her tablet. "Serena, Roxanne, and Candace you three are next after this."

Serena turned to Absol who noticed she was looking at him. The Disaster Pokemon was surprised that she was picking him. He had expected Braixen to be her choice for this, or maybe even Sylveon but not himself. " _Are you sure about this?"_

"Of course I am." Serena had made her choice when she realized that she didn't have as close of a relationship with Absol or Zoroark. Plus it was kinda hard for her to figure out an outfit for Zoroark right now. "So what do you say?"

Absol just let out a shrugged. He really didn't mind it anyway. " _Sure I guess."_

Turning back the sound of cheering was heard. Bonnie and Diancie stood under the spotlight being the two to head into the freestyle performance. On the side, Furfrou was comforting her trainer while Dragonite was being comforted by his. "Alright, Bonnie made it!" Serena turned and saw her two competitors leaving with their Pokemon. She turned to Absol as the two of them walked out as well. ' _Remember Serena do you best that all that matters.'_

Absol next to her was starting to feel a bit skiddy as they walked to the stage. The idea of hundreds of people watching him with thousands possibly millions more watching via TV started to put pressure on his shoulders. ' _Alright stay calm you are just going on stage nothing else.'_ He tried to call himself and while he was successful to a point he was still rather frightened about going on stage.

As soon they walked on stage they were greeted with the sights of the crowds as Serena and Absol took their place. Next, to them, one of the other girls looked at them almost laughing. "An Absol? Oh, my you should be asking for him to bring a disaster to save you from defeat."

Serena shot her a glare. Absol ignored his feeling of stage fright at her words. If there was one thing he hated it was that old belief they cause disasters. Last he checked they couldn't cause hurricanes, volcanoes to erupt or meteorites to fall. "Absols don't cause disasters you know."

Her fellow competitor didn't seem to care and just turned her head to the side. The three boutiques opened as each contestant stepped into theirs. Serena didn't waste any time and started comparing fabrics to Absol. "Let's see the blue one works better."

Taking a pair of scissors she cut the desired length from the measurements she had on him. The dark type looked at the red fabric to the side. " _What about the red one?"_

Serena shook her head. "That would only clash with your white fur." She reached out and pulled out a small red ribbon. "Though I think I can make this work with it."

Serena spent all the time she had going over even tossing away pieced from her work. In hopes of getting it just right. Finally just before time was up she was finally done straightening the last piece. "There we go all done."

The sound of the timer going off caught their attention as Monsieur Pierre spoke over the microphone to the assembly. "Alright let's take a look at what our performers have made." The lights focused as the first to walk out was Candace with her Vulpix each wearing a matching out. "Candace has gone for matching for her Vulpix."

The next one to walk out was Roxanne and her Swanna. Swanna was wearing a stylish raincoat made from a mix of red and orange fabrics. Roxanne had a smug smile on her face which was mirrored by Swanna. She turned her attention to the last boutique almost laughing. "I wonder what dreadful look that Absol girl picked out for herself."

"Roxanne has chosen a raincoat for Swann, a bit of a bold choice." Monsieur Pierre words only seem to feed her ego. The last boutique opened and with Serena and Absol walking out. Absol to the surprised of both contestants was wearing an outfit almost reminiscent of a ballroom gentlemen. The outfit even had a flower made from red ribbons edged into it. "Magnifique! Absol looked like he would be ready for a ballroom dance."

Off on the side, Serena could see that Roxanne was glaring at her. Serena didn't mind her one bit and neither did Absol as they stayed focus on the crowd walking to their place. The lights dimmed as everyone was asked to cast their votes as a stream of small lights floated off and at the three of them. Roxanne glared at the honey-haired girl. "You may have dressed him up but there is is no way you will be moving on."

Swanna gave Absol a smug laugh almost dismissing him as nothing but dirt under her wing. The lights stopped as everyone had finally voted and with it, the votes were being tallied. Candace votes came to just shy of twenty percent. Roxanne had almost thirty-nine percent. Serena had just over half the votes much to Roxanne's shock and anger. "Voilà, Serena will be moving on to the freestyle performance!"

Roxanne and Swanna did not take the news well. They were utterly furious at the audience for being such stupid narrow-minded individuals for thinking an Absol deserved to win. "Swanna use Scald on them!"

Swanna was oh so happy to use the move on the two of them. A stream of boiling hot water was sent right at the two of them to the horror of everyone in the crowd. "Klefki use Protect!" Monsieur Pierre threw Klefki in between the two of them as a protective bubble formed from the steel-fairy type stopping the attack. "Now use Thunder Wave on them both!"

Several Pulses of energy shot from Klefki the attack hit both Roxanne and Swanna causing sparks of paralysis to cover them as security a pair of Machamps walked on stage to take them away. Monsieur Pierre walked to Serena and Absol. "Are you both alright?"

"Yes," Serena answered receiving a nod from the host of the showcase.

The crowd talked amongst themselves having just witnessed someone attempt to harm another. Some were talking about how that girl had no right with those that voted for her actually regretting doing so after just witnessing what she had tried to do. In the stands, Ash was livid at almost watching this. "What kind of person does that?"

N knew the kind. In his travels, he encountered those who were self-centered with pokemon that matched their trainer's personality. It was one of many disturbing truths he learned. He shuddered as he recalled the one trainer who Pokemon abused them. He just hoped that this girl and her Swanna would never be allowed in such events ever again.

* * *

Lysandre, while he looked calm, was internally livid. He had turned to the Shalour Showcase to watch his daughter along with his brothers, and that scene he had just watched. In his thoughts, he didn't notice that he was gripping his drink as hard as he could. "Lysandre are you ok?"

Lysandre turned to his eldest brother as he tried to remain calm outwardly. "Yes, it's nothing."

The middle sibling just rolled his eyes as she watched from his chair. Lysandre wasn't' fooling either of them with the way he was acting. "Really then how about you stop clutching the cup in anger before you break it apart." He pointed at his anger-induced grip. "You're mad that some nobody decided to break the rules and attack your daughter aren't you?"

Lysandre wasn't mad oh no he wasn't mad. He was livid. Pokemon Showcases was not a place one expected to see such things specifically directed at his own daughter. "You can say that."

"Well, I can say that she would no longer be a problem in that regard." Charles decided to lighten up the mood. He decided to switch to something else and spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "If I may I think that the outfit she designed for Absol was simply amazing."

Harold laid back in his chair. He was a bit impressed she managed to make one for Absol but not by much. "Yeah, she has good fashion since I wonder though did she get it from you, or from her mother?" He tried to recall her name but all he had to go on was that Rhyhorn Racer he once dated for a time. "What was her name again?"

Lysandre didn't answer for a few moments as the only sound came from the television. Finally, the silence was broken by Lysandre as he spoke. "Grace Yvonne."

Neither brother said anything. They could practically sense the tension coming off of him when he said her name. They had a feeling their relationship was rather ruined but not like this. The Kalosian King stood up from the sofa. "I'll get ourselves some snacks."

Charles left the room and wandered through the hallways lost in thought about these events. He stopped as he heard the first few parts of his favorite song. Reaching into his pocket he looked at the caller ID on his phone. It was not recognized yet he decided to answer it anyway. After all, not many had his phone number in the first place. "Hello, who is this?"

* * *

Serena sat backstage as she finished getting the outfits on Braixen, Sylveon, and Popplio. The events from before had shaken her up for a time. Roxanne was now banned from any further Showcases and Officer Jenny had arrested her for having Swanna almost attack her. After some reassurance from Monsieur Pierre, the Showcase continued on after a quick vote from those in the crowd.

It was a bit questionable on letting it continue but given how hard many of them worked for it there wasn't really anyone of the constants complaining. With this finally, behind her, Serena could focus on the freestyle performance. On the screen Monsieur Pierre walked back on the stage as one of the ladies walked backstage with the order of whose performance would be first already finished. "Miette your up first."

The bluenette got up from her seat with Espurr and Slurpuff walking up to her. Picking up Espurr she walked over to Serena with a smile on her face. "Wish me luck."

"I will." Serena shot her a smile as Miette walked out of the room. She turned back to Popplio finally fixing her pink bow. "There we go all done."

Popplio looked at the little bow she was wearing with a happy smile on her face. She was so excited to go on stage with her mama. Compared to Sylveon who was dressed up in a small pink dress and shoes, or Braixen who outfit was similar to the pink dress Serena was wearing, the Sea Lion Pokemon only had the pink bow yet it didn't matter to her one bit. " _I can't wait for Mama! We going to win this right?"_

Serena giggled at how excited her little water type was. "It's not for us to decide you know." She did give her a wink. "Though I think we have a good shot at it."

Popplio hopped in place after this. Sylveon wrapped two fillers around the water type to calm her down. " _Now take it easy ok you don't want to ruin all the effort your mother put into your look now."_ Popplio tried to calm herself after hearing her 'Aunt Sylveon's' words. She was torn as she was so excited yet she didn't want to ruin her little bow either.

" _You know we could use more practice with the routine."_ Braixen voiced her concern about this. They had only had a few days of practicing the routine and that could prove a problem.

Unfortunately, Serena didn't have any other routines they could use. She had ones for contests they could use but the problems were that they happened to require someone who wasn't with them right now. "You're right but we don't have any other routines planned."

Serena made a mental note for them to practice new routines after the Showcase. Turning to the screen she watched as Miette was finishing her routine with Espurr floating in the air thanks to psychic, Slurpuff and her giving the audience a bow. Walking into the room the lady looked over the next contestant in the lineup. "Bonnie you're up next."

The younger girl got up with Swablu wearing a bowtie in her arms. Servine was next to her wearing as mini tuxedo compete with a tie made from a ribbon and finally Diancie who only had a bow on her head. "Alright." She looked at the three of them. "Are we all ready?"

" _Yep/Yes/I'm ready!"_ The three of them almost spoke at the same time in agreement. Bonnie had similar problems as Serena in timing but she had more of improv in mind when they signed up. It wasn't the best way but they all knew that they should try to work together in it.

Now that Serena noticed Dedenne wasn't with her. Usually, he was in her bag or with her on her shoulder. ' _He could be with Max and in his pokeball.'_ It was a logical conclusion and it did make sense as Serena thought she saw her giving him a pokeball.

When Bonnie left the lady looked on her tablet before looking back up and over to Serena and her group. "Serena you're up after her."

Serena had a nod of confirmation. With that, the lady walked out as Miette walked back in. Zoroark looked around deciding to speak about a topic she had noticed. " _Where is everyone else?"_ She only really counted three freestyle finalists now that she thought about it. " _Aren't these rather popular?"_

Braixen and Serena looked at one another silencing wondering which one of them should tell her. After a second of mental debate, Braixen turned to Zoroark and explained the situation to her. " _They are and they are also kinda frequent."_ She remembered Serena and her talking about this last night after having looked it up. " _It's not super common by any means but given this is the first day there should be four other Showcases happening around Kalos as a short of opening to the season."_

" _So there are other Showcases going on right now?"_ That actually explained why so few performers turned out for the Shalour Showcase. It was likely this one was the one with the least participants. " _So is this the norm or are their fewer Showcases as times go on?"_

" _No this is only for the first day after which its three Showcases for a time before it becomes two near when the Master Class begins."_ It was the very gist of how the Showcases worked. They were spread out across Kalos, and they didn't all happen one after another leaving enough time for the performers to develop new routines, or to get to one of place the next showcase was happening. " _There is also a Festival which offers special prizes including a Princess Key."_

With that taken care of Serena attention moved to the screen as she watched Bonnie already going through her performance. Servine launched a Leaf Storm into the air spinning around as he did causing a mini tornado of leaves to fly up and rain down slowly. "Now Swablu use Mist!'

Swablu flew over and around the group letting out a white cloud across the falling leaves enter it A glow light up as Diancie used Dazzling Gleam causing a sparkling show with broken leaves giving the impression of rose petals. Diancie then brought up an ascending case of Stone Edge pillars.

Swablu flew down and unleashed a rather tamed Dragon Pulse out which hit one of the pillars. Diancie moved back while Servine jumped on each pillar before lumping to Swablu and with a Vine Whip held in his tiny hands light a sword 'defeated' the 'Dragon' for the Princess.

Pancham couldn't believe what he had just seen. " _Did they just act out a scene from an old fairy tale?"_ He was answered with a nod from the others.

On the screen, Servine wrapped his vine around Bonnie's arms as they formed a jump rope with Diancie hopping joyfully for a few moments before the finish as Swablu used Dragon Pulse while Diancie used Dazzling Gleam. The two opposite typed attacks colliding and breaking apart in a flash of blue and glowing light.

With her performance finished the four of them walked up and gave a bow to the audience. As she walked off stage the lady from before walked in. "Serena your up now."

Serena picked Popplio up as she, Braixen and Sylveon walked out with her. She had a bit of nervousness as she was about to walk out with a barely trained routine. ' _Well, it's too late to back down now.'_ She pushed these feelings to the back of her mind. Walking the other way was Bonnie with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Serena did you see us out there?" The younger girl was riding a way of excitement and joy from her first performance.

Serena looked at her with a smile on her face as she gave the younger girl a nod. "You were great out there Bonnie I can see the three of you put a lot of effort into developing your routine."

Bonnie was about to admit that it was mostly improv when Servine gripped her arm with a vine. She looked at his head shake. After seeing this Bonnie decided to keep this to herself. "Oh, thanks, I know your routine would be amazing!"

Serena was rather nervous at this yet she tried not to show it. "Well wish me luck." With that she, Sylveon, Braixen and Popplio continued on to the stage. The lights soon feel on them as they stood in the center.

The crowd watched as she gave each of her partner's a nod. "Alright let's go Braixen use Psychic!" The Fox Pokemon's eyes glowed as Popplio floated off into the air covered in the blue glow. "Sylveon Fairy Wind, Popplio Bubblebeam!"

Sylveon jumped jump on her and with a push from Serena up into the air. With a spin, both of them let out the attacks creating two vortexes that turned into one. Catch Popplio Sylveon helped her down on Serena who places her down and alongside Braixen made the motions for Heat Wave. The wave of heat and light flames smashed into the vortex exploding in a shower of sparkling orange lights. As the tree of them began a dance.

Braixen stick lite up as she made shapes of flames as she twirled around. Sylveon danced around her feet and even jumping along the flames of from Braixen expertly having done so many times before. Serena danced around while Popplio didn't do much of anything but hop around.

Now was the finale as Serena hold out her hand as Braixen almost subconsciously mirrored her with her wand in hand. With a glow, both Popplio and Sylveon were tossed up into the air. "Captivate and Attract!" With that, the two circled around as a stream of hearts were sent upwards from both of them bouncing off one another and over the audience.

The hearts blinked away as a small shower of sparkles rained just over everyone in awe. With that Popplio and Sylveon were brought down as the tree of them gave the audience a bow.

Monsieur Pierre clapped at the display. "Incroyable, A incredible performance from Serena."

* * *

After a short pause, the three performers stood together. Miette, Bonnie, and Serena each one side by side. Just behind each of them was the Pokemon who performed alongside them in there freestyle or in Absols case during the theme performance. Now that the audience had time to think over each performance this left only one other act. It was time for the audience to pick the winner.

Monsieur Pierre stood on the side as he spoke. "Now we come to the last act." Behind each of them, a holographic screen of a key lock shaped meter formed. "Each of our lovely performers has shown what they can do but, malheureusement only one can have the Princess Key." Pierre had a sigh as it was always the hardest part of his job. "Now that's for the audience to decide to raise your glow caster into the air, and vote for who you think deserves the Shalour City Key!"

Everyone held up their glow casters in the air as lights flooded the hall. Each one of them was one of three colors either being purple, green or blue. The blue lights moved towards Miette, the green lights made a beeline for Bonnie, and finally, the purple lights floated over to Serena. One by one they slowly filling up the meters just behind them.

After a tense minute and a half, the last lights were tallied up. Pierre looked at each one as the meters percentages were shown just below. Miette was in the last place with twenty-eight percent. Serena was in second with thirty-five, and finally Bonnie was first with by thirty-six percent. "Out winner is Performer Bonnie!"

The young blonde looked on in surprise at her victory. She turned her head around to look and make sure this wasn't a joke. It wasn't even by only one percent she had won the Shalour City Showcase. Disbelief was plastered all over her face and in the tone of her voice. "I won." The disbelief was soon replaced with amazement and joy as she realized what had just happened. "I won!" She, Servine, Diancie and Swablu come together in a group hug in celebration. "We did it!"

Monsieur Pierre had a light chuckle as he walked to her. It was close but in the end, the younger girl had beaten his expectations. "Your prize madame." Klefki floated spearing its key ring to hand her the Princess Key.

In the stands, Max stood up yelling over the crowd as soon as the Princess Key was presented to her. He just knew she could do it. "Way to go Bonnie!" He turned to Gallade with a smug smirk on his face. "I told you she was going to win." Gallade rolled his eyes at this.

Ash let out a defeated sigh. He thought Serena's performance was great but it seems it just wasn't good enough for some of the audience. N put a hand on his shoulder. "She gave it her best but in the end, the decision is ultimately up to everyone here."

The older man was right. Unlike contests which he was used to dealing with, Showcases were ultimately up to the audience to decide who would win or not. Didn't mean he liked it though. "I guess so." He put Mawile down and stood up.

* * *

Aria walked through the winding halls making sure to stay clear of any security as she reached her goal. The VIP section of the Shalour Hall. The room usually reserved for the rare visits of gym leaders, Champions or other individuals like Palermo herself. She opened the door to it slowly before she cursed having looked at the empty room. "She isn't here."

She had put on a disguise in hopes of catching Palermo in the act. Most people knew that the scores were tallied via the emblems each contest wear but few knew that it was feedback through a computer which did the actual work. That was how she suspected Palermo was able to fix the Master Class or other showings. Despite the assurance from the company, the computers were not hundred percent hacking proof.

Palermo's Rotom had very likely figured that out either by accident or more likely on her orders. She knew that it was likely the reason that Palermo was able to constantly fix these shows. Without Palermo here she couldn't run a track for a Rotom in the network. It was part of the proof that she needed in order to expose the woman. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Aria turned around to see one of the workers glaring at her. Aria immediately came up with an excuse. "Oh sorry I was looking for the bathroom."

The lady in front of her roles her eyes. "Down the hall takes a left and then a right." Aria gave her a nod as she turned around and hurried down the hall. "You know she looks almost familiar."

Aria continued down the halls barely looking where she was going when she collided with someone which unknown to her had knocked her hat and glasses off her head. The guy she bumped into groaned for a bit as he stood up. "Oh sorry about that."

"No, it's my fault." She stopped herself as she noticed her glasses and her hat missing. Without both of those items, it was rather easy for people to find out who she was. She froze as she tried not to look at the person in front of her.

She was surprised when she saw her hat and glasses being offered to her. "Here I think you dropped these." She looked at them for a moment surprised. Taking them she turned her head up almost wondering if he would recognize her. After a few seconds, he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Is there something on my face?"

Aria was dumbfounded at this. A cute boy didn't know who she was. She blushed lightly at her thoughts. "No, it's nothing." Aria put her hat and glasses back on and was helped up by the boy. "I'm Ariana by the way."

The boy gave her a smile. "I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum nice to meet you." He walked by her with a wave as he had to meet up with a certain someone backstage. "It was nice meeting you Ariana."

"Yeah, nice meeting you as well." She had a light blush on her face as she watched him walk away. After a few seconds couldn't help but berate herself for almost developing a crush on some guy she just met.

* * *

The group stood outside Shalour Hall with N and Miette. Bonnie looked at her Princess Key with excitement as it hanged from her key ring. Miette was a bit miffed that she had lost, but she had to commend Bonnie for winning. Serena wasn't all that disappointed. She had plenty of opportunities to get three Princess Keys.

N looked at the group and then the building with Zorua on his shoulders. "Well, I must admit I did kinda like the Showcase." Outside of the one incident with a contestant, the Showcase wasn't that bad. "I think I may catch a few more before I leave Kalos."

"How long are you going to be in Kalos?" Serena questioned a bit curious about how his travels had been.

"I can't say." There was much he wanted to see about this region. However, he didn't want to stay in one place for too long. Despite his actions, in the end, he still couldn't shake the feeling he was still a wanted man. "Perhaps we will run into one another again."

Max gave the young man a confused look. "Wait are you leaving right now?" N answered with a nod.

Miette turned to Serena with a regretful look on her face. N wasn't the only one that had to cut it short. "I have to leave as well." This caused everyone to look at the bluenette as she explained the reason. "Auntie wanted me to come home for something important."

"Seriously? Everyone is just leaving?" Bonnie sighed in defeat as she knew that she and Max had already agreed on were they were heading next to after the Showcase. "Oh, who am I kidding me and Max are heading to Cyllage City."

With the mood of everyone getting down, Ash decided to lift everyone's spirits "Well let's look at it this way." Ash turned to Miette first. "You and Serena are still doing Showcases so we're bound to run into each other at least at the Master Class or somewhere along the way." Next was Max and Bonnie. "We're likely to run into each other as to face gym leaders." Finally, he turned to N. "I still say we can run into each other if we just kept traveling."

Serena was in agreement with her boyfriend. It was almost felt like to her that this wasn't the last they would be meeting one another. "Yeah, we're bound to see each other again I just know it."

A few minutes later Ash and Serena waved goodbye as they left. Now that just left the two of them once again. As they walked back to the Pokemon Center Serena thought about what they were going to do now. Tomorrow the Shalour Battle Chateau was going to host practice for the Tag Tournament. After that, she didn't have a clue about what they were going to do.

* * *

Charizard wondered how she got into this mess. The gift shop did allow her out of her pokeball which she thought was a bit of a safety hazard given her tail flame, yet she would rather be in the pokeball. "So how about this?" Held up in her face was a figurine of Xerneas and Yveltal. "You think he'll like it?"

She looked at it then back him with a rather annoyed expression. In honesty, he didn't think he would mind it but he probably wouldn't like it all that much. She shook her head. With a sigh, he placed the figurine back on the shelf and looked for something else to get. "I don't think he'll want any of this."

Turning his attention back to the front desk his eyes caught something in the glass cases just below the counter. It was a black box with a fifty thousand price tag. "Hey," He got the shopkeepers attention from his book. "Why does that box have such a large price tag?"

The shopkeeper put the book down reaching under the counter and pulling the box out for him to see. "The price is not for the box but for what was within it." He removed the top showing a Mega Stone. "A mega stone one of two things you would need for Mega Evolution.":

Upon seeing it he just knew he had what he was looking for. Reaching into his pockets he gave him the allotted amount. "Sold." The shopkeeper blinked for a moment at the rather suddenness but took the money anyway.

With the gift in his bag, both partners left the gift shop as the sun set slowly over the horizon. "Well, it's getting late." He still had one more night booked at the hotel along with one more free day. There was something he wanted to take a look at. "Hey how about we check out the Battle Chateaus?"

Charizard was curious as to why he wanted to go to them. Giving a roar of confusion to get her point across after which her partner shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought we could check it out and see why they are so common in Kalos." She guessed that was the best reason she was going to get from him.

He pulled out her pokeball and returned Charizard to it with a red light. He walked back to the hotel taking a bit of the longer route as he did so. He noticed a light green-haired young man pulling back a Zorua after they attempted to take a balloon from a young girl. ' _I think I saw him somewhere before.'_ Ignoring it he continued on to the hotel. Who knows maybe he'll be pleasantly surprised when he visits the Battle Chateau.

* * *

 **I really hope I'm not overly hyping the meet up next chapter. I know I kinda gave a curveball with using N when I guess a lot of you were expecting someone else, but in my defense, I had planned for him to show up at some point and now was a good time as any. Oh and yes in the manga N did have a Zorua in the manga for those who didn't know. I'm also not strictly pulling his character from the anime but taking bits from whatever I can. I mean you all know that so why do I keep writing this? It's force of habit I guess.**

 **Oh and yes Aria was my first pick for a romantic rival for Serena, though I might do something out of left field with this or not. Who knows I'm debating how I want the arc to end because of its feeds to how I will go about in the next part after the first special. I can just tell that the next chapter might be long as well.**

 **Anyway cya later and have a pleasent week.**


	33. Chapter 32

**The last chapter of the Shalour City Arc. Yeah I know it took a bit longer to post but seeing the length you can guess why. I do want to take a small break so next week might not get an update. Just thought you should know so your not mad at me.**

 **Oh and no Serena only dealt with Team Plasma. The rest of the anime with only small changes like Gible, Ash aging, and the past being slightly altered. I mean I already explained this in the first few chapters. So no Serena didn't replace Ash. I never at once wrote that. In fact, I constantly make references to Ash's journey. Yeah, I know this may seem like I'm mad but yeah that was actually asked. I'm not really mad though I really did hope I made that very clear so I don't know what else to do.**

 **Anyway, let's just continue with what we traditionally do. Thanks to the reviewers** **Guest, saptarshiban2003, Amourshiper35, Palletboy2001, Guest, Ri2, retroGrape, Glace2, and PokeBlackCraft. A special thanks to everyone who reads, follows, and has added the story to their favorites. I push on because of all of you. Now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak and their associated companies. I do not own anything. I just make a fanfiction.**

* * *

Oak looked at the two Pokemon in front of him. Sceptile was leaning on the wall while Gardevoir stood in front of him. The Embrace Pokemon had voiced a request via telepathy and while it wasn't a bother it was still difficult. "Well getting a hold of them is going to be a bit of an issue."

The two of them had come to ask Professor Oak about getting in contact with Ash and Serena. Gardevoir was able to relay there request through telepathy which Sceptile found rather convenient. Thinking about his answer Gardevoir got an idea. ' _Maybe you can look for their last update on one of their Pokedexes? You can call the closest Pokemon Center so they can reply back?'_

The Professor had to admit that wasn't a bad idea. Looking on his computer he types in the code for their trainer registry. "Let's see here." The computer showed Ash getting the Shalour City gym badge and Serena registering for the Showcase in the same city as well. "It seems they may be in Shalour City according to the Pokedex updates they were there less than a day ago."

The sound of a call coming from his video phone caught their attention. Walking over to it Oak answered the call as the two trainers in question appeared on the screen. "Ash, Serena well this is a pleasant surprise we were just talking about you both."

On the other side of the line, Serena and Ash wondered who he was talking about when the Professor moved out of the way and showed them both Gardevoir and Sceptile. Serena went wide-eyed at this. "Gardevoir what are you doing at Professor Oak's?"

Professor Oak spoke answering the honey-haired girl question. "She told me that Charizard is off with Charla and having nothing else to do she wanted to see you again." He then motioned to Sceptile who moved up and next to Gardevoir. "Also Sceptile wishes to join you for a time."

Ash was going to rotate Meganium out for someone else. Though he didn't really have an idea of who to pick so Sceptile offering to join for a bit was kinda nice. "Sure I was calling for basically the same reason."

"Well, then that works out in the end for everyone." Oak had a light-hearted chuckle at the turn of events. "I'll get the transfer machine ready." He turned to Gardevoir with a questioning look. "My dear do you have your pokeball with you?"

She showed him her sunken pokeball but the dual Psychic Fairy type had another idea. Her head turned to him as she spoke via telepathy. ' _You might not be needed to send us through the machine.'_ Gardevoir walked forward her gaze focused on Serena. " _You mind giving me a view of where you are?"_

Serena moved back as Ash gave her a confused look. His ability to translate via Aura didn't seem to work over electric devices. Because of this, he had no idea what Gardevoir had asked. Pikachu decided to explain what she had said to his partner. " _She wants to see where we are. So mind moving out of the way?"_

Ash moved to the side allowing Gardevoir to see the Pokemon Center they were staying in. She handed Oak her pokeball before grabbing a hold of Sceptile's shoulder. The Forest Pokemon turned his head at her with a raised eyebrow. " _This may be a bit nauseating at first."_

Before he could question what she was talking about Gardevoir used Teleport and in a flash, the two of them disappeared and reappeared right behind Serena and Ash. Sceptile felt his head spin as he tried to adjust to the side effects of teleporting. He looked at Gardevoir with an annoyed expression on his face. " _Next time warn me before you decide to just teleport us halfway across the world!"_

Gardevoir expression was one of apology as she blushed a bit in embarrassment. She was way to eager to see her sister and forgot to give him more time to prepare for it. " _Sorry about that I promise it wouldn't happen again."_

Oak looked at were the two Pokemon had been standing with a look of amazement. He had read about Pokemon who could teleport being able to both drag others that held on to them as well as being able to do so across vast distances. One of the theories he had read did say that they needed a visional or memorial cue to do so and now seemed the theory was correct. ' _Well, it seems I have a colleague to call when this is done.'_ Making a mental note of that he turned back to the two trainers with a chuckle at Gardevoir's antics. "Alright, then that's one way to send them over though I still have to transfer to you both of their pokeballs."

* * *

After sending Meganium back to the ranch and receiving both Gardevoir and Sceptile's pokeballs Ash and Serena took time to catch them both up on everything that had happened. Of course, one thing caught the two Pokemon completely by surprise. Sceptile just stared at Serena as he tried to wrap his mind around what everyone had told them. " _Your joking right?"_

Pikachu shook his head at this. He had seen it with his own eyes and he still had trouble believing it. " _We wish we were but yes she's somehow is part Pokemon."_

Gardevoir wasn't as difficult at believing this as Sceptile was. Having been with Serena as long as she had she actually did question at times how she did what she could do. " _You know It does make sense."_ She was curious to see what Serena would look like as a Pokemon. Though it was best she showed them in someplace more private. " _Do you know what you're called?"_

"Sereginia." The name was so natural to Serena. Each time she thought about it her mind wandered to her other form. As she did she felt a strange conflict on what to treat herself. Was she a half human or was she really just a unique Pokemon. ' _I managed to understand what the true me is but I still don't know what that makes me.'_

Sceptile shook his head. Sure it made sense at least for her to be what she said she was. However, he was still having a hard time with any of this. " _You know I still have questions on how but I'll take your word for it until you can show us."_

Gardevoir whispered to Serena as a thought entered her mind as she looked at Ash. " _You both haven't you know."_ Serena looked at her binary sister as a blush formed on her face.

She expected to hear her ask that question. She even suspected that some people and Pokemon had thought the same. Especially since they were going to be sleeping together. Just sleeping and nothing else. "No, we haven't." She looked away from her as her blush deepened. "We're not ready for it."

Gardevoir pouted at hearing this. The Embrace Pokemon was sure the two of them would have done so. ' _Maybe they just need to wait a bit more.'_

Ash stood up from his seat. Looking up at the clock the raven-haired teen saw that it was almost time for the Battle Chateau to be open with practice for Malva upcoming tag tournament being the main focus. "Hey, Serena you decided on who you're going using for the tag team tournament?"

This brought a confused look on both Sceptile and Gardevoir. Sylveon explained the two of them about what Ash was talking about. " _Oh Malva who is one of Kalos' Elite Four, is hosting a tournament for the Battle Chateau. It's a Tag Team tournament each side allowed only one Pokemon per trainer."_

Serena hadn't thought about it much. Ideally, she had hoped to pick one that could help with who Ash was going to pick. She wondered if he was having similar thoughts that she was. "I don't know."

Gardevoir placed her hand on her shoulder. The Embrace Pokemon shot her a smile. " _I'm up for it."_ She had been wanting to show Serena what the training had accomplished.

Sceptile turned his head towards his trainer as he gave him a questioning look. He silently hoped he hadn't already made a decision on who he was going to use for it. " _Have you made a choice?"_ Ash shook his head no and before he could say anything else Sceptile took the initiative. " _Alright, I'm in."_

"Alright then." He wasn't going to fight Sceptile on it. Actually, Sceptile and Gardevoir was a good team if he thought about it. Gardevoir could Mega Evolve and now that he was thinking it he wondered if Sceptile could. ' _Maybe I should ask Professor Sycamore about it.'_

* * *

The Shalour Chateau was built out of an old fort like structure build within the city. Modified over the years to be more like the others it still showed its old life with hits heavy walls and towers. The courtyards had been changed into areas for the trainers to battle in. Ash and Serena walked up to the front seeing a lady dressed in an old age aristocratic look. "Welcome to the Battle Chateau, I take it the two of you have been to one of our places before?" She was met with a nod from both of them. She took out her tablet tapping away. "Alright, names please."

"Serena Yvonne."

"Ash Ketchum."

The lady looked up each one and found two files. Looking up at Serena after checking to make sure it was correct. "Baroness Serena?" The Kalosian girl gave the lady a nod to confirm it. Tapping away she looked for Ash. Her eyes went wide when she looked at it. "Frontier Brain?!" Her eyes were wide in surprise by this. "Oh, my a former Champion and a Frontier Brain have shown up today!"

There was a surprise on their faces at hearing this. A former Champion was here right now. Ash for a moment wondered if it was _him_ for just a second thought he shot it down. What were the chances of it being _him_ anyway? ' _It doesn't hurt to ask.'_ He tossed the idea aside as it's very likely he couldn't just ask that. Instead, he decided to focus on why they came here.

The lady looked at the two of them as she almost thought they looked familiar for some reason. She could just place it that she had seen them somewhere but try as she might she just couldn't place it. Regardless she had her job to do. "Well, I'll call someone over."

Tapping on the tablet she sent a signal to one of the Chateau workers. Walking in soon was a man dressed as a butler. He gave the two of them a bow. "Hello if you would be so kind to follow me." He turned around as he lead the two of them to the dressing room. The man stopped when he made it to the room as he looked at the two of them with a slightly raised eyebrow. "You don't mind me asking are the two of you here for practice for the tag tournament?"

He was given a nod from both of them. "Yes, that's why we came here," Ash explained to the man who had a nod in understanding.

"Very well then our third courtyard currently is hosting such when you are both done I'll lead you both to its lobby." The couple gave him a thankful smile as they each walked into the respective dressing rooms.

The man leaned on the wall pulled out his phone and started to tap away at a noble game. It always seemed that waiting took longer than it really needs to be. As he tapped away he on his phone he thought to himself. "You know I wonder that boy did look somewhat like the old champion in the second courtyard."

* * *

Aria sigh as she sat in on the couch watching as a battle wrapped up on the battlefield. With Palermo, a no-show at the Showcase she decided to try out her second lead was with someone who took part in the Showcase years ago who had something that may help her with taking Palermo down. Unfortunately, it seemed she was either to busy or decided not to come.

She was about to leave when she paused her eyes going wide as walking in was both Lysandre's daughter the girl Palermo was likely hoping to replace her with, and the boy from yesterday. ' _Wait is that one of the special capes?'_ She hadn't been to the Battle Chateau much but she was very sure that they had special capes for visiting gym leaders or the like.

Fortunately, someone else helped her with that as a young man with a Duke cape took notice of him. He got up from his seat on a table with his drink in hand. "Frontier Brain? This is a surprise are you competing in Malva's tag tournament then?"

"That's right me and Serena are entering together." Ash motioned Serena as the man blinked in surprise at seeing the honey-haired girl almost trying to place his finger on where he saw her before. "Hey, are you taking part in the tournament?"

The man shook his head. "Not really no." He gave him a competitive smirk. "Though if you are both looking for practice in a double battle I'm up for it." His offer was rather surprising for the two of them. To prove he was serious he held out an Ultra Ball and a normal pokeball from his belt. "So what do you say?

Ash turned to Serena waiting to see what she thought about this. The honey-hair girl shrugged at the man's offer for a battle. It wasn't like it wasn't why they came here in the first place. "Sure if you want to."

On the side, Aria watched as the tree of them headed out to the field. She turned to leave and yet some part of her was torn wanting to instead watch the battle for some reason. As she stood there her mind turned to Palermo and her intrigue with Serena. After thinking of that she decided that she at least stay and warn her about Palermo. Turning to the field she walked out to observe with everyone else.

Ash and Serena stood on one end as their opponent did so on another. There was only one real problem it seems. Ash looked around and voiced the missing part of this setup. "Where is the referee?"

The man rubbed the back of his head as he remembered something. "Oh right about that the Chateau a bit understaffed at the moment, we've kinda been referee ourselves for the most part." He looked at the crowd that had formed to watch. "Does anyone want to serve as the referee?"

There was murmur among the crowd as they talk about it amongst themselves. The one that did it last time didn't wish to do so again a few were complaining about not knowing how to do so and the rest just continue to argue over the middle of the moment Aria raised her hand. "I'll do it!" Aria cursed herself as eyes were now on her.

Serena felt like she had seen the slightly older girl somewhere before. An image of her on stage formed in her mind before she realized just who it was. ' _Wait isn't that Aria?!'_

She did a doubt take and yes it was Aria the current Kalos Queen and yet no one was acting like she wasn't just standing there in front of everyone. "Wait I remember you." Aria froze up somewhat at this turning her attention to Ash. "Ariana right?"

Aria relaxed as he used her alas. She was afraid that her disguise wasn't that good though maybe she was just a bit overly paranoid. She waved back to Ash a smile on her face. "Oh, hi Ash it's great seeing you again."

Serena just looked at Ash then back to Aria. They honey-haired girl was wondering if he knew who that actually was. She was about to point out who she actually was but stopped herself as a question entered her mind. ' _How did Ash meet her?'_ She was in Shalour City and was using a disguise and an alas. ' _Is she spying on the competitors in the Showcases?'_

It seemed to make sense. She wasn't at Shalour to compete in one so what other option was there? Her eyes narrowed at the red-haired girl. Whatever the reason she attends to find that out when they were done with the battle. "Now that's out of the way let's start." The man tossed out both the Ultra Ball and pokeball into the air, "Volcarona, Tyranitar come out!"

The pokeballs opened as appearing from them was both a large moth-like pokemon who's six leaf shaped wings flapped about as it floated just off the ground. Next to Volcarona was a slightly smaller than normal Tyranitar who had a band around its left arm. Edged within it was, much to the surprise of both of them a mega stone.

"Tyranitar has a mega stone?!" Ash exclaimed in surprised as their opponent had a smirk on his face.

"Yes Tryanitarite to be exact." He waved his cape out as he pulled a small keychain with the Key Stone hanging off the end of it. He looked at the two of them as he held the keychain with his hands. "This wouldn't be a problem I hope."

Ash had a competitive look on his face. He turned to Serena as he already knew that she had given Gardevoir her mega stone. Looking back out he pulled out Sceptile's Pokeball as Serena pulled out Gardevoir's. "Not at all actually I'm excited that there will be two Megas in the battle." His words brought a confused look on his opponents face. He tossed Sceptile's pokeball up into the air as he called out, "Sceptile I choose you!"

The Forest Pokemon appeared on the field taking a batting stance as he looked at his opponents. He noticed the armband with the mega stone on Tryanitar. He quickly summarized he was likely going to face a Mega during the battle. The other Pokemon was one he had only really seen on the TV. " _A Volcarona? Great a Bug and Fire type."_ Despite the type disadvantage he still felt rather well about there chances.

The man looked Sceptile over but didn't see any trace of a mega stone. He then turned to Serena who tossed out her pokeball. "Gardevoir, Go!"

In a sparkling flash, the Shiny Embrace Pokemon appeared right next to Sceptile. Around her neck edged in a pendant was her Gardevoirite for everyone to see. "A Mega Gardevoir?" The man had a light chuckle. "Well, then I believe we are all set." He turned to Aria who just stood at the side of the field. "You mind calling the match?"

"Oh right." Aria raised her hands up before striking a bit of a pose with her arms in a box shape as she gave a wink. Serena still wondered how anyone hadn't caught on to her as the pose was very similar to the ones she would use in her Showcases. "Let the battle begin!"

Just before any orders could be given both the man and Serena both reached for their Key Stone's as lights glowed from both them and the respective Mega Stones. Gardevoir had a twirled after the process was complete. Tyranitar's spikes grew out as an almost second armor formed over his chest because if it. A sandstorm started to kick up as it's Sand Stream ability activated.

Both Pokemon on Ash and Serena's side covered their eyes for half a second as the sudden change in weather over the field. "Tyranitar use Stone Edge on Gardevoir! Volcarona use Flamethrower aim for Sceptile!" Tyranitar slammed his foot into the ground as large stone pillars shot up targeting Gardevoir. A stream of fire gathered itself in front of Volcarona before being sent straight for Sceptile.

"Gardevoir dodge and use Thunderbolt to counter Flamethrower!" Gardevoir jumped to the side as the last pillar just missed her. An electric build up surged around her before a bolt of lightning sprang out from her and intercepted the stream of Flames. The collision of attacks creating a cloud of smoke.

The smoke from the explosion got swept up in the Sand Storm creating a small cover within the storm. Seeing the opening Ash wasted no time to take it. "Sceptile use Brick Break on Tyranitar!"

Jumping out of the cloud of smoke and sand racing up to Tyranitar with a glow covering his arm as he smashed his fist down hard on Tyranitar. The Rock and Dark-type held its place despite the super effective attack. Still, the pain was visible on his face. "Tyranitar use Payback!"

Tyranitar body was covered in a thin dark purple aura as he punched Sceptile right in the stomach. The Forest Pokemon was launched back into the air. "Gardevoir catch him!" A psychic glow caught Sceptile and placed him down gently instead of on the ground.

" _Thanks for that."_ Gardevoir had a smile before both of them and Volcarona winked in pain from the sandstorm.

Their opponent's trainer had other ideas about keeping the sandstorm. "Volcarona use Sunny Day!" A light glowed from the Sun Pokemon as the light fired within the sky as the sandstorm dissipated as a harsh sunlight took its place. "Use Heat Wave!" Volcarona wings flapped as a wind of condensed heat and light flames aimed for both of them.

Serena was quick to get both of them out of there. "Gardevoir use Teleport! Bring Sceptile with you!"

Gardevoir placed her hand on Sceptile's shoulder with an apologetic look before the two of them disappeared in a flash and reappeared in the air. Sceptile was less affected by the teleport and yes it was needed but he still didn't like it. "Tyranitar use Ice Beam!"

"Sceptile use Dragon Pulse!" The Ice-type attack was intercepted by the Dragon-type attack that Sceptile hastily sent out. The two collided and blow up just before both Sceptile and Gardevoir landed on the ground. "Sceptile use X-Scissors on Tyranitar!"

"Gardevoir use Psyshock on Volcarona!" Four psychic energy balls formed around her before bursting open as streams of psychic rays aimed at Volcarona. Sceptile crossed his arms as a light green X shaped attack aimed at Tyranitar. "Volcarona dodge! Tyranitar Thunder Punch!"

Electricity surrounded the Armor Pokemon's fist as he punched the X shaped attack dissipating much of it. Volcarona flew away from three of the four rays with the last one hitting him on the side. "Volcarona you alright?" The Sun Pokemon flew upwards still a bit railing from the attack. He gave his trainer a nod. "Alright use Heat Wave!"

"Gardevoir use Teleport now!" Gardevoir grabbed onto Sceptile and as before teleported the two of them out of the Heat Wave. Yet as soon as they did the opposing trainer gave out his next order.

"Tyranitar use Ice Beam!" Just as they reappeared Tyranitar had already fired the ice type attack hitting Gardevoir and knocking the Embrace Pokemon backwards and leaving Sceptile by himself. "Now use Heat Wave again!"

Volcarona whipped up another wind of heat and light fire as it burned its wave over both Gardevoir and Sceptile. When the hot winds ceased Sceptile was on one knee while Gardevoir was pulling herself back up. Above them, the harsh sunlight started to return to normal. Sceptile looked at Volcarona with an unimpressed look. That attack had been a critical hit and yes he could feel Overgrowth activating but Sceptile wasn't going to just go down to both of them. " _Is that all you got?"_

Tyranitar laughed at this. The Mega Evolved Pokemon found it funny that Sceptile still could stand. " _You just don't know when you're outmatched."_ Tyranitar heard his trainer ordering for Swords Dance and Stone Edge. With a glow of semi-translucent swords boosting his attack Tyranitar slammed his foot into the ground as large stone pillars shot up at him.

Sceptile felt an energy gather up within him as he glared right at Tyranitar. " _I can say the same to you!"_ He slammed his fist into the ground which soon erupted as large vines shot forward and slammed into the stone pillars before pushing through them and heading right for Tyranitar hitting the stunned mega head on.

Ash looked at the move in awe. "That was Frenzy Plant!" Tyranitar fell over after the attack hit a glow of light covering him as he returned to his normal form. The Armor Pokemon was unconscious.

Panic filled the trainer as he was down his mega. "Volcarona us Heat-" He didn't get to finish as Serena beat him to it.

"Gardevoir Psyshock!" Four psychic rays struck the Sun Pokemon head-on causing it to fall out of the air.

It tried to get back up but that wasn't going to happen. "Sceptile finish this with Leaf Blade."

Sceptile raced forward his wrist leaves glowing into long blades and with an arch slashed across the Sun Pokemon. He stopped the glow fading away as Volcarona joined Tyranitar on the ground unconscious. On the side, Aria looked at the two knocked out Pokemon before quickly calling the match. "Volcarona and Tyranitar are unable to battle Sceptile and Gardevoir wins!"

A flash surrounded Gardevoir as she returned to her normal form. Volcarona and Tyranitar were returned to their pokeballs by their trainer who walked up to the two of them. "Well I that was a great battle though I have to ask is that the first time you two have done a double battle together?"

Ash had a nod. "Pretty much." Though they did technically battle together the three times, though they were either against a lunatic, three persistent criminals, and Serena's rampaging grandfather this was the first time they actually had a real battle together.

"Well you both did rather well, I hope you both continue practicing Malva tournament would not be a cake walk after all." The two of them had already figured that. Ash was already thinking of how to best synergize both Sceptile's and Gardevoir's battle styles.

* * *

Now that the Battle was over Serena decided to get answers. Walking back into the lobby she caught sight of Aria and raced to her. The honey-haired girl had a lot of questions for the slightly older teen and she wanted answers. Walking up to her Serena spoke up. " _Ariana,_ you mind if we talk for a moment?"

Aria knew from the way Serena stressed her alas that she knew who she really was. She didn't know if this was a good or bad though. Regardless she wished to talk Serena anyway. "Alright, but can we move it to somewhere a bit private?" While no one seemed to pay mind to them Aria would rather not have someone overhear their conversation. "I rather not deal with others knowing who I am."

Serena thought about her request for a second before answering. "Alright fine."

Aria lead the two of them into the hallway just outside the lobby. Making sure the coast was clear the redhead turned to Serena with a sigh. She just knew Serena had a lot on her mind. "Ok, what do you want to ask?"

"Well first I want to know, were you spying on the Shalour Showcase?" Serena crossed her arms as she said this.

Aria brought her hands up in front of her as she realized what Serena was excusing her for. She shook her head frantically. "No, I wasn't I'm not even competing in the Showcases this year!"

Serena expression didn't change much after her confession. If anything Aria guessed her words only succeed in making Serena more curious about what she was doing at the Showcase. "What are you doing here then? I want the truth."

Aria let out a sigh. "I was trying to catch Palermo in the act of rigging the Showcase."

"Palermo?" Serena remembered the conversation from yesterday between two of her fellow performers. "I heard a bit about her is there any reason why you would do something like that?"

Aria hanged her head low in shame. "Palermo is a famous manager among Pokemon performers." She thought back to everyone in the past few years. The number of rising stars who seemed to just be sniffed out after a disastrous loss. "Palermo has been rigging a few of the Showcases mostly the Master Class for years now."

Serena remembered that this was apart of what the older performer had said. Yet she just couldn't see how someone would be able to just rig something like a Showcase. "How? She can't seriously be able to do something like that."

"I used to think that as well but in these last year I've started to notice how she does it." Aria looked Serena in the eyes as she explained what she knew. "Palermo picks hopefuls who manage to catch both her and the audience attention, she uses what influence she has to help set them up even teaches them if she could." She remembered her giving tips to a few performers who she seemed to defeat rather easily despite how close she felt it should have been. "The most important thing she has is her Rotom everything about the Showcase is computer automatic and her Rotom has found a way to hack into it."

The last part was something Serena had felt with before. Well, it was something Clemont had felt with before. After an incident with a stray Rotom during there trip to Unova, the inventor made sure to Rotom proof his inventions. It was very hard to know a Rotom had hacked computers as he had also discovered. Unlike other forms of hacking which could leave a trace, Rotom doesn't leave a reliable or really and trail in their systems.

"How do you know all of this?" The prospect of someone doing anything like this was just wrong. She just couldn't believe that someone was turning it into something so vile.

Aria turned away from her. "Because Palermo was my managed and for a time my teacher." She looked at her Yveltal charm hanging around her neck. "Now she plans to replace me."

Serena placed a hand on her shoulder. After hearing all of what Palermo has done Serena could see that Aria wasn't feeling too well. "Listen Aria it's not your fault about any of this." The redhead turned around as Serena gave her a smile. "Actually if you need any help with exposing her I'm glad to help."

Aria was pleasantly surprised to hear this. ' _She's offering to help me.'_ She looked at Serena's eyes as a light blush formed on her face. This was rather embarrassing. If only Serena knew that it was her who Palermo hoped to replace Aria as Kalos Queen. "Thank you."

The redhead brought Serena into a hug which Serena returned after a moment of hesitation. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The two girls broke and turned to the side as they saw an older man in his late thirties or early forties who Serena couldn't help but notice how similar he looked to Ash.

Aria shook her head as she hoped he didn't overhear any of that conversation. "No not at all I was just going." Aria walked down the hallway waving back to Serena. "I'll see you later."

The man looked at the leaving redhead with a shrug. He had no idea what any of this was about and that didn't concern him. He had something else he wanted to know. "Hey so I heard that a Frontier Brain was here at the Chateau you wouldn't happen to know where I can find him or her?"

Serena looked at him surprised that he was talking about Ash when she noticed the cape he had on. It was a Champions cape. Her eyes went wide as she realized it was the former Champion that the lady at the front talked about. "He's my boyfriend." She didn't know what else to say as she still couldn't believe it.

"Serena?" Serena turned to the side as Ash raced up to her. "There you are I was worried for a second." He then noticed that someone was off to the side. When he did he simply stared at the man as the man stared right back. Each one with the same stunned expression. "Dad?"

* * *

The three of the day down over a table as Ash and his father just looked at one another. After the surprise of seeing each other again, the two of them were surprisingly trying to catch up on missing time. They were currently talking about when they each had come home during their travels. His father couldn't help but laugh at the fact. "You're kidding I just missed you by a few days every time?"

"Yeah though last time I was only home for about a day." Serena continued to watch from the sidelines. Despite having not seen each other for years they didn't seem to have really any problems with it.

Ash's dad had a smirk when his son said this. "Well, I can see why." He motioned to Serena as a curious look formed on his face as he looked at the color of her hair. He recalled his wife talking about there son making friends with a foreign girl with honey hair. "Wait she doesn't happen to be that girl you were always writing to?"

Ash had a light blush as he reminded of this. They were in a public place after all and it did sound embarrassing. Pulling his cap down he answered his voice barely above a whisper. "Yes."

He turned to Serena his gaze hardening as if to judge her. Serena felt herself become rather nervous as she started to worry. Her mind almost racing with the thought of him not liking her or worse. He turned back to his son and started to laugh with pride. "She's perfect I can see why you like her." He wrapped his hand around Ash's shoulder before he whispered to him. "Just remember to use protection alright."

Ash wanted to groan at this. It seemed like every family member was going to tease them about there relationship. Serena for her part was relieved to know that he didn't dislike her. She didn't know how she would feel like having to deal with someone in their families disliking their relationship. "Thanks ah…"

"Oh, right I haven't told you my name." He was so caught up with meeting his son after so long he forgot to tell Serena his name. "My names Kay Ketchum though my wife and my friends call me Red."

"Why Red?" Serena asked, wondering how he would have a nickname like that.

He rubbed his neck as he thought about how that came to be. In fact, it's technically his code name in the international police. "Delia called me that do to my outfit being predominantly red for years." He then remembered the gift he had bought yesterday for Ash. Turning to his son he noticed the bracelet over his wrist. "Oh, right you have a Key Stone on you?"

"Yeah, I do." Ash showed the stone-edged into the bracelet that Sycamore had given him.

Ash watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Mega Stone. The stone was cut, light green with its DNA colors being orange, yellow and green. He handed Ash the mega stone with a fatherly smile. "Well, then I guess you can call this a rather late birthday present."

Ash didn't know what to say. While yeah he did know his dad had been a bit forgetful on when his birthday was, that much he did know as he hasn't gotten a birthday gift in years, but he didn't expect to be given this. Actually, he didn't know if this went with anyone he had either with him or back at Oaks. Pikachu looked at the mega stone as he made a guess. " _I think it might be for a grass type."_

Mawile turned to him with a questioning look. " _Why do you say that?"_

" _Because it's green."_ He pointed at the mega stone to emphasize his point.

Sylveon rolled her eyes at Pikachu's reasoning. It wasn't bad but it wasn't accurate. Ash had turned his head over to Pikachu but had similar thoughts that Sylveon had. He knew that color didn't necessarily mean type. Nor did the appearance. After all, Charizard wasn't a Dragon Type. However, he would admit most of the time that was the case as he was reminded when meeting Birch when he was offering May her first pokemon.

His actions did get noticed by his dad who was a bit curious about something. ' _You know I wonder did he inherit the use of aura from Delia?'_ Part of why he tried to avoid making her mind was because of this. Simply put she seemed almost superhuman back when they were younger and the reason he learned was that she kinda was. ' _You know that would have come in handy when I kinda got roped into overthrowing a Dictator, or that terrorist group, or when dangerous criminal organizations threatened to fight one another or the mad scientist.'_ He was starting to see why his co-workers were amazed that he's still alive.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Ash asked him about the mega stone. "Hey, dad do you know what Pokemon this goes with?"

"Not really I kinda just bought it yesterday." In hindsight, he probably should have asked the shopkeeper about that.

Ash looked at the mega stone unsure about what to do with it. He could try just seeing if it would react to anyone with him but that could take a lot of time. He felt Serena place a hand on his shoulder. "We could go to Professor Sycamore to find out what it is." She looked at the mega stone herself. "If anyone knows what it is it would be him."

"Well, now that settles how about…" The sound of his ringtone stopped Kay from completing his sentence. Pulling it out he looked at the id and stood up from his seat. "I have to take this give me a sec." Turning away he answered the phone and whispered into the device "Looker what is it now?"

On the other side, Looker spoke to him his tone rather professional. "Sorry Red but I have to call you back from your break we have a new lead and it requires all of us." He wanted to roll his eyes at the unfortunate turn of events. It figures that just after he met up with his son after years that work would come to a calling

"Fine whatever look just tell me where to meet you." Sometimes he wondered why he chose to take up the offer to join the international police. He immediately then mentally slapped himself as he recalled the good he had done almost wanting to berate himself for thinking that. True the more extreme stuff was him off the clock so to speak but it wasn't like he wouldn't have tried it if he had done so without being apart of the organization.

"We're meeting with King Charles at Parfum Palace." That wasn't someplace he had expected to hear. He started to wonder just what the beloved King of Kalos knew about Team Flare or their goals.

Looking back at his son and his girlfriend he felt bad about ditching him yet again. He did swear an oath to help make sure the world was a better place and unlike few of the more lazy members, he intended to keep that oath. "Understood."The call came to an end as Looker hanged up. Walking back to the two of them he had an apologetically look and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry but something just came up and I have to cut this short."

"Really?" Ash was bummed that after so long his dad had to leave once again. He had always meant to ask his mother about why this was and each time he just forgot about doing so. "Well can you at least tell me why?"

Now that was actually a tough one. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about his missions while in the field except on the off chance they ended up getting themselves into the middle of a mission. Though there were a few loopholes and ways around this as he had learned from his time within the organization. "I'm not allowed officially to tell you why though I can tell you that I'm not here for sightseeing but to investigate something." He leaned in and talk just loud enough for the only Ash to hear him. "Though your mother does know what I do and she can tell you without me getting in trouble."

With that said he left his son and Serena to themselves. ' _Maybe I can have that battle to see how far he's come after all time.'_ After all, if he was a Frontier Brain that had to mean something. Though he did question the logic of him going off when he was ten. ' _Then again you went off when you were thirteen and you spent that time reading yourself.'_

* * *

Clemont looked at his challenger. He could admire him for trying to challenge him without any badges and he had put up a rather well battle but unfortunately, this just wasn't enough. It was time to end this battle. "Luxray let's finish this with Wild Charge!"

Surrounding himself with electric energy, Luxray charged forward and rammed right into his opponent. His opponent landed right in front of his back as that was it. The rebuild Clembot raised his mechanical arm to call the match. "Treecko is unable to battle Luxray is the winner." The robot arm raised to his challenger, "All three of the challenger's pokemon are defeated victory goes to the Lumiose City Gym Leader!"

The trainer rushed on the field a boy around the age of his sister and Max. He had dark-tanned, with dark-green hair and blue eyes. His outfit was a white shirt with an orange tie, a dark green vest with yellow buttons over it, brown short pants with large pockets, a black under jeans and green shoes. He knelt down at his partner as he helped him up. "Treecko are you ok?"

Clemont walked on the field placing a hand on Luxray's shoulder. "You did rather well though if you don't mind me asking you're not from here are you?"

"Yeah, I'm from Hoenn I just got here and thought about challenging my first gym." He looked at her partner for a moment then back at Clemont. "Actually when Birch told me he learned that Sceptile could mega evolve I knew where I was going next." The boy still remembered watching the Sinnoh League on the news and watching both a Charizard and a Gardevoir mega evolve.

Hoenn huh?" Clemont thought about the boy traveling with his sister for a moment after hearing this. He wondered if he should give her a call to see how things were going. "Well Professor Sycamore could help you with it, he has been researching mega evolution for years."

He pulled out a book and a pen and wrote that down. He remembered writing down something about Birch talking about a colleague that had found it out. ' _It must have been Professor Sycamore.'_ He wrote that down as something to check out. With all that done he turned to the gym leader with a grateful look. "Thanks for the help."

* * *

He looked at his group as they waited for the time for them to strike. To his right was Eelektross the eel-like pokemon tabbing tapping her claws together to keep herself busy. To his left Weavile paced in place. He was itching for them to make a move. Overhead a cry caught their attention as Skarmory landed in front of the middle of the group. She looks at the leader as she replied all she had seen. " _The transport is coming by and it has_ _ **him**_ _."_

Hydreigon was pleased to hear this. He looked at Weavile and Eelektross. The two of them had readied looks on their faces. With a flap of his wings, Hydreigon floated upward as his gaze hardened. " _It's time we bust out our trainer from his unjust punishment."_

They got into positions hiding in the trees as the police convoy came down. A transport being lead by an officer car and flanked by two Officer Jennys came down completely oblivious to the trap they were walking into. In the shadows, Hydeigan's mouths opened as he charged up his Tri-Hyper Beam. The coney came to a sudden stop as the watched three energy blasts hit the car in front of them blasting it off the road and practically flipping it over.

"What was that!?" One of the Officer Jennys yelled only to get struck by a Thunderbolt. She screamed as the electric attack surged through her body. The other one got off her bike and was about to help her cousin when a Weavile jumped from the trees on the truck and came down on her. His claws glowed a dark purple as he used Night Slash.

Inside the transport, Tobias sat his eyes closed. The sound of metal being hit and then ripped open was what caused him to open them. A smirk formed on his face. He remembered he told the officers that they should have let him go and no harm would come to them. ' _Of course being the paid fools they were I expected nothing less.'_

It didn't matter anymore. In the end, neither them, the bribed courts nor the straked juries were going to stop him. Goodshow was not escaping his fate and when he was done with him he would track down and take a bit of personal revenge. He clutched his fists as he thought about the two trainers who stopped him from giving the old monster justice. ' _I'm coming for you both next!'_

* * *

 **Kay means Fire and yeah you can see what I did there. Also yes Tobias has now been freed thanks to his Pokemon friends excluding the legendaries. You probably already know who challenged Clemont and yes he is here early but seeing how much has changed this really doesn't matter at this point. Now next chapter is the start of us taking a look at someone who we all know is coming. Next Chapter has Alain and is the first Special.**

 **Yes, its happening and yes I hope everyone is ready. Because of this, the next Chapter will not be called Chapter 33 but Special 1. I am going to both regret this and be happy I'm doing it. Oh well however it ends up I really can't wait.**

 **Cya all next time and have a great weakend. :)**


	34. Special Chapter: I

**Here it is the first Special. We take a look at events not dealing with Serena and Ash and look at what been going in the background had lead up. As I have stated before I was doing this and here it is. Oh and before we begin just know that I get some of you might have strong opinions on how I'm handling a few things with this I just say please read to the end.**

 **Now I would like to give thanks to the readers of the story, those who followed it and those who have added it to their favorites. It always helps. Also, the usual thanks to the reviewers** **knight7572, Siphon 117, Amourshiper35, saptarshiban2003, coldblizzard, Ri2, Guest Mars, and Guest. Now then let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak and other such companies. I do know get anything out of this, please support the official material.**

* * *

The full moon shone over an old temple in Hoenn. The building was rather well kept despite the age of the building. Inside a fire burned softly as a young raven-haired woman in her late teens wearing a ragged hoodie over her tight black top. She stopped and just gave her friend a surprised look at what he had just told her. "You're a father? How did that happen?"

On his small perch, her friend could be heard with a light-hearted laugh at her question. "Oh trust me that's the same thing I asked Blue." Laying on the perch was one of Zygarde's Core Cells precisely the core cell for Hoenn.

The cell's major difference from the Red and Blue ones was the yellow crystal within it along with one other strange abnormality was he was white instead of the usual green, not to mention the major difference in that he had learned how to speak human. Though as he explained it was something like a pseudo-telepathy. "Turns out Red did it and well from what he has seen she's young inexperienced but just burning with potential."

It was just weird hearing how he was taking the sudden change so well. True Zygarde was weird being a collective being as such he was likely feeling the effects of the feeling of the other two cores but this wasn't anything she or her precursor expected to hear him say. "Well, congratulations I guess."

The yellow cell and her continued to watch the fire slowly burn as the young woman pulled her pot from near the flames. Opening it to the warm smell of soap. She was about to dig in when the yellow core cell spoke again this time with a question for her. "You know Zinnia I'm thinking of heading to Kalos to see her perhaps you could come along you know."

She paused turning to him with a raised eyebrow. He was talking about traveling to Kalos despite his role as the guardian of the balance between life, death, and guardian of the ecosystem in Hoenn. "Don't you have a duty to stay in Hoenn?"

"Well yes," He admitted to the young lad. "Though in my defensive this is something personal and as such I'm allowed to take a vacation." He defended his reasons which only got an eye roll from her. "Besides you really should see Kalos trust me."

She did want to take a long distance trip that was true. His attempt at explaining why he can leave seemed rather weak, but on the other hand, he did have cells spread out around Hoenn and with both Team Aqua, and Team Magma defeated there wasn't much in the way of any threats to Hoenn. "Alright I guess, I'll think about it."

With the exchange over silence filled the temple as Zinnia went back to her soap. The yellow shiny Zygarde core closed his eyes recalling the vague memories that the collective now shared of Sereginia. ' _I haven't been to Kalos in a rather long time now that I think about it.'_

* * *

Lysandre looked at the data that Team Flare was able to hack into. With the possibility of using Primal Energy for the Ultimate Weapon, he put much of their efforts into locating anything of worth. In their such, they discovered an article on "Infinite Energy' from the Devon Corporation. After several attempts at hacking into the network, they managed to get a bit of the project before the firewalls blocked them out. "An ancient energy source believed to be caused by an unknown force?" He turned to Xerosic with a questioning look. "Do you think they are talking about Primal Energy?"

Team Flare's head scientist looked over what they had managed to retrieve from the Devon Corp systems. It was largely incomplete with anyone else dismissing it out of hand without more data. Team Flare, however, couldn't continue to hack as the Devon Corp was close to tracking them down as is. "I can't say for certain though I have my suspicions that this Infinite Energy maybe or could be connected to Primal Energy."

It was a possibility yet that was all it was right now. A possibility that it might be, and with it, the same possibility existed that it wasn't. There needed to be proof, confirmation that this Infinite Energy was connected to Primal Energy. Lysandre turned away from the screens as he knew what he had to do. "I'll contact my secretary I'm flying out to Hoenn."

He'll see if Devon Corp really did know anything about it. If it was the case he'll contact Xerosic about their next move. His mind soon wandered back to his first visit to Hoenn. Back then he was spending time and effort helping after a local earthquake caused damage to several of the region's cities. He missed those times back when he still thought his actions were helping the world. ' _He's using the crisis to take the property!'_

Back then he thought that disaster was just some fridge fool. After all, he was doing this because it was his duty to give back to the world to make it a more beautiful place, to inspire others to do the same. He helped fund the contraction of roads, hospitals, homes, and schools. He gave generously to charities even showed up himself in times of disasters helping the people directly. Despite it all, he still knew and heard of such people dismissing his actions. His reasons were always questions by these groups. ' _Was my actions not ernest for them?'_

The worse was those that didn't try to rebut them. He didn't mind if they didn't praise him. In fact he rather they didn't as it was his duty to help them Yet the idea that they would let them continue their rantings just didn't sit right with him. Won't the natural beauty in people hearts mean that though would allow only the truth to exist? He pushes the memories aside. It wasn't the full reason for why he was doing what he was. However now isn't the time to think about them.

He opened his Holo Caster as be forward a call to his secretary. She looked at him from the other end surprised by his sudden call. "Cancel any appointments I'm heading to Hoenn to have a talk with an old friend."

* * *

A young man with messy, black hair and blue eyes walked down the pathway through the Hoenn Landscape. He was sporting a pair of baggy, grey pants, a black leather jacket, black boots, a blue shirt with a white undershirt, a pair of fingerless gloves and finally a pale blue scarf that was almost flame-like. "Ok, how hard is to find a nine-foot-tall person in Hoenn?" His travel companion wasn't wrong and so far they couldn't find a trace of him. "Hey, Alain why are we doing this again?"

Alain turned to his traveling companion. She was a teenage girl about three years younger than him. She had brown eyes, and reddish brown hair, and was wearing a green hat with orange triangles and a small yellow fuzz on the top. Her accessories consist of a yellow scarf around her neck and a small bracelet on her right hand while her outfit is a yellow shirt with a small green cloak, as well as two brown stripes holding her green, a green hat with orange triangles, and grey socks with brown shoes. "Mairin, Lysandre said that it was rather important and that he will tell us when we spotted him."

Mairin found the rather vagueness of the explanation a bit concerning. Alain did trust Lysandre and that was enough for her, at least to a degree. Something just felt off about the man. "If you say so." She turned down to Chespie her Chespin. Her partner was also unsure about this as well.

A few minutes later the duo came across two trainers practicing something along the lines of the contests that Hoenn was famous for. The two pokemon they were practicing with was a Lopunny while the other was a Blaziken. The two of them were mirroring one another as they flipped through the air. The two meet and pushed again the other. Lopunny being launched higher into the air while Blaziken landed on his hands before flipping back to his feet. Lopunny landed right on the ground gracefully and struck a pose.

Normally Alain would decide to leave the two coordinators to themselves. After all, while he wouldn't mind asking to watch as he had a love for the Showcases back home in Kalos he didn't have the time but what stopped him was two things. Both Pokemon had a Mega Stone with them, Blaziken's held in a scarf around his neck while Lopunny's was edged within a necklace.

This lead to the second reason. He didn't know Blaziken could use Mega Evolution. True he was once Sycamore's assistant but he didn't recall knowing if Sceptile, Swampert or Blaziken could mega evolve. He was both curious as to what a mega evolve Blaziken could do. Mairin had decided to call out to the trainers of both. "Hey that was great are you both practicing for a contest together?"

The two girls turned towards them. The first was a thirteen-year-old bluenette who's outfit consisted of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with her Key Stone edged in a necklace. She looked at the duo before giving a nod "Yes that's what we were practicing." She motioned to herself and then the girl next to her. "My name's Dawn and this is May."

The girl next to her was older by about two years. She had brown hair, blue eyes and her outfit constated of a sleeveless orange tunic with a black collar, white pockets, black cycle shorts, a green and white kerchief wrapped over her head, black ankle socks, orange, white and black shoes, and finally her Key Stone was edged into a bracelet around her left wrist. The most notice trait that Alain could see was her rather large breasts. He immediately berated himself mentally for this. ' _No, don't even think about that.'_

"Nice to meet you." Mairin waved to them with a smile. She then took to introducing themselves to the girls "I'm Mairin, this is Alain and this," She picked up and showed Chespie to the group. "This is Chespie."

Chespie waved at the group a smile on her face. "Ches, Chespin."

May pulled out her new Pokedex to scan her. The upgraded device flashed an image of Chespin as it spoke a general summary of the pokemon for her. "Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone."

"Hey, Dawn." May caught the attention of her younger traveling companion and fellow coordinator. "Didn't you say that one of Serena's friends, the gym leader Clemont had a Chespin?"

Questions arose in Alain's head when he heard the name, Serena. Was she talking about the girl who could speak to Pokemon and his old friend? He knew who Clemont was, he had become Lumiose newest gym leader with his partner Luxio after the last gym leader decided to pass it on but he didn't think he had a Chespin. He actually felt a bit homesick now that he thought about it.

"Yeah he did and trust me he ate a lot." The bluenette had learned just how much when he ate all her puffins without her even knowing it. May had a hard time picturing something like a Chespin eating as much as Munchlax.

Alain decided to press the issue a bit. From the sound of it, Serena had been traveling with Lumiose City's gym leader. Though it could just be all coincidence for all he knew. "Serena? As in Serena Yvonne?"

It was Dawn's turn to give him a questioning look. The Sinnoh native was not so much suspicious as curious about how he knew her name. "Yes, mind if I ask do you know her?"

Alain had a smile as he on his face. He thought back to her always showing up, learning from Sycamore, talking to the Pokemon at the lab. And a bunch of other stuff. "Yeah, I use to work with Professor Sycamore. She and her mother visited us regularly." Alain raised an eyebrow as he had a lot of questions about what the honey-haired girl was up to. "How did you end up meeting her?"

Mairin watched the exchange wondering who Serena was herself. She remembered Sycamore talking about a girl with a woman who had an Audino with her when she came to get Chespie. She had been told by Sycamore's new assistant that she was a friend of his that showed up regularly. She focused now on Dawn as the bluenette spoke. "I meet her during the Sinnoh League. I wasn't taking part I came to cheer on Ash and we meet her before the conference had started."

This just opened more questions for Allain. He had heard about something terrible that had gone down at the Sinnoh League which was stopped and with it, Mega Evolution had become popularized, but he never got much into the details. "Do you know what she's doing now?"

"Oh, she left with Ash to travel together." Dawn explained as Marina decided to jump into the conversation.

"Who is Ash?" Her mind moved to her first thought on the subject. "Is he her boyfriend?"

Dawn and May looked at each other. The girls had a knowing look between them. Mairin didn't know the half of what they did. May spoke up answering her question. "Well, they did confess to each other during the conference so yeah." May was surprised to learn that someone had managed to catch his heart. From what Dawn told her about their relationship before she almost wondered if he had feelings without realizing it. "Apparently they knew each other for years beforehand."

Alain knew of someone who she used to write too. A boy she met at Oaks Summer Camp all those years ago. He once teased her about it. ' _I wonder just who this Ash is.'_ He had always seen Serena as something of a little sister and call him protective but he had always wondered just who caught Serena's heart, and with the revelation that they got together, he planned to learn about just who he was.

With a plan for the place, he will be heading once his current mission was is done he decided to move this along. "Which one of you are Blaziken's trainer?"

May raised her hand up to her chest answering his question. "I am, is there any reason?"

Alain pulled out Charizard and showed her his Mega Ring with the Key Stone edged into it. "I wise to battle your Mega Blaziken and defeat it with Charizard."

May was stunned by his request. She turned to Blaziken who looked back at her. After a few moments of thinking it over, he gave her a nod. "Blaziken."

"Alright," If he was on board with it then May figured that it was alright. She returned her attention to Alain. "You're on."

* * *

Lysandre walked out of the limo giving his driver an extra large tip of fifty thousand pokedollars for the rather sudden hassle. The burly man walked slowly to the front as he recalled the times he visited or met with Joseph Stone, or Mr. Stone as he liked to be called. The man was someone who looked to the future wishing to continue his grandfather's legacy of helping people and Pokemon.

His thoughts darkened as he recalled rumors, words from a former employee and the scandal that followed. Cruel experimentation on Pokemon. The company spent a fortune on a PR campaign to try to fix this and yet out of everything Lysandre found it suspicious they never opened all their labs to the public.

He was disgusted at the implications. Reaching into his pocket he gripped the specially designed flash drive with the program Xerosic had developed. With it, they should be able to hack the Devon Corporation servers from within the company. Walking into the building he notices the lady at the front typing away on her computer. "I would like to see Joseph Stone please."

The woman rolled her eyes at this request. She just thought it was another person bothering her for something she didn't want to go through the effort to do. "Look, sir, Mr. Stone is not-" She stopped her train of thought when she looked up and saw that Lysandre was standing in front of her. "Lysandre?! Oh, sorry sir it's nothing just forget about that." She started typing on her computer as fast as she could hoping to make a good impression on the Kalosian man. "Just go up to the fifth floor the second tower Mr. Stone should be there."

Lysandre took his leave heading in the direction of the second tower. He took notice of how different the lobby was since his last visit almost three years ago. He recalled he was there to help link up the Holo Caster and the new Pokenav systems so the calling and the like were possible between both devices.

The elevator he was walking to open up with just the man he was looking for walking out of it. Joseph Stone the man he wanted to see. The elderly yet active man was surprised to see Lysandre. "Lysandre?" A smile formed on his face as he walked up to the burly man. "Good to see you."

Lysandre returned the old man's smile with one of his own. "You as well Stone."

* * *

Alain and May stood within the clearing as Blaziken stood in front of his trainer. May recalled Ash and Max talking about Ash's Johto league lose more than once. His Charizard fought with a trainers Blaziken and despite how hard he fought, in the end, Charizard had lost. Now she was facing someone with a Charizard who could Mega Evolve.

Dawn stood to the side with Mairin as they watched the battle about to unfold. She had already seen Mega Charizard though she hadn't got to seen one in battle before. Alain tossed out Charizard pokeball. "Alright, Charizard let's go!"

Appearing in a flash was Alain old friend and Partner who gave a roar as he appeared. Around the Pseudo-Dragon's neck and shoulder was his mega stone edged in a metal plate. It was hard for her to notice but she could have sworn that the stone was different from the one Liza gave Ash. Mairin cheered Alain on even though the battle had yet to begin. "Alright, Charizard Alain show them who's.." She starting to lose her balance due to how far she was leaning in. Lucky for her Chespie caught her with her vines. "Thanks, Chespie."

Chespie shot her a smile helping her trainer stand back up. Alain stared forward at May's eyes. He brought his mega stone forward as he tapped the Key Stone. "React to my heart, evolve beyond evolution!"

The light from both the Key Stone in his Mega Ring met with the light from Charizard's mega stone. Light surrounded Charizard as his wings seemed to meld together, spikes formed around his shoulders. As the light fade away they could see that his body colors had changed into a mix of dark and light blue. Flames escaped from the sides of his mouth as he looked at Blaziken.

Dawn and May both looked at Alain's Charizard with confusion. They had both seen a Mega Charizard before, Dawn during the Lily of Valley Conference, and May over the news. This Mega Charizard didn't look anything like Ash's when he and he's Charizard Mega Evolved. "Wait that is a Mega Charizard right?"

Mairin gave the bluenette a nod. "Yep, that's Mega Charizard X." Dawn gave the slightly older girl a questioning look as Mairin explained, "See Charizard has two different Mega Stones, Charizardite X and Charizardite Y."

The bluenette girl now recalled Serena did say something about it. When she was examining the mega stone Liza had given him to use for the Sinnoh League Serena had called it Charizardite Y. Dawn questioned why Charizard seemed to get two mega stones when all the others seem to get only one. ' _I feel as though there is a reason for it but I can't think why.'_ She pushed her thoughts to the side and asked Mairin wanting to know a bit about this variation. "So what changes?"

"Well, he does lose the Flying type and become a part Dragon type for one." Mairin knew this meant that Charizard lost its Fairy-type resistances for neutral damage and its immunity to ground type attacks. On the plus side, he no longer had to worry about electric type attacks.

May tapped her Key Stone as she brought her arm up the light from it responding to the Blazikenite held within it. Light covered Blaziken as his body started to change. The crest on his head changed into a longhorn that was curved backwards, his hair-like feathers took on a more wing shape. As the light died down the color changes were now seen with his yellow feathers on his legs becoming read while the rest of his leg feathers had become black. From each of his wrists, two long ribbon-like flames burned twirling around as he struck a martial arts pose.

The two Pokemon stared down one another as they waited for their trainer's command. They didn't have to wait long as Alain took the chance to start the battle. "Charizard Dragon Claw!"

May gave her order almost immediately after Alain. "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!"

Charizard's arms were covered with green reptilian claw constructs. He roared before rocketing towards Blaziken. The now dragon type was soon meet in the middle as Blaziken jumped its feet enveloped in flames as it outstretched it in a kick. The two attacks met one another as both Pokemon stalemated the other causing the force of their attack to knock them both back. Charizard skid to a stop while Blaziken did a flip in the air before landing on his feet.

May and Alain both yelled at the same time their next command. "Use Flamethrower!" A stream of pale blue fire left Charizard's mouth, while a red and orange stream of fire left Blaziken's mouth. The two attacks collided in the middle pushed against one another before a cloud of smoke erupted between them.

Blaziken shot forward through the smoke catching Alain and Charizard off guard. "Use Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken's fists glow as he brought one of them forward slamming his fist into Charizard's stomach head on. The Blaze Pokemon slammed it's very into the ground before sending his opponent into the air with both its legs and fist.

Charizard righted himself in the air not long after. Blaziken looked up at his opponent knowing that he would have a slight advantage in the air. Emphasis on slight. "Blaziken jump into the air!"

Blaziken shot up into the sky and quickly met Charizard with the air. "Use Blaze Kick!" Flames surround Blaziken's feet as he twirled around in the air to strike Charizard.

"Use Steel Wing to counter!" A metallic sheen covered Charizard's wing which slammed right into the fiery kick. Charizard managed to knock Blaziken back leaving an opening for them. "Now use Dragon Claw!"

Large reptilian construct claws came slashing at Blaziken knocking him into the ground. May called out with a bit of worry. "Blaziken!" Blaziken pulled himself up rather quickly. He gave his trainer a nod before returning to Charizard.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" At Alain's command, a pale blue stream of flames shot at Blaziken from above.

"Dodge it!" May counter as Blaziken raced from the side always dodging each stream sent to him. Mairin watching from the side started to notice something. Blaziken was moving fast. Faster then when the battle started out.

She wasn't the only one as Allain watched Blaziken jumped, waved, and flipped all while Charizard seemed to miss no matter how well he aimed. As he watched this his mind went to a rather unsettling thought. Blaziken commonly had the Blaze ability, but some of them were known to have the other ability they were known for, Speed Boost. "Does Mega Blaziken have Speed Boost?!"

May was taken back by his outburst but quickly answered his question. "Yes, Mega Blaziken gets Speed Boast as its ability."

Now Alain was worried. Speed Boost Blaziken's were always difficult to defeat. Once they started boasting their speed the only way to prevent them outrunning their opponent was to take them out. "Charizard, we have to take out Blaziken quickly! Use Dragon Claw now!"

Charizard charged forward with the reptilian glow of Dragon Claw. Blaziken jumped away at the last minute getting slightly grazed by the attack. "Blaziken, use Thunder Punch!" Electricity raced around Blaziken's fists.

"Charizard use Dragon Claw!" Blaziken and Charizard clashed claws meeting electric fists each one not giving an inch or gaining one. Finally, the two of them clash once again this time trying to push the other with all their strength. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!" The two shot a stream of flames at each other point blank causing a massive explosion to rocket the area all around them. Both Charizard and Blaziken were knocked back by the force of it. "Blaziken, use Swords Dance!" Blaziken was covered in an orange aura as several transparent swords formed around him raising his attack.

Alain was starting to run out of options. If he couldn't take Blaziken out now Charizard was going to be overwhelmed by the difference in speed. It was time for something risky. "Charizard fly into Blaziken!"

Charizard launched himself forward trusting his trainer's commands. May was confused by why he would do this but she didn't question it. "Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken fist glowed as he delivered an uppercut to Charizard's chest. Alain took this as his chance. "Charizard grab Blaziken's arm!" Charizard managed to fight the pain grabbing Blaziken's arm. "Toss Blaziken into the air!" With some effort from the pain, Charizard tossed the Flame Pokemon into the air. "Alright, Charizard use Steel Wing!"

Charizard wasted no time his metal sheened wings smashed into Blaziken sending him higher into the air. "Keep it up with Dragon Claw!" Charizard switched attack slashing at Blaziken continuing the Flame Pokemon's upward toss. "Flamethrower!"

"Blaziken Blaze Kick!" Blaziken stole himself. Using the momentum from Charizard's last attack he twirled his body narrowly avoiding the blue stream of Flamethrower before delivering a burning kick right to his sides knocking Charizard out of the air.

Charizard's body dug into the ground kicking up dust as he finally came to a landed on his feet and winked from the pain in his waist. He fell to one knee. Charizard pulled himself out of the rumble is a similar state to Blaziken. Mairin was starting to get worried that Alain was going to lose this. "Come on Alain you can do it!"

Allain knew that was easier said than done. Both Charizard and Blaziken looked like they were ready to fall. ' _If I go for another attack I'll leave myself open to Blaziken who's almost to fast to stop.'_ Yet he didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to win.

May was also concerned. Blaziken didn't look like he could take much more of this. Furthermore, she knew Alain still had one more move he could have Charizard do at the minimum. ' _I'll have to go all or nothing.'_ She was down to letting luck decide this.

"Blaziken, use Flare Blitz!/Charizard, use Blast Burn!" Both Trainers gave their commands at the same time as both Pokemon knew this would end it. A vortex of flames surrounded Blaziken as he raced forward. Blue flames erupted around Charizard as he slammed his fists into the burst up around them as Flare Blitz met Blast Burn. The explosion that followed sent smoke, dust and a powerful wind all around as both trainers and onlookers covered their faces as the dust and smoke washed over them.

As the dust settled they saw both Charizard and Blaziken standing in front of each other the ground around them burned and destroyed. They looked at one another their eyes never moving. Suddenly Charizard body seemed to give out but he stopped himself holding on with what little he had left. Blaziken smirked at this before fall over a glow surrounding his body as he returned to normal just before hitting the ground.

Blaziken had been defeated and Charizard was the winner. May raced over to Blaziken. She knelt down and help her partner up. "Oh, Blaziken you did great out there." She pulled out his pokeball, "How about you take a nice rest?"

"Blaziken." That sounded good to him. A red light exited the pokeball as he returned to it to recover.

Alain walked up to Charizard who after a flash returned to normal. The pseudo-dragon was tried and felt rather lucky. He managed to hold on when both of the attacks collided. Alain placed his hand on Charizard's shoulder. "That was close." Alain looked at May after she had returned Blaziken to his pokeball. "Your Blaziken is rather impressive though I have to ask you are a Coordinator right?"

During the battle, Alain noticed that something felt a bit strange about their battling style. Coordinators usually would incorporate bits of a contest routine, or if found useful a contest battle style. May's was largely devoid of such things. Of course, May had been told this by quite a few trainers during her Johto travels, especially from those that had a poor opinion of them. "I am though, I guess I didn't really show it did I?"

Dawn joined her friend with a light laugh from this. She noticed it in their last battle together, and when they ran into a pair of Coordinator from Johto they commented on it. "Well, she did model herself over Ash rather heavily."

"Hey, I have you know I'm trying to break away from that." May protested to the bluenette a bit embarrassed. Plus its a bit of a holdout back when she was starting out

Alain listened to the two of them as his mind raced. Blaziken and May had pushed them rather far and this revelation on who she was very likely trained by got him thinking. He wanted to find out about Ash because he was Serena's girlfriend and now he was wondering just what kind of trainer he was. ' _Just who is Ash?'_

* * *

AZ continued his track through the wilds of Hoenn his mind more on getting to the Draconid people and getting the crystal more than anything else. The sound of something tumbling at him from the ledge above managed to catch his ears almost bringing him from his thoughts when a voice yelled out. "Salamence use Dragon Pulse!"

Off to his side, be saw a boulder about to crush him. A dragon-shaped blast of mystic energy slammed into it from the side knocking the large stone out of the way instead of landing just in front of him. A Salamence flew by as Zinnia turned to him with a sigh of relief. "You should really pay more attention while you're walking around here."

AZ was grateful for the assist though it wasn't like he was in any great danger. He had long learned that his condition made dying either an impossibly, or really difficult. Still, it was nice of her to help him "Thanks I will be more careful in the future." He paused as he looked at her outfit and the Pokemon she was riding on. "By any chance are you a part of the Draconid People?"

Zinnia stared at the man her expression neutral as she hid her emotions from him. They were not well known in Hoenn most thinking they either died off or were a myth. The last person she dealt with concerning them was Steven Stone the former Hoenn Champion. "Who are you? Wait…" She noticed how big the man was. He was abnormally tall just like the man who her grandmother told her about. "Are you Alister?"

He hadn't heard that name said by someone else in centuries. He almost didn't respond because of how long it had been. AZ had a nod as he spoke to Zinnia. "Yes, I am."

Salamence landed softly on the ground as Zinnia got off her expression not changing as she looked at the tall man. Her passenger in her hoodie poked his head out as the shiny Zygarde core looked at the man. "What you know it really is Alister! Man, these last few thousand years have done a number on you."

After all the things he witnessed in his life, and yet he was still mildly surprised at seeing the Zygarde Core. Even he had only seen Zygarde one other time long ago just before the weapon fired. "Zygarde? Your traveling Zygarde?"

Zinnia looked at the core cell in her hoodie. "No, he's actually tagging along because he can." She tried at the beginning to get him to leave, but he decided that he was going to stay in her rather comfortable hoodie. "I gave up trying to get rid of him."

"Zinnia you wound me with your words." Zygarde mocked receiving a lazy eye roll from Zinnia. The shiny core cell looked at AZ with a question on his mind. "Why are you here in Hoenn?"

AZ looked down ever so slightly his face fallen as he told the two of them his voice low and shaky. "The Ultimate Weapon is being rebuilt." A pause came over them, the tension in the air could be felt.

The Zygarde crow's expression hardened. The Ultimate Weapon. The greatest threat to life itself was being put back together after so long. He didn't break his gaze on the former King as he spoke his voice uncharacteristically serious after all the time Zinnia knew him. "The weapon is being rebuilt and you are what? You take a trip here to Hoenn?!"

AZ shot a glare right back at him. He did not come all this way just to be yelled at by him. "I came because the Draconids have an important piece of the Ultimate Weapon, a piece I hope to get back and away from here!"

The two continue to glare at one another as Zinnia didn't know what to say about this. She knew about the tale of Alister, and what he had done in his grief. It seemed that even after all these millennia there was still animosity between them. Finally, she spoke breaking the tension. "I know the temple where we housed the piece you gave us." Her words brought the two of them from their staring contest. "We're not that far actually."

* * *

Lysandre walked behind Stone as the man talked about all that they were working on. Well, that which Lysandre guessed was public. He looked around noticing a flash drive port as Stone stopped talking about the largest Pokenav. With no one looking Lysandre inserted the flash drive into the port. A light flashed for a second before he removed it.

Lysandre pulled his collar up to speak softly into the microphone in his collar. "Are you in?"

"We are in I'm sifting through the data right now." Xerosic's voice was heard through a small device in his ear. Team Flares chief scientist worked through the system looking on everything Devon had on their so-called _Infinite Energy_. "Let's see," He looked over the first few files his expression growing sour. "Their idiots."

Lysandre continued to watch as Stone went on about their continued effort at reviving fossil Pokemon. When he turned away Lysandre whispered back into the microphone. "What is it Xerosic?"

The Team Flare scientist on the other end was annoyed as he felt like this was a waste. "It seems Mr. Stone's family was told a rather altered tale of the Ultimate Weapon." Xerosic found it rather odd actually. According to this Hoenn had a written account of it despite it being a Kalosian legend that was rather faded by the time it was written. "They think Infinite Energy is the energy of Pokemon created by the Ultimate Weapon."

Lysandre almost wanted to shake his head at the stupidity of it all. His mind turned to the experiments Devon were accused of. His thoughts darkened at this. "Did they experiment on Pokemon?"

Xerosic didn't reply immediately. He was after all looking at the files right now. They had done dozens of experiments all failures and yet he still found more. The scientist found this illogical, pointless, and an affront to the very idea of science. "They did all in failure."

Lysandre expression darkened as he looked at Stone. In that one moment, any respect he had for the man was gone. He wanted to reach out and struggle him. Sure he was leading what amounts to a terrorist group and yet Lysandre Labs had no connection to it. "Xerosic when you are done looking through the files forward them to the media, and get in touch with my accountant."

He was now planning the destruction of Stone's legacy. Xerosic for his part felt some pity for the man. Lysandre was going to ruin his legacy and yet Xerosic couldn't help but smile. His boss planned to buy out the company, an easy feat when the shareholders and investors leave one they heard the news of Pokemon experiment. It also meant the rather promising stone would be there's. "Yes a good investment sir," He looked at the stone kept within one of Devon sub labs. "It seems they may have found Primal Energy after all."

A smirk formed on his face at this. It seemed, in the end, this trip was worth it. Devon Corporation was going to cease to be, Stone will have nothing in way of a legacy, and to top it all off they may have the next step in their plan. ' _Everything is as it should be.'_

* * *

The temple Zinnia had led him too was rather ruined. Most of it had been destroyed centuries ago with the remains either being recalled by nature or breaking apart around them. Despite all the age, he could still make out some of the carvings depicting such as Lugia, Ho-Oh, Groudon, and a piece of a statue of Regigigas, well its arm anyway. "I'm going to guess there is a secret part of the temple?"

Zinnia turned to the immortal with a knowing smirk on her face. She walked over to a section of the wall with images curved in. "Why yes there is." She placed her hand on a shape of an X turning it until it became a plus. The ground started to open revival a staircase leading down. "Well after you."

The two walked down the staircase. When they watched the bottom Zinnia took a torch hanging from the wall and lit up showing a short cavern with a small stone box resting under a statue of Rayquaza. AZ walked over to the box and whipped away the dust reviving his old symbol on the box. "Well, this is it." The giant of a man pushed the stone slab back it falling off the side with a thud. AZ looked into the box, shook and panic forming on his face when he did. "It's not here!"

"What?!" Zinnia pushed past the large man in panic and looked for herself. The crystal was gone. The key to the Ultimate Weapon wasn't where Zinnia's ancestors had left it. Her expression was of disbelieve. "Impossible! There's no way anyone would have been able to find this!"

The only people who knew were the crystal was even located were the Draconids. As far as she knew none of them have let this slip. Zygarde however just looked at the empty box with a dark look. "We're doomed. The Ultimate Weapon is going to be rebuilt and we are going to die." He turned his single eye to AZ. "I really hate you."

AZ glared at the tiny cell with anger on his face. Zinnia wanted to through the little creature through a wall right now. All throughout the flight to the temple, the two of them almost started a fight several times. Zinnia slapped the shiny Zygarde cell. "You're not helping so stay quiet!" Though with the crystal gone a light feeling of terror at what they could do. "We aren't doomed." She said those words and even she was unsure. Turning to the immortal she had to know if they really were. "Right?"

AZ didn't answer as he thought about these turn of events. This didn't mean that those he seeks the Ultimate Weapon had the crystal and while that was of some comfort that wasn't much in the long run. The one thing that he had that could be of any real comfort was his dreams of the future. "I don't know," He turned away as he looked at the entrance. "I'll be honest I actually thought there was no future."

Zinnia closes her eyes at this. She was afraid of that. "So why did you come here looking for the crystal then?"

"Because I think there is a hope." AZ turned back to Zinnia looking at the Draconid girl. "I've been having dreams, visions of a strange almost human-like Pokemon and a man a little younger than you."

Zygarde decided to cut in. Call it a hunch but he had a feeling about who he was talking about. "Did this Pokemon look feminine, had honey-colored hair, and a three colored symbol on her chest?" AZ reaction was all he needed to know who it was. "I see you were having a vision about Sereginia."

The immortal man looked at Zinnia to see what she knew. The Draconid woman filled him in on who Sereginia. "Zygarde's daughter, I don't know much about it only that she's in Kalos."

AZ tried to form words but no matter what he just couldn't. He wasn't in Kalos all too long ago, and yet he missed them. Nevermind the fact that the mysteries Pokemon was the daughter of Zygarde a fact he couldn't believe. Finally, he had gotten over the shock and practically yelled, "You have a daughter?!"

"Yes and trust me when I say that she's absolutely the best little girl any father could want!" Zinnia rolled her eyes at his praise. This cell hadn't even met her and he was already acting like some kind of overly proud parent.

A few moments later zinnia was sitting on Salameces back as she looked at the immortal. With the whole point of his trip no longer where it was, it felt almost like a waste. The one thing that he could take as a positive from all of this was confirmation that the Pokemon from his vision did indeed exist and was wandering Kalos. Zinnia herself had a lot to think about for herself about these turn of events. "If you want I can give you a ride to the city."

AZ shook his head declining her offer. Sure it was nice of her to offer to take him to the city but he didn't want to be any more of a bother for her. "Thank you, but I would rather get there on foot." He gave her a smile before turning away.

Zinnia gave Salamence a tap on his neck. The dragon took off in the air heading northwest. The shiny Zygarde core poked out from her hood. "So what are we doing now?"

Zinnia turned her head to have for a moment. "You wanted to head to Kalos right?" Zygarde looked at her wide eyes in surprise. "I got a few things I need to do, but when I'm done with them we're heading to Kalos."

AZ meanwhile was thinking about what he was going to do now. Finding the crystal was pointless. It could be anywhere and for all, he knew it could be sitting within the Ultimate Weapon. ' _No I have to find the two from my dream.'_ As it stood they were the only hope the world had.

As he walked he made sure to keep his eyes open for any broken rocks about to fall. The area around the temple was filled with volcanic rocks that looked ready to give at any moment. As he did he noticed several starting to lean as the weight of the others was becoming too much. He was going to wait until it fell before walking by but something else caught his attention. "You maybe we should practice a bit more with mega evolution."

Walking just under it were two young girls unaware of the danger they were in. In a split second the immortal noticed the ledge keeping the rocks from falling shattering under their weight and acting on impulse he ran towards them. "Get out of the way!"

Both girls looked at him before the sound of rocks caught their attention. The froze in fear before AZ pushed them out of the way at the last moment. The falling stones battered his body pain shooting through him as he collapsed. As darkness took hold he could hear one last thing. "Oh my Arceus! Dawn we got to…" Then nothing else as unconsciousness took him.

The sound of a heart monitor caught his attention as AZ slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry for a few seconds until finally, his vision cleared. "Well, I see you're awake." He turned his head to the side as his eyes landed on a man he quickly recognized. Lysandre was looking at him his arms crossed. "I must admit I didn't expect to find you to be easy Alister."

AZ only had to look into his eyes to know. Emotions flooded him first being anger, then sadness, and finally despair. He reached out to the burly his voice soft and raspy from the tubes in it. "You'll destroy the world."

Lysandre didn't react at all to his words. He just turned his back to him. "When you're healthy you will be coming back with me, I have a project that you are familiar with and we could certainly use your help." Lysandre took his leave all the while Alister lay in his bed a tear running down his cheek. The promise his brother begged his family on his deathbed had been broken.

* * *

Harold walked into his office rather grumpy after the day he had. He sat down on his desk as he looked over the budget that the Senate was busy working. Of course, this was really all they had been willing to do. He had tried once again to speak and propose his bill but seeing how most of the Senate disliked him they downed him out. ' _Good for nothing.'_

He was seen as an extremist to many of them or a zealot nationalist to others. Which wasn't partially wrong. He knew of the rumor. Why they thought he got his job it in the first place. It didn't matter to him what they thought. His office door opened up as his assistant a tan-skinned man in his late thirties walked in a folder in his hands. "You have no idea how hard it was to get my hands on this." Harold took the folder and looked it over. It was a report of an incident not long ago that could be reasonably attributed to Team Flare. "I didn't know we had Ninjas."

Harold's eyes drifted up to him as he opened the folder. "One of the old Kalosian Kings brought them into the nation about five hundred years ago." According to the report Team Flare found and after a much destruction managed to level the village as well as cave the canyon walls in. From the reports, most of the village managed to escape through the village chief and possibly his assistant. "Not many know about them so I'm not surprised."

His assistant shook his head. He learned something new about Kalos every day. Mostly about the past when it came to Harold. "Kalos has Ninjas you know you really should tell people about this I mean I always thought it was you know." He tried to find the word for it but just couldn't, "Well you know what I mean when I immigrated here."

Harold had to push away a chuckle at his attics. He didn't flaw him, actually, Harold personally found a few of the weirder more obscure aspects of Kalos strange himself. "Your daughter didn't she win a Showcase recently?"

"Shauna? Why yes her first Showcase as well the one in Lagoon Town." He was so proud of it too. She had called him and her mother as soon as she showed them her Princess Key.

Harold finished looking over the folder. Closing it he got up from his chair and walked to his assistant with a smile on his face. "Listen in celebration how about you take the rest of the day and tomorrow off? Paid and on me of course."

To say he was shocked by Harold's offer was kinda an understatement. Nonetheless, he wasn't going to let this offer past him by. "Thank you, sir."

Harold watched as he walked out of his office leaving Harold alone and with his thoughts. Team Flare had attacked a village on the outskirts and the people who lived there had fled. This was a grave loss, a massive tragedy, and that wasn't even counting the loss of the ninja's homes or the rest of what had happened. ' _This confirms it they know were the Ultimate Weapon's dismantled pieces are resting.'_

The Ninja Village located in one such place where his ancestors choose to store a piece of the Ultimate Weapon. From what he knew it was very likely they had no idea about what was locked just below their village. No one but a member of the royal family does. Harold's hands clenched into fists as he knew what this meant. One of his family members had broken there vow.

He walked to his desk unlocking the safe draw. Opening it he pulled out a multi-colored crystal sharped almost like a sphere. If Team Flare was looking to recreate the Ultimate Weapon then they would be coming from this. "I have to thank the Draconid People for holding on to this for so long." He just looked at the crystal with annoyance. "I really wished we had the means to destroy this."

* * *

Shadows cover the room as she just lay in her cell. She had lost track of time after she had been placed in it. It didn't matter to her as everything that she had worked for was gone. Her accounts were seized all the contacts she had were fished from her the remains of ships computer and to add insult to injury everyone assumed she was dead. ' _I might as well be.'_

When they fished her out of the lake she was immediately arrested and turned over to the International Police. Her crimes were so great they made it clear she wasn't ever seeing the sun again, let alone leave this cell. The cell was illuminated as the door opened not to room as one of the agents of the international police walked in. She didn't pay him any attention until she heard not a masculine voice but a feminine one. "So Joana how are you doing today?"

This wasn't the usual person who came to give her food. In front of her, a tan-skinned woman looked over a clipboard. She was wearing a red secretary outfit, purple painted nails, and a pair of glasses as she looked over the clipboard. "Missing your right arm up past the elbow, scarring from burns and cuts, do you want me to go on dear?" She didn't respond to her as such the woman continued. "The remains of your ship's computer were fished out, and data mined with it your accounts have been emptied, as well with known contacts."

She had been told this all before. Her ship was being fished out the computer's data were being fixed or retrieved. Everyone thought she was dead and it was rather pointless at trying to fight back or escape. There wasn't anything she could use to escape and the cell was monitored by several cameras, which she knew were all hidden. "I've heard all of it."

Her visitor's expression didn't change as she just stared at the clipboard. Joana was going to look away when the woman said next confused her. "The camera's are off." The lady looked up at her as she put the clipboard down. "When I walked in the cameras were turned off." She walked up to the bars as she leaned down and looked at the prisoner. "Tell me Hunter J how do you feel about getting out of here in exchange for helping us."

J could tell something was suspicious. The International Police hated her. Last she checked. There was no way that they would be willing to deal with her. No, she had always remained that she was going to be caged like an animal for her crimes until she finally died. "Who is _us_ exactly?" Her gaze didn't leave the woman one bit trying to figure out what she was doing here. "Are you even apart of the International Police?"

Light laughter briefly escaped the woman's lips. "Well I am a member of it but I'm apart of something else." She had a wicked smirk on her face. "Tell me J have you heard of Team Flare?"

She didn't know much about them. Most people in her line of work did. They were pretty secretive seen as a small time terrorist or crime group in Kalos. A small group that apparently had infiltrated the International Police. "What do you want?"

"Oh, honey I'm not allowed to say that though my boss has allowed me the means to get you out." She held up a pokeball releasing the Pokemon held within it. Abra appeared next to her trainer for J to see. "What do you say?"

An hour later the door to the cell opened as the guards outside it looked in. To their surprise and horror the infamous Hunter J was no longer with her cell. The guards ran out across the halls in a panic as the whole building was placed on high alert.

* * *

Alain looked out the window of the plane as it flew over the ocean. Mairin had fallen asleep in her seat next to him leaving him to his thoughts. The man he was after had been reported to the hospital which was surprising as Lysandre called telling him about it. It was strange being given praise for a successful mission without really doing anything. Regardless it was done and now he was here on a plane headed for Kanto.

Kanto was the place Serena had met Ash. His home region. He took the opportunity to learn about what happened at the Sinnoh League and he was shocked, to say the least. A man Tobias came in with two legendaries and after causing a scene they lead an attack on the conference.

His mind kept replaying the scene of both Serena and the boy he thought was Ash standing up to her. He had a bit of pride watching Serena and her Gardevoir Mega Evolve to face the lunatic and his admittedly terrifying Hydreigon. Seeing Ash do it how brought a strange sense of rival all centered around one thing. ' _He has a Charizard that can Mega Evolve.'_

"Excuse me." He was brought out of his thoughts and turned his head to the source of the voice. Standing in the ile was a girl about Mairin's age with shiny violet colored hair and eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved lilac shirt with a large white collar edged with gold, thin gold cuffs, a white front with gold buttons and edging, as well as slim fit long purple trousers, white ankle socks, and black Mary-Jane shoes. "I'm sorry but I been told to move up and you both have the only empty seat."

Alain waved his hand in a dismissive motion. "Oh, it's ok."

The girl took her seat in the open spot next to Mairin. Alain returned to looking out at the sky lost in thought. The girl decided to strike up small talk. "So where are you headed?"

Alain turned to her having been broken from his thoughts. "I'm going to Kanto what about you."

"Oh, I'm going to Kalos." She looked at the plane ticket to the Kalos region in her hand. She had heard much about the region but never got a chance to see it until now. She gave Alain a smile as she introduced herself. "I'm Anabel by the way."

"Alain, it's nice to meet you." He offered her his hand which she returned. Alain had a strange feeling that he knew her from somewhere but he just couldn't place it.

* * *

 **Its been awhile since I last saw the Advance Series but I did remember the ending with a tie between Sceptile and Blaziken so yeah I went with that when deciding how May and Alain's battle should go. Plus Speed Boost on Blaziken is terrifying to face if you're unprepared. Also, I am setting up the rivalry between him and Ash without them even meeting by sowing the seeds of it. I think its a great idea but you know I could be wrong.**

 **Yeah I mean Lysandre isn't the good guy but you can still see his morals and get an idea why those morals would lead him down the path. I know I missed the opportunity to have Steven Stone, who I'll say right now he left being Champion because of his own personal reasons, but we'll see him in the second Special which as you can guess is going to be set in Kanto.**

 **Oh, and yeah one of the Zygarde Core's is shiny. The forms with him as the base also end up being shiny as a result though like all Zygarde he's just a piece of the whole. I'm running on the idea that single legendaries (Those who are term Greater) can change appearance due to things like their natural life cycles (Yveltal, Xerneas), being refused and force apart (The Tio Trio), or in other cases natural things like shedding or form change.**

 **Anyway, I guess I kept you all enough. I'll cya all next time and don't forget to show any suggestions, feedback or even questions. I hope you'll all have a great day.**


	35. Chapter 33

**So then I forgot to add this but the Special took place between and later during Chapters 31 and 32 respectively. I know I may have given the appearance of them happening after the other but that wasn't the case. So now that's all cleared up let's move on to the rest of the story.**

 **Now, a special thanks to everyone who read the story, followed it, and have added it to their favorites. As usual, I also would like to give a special shout out to the last bunch of reviewers,** **knight7572, Amourshiper35, Ri2, coldblizzard, saptarshiban2003, and Guest.** **All this help inspire me to write and as you all know I'm pretty motivated as is.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak and other such companies. I do know get anything out of this, please support the official material.**

* * *

Serena stood out in the clearing her eyes closed as she focused. Three lights surrounded her body as her forme swifter from human to Pokemon. When the light disappeared she opened her eyes and spoke with the Pokemon language escaping her lips. " _So you have any doubts?"_

Sceptile blinked a few times to make sure that this was real. After confirming what he was indeed seeing had happened he turned to Pikachu. " _Remind me to never joke again?"_ Gardevoir giggled at this from her spot next to him.

The group had left Shalour City and were on their way back to Lumiose in order to ask Sycamore about Ash's new mega stone. Of course, Gardevoir's offer to teleport them had to be delayed for one reason. Serena wanted to show Sceptile that they were not kidding about her being part Pokemon.

The glow of the three colors sounded Serena as she returned to her human self. Mismagius floated over to her with a questioning look. " _So what happens to your clothes? Do they disappear or is it something to do with your physiology?"_

Serena hadn't thought about that. She did blush a bit as she realized that once she changed formed she technically became naked. That always caused her to think about the fact legendary Pokemon were technically genderless, ' _Yet Zygarde was Yveltal and Xerneas, son… ok, I'm stopping right now before I continue with that thought.'_

Gardevoir decided to spare her trainer from this. " _Alright everyone you'll have to be returned to your pokeballs."_ This caused the Pokemon all around her to stare at the shiny Embrace Pokemon. " _I'm not really used to transporting so many with me as I teleport so I don't want us too you know reappear in the air or underground."_

Mawile raised her hand as she pointed to bother herself and Pikachu. The two of Ash's current Pokemon team that always stayed out of their pokeballs. " _We don't like being in our pokeballs."_

Gardevoir shrugged her shoulders at this. " _Well, I guess I can make due with you both but that's about it."_ The two of them had a sigh of relief. Ash and Serena returned the rest to their pokeballs. Gardevoir placed her hand on Serena and Ash's shoulders. " _Alright everyone, be sure to stay connected."_ Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder while Mawile gripped his jeans.

What that Gardevoir pictured Sycamore's lab from memory and used Teleport. The group disappeared from the wilds almost without a trace as they crossed days or weeks worth of traveling in the span of a second or less.

* * *

Sycamore gave the Key Stone to the young trainer before him as he then looked at the Treecko next to him. Sycamore train of thought moved to the few mega stones he had with him in the laboratory that he kept for his research. "You know I think I might have Sceptilite with me at the-" Sycamore jumped back as Gardevoir, Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Mawile appeared in his lab without warning. "What in Zygarde's… Oh, Ash, Serena you both scared me."

He let out a sigh as he almost felt as though his heart was going to stop. Serena and Ash each had a light blush from embarrassment at this, while Gardevoir gave him an apologetic bow as it was mostly her fault. "Sorry Professor we didn't mean to cause you any trouble." Ash apologized to the Kalosian Professor.

The boy with the Professor looked at the two of them with his mouth agape as his eyes widened in awe. It was them, the two trainers who fought and defeated Tobias with Mega Evolution. "You're Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne!" He couldn't believe he was actually meeting them in person.

"Yes and your ah," Serena didn't know what else to say. It wasn't how they had expected, coming to see Sycamore would turn out. Sure they were known for reasons but well this just felt weird to the two of them.

"Sawyer my name is Sawyer," Sawyer answered as he looked at the two of them. "I watched the both of you on TV when you stood up to Tobias and his army lead by legendary Pokemon." His eyes fell on the Mega Ring around Ash's wrist, "Then, you both performed mega evolution."

Sycamore shook his head slightly at all of this. Walking up the Professor placed his hand on Sawyer's shoulder. "Maybe you can ask them for an autograph later?" The green haired boy face became slightly red as he let out an awkward laugh at the Professor's words. Sycamore returned his attention to the pair who just teleported in. "So what can I help you both with?"

Getting back on point of why they were here, Ash reached into his bag and pulled out the mega stone that his father had given him. He showed the stone to the Professor. "Do you know what this Mega Stone is?"

Sycamore almost laughed at this. He was just about to give Sawyer a stone just like that. He held his hand up as he spoke. "Yes, I do it's called Sceptilite." He turned to Sawyer with a friendly smile on his face. "Which reminds me I still have to get you one." He turned and walked into the back, "This shouldn't take long."

Ash looked at the mega stone with a chuckle at the odds. Sawyer looked at the mega stone as a question entered his mind. "Hey, do you have Sceptile with you?" Sawyer's questioned pulled him from his thoughts as he motioned to Treecko. "Treecko is hoping to evolve into one someday and I think it would be nice if he got to see one."

There was no harm in it. Pulling out Sceptile's pokeball from his belt he released the Forest Pokemon in a flash of light. Sceptile looked around the room his eyes wondering until they fell on Treecko. His memory was a bit hazy but finally, it clicked just who this Treecko was. " _Cousin?"_

Treecko looked up at him confused. He looked at Sceptile before he realized who he was. It was his older cousin, the one who choose to stay behind at the old tree. He looked the fully evolved Pokemon up and down. " _So how long ago did you evolve?"_

Sceptile thought back to when he had fully evolved. Looking back on it he did feel a bit stupid for the reasons behind it. " _Almost two years I believe."_ He looked at his cousin's trainer as a question entered into his mind. " _How did you end up with him?"_

Treecko turned his head to his trainer Sawyer and then back at his cousin. " _Well Professor Birch had come around and wanted to know if any of us wanted to come back and get a trainer."_ He shrugged his shoulders after he said this. " _So I took him up on his offer and got picked by Sawyer."_

As the two of talked to one another Sawyer wondered what they were saying to each other. He turned over to Gardevoir and recalled they could communicate via telepathy with their trainers. "Hey, Serena could Gardevoir tell me what's they're talking about?"

Serena turned to her honorary sister who gave her a smile. The Embrace Pokemon look at Sawyer and started to speak to him via telepathy. ' _It turns out Treecko and Sceptile are relatives, cousins to be exact.'_ Sawyer was surprised at hearing this.

The Sceptile that fought a Latios was Treecko's cousin. He pulled out his notebook and made sure to write this down. Sycamore finally walked back into the room with the Sceptilite in hands. "Alright, Sawyer one Sceptilite." He handed the mega stone to the Hoennian who looked it over in awe. "Oh, Ash I see that Sceptile is with you, If you both wouldn't mind could the both of you give us-" The Professor didn't get to finish as at that moment someone opened the door to the lab.

"Serena is that you?" The honey haired girl turned around a smile on her face as she saw her mother walking in with a bag of groceries in her hands. Aegislash floated behind her with a bag hanging in one of his cloth arms. She gasped at her daughter's new look. "Oh my you cut your hair."

Serena ran her hands through her shorten hair for a moment. Of course, her mother would comment about something like this. "Yeah, I decided to cut it a few days ago." Serena noticed a faint sparkle of light from her mother's hands. She almost gasped as she saw the engagement ring on her figure. "Mom are you getting married?!"

Shock filled the faces of Ash, Gardevoir, and Sycamore as they looked at the older woman. Grace had a joyful smile as she looked at the ring, a giggle escaped her lips as she looked at the expressions on their faces. "Well, I was in a relationship these last few years." She gave the group a wink.

Serena didn't know what to say about any of this. Her mother was getting married and she didn't tell her any of this. She was her own daughter after all. Crossing her arms Serena made her displeasure known. "Why did you tell me?!"

Grace knew she had forgotten something. She gave her daughter an apologetic look. "Sorry dear, it really just slipped my mind."

* * *

Anabel walked around the streets of Lumiose City watching as two Spritzee flew overhead. The fairy types held joyful look's on their faces as they almost danced in the morning sky. The Frontier Brain continued her walk taking in the sights.

She pulled out her new Holo Caster as she looked for directions. The GPS told her where she needed to go. According to it, she was not far from her destination. "Let's see it's this way."

Following the GPS she ended up right at Professor Sycamore's lab. Walking in she was stopped as she looked at everyone. In front, of her was an older woman with an Aegislash holding on to a bunch of grocery bags. In front, of the woman was a honey-haired girl around her age with a Shiny Gardevoir standing next to her. The next one, however, caused her to almost freeze up in surprise at just who it was. "Ash."

The raven-haired teen stared at her in surprise. Seeing the Frontier Brain was the last thing he had expected. "Anabel? What are you doing here?" He looked at her noticing the few changes since they last saw each other. Her hair was longer tied with a black ribbon in a ponytail that went down to her waist, her body was more noticeably curvier which meant no one was likely to mistake her for a boy ever again. That statement caused Ash to mentally laugh at himself

Everyone save Sycamore just stared at her after Ash's question each with curious looks of their own. Sawyer felt like he knew her from somewhere but he just couldn't place it. Sycamore walked past the group with a smile on his face. "Ah, Anabel your here earlier than I expected." The Professor's head moved between both her and Ash. "I take it that the two of you know each other?"

They both had a nod of confirmation. The Frontier Brain looked at the Professor as explained how they knew each other. "Ash took on the Battle Frontier about a year ago," She turned to him with a knowing smile. "In fact, if I'm not mistaken you are an honorary member."

Swayer's mouth went wide in shock as he finally realized who she was. He almost can't believe how today was turning out. First, he met the two trainers that showed the world mega evolution and now this. "You're the Salon Maiden, Anabel of the Battle Frontier!"

"Well, the Kanto Battle Frontier." It was rather recent from she knew that a whole new branch of the Battle Frontier was starting up in Sinnoh with another likely to form in Johto. Actually, she was sure that there were rumors of Hoenn thinking of making their Battle Frontier.

Sawyer then turned to Ash soon after. He had heard Anabel's words about Ash being apart of the Battle Frontier and was flabbergasted. "You're a Frontier Brain?!" He immediately wrote this down. "What's your title?"

Ash was hesitant to answer at first. While he never did take the offer to be one he still did have the rank regardless and could always take it if he wanted. "The Honorary Traveler." Sawyer wrote that down in the book.

Anabel walked up to him and placed her hand on Sawyer's shoulder. She knew that he was only asking questions but she could see that it was making Ash uncomfortable. She gave the Hoenn trainer "Listen I don't know what happened but I think you're being a bit overexcited."

Her words caused Sawyer to pause and think about what had done. He was so consumed by the moment that forgot about if his question should be asked. He blushed a bit as he looked at everyone around him. "Sorry, I'll be going it was nice meeting you all." He walked away turning to Treecko who came racing up to him with a nod to his cousin.

The two of them left as everyone just watched a brief silence filling the room. Sycamore soon broke it as he asked the Frontier Brain a question. "You wouldn't mind me asking did use your powers?"

Anabel shook her head at this. She wasn't that surprised really. When it was confirmed that she was an honest psychic they did propose updating her title to reflect that and while she was against it she wasn't really for it. "Not really I don't use them very offend if at all on other people."

"Wait for powers?" Serena asked confused about what they were talking about.

Sycamore answered Serena's question as he explained. "Yes, miss Anabel is a psychic whose power is specialized in emotions."

She still remembered when some dismissed it as honed empathy or just a strange occurrence. Most people tend to picture psychics lifting objects with their minds talking to you via telepathy or seeing the future. It took another prominent psychic to actually confirm that she was one. "Yes but I've not completely mastered them yet."

Actually, she could feel something strange about the honey-hair girl. True she could sense the emotions of everyone in the room, but she's just felt different. She couldn't place it but it was like a weird cross between a human, and something else, like a Pokemon's yet it felt like both and neither at the same time. It was so confusing to feel yet also raised a lot of questions about the girl. Speaking of which she didn't know her name. "If you don't mind me asking who are you?"

"My names Serena, I'm Ash's girlfriend." As soon as those words left her mouth Anabel tensed up. She stared right back at the honey-haired girl her mind racing on what to do.

Pikachu looked back and further between the two of them almost wanting to laugh at this. He had a feeling that Anabel developed a crush on Ash when they left. Now it seems that was confirmed and he could just wonder how this was going to go down. He wasn't the only one to pick up on it as standing next to her trainer Gardevoir could sense a change in Anabel's feelings the moment those words left Serena's mouth.

"Well I don't want to be a bother but Anabel you wouldn't mind showing me the mega stone you found?" Sycamore's words took Anabel out of her thoughts as she remembered the reason she came to Kalos in the first place. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a Mega Stone.

The stone was a dull grey with a deep purple and red DNA strain at its center. Sycamore took the stone and looked at it his eyes fascinated by it. Seeing it in person he could tell that it wasn't one that he had ever witnessed. "I've never seen this before." He raised an eyebrow as he continued to inspect it. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it?"

Anabel shook her head at his question. It was the reason she called him in the first place after all. "Nothing."

That was quite a puzzle for Sycamore. The last major discovery he had with them was when he found out Sceptile, Swampert, and Blaziken could mega evolve. Even then he had suspected Blaziken could as there was the local hero Blaziken Mask. He was truly working with nothing but a rock it seemed. "Well, that's just part of the challenge then."

* * *

Dianthia sat on her sofa as both she, and Cynthia watched her TV. On the screen was a reporter speaking at the front of the Devon Corporation headquarters in Hoenn. Despite just starting to be morning in the region, a small group of protesters were chatting behind the reporter. On the bottom right corner, the Devon Corps stock princes were seen plummeting fast. The two Champions couldn't believe this.

It was less than half a day ago when news of Devon's shader and unethical practices had been leaked by an anonymous group. In that time new groups jumped on the stories. The biggest one was, however, the unethical Pokemon Experimentation. The backlash form it was making the bulk of all the protests and as soon as the news dropped Devon was being hit hard. Stores destroyed or refuse to sell their products, investors left in droves taking their money, and people sold their stock in mass.

The reporter looked to the side motioning the cameraman to follow as the two saw Lysandre walking towards the building his expression showing the visible state anger he was in. The reporter pushed past the crowd and to the burly man. "Lysandre, Lysandre sir!" Lysandre turned to the reporter who wasted no time, "Lysandre sir given the revelations of Devon's corps practices what would happen to the Pokenav-Holo Caster communication system?"

Lysandre looked at the reporter and the camera. His voice was neutral as he spoke into the microphone. "The communication system will not be disabled." He could see some of the protesters quieting down around him. Now that he had their attention he continued and explained further. "I plan to pay the Devon Corporation's assets and dismantled the company."

Finally one of the protestors spoke in support of Lysandre actions and with that, the crowd of protesters cheered in support. Lysandre turned away as he continued his walk the protesters either cheering for him or cheering the dismantling of Devon. On the right corner of the screen, Devon stock continued to plummet even faster than before while in a twist Lysandre labs rose in value. The reporter turned back to the camera speaking into her microphone as the chatting returned. "There you have a promise from a passionate man on what fate the company will entitle."

Dianthia just turned off the tv as the two of them sat in silence. They didn't know what to really make of this. After several seconds Cynthia broke the silence. "I think we should call Steven."

Dianthia was in agreement with the plan. Pulling out her phone she speeds failed his number. They just wondered how he was coping with all of this. After a second of dialing the call was answered as Steven's voice was heard on the other side. "Dianthia? I'm kinda busy at the moment."

The Kalos Champion switched her call setting over to speaker allowing Cynthia to hear the conversation "Sorry me and Cynthia saw the news and wanted to check up on you." Dianthia could only expect what he might be going through. The two didn't quite know what he was doing now as he didn't leave much in the way of a reason when he resigned from being Hoenn's champion.

On the other side of the line, Steven didn't speak for a moment before surprising both of them. "I haven't been watching the news these past few days what exactly has happened?"

The two looked at one another. They were curious as to what he was doing that requires him not to see the news, or why his father hadn't already told him. Cynthia decided to tell him the news. "Steven, Devon has been doing Pokemon Experimentation, an anonymous group hacked into Devon servers and leaked the whole thing to the press."

Silence hanged over the room as Steven didn't answer back. Finally, he spoke his voice dripping with barely contained anger. "He told me that they weren't doing any of that, he stood there and told me." The anger finally broke Steven yelled, "My father lied to my face about what he was doing!"

They were both appalled to hear this and saddened by what this had meant for Steven. The man had admired his father and the good he had done. Now that image was shattered, destroyed by the revelation of what he had done. Diathnia felt somewhat ashamed of their actions regardless. "Steven we're sorry we just thought you should know."

A sigh was heard on the other end from the former Champion. "You both have nothing to feel sorry for if anything I should thank you both for telling me the truth." Steven hanged up soon after leaving both Champions in silence.

* * *

Sitting in the lobby of Sycamore's lab Serena, and Grace caught back up on their previous conversation. Grace didn't go much into detail about her fiance only really giving the basics such as when they meet how long they had been together and even that he had a single parent as well. The one thing Serena wanted to know was the one thing Grace wanted to withhold. This, of course, made Serena a bit irritated. "Come on Mom why won't you just tell me who he is?"

Grace rolled her eyes at her daughter. They were planning it to be a surprise, but that required them all to be together not just Serena, but also her future stepchildren. "Sorry but you're going to have to wait right now we're hoping to tell not just you, but his kids as well."

Before Serena could voice anything else about this, Ash placed his hand on her shoulder. When she turned to him as he decided to cut into the conversation and defuse the tension that was built up. "Look, Serena, I know you want to know who your stepdad will be, but you should just let it go for right now ok."

The two of them looked into each other's eyes. Serena knew that her mother wasn't going to budge from this not by a long shot. Despite how she felt about this Ash was right. She let out a small sighed in defeat. "Alright."

Off the side, Anabel continued to watch without saying a word. She just couldn't picture that Ash was with someone, and yet this was happening in front of her. Jealousy has swelled up within her, and yet Anabel could feel their emotions. This was causing conflict within her, part of her wanted Ash to be with her, and the other didn't want to destroy their relationship. Anabel noticed Ash turning towards her with a questioning look plastered all over his face. "Hey, Anabel you don't mind if I ask, what are you going to do once Sycamore is done looking at the Mega Stone you gave him?"

If she was honest she didn't have much in the way of a plan on what to do. Anabel did want to see a few of Kalos' sights, but she didn't just want to feel like a common tourist. "Well," A thought entered her mind which she tossed around for a second. "I was wondering-"

Before she could complete the sentence the sound of something almost exploding caught everyone's attention. They all stood up almost immediately. Aegislash floated next to Grace taking his mission to protect her seriously on the chance this was what Absol was talking about. Sycamore's voice, however, echoed through the halls as he yelled at them. "It's alright everyone!" The Professor walked out a little while later covered in wet clothes. "One of the water pipes just burst." He was lucky most of his equipment was waterproof. "I'll have to call a repairman to come over and get the placed dried out."

Ash was relieved to hear that it was just a water pipe. He didn't think much of it but he like last time he wondered if it was the usual three members of Team Rocket he used to always run into. ' _Come to think about it I haven't run into them since first coming to Kalos.'_ He knew they were here in Kalos as they had followed him across five other regions in an insane desire for Pikachu. Unlike the other few times, however, this one stood out as he hadn't seen them since. _I don't know if I should be relieved or worried.'_

"Unfortunately I can't continue my research until the pipes are fixed." The Professor returned the Mega Stone to Anabel. "Though I do believe I wouldn't be able to properly understand which Pokemon this Mega Stone goes to anyway, its energy pattern is unlike any I have ever seen." He started to wonder what this could mean. He had been trying for years to figure out how Mega Stones came to be and this amazing discovery could be the key to this. "Now if you excuse me I have to shut off the water and make a call or two."

Sycamore soon let the room and once again leaving everyone to themselves again. Grace spoke soon after, "How about we continue our conversation outside?" The three teenagers and Pokemon gave her a nod as they left the building. As soon as they were out of the lab, Grace turned around to her daughter. "Would you and Ash being staying in Lumiose for long?"

The two of them looked at each other as they wondered if there was anything they needed to do while in Lumiose. As they thought about it Serena did recall that she had one thing she needed to do. "Well, I kinda need to head to the gym and get back the badges I loaned Clemont so he could take back the gym."

Prism Tower was one of the most famous of all of Kalos' landmarks. It was also the city's gym and if Anabel recalled the Lumiose gym leader had left a robot in charge of the place for a few years now for reasons no one could get. ' _Well, I guess Serena knows why it seems.'_

The mother gave her daughter a nod. "Alright then be sure to tell Clemont I said hi when you get there." Grace was about to leave when a thought crossed her mind. She wanted to keep in touch with Serena and yet they didn't have a ready and reliable means to do so. She did have a video phone in her home but Serena was traveling and not every Pokemon Center had call boxes. There were a few solutions with one being rather easy and it was one she really didn't like. "Serena when you're done with that you should see if your father would be willing to give you a Holo Caster so we can keep in touch."

"Ok." She didn't know what else to say after hearing her mother say this. The honey-haired girl had thought about getting one, especially for Ash as it turned out that besides Oaks the Kalos call boxes can't call anywhere in Kanto or Johto.

Anabel tilted her head confused by all of this. She felt the hate and reluctance from Grace just before she said that sentence. A curious thought entered her mind as she wondered why Grace would tell her daughter to ask her father for a Holo Caster. ' _Wait a minute her name is Serena…'_

Her eyes soon widen in shock at the thought. ' _Is she Serena Yvonne?!'_

She didn't see what had gone down in the Sinnoh League but she did now that Lysandre Gabena had confessed to the media about having a daughter named Serena Yvonne. How could she not when Tucker couldn't stop talking about it to her. Ash broke her from her surprise. "Anabel are you ok?"

The Frontier Brain turned to him as she pushed her questions aside. After all, she'll get the answer anyway. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at the two of them, deciding to continue the conversation from before. "Hey you won't mind if I travel with the both of you?" Anabel's question made the two looked at one another. "If it's not a bother that is."

Her request wasn't an issue to the couple. Ash actually was missing having a third person traveling with and Serena could say the same as well. The thing that was confusing was why Anabel wanted to come along with them. "Mind if we ask why?"

"I don't really have an idea about what I'm going to do here in Kalos." Anabel answered with a shrug. "I know it's not much of a reason but my other choice was to see the sights the interest me but I figure you both would be doing that as well."

As far as reasons go the two could go with it. Serena had already planned on showing Ash a few of the sights in Kalos anyway after all. Plus the honey-haired girl could use a girl to talk to that wasn't one of her Pokemon. Speaking of talking to Pokemon while it wouldn't be hard for Anabel to believe in that seeing how she was a psychic Serena wondered if she should trust her with the knowledge of what she was. ' _I'll have to talk to Ash but if she is going to be traveling with us she has to learn about it at some point.'_

* * *

Far out in the wilds of Kalos a conversation was being held between two beings across the vast distance of the region. The two Zygarde cores Red and Blue were having a discussion pretending to a certain honey-haired girl. " _You seriously think we shouldn't contact her? Why?"_ The Blue Core was confused by his counterpart line of thinking. " _She needs training and you know it! Why would you have us do nothing?"_

The Red Core let out a passive sigh at his counterpart question. True to his thoughts he had quickly grown to love the girl like any father would. Though like certain parents he ended up not likely her chosen mate for the overprotective father reasons. " _She just now discovered what she truly is. Let her have time to get used to it before we spring ourselves on her."_

" _That's irresponsible!"_ Of course, his reasoning didn't win his counterpart over one bit which wasn't a surprise. " _What if she gets into another fight with a legendary or some other life-threatening ordeal?"_

Red was about to speak on this when they both felt a sudden surge, a call from another member of the collective. " _Everyone I have something urgent to tell you!"_ The two of them answered and soon found themselves joined by the twelve other core cells spread over the world. The one that called them was the Shiny Core of Hoenn who made a count of everyone to make sure no core cell was missing. " _Good your all here."_ he could continue without delay, " _Everyone I have truly terrible news the Ultimate Weapon is being rebuilt."_

None of them spoke as they let his words sink right in. The Ultimate Weapon the thing that almost ended all life on the planet was being rebuilt. Finally, the feminine voice of the Purple Core of Unova spoke in utter disbelief. " _That's impossible! There is no way the Ultimate Weapon is being rebuilt!"_

" _Purple I'm serious Alister said it right in front of me!"_ The Hoenn Core tried to defend himself. Red froze up as he watched this continue. He could feel Blue almost lean over him mentally.

The Brown Core of Kanto and Johto was next to speak its voice feminine as well, " _I agree with Purple after all if this was true Red would…"_

It was at that moment everyone in the collective started to recall Red's own memories. He felt the other ten joining Blue in starting at him. He didn't even try to speak and defend himself. They all now understood why he had left his post after all. However, that didn't change any of their minds. They all expect for Blue shouted at him. Three with masculine, five with feminine and two with something in between all said the same thing and all directed at him. " _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"_

Red sighed and thought to himself in private about these turn of events. ' _Could things get any worse?'_

* * *

 **So I have been toying with the thought of adding a third traveling companion and well I figured why not Anabel? Yeah, that's just the simplified version of it, and yes I did use a tiny bit of her updated Sun and Moon look. Partly because I like it and partly because of time skip. Plus romantic rivalry.**

 **Now,** **coldblizzard did bring up a good idea so starting now I will be answering any questions at the end of each chapter. So if you have one that I can answer without giving spoilers for the future I will answer them so be sure to place them in a review. With all this said let's start with the ones from the last chapter.**

 **coldblizzard-The Ultimate Weapon changed the cycle of when Xerneas and Yveltal sleep relative to each other to a standard hundred years with a few hours at most spent together. Before the weapon, the cycle was vastly different than the one we currently see.**

 **knight7572-That will be explained later on. Though as you can see J didn't escape unharmed what with losing an arm and suffering intense scaring. Never mind the whole being captured by the International Police.**

 **Ri2-Sorry but that is a bit to much of a 't worry you'll find out how that came to be. ;)**

 **With all this said I wish you all a great day and I'll cya all later.**


	36. Chapter 34

**I know this is a bit small, and yes I admit its due to rewriting the chapter not once but twice. I kinda hit a creative wall ok. Enough of my problems lets move on with the usual openings.** **First a thanks to the readers and those that favorite, and/or follow the story. As said before you all give me the drive to write. Also, a thanks to the reviewers** **Amourshiper35, Ri2, saptarshiban2003, and Guest for taking time to review the story. Now then on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak and their associates. I own nothing but a fanfiction.**

* * *

Prism Tower was of course closed by the time they had gotten there. As it was getting like group decided to head to the Pokemon Center to check in instead. The Lumiose City Nurse Joy had a smile on her face as she handed the group their room key. "Sorry, it took so long we've had a lot of visitors from other regions."

Looking all around they could see that was an understatement. Dozens of them were talking with each other or staring at both Serena and Ash whispering with one other. The knowledge of mega evolution it seems was making Kalos a rather popular region. "This won't happen to be a room with a single bed would it?"

Anabel raised an eyebrow as she felt both annoyance and acceptance from both Serena and Ash. Her eyes widened as she realized that this meant it must have happened before. Nurse Joy shook her head at this. "Oh no, I would do that." She stopped before a question arose from the Nurse's mouth. "Wait, you three aren't in a relationship together are you?"

The three of them blushed their eyes widen in shock. All around them trainers whisper to each other as rumors were about to spread. Serena got over her shock and yelled out her face beet red. "No! Why would you even ask that!"

A nervous laugh escaped Joy's mouth as she held up her hands in defensive. "I'm sorry it's just when you asked about a room with a single bed, and I thought that you know." Joy looked away taking a step back as everyone in the lobby looked at her. "You three are together in a relationship."

"Well we aren't," Serena rolled her eyes before clarifying the situation for her. "Only me and Ash are in a relationship, Anabel is just our friend." Serena's words stun ever so much into the psychic's heart. Reminding her of what she didn't have yet again.

Pikachu wanted to laugh at this turn of events. After all, it was hilarious that the Nurse thought that the three of them were in a relationship. Yet when he looked at Anabel instead of annoyance he could see the conflict written all over her face. That alone caused him to no longer find this funny. ' _Arceus, this feels unnecessarily cruel.'_ The electric rodent felt the need to speak up for her or something.

Deciding to put all of that behind them Serena pulled out her pokeballs. In a flash, she let each, out one by one, while Anabel watched as appearing in order were, Braixen, Absol, Audino, Pancham, Sylveon, Zoroark, and finally Popplio. The Frontier Brain knew that something was up, ' _Wait counting Gardevoir that's eight Pokemon with her.'_

Zoroark looked at the new girl with a questioning look on her face. The dark type turned her attention to Gardevoir as she asked about Anabel, " _Ok what did we miss?"_

" _A lot actually."_ Gardevoir inform motioning to Anabel as she was the most relevant right now, " _This Anabel she's going to be traveling with us for the foreseeable future."_

"Serena," The Frontier Brain decided to push the issue of why she had eight Pokemon with her. She had heard about extensions in time of emergency, or as rewards in certain tournaments and competitions. "Why do you have eight Pokemon with you?"

Serena sighed as she spoke apart of her still annoyed at the Kantonian Professor's actions. She was rather happy yes but still, "Because Professor Oak updated both mine and Ash's Pokedex using a weird loophole that allows us up to eighteen Pokemon."

Anabel knew the loophole she was talking about. The infamous Kanto Couples loophole which again drove him to her that Ash was taken. Braixen turned to Gardevoir whispering to her honorary sister as she noticed the shift in Anabel's mood. " _What's the matter with her?"_

* * *

Anabel sat down lost in her thoughts as she just sat it in silence reflecting on everything that had happened. "Hey, Anabel why don't you have your Pokemon join us?" She was brought out as she realized that Ash and spoken to her.

She pulled out the one pokeball she had with her. "Oh alright." The rest of her team having opted to stay back at the Battle Tower. With a flash, it burst open as Espeon appeared looking at the group in front of her.

The psychic eeveelution looked at the group of Pokemon before her. The Sun Pokemon paused when she faced Pikachu. She couldn't put her paw on it but she felt like she had seen him somewhere before. She was brought from her thoughts when Mawile introduced herself. " _Hi I'm Mawile it's nice to meet you!"_

Mawile held her hand out for her with a friendly smile on her face. Espeon was taken back by the suddenness of this but gave her paw and shook with a smile on her face. " _Nice to meet you Mawile, I'm Espeon."_

" _Espeon that's the dark type Eevee evolution right?"_ Mawile was unsure as she asked that while Espeon didn't know what to say about this.

Espeon was just about to correct her when someone else beat her to it. " _No that's an Umbreon, Espeon is the psychic type evolution."_ Sylveon cut in as she sat next to Espeon with an apologetic look on her face. " _Sorry about that, Mawile once asked me to explain what Eevee's turned into a while back, and I guess I wasn't very descriptive."_

Espeon waved her paw dismissing this as she gave Sylveon a smile. " _No worries."_

Sylveon returned her smile as she introduced herself to her fellow eeveelution. " _I'm Sylveon by the way."_

" _Nice to meet you."_ Espeon looked at some of the others her eyes looking at Krokorok with a raised eyebrow. She motioned to the sunglasses on his face. " _Why are you wearing Sunglasses?"_

Krokorok adjusted the shades over his eyes with a hint of pride. True he did get them from an old run down store in Unova but that didn't matter to him. " _I like them ok."_ He crossed his arms with a smirk. " _They make me feel cool."_

Fletchinder turned to Sceptile after hearing Krokorok explanation. She pointed her wing at the twinge that was usually in his mouth. " _Is that why you keep that stick in your mouth?"_

Sceptile rolled his eyes at the question. He didn't have it for some weird sentimental reason. Actually, if he was honest this was the fifth twinge he went through this month. " _It's a force of habit I picked up from my father."_ He pulled the twinge in question out of his mouth. " _I actually replace this after a week or so."_

Pikachu knew something was strange with the twinge he had in his mouth. Well, Corphish was the first one to point it out. Everyone else just thought that was the twinge he also had on him. Thinking back to it it was just unreasonable to think that would be the case. Pikachu stopped as he caught Espeon staring at him out the corner of his eye. " _Is something the matter?"_

Espeon couldn't place it but she knew this Pikachu. Finally, it hit her just who he was. " _Your Ash Ketchum's Pikachu,"_ She turned her head around to the trainers her eyes going wide as she saw him. The man who her trainer had fallen in love with. " _He's here in Kalos?"_

Her words caused confusion among most of the Pokemon there, save for Pikachu and Sceptile. Mismagius floated over to the psychic type with confusion present on her face. " _Wait you both know Ash?"_

" _Of course he challenged her twice and my trainers been thinking about him ever since."_ Espeon had tried to encourage her to track him down given how much she thought about him. " _She's in love with him."_

As soon as she let those words slip Pikachu face pawed. The rest of the Pokemon just stared at her while wide eyes before they mentally cursed themselves. They knew they had forgotten something. Espeon just stared back at them confused by what she unknowingly had just done. " _Our trainers can understand us."_ Frogadier informed her, " _Literally Serena understands us when we talk and Ash had a power that translates everything we say to him."_

Naturally, the eeveelution didn't believe it at. " _Your kidding right?"_ They didn't laugh they only looked at her, their faces completely serious. Espeon's eyes widen in horror as she realized what she had just done. ' _Oh no.'_

True to their words both Ash and Serena stared at Anabel. Ash was dumbfounded at Espeon's revelation. Serena, however, was the tiniest bit jealous of this. The feeling of jealousy past as she realized that Anabel had basically had her heartbroken and crushed without either her or Ash realizing it.

The fact they were staring caused Anabel to feel slightly uncomfortable. She could feel the brief moment of jealousy from Serena followed by pity. From Ash, she could feel a whirlwind of emotions. Finally, she turned to Espeon who held her head in shame. Focusing she spoke to her with telepathy. ' _Espeon what is it?'_

The psychic type sighed in her mind as she spoke to her through the telepathic link. ' _I let it slip that you're in love with Ash.'_ Anabel didn't know what was so bad about that. ' _Ash and Serena can understand Pokemon.'_

Anabel could feel no deception with her words. She looked at both Ash and Serena as she realized why they were looking at her. She didn't want to believe it. She spoke low and soft fear consuming her. "You know," She hesitantly got up from her seat. "I should… go."

She took off as Ash tried to reach for her only for Serena to hold him back She got up looking Ash in the eyes with a determined look. "I talk to her." Serena got up and raced after the psychic.

Sylveon placed a filler on Espeon's shoulder. Everyone could tell that Espeon blamed herself for letting this happen. Truth is the others felt like they were to blame for not telling her. Gardevoir looked down as Popplio got her attention by pulling on her dress. " _Does this mean Ms. Anabel won't be traveling with us?"_

* * *

Tears fell from Anabel's eyes as she couldn't believe her luck. It was bad enough to know she lost Ash, now her feelings were known all because of a stupid slip up. She cursed at herself, wishing that she had taken off to follow Ash or something. ' _It's not fair why is it she gets him?!'_

"Anabel wait!" Serena raced up to her. The psychic finally stopped running as she stood on the street corner allowing Serena to catch up. Anabel didn't turn to her as she clutched her fists trying to fight back her tears. "Anabel listen I'm sorry, I know this must be upsetting for you."

Serena words were right it was unsetting for her. She wanted to blame all of it on the Kalosian girl but she knew she couldn't do that. It wasn't her fault Ash was with her. It was more her own fault for being unable to let Ash go. "How long have you both been together?"

The honey haired girl was taken back a little by the sudden question. With some hesitation, she gave her answer. "A few months, we actually confessed to each other just before Tobias decided to spring the attack on the Sinnoh League."

The psychic figured that was the case. She just wanted to hear it from her mouth. She turned around whipping away her tears. "I should leave, I should-" Serena brought her into a hug surprising her.

Silence fell over the two of them as Anabel just stood there. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to her Serena pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Listen Anabel I know that your hurting but please don't just leave because of your feelings for Ash." The honey-haired girl held Anabel's hand as she gave her a kind smile.

Anabel was surprised by how sincere she was with her words. The girls looked at one another before the violent hair girl sighed, "I guess I can still travel with you both." A concerned look formed on her face as she thought about what this could do to her. "But what if I can't get over my feelings for him?"

Silence gripped them as Serena realized that was something they had to worry about. Serena didn't want her to spend the whole time hurting, and she didn't want to lose Ash either. "We'll burn that bridge if it comes to it."

It was enough for the Frontier Brain, it was the best she could hope for. Anabel wiped away the tears from her face as she gave Serena a smile. "Alright." The two of them walked back to the Pokemon Center in silence.

* * *

The morning sun glowed through the Prism Tower windows. The gym had open rather early owing to its gym leader having spent the night in the gym small bedroom. Something that Clemont didn't use offend given how old the mattress was. ' _I should look into getting it replaced.'_

Clemont typing in the programs for his latest invention. Since getting back he has been having much to his surprise fewer problems with his devices blowing up. Perhaps it was luck, or perhaps he was getting better at making sure that never happens again. At the scene, he got a notification of an email.

Clicking on it his eyes went wide as he saw it was from the Lumiose Institute of Technology. He opened the email and wasted no time reading it out loud. "Dear Clemont Volta, I recently looked at a few of your submitted inventions from the Lumiose patent offices. I am impressed and I would like to invite you to help me with something I am currently working on that will change the world in ways we haven't seen. If you choose to meet me at Lysandre cafe tomorrow at ten am. Sincerely yours, Professor Xerosic."

He couldn't believe it. _The_ Xerosic one of the leading scientific minds in all of Kalos. The man who was responsible for making the Kalos Power Plant a reality. Now he was asking him to help with a project that the esteemed Professor was working on. It was a dream come true for him.

Perhaps Xerosic would be willing to help him with a few projects his projects as well. In his celebration, he didn't notice Clembot entered the room until he spoke almost causing him to jump back on reflex. "Sir someone named Serena is here to see you."

For a moment he wondered if it was his friend Serena but he pushed that back. After all Bonnie had called him three days ago from Bonnie with both Serena and As from Shalour City. At quickest it should take them a week maybe two. No this was most likely a person with the same name as her. "Thank you Clembot."

Walking onto the field he paused as shock formed on his face as the "Serena" that Clembot was talking about was actually Serena! He tried to think of a logical solution for this but stopped when his eyes landed on Gardevoir. That explained it she teleported to Lumiose. "Hey, Clemont long time no see."

Clembot walked up next to his creator as the trio's eyes looked at it in awe. Ash plenty of amazing machines, mostly the mechs that a certain trio of rocket agents made, and yet he was still amazed by it. "So that's the robot you built to take only the gym for you when you're busy?"

"That was his original function after I took back the gym I decided to completely upgrade Clembot." It wasn't like he had any other choice with that. Clembot's body was badly damaged and his CPU was fragmented or broken. He salvaged with he could from both of them and rebuilt the rest. Clemont stopped as he noticed the second girl standing just behind the two of them. "Who's your new friend?"

Anabel gave the young inventor and gym leader a smile. From what she was told Clemont was an old traveling companion of Serena. The psychic girl introduced herself. "Hello I'm Anabel, it's nice to meet you."

Clemont thought she looked familiar but brushed it off. Seeing how she was here the inventor figured this was the best time. "You mind waiting here for a second? Seeing how you're here I might as well give you your Sinnoh Badges back."

"Well, that was the reason we came here in the first place actually."

Clemont knew that Serena wasn't doing gym battles. Bonnie had made that very clear when they ended up meeting Serena again, but Ash was doing the gym challenge. He did expect the Kanto Trainer to face him at some point after all. "Alright then give me a minute."

As Clemont went into the back room to retrieve the badges, Anabel took a moment to look around the gym lost in thought. From what she recalled Prism Tower was built centuries ago to commemorate the Third Kalos Empire. "So how did this become a gym?"

Serena having asked that question herself years ago went ahead and explained it to her new friend. "Well, it was built both as a symbol but also has a gift to the city." It was a very common thing really. The rulers of Kalos for centuries would commission something in celebration and hand it over to the place it was built. Many of which still stood to this day. Statues of fallen heroes, works of art hanging in museums, even whole castles, and towns. "The city decided to turn it into the site of their gym about a hundred years ago and it's been that way ever since."

On the side, Zoroark raised her claw to add one extra rid bit. " _It was also remodeled twice, the original structure was mostly made of iron and formed a change that gives the modern one its shape."_ Several of the Pokemon turned her each wondering how she would know this. " _I watched a documentary on it."_

" _You know I have to ask why do you like history so much?"_ Pancham was sure he had watched her spend hours watching the tv screen while they were at Shalour all on history.

Zoroark looked at the Panda-like Pokemon with a shrug. The dark type just liked to watch them. Absol turned to her with a curious look asking, " _You won't mind if I join you the next time you want to watch them?"_

There was a brief pause from the Illusion Fox as she looked at him. Zoroark didn't expect anyone to want to join her in watching her history documentaries. ' _You know he does have A rather nice coat.'_ A light blush formed on her face at the thought. " _Sure if you want."_

Clemont finally came walking back in the four Sinnoh Badges Serena had let him borrow in hand. As he returned the four badges to their owner he held a thankful smile on his face. "Thank again for helping me take back my gym."

"No problem that's what friends are for." Serena pulled out her Sinnoh badge case and put the four of them back in place. Next time she visited her mom she was going to have to give her the case to put up next to her three Johto ribbons.

Clemont turned his head to Ash before adjusting his glasses. Seeing how he was already here the inventor figured it was only right. "So Ash how many badges do you have with you?"

"Three." He knew that Clemont did have a four badge rule. During there second pass Lumiose City Serena made sure to explain it to him. "I know you have a four badge rule after all."

Clemont turned to Clembot as the robot picked up on the current social interaction. "Well if you want you can challenge me once before getting four badges," It was apart of his stipulations and why he made it optional. "So what do you say to a three on three?"

Seeing how Clemont was offering to have a battle Ash was all for it. Both Serena and Anabel flashed him a supportive smile and with that, his mind was settled. "Sure if you want to battle let's battle."

* * *

Giovanni looked at Archer with a neutral expression as he thought over the report that Archer gave him. He didn't trust Archer's report, after all, he knew the man had ambitions that could very much come into conflict with his own. However what he had told him was troubling if it was true. "Thank you, Archer, I'll be sure to send someone to look into this."

The Team Rocket Executive left the room with a wick smile his face. As he walked out Giovanni's secretary walked in with a raised eyebrow. She looked at the Leader of Team Rocket before asking the obvious question, "What did he want this time?"

The boss of one of the most successful criminal organization had a smile at this. It was almost a joke between the two of them with all of Archer's growing requests. "Surprisingly it isn't him trying to strengthen his power base, at least I don't think it is." He petted Persian as his loyal partner laid in his lap. "Apparently we have a mole for Team Flare within our ranks."

"Really who might that be?" She asked curious, as to who it was Archer suspected.

Giovanni looked at her in the eye. Out of everyone at the base, he had more trust in his own secretary then he did with all the executives and admins in the Team. After all, betrayals were a bit more common when you give criminals more power. "He thinks Luther is the mole for Team Flare." He wasn't inclined to believe him but there was something that he was meaning to look at. "When was the last time that Luther reported in?"

His secretary looked on her tablet at all the reports. As the organization grew into other regions besides Kanto and Johto Giovanni had started to delegate a part of running the organization to her. It showed a rare amount of trust he had for someone so close to him. "I'm afraid not sir not since he left for Kalos."

That sent warning sounds off in Giovanni's mind. Luther wasn't known for not reporting on time. His gaze hardened as he wondered if what Archer had told him wasn't just bitter hatred but a genuine possibility of a plant within Team Rocket. "I'm going to need to speak with Domino."

Giovanni lately had used Domino to spy on suspected traitors within the organization. She had just finished up with her last assignment not long ago according to her report. "Very well sir." With that out of the way, she handed him the folder he wanted and walked out the room.

Left to himself Giovanni sighed as he read the latest reports from his more legitimate business practices. The Boss of Team Rocket didn't want to admit it but he was getting a bit tired of constantly having to run the organization. Oh, he could take a vacation whenever he wanted it's just he didn't seem to trust anyone while he was gone. ' _Although, I might be able to spin it in such a way to give the illusion I'm still running Team Rocket while I'm on vacation.'_

Wouldn't be the first time he nearly pulled that oh his organization He already had a plan on where he was going to go. As he thought about this his mind also wondered to someone he had been meaning to contact for years, Their dear old father had told him that she was moving to a small town in Kanto just before he passed on. If he wasn't mistaken he had also told she had married a powerful trainer and he had been an Uncle for quite some time now. "You know Persian, maybe I should pay my half sister a visit? I am curious as to know how she has been doing all these years."

* * *

Olympia was packing her belongs ready to check out of the hotel she was in. Suddenly stopped her body starting to glow as her a wave of unexpected visions hit her. She barely had time to realize what was happening as the images flash before her eyes.

The first image was a metal arm a Key Stone edged into the backhand. The figure it was attacked to touched the Key Stone as a blinding light surrounded her vision. A crescent-shaped creature flew right past the figure and forward into a green blaze. From this blaze, a serpent-like a figure arose to meet the two of them.

The next vision was figures dressed in red walking out in a crystal orb in one of the member's hands. The sigh of the crystal ball caused fear to flood her mind. The ball was placed inside something that wasn't finished next to a stone glowing in a mix of colors. A dim light showed the outline of someone watching as they did all of this.

Fire and Water spun around two figures who's outlines Olympia recognized. One a Delphox and the other a Greninja. The fire and water made it hard to properly see what was happening yet she could see them changing physically, almost like they were going through Mega Evolution. The fire and water dissipated as a Water Shuriken and Magical Fire covered her vision.

The last vision was the most detailed to her. A young man stood in front of a group of three trainers and their pokemon. He gave them a glare of hatred while several other figures line up around him. A large Hydreigon flew behind the man roaring as it let loose three attacks, each one fire, electricity, and ice.

With that, she fell over a bit breathing heavily as her mind processes all that she had seen. The visions were clouded difficult to decipher and the interpretation was all over because of it. The problem with seeing the future as it was. Her visions could be nothing more but a snapshot of a possibility for all she knew. ' _I have to get back to my gym and make sense about this.'_

* * *

 **So I really do hope I handled Anabel well this chapter. Oh, and yeah I just had to have Ash and Clemont battle out seeing how he is a gym leader. Now seeing how I don't really have any questions last chapter I don't know what else to say. If you have a suggestion or a question let me know I'll try to answer them in the later, though maybe I should look through the reviews?**

 **I'll cya all next chapter have a great day, and a fun weekend.**


	37. Chapter 35

**Hello, everyone, I'm back after having a small conflict. Basically my tip to anyone looking to write a story. Ignore people that make a case about, how to tell you what to do with capitals, Arceus, you know the works. ;) Anyway let's get on with everything you came for.**

 **A shout out to the reviewers of the last chapter.** **knight7572, Amourshiper35, saptarshiban2003, Reishin Amara, Guest, Rajiv A. Rajaram, and Ri2. Thanks for taking the time to share your thoughts. Also thanks to the story favorites, followers, and the readers. You all know you help give me a reason to go on. Now on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak, the ones who built the series and its ultimate authority. I own literally nothing.**

* * *

Serena and Anabel sat together in the stands as the battle between Clemont and Ash was about to start. Clembot stood at the field acting as referee. The robot raised his hands up to both sides as he spoke, "This will be a three on three battle between the gym leader Clemont and the challenger Ash, the battle will be over when one side as no remaining Pokemon furthermore only the challenger is allowed to substitute." Clembot turned his head to Ash. "Seeing how you don't have four badges should you lose you will not be allowed to have a rematch until you have four with you."

Ash had a nod of understanding at the rules. He wasn't going to lose that was sure. He pulled out the Great Ball from his belt and tossed it out as Clemont choose his first Pokemon as well. "Krokorok I choose you!"

"Quilladin, come on out!" The sunglasses-wearing Krokorok was meet with the evolved form of Chespin.

In the stands, Serena looked at Quilladin in surprise. Clemont had joked that maybe Chespin would evolve one day even though they felt that would never happen due to his usual tendency to focus on eating. Seems that the day had already come without them knowing. " _You know I wonder how that happened,"_ Braixen questioned while Gardevoir shrugged.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan and get a better understanding, "Quilladin, the Spiny Armor Pokémon and the evolved form of Chespin. The hard shell covering Quilladin's body is so tough, a direct hit from a large truck wouldn't even dent it. Quilladin uses this shell to deflect foes' attacks, and it strikes back with its sharp quills."

Clemont looked at Ash's choice with a smirk on his face. Since taking back his gym he found many challengers tried to use a ground type in hopes of taking him out. "A smart choice but as you can see I'm prepared to face ground types."

Despite the disadvantage before them both Ash and Krokorok couldn't help but smile. "I won't say that I expected anything less." He turned to Krokorok, "You ready for your first gym battle?"

Krokorok turned to him with a nod. A smile on his face as he turned his attention back on Quilladin " _You beat I am."_

Clembot turned to both trainers making sure they were ready raising his robotic arm upwards. "Quilladin vs Krokorok battle begin!" With that, the battle officially began.

Ash wasted no time taking the first move in the battle. "Krokorok, use Stone Edge!" Krokorok slammed his glowing fists into the ground as large stone pillars shot out of the ground and right at Quilladin.

Clemont already had a counter planned. "Use Rollout to dodge!" Quilladin tucked himself and began rolling around zipping past the stone pillars. "Now Pin Missile!" The rolling Quilladin jumped up and let loose a barrage of light green points aimed right at Krokorok.

The bug type attack pelted Krokorok as he held up his arms to guard himself wincing from the super effective attack. "Krokorok use Shadow Claw!" Krokorok claws were covered in a ghostly energy as he raced forward and slashed them over Quilladin. "Follow it up with the other arm!"

Krokorok brought his other arm down at Quilladin almost immediately. The second slash knocking the Spiny Armor Pokemon of his feet. "Use Rollout to recover!" Quilladin rolled around in reverse using the momentum to get started.

In the stands, Serena couldn't help but notice it seemed almost reminiscent of Lucario's battle style. Braixen, of course, raised an eyebrow before smirking. " _I think Clemont may have taken a page out of our book."_ She wasn't so sure, but then again she could ask him later.

"Use Earthquake!" Krokorok slammed his feet into the ground as the gym shook under his feet. The shaking ground knocked Quilladin upwards ever so slightly breaking his Rollout. The grass type tried his best to endure the attack. "Now follow up with Shadow Claw!"

"Counter with Needle Arm!" A green glow surrounded Quillidan's arms as both he and Krokorok slammed their attacks into one another. Punch meet claw as they both pushed against each other. They broke their push of strength before attacking with both arms. Both attacks ceased as they grabbed with their hands.

"Pin Missile!/Crunch!" At both trainers commands Krokorok's teeth glowed as the outline of a jaw formed to be meet with the light green glow of spikes ready to launch from Quilladin. Both attacks hit their marks at the same time causing an enviable backlash between them. Krokorok and Quilladin landed backwards with a thud.

Krokorok and Quilladin picked themselves back up as the two of them looked at one another. Krokorok readjusted his glasses as he shot his opponent a glare. " _You almost knocked my glasses off with that last attack."_ A red glare surrounded Krokorok's body as he let out a roar of anger.

On the sidelines, Anabel commented on the sudden change from Krokorok. "That's Anger Point, Krokorok attack is maxed out now." That was both a good and a bad thing. It was good meaning that his physical attacks now hit far harder. The downside was that it meant the last attack was a critical hit on top of being super effective.

" _Huh is it too late to say sorry?"_ Quilladin looked at the now maxed out and angry Krokorok.

"Krokorok use Stone Edge!" Krokorok slammed his fist into the ground as large pillars of stone shot up right at Quilladin knocking him high into the air. "Now use Shadow Claw!"

Krokorok jumped up high into the air both arms covered in ghostly energy. Quilladin tried to move away as he watched Krokorok coming right at him. "Needle Arm! Use the attack to knock yourself upwards!"

Green energy surrounded Quillidan's arms as he knocked them into the Shadow Claw and after a brief moment of struggle the attack knocked him into the air. A stunned expression was plastered over Serena's face as she realized that was indeed a move she used before in contest battling. "Alright now use Pin Missile!" Quilladin fired the barrage of light green spikes at the falling Krokorok knocking him back and bouncing off the ground with his glasses falling off his head.

Krokorok moaned as he lay there unconscious. Clembot raised his hand as he officially singled the defeat. "Krokorok is unable to battle the winner is Quilladin!"

Ash walked onto the field to help Krokorok back up handing the shades back to him. Krokorok finally coming too looked at his trainer with a light-hearted laugh. " _Well can't say I expected a loss as my debut huh?"_ Krokorok went back to hanging his head down tired as Ash returned him to his pokeball.

Anabel had to admit that was a rather risky move on Clemont's part. "Using Krokorok's own attack like that was unorthodox move and could have failed had he not done it at the right time." The psychic turned her head to Serena with a questioning look, "Do you happen to know were Clemont got the idea?"

"Well, it's probably from me," Serena admitted with a nervous blush. "See I'm a Coordinator and I used it before in my contest battles."

The honey-haired girl's words explained were he had gotten it. Contest battles were known for unconventional uses of moves as well as flashy batting styles. Anabel had watched former Coordinators try to use whatever worked in the contest battles to get an advantage. "So you're a Pokemon Coordinator then?"

Serena gave her a nod of confirmation. "Yes, though I'm kinda taken to being a Pokemon Performer." Anabel had a curious look at this. Pokemon Performer wasn't something she had heard about before. Lucky Serena explained it to her, "A Pokemon Performer is similar to a Coordinator in some ways, they take part in Pokemon Showcases for the chance to become Kalos Queen."

She got the gist of it though she still wanted to know more. These sound strangely similar to something she heard Brandon talking about after a trip to Kalos two years back. It sounds like this was what he was talking about. Back on the field, Ash pulled out his second pick for the battle. "Alright, Hawlucha I choose you!"

The Fast Ball opened as the Westling Pokemon appeared in the field striking his battle pose. Hawlucha looked at his opponent. Quilladin was almost about to fall from the last battle. Clembot gave the signal for the battle to continue. "Hawlucha use Karate Chop!"

Hawlucha jumped forward his arm glowing. "Quilladin Needle Arm!" Quilladin Arms glowed green as he smashed his fist into the fighting type move. The two attacks fought it out until finally, Ash gave the next order.

"Use High Jump Kick!" With his leg, glowing Hawlucha trusted his foot upwards smashing into Quilladin from below. Hawlucha's body flipped around landing on his hands on feet while Quilladin landed on the ground with a thud unconscious.

Clembot raised his robot arm as he called out. "Quilladin is unable to battle Hawlucha is the winner!" Clemont returned Quilladin to his pokeball in a red flash.

Clemont returned the pokeball to his belt as he looked at Ash adjusting his glasses. He had looked over any and all recordings of Ash's previous battles. He knew that eventually he had to face him and it was best to be prepared. "Well, now it's even one for one." The gym leader pulled out his second choice. "Heliolisk, come on out!"

In a flash, the Generator Pokemon appeared on Clemont's side of the field ready for the battle ahead. Ash pulled out his Pokedex to get information on it before finding that it was already registered. In the stands, Serena looked at the matchup. "Heliolisk is an electric and normal type, while Hawlucha is a fighting and flying type." She looked at the two pokemon as they ready for battle. "Neither side as a real advantage over the other."

Anabel was in agreement on paper. The two may be evenly matched in terms of tying but abilities and moves could easily swing this match to either side. Clembot gave the signal for the two to start the battle and Clemont wasted no time to take the first move. "Heliolisk use Rain Dance!"

Heliolisk gave cry as a small rain cloud formed within the gym overhead. From it, a light downpour covered the gym below. Serena groaned as the rain started to fall on her, her pokemon and Anabel for a few seconds until an automatic rain covering extended. "Sorry about that!" Clemont yelled out to the spectators.

"You know it might be best to work on making the rain cloud smaller." Ash pointed out not really bothered by the rain himself.

Clemont had a nod as he put that into consideration. "Alright, Heliolisk use Parabolic Charge!" Heliolisk spread open its frails firing a blast of electricity into the air. It formed into a ball before exploding outwards into several bolts of electricity heading out in multiple directions.

"Hawlucha dodge quickly!" Hawlucha jumped around making sure to stay ahead of each one of the attacks. When the last bolt had finally missed Ash gave the order to head on the offensive. "Use X-Scissor!" Hawlucha's clawed glowed as he crossed them letting out an X shaped attack.

"Dragon Pulse now!" Heliolisk opened its mouth as it fired a dragon-shaped blast of mystical energy right into the X-Scissor canceling them both out. Hawlucha came jumping through the resulting cloud of smoke to Heliolisk's surprise.

"Use Karate Chop!" Hawlucha's arm glowed before slamming his claw across Heliolisk's chest almost knocking him into Clemont from the force of the impact.

Heliolisk pulled himself up slowly a light green glow covering its body. This didn't go unnoticed to Anabel who looked up at the rain cloud with a realization. "Heliolisk's ability must be Dry Skin as long as the rain is in effect Heliolisk will recover over time."

Ash grit his teeth having overheard this from Anabel. He had to finish this quickly otherwise Heliolisk would simply recover from any damage done to it. They had to put enough damage to Heliolisk to keep them from healing from it. "Hawlucha, High Jump Kick now!"

Hawlucha jumped into the air aiming his kick right at Heliolisk. Clemont was hoping he would take the frontal assault. "Heliolisk use Flash!" Heliolisk's frails opened wide as a blinding light shinned causing Hawlucha to cover his eyes. He landed on the ground with a thud the pain from missing the attack causing him to wince. "Heliolisk use Parabolic Charge!"

"Hawlucha look out!" Hawlucha turned around only it was too late. A bolt of lightning struck him head-on. Hawlucha yelled in pain a green glow forming from the ball of electricity as Heliolisk was healed from a portion of the damage.

A small green glow covered the Heliolisk with Dry Skin activated once again. Hawlucha pulled himself back up as Ash thinking it over decided to switch to another tactic. "Hawlucha use X-Scissor!"

Hawlucha crossed his arms sending the X shaped attack right at Heliolisk. "Dodge it and use Dragon Pulse!" Heliolisk raced to the side dodging the attack and responding in kind with a blast of mystical energy.

"Jump now!" Hawlucha jumped heading towards Heliolisk who's eyes widened in surprise. "Now used Flying Press!" With a spin, Hawlucha body glowed as he slammed into Heliolisk. The Generator Pokemon groaned as Hawlucha jumped off him.

As he pulled himself back up the green glow of Dry Skin covered him, recovering a slight bit from the pain. Overhead the cloud started to break up as Rain Dance came to an end. With the rain finally gone this was their chance. "Hawlucha use Karate Chop!"

Hawlucha jumped forward ready to end this with a chop to Heliolisk's head. Clemont quickly gave a command to counter this. "Dragon Pulse!" Just before Hawlucha could make contact Heliolisk's mouth opened as it let loose the mystical blast at point blank. Hawlucha was sent flying right into the stand railings.

"Hawlucha can you stand?" Hawlucha started to pick himself backup proving he still wasn't out of it.

"Heliolisk finish this with Parabolic Charge!" At that command, Heliolisk let loose a barrage of lightning bolts aimed at Hawlucha. Hawlucha eyes widen as the attack struck him head-on. A green glow entered into Heliolisk as Hawlucha collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle Heliolisk is the winner!" Clembot exclaimed as Heliolisk started to pant taking the time to catch his breath.

In the stands, Zoroark let out a sigh. Both Hawlucha and Krokorok had only been with Ash for a couple of days and as it stood they still haven't trained all that much together. Still, it seems Ash was starting to improve with Hawlucha even if it was ever so much. " _He's going to need to pull something off if he's going to win."_

Returning Hawlucha Ash looked at to Heliolisk in thought. He was two Pokemon down and Clemont still had two of his own. He felt himself hovering over Sceptile's pokeball when Mawile tugged on his pants. " _Send me in! With Mega Evolution I know I can do this!"_

He thought about when she straight up beat Mega Lucario on her own. Thinking about it for a few seconds he gave her a nod and pulled out the Mawilite. "Alright, Mawile I'm counting on you." He gave her the Mawilite as she responded with a nod.

Clemont watched as Mawile entered on the field with the Mega Stone in hand. He knew this was likely going to be a very hard battle. ' _Mega Mawile's ability is Huge Power meaning that all her Physical attacks will deal double the damage'_ He had plenty of reason to not let that happen.

Clembot looked at both trainers. Giving the single to begin Ash wasted no time. Tapping the Key Stone edged into his bracelet a flash of light shot from it and the Mega Stone held within Mawile's hands. When the glow died down Mega Mawile stood in front of her opponent. Anabel looked on in awe. "So that's Mega Evolution?"

"Sure is." Serena motioned to Gardevoir next to her. "Me and Gardevoir can also do it, and I have Absolite for Absol as well."

Gardevoir turned her head to the Disaster Pokemon with a raised eyebrow at her sister's words. " _When did that happen?"_

" _Geosenge Town, a girl named Astrid gave us her extra,"_ He summed up how it happened, " _She also has Lucarionite."_ That's right Serena had almost forgotten about that.

Back on the field, Clemont took the first move as quickly as he could. Heliolisk didn't stand much of a chance and he knew the only hope he had to win was to set things up. "Use Rain Dance and follow it up with Parabolic Charge!" Heliolisk gave a cry as the clouds returned with rain falling with them.

Heliolisk opened its frail ready to send a bolt of electricity into the air. Ash wasn't having any of it. "Counter with Sucker Punch!" A dark purple glow surrounded Mawile's fist as he raced forward at Heliolisk her fist connecting just before Heliolisk's attack was sent at her.

On connect, Heliolisk was sent flying backwards slamming into the wall behind Clemont. Heliolisk collapsed on the ground unconscious from the feel from the walk landing on his belly as Clembot called the rather short match. "Heliolisk is unable to battle."

Clemont returned Heliolisk to his pokeball as he held it up to his mouth. "You tried your best and now leave everything to Luxray." Taking out his last pokeball he released the pokemon in question, "Luxray, come on out!"

In a flash, Luxray appeared on the field ready for battle. He got into a battle stance as he stared down Mega Mawile. The Gleam Eyes Pokemon was ready to face her. Clemont took the first move to finish his set up. "Luxray, Electric Terrain now!"

Luxray slammed his feet into the grounds as electricity arched off of him, and into the ground and walls around them. Everywhere started to take on a yellow tint. Anabel looked around in worry. "Electric Terrain increases the strength of Electric-type moves whole it's in effect and with rain…" The violet-haired girl started to see what Clemont was planning.

"Mawile use Brick Break!" Mawile arm glowed as she took off at Luxray ready to score an easy win.

"Luxray use Thunder!" Luxray roared as a massive bolt of lightning shot into the clouds overhead. They glowed a bright white before a large lightning bolt struck Mawile head on. She let out a scream of pain as the electricity surged through her.

It was as Anabel had predicted. With rain and Electric Terrain in effect, he was hoping to boost Thunder while making sure it always had a chance to hit. ' _This is bad unless she can hit him Mawile would be in big trouble.'_

Clemont smirked his plan to take Mawile out was coming along just as he hoped. It was time to put the pressure back on. "Luxray, Thunder again!" Luxray slammed his front paws back into the ground as a large bolt went racing in the sky before coming down on Mawile.

Mawile screamed as the electricity surged through her body. Ash grit his teeth as he watched this. If only he could get rid of the rain cloud. He blinked as an idea hit him. "Mawile use Fairy Wind on the clouds above you!" Clemont looked confused at why he would order such a thing. Mawile, however, did as he said as the pink tinted wind slammed into the rain cloud. "Now spin the wind around!"

Mawile tossed her two head mouths around and within it, the wind twisted itself into a mini cyclone. The rain cloud overhead swirled around it until finally breaking apart dissipating into nothing while Clemont just looked on wide-eyed in shock as the last raindrop fell on his glasses. "What? How?" Realization hit him as this meant Luxray had lost reliable Thunder coverage.

"Mawile use Sucker Punch!" A dark purple energy covered Mawile's fist as she raced forward at Luxray.

With everything happening so fast Clemont panicked on what to do next. "Luxray Discharge!"

Bolts of electricity shot out and managed to strike Mawile head on. Sadly for Luxray Mawile powered through the attack and connected her fist with his face. On connect, Hidden Power activated and with it Luxray was sent flying backwards just behind Clemont. Luxray pulled himself up with a groan. " _Clemont do you have a better idea? I don't think I can take more of that."_

The inventor looked at Mawile carefully. The Steel and Fairy type pokemon was tired as well from the boosted electric type attacks. "Luxray run at Mawile!"

Luxray turned to his partner with a questioning look before racing out at Mawile. He trusted him on whatever his plan was. "Mawile use Brick Break!"

Mawile charged forward hoping to end this with another gym victory. As they came close Clemont finally sprang his plan. "Luxray jump now!" Luxray jumped right over Mawile causing her to miss. "Now Fire Fang!"

Luxray's mouth was covered in flames as Mawil turned around to meet the attack with Brick Break. The two collided for a brief moment as Luxray bit down her glowing arm. Finally, the struggle exploded sending a small puff of smoke out as both Pokemon skip backwards from each fell two of his knees in pain barely holding on. Mawile had a smile on her face. Her eyes dilated immediately after. She fell to the floor and in a flash of light, she returned to normal. "Mawile is unable to battle Luxray is the winner! The Victory goes to the gym leader Clemont."

Ash raced onto the field to pick Mawile back up. Clemont let out a sigh of relief. That was too close for him. If Luxray hadn't connected his attack were he had he was sure they would have lost the battle.

* * *

Palermo looked at the two new potential employees before her. She looked at their references her expression unmoving. Finally, she placed the papers down and looked at the two of them. "Alright, you both have the job I hope you don't make me regret this."

James and Meowth were relieved to hear this. From the researched gathered Palermo was rather strict about employing anyone. In fact being in her presence was intimidating in of itself. Didn't help they needed an actually written reference. "Oh trust me you won't be disappointed."

"We'll see," The two undercovered Team Rocket 'members' left the room. After a few seconds of waiting, Palermo turned to her computer her voice neutral. "So are they telling the truth?"

Appearing on the screen was the face of Rotom. Her partner had been watching the whole thing from within his computer and as such read most of what was on the resume. The plasma being showed snapshots of each resume and then crossed them out. The Rotom had already checked and found all said a lie.

Palermo laughed at this. It was as she suspected the two of them were hiding something. She'll play their little game for now. Sitting down she looked at Rotom with a serious look planted on her face. "Have you located Aria?"

Rotom flew out of the computer and with a shake. He had looked across each of the footage from the Showcases even managing to hack into a street camera, but no sign of her was ever found. "Rot, Rotom."

Palermo let out a sigh as she glared this time at nothing but the thought of the redhead. Aria was going to become a problem she just knew it. "Keep searching for her," Rotom gave a salute as he entered the computer yet again.

Palermo pulled up her tablet and began to look at Shauna, Miette, and Bonnie's performances. Even though she no longer had Aria it didn't matter. There were other ways to help elevate Serena's status. In all her years she had gotten good at planning for even eventuality after all. Taking a sip of her drink she pulled out her Holo Caster and decided to make a call.

The holographic projection of Monsieur Pierre appeared on the other side. The man looked at her with a skeptical expression. She didn't ever call him unless she wanted something. "Palermo? What do you want."

The manager gave him a smile as she spoke, "Pierre you won't mind if I host the festival this year?"

Pierre paused for a second making sure he had heard that correctly. Palermo wanted to host the yearly festival. It wasn't unusual for the festival to be sponsored. The last three had been sponsored after all. "Bien sûr, I'll make the arrangements."

* * *

Audino's hands ceased glowing as Mawile stood back up all healed thanks to Heal still couldn't believe how close she was to crossed her arms in frustration at all of this. " _I can Mega Evolve! How is it that I lost?!"_

Gardevoir sighed as she leaned down to talk to her face to face. Serena had to go over the same talk with her once before. " _Listen just because you can Mega Evolve that doesn't mean you can win automatically against an opponent that can't."_ She motioned to herself for reference. " _I'm still weak to Steel and Poison types and if they can hit me with a physical move I might need to worry, Mega Evolution may boost your power but that doesn't equal you automatically are going to win."_

Mawile let her words sink in for a moment. She had been so ready to win that she didn't really think about what Luxray and Clemont could do. " _Your right I shouldn't be overly cocky."_ Gardevoir gave her a smile. Now, all that left was both her and Ash to practice it.

On the area floor, Clemont shook Ash's hand. With his loss, Ash was going to need to get four badges before he could challenge Clemont again. "Hey Ash, you should head over to Coumarine City, the gym leader there is the closest to Lumiose City." Coumarine City was, if he recalled Paul was heading too. Who knows maybe he could see how he and Mareep were doing. "I also hear that Coumarine is hosting a Showcase as well."

The honey-haired girl gave him a nod as a smile appeared on her face. Soon after Aria's warning replayed in her mind. Palermo was someone she had to watch out for with them. Ash spoke up after this, "Well we are going to need to head over to Lysandre Labs first to get you a Holo Caster first."

"You do know that Lysandre Labs is currently closed for remodeling right?" Clemont words caused both of them to look at him with surprise.

"Wait why are you both talking about going to Lysandre Labs?" Anabel stopped as she put everything together. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at Serena, "You're Serena Yvonne! You're the daughter of Lysandre aren't you?!" A blush filled both their faces as they realized they had forgotten to tell her about that.

Several minutes later, Clemont returned to his back room with a sigh. He came so close to losing to Ash. If he hadn't managed to teach Luxray Thunder just in case of facing Mega Mawile he would have lost for sure. His computer started to ring with a video call. Answering it Korrina appeared on the screen with an annoyed look on her face as she looked at Clemont. "I've been trying to contact you for the past ten minutes."

"Sorry about that I was in the middle of a battle with Ash you see." He had a blush as he spoke to her. With his explanation out of the way, he gave her a thankful look. "Hey, thanks for warning me about Mega Mawile I don't think I would have been able to defeat it without you."

Korrina gave him a smile. It wasn't against any rules to warn a fellow gym leader about another trainer's pokemon after all. In fact, some were encouraged to do so in order to keep challenges on their toes. "Well, I do have to help my boyfriend after all."

* * *

The Ultimate Weapon project was going along smoothly. Several of its workers were refitting the Weapon per Xerosic instructions. The device was needed to be refitted and calibrated to use raw Primal Energy. From what he had found out Primal Energy was the very essence of the legendaries and theoretically, the weapon would work with just it. The sounds of something being knocked down caught his attention as he saw two grunts knocking over a bunch of equipment. "Careful with that!"

Xerosic hurried down to the level and as the grunts to make sure nothing was damaged. One of them gave him an apologetic look for her mess up. "Sorry, sir I wasn't' looking where I was going."

Xerosic looked at the equipment finding nothing wrong with it. While that was a relieve to see Xerosic was still annoyed by it. He turned to her as he stared the grunt down. "Do you know that if we fail to properly attach and feed the Primal Energy through the weapon we will all die!"

His words were not sugar coating it. From what Devon Corporation had discovered raw Primal Energy was basically toxic to pretty much all forms of life. Plants, Pokemon, People it didn't matter exposure to it caused a slow and painful death as the energy literally burned away a person. The only likely exception being the Pokemon that had it flowing throw their very bodies. The very legendaries themselves.

"Really I didn't expect that death was something we would be working with." Xerosic turned around as he saw Lysandre standing over the railway. "Though given the power we are working with I expect nothing less."

Xerosic turned to him a smile on his face. "Ah, Lysandre you back I see your back from your…" Xerosic stopped as he saw another figure walk up next to him. Chained in handcuffs and flanked by two Flare grunts, was the creator of the Ultimate Weapon. "My Arceus it's Alister!"

AZ just looked at the half-finished Weapon his eyes watching as they grafted modern technology to it. If only he wasn't immortal, his healing had caused him to be discharged from the hospital and into Lysandre's care. Now he was watching them rebuild the biggest mistake of all. He turned to Lysandre his eyes still pleading. "I beg you please stop this, you kill so much."

Lysandre actually had a tear run down his face. He knew what was going to do will destroy so much of the world. It was why he had too. "The world will die if we don't do this." His expression returned to one of seriousness as he looked at the immortal. "You have lived thousands of years you have seen how well people, how pokemon act." Lysandre closed his eyes as he looked away. "This is a necessary evil, at the end of it."

AZ just looked at him his fists clenched. "You would succeed." Lysandre turned back with a raised eyebrow. "There is something that will stop you."

"If its Zygarde your too late we already have a plan for that." Lysandre's words only caused AZ to smirk.

"It's not Zygarde that I'm talking about." The immortal was grabbed by two grunts and forced to follow them. AZ turned his head and yelled out one last time, "There is another is another!"

As he watched him be carried away Lysandre replied the last sentence in his mind. AZ claimed that there was something else that would stop him. Just what was this that could dismantle the Team's decades-long plans. ' _Just who is this_ _ **another**_ _that he is talking about?'_ Lysandre turned his attention back to the half-finished weapon his mind still racing as to what the immortal had meant.

* * *

Flying high in the skies of above Kalos, Yveltal took notice of the changes to the region. The death bringer had only a short while ago noticed a flock of Deanna flying away from something in terror. Normally he would mind it, in fact, he would just ignore them as is pretty usual for non-world ending stuff, but seeing how he was flying the way they came he decided to take a look.

Flying over the wetlands he was greeted with the sight of a host of Pokemon attacking the inhabitants. Yveltal stopped as he watched the army of launch attack after attack at the fleeing natives. His gaze hardened as he realized that this wasn't a simple battle between two Pokemon armies. Energy formed between his wings as he let loose an Oblivion Wing at the ground in front of the army.

Both sides stopped and looked at the ground as the plant life slowly died. Silence filled the air everyone immediately looking upwards shook, awe and fear all on their faces as Yveltal descended slowly. Several of the Pokemon bowed their heads or looked ready to run away as the avatar of death landed on the ground with a thud. " _Where is your leader?"_

Once again silence filled the wetlands no one uttering a single word. Before them was Yveltal a being who was synonymous with death, a creature they had only heard about. A Yanmega landed right in front of him as a figure jumped off of the bug type. Getting off of it was a pokemon that looked almost like a living plant, long leaves blooming out from the just above the base of its fused feet. A large bouquet of ornate flowers surrounded its head.

Florges put up a brave facade but inside she was terrified. Yveltal could see it just by looking at her. He dealt with enough people and pokemon over the vast centuries to know when someone was trying to put on a brave facade. " _May I ask why you are attacking the inhabitants of the wetlands?"_

One of the wetland inhabitants a Wooper in panic spoke up yelling, " _She just started attacking us for no reason!"_

Yveltal tilted his head to the water and ground type. Wooper flinched under the gaze of Yveltal. His eyes narrowed as he shot a glared at Florges. " _Is this true?"_

All around her Florges army seem ready to abandon her. Many of them thought that he was going to kill her where she stood. After all, that's what Yveltal has done to anyone who managed to gain his eir. Forges' voice was weak as she too realized how stupid this was in hindsight. " _I-I did this for Floette! She's sick and I heard that the spring could heal here."_ As soon as those words left her mouth Yveltal moved his head closer to her.

" _You attack them for this?"_ He was starting to feel disgusted by her reasoning for attacking them. " _Did you even asked them, or did you just assumed they won't allow you to use it?"_ Florges hesitation to answer was al Yveltal needed to know. " _Bring her to me."_

His request caused panic to grip the fairy type. She wanted to refuse him but unfortunately for her, the Yanmega that had her simply dropped Floette in front of Yveltal. " _Please don't kill us here take her!"_

Florges looked at the Yanmega her eyes turning into a glare before fear overtook her as she watched Yveltal's eyes glow. Floette's body glowed for a few seconds before she opened her eyes whatever ailment she had was gone. Everyone, there was dumbfounded at watching Yveltal literally just cure Floette. " _Now be gone from this place and never return!"_ The pokemon army didn't need to be told twice. Florges took Floette in her arms and raced off with the others.

* * *

 **You all know who's coming next. I'm not even going to pretend to hide it. Anyway, let's talk about something else... Oh, wait now if any artists are willing to draw her let me know via PM I'm looking to finish her unofficial pokedex.** **Yes, I not a drawer I'm more of an editor and yeah I probably shouldn't beg... and I'll stop talking about it.**

 **Anyway, instead of pointless talk let's go questions. One from** **saptarshiban2003.**

 **Sure is anyone could come up with a good name for it let me know either via pm or review.**

 **Well then cya all later, have a great day and remember you are the master of your own story. Words to live by.**


	38. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone yeah I'm a bit of a mess. I had a mini breakdown before pulling myself out of it. As you can guess that's why things are a bit short. Well, that and a bit of difficulty in writing. Anyway, as you all want me to continue and since I refuse to fail like I always do with writing a full story I am back with this.**

 **Now, as usual, all know shout out time to the last group of reviewers. So thanks,** **knight7572, saptarshiban2003, Amourshiper35, Ri2, LorekeeperSam, Rajiv A. Rajaram, and Guest. Also a special thanks to everyone who read, favorited, and followed the story. You all know I do it for all of you.**

 **Disclaimer: The Pokemon franchise is the property of Game Freak. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

Stopping on the way too Coumarine City Ash and Serena stared each other as they started a mock battle. After his loss to Clemont, Ash decided to finally do some training with the latest members of his team. They were in agreement, especially after the last gym battle. Hawlucha's Karate Chop clashed with Krokorok's Shadow Claw before the two of them broke. Overhead Mismagius and Fletchinder were training with Fletchinder rocketing towards the ghost type covered in a Flame Charge. A glow formed over Mismagius body before she fired a Power Gem Fletchinder ducked and waved away from the beam.

Off on the side, Braixen and Frogadier clashed. Water Pulse meeting Psybeam as Frogadier jumped forward an energy blade forming in his hand as he reached for a cut. Braixen smirked hold her want out as she used Psychic to grab him just before he could land a hit. " _Close but not close enough."_

She tossed him back Frogadier flipping over and landed on his feet. Braixen fired another Psybeam straight at him. Frogadier formed a Water Pulse in his hands and blocked the psychic attack with it. " _Hey, I've been meaning to ask about something."_ He tossed the Water Pulse at her which Braixen danced around. " _You ever get this weird feeling in the middle of a battle?"_

Braixen raised an eyebrow at his question. " _What do you mean?"_

Frogadier didn't know how to explain it exactly to her. He couldn't fully describe it himself after all but he tried his best. " _Ok its this weird feeling I had since I was with Ash, I first felt it in the battle with Vivillon, and again when I was facing Malamar."_

Braixen lowered her wand an inquisitive look on her face. " _Do you mean you feel like your one with Ash for the smallest of moments?"_ He responded with a slow nod and a questioning look. Braixen turned to Serena as she watched her feed Popplio. " _I felt that with Serena a few times over the years I didn't think anything of it."_

Thinking about it was rather perplexing for the two of them. They both had flashes of feeling as one with their trainers and they had no idea why. Frogadier went with the first thing to come into his head, " _You think it's due to Serena being well you know."_

Braixen shook her head at this thought. " _That doesn't explain why you and Ash have it, plus does it feel like its coming from you or from them?"_ Braixen's words caused him to think it over a bit more.

While, yes it did feel like they were one the feeling was more coming from within Frogadier. This raised even more question for him. It couldn't be an ability. He had Protean, and Braixen had Blaze after all. ' _Just what is this anyway?'_

Meanwhile, Ash was trying something of his own. He didn't get time to practice with this. He held out his hand as he tried to form his aura. All he was getting was aglow with a vague barely formed shape. Finally, he lost control of it. Ash sighed in defeat as his latest attempted failed. "What are you doing?"

He turned around finding Anabel standing there with a raised eyebrow. The psychic had learned about Ash's abilities to control aura from both Serena and Ash. From where she was standing control was a bit of a stretch of the word. "I was trying to replicate the thing I did when Darkrai attacked us."

"Wait a _Darkrai_ attacked you?" Anabel's shocked expression caused the raven-haired boy to rub the back of his neck nervously. The psychic shook her head at him. She could ask about why that happened later. "Anywho from where I stand it looks like your trying to force something without knowing how you did it." He gave her a questioning look wondering what she meant. "Tell me what was going through your mind when this first happened."

He thought about that and he really couldn't place it. His mind recalled the events when Darkrai tricked everyone. The Dark Pulse aimed at him and an unconscious Serena. At that moment he had only one thing on his mind to protect Serena. "Serena was hit by a Dark Void and when Darkrai was attacking us I couldn't let him hurt her." The aura gathered back in his hands as the small blade formed within his grasp. "I did it."

As soon as he could celebrate his accomplishment the thing dissipated in his grasp. Anabel giggle as he looked at this is to in disbelief. "Just because you can form it doesn't mean you mastered it." She took his hand and held it open, "You have to keep your concentration on it if you don't want it to break apart."

Ash's hand glowed as the blade formed again. Holding on it he concentrated on it but like before it broke apart yet again. "How can that happen?! I was concreting on it."

"You were doing so yes but you were doing it more than necessary." She explained to him about what had just happened. She didn't know much about aura yet she was starting to see similarities in its control with psychic powers. She had to learn the proper level of control and force otherwise she could end up with her forcing her emotions on others. "If you put too much effort into it it wouldn't be stable either."

Ash tried yet again this time making sure not to overdo it like the previous attempt. Like before the aura blade formed and this time it didn't dissipate almost immediately. He looked at it with triumph before it started to lose its form and finally dissipated. He just looked at where it was almost feeling like he had just been denied a gym battle. "Seriously?!"

Anabel had no idea what else to say about this. She figured that he had done everything right. "Maybe it's because of how strong your aura is?" Serena walked up to the two of them having watched the whole thing. "After all Lucario did say you would have difficulty with controlling it."

With the talk of Ash's powers made Anabel wonder about the honey-haired girl. She could talk to pokemon directly according to Espeon. That raised a question in her mind on how that was possible. "I've been meaning to ask, Serena how do you talk to people?" She didn't think it was psychic powers as they tend to speak to her. "Is it aura?"

Serena and Ash looked at one another silence between them before Serena decided it was as good a time as any to tell her. "Not really see well I'm not exactly human." Anabel was just about to ask what she meant when Serena was covered in the glow of blue, green, and red. When the light dissipated Anabel's eyes went wide as Serena stood before her as Sereginia. " _I'm actually kinda a Pokemon."_

The violet-haired girl didn't move or react at all. She just stared at Serena wide eyes and mouth a gap. Ash waved his hand in front of her face. "Anabel are you still with us?" No sooner as he said those words did she faint almost hitting the ground before Serena caught her. "I guess that answers that question."

* * *

Anabel looked as Serena unsure about what to say. She had stayed Sereginia until she came too. With confirmation that it wasn't a crazy dream, she had so many questions for her. Having switched back to her human self Serena tried as best she could. "So you were born nearly died was reborn but Zygarde ended up turning you into a Pokemon because of it?" She was given a nod confirming what she just said was correct. "Your half Pokemon, your called Sereginia, and your Zygarde's daughter?"

"Yeah, that's about the gist of it," Serena answered as she looked at Anabel who took this all in. The girl didn't know what exactly to do with this revelation. Before her literally sat a Legendary. What else could she call the daughter of one? Anabel was conflicted on what to do. "Honestly I prefer to just be seen as who I am then what I am."

With that, a small silence came over the group as Anabel finally processed everything. Apart of her couldn't help but feel unworthy of this degree of trust. "Why tell me any of this?" She looked at the two of them.

Serena shot her a friendly smile. "Well, it's because your our friend, and I feel like if we're going to be traveling with us you deserve to know about it."

A light blush formed on her face at these words. It was strange but she felt rather happy at hearing those words coming out of her mouth. Ash looked at the two of them with a smile. He suddenly remembered something. "Wait Serena don't you need training for your powers?"

Serena paused as she thought about this. Usually, she didn't need to do much in training. After all, she didn't have that much in the way of trouble with her abilities beforehand. Yet when she tried to help with Yveltal it just felt like she couldn't control any of it. What if they really needed it sometime soon? "I think I do." She looked at everyone around her. "I mean Ash we saw how bad I did when had to stop Yveltal, I can't control them."

The boy in question gave her a comforting smile. "Hey don't worry you have me, Anabel, and all our Pokemon to help you out!"

At this declaration, she looked around as with smiles on the faces on everyone's faces. Serena couldn't help but feel herself smile back at all of this. Shadows started to move over the group as Fletchinder looked up. " _Why are a flock of Swanna…"_ Something dropped off from one of them and came landing right on Ash's face knocking him from his seat. " _Was that a blob?"_

Ash pulled the thing that landed on him from his face. Getting a look at it Fletchinder's question about it being a blob wasn't misplaced as it looked like a light purple pile of goo. Its upper half was a lighter shade than its lower half with green dots around its body. Serena looked at it in surprise. "A Goomy?" She stopped as she realized it didn't look too well slightly dehydrated and was injured badly. "Audino Heal Pulse quick its injured!"

The Hearing Pokemon didn't have to be told twice. She walked to it and held her hands out as the healing glow covered it. Its wounds were mostly healed and yet it still looked unwell to Ash as he placed Goomy down. He saw Serena looking through her bag. "What are you looking for?"

"Water the Goomy looks dehydrated." She pulled out a bottle of it and started to pour the water on the slug-like pokemon.

Anabel looked as the slug-like pokemon started to look a bit more colorful than before. "You seem to know a lot about this."

"Well there's a wetland near Lumiose City, Professor Sycamore occasionally had me come along when I was visiting the lab," Serena explained remembering the times she had visited the swampy landscape. The Pokemon that inhabited the wetland were extremely friendly, playing with her when she had come by. She always hated the mud though.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex to get some information on Goomy. "Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokémon, and the weakest of all Dragon-types. In order to keep its body moist, Goomy lives in places where it's dark and damp."

Goomy started to come too groaning as he opened his eyes. " _Where am I?"_ His eyes looked at the three humans around him. He stopped as he looked at Serena feeling like he knew her from somewhere. " _You look familiar,"_ He finally placed it after looking at her hair, " _Wait you're that little human girl who could understand us!"_

"That's me alright." It seemed that Goomy was from the wetlands after all. This did raise a question as to why he fell from a Swanna.

Mawile got up on next to Goomy to greet him. A smile plastered on her face as she held her hand out to him. " _Hi, Goomy it's nice to meet-"_

She didn't get to finish as Goomy moved away from her with terror on his face. " _Fairy…"_ He fell down as he backed away landing with a thud. He groaned but his eyes when even wider when he saw Sylveon and Gardevoir. " _Fairies!"_ The terror was too much for him to take and with that Goomy fainted.

Silence gripped everyone as Popplio turned to her Serena confused by what had just happened. " _Mama, why was Goomy afraid of auntie Mawile, Sylveon, and Gardevoir?"_

Serena didn't have an answer to her question. It was known that Dragon types were weak against Fairy types, but that wasn't a reason for him to be terrified. She's seen too many Pokemon getting along despite being weak to one another on that front. Something had happened that was sure.

Anabel placed her hand on him and tried to see just what it was that caused him to be so terrified. Her eyes glowed as she tried to read focusing as well as she could on this. "Something traumatizing has happened to him and rather recently I might add."

She pulled her hand back as Goomy started to come to he tried moving away a bit at the sight of Sylveon. Closing his eyes he expected the worst to happen to him. Images of events that had just happened flashed through his mind. " _No, no please don't hurt me!"_

Ash knelt down to Goomy slowly reaching out to him. Goomy reacted in instinct and used one of the only twos move that he knew. A small rain cloud formed over Ash as he was soon being pelted by the localized Rain Dance. Despite being annoyed by the rain Ash didn't stop has his hand touched Goomy as he spoke in a soft comforting voice. "Hey, it's alright we're not going to hurt you ok."

The rain cloud started to dissipate over Ash's head as Goomy opened his eyes. He took a deep breath as he looked at them. They all looked back at him with concern on their faces. " _Sorry I just."_

He tried to look away from the others ashamed at all of this. Serena leaned down next him with a smile on her face. "No need to worry we understand." Having calmed down after his episode Ash decided to introduce the three of them to him. "My name is Ash, this is my girlfriend Serena, and our fiend Anabel."

Goomy was a bit confused by the whole girlfriend thing. " _If Anabel's your friend wouldn't that mean you have two girlfriends?"_ His words were innocent yet he caused two of the three of them to blush like mad. " _What did I say?"_

Sceptile decided to clear up the confusion for him. Sometimes the Forest Pokemon wondered why humans had to be so strange. " _Serena and Ash are mates, that's basically what he meant with the whole girlfriend comment."_

His words shed some light on Goomy but the slug-like pokemon still seemed confused. " _Ok, but why can't they both be his mate?"_

No one responded to this as they looked at him. Mismagius floated over as she remembered something. " _That's right I remember seeing it on tv once the Goomy-line is one of a few that have polygamous relationships along with a few others."_ She started to list them from memory. " _Let's see there are the Wooper-line, Saladits, and Salazzles-"_

Pikachu raised his paw to stop her from listing all the things he did not want to know. " _Ok, we get it."_

Anabel turned to her friends a tiny bit annoyed by this. True she could telepathically talk to pokemon doing so directly was another matter. To sum up she felt rather let out with this. "What did he say?"

Ash and Serena both looked at one another before Serena decided the answer. "To sum up, he kinda wondered why we both aren't Ash's _mates._ "

A blush spread on Annabel's face at the thought of it. "What why would he think that?" She stopped before asking as a thought crossed her mind. "He wouldn't happen to be from a polygamous species would he?"

"Yep, he is," Serena answered back having overheard all of what Mismagius had said. An awkward silence filled the air for the next few moments. Deciding to change the subject Serena decided to ask the slug-like pokemon a question, "What happened? Why were you with that Swanna flock?"

The honey-haired girl's words caused him to remember. His home was under attack and his friends. A horrified expression filled his face before he screamed at them with a desperate tone. "Please, you got to help my home is in danger!"

"Wait your home is in danger!" Ash yelled out mostly for Anabel. Serena looked at the rest of them. It seemed they were going to have to take a detour on heading to Coumarine City. She looked at the rest of the group. If his home was the nearby wetlands then they were going to have to find some way to get there quickly.

* * *

Lysandre looked out the window as he couldn't get AZ's words out of his mind. The immortal said that there was another. As much as he wanted to dismiss this as crazed ramblings on the Immortal's part he just couldn't. Maybe he was crazy but Zygarde Cores do not straight up and abandon their section of the world for no reason.

Something was out there. It was the only reason that made any sense to the burly man. What this meant could be any number of things. A knock caught his attention as Celosia walked in. The Team Flare Admin had been put in charge of watching their guest. "Sir I have to ask AZ keeps telling us that we are going to fail in our goal is that true?"

Lysandre looked out the window as his eyes focused on her vague reflection. "He's talking about something stopping us Celosia." He turned his head towards her his expression neutral. "There's something that he believes will stop us from succeeding."

She stared at him confused by what any of this meant. As far as she could tell he was just yelling nonsense and Lysandre was taking it as fact. "You seriously can't be considering his word?"

Lysandre walked up to her staring her down causing Celosia to feel slightly intimidated. He had already thought about it. He knew that if there was even the slightest chance that they could fail they had to take it as fact. "I have thought it over Celosia and while we shouldn't trust his word this warning may have merit giving Zygarde's erratic behavior the past few years."

"That does make a certain level of sense." It didn't seem very likely but what if the immortal's words were true then that meant they had something to look out for. An unknown that could stop them if they couldn't take it out. "But how would we even find it?"

She brought up a good point, one that made Lysandre curse. Mentally he raced looking for something in his mind that could help them. Its then he realized that there was someone who could help with that assuming it was true. "I'm heading to Anistar City to speak to Olympia perhaps she could tell me about this."

It was a huge risk on his part. The psychic could see the future and if he wasn't careful his presence could cause her to see his. A risk he was willing to take to learn about just what was the thing that AZ was talking about. As he walked out of the room Celosia shook her head at this. He wasn't usually this reckless or willing to take this big of a risk without being prepared.

The Admins knew that he was suffering from a terminal illness and as such was pushing for the Weapons completion faster than normal. Xerosic had made a breakthrough for that very reason after all. The world they hoped to create would be one Lysandre believed he didn't have a chance of seeing thanks to it. ' _You will see your world and whatever it is that would stop it.'_ She looked out as she made a promise. "Will be destroyed."

She soon left the room as she looked over her design for a robotic arm. A certain someone was going to need it. She wondered if she could ask Aliana about getting a spare Key Stone for it.

* * *

The Red Z-Core was not in a good mood. Having been yelled at by the rest of the Z-Core collective for his actions was just infuriating. He didn't even bother to stick around for the rest of it. He had left the chat so to speak. He knew they were trying to get him to join back in so he did the only thing he could.

He suppressed his own powers temporary. With that done they could stop trying to drag him into an argument. He hopped along the small canyon his mind focus on getting home and resting before he does anything else. "Liepard, Dark Pulse!"

He barely had time to dodge as the dark type attack hit the ground in front of him. He was sent flying upwards before landing with a thud. The Z-Core got up as he saw a group of humans dressed in red. The leader of them a woman with green hair took the moment to report in. "We've found Z1 and are preparing for capture!"

There was no way that was ever happening. He focused and nothing happened. " _What why…"_ He cursed himself as he realized his mistake. " _By Arceus, I'm an idiot!"_

He turned around and tried to run. If he could just get away he could break the stupid seal he put on himself. Sadly that wasn't happening as another Dark Pulse struck the ground just in front of him. "No use running!"

He cursed as he felt a shock his body in pain from a Thunderbolt. He collapsed as the leader of the group readied a specially made to cage to hold him. As she did he managed to break his seal just enough to send a message with all his might and will. " _I've been captured!"_

Bryony looked at the now caged Z-Core. It was hard to believe that this was really one of the pieces of Zygarde, the living incarnation of the Balance of Life and Death. He glared back at her with his sole eye. "This is Bryony our capture of Z1 was a complete success."

Xerosic's voice came over her receiver. It was clear he was so giddy at the turn of events. "I'm impressed Bryony I can't wait to see Z1 for myself."

"Understood sir." Bryony turned to the Flare grunts with her. "Alright let's head back." As they left the area the Red Z-Core now codenamed Z1 lookout as he just knew that this was all his fault.

* * *

Draped in his cloak Tobias walked on the docks making sure not to draw attention to himself. Sinnoh was on high alert after his break out. He always hovered over Hydreigon's pokeball just in case they need to escape. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Tobias was almost about to unleash Hydreigon when he stopped. It wasn't a cop but a sailor on one of the ships. He calmed himself as he spoke to the man. "I'm looking for transportation to Kalos."

"Wouldn't it be quicker to use a plan?" With the security checks on planes that weren't an option for Tobias. Flying there on Hydreigon would be too difficult and take to long as well.

Tobias, of course, needed an excuse to not board a plane. "I don't like planes, you don't know if you'll be hit by a Talonflame, or a supersonic Pidgeot after all."

The sailor crossed his arms as he looked at Tobias his expression stern. After a tense second, he gave him a wide smile. "I know right you think people are crazy for flying thousands of feet about the world." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Sadly it's not up to me it's up to the Captain."

' _I'm ok with it provided he's willing to help us during the trip.'_ A telepathic voice spoke to the two of them. Joining the both of them was an Alakazam wearing a captain's outfit with both of his spoons held in his vest pocket. ' _After all, it's not the first time we've done this remember that giant when we docked in Unova?'_

A nod came from him as the sailor still couldn't believe anyone could be that big. "Yeah I remember Captain," He shook his head at this. "He's the guy won somehow won you a year's worth of pokepuffs."

The Alakazam had a laugh at this. After such a win he would gladly allow that man to travel with them free of charge. ' _So my boy are you ok with working on your trip?'_

Working on the ship that would carry him to Kalos was nothing if not agreeable to him. Tobias gave The Captain a nod. "I expected nothing else sir."

Alakazam held his hand out with a smile on his face. Tobias shook the Psi Pokemon's hand. ' _Welcome aboard.'_ The captain lead Tobias to the ship that would be taking him to Kalos. A small cargo vessel likely transporting basic materials. ' _Now we will be passing by water with some rather aggressive Gyarados you won't happen to have any Pokemon with you?'_

"Yes, I do don't worry." The Gyarados would be great for practice. His friends had gotten rather rusty after so long. They would need it when they reach Kalos and track down the two who denied him justice. A smile formed on his face as he followed the captain on deck. ' _Pray that Yveltal has mercy on you both, with Arceus as my witness I will end you both no matter what!'_

* * *

 **Goomy has finally appeared! I had been debating on to have him or Noibat be next to join. The debate was no contest. Don't worry Noibat will be coming, and I can't wait to show what I have planned for when he shows up. Oh and yes the Alakazam captain was me basically using the fact we had have Pokemon working with people.**

 **Now then let's get on with the questions.**

 **saptarshiban2003- Perhaps. I don't want to spoil too much after all.**

 **Ri2- Yeah they are in a relationship. It was vaguely hinted at after all. Korrina is teaming up with a fellow gym leader for Malva's tournament and now you know who.** **A good question on Lysandre, unlike his canon counterpart in the anime or games this one has a different reason for using his Weapon. Well different in it's not about the resources of the world, this one knows that humanity and pokemon kind will find a way around it. I hinted about it in the first special but in the next, you'll learn all about his reasons. Finally as for how Yveltal could cureFloette. Floette was dying and as the death bringer, he can spare people and pokemon from the embrace of death. He can also bring the dead back to life a power Xerneas also has as well.**

 **Anyway, I'm turning in cya all next time and remember. You are the best readers I could ever ask for. :)**


	39. Chapter 37

**Hello everyone looks like we are just about nearing 40 chapters! I still have no idea how long this story would be by the way. I had to revisit the size twice already. Oh well, more work on my end. So then let's start things with the shout-outs to the last batch of reviewers. So a special thanks to knight7572, Amourshiper35, saptarshiban2003, Guest, Ri2, and Umbramatic. Also thanks to the story readers, followers, and those that favorite the story. You're the reason I have the drive to write.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak. Please remember to support the official release of the Pokemon franchise.**

* * *

Serena, Ash, and Anabel raced as they ran for the wetlands. Gardevoir had managed to get them close to it via Teleport but the rest of the way was up to them. As they ran they noticed Yanmega in the air leaving in the opposite direction. Goomy is Ash's arms looked up at this with confusion. ' _Wait aren't those the Yanmega from before?'_

The group stopped as they looked out into a clearing over a ledge. There they saw Servipers, Pinsirs, and the one at the head of the group was the one which caused Goomy to tremble in Ash's arms. "What's wrong?"

Anabel looked between the slug-like Pokemon and the cause of his worries. The Florges at the head of the group with a Floette next to her. The psychic put it all together that the Florges was the one who attacked Goomy's home. "I think we know who attacked Goomy's home."

Ash couldn't stand the thought of what they could have done. For all, they knew Goomy's home was no more and it was all because of them. He yelled out to the group of pokemon from on top the ledge, "What did you do to Goomy's home!"

The Pokemon all turned to him with a confessed look on their faces. A large shadow covered the ground between them growing larger as both Ash and Serena heard the rather familiar demonic sounding voice. " _Florges was being an idiot attacking the wetlands,"_ Yveltal descended to them which caused Florges group to take off as fast as they could. " _I caught them in the middle of it and turns out it was because her daughter was dying."_

"So I take it you stopped her from dying and then had them leave?" Serena received a nod from Yveltal.

Anabel just stared wide-eyed as the living incarnation of death casually flew down to them. She was a bit intimidated by this and yet both Ash and Serena just casually stood there without a care. Ash turned to Goomy with a smile at this. "You hear that your home-" He stopped talking as Goomy straight up fainted from sheer terror at seeing Yveltal. "Oh sorry about that."

Yveltal had a light-hearted chuckle at this. He was so used to this sort of thing he stopped taking offense millennia ago. He looked at the two of them and then noticed Anabel behind them both. The Destruction Pokemon tilted his head as he looked at the girl in question. " _Sereginia who is that girl behind you?"_

"Oh, this is Anabel she's traveling with me and Ash." Serena introduced as Anabel just awkwardly waved back to the death bringer.

Yveltal turned his attention back to Serena still wondering about the new girl. From when he could see she didn't seem to have any aura abilities so he could guess she didn't know what he was saying. " _She wouldn't happen to be unable to understand Pokemon would she?"_

"Well, she's a psychic so she should be able to with telepathy." That explained it. Yveltal knew he was in part dark type and with that came immunity to psychics.

He focused on Anabel as his eyes and body glowed. A small ball of light formed in front of him and shot right into Anabel. Annabel's body glowed for a brief moment confusing her. " _There that should be much better wouldn't you agree?"_

Anabel blinked as she looked at him. Her eyes grew wide as the realization dawned on her at what just happened. She had understood what Yveltal had just said. "What?" She made sure What just happened had actually happened. "What did you do?!"

Yveltal had a grin plastered all over his face. " _Why I gave you a blessing one which allows you to understand the language of Pokemon."_ He had a chuckle at her stunned expression, " _It's something the more experienced of us can do."_

Serena and Ash looked at him in awe. Anabel looked at her hands as this weight came over her. Yveltal gave her the means to understand Pokemon. She could now talk to them just like Ash and Serena. She bowed her head to him as the realization that she had just received the blessing from a legendary sank in, "T-thank you Lord Yveltal."

" _No need to be so formal."_ The legendary Pokemon gave the young psychic his best attempt at a friendly smile. " _It's the least I could do for my granddaughter's priestess."_

His words brought confusion to the three of them. "Wait, priestess?" Ash questioned looking at Anabel and Serena for a moment.

Yveltal responded with a nod of his head. Sure he was asleep for a hundred years and all but he was sure of the reason Anabel was traveling with them. " _Yes, she has a young champion in you does she not?"_ Yveltal was correct in a way with that. " _It's only fitting that the next traveling companion is a priest or priestess."_

The three of them stared blankly at him wondering how he had come to the conclusion. The death bringer started to feel like he was either missing something or that he was probably not understanding it. His eyes widened as the thought crossed his mind. " _Wait is she also your mate as well?"_

Serena and Anabel both blushed red at this as they couldn't believe he would say this. Serena shook her head no at this in annoyance. Why was this happening to them? "No, she isn't!"

" _So she's a second mate for your Champion?"_ Yveltal caused Ash to blush as his eyes twitched in annoyance. Anabel was starting to regret being about to hear what Pokemon could say. " _Or are you three in a relationship with each other?"_

Serena couldn't take this anymore and how loud she screamed one would be forgiven for thinking she learned Hyper Voice. "WE ARE NOT IN ANY SORT OF RELATIONSHIP!" Her yell managed to actually wake the unconscious Goomy who nearly jumped in Ash's arms.

Behind her, Anabel let out a sigh as she was reminded of that once again. The fact she wasn't in a relationship with Ash and Serena. ' _Wait why am I thinking of her as well?!'_ She shook her head at her thoughts. ' _Probably just my powers.'_

* * *

Yveltal flew off high into the sky as Serena, Ash, and Anabel waved off. The Destruction Pokemon made a date to meet them outside of Courine City in the next month. Yveltal wanted to see what had happened to the island nations just on the other side of the Goomy looked ready to faint yet again at the sight of the death bringer.

Currently, they were on the lookout for Goomy's friends as they walked through the wetlands. In one of the pounds looking out, a Wooper poked his head out at the group noticing Goomy in their arms. " _Goomy your ok!"_ Wooper jumped out of the water as Goomy turned to him. " _I was so worried you had…"_

Wooper didn't want to say it. He had wanted to ask Yveltal is his friend had perished in the attack but was too scared to ask. Ash gave the wetland Pokemon a smile as he placed Goomy down. "Hey, no need to worry Goomy is safe and sound right here."

" _Oh thank you all for that."_ Wooper looked at Serena with a confused expression before realizing why she looked so familiar. " _Your that human girl who could talk to us!"_ Wooper looked at the other two humans with her. " _Are they your friends?"_

Serena gave a nod introducing the two of them. "Yes this is Ash and this is Anabel." Serena paused for a second as she looked at the Wooper almost remembering something about this one. "Wait a minute aren't you that Wooper that kept knocking me into the mud!" Wooper had a sheepish smile as he started to laugh nervously.

Serena glared at him while Wooper tried to defend himself. " _I was a kid back then please I no longer do that honest!"_ it was true he had largely seen his younger more mischievous days as a bit of an old shame on his part. " _I'm sorry for what I did in the past."_

Serena shook her head and let out a light sigh. Truth be told she had gotten over it after all those years. She shot the Wooper a smile. "It's alright I don't hold it against you."

The other inhabitants of the wetlands started to come out having spotted the three humans walking through the area. Still, a bit shook up from the sudden attack thanks to the Florges they had waited to see why they were here. One of the Lotads noticed the small purple blob right in front of them. " _Hey, that's Goomy! They brought Goomy back!"_

The remaining wetlands Pokemon lost whatever terror they had at this and walked out. Goomy really had been found by the travelers and returned to them. The three trainers watched the Pokemon coming by as they reunited with their lost friend. A Bellsprout walked up to the group. " _Thanks for finding Goomy."_ The Bellsprout turned to Goomy with a sigh, " _Seriously did you try to stand up to them or something?"_

" _Well kinda but then the fairy came and…"_ Bellsprout sighed shaking his head at him. Goomy tried so much to be brave and yet it never worked out for him in the end.

" _Goomy we get you want to be strong but we just don't think it's possible, you know only two moves and no matter what happens you run away when things get too tough."_ Bellsprout's words stung at the purple blog. The sad thing was they were right and that was what made Goomy feel worse.

Watching this play out in front of them made Ash want to shake his head. He had seen Goomy faint twice out of terror so he did know they were right about him being afraid that was true. Even then their discouragement didn't sit right with him. "You know you really shouldn't say that." He got down to Goomy to give him a smile, "Listen it's ok to be afraid the difference is that you shouldn't let it control you, and you shouldn't let the word of others get you down."

Goomy peaked up a bit at this. No one had ever really said anything like this to him before. He actually believed in him. " _Oh thank you."_ A thought crossed his mind. " _Could I come with you? To learn to be brave and strong?"_

Goomy's words had surprised everyone there. The wetland Pokemon didn't expect Goomy to even consider going with a trainer. Ash was taken back but pulled out a pokeball from his belt. "Are you sure about this?"

Goomy looked at the pokeball tapping it as it opened up and in a flash, Goomy was sucked in. The ball didn't even wiggle as it sparkled signaling that Goomy was caught. Ash held the ball as a smile formed on his face. "Alright, I caught a Goomy!" He struck his posse with Pikachu. He held the pokeball to him as he spoke to it and Goomy. "I promise we'll get stronger together."

* * *

Aegislash floated just outside his Mistresses home his gaze always staring outwards. Rhyhorn had tried several times to get a conversation out of him. The Royal Sword Pokemon seemed to take his new job way too seriously. Fletchling landed in to of his pommel, " _I know you're supposed to protect Grace because of Absol's warning but come on I think the danger has passed."_

Aegislash rolled his eye at Fletchling's words. Aegislash decided to correct the little bird pokemon's assumption. " _Lady Grace has been shadowed mare days after Mistress Serena had asked me to protect her."_ His eyes moved to the bushes just outside the house. " _In fact, they are doing so right now."_

Fletchling and Rhyhorn turned to him their mouths a gap in shock. Grace was being followed and they were being watched right this moment. Fletchling flew into the air in a mix of disbelief and anger on her face. " _You're serious?! Where are they? I want to give them a piece of my mind!"_

Aegislash rolled his eye at this. The little bird had no idea what Aegislash was hoping to do and like a headstrong rookie was going to just race into everything. " _If you do that then you will blow everything and just make things worse."_ Fletchling was confused by this as the floating sword explained what was going on. " _They are scouting Lady Grace looking for the perfect moment to strike my presence it seems has caused them to back off for now."_

" _I seriously doubt that's your long-term plan."_ If what he said was true then they wouldn't just wait until Aegislash wasn't with her to act.

Aegislash almost looked offended. Almost as the floating sword didn't seem to change all that much. " _No, I plan to turn their surprise attack into a trap."_ Aegislash returned his attention to looking out. Looking like the floating guard that he was. " _They seem to be making the mistake of thinking I haven't noticed them and with it, they have barely changed their tactics that of course will be their undoing."_

Past the bushes and the trees hiding in what they thought was out of sight. Two Team Flare grunts looked at the small home with no idea that they were the ones being watched themselves. One of the grunts turned to his partner bored at their task. "Seriously why did Celosia have us do this again?"

His partner turned to him with an eye roll. He kept complaining about the reason despite knowing it himself. Lysandre didn't know about this but Celosia felt it was best to sever any ties his daughter had to her mother and the best idea she had come up with this was rather simple. They were going to end her. "Just shot up and keep watch we have to make sure that Aegislash isn't with her."

Predictably he just mumbled something under his breath about wanting to instead work with Malva. He sure did wish there was a reward for all of this. If not then maybe Lysandre was going to learn what had happened to his daughter's mother and who had ordered it. ' _I can just picture how mad hell be with her when that happens.'_

* * *

The sun setted over the horizon as the group set up camp. The fire burning slowing before the group as Audino finished up the food for Anabel and Ash. Serena was busy digging into a bag of Pokemon food herself. The psychic looked at this sight in front of her shaking her head. "You know if I didn't know you were part Pokemon I would ask how you're even eating it."

"Pokemon food is edible for humans you know." Serena pointed out before remembering that it was edible but outside of her it tasted rather terrible to most.

Anabel looked at the symbol on the bag with a raised eyebrow. Each one had a symbol for which type of Pokemon the food was best prepared for. "Is fairy type your favorite flavor?" Serena gave her a nod before tossing a few more into her mouth. "Well, I think that may explain your typing."

Anabel's words made a lot of since. She had taken a Dragon Pulse with no harm whats so ever and that was something that Fairy type Pokemon were known for. Goomy who was overhearing this just spat out some of his food. " _Wait, Fairy Type? How are you a Fairy Type!?"_

Pikachu sighed at their new traveling companion. Maybe they'll need a list of things they should tell anyone that joins the group just to get them to speed. Filing that thought away Pikachu took to explaining it to Goomy, " _Yeah she's kinda Zygarde's daughter and half Pokemon."_

Goomy turned to her and then back at Pikachu for a few seconds as he tried to wrap his mind around it. Sure being able to understand pokemon was a good reason to believe that she is part Pokemon. Yet Goomy still couldn't believe that such a thing was actually possible. " _Don't mind me asking how is that possible?"_

" _Apparently Zygarde saved her from dying when she was born,"_ Pikachu explained as the Soft Tissue Pokemon decided just to go with it.

A few minutes later as everyone watched the fire while the sun died down Serena was in thought on what she wanted to do. Turning to Ash she decided to speak up with was on her mind. "Hey, Ash you wouldn't mind if we could have a training battle tomorrow?"

Ash turned to her a bit surprised by this. He got over it soon after as a smile on his face. "Sure Serena if that's what you want." He actually was thinking of asking to help out with Krokorok and Hawlucha's training. "Actually I was thinking of a double battle we could do."

"That's not what I meant." Serena shook her head at this. She motioned to herself as she explained what she actually meant. "I want you to face me, as Sereginia in a training battle."

Ash blinked as he let her words process in his mind. He was rather hesitant to do this for a few reasons. The first being that she was his girlfriend and the second was that as it stood he couldn't bring himself to willing order his Pokemon to attack her. True he could tell them to attack Team Rocket or some other criminal they pretty much deserved it for what they did. However, attacking Serena like this even if she was going to be Sereginia just didn't feel right with him. "Are you sure about this?"

A nod came from Serena who looked up as the sky. Everything had happened so fast for her these last few days. Placing her hand on Ash's she looked at him in the eyes. "I'm sure Ash." She looked at his conflicted expression. "What's wrong?"

He let out a sigh as he looked at her. He just couldn't see her as anything but the young girl in front of him. Sure he knew she was part Pokemon, the daughter of Zygarde and all but there was just a poor taste in his mouth at battling her as a person. "It's just I don't think I can bring myself to do it."

"What? Why?!" She didn't expect him to _ever_ turn down the chance of having a battle even a practice one. "Ash it's not like you actually be hurting me or anything!"

She was right about that he didn't think she could be badly hurt in a practice battle with him. However, that wasn't the point. "Look Serena I just…" He signed to her looking down. "I just can't see you as Sereginia ok!"

Silence filled the area around the camp as his outburst was heard. Serena blinked in disbelief at his words. "But Ash Sereginia is apart of me it's who I am." She recalled him having no problem with it when she first showed him it.

It was something that Ash knew was true as well."I know."

Anabel sighed as she watched the back and forth. It was clear that Ash was still adjusting in some ways to this. Maybe it wasn't so much he couldn't see Serena as Sereginia as he couldn't see Seregina as not being Serena. "I'll do it." Be words caught the attention of the two. "Espeon has been wanting to try out a few things herself," She gave Serena a smile. "I figure this would be good for the both of you."

"Thank you, Anabel, it's nice to know that someone's ok with this." She looked at Ash with a bit of disappointment in her expression.

The psychic stood up and decided to have a girl talk with Serena. "You mind helping me with fixing the tents?"

Serena gave her a nod as the two of them stood up and left Ash to himself and the Pokemon. Anabel focused as she spoke to Serena using telepathy. ' _You know he's probably having a hard time with something, not as Sereginia but seeing Serena through Sereginia.'_ The psychic turned to the boy in question, ' _Think about it do you think you would see him any differently if your roles were reversed?'_

Serena thought about this and Anabel was right. If their places were reversed she would only see Ash. She sighed slightly as she looked back at Ash. "I think I need to apologize to him."

Anabel was pleased to hear this. Looking at the tents though she had to ask something as Ash didn't seem to have one. "Hey, Serena where is Ash's tent?"

"Oh, it's in his bag see his sleeping bag kinda got torn so we're sharing mine." As soon as those words left her mouth she immediately realized what she had just implied. A blush formed on her face while Anabel's eyes went wide.

"You're already sleeping together?!". Anabel yell caught everyone's attention as Serena groaned at her pull choice of words. "You know how reckless that can be?!"

Both Serena and Ash's faces turn completely red while Pikachu laughed at this. He couldn't help it both Serena and Ash had almost asked for it. Serena groaned at this before explaining what she meant. "It's not like that!" Serena shook her head as the thoughts started to cross her mind. "We haven't done anything like that!"

Anabel could feel the annoyance from both of them. She blushed herself in embarrassment at having just assumed this. She just went back to setting up the tents. Serena continued to stare at her before Ash placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Serena listen I'm sorry about.."

Serena stopped him as she held her hand up. "Don't," Serena gave him a smile. "I get it you can't help but see me when I'm Sereginia." Ash gave her a nod as that was what he was going to tell her. Serena held his hand as she looked at him. "Listen I understand I would feel the same way but Ash you really shouldn't let that get in your way ok." Ash paused for a second before nodding his head.

* * *

The next day Serena sighed standing in front of Anabel and Espeon. The morning sun overhead shone clear as day. With her eyes closed, Serena's body was covered in a glow before dissipating as Sereginia stood in front of them. On the side Ash watched as they battle was about to begin. "Espeon let's start off use Psyshock!"

Espeon's eyes glowed as three balls of psychic energy formed overheard before exploding into beams of energy aimed right at Sereginia. A white glow surrounded her as Sereginia raced out of the way of each using Agility. A ball of ghostly energy formed in her hands as Shadow Ball was sent at Espeon.

The ghost type attack almost seemed to lose it shape after being fired. It was a clear sign that it wasn't stable. "Espeon, counter with Iron Tail!" Espeon's tail was covered in a metallic sheen as she slammed it into the Shadow Ball causing the attack to break apart. "Now use Zap Cannon!"

Sereginia blinked trying to remember if Espeon could learn Zap Cannon. To her surprise, The gem on Espeon's head glowed green as a ball of green and yellow electricity gathered and was fired straight for Sereginia. Acting in a panic Sereginia's body glow as a sparkling flash surrounded her. The Zap Cannon struck the Dazzling Gleam. The two pushed against one another before the fairy type attack broke the electric type attack.

Then the sparkling light dissipated Espeon was on Sereginia as Anabel gave the next command with a smirk on her face. "Use Iron Tail!" Espeon's tail gained a metallic sheen as it slammed into Sereginia's side causing her to wince out in pain at the Super Effective attack, and the suddenness of the attack caused Sereginia to be knocked down.

Sereginia pulled herself back up with a groan and a strange feeling that the attack didn't that much damage like it should. ' _I don't think I'm also a Steel, electric, or water.'_ So if he was neither of those things then the only other reason was her ability. ' _Great now just what is it?'_

She didn't have much time to think about this as Anabel gave the next attack order to Espeon. "Use Signal Beam!" A green orb of energy formed in front of Espeon before being sent right at Sereginia. Sereginia used Agility yet again and jumped out of the way of the attack. Gathering energy between her hands she fired a Moonblast right for Espeon."Dodge it!"

Espeon jumped out of the way but for nothing as the Moonblast missed its target in full. From the sidelines, Ash could see Serena visibly struggling to use her powers. Each attack looked like a hassle to even form. ' _She really does need training a lot of it.'_ He wondered just were Zygarde was. He didn't have the foggiest clue how she would properly learn her abilities outside being taught by him. ' _She needs him to teach her.'_

Sereginia was about to form a Moonblast. As she did the ball of energy just puffed out from within her hands. She tried to do it yet again but found she couldn't even feel the energy within her. Anabel watched this feeling sorry for her as she tried. Unfortunately they were still in a battle "Espeon use Psyshock!"

Three psychic balls formed overhead before they exploded into beams of energy. Sereginia took the attack right into the chest knocking her off of her feet and landing on the ground was a thud. Sereginia pulled herself up looking at Espeon mad at how this was turning out. ' _This is supposed to be apart of me why is it so hard to use any of it?'_ She tried again to form a Shadow Ball but once again nothing happened. " _I never had a problem all my life and why now!"_

She tried to reach in to pull something out but nothing came to yer. Frustration started to build within her. Sereginia tried one more time to put all her effort into feeling something. A light glow came from the gems on her chest as energy arced started to arc around them and around her body. Red, Green, and Blue bleeding out into a shining white. Sereginia held out her hand as the energy gathered in her palm before a ball of four colored energy when straight towards Espeon.

"Espeon dodge quick!" Espeon jumped almost out of the blast at the last minute. The blast past by Anabel hitting the trees behind them. The ball explodes on contact with the energy spreading outwards and a large surge of it coming out forming an "S" in all four colors.

Everyone looked on in awe, amazed by the attack that Sereginia had just unleashed. Ash turned to Sereginia his voice stilled amazed by what he had seen. "Serena that was amazing-" He stopped as Serena returned to normal having fallen unconscious on the spot. "Serena!" She was stopped from hitting the ground by Gardevoir as Ash raced to her. "What's wrong?"

Anabel placed her hand on the unconscious girls head and let out a sigh of relief. "She's just tired that's all." She turned around to the spot where they had watched the attack hit. "I've never seen that attack before."

Neither had Ash or anyone here. It was probably like Dar Void was to a Darkrai or an Oblivion Wing to Yveltal. "I think that was Sereginia Signature Attack."

* * *

The Blue Core raced as fast as he could his mind on the scream from his counterpart. He had been captured and with it, the whole of the collective was in a panic. They had attempted to contact him, find out who did it and where he was. Only silence greeted them in each attempt. " _I can't believe he let himself get caught like that!"_

Saving him was going to be a huge problem if they didn't know where he was. A feeling of dread came over him as he thought about the Ultimate Weapon. If this was the same group that were looking to rebuild it then both his parents were in danger. The thought of them knowing Sereginia crossed his mind. His eyes hardened at this thought. "Use Thunderbolt!"

He was struck by a lightning bolt which while doing nothing to the Z-Core was rather annoying nonetheless. He turned around and glared as he looked at the group of humans. The Team Flare agents just watched as nothing seemed to happen with the Thunderbolt. "I don't think it affected Z2!"

A glow formed from his as cells raced towards him. When it was done Zygarde's ten percent form stared them down. He wasn't going to go easily if that was what they were hoping for. His body glowed as the ground below them split open. " _Feel Land's Wrath!"_ The exploding ground knocking the Pokemon and people high into the air.

The leader of the let out a groan before Zygarde lunged right on her. She screamed as Zygarde used Crunch. The others pulled up to find their leader on the ground completely limp with Zygarde looking at them a faint red drop coming from his jaws. "Z-Z-Z.." The realization finally hit them. "Z2 just killed her!"

" _Your next Human!"_ A mystical glow formed within his mouth before a Dragon Pulse struck forward aimed right at them. Screams echoed through the forest scaring the pokemon within it as the sounds of explosions followed. The last Team Flare grunt lay his body broken and torn apart by the Zygarde.

He turned his attention to the now terrified pokemon that the grunts had with them. They had just watched Zygarde brutally end their lives with their very eyes. The realization of just what they had tried to do had finally dawned on them. Manectric moved back his voice shaking as Zygarde took a step forward. " _M-mercy."_

His words only succeeded in pissing Zygarde off even more. His body started to glow again as he called more cells to him. They were working for the recreation of the Weapon that nearly ended the world three thousand years ago and they expected him to show them mercy? Mercy is given only to those who deserve it. " _You lives are forfeit!"_

The shadow of Zygarde half completed form stared them down as they tried to run. Zygarde let loose a Dragon Pulse striking the Manectric in the back the others kept running as they heard his screams for help turn into screams of pain before silence. Overhead Thousands Arrows struck them knocking them over as Zygarde stared them down.

* * *

 **Yeah Z2 really isn't playing around. Also, Serena finally gets her first"battle" as Sereginia band you get a few pieces of the puzzle answered by me. Yes, she's a pure Fairy type as stated before. Her Ability is more than just lowering the damage (it's by 25%) of super effective attacks. Oh and as for her signature attack. Well, I'll be generous. Its called Celestial Fury and the type should be easy to guess.**

 **saptarshiban2003- I'm doing it differently yes.**

 **Ri2- Well if people want Anabel to join them in there relationship all they have to do is ask. Also no it should be obvious given that J is missing a whole arm.**

 **Well that's it for now focus I'll cya all next time. Until then have a good day/night and remember any question will be answered :)**


	40. Chapter 38

**Well, that happened. Yeah I know still short and I'm getting annoyed but I digress. No, actually I'm pretty mad you know. I can multitask way better than this. I guess work is finally taking its toll on me.**

 **Anyway, as usual, a shout out to the reviewers and boy I think this is the longest list ever. So thank you too** **Amourshiper35, Ri2, Nega Mewtwo, Rajiv A. Rajaram, Guest, guest, e.b woodhouse, Guest, Guest, Twenty4Seven, saptarshiban2003, Shine375, Guest, and Umbramatic. Also a thank you to the readers, followers of the story, and those that favorited it. Now let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak and their partnered companies. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Serena awoke with a groan watching as everyone hovered over her. Pulling her hand up she noticed that she was in her human form and not Sereginia. She pulled herself up noticing the largely destroyed tree right in front of her. "What happened?"

Ash and Anabel looked at one another and at the other Pokemon before the Kantonian answered. "You don't remember you just unleashed this amazing and unique attack."

Serena blinked for a moment recalling what he was talking about. She didn't properly remember what had happened but she knew the name."Celestial Fury."

Mawile had to admit she sure did like the name. However, it confused her a bit given that it wasn't what you expect from someone like her. " _Celestial Fury? What exactly does it do?"_

Serena shrugged her shoulders having no clue. All she knew was the attacks name and that was it. Actually, she didn't even know how to use it. "I don't know maybe I could learn what latter." Serena tried to stand up but felt herself almost falling over her legs were still a bit asleep. Ash caught her before she could fell over. "Thanks, Ash."

"You sure you're ok?" Serena gave him a nod as she returned to standing up.

The sleep in her legs was finally gone as she looked at Espeon and Anabel. She let out a sigh of defeat giving them both a smile. "I guess this means you both win because I don't think I can continue."

Anabel and Espeon had forgotten all about the battle when Serena collapsed right in front of them. They were more worried about her then they were about winning. "Well, I don't think we much care or it anyway."

A few minutes later after the episode, three group had decided to continue their travel to Coumarine City. While the thought of what Serena had done was still fresh on everyone's minds Serena being unable to properly use it, or transform at the time meant they couldn't focus on it. Pulling out her device Serena noticed that they were nearby the Noivern migration area. Looking at the date on it she decided to speak as an idea enter her mind. "Hey, you know maybe we could catch the Noivern migration."

Ash was going to ask what a Noivern was. Anabel, however, had seen a few beforehand. One of the last challengers of the Battle Frontier had tried to defeat her three times with one. She was actually surprised to hear that Kalos had a mitigation of them. "Wait Noivern are native to Kalos?"

Braixen shook her head at this. " _Actually their homeland is more of the mountains to the southeast of Kalos,"_ The Fox Pokemon clarified for the psychic. " _However vast numbers of them due inhabit the regions around the mountains with Kalos and the nearby Rhine regions having the most."_

Serena showed them the location on it an image of a Noivern and finally pictures of the migration. Ash tried to remember but he felt like he had seen one of them during the Silver Conference years ago. The winner Jon, if he recalled, had used one against Harrison in the championship battle. He didn't quick catch that part of the battle sadly but he did see the Pokemon in question. "So that a Noivern?" Ash gave a smile. "So the migration is happening today?"

"Close its happening three days from now." Serena tapped showing where they were and where the migration was happening. "It should only take us two and a half days to make it to the migration point." She put the device back in her pocket and looked at the two of them. "So what do you both say to watching the migration?"

Her two traveling companions nod in agreement at the idea. It would be nice to watch such a thing happen. It was on the way to Coumarine City as well. "Alright let's go see the Noivern Migration."

* * *

Anistar City home to the unusual sundial that some said was from space. Of course that the most common rumor about the mighty object. Others went that the Sundial was actually made by the mythical King Alistair and a few more that were each more outlandish than the last. Olympia walked up to her gym noticing a familiar face standing outside the doors to it. "Valerie I'm surprised to see you here."

The girl in question was the Laverre City gym leader. Originally from Johto, she had moved to Kalos to start her dream of being a fashion designer. Along the way, she ended up becoming the local gym leader. All in all not bad for a seventeen-year-old. "Olympia there you are I can't get in I left something in your gym but its caretaker refuses to let me end."

Olympia raised an eyebrow at this before walking forward. She knew that Charlene wouldn't deny Valerie access to the gym but one of her other apprentices had to be the reason. She knew of only one who disliked Valerie. "Carrie open this door immediately!"

The gyms door opened as Carrie walked out with a nervous expression on her face as Olympia shot her a glare. The young psychic noticed Valerie trying to hold back the need to glare at her. "Lady Olympia welcome bac-"

Olympia raised her hand to stop her as she didn't come here for this. She could tell that she was trying to get out of this. "Save it, young lady," She turned to Valerie, "Go right in," Valerie gave her a smile and was just about to walk in when Olympia grabbed her shoulder lightly, "I also have something I think you would like to hear so please wait for me within the gym."

Valerie gave her an inquisitive look but nodded nonetheless. The Laverre City gym leader walked into the gym while Olympia looked at her apprentice a glare on her face. Carrie tried not to look into her face as her teacher stared her down. Her voice was weak as she finally broke the silence. "I can explain."

Olympia couldn't wait to hear her reason. "Oh and why exactly did you keep her out of the gym?" Olympia crossed her arms over her chest as her gaze hardened. Carrie almost seemed to fletch under it. "Especially since my gym is open to anyone seeking either advice or in Valerie's case someone to talk too." Carrie didn't answer as Olympia words almost seemed to visibly hurt her. "Well, Carrie what is your reason?"

Carrie shook for a few moments before gritting her teeth. "Why do you let her even in the gym?" Carrie glared at her own teacher in the eye. She had always questioned her reasoning given what they knew about the Johto native."You know who her parents are and what she is!"

Olympia had enough of her apprentice's words. She never liked Valerie when she had found out her secret. The psychic had enough of this long ago. "Carrie I am sick of you always acting like this to her." She leaned in close her eyes glowing as she used her powers to become more intimidating. "If you do this to her again I will get rid of you got it!"

Carrie took a step back in fear of her. The younger psychic was terrified of her mentor. As much as she hated Valerie being tossed aside by Olympia was even worse. "Y-yes Lady Olympia."

* * *

Overhead the three of them could see a few Noivern flying about. Surprisingly they managed to get to the area a little bit early by at least a full day. Several of the more early Noivern had gathered around. Ash pulled out the Pokedex to get information on them, "Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon. The ultrasonic waves Noivern releases from its ears are powerful enough to crush a boulder."

The Noivern overhead didn't pay them much attention if any at all. The migration was about to begin so none of them had the time too. Serena noticed one flying surprising out of the trees and turned around with anger on her face, " _Good riddance."_

Wondering just what that was about Serena walked into the trees. As soon as she walked to were the Noivern had flown off from her eyes widened in shock. An egg was just casually left at the base of one of the trees. Nothing was there to warm it or anything. The mother had simply abandoned it. "Serena, why did you wonder," Ash stopped as he noticed the Pokemon egg laying in front of them, "Wait who's egg is that?"

Serena picked up the egg with a sad look on her face. She looked overhead as the eggs mother had long since departed to join the rest of the Noivern. "She abandoned it, Ash, She held the egg close to her. "This eggs mother just abandoned it."

Hearing those words sounded to wrong to Ash. He looked at the egg in Serena's arms feeling putty for it and anger at what had happened. Anabel looked at Serena before asking, "What are you going to do?"

Serena looked at the egg having already made her mind up on what she was going to do. If the eggs mother wasn't going to take care of it then Serena knew who was. "I'll take care of it." She cradled the egg in her arms, "If its parent doesn't want it then I'll be its mother."

Ash couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's words. "Serena you won't have to do it alone." He walked up to her as he looked at the egg in her arms. "You have me after all."

Anabel just couldn't believe what she was seeing. The two of them were just like a couple adopting a thrown away infant. It was just so sweet to watch. ' _I feel so conflict.'_

A few minutes later Popplio looked as Serena placed a warm sweater like covering the egg. The Sea Lion Pokemon tilted her head looking at Serena. " _I'm going to have a little brother or sister?"_

Serena looked at her little water type with a motherly smile. She picked Popplio up to say hello to the egg. "Yes you will and I want to promise that you'll take good care of your little sibling ok."

Popplio had a nod with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to meet her little sibling. She could just see it now she'll teach the little sibling all she knew and be the role model for him or her. " _You can count on me, mama!"_

Serena scratched her behind her head. She knew she could count on her being responsible. She was almost afraid she had raised her to be a bit of the jealous type. Anabel watched from the side as the full realization set into Anabel. Serena didn't just treat Popplio like a daughter, the water type as far as Serena was concerned was her daughter. ' _She is a Pokemon herself after all.'_

Now it looked like Serena was going to adopt another child and Ash was not only supporting her but was going to become a father. ' _I wish I was with them.'_ She tried to shake the thoughts from her head. She couldn't believe what was happening with her. She didn't know if it was a result of her not fully mastered powers, or because they each seemed similar, but the psychic was disgusted with herself for these feelings. ' _Get a hold if yourself Anabel it's not going to happen!'_

Ash took a seat next to Serena having looked at her device. "So there's a Pokemon Center nearby that maybe has a spare incubator for the egg."

Braixen looked at the map taking it from Ash's hands. She like everyone else has learned the lesson if letting him choose where to go. The Fox Pokemon wanted to make sure that they were not going to travel to somewhere that was on the other side of the region. " _He's actually right we aren't that far off from a Pokemon Center."_

Serena picked up the egg in her arms as she looked around with the others. She did know enough about caring for a Pokemon Egg that they didn't really need it. However it didn't hurt to have something like it with them, after all, it was somewhat safer in an incubator. "Alright, I guess we're heading to the Pokemon Center then.

* * *

Xerosic looked at the news as the reporter spoke about the dead bodies of the Team Flare agents found in the wild. They didn't know what had killed them though Xerosic had an idea of what had happened to them. In his cage, Z1 rolled his eyes with a small look of disgust at his counterpart's actions. ' _Seriously what is with him and excessive force.'_

Xerosic turned the news feed off as he let out a sigh. It seems that things were going to be harder then what Bryony had predicted it would be. He knew something about catching Z1 felt fishy. "Do we know were Z2 could be headed?"

From the computers ones of the Team, Flare agents gave him a nod. With a touch the screen in front of him showed the last known location, that being the site of the massacre, and were Z2 was predicted to end up. "Sir we predict he would be heading in the direction of Coumarine City."

Coumarine City was a strange choice for Z2 to head for. The Z-Cores were acting way to strangely for the scientists liking. Yet he was completely fascinated by this nonetheless. He wondered what could change how Zygarde seemed to move and why. ' _Perhaps Alister knows? The former king seems to know something that we do not.'_

Celosia walked in followed behind by another figure. Xerosic had only seen her on wanted posters and news reports even the knowledge that she was on the base wasn't' enough to pull him from his work to see her. Joana better is known to the world and authorities as Hunter J. The Pokemon hunter was still trying to get used to her new metal replacement arm it seems as she played with the digits. "Not that I'm not grateful or anything for breaking me out, but you had to have a reason too."

Xerosic gave the woman a nod. Her reputation was just as it was said wanting to cut to the chase. "Very well Hunter J do you know what this is?" He motioned over to Z1 who short the woman a glare.

He knew about her and what she had done. She was known for stealing pokemon with her last business almost threatening the whole of creation. True he figured Team Galactic was going to fail anyway. The actions of Palkia and Dialga never went unnoticed, either their brother Giratina or if things really got worse Arceus would step in to stop it. " _Seriously how are you even alive!"_

Naturally, she couldn't understand him as al she heard was gurgling sounds coming from him. The Pokemon Hunter had seen this creature somewhere before. During her time in Sinnoh on an old temple. She turned to Xerosic her expression neutral despite the amazement at their capture. "You manage to capture a Zygarde Core?"

"Yes though its very perplexing," Xerosic showed the news station again as they replayed the feed on Team Flares failed attempt at catching Z2. "We tried the same with Z2 and it ended in the deaths of our agents."

J rolled her eyes at the news. She almost wanted to laugh at their failure, almost. The one thing that caught her attention was the fact that despite the failure to catch the other Zygarde Core they had managed to catch this one. As a professional hunter, she knew when something didn't add up. When the target wasn't acting like it should. This Zygarde Core should have done the same to them that its counterpart had done. "So you want me to go after the other Zygarde Core I take it?"

Xerosic gave her a smirk as he figured she was putting it together. "That was our hope, Miss J." He turned to one of their agents the same one who pulled her out of the International Police custody. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the shrunken yet familiar pokeball. "We took the liberty of also getting your partner Salamence back as well."

J took the pokeball a small smirk forming on her face. Oh, how she had missed him. They tried to tell her that he didn't survive but she knew better. The Flare agent then handed her a crystal orb with a smile on her face. "You'll be needing this consider it a gift from us."

J knew what it was. It was a Mega Stone something she had only really seen once. She recalled a run in with the International Police three years ago. The agent in question sent out a Charizard to face her. Seeing how it was one against three she figured she could win. Then the Charizard Mega Evolved and utterly overpowered everything they sent to face it. It was the closest she came to being captured before she was fished out of the Lake that is.

"Does this have anything to do with the stone-edged into this?" She held up the Key Stone edged inside the back of her artificial hand. It looked similar to the Mega Stone she was given.

For his part, Z1 felt like yelling at the whole group for just handing her a Key Stone and a Mega Stone. If he recalled it was Salamencite the Mega Stone for a Salamence. They just gave her back her Salamence as well. " _This isn't going to end well you know!"_ Like before no one understood him.

"Its a Key Stone one of three components needed to prefer Mega Evolution," Xerosic explained as he showed an image of it and a Mega Stone. The image then showed the Kalos Champion Diantha with Gardevoir Mega Evolving. "The last two being the Mega Stone and a bond between Pokemon and trainer."

J wasn't one for any of that but she had to admit she and Salamence did have something of a relationship. Looking at the scientist in front of her she placed the pokeball in her new red outfit and held her hand out to him. "Alright I'll do it I never tried to face off against something like this before." Xerosic took her hand and shook it.

* * *

Nurse Joy pulled out the incubator she had and gave it to Serena. The Pokemon Center was small mostly just a stop that trainers would come too for a lunch or a brief stop. The Nurse almost thought she didn't have one. "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

Serena placed the egg within the incubator and turned it on holding the egg with a smile on her face. The Nurse returned the honey-haired girl's smile with her own. "I hope you get better use out of it then I have."

Ash looked at both of his traveling companions. "I'm heading outside Mawile wanted to practice mega Evolution against Sceptile."

"Ok make sure to have Audino with you alright." The Hearing Pokemon had a smile as she followed out with Ash. Nurse Joy looked at the two girls in front of her with her.

She shook her head amazed by this. "You know I usually down see two girls traveling with a guy." She tilted her head with a raised eyebrow. "You know it's a little easier for you both to search him if one of you is also in love with each other." She gave him a wink.

Serena and Anabel turned to the Nurse their mouths agape. A blush formed on Anabel's face while Serena was just annoyed. "We're not in that kind of relationship," She let out a sigh at this, "Why are all the Nurse Boy's in Kalos like this?"

"Well, we do love Romantic Novels including the more forbidden love kinds." That made some sense and also made Serena a bit uncomfortable. She really did hope they weren't all going to just assume people were in relationships. "However what tipped me off was the girl next to you she seems to be catching a look at you as well so I just figured you were sharing the boy."

Serena didn't want to comment on how stupid that all sounded. The Nurse sounded more like a hopeless romantic who read way too many books. No the thing she was focusing on was that she implied that Anabel had feelings for her. "Anabel doesn't have any feelings for me right Anabel?"

The psychic looked down her head in shame. Anabel didn't want to say anything she already figured that her body language was just enough to get the point across. ' _Good going Anabel you fell in love with the girl that's nice to you.'_

"See told you." Anabel almost fell over in shock at this. Did Serena not notice how she was acting in front of her. She used her powers to make sure that Serena wasn't oblivious to this. To the psychic's surprised it seemed that Serena was obvious to her feelings.

Nurse Joy looked between the two of them before shrugging. She could point it out but she didn't think it mattered. "Well if she does have feelings for you she better tell you." She gave Anabel a wink before heading back to work.

As the Nurse left Anabel felt the Nurses words echo in her mind. Serena rolled her eyes at the Pokemon Nurse turning to Anabel "Could you believe her?"

"Yeah, I mean…" Anabel wanted to speak up but just couldn't. Some part of her didn't want to talk about her feelings. Maybe it was just a mindless crush, she just needed to get her mind off it and maybe it would go away.

* * *

Zinnia looked out the window of the Plane as they took off for Kalos. After discovering that the piece of the Ultimate Weapon wasn't where it should be she had seen her grandmother about this. It turned out that one of the royal family members, Senator Harold had come by to take the stone. "Why can't this go faster?"

She rolled her eyes at the Shin Z-Core in her bag. When he yelled that the Red core of Kalos had gotten captured she just knew he was going to find a way to the region. As for why she was with him? She had a terrible feeling that is she didn't go with him something bad would happen. "Would you keep it down we'll be there in the morning ok."

Her words didn't do much to calm him down. He just knew things were getting worse over in Kalos. With one of them captured and the Ultimate Weapon being rebuilt it was almost necessary for him to head to Kalos. If not to rescue him then to make sure Sereginia was ready to learn. He knew that the red Z-Core wanted her to spend the year with her mate but the way things were going they were going that wasn't an option.

Zinnia for herself started to wonder just who Sereginia even was. The Draconid Woman didn't want to ask about what she looked like yet she couldn't help but picture a normal girl with Pokemon features. ' _Then again it's not like she wouldn't look all that different from a normal human otherwise she would be known in the Pokedex.'_

"Ah sorry but I've been asked to move up is it ok if I sit with you?" Zinnia pulled herself out of her thoughts as she turned to the person who asked the question.

She looked to be a year or two younger than her. She had very long dark brown hair tied in two large sock buns above her ears, with two long locks hanging loose to her waist and shorter locks on either side of her face. Her skin was pale peach, and her eyes a deep dark blue. Her outfit consisted of a pink and white visor, a salmon pink tank top tied with a bow around her neck, a slim fit top with ice blue sleeves and a salmon pink semi-Poké Ball printed on the chest area over it. She had frilly flared mustard yellow shorts over black lycra leggings. Finally, she had pink socks and hi-top shoes.

Zinnia blinked for a second before giving the girl a smile. "Sure." The girl gave her a smile as she sat next to her. Zinnia held her hand out to greet her. "I'm Zinnia by the way."

The brunette took her hand. "Nice to meet you Zinnia, I'm Rosa Yvonne."

At hearing the word Yvonne the Shiny Zygarde core almost shot out of Zinnia's hood. This girl couldn't possibly be rated to Sereginia's mother could see? "Yvonne? That's Kalosian right?" Rosa gave her a nod of confirmation. "So you're from Kalos then?"

Rosa shook her head at this, "Oh no my dad is from Kalos, I'm actually from Unova like my mom." Rosa explained having been asked that before. "I'm actually looking to visit my Aunt Grace, and maybe meet my cousin Serena."

That confirms it to the shiny core. This girl, Rosa was Sereginia's cousin. He whispered into Zinnia's ear soon after this realization had hit him. "Zinnia listen I think… " He didn't get much as the plane jerks violently causing Zinnia to slam her back into him.

"Sorry passenger's we nearly got hit by a flock of Pidgeot." The pilot's voice came over the intercom. There was a groan as Rosa sighed at this. She really wished she hadn't chosen to fly to Kalos.

Zinnia was in agreement with the brunette. Flying via plane occasionally had such things like Pidgeot's to worry about. If only Salamence could fly for long distances maybe that wouldn't be a problem. A light groan escaped Shiny Z-Core as he was knocked out by the force of being slammed into the roof and Zinnia back smashing against him.

* * *

Valerie returned to her room in the gym her mind still racing at what Olympia had told her. A Pokemon existed that Olympia believed was once human. A true Human-Pokemon Hybrid and a Legendary to boot. Valerie couldn't believe this, and yet she knew that Olympia was not lying to her. ' _I feel so…'_

She didn't know what to feel about this. A Legendary who was almost like what she had wanted to be. Yes, the fact was known to many who worked with her. The desire to be a Pokemon. ' _Yet my mother was human.'_ Pushing those thoughts away she felt a bit of excitement. Perhaps she had a small smile. "Lady Sereginia, I wish I could meet you soon." She pulled out a drawing board and drew out the design of Sereginia symbol. The Royal Kalosian symbol of three colors red blue and green. She had a charm to make for herself in honor of her new Lady.

* * *

 **Yep, Valerie is now a Sereginia worshipper which given how she is in canon you had to see this coming. As for her secret well I did just reference it a few chapters back. I'll deal with it when it's her time. Yeah, Rosa from Black and White 2 is Serena's cousin. She's also is a rival for Ash. Oh and yes the last member of the Kalos Team has finally shown up. Noibat just an egg but come later on he'll hatch thanks to the care of his "Mom and Dad". I totally had that planned from the start by the way.** **Oh and next chapter we finally get a rival battle. Against who? Well, I figured you all could take a wild guess.**

 **Also yeah given the equal amount of for and against (counting my own) Anabel I think... I don't really know. I am playing with the whole Anabel's feelings are still ambiguous front and yeah the feedback is even. So until I can decide it's really up in the air, though if you change your mind let me know. Man, I really should stop taking suggestions. Oh well its my own fauult.**

 **Finally, I'm apart of a forum for new writers if your reading this and are looking to start outcome and pm me and I'll direct you to it and** **hopefully, you find it helpful.**

 **Remeber everyone have a nice weekend/day/night and I'll cya all later.**


	41. Chapter 39

**In my defense, I was going to post this yesterday. Then I watched Avengers and so I lost track of time. Anyway yes, its longer then the other chapters and we are smack in the middle of the story.**

 **As per usual a shout out and thanks to the reviewers. So thanks to,** **Amourshiper35, Shine375, knight7572, Ri2, Rajiv A. Rajaram, saptarshiban2003, Anon Omega, Guest, Guest, Commander of the Omega Legion, and Guest. Also thanks to the story's readers, favorites, and followers. As you all know you make writing worth it. Now let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak, please support the official release and creator authority. Also don't sue me please?**

* * *

Serena hummed a song to the egg within the incubator. Ash walked next to her hearing the tune she was humming to the egg in her arms. It sounded like a song he had never hear before. "Hey, Serena what are you humming?"

Serena was brought out of her trace at his question. She turned to him with a light blush of embarrassment. "Oh, it's a song I came up with during my travels." She thought about it and where the song had come into being. While in Unova Serena ended up singing a karaoke song and after Bonnie encouraged her she wrote and sung a song she made. "If you want I can sing it for you."

Ash gave her a smile at her offer. He had never heard Serena sing and if her hum was anything to go by the song must be nice. Besides, it's wasn't like she would accidentally put him to sleep like a certain old normal fairy type used too. "Sure why not."

Serena had a smile as she took a deep breath. Silence filled the air before she spoke. Her voice becoming strangely enchanting as the words left her mouth, "What color would suit the future me? Let's try a palette of colors together, One, two, three." Serena looked up at the sky overhead a smile on her face as she thought back to the night she made the song, "I think of my wishes upon the shooting star in the night sky, Where had it gone to when I was lost in my thoughts?"

Ash listened to it not noticing himself walking closer towards his girlfriend. Her singing voice was rather magical to his ears. ' _I wonder where she came up with this song.'_

"But now, I have finally thought of one, My true self is swirling up in my chest," Serena almost thought she felt her powers flare up a bit at this. "Dream Dream Dream Power! DreamDream Power! We are the power of a miracle, Dream Power! DreamDream Power! It had began from my dreams, The smiles and tears are decorations for tomorrow, Thank you! Just the two of us together. Let's head on! In pursuit of a new interest!"

Serena finished her song while she watched as Aah, Mawile, Pikachu, and Anabel all cheered. A light blush came over her face as they clapped. "Serena that was amazing." Ash praised feeling his spirits almost lifted by her song.

Her blush darkened ever so slightly from her boyfriend's praise. "Thanks, Ash." She looked down awkwardly. "It's actually the first part of my song actually."

A raised eyebrow formed on Anabel's face as she wondered what the other part was about. The empathy had an idea about what the song was about as she looked at Ash for a second. "So what do you call it?" Anabel asked her new friend.

"I just call it Dream Dream." It was very simplistic a name but Serena felt like it fit. Given the names Clemont and Bonnie had come up with for it she wasn't going to change it anytime soon. ' _Maybe I should sing the rest of it for Ash when we're alone?'_

* * *

Trip walked down the path her badge case having been filled with his third badge. He was going to head to the next gym on his list. He had already finished the Coumarine, Cyllage and Shalour City. The next gym on his list was either Santalune, or Laverre City. ' _I think I'll try my luck with the bugs before I face the fairies.'_

The plan was to take on Viola before going to see Clemont. From what he knew Valerie was one of four gym leaders with a Mega Evolution capable Pokemon. The only fairy type he knew that could Mega Evolve was, of course, Gardevoir which wasn't a Pokemon he wished to underestimate. Yet he heard a rumor of at least three others.

He was pulled from his thoughts however as he saw the familiar faces of Ash and Serena walking forward in front of him. It was surprising to see them after all this time. His eyes wandered to Anabel as he paused. ' _That's Anabel, Salon Maiden Anabel.'_

A member of the Battle Frontier was traveling with them. Before he could even ask what was going on Ash spotted him. He waved at him as he called out. "Hey, Trip long time no see." Serena noticed him as did Anabel.

The Unovan trainer after a few moments waved back to him. He was a bit intimidated as he saw Anabel with the two of them. However, he pushed that away as he spoke to them. "As, Serena it's been a while." He pulled out his camera and took a picture of Anabel. The Frontier Brain blinked at this while Trip put his camera away. "Sorry I tend to take pictures of my travels."

His weird traveling quirk aside Anabel decided to introduce herself. "Alright, I'm Anabel." Trip expression didn't seem to change much as Anabel figured he knew about her.

Ash cut in with a mix of curiosity and excitement on his face. "So Trip how many badges do you have now?"

Trip reached into his pocket and retrieved his badge case. Opening it he revealed the three badges he had on him. "I have three on me, I'm heading to Santalune City to get my fourth." He closed the case. A raised eyebrow formed on his face. "So what about you?"

Ash pulled out his case and revealed that he had three badges as well. "Same I have three badges, I tried my luck with Clemont and almost got my fourth." He had a weird feeling looking back on his battle with the Electric Type gym leader. ' _You know it almost looked like he was ready to face me.'_

Mawile crossed her arms at this. She was kinda sour after having lost after coming so close. It only she could break the four move limit. She knew then that if she faced Luxray again with five moves they would win. " _He got lucky."_

Pikachu turned to her with an eye roll. " _I think you were too cocky you know."_

Trip looked at the egg with Serena's arms. He hadn't seen one like it before and decided to ask, "Where did you get the egg from?"

A sad look came over Serena's face as she thought back to it. The Noivern mother simply abandoning the egg to the wild and everything that could happen to it. Serena felt herself grip the egg rather closely as those thoughts entered her mind. "Its mother abandoned it." Serena's face turned to one of comfort as she looked at it. "Me, and Ash are going to take care of it instead."

Trip had heard about such events. Pokemon abandoning eggs they had for numerous reasons ranging from guilt, or just hatred as becoming a parent. Most don't survive until the hatch given the kinds of things that could happen to an unprotected egg. "Do you know what it would hatch into?"

Serena had a nod as she looked at the egg. "It's going to hatch into a Noibat." She held the egg close to her face a mother's smile forming as she looked at it. "Our little Noibat."

Trip blinked at her as he watched the honey-haired girl act rather motherly to the egg. It was a bit weird if he was honest. Almost like she was waiting for the birth of her child. Anabel was just about to laugh at this. She could feel Trip's confusion as he watched Serena act like the eggs mother. ' _You know given she is a Pokemon would she have eggs?'_

Anabel felt herself shiver in sudden disgust at having that thought. She did not need to think about _that_ right now. Ash looked at his girlfriend with a smile on his face before turning to Trip. "Hey, Trip I know you said we need four badges but I was wondering." He gave the Unovan trainer a competitive look, "How about we have a battle?"

Trip thought over his request for a second. Trip looked at Ash in the eyes as a smile formed on his face before he shrugged his shoulders. "Sure why not." Trip had a questioning look on his face. "Best two out of three battle?"

"Fine with me," Ash answered back to Trip.

A few minutes later the two opponents stood in front of one another in a clearing. Anabel stood to the side taking over the role of referee for the battle. Both locked eyes with each other Trip pulling out his first pick. "Come on out Serperior!"

The ball opened as Trip's Serperior appeared on the field with a readied expression on his face. Ash had seen the Serperior on Serena's team and had a general idea of what to expect with Trip's. Thinking about it for a few seconds he made his choice. "Hawlucha I choose you!"

Tossing out the Fast Ball holding him, Hawlucha appeared on the field striking a pose as he looked at who his opponent was. He had been told about Serena's Serperior from Braixen about her ability and the moves that she knew. If the Serperior in front of him was anything like her he should watch out for Contrary. " _You remind me of the Hawlucha that I faced at Shalour a few days ago."_

Hawlucha was just reminded of his battle with Korrina's Hawlucha by Serperior's words. Hawlucha gaze hardened as he braced himself for battle. Anabel held her hands up as she gave the single to begin. "Hawlucha le's start thing off X-Scissor!"

Hawlucha jumped forward his claws glowing. He crossed his arms in front of him as the X shaped bug type attack raced towards Serperior. "Serperior Dragon Pulse!" A mystical blast struck the X shaped attack. The two attacks seem to cancel each other out before Trip gave the next command, "Serperior, use Leaf Blade!"

Serperior's tail glowed with a green aura as he raced towards Hawlucha. "Hawlucha dodge!" Hawlucha jumped as Serperior missed the first attack.

"Serperior, use Dragon Pulse." A mystical blast was sent right at Hawlucha grazing the side of Hawlucha. The Westling Pokemon winked in pain as he landed, "Serperior, use Calm Mind now!"

Serperior closed his eyes as he focused his mind. His special attack and defence. On the sidelines, Serena watched this carefully. Serperior could naturally learn Leaf Storm and with Contrary, there wasn't much of a need for Serperior to learn a boosting move. In fact, having one would make Serperior weaker. ' _Unless of course, Serperior doesn't have Contrary.'_

Ash was starting to think the same. "Hawlucha Karate Chop!" Hawlucha raced forward and landed his it right across Serperior's chest right as they finished up the boost.

"Serperior counter with Leaf Blade!" Serperior brought his glowing tail down across Hawlucha's front knocking him back. Hawlucha managed to flip in the air and land on his feet with a skid. Trip pressed the attack, "Now Dragon Pulse!"

A mystical blast formed on his mouth as he sent right for Hawlucha. Ash, however, had spotted an opening in that moment. "Hawlucha jumped forward!" Hawlucha jumped over the Dragon Pulse attack and in the air. "Use Hi Jump Kick!" Hawlucha's slammed his foot into Serperior.

The Regal Pokemon was knocked back. Serperior pulled himself back up and glared at Hawlucha. Trip gave the next order, "Calm Mind, and then use Leaf Blade!" Serperior closed his eyes as he focused his mind once again as glow forming over his tail.

As soon as he opened his eyes he came racing right at Hawlucha. He brought his tail down at him. "Hawlucha backflip!" Hawlucha jumped flipping backwards dodging the attack before it could hit. "Now X-Scissor!" His clawed glowed as he swiped them in front of himself the Bug-type attack hit its mark.

Serperior cried out a bit from the super effective attack. A green glow started to surround Serperior as Overgrowth activated. Both Serena and Ash's guess was right Trips Serperior didn't have Contrary, as its ability. "Serperior Calm Mind now!" Serperior closed his eyes one more time giving a third boost to both his special attack and defensive. As soon as his eyes opened Trip gave the order for their attack, "Use Leaf Storm!"

A massive amount of leaves surrounded him before they were sent straight to Hawlucha almost like a wall racing to collide with him. "Hawlucha, jump forward," That brought a confused look on everyone's face. Hawlucha threw caution to the wind and did so jumping straight into the wall of leaves in front of him. "Now spin and use X-Scissor!"

Hawlucha's claws glowed as he spun around crashing into the Leaf Storm attack. A light green glow slowly surrounded him as Hawlucha to the surprise of everyone cut right through the attack and coming out the other side. Trip looked at this with his mouth agape in shock. "What in Arceus name."

"Alright, Hawlucha let's finish this use Flying Press!" Hawlucha's body glowed before he slammed into Serperior. Hawlucha pulled himself off as the glow surrounding Serperior ceased. The Regal Pokemon having fallen unconscious from the last attack. "Alright, Hawlucha you did it!"

Hawlucha turned to his trainer with a smile on his face. He struck a victory pose before giving his trainer a thumbs up. Trip returned Serperior to his pokeball with a sigh. He let out a sigh as he held the ball in his hands. "Thanks for your best." He placed the pokeball back while looking back at Ash with a smirk. "I can see your as good as I thought you were."

"Thank Trip, your not that bad yourself." Ash gave him a smile while Trp pulled out a Great Ball. The Unovan Trainer tossed it up as it opened revealing his second pick. In a flash appearing on the field was a bipedal Draconic Pokemon with two tusks protruding out of both sides of his mouth.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex finding the Pokemon already registered in it. Regardless he scanned the Pokemon anyways. "Fraxure, the Axe Jaw Pokemon. Their tusks can shatter rocks. Territory battles between Fraxure can be intensely violent."

Looking at the picture on the Pokedex could see a few differences with Trip's and the one on the picture. For one, its red markings were blue, along with its eyes, and the rest of its color scheme appeared to be darker. ' _A Shiny Fraxure?'_ Ash pulled out a Great Ball of his own. Tossing it into the air he called out. "Krokorok, I choose you!"

Appearing in a flash the sunglasses-wearing Krokorok looked at his opponent with surprise. " _A Fraxure?"_ He paused as he felt that something was different about this one compared the tribes of them he saw back in Unova. " _Wait your a Shiny Fraxure aren't you?"_

Fraxure had a somewhat cocky smile at this. " _Yep I'm a Shiny and you know what that means right?"_ He puffed out his chest as he had a smug expression on his face. " _I'm stronger than normal Fraxure!"_ Everyone that could understand him just looked at Fraxure wondering if he was serious.

" _You do know that's not an actual thing right?"_ Krokorok pointed out to the Dragon type. " _Shiny is just a mutation that changes your coloration, it doesn't do really anything."_ Krokorok's words got a nod from Gardevoir and Serena. Shinies were really nothing but Pokemon with a unique color pattern. In some cases, they were not even the rarest color pattern of the species. " _I mean if you are stronger then its most its just coincides."_

Fraxure shot Krokorok a glare. He was going to enjoy beating the sunglasses off of Krokorok's face. Anabel gave the signal to begin the next match. "Fraxure use Dragon Claw!"

Green constructs of reptilian claws formed around Fraxure arms. He wasted no time running towards Krokorok ready to slash into him.. "Krokorok counter with Shadow Claw!" At Ash's command ghostly energy covered Krokorok arms forming into claws. The two clashed for a few moments fighting it out against one another. Each deflecting a slash from the other. With a final push, the two knocked one another backwards. "Krokorok use Stone Edge!"

Krokorok slammed his fists into the ground. Large rock pillars shot out from under him aimed right for Fraxure. "Fraxure use Iron Tail on the Stone Edge!" Fraxure tail glowed in a metallic sheen as he slammed it down on the Stone Edge pillars, destroying them and canceling the attack "Use Giga Impact!"

A purple corkscrew of energy surrounded Fraxure as he raced forward ramming his body into Krokorok dead on. He was sent flying back landing with a thud while Fraxure took a moment to recharge. "Krokorok are you alright?"

Krokorok pulled himself back up as a red glow surrounded him. " _I am mad!"_ Anger Point activated as his attack maxed out. Fraxure's body then glowed as Krokorok felt the glow fade away causing Krokorok to blink in confusion. " _What just happened?"_

Trip had a cocky laugh as he watched the confusion on both trainer and Pokemon. "Fraxure ability is Mold Breaker it negated Krokorok's Anger Point." Krokorok and Ash cursed their luck with this. The Anger Point boost would have really come in handy. "Use Iron tail on Krokorok!"

"Counter with Earthquake!" Krokorok slammed his foot into the ground as it ripped and stacked under Fraxure, feet knocking him over before he could get his hit in.

Trip, however, had an idea of what to do about this. "Use, Draco Meteor aimed at the ground!" A light formed within Fraxure's mouth as he aimed the attack right at the ground in front of Krokorok.

"Quick dodge it!" Ash called out but sadly Krokorok didn't have much time to do so. An explosion covered the field as Krokorok was sent flying as a result. Anabel had to shield her eyes from the sudden flash of the attack.

Trip's attack was unpredictable, risky, and downright unorthodox. Serena could take a wild guess who gave them the inspiration to try something that crazy out. As the smoke and after effects of the flash started to settle down they could see that Fraxure didn't look all that good. Despite firing the attack it had gone off too close to him. Being hit with his own attack was quite painful but as for his opponent, Krokorok was lying on the ground with his sunglasses by his side. A smirk formed on Fraxure face at this. " _Serves you right!"_

Anabel had a sigh as she was about to call the battle when she and everyone notice his hands moving. Krokorok pulled himself up a bit and grabbed his sunglasses. He had a heavy breath as he looked at Fraxure eye to eye without his shades on. " _You are not defeating me…"_ A white glow started to surround Krokorok as his body grew in size. His mouth lengthened and finally when the light disappeared they could see that his color skin became red and black. He spoke the last part of his sentence his voice a deep baritone. " _Yet!"_

Serena pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the nearly evolved Pokemon. "Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon and the evolved form of Krokorok. Krookodile can see faraway objects as if through binoculars. Its jaws are strong enough to crush a car."

Krookodile placed his sunglasses back on his head with a smirk on his face. In his glasses the reflection of the enraged Fraxure. "Fraxure use Dragon Claw!"

Fraxure raced at him his arms covered in the green reptilian claws. " _Fall unconscious you stupid desert dweller!"_

" _No, you!"_ Before Fraxure could act Krookodile raced forward with Dragon Claw covering his arms. He slammed them into Fraxure slashing at him before he could defend himself properly. Krookodile blinked at this for a few seconds before making sure that did just happen. " _Ok, I didn't learn Dragon Claw that much I can tell you."_

On the sidelines, Serena felt like she knew what that move was. "I think Krookodile just learned Me First, its a move that allows its user to use their opponents attack before the can."

The newly evolved Intimidation Pokémon gave the honey-haired girl a nod in confirmation. That did sound like what he had just done. Fraxure pulled himself up to face Krookodile taking heavy breaths. He wasn't going to lose not here and not now. A white glow surrounded Fraxure as its body grew taller, his tusks curved backwards and became more like long blades. The light faded away as Fraxure had finished evolving.

Taking out his Pokedex Ash scanned it to get an idea of what he was now up against. "Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon and Axew's final evolved form. Haxorus is normally considered friendly. Its body is covered with a tough armor, and its tusks cannot be broken."

The two newly evolved Pokemon stared each other down. They were both running on fumes as it were. They didn't break their glare for a moment even as their trainers gave the orders at the same time. "Giga Impact!/Me First!"

Both Pokemon rocketed at one another covered with a Corkscrew like energy. The two slammed into each other kicking up a blast of dust and smoke. The wind pushed away the dust revealing both Pokemon staring each other down both little ready to fall. Krookodile felt himself fall but managed to force himself back up at the last minute. Haxorus had a smile on his face at this. Before he could do anything, however, he collapsed falling over and unconscious.

Anabel raised her arm as she called the battle and the match. "Krookodile is the winner, with two wins Ash is the victor."

Trip returned Haxorus to his pokeball with a sigh. He hadn't expected himself to lose twice in a row. Placing the pokeball back on his belt he walked up to Ash. He saw Audino using Heal Pulse on Krookodile healing him from the battle with Haxorus. Trip shrugged his shoulder at the battle's outcome. "Well, I should have expected that."

"Hey Trip what would you have used as your third Pokemon?" Ash questioned taking Trip by surprise. The Unovan trainer spotted Popplio next to Serena as a smile formed on his face.

He pulled a pokeball out and looked at Ash. It wouldn't hurt to show either of them. "This would have been my third.." In a flash, the ball opened in his hands. Appearing from it was a Pokemon that seemed to be a cross between a seal and a mermaid. The Pokemon's eyes landed on Popplio with a smile.

Serena pulled out her Pokedex as it scanned Trip's Pokemon. "Primarina, The Soloist Pokemon and the final evolved form of Popplio. To Primarina, every battle is a stage. The melody is learned from others of its kind and is passed down from one generation to the next."

Popplio's eyes widened in shock. This was what she could become. Popplio imaged herself as a Primarina on a stage with her family. "That's Popplio's final evolved form?"

* * *

Clemont looked over the designs of the device Xerosic had shown him. The professor had told him that he was looking into a rather amazing form of energy that could propel the world to new heights. From the design of it he didn't know what kind of energy it could possibly be. He had already discounted much of the known sources of energy, Solar, Wind, Hydro, Fossil, even Geothermal. ' _Maybe I should ask Professor Xerosic when I see him next."_ '

He had wondered if what he was working on was something for Lysandre Labs. True it wasn't confirmed but nearly everyone knew that he worked with Lysandre Labs on numerous projects. In fact, he was friends with lysandre a well-known fact to the public. Research into new forms of alternative energy wasn't something Lysandre Labs wasn't opposed to. The company had developed the power plant for Lumiose City and much of Kalos, one of the most impressive undertakings of engineering the world had seen.

Clemont was pulled from his thoughts when Clembot entered the room. He turned his head to Clembot who wasted no time to speak. "Sir we have a challenger, someone named Rosa Yvonne."

At hearing Serena's last name Clemont raised an eyebrow in curiosity. While they were traveling through Unova Serena had told them about her cousin being from the region. Apparently, she had gone off on her own journey at around the same time as Serena and wasn't in Unova when they made a visit to her Aunt. "Thank you Clembot."

Walking out to the gym area he was greeted by a girl around his and Serena's age. He could see some similarities between her and Serena. Rosa looked at him with a wave. "Oh, so you're the Lumiose City gym leader?"

He gave her a nod as he adjusted his glasses. "That is correct my name is Clemont Volta." He gave her a questioning look as he continued to think about her last name. "By any chance are you related to a girl named Serena Yvonne?"

Rosa gave the gym leader a nod in confirmation, "Yes I'm her cousin." Now it was Rosa's turn to give him a questioning look. She had heard from her mother that her cousin Serena visited her with two friends she was traveling with. "Are you a friend of hers?"

"Well yes actually I am" He would if he thought about it, he truly did consider her a part of his family. He knew Bonnie considered Serena to be the big sister she had always wanted. Clemont was also sure that the feeling was mutual with the honey-haired girl. "We traveled together for about five years with my little sister, in fact, I just saw her a little over a week ago and had a battle with her boyfriend."

Rosa's expression turned sour rather quickly. Clemont was almost a bit shaken as her expression became somewhat terrifying, her voice filled with an almost murderous attend. "A boyfriend?" Rosa pulled the inventor close to her her eyes pricing into his soul. "What is the name of this so-called boyfriend?"

Clemont trembled under her gaze as her eyes stared into his own. Panic crept into him as he yelled out the name of Serena's boyfriend. "Ash Ketchum!"

Rosa's expression softens as soon as she heard those words. She let go of Clemont who started to take a few breaths more winded from the terror than anything else. "So it's the boy who she had told me all about then?" A smile formed on Rosa's face at this revelation. For a second she had thought some jerk or what not had taken Serena from the boy she was sure was her one true love. "Sorry about that I was just concerned about my cousins love life that's all."

Clemont struggled to find any words for what had just happened. He let out a light sigh having decided to just ignore all of this in the end. It wasn't worth asking her as to why she had just done this. "So, you've come to challenge me right?"

Rosa was brought out of her thoughts at his question. She recalled that was exactly the reason as to why she had come to the gym in the first place. She hadn't tried to do a league before and with Johto and Kanto currently shut down for reforms, Hoenn in a mess, Sinnoh dealing with the fallout of the Lily of Valley Conference, and her home region of Unova having its own problems she figured she'll try Kalos. "Yeah, I'm sorry I don't have any badges would that be a problem?"

"The badge limit is not mandatory." Clemont points out to her. He held his hand up as he continued, "However if you lose to me you can't challenge me again until you get four badges."

Rosa gives the gym leader a nod of acceptance. It didn't sound unreasonable a rule. Besides if she loses she'll just have to come us with a better strategy to face him again. "I'm ok with that." She held on to a pokeball in her hands as a competitive look filled her face. "I don't plan on losing anyway!"

Clemont returned her look as he adjusted his glasses. Shining from the light of the gym. "We'll see about that." A few moments later the two of them were standing on opposite ends of the battlefield.

Clemont had chosen Quilladin as his first pokemon while Rosa had yet to make her choice. Tossing the pokeball into the air Rosa called out to the Pokemon inside. "Come on out Smeargle!"

Appearing from the pokeball in a flash the Painter Pokemon stood at the ready. Clemont had a raised eyebrow at her choice. Smeargle could learn any move thanks to Sketch. This meant Smeargle could potentially do anything. Clembot singled the start of the match and Rosa wasted no time to take the first move. "Smeargle used Belly Drum!" Smeargle slammed his fist on his stomach taking damage while maxing out his attack. "Now use Baton Pass!"

* * *

Olympia's eyes were closed as she focused her powers. Seeing into the future on purposes in an attempt to look for more information on the future events she had already foreseen. Such a thing naturally required a lot of effort as time wasn't one to give up its secrets. So far she could pull an image of a ship captained by an Alakazam. She tried to push forward on this but before she could she was pulled from her thoughts by a voice. "Olympia I'm not interrupting something am I?"

The gym leader opened her eyes as she saw Lysandre walking forward to her. She was surprised to see him walking into her gym. Usually, she had one of the gym leaders, or a challenger asking about his or her future. Lysandre had never once visited her so Olympia wondered why he was here. "Lysandre this is a surprise."

The burly man was confused by her words. He was told that she could see the future by just looking at the person. Perhaps the rumors about how strong her powers are were simply rumors after all. "I had come by Olympia to ask you about an important question."

Olympia looked at the man before her eyebrows raised in surprise. "I don't know if I have the answer for you Lysandre."

Lysandre was starting to feel less tense about the whole plan then he had thought he would have been. Though this did open up another possibility. Olympia might not know anything about this threat to him. "I came because of Team Flares attack on my company." The attack in question was actually done by a host of Malamer but the news had chalked it up to Team Flare. "I've come to see if there is anything that could stop them."

Olympia looked at the man before her almost sizing him up. The psychic finally spoke after a long pause. "There is a being the daughter of Zygarde Sereginia, she is as I feel will be the means to stopping Team Flare,"

Lysandre's eyes almost went wide in shock at what was just said. True some legendary Pokemon were considered able to breed in ways not fully understood but to hear this. It sounded like the thing he least expected to happen."Zygarde has a child?" He had to know where this child was fo the outcome of all he worked for depended on it. "Do you know where she is?"

Olympia shook her head. She knew who she was with but knowing were Sereginia was at this point, it wasn't within her powers. "Sadly I do not all I know is that she is traveling with a Great Hero."

Lysandre gave the woman a bow of respect. It wasn't what he had hoped to hear but it was enough. Sereginia was now the name of the being that the immortal man had spoken about. "Thank you for your time, Olympia." Lysandre walked out of the gm his mind focused on how to locate this Sereginia that Olympia spoke of. ' _Perhaps Z1 could be of use in that regard.'_

* * *

Astrid winced as the Pixilate Hyper Voice from Sylveon hit its mark as Absol collapsed the glow surrounded Absol as it returned to normal and passed out. The referee raised her hand as she called the match. "Absol is unable to battle Sylveon is the victor, The battle goes to the gym leader Valerie."

Valerie placed her hand on her new necklace with the charm to her Lady. She whispered softly as she sent a prayer to her, "Thank you Lady Sereginia." It had been a week since she had finished this, revealed it to her assistants, and told them about Seregnia. Now a few of had charms hanging around their necks as well each being a worshipper of Sereginia. "You battled well I could feel the bond you both share."

Astrid gave her a nod as she helped Absol back up. The blonde looked at at the charm hanging around her neck with curiosity. She had seen a few with similar charms each being for a particular legendary that person had as their patron. A rather uncommon practice in this day and age, but the charm was one she had never seen. "Sorry if you don't mind me asking who's is that supposed to represent?"

Valerie looked down at her charm holding it in her arms. "It's the symbol for Sereginia the daughter of Zygarde." Astrid was now confused at her words which Valerie wasted no time in explaining everything to her. "Sereginia was someone Olympia had informed me about, a true hybrid of people and Pokemon it's to her I devote myself too."

"A hybrid?" Astrid was starting to think that this sounded like nonsense. A Legendary who was a Human-Pokemon hybrid sounded impossible to believe. Astrid just couldn't believe it, and yet she wanted to know more. "Tell me more."

A soft smile formed on Valerie's face at this. So far it seemed that her challengers didn't seem interested in talking about her Lady all that much. Now it seemed she had the first one who wished to learn more. The other girls around her all had similar smiles on their faces. Valerie had made a lot of these charms and it seemed that someone else would be receiving one.

* * *

Serena looked into the air as they walked down the road to Coumarine City. She couldn't shake the feeling like there was something going on with her as the center of it all. A mix of emotions had come over her in those brief moments before passing. ' _Weird why do I get the feeling that I don't enjoy going to a gym?'_

With no idea as to why she was having these strange feelings, Serena continued to follow everyone with the egg in her arms. She'll figure out the strangeness later on down the road. Right now she had other things to worry about.

* * *

 **Well, Trip battle as promised! Now then I have inciting news. I believe that after Coumarine City we will have the second special! Yes, we're going to take a glimpse back into Kanto and see how things are going there after all the madness that's happening. Also, I predict after we can have one maybe two more specials. Unless I change my mind.**

 **Now time for questions.**

 **saptarshiban2003- Well technically the two of them have a united team, and yes Mismagius is used by both, Noibat will be with Ash primarily. Serena is still his mother after all. So really the only change is Noibat has a family ;)**

 **Ri2- Ok for his mother, its kinda implied something happened in the series and given Pokemon can be straight up evil a mother simply abandoning her child isn't out of the picture. Lucky for Noibat he gets a new mother. Oh, and Zinnia has no reason to ask her minds on other things.**

 **So I'm tired and heading to rest. Cya all next time and remember have a great week.**


	42. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40! Well, Chapter 42 but you know what I mean! Let's celebrate this milestone! I have no idea how to celebrate over an Author Notes. Well, At least I can give a special thanks to all of you for helping this come into being! So thank you for all your support!**

 **Now let's go over the shout out to the last batch of reviewers! So thanks to** **Guest, Guest, Amourshiper35, Glace2, Ri2, saptershiban2003, Anon Omega, Guest, and LorekeeperSam. Also another thanks to the readers, and those that add this story to either, their favorites, their follows, or even both. Now let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, the franchise is the property of Game Freak.**

* * *

Mismagius hold Popplio in her psychic grip,the young water type spin around in it as she used Bubblebeam. Absol let out an Ice Beam which froze the bubbles. The weakly frozen bubbles were then hit by a Dazzling Gleam from Mismagius creating a fall of sparkling lights. Serena turned to Ash and Anabel who both clapped at the performance. The group had decided to take a break on their way to Coumarine City.

Serena had taken to practicing her route for the Pokemon Showcase with Mismagius, Popplio, and Absol. "That was amazing Serena." Serena blushed a bit at her boyfriend's praise. She didn't think the route was all that ready and yet Ash was always so supportive. "Say are you going to try Mega Evolution with Absol?"

Absol looked at her with a questioning look at Ash's question. Serena pulled out the Absolite that Astrid had given her. She looked at it for a few seconds before turning to Absol. "What do you say we try it out?" Absol gave her a nod wanting to try it out as well. "Hey Anabel, Ash do any of you have something Absol can use to hold the Mega Stone?"

Anabel reached into her bag and pulled out a collar with a space for a Mega Stone. "Here you can use this." Serena took the collar with a raised eyebrow at how the psychic had gotten this. Sensing her feelings on this Anabel explained where she had gotten this. "Oh Sycamore had sent me it a month before I found the unknown Mega Stone." She then pulled out a Key Stone from the bag as well, "He actually gave each of the Frontier Brains one as a gift."

Talk about this was something Serena figured was for another time. Serena edged the Mega Stone into the holder and then tied the collar around Absol's neck. Walking back a bit Serena touched the Key Stone in her hands as she looked at Absol. "You ready?"

Absol gave her a determined look. Serena gripped the Key Stone in her hands as lights flashed from both it and the Absolite. In the glow of Mega Evolution, Absol's fur grew longer with a long strain of it covering one of his eyes. The fur on his back stood up mimicking the appearance of wings. His horn widened while a second smaller one formed on the other side. Finally, the flash stopped as Mega Absol stood in front of everyone. Absol took a moment to look himself over the best he could. " _How do I look?"_

Zoroark was covered in a flash as she used illusion to take on his current form. " _Here why don't you take a look."_

Absol looked it over and looked what he looked like. His eyes looked at the 'wings' on his back. They were just his fur standing up. However, besides that, he liked how he looked. " _You know I like it."_ Zoroark's illusion ceased as Absol returned to normal in a flash.

Working Mega Evolution into the routine was now something she and the others were going to have to work on. ' _Maybe as the opening or ending of our act?'_ If her coordinator days had taught her anything, picking the right time to execute something could potentially decide if she won or not.

After seeing his girlfriend practice Ash decided it was good enough time as any to get some training done. There was one Pokemon, in particular, he had his mind on. A flash from the pokeball shown as Goomy appeared from it in front of him. "Hey, Goomy what do you say we start training?" Goomy did his best to give his trainer a nod. "Great so what moves do you know?"

" _Rain Dance and Bind."_ There was a small pause as Ash waited to see if there was anything else. " _That's about it I only know two moves."_

Pikachu looked at the blog-like Pokemon before turning to Mawile for a moment. Another new team member with less than four moves. "Well, then I guess we can focus on a coverage move then." He reached into his bag and pulled out the TM Trainer. He pulled out Goomy's pokeball and had the machine figure out what Goomy could learn. "Thunderbolt, Hidden Power, or Sludge Bomb?"

Goomy thought about his three choices. Thunderbolt didn't sound too bad, Hidden Power was always rather random, Sludge Bomb was a poison type move. Goomy didn't have to think twice about which one he was going to use. " _I like to learn Sludge Bomb."_

Given Goomy's fairy phobia having a move that fairy types were weak against may very well help him get over it. Starting up the machine Goomy watched the video as it showed him what to do in order to use Sludge Bomb. The video replied itself a few times until finally turning off. "So you got all of that?"

" _I think so."_ Goomy turned to a rock or something to try it out. Besides trees, he didn't see much in the way of things to practice the attack on.

Mawile raced her hand to get everyone's attention. " _You can try it out on me!"_ Goomy turned to her surprised, slightly terrified, and questioning why a fairy would offer this. Mawile motioned to herself as she explained her reasoning to Goomy, " _I'm part Steel-type so I'm perfect as a test subject."_

Goomy was rather hesitant to go through with it. Partly due to fear that she'll hit him back if he did. Ash placed his hand on top of Goomy's head with a smile. "Hey, there's no need to be afraid ok." Ash gave him a comforting smile. "Mawile just wants to help she's not going to attack you."

Ash's words of reassurance calmed the Soft Tissue Pokemon. Turned back to her Goomy opened his mouth as a ball of sludge started to form with some effort. The ball finally after some ripples were launched straight at Mawile hitting her straight on. Being part Steel-type the poison attack did nothing to her. Yet despite that Mawile couldn't help but celebrate for Goomy. " _You did it! You learned Sludge Bomb!"_

Goomy couldn't help but feel joy at this. He had learned a new move and one that helped him with most fairy types. He turned to Ash his spirits rather high after the Sludge Bomb. " _Oh, can I learn another move?"_

Thinking about this Ash pulled out another pokeball. Goomy was a Dragon-type and it made sense to have him learn a Dragon-type move. The TM Trainer didn't have a dragon type move in it. However, he did have the next best thing. In a flash, the pokeball opened as Sceptile appeared out. "Hey, Sceptile you mind teaching Goomy Dragon Pulse?"

Sceptile looked at Goomy after hearing this request. The Forest Pokemon shrugged his shoulders. " _Alright, I'll do it."_

* * *

Taking a break on their journey Max and Bonnie had chosen to try out a practice battle between the two of them. Out right now were Drilbur on Max's side against Servine on Bonnie's. "Servine use Leaf Storm!" Servine brought a massive wind of leaves heading right for Drilbur.

"Use Dig to dodge it!" Drilbur jumped and slammed his claws into the ground just in time for the attack to past right by him. Servine looked waiting for a sign of were Drilbur would pop up. "Quick break out of the ground and use Poison Jab!" The ground just beside him broke apart as Drilbur popped out his clawing glowing purple as he struck Servine in the back.

Servine winced in pain as he turned around to face him. "Servine use Energy Ball!" A green ball formed and was tossed right into Drilbur who brought his arms up in defense of himself. The super effective attack still hurt either way. "Now follow it up with Leaf Storm!"

Servine sent another mass of leaves heading straight for and hitting Drilbur head on. The mole-like Pokemon yelled out in pain as the attack was enhanced from before thanks to Contrary. When the Leaf Storm passed Drilbur stood looking at Servine with a few heavy breaths. "Ser, Servine."

Drilbur wasn't going to go down that easily. A white glow started to surround Drilbur as his body grew larger, his classes grew shaper, while another formed over his head. The glow ceased as his evolution stopped., "Excadrill!"

Max looked at this in amazement. He pulled out his Pokedex as soon as he could. "Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. Excadrill can dig maze-like underground tunnels for over 100 meters and is powerful enough to cut through thick iron plates using its steel claws."

"Alright, Excadrill you evolved!" Excadrill gave his trainer a nod as he looked at Servine. The grass type looked back at his opponent with a hardened look. This was now much more difficult as Excadrill had lost his weakness to grass thanks to gaining the steel type. "Use Metal Claw!"

Excadrill's claws glowed as a metallic sheen covered them. He raced forward and slashed them dead on to Servine. The middle evolution was sent flying by the force of the attack. "Quick use Vine Whip to recover!" Servine shot out vines slamming them into the ground. Using them as an anchor he pulled himself from flying backwards and landed on his feet. "Now use Leaf Storm!"

Servine let loose one last Leaf Storm bigger than the last two aimed right at Excadrill. Max figured it was time to try out Excadrills newly learned move. "Use Drill Run!" Excadrill pulled its arms together forming a drill head with its body as he raced through the Leaf Storm.

He crashed through the Leaf Storm and struck Servine dead on much to the grass type's surprise. "Servine, are you!" Bonnie called out as Servine picked himself up from that last attack. Servine gave his trainer a nod. He looked at his newly evolved friend with a competitive smile on his face.

* * *

Rosa looked at the house before her noticing Aegislash floating in front of the door. The Unovan girl raised an eyebrow at this as Fletchling flew past her. The Tiny Robin Pokemon landed on the fetch next to her. "Fletchling?"

Rosa gave the bird a smile. "Hey, Fletchling is aunt Grace home?" Fletchling responses to her question with a nod.

Taking off the small bird found Grace watching a movie on tv. Landing in front of her Fletchling pointed her wing outside the window. "Fletch."

Grace turned around and was surprised to see her niece standing out in front of the house. Getting up she opened the door to greet her with a smile on her face. "Rosa? I can't believe your here in Kalos."

"Well, I wanted to take on a Pokemon League that wasn't in turmoil." She joked to her aunt as she gave her a hug. "Also I miss both you and Serena." She noticed the floating sword hadn't moved from his position at all. "By the way what's with the Aegislash?"

Aegislash only moved his eye towards them for a split second before returning to his watch. Grace turned to the Royal Sword Pokemon and back at her niece. "Serena left him with me for the time being." She leaned in and whispered to her, "Absol said that my life is in danger."

Rosa knew all about her cousin's strange ability to understand Pokemon speech. It was actually something Rosa wished she could do herself. She was surprised to hear that her cousin had gotten an Aegislash and an Absol on her teams. However, her thoughts were preoccupied with the whole threat to her aunt's life. She whispered back to her, "Wait there's a threat your life? Have you told the police?"

Grace gave her a nod of confirmation. She had called the police about this as soon as she could. "Now why don't you come in?"

A few minutes later Rosa was sitting on the couch as Grace talked about what Serena had been up too. Her travels with Clemont and his little sister Bonnie, the Pokemon she had with her, and finally the boyfriend. Rosa was so happy for her at this. She found him her one true love. Rosa blushed as she wondered if she'll ever find that one guy. "So they're here in Kalos right?"

Grace took a sip of her tea before answering. "Yes, Ash is taking part in the league, while Serena is aiming to become Kalos Queen in the Pokemon Showcases."

Rosa had a smile at this. She hoped that she could see her cousin again. Plus she couldn't wait to see how her boyfriend did in a battle. After all, they both were going to be challenging the Kalos League.

* * *

Goomy opened his mouth as he finally let loose the mystical beam of draconic energy. Like before the attack hit Mawile with no effect on her. Sceptile looked at his success with his arms crossed. It took a few demonstrations and about five tries but Goomy had finally managed to learn Dragon Pulse. " _Congratulations you now know Dragon Pulse."_

Goomy had a smile on his face at this. He had learned two moves in a single day. Ash looked at this with a smile as he turned to Mawile. "Thanks for helping Goomy."

Mawile gave him a smile along with a thumbs up. She was glad that she had helped Goomy. Gardevoir walked next to Sceptile as they watched Goomy fire another Dragon Pulse this time upwards. A smile formed on Gardevoir's face as she watched this. She turned her head to Sceptile, " _So when we get to Coumarine City, I'll be heading back to training with Charizard."_ Sceptile turned to her as Gardevoir looked away for a bit, " _I was wondering if you wanted to come and train with us?"_

Sceptile thought about her offer. He had been thinking about furthering his training the past few days. He had thought about finding Garchomp, or Infernape when he had back to Oak's for training. Going with her could be something he could very well do. " _I'll think about it."_

Anabel looked at Serena's device as she noticed how far they were from Coumarine City. If they kept going they should be within Coumarine in about three days. They were going to cross a river to get to the city first. The nearest bridge crossing it was further upstream which would increase the time needed to get there by a few days making it almost a week.

The violet-haired girl was brought out of her thoughts as Braixen sat next to her. " _So what are you looking at?"_

Anabel turned to Braixen showing her the map. Now that she could talk directly to Pokemon it made being apart of the group watching Ash and Serena hold a conversation with them seem fully natural. She had also learned several unique facts about the group. One of which being that Braixen could actually read. "Oh, the nearest bridge crossing would add a few more days to our journey." She turned to Gardevoir before adding, "Unless we you know cross it with Teleport."

It was rather convent to know that Gardevoir could teleport. However, Serena knew that Gardevoir was going to have to return to her training soon anyway. Sceptile turned his attention over to Ash, " _Speaking of Teleport I think I'll head off with Gardevoir instead of going to back to Oaks."_ Ash was surprised to hear this but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright," Ash would swap Sceptile's pokeball and tell Oak about this. He was thinking about who he should pick next to join him.

Pikachu turned to his fully evolved friend with his head tilted. Call him crazy but he felt like both the two of them seemed awfully close. He dismissed this crazy thought. After all, the two of them weren't in the same egg group so it couldn't be that. ' _Wait what egg group is Gardevoir apart of?'_ He was about to ask her but stopped himself. Something told him he didn't want to know. ' _You know I'll trust my gut on this.'_

Anabel turned to Ash and Sceptile. She then looked at Serena and Gardevoir as a thought crossed her mind. Ash hadn't used the Sceptilite that he was given. Seeing how both Sceptile and Gardevoir were going away for a time, "How about you and Serena have a battle?" That caught everyone's attention on the psychic. "A battle between Sceptile and Gardevoir in their Mega Forms."

The four in question looked at one another at Anabel proposal. Ash had thought about using the Sceptilite for a while now but didn't know were, besides the tag tournament to do so. Serena turned to Gardevoir as the two of them had an almost quite conversation. Looking back at Ash she gave him their answer, "If you're up for it."

Now Ash turned to Sceptile who gave him a nod. A part of him was excited to try out Mega Evolution. " _Alright,"_

A few moments later Ash and Serena had taken to looking at one another as Gardevoir and Sceptile looked at one another. In Sceptile's hands was the Sceptilite. A wind seemed to blow through as the onlookers watched. Ash tapped his Key Stone while grabbed hers. The rays of light expanded outwards from each and the Mega Stones.

Gardevoir stuck a pose as the light faded away from her. Sceptile stood or a moment as he felt the surge from Mega Evolving. Looking himself over he noticed that his arm leaves had grown out with red tips. A plate of leaves covered his chest like a vest, he turned around noticing his long tail and the red stripes along with it. " _So this is what Mega Evolution feels like?"_ Sceptile had a smile on his face at this. " _I like it."_

"Alright let's start this off use X-Scissor!" Sceptiles arms and leaves glowed a light green as he sent off a much larger the normal X shaped energy attack at Gardevoir. Gardevoir and Serena stared at the approaching.

As it had gotten to close to dodge Serena yelled out, "Teleport now!" Gardevoir disappeared in a flash before appearing right behind the attack. Both Ash and Sceptile figured this was going to be a problem. Teleport did take some time and effort on Gardevoir's part but if they keep their distance then they won't be able to get an attack in. "Gardevoir, Moonblast let's go!"

A large ball of fairy energy formed in between Gardevoir's hands before she tossed straight at Sceptile. Sceptile had the strangest feeling that he didn't want to get hit by it. Sceptile immediately dodged out of the way barely hearing Ash's order to do so. "Use Leaf Blade!"

On both his arms the leaves almost seemed to morph into two long swords as he raced towards Gardevoir faster then she and Serena expected. "Dodge!" Gardevoir jumped backwards as the sword-like blades came down towards her. Time seemed to slow to her as the blades just missed her by a hair's length. With the attack missing Serena gave the order to counterattack, "Use Psyshock!"

Four balls of psychic energy formed in front of her before exploding into four rays that struck Sceptile head on. Sceptile was sent skidding back from the psychic type attack. Ash quickly formed a new attack plan. "Sceptile use Dragon Pulse!" Sceptile turned to him like he was crazy. Dragon-type moves did nothing to Fairy-types after all. "Aim for the ground!"

' _That makes a lot more sense.'_ Sceptile let loose a blast of mystical draconic energy slamming into the ground. As it hit a mini explosion kicked up a cloud of dust. Both Gardevoir and Serena looked at this with confusion.

"Keep using it!" Ash commanded as Sceptile kept firing his Dragon Pulse on the ground. Large clouds of dust started to be kicked off after each attack until the wind itself picked them up creating a shroud of dust.

Serena and Gardevoir had an idea of what Ash was trying to do. He was hoping to use the dust to hide their next attack. "Gardevoir use Psychic all around you!" Gardevoir's eyes glow as she sent psychic waves in all directions knocking the dust away with a mighty mental push. Gardevoir couldn't see Sceptile anywhere around her until Serena yelled out. "Gardevoir overhead!"

Gardevoir did turn around as saw Sceptile in the air and falling right at her. "X-Scissor!" Sceptile's leaves and arm glowed as the crossed them and sent the bug type attack slamming right into Gardevoir almost at point blank.

Gardevoir was tossed back by the force of the attack. She landed on her back and pulled herself up. Serena thought about what they could do next as an idea hit her. She hadn't tried out Gardevoir's newest attack. "Use Calm Mind!" Causing her eyes Gardevoir focused her mind.

"Sceptile quick use Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded as Calm Mind gave them an opening to attack. Sceptile's leaves were surrounded in a Sword like glow as he raced at Gardevoir.

As soon as her Calm Mind was done, Sceptile was almost on her. "Use Hyper Voice!" Gardevoir let out a mighty, and sparkling scream which slammed right into Sceptile sending him flying back.

Sceptile was in a lot more pain than he thought he should be. Hyper Voice was if he recalled a Normal-type attack. This, however, felt a lot more powerful then it should have been. " _What just happened?"_ He3 pulled himself back up as he looked at Gardevoir. He wanted some answers. " _I don't think Hyper Voice is this powerful even with a Calm Mind."_

" _It's my Ability Pixilate,"_ Gardevoir informed him as she continued to explain, " _I gain it when I Mega Evolve, my Normal-type moves get a boost and also become Fairy-type."_ Gardevoir looked at how that had affected him. The attack did a lot more damage than they had thought it would. " _It seems you might have gained the Dragon typing with your Mega Evolution."_

Sceptile was sure that she was right about that. This would be a problem with being hit by a fairy type move. He, however, wasn't going to let something like stopping him from trying to win. The same could be said of Ash who saw this as a challenge. "We're not going to let you hit us with that again."

Serena had a smile as she decided to take his challenge. "We'll see about that." Both the honey-haired girl and her honorary sister were now determined to win this, "Use Psyshock!" Gardevoir formed four balls of psychic energy before bursting them into beams aimed at Sceptile.

As the beams came right for the Forest Pokemon Ash didn't waste any time, "Dodge and use X-Scissor!" Sceptile jumped and waved out of the way of each of the four beams, all the while his arms glowed ready for his next attack. Their opponents, however, had a smile on both of their faces as Sceptile got in closer. ' _Something doesn't feel right.'_

As Sceptile was within striking distance Serena and Gardevoir pulled out their plan. "Teleport now!" Gardevoir disappeared in a flash causing Sceptile to look around for the Embrace Pokemon. Appearing overhead Gardevoir readied for a surprise attack, "Moonblast!"

The ball of fairy energy formed between her hands before being tossed at Sceptile. "Dodge it!" Sceptile didn't need to be told twice racing off in the other direction as the Moonblast hit the ground. "Jump up and use Leaf Blade!"

"Grab ahold of Sceptile with Psychic!" Gardevoir's body glowed as Sceptile was gripped in psychic waves. "Toss him into the air!" Gardevoir did so lifting him into the air up above and leaving him vulnerable. "Use Hyper Voice!"Gardevoir let out a great sparkling scream.

Sceptile looked at the now Fairy-type attack was just about to hit him. Sceptile was about to panic but steeled himself and crossed his arms. A sphere seemed to surround him and when the Hyper Voice hit the sphere rippled about. On the sidelines, Anabel spoke realizing that Sceptile had just learned a new move under the pressure of battle. "That's Protect!"

Sceptile landed soon later with a smirk on his face. It seemed he stopped both Gardevoir and Serena's plan at the last minute. " _You almost got me there."_ Sceptile stood as he looked at her, " _Almost."_

Ash had a small celebratory smile at this. Learning Protect in the middle of the battle could be just what they needed. "Alright, Sceptile let's put this to use! Race forward with X-Scissor!" Sceptile's arms glowed as he raced forward a renewed sense of victory filling him.

"Use Teleport!" Gardevoir disappeared in a flash. Sceptile, however, was starting to pick up on what to do and looked around. Gardevoir reappeared in the air overhead. "Use Psyshock!" psychic spheres formed around Gardevoir aimed down and at Sceptile. Sceptile jumped up, his arms still glowing and crossed his hand sending out an X shaped attack right as the psychic rays were fired. The two attacks hit and knocked them both out of the air from the kickback. Both of them landed in front of each other, "Gardevoir, Moonblast now!"

Gardevoir formed another Moonblast in her hands before tossing it at Sceptile. Ash made a quick counter-attack. "Cut it with Leaf Blade!" Sceptile's formed his sword-like blades and cut into the ball of fairy energy. The attacks two halves flew off to the sides of him as Sceptile continued forwards. He slashed his attack across Gardevoir knocking her back once again. "Alright let's finish this, use Frenzy Plant!"

Sceptile closed his hand into a fist as he slammed it into the ground. Massive vines kicked out and went straight for Gardevoir. Teleporting was out of the question at this point. "Gardevoir use Psyshock!" As the massives vines shot by four beams of psychic energy passed by them surprisingly missing each. The two attacks hit their marks was both Pokemon were sent flying into the ground.

A flash of light covered them both as Sceptile and Gardevoir returned to normal having knocked themselves both out. "Sceptile/Gardevoir." Both their trainers raced to them and helped them back up.

Sceptile shook his head for a few moments as he looked at Gardevoir. The two of them had a smile on both of their faces at the outcome. From the side, Anabel could feel a few different emotions from the two of them. The one that surprised her was the faintest. ' _Oh my,'_

* * *

Zinnia walked out of the building in frustration. She had tried to schedule an appointment to see the Senator who she came to see. Unfortunately, it seemed his assistant wasn't having any of it. She expected a witty come back or something but none came. ' _That's right he left as soon as we got to Kalos.'_

With her Z-Core friend off to find Sereginia or another Z-Core in hopes of saving the captured one, Zinnia found herself surprisingly alone. The young Draconid woman didn't know what else to do while she was in Kalos. ' _Maybe I could try and see about getting Salamence a Mega Stone?'_

She had a Key Stone that her grandmother had given her but not a Mega Stone. Given how many of them seemed to be within the region that shouldn't be all that hard. Her first guess was to see Professor Sycamore about it. ' _I wonder should I tell him about Lord Rayquaza's ability to Mega Evolve without the aid of a Mega Stone?'_ She mentally laughed to herself as she could just picture his expression.

As she walked along the streets of Kalos she saw a few girls talking about something. "Did you heard Valerie worshipping something called Sereginia?" Zinnia stopped as she overheard this. Someone was actually worshipping Serginia? "Not only that but her assistants a few of her challengers are leaving with charms of Sereginia."

"I heard from my sister," Another of the group spoke up, "She lives in Laverre City, and according to her, the gym there is starting to feel like a temple."

The last girl in the group seemed to be pondering something. "Hey, you think Valerie would help me if I decide to worship Sereginia?" Her words caused her two friends to look at her in surprise. She looked away from them in embarrassment, "I like to have one of her dresses for my Showcases, plus I don't know maybe I might like being a Sereginia follower."

Valerie was a name Zinnia knew well. A secret that she hadn't told anyone was that she was actually very much into contests, fashion, and the like. She even once entered a contest under an alias a few years back. ' _How did Valerie come to found out about Sereginia?'_

Regardless of how Zinnia had a lot on her mind. She was starting to regret not asking her Z-Core companion on what Sereginia looked like. Zinnia left the girls to themselves as she continued on for Professor Sycamore's Lab.

* * *

Serena looked around as she saw herself back in the small groove within herself. She noticed the sparkling lights falling all around her. She looked around wondering where the other her was. The last two times she had taken a look into herself she was greeted by whatever she or it was. "Perhaps this time I'll figure our better control of my powers?"

A scoff came from behind her. "Why do you think it's yours?" Serena turned around to see another her. The atmosphere around them seemed to shift over so much. The sparkling lights seemed to darken as they pass over this figure. "Maybe your not Sereginia have you ever thought about that?"

Serena wasn't amused by the other her's words. She had expected help with her problem not this. "Sereginia is apart of me."

Her counterpart held a finger up at this. "Yes apart of you," She rolled her eyes at her wording. She looked at her in the eyes. "So _Serena_ I have a question for you, what's the one thing in this world that you want?"

Serena was taken back by her questioning her. The strangest feeling seemed to come over her as she looked at this double of her. Something wasn't right. "What are you talking about?" Her words only brought a giggle to her.

The other Serena got close pressing her body against her as an uncomfortable feeling came over her. The other Serena whispered into her ear her voice soft and innocent, "You know, the mate you wanted? Ash is with you, your sleeping with him right now." The other her placed their hands on Serena's hips, "Yet your so fickle, you refuse to claim him as yours in the more, physical sense."

"We're not read-" Serena caught her off guard as she squeezed a certain body part on her front.

The double rolled her eyes at this. She didn't see it as that. "No your hesitant, or maybe you feel a little inadequate?" She giggled at this. "Look at you, you're cute with a chest size bigger then you should have at your age," She slapped Serena's butt much to her shock, "Oh and nice butt as well." The other Serena laughed at the blush on her face. "Be honest Ash would love to have you and you know it."

This certainly wasn't what Serena had in mind. She tried to push off this double of her but it felt like no matter how hard she tired, She just couldn't. "Let go it's not any of that." Serena looked at the double herself. Something was off about this, off about her. It felt more alive, more independent, and she felt rather unsettling. "Who are you?!"

The other just giggled at Serena as she wrapped her arms around her neck. That uncomfortable feeling didn't go away as the other gave her a dreamy look. "Oh Serena you wound me so, you can feel it do you?" She whispered into her ear, " I've been with you since the very beginning." She grabbed a whole of Serena's head as her eyes seem to shift into a golden color. "You're stuck with me no matter what Sereginia." Serena was about to ask about what she meant. When she to her shock brought her head forward with her own.

* * *

Serena's eyes shot open in a freight as she shot up from her sleeping bag. The faint morning light flowed in from the tent as she sat there taking deep breaths. She shuddered as the effect of her dream hit her. ' _That wasn't a dream.'_

She could try to deny it. She could pretend that it was just a dream, but after last time she knew that wasn't a dream. So many questions entered her mind about all of this. Justy who was that, why did she feel so independent from her, and furthermore what did this mean? Fear started to grip her as her words echoed in her mind, ' _I've been with you since the very beginning.'_

She was pulled from her thoughts by Ash's voice. "Hey, Serena are you up?" She turned to him as Ash looked at her with concern on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just a bad dream." She looked away from him unsure about why she had done this. She didn't want to keep this from him but she was scared. She needed to see Yveltal, or even her father Zygarde about this. She had a feeling whatever it was perhaps they could answer it for her.

She could still clearly see the yellows eyes looking back at her. The last words echoing in her mind. ' _You're stuck with me no matter what Sereginia.'_

* * *

 **Before anyone feels mad about the tie. Keep in mind, type advantage, and experience with Mega Evolution was on Gardevoir's side. Plus she's been training with Charizard. Now then with that out of the way, yep Serena's got another problem with her powers, let it be known she still has more drawbacks likely inherited from her rebirth. What is it? Well, you'll have to read and see.**

 **Now time for the questions, also remember you can ask them if you have one ok.**

 **Ri2- As explained during the Sinnoh League the Unova Champion Alder had stepped down (he didn't like being champion for his own personal reasons) and the league is undergoing independent reforms.**

 **saptershiban2003- Well no I am set on Serena and Ash being Noibats parents, but as you have read I think you already get what's been implied.**

 **Now that's all for today focus. I'll cya next time and remember to have a great day!**


	43. Chapter 41

**Sorry about the length. I'm hitting a small creative fank. Also, life is changing far more than I'm used too as of late. Whatever I hope with what I have you'll be happy.**

 **Not then time to get started. A special thanks to** **knight7572, Amourshiper35, bankerrtx01, Ri2, saptarshiban2003, Guest, LorekeeperSam, SuddenGenreShift for their reviews. A thanks to everyone who have supported the story via reading, favorites and follows. On with the shoow!**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak. I don't own anything. Probably for the best too.**

* * *

Coumarine City, home to one of the busiest ports in all of Kalos. Because of this it also served as a tourist spot for people looking to get a glimpse of what Kalos had to offer. Ash looked all around noticed the abundance of shops, and restaurants. "You know I'm surprised they don't have a mall." Serena, Anabel, and Braixen all giggled at this causing him to turn his attention to them, "What's so funny?"

Serena motioned all around them, the shops, the narrow streets, the people and Pokemon all buzzing around the shops. "Ash this _is_ a mall." Serena saw his confused look at this declaration. Serena decided to explain. "It's an outdoor mall center Coumarine City has one of the largest in the world."

Pikachu looked around the area. He had found it strange that there weren't any roads and most people were just walking around. " _You know I feel silly for not figuring it out myself."_

Serena had a smile suppressing a giggle. Like trainer like Pokemon it seemed. She noticed Audino looked at one of the fruit stands with Gardevoir next to her. " _Could you see if they have any Sitrus Berries?"_

Gardevoir relayed Audino's words to the vendor via Telepathy. The vendor shook his head at her question. "I'm sorry but we're all out."

Audino gave the vendor a nod as she and Gardevoir returned to the group. "I take it we're running out of Sitrus Berries?" Audino gave her a nod. The group's chief had taken a look yesterday on their supply and found that they didn't have any more with them. "Well give us a list of what we'll need and I'll be sure We get it before we leave."

" _Alright then,"_ Audino already had a few things they were going to need in mind. They were also going to need to get some Pokemon Food for either Dragon or Flying types. Now that Audino had thought about it she did want to try a dish using cinnamon spices and an Oran Berry. ' _Maybe I could try an Alolan dish?'_ She didn't see any shops with the ingredients necessary around here but who knows shipments constantly came into the port.

As they continued their walk down the open mall Serena passed as a girl around her age race passed them. ' _Wait was she wearing a charm that looked like…'_ She shook her head. She was probably just seeing things that weren't there.

* * *

Sceptile appeared out in a flash. He looked and saw Gardevoir handing her Mega Stone back to Serena for safekeeping. The Forest Pokemon then noticed the Pokemon Center and the city around them. " _So this is Coumarine City I take it?"_ The nod Ash gave him answered that. Gardevoir walked up to him as Sceptile braced himself. " _I'm still not used to teleporting alright."_

Gardevoir gave him a comforting smile. She placed her hand on his shoulder. " _Don't worry it should only last a second at most."_ Sceptile was only a little comfort from her words.

In a flash the two of them disappeared, having gone halfway around the world. Ash held on to Sceptile's pokeball as the group walked into the Pokemon Center. At the front, they were greeted by the Nurse Joy with a smile. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center," She looked at both Anabel and Serena, "Are one of you here for the Coumarine Showcase?"

While Serena did give the nurse a nod she curious as to why she would ask it. "Yes, I'm looking to take part in it."

"Oh, if that's the case the date for it has been pushed back a little bit." The Nurse could see that Serena's expression change to one of confusion. "Its just do to some minor repair work the Showcase is only being pushed back a day that's all."

That was a relieve to hear though that did mean they had to stay in Coumarine for an extra day. At least there were a few things they could do while in Coumarine City. Walking to the call booths Ash hit in Oak's Phone number before reminding himself about the time difference. To his surprise, the phone was answered and not by the Professor, "Yo, Ash didn't expect for you to be calling at this hour." On the other side, much to Ash's surprise was Gary. "Though knowing that you're in Kalos I shouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about the time difference for a moment." Ash felt like a bit of an idiot for this. Pushing his minor mistake aside he looked at his old rival with a question in mind, "So I take it you're helping Professor Oak?"

"Well, that and I'm also learning under grandpa," While his grandpa didn't look it he was starting to show problems with his age. With this in mind, Gary had figured that he could help out and learn what his grandfather discovered over his long years, "So I take it you're looking to switch out Sceptile?"

Ash held up Sceptile's pokeball. "Kinda Sceptile left with Gardevoir to train with Charizard, so I'm looking to switch out his pokeball."

Gary looked at the unconventional request. It wasn't impossible to do but he hadn't really seen it. "Alright," He then remembered something Ash would like to know. "Oh and by the way when we checked up on your Pokemon it seemed another one of them had just broken the four move limit."

"Really?" Amazement was plastered all over Ash's face. Images of just who it could be flashed through his mind for a few moments before he decided to ask, "Who is it?"

"Well, it isn't Garchomp if that was who you're thinking." Gary shook his head at his little joke. Despite not being able to understand Pokemon himself, he did have a Psychic-type who could talk to him via telepathy. They learned that Garchomp had been pushing himself all to break the four move limit. "It's Gliscor he seemed surprised to learn he had broken the move limit."

Pikachu could relate to Gliscor's surprise. He didn't even learn he had broken the limited until he did a mental check one day. As for Garchomp, Pikachu had a feeling that he was pushing himself for no real reason. Given how vague and unpredictable the whole process was all he could be doing was nothing but hurting himself. ' _Of course, once he does then he can train to learn more moves.'_

Ash held onto Sceptile's pokeball as he had finally made up his mind on who he was going to switch it out with. He had been thinking about it for the last few days, and Gary's words had just made his decision.

* * *

Luthor looked over all that the information the King of Kalos had given them. A modern-day map of Kalos with known spots of were Team Flare had attacked was sitting next to an ancient map of the kingdom. "You know most of these locations are featured in art, and local stories." Luthor turned to Look with a smug look, "So looks like my idea of checking the regions art for clues wasn't a bad idea after all."

Looker didn't respond to him. He didn't want to entertain the man's idea that art could tell you about your enemy. Even though it seemed that he was right, Looker just didn't like the guy. Instead, he turned to the third member of the group. "Red what do you think?"

Kay looked at all of this thinking about what they should do. The obvious one was to ambush Team Flare outright when they tried to remove another piece of the Ultimate Weapon. He looked up to Looker and Luther. "I believe we should take the King's offer and attend the party."

Both of them looked at him surprised, Luther less so then Looker. Looker had expected him to choose something more along the action lines. After all, he had a reputation for getting into life-threatening situations. To be fair some of those were when he was technically off duty, but still, others were when he was on. "Any particular reason why Red?"

"It's too obvious." Looker looked at him confused on what he meant. Red took the map and were Team Flare had hit and pointed at a location almost at random, "Furthermore their last confirmed sighting seemly didn't have anything to do with the Ultimate Weapon."

The sighting he was talking about, the place where several grunts and their Pokemon had been slaughtered. It was an irregularity that was to be sure. Even Luther didn't seem to fully understand why and understanding others through unconventional means was his specialty. "So, why do you think we should go with the King's offer?" The former Team Rocket Admin was curious for the former champion's reasons.

He crossed his arms as he looked at the two of them, "We didn't have any idea about the Ultimate Weapon right?" He wanted to make sure before he continued, "Now all of Kalos knews it solely as a legend correct?" He pulled out the King's seal to finally get his point across. "Simply put the only possible way the Weapons locations should be known is if someone was related to the King himself."

"Hmm well, we can check off the King off the list." Looker doubt that it was Charles himself. After all, it didn't make sense to meet with the three of them if he was the leader of Team Flare, "It also can't be Lysandre."

Given the attack on Lysandre Labs, it seemed to them that Lysandre wasn't apart of Team Flare. Though given recent events Luther wasn't so sure. The Devon Corporation scandal just smelled rather fishy to him. It wasn't that he didn't think Devon hadn't done what the leak had said they did, no what caught his attention was how quick Lysandre was to jump at taking Devon over.

While he thought about this both Looker and Kay had narrowed the possible suspects down to one possibility. Senator Harold the middle brother. "Harold could very well be apart of Team Flare." Seeing how the Senator will be at the event it made sense for them to go there as well.

* * *

Ash stood out in the middle the Pokemon Center's field with his Kalos Team standing before him. Frogadier turned to Mawile a questioning look on his face. They knew they were out to greet the Pokemon that would be traveling, and training with them for a time. " _So do you know who he switched in for Sceptile?"_ Mawile shook her head.

" _I didn't catch who he picked,"_ She turned to Pikachu wondering if Ash's closest friend knew. " _So I take it that you know who it is?"_

To everyone's surprise, Pikachu shook his head. The electric rodent wasn't paying that much attention when that happened. He was doing other things when Ash switched out Sceptile's pokeball. " _If I had to take a guess maybe it's Gliscor?"_

Fletchinder landed next to the group as she looked around. " _I've seen Gliscor's before, they aren't very common in the wild from what I recall."_ Pokemon that required an item to evolve were rare to find in the wild. It wasn't impossible as Mismagius was one herself. The rarity was due to how hard it was to find the object needed. " _So is there anything we need to know about him?"_

Pikachu was about to speak when Ash spoke up stopping the conversation between them. "Alright everyone I want you to say hello," He tossed the pokeball upwards. The ball burst opened as a white flash covered the ground in front of them. When it faded away the group could see that it definitely wasn't Gliscor. "Everyone this is Garchomp."

Garchomp let out a roar before he looked at the group in front of him. His eyes landed on Mawile as he suddenly just flashbacks of Togekiss. He shuddered for a brief moment before looking at the others. " _S you're all Ash's Kalos Team?"_

Mismagius floated over to him with her head raised. " _I'm technically on both Serena and Ash's teams."_ Garchomp gave her a nod.

Serena walked over with the egg and incubator in hand. A smile on her face at seeing him again. "Garchomp I hope you've been doing well." Serena looked as Garchomp's face was covered in stunned surprise. "Is something wrong?"

He didn't make a move as he stares at the egg. He had learned from Meganium about Serena being part Pokemon. The Grass-type was rather talkative about it. Seeing the egg in her arms caused him to freeze up. Finally, after a full minute has passed he looked over to Ash, " _You two have gotten busy haven't you?"_

Ash's face grew redder than a tomato at the implication. "We haven't done anything like that!" He glared at Garchomp while his eye twitched in annoyance at this. Serena blushed deeply at this as she looked down at the egg in her arms. Ash turned to Pikachu with a glare as he saw him almost about to giggle. "Don't you dare."

Pikachu stopped himself as he tried to appear innocent. Garchomp raised an eyebrow at this. Serena caught his attention as she spoke, "This isn't mine," She held it close to her. "Its mother had chosen to abandon it, me and Ash are going to take care of it now instead."

" _So you're adopting?"_ Serena wasn't all that affected by this. It was after all the truth. She turned over to Popplio who was with Audino. Garchomp followed and remembered that Serena had already had an adopted child before. " _I totally forgot about Popplio."_ Garchomp noticed Anabel with the others and asked Serena, " _She's with the two of you right? She knew you can talk to Pokemon?"_

Anabel rolled her eyes at the Dragon-type. "Either through telepathy or not I can understand what you are saying." Anabel walked up to Garchomp with her hand out as she introduced herself. "I'm Anabel."

Garchomp stared at her for a moment having heard about many of Ash's past challenges, one of them being against the Frontier Brain Anabel. " _You won't happen to be a Frontier Brain?"_ Anabel nodded her head causing Garchomp to look surprised at this.

"Hey, Garchomp it's great catching up but mind if we have a talk?" Garchomp turned to his trainer as Ash looked at him. He crossed his arms as he stared into Garchomp's eyes. "Gary told me you are pushing yourself, training to break the four move limit."

Garchomp let out a low sigh as he suspected what this was going to be about. His drive to train was criticized by many of the others. Torterra even pointed out how that simple training wasn't going to break the limit. " _What else can I do?"_

His question was one that formed the paradox of this. Doing nothing might mean he'll never break the limit. However, it could also mean he does. This didn't sit well with Garchomp. Ever since he mastered Draco Meteor he seemed to be pushing forever forward. First evolving into Gabite after successful performing it, then evolving into Garchomp after fighting a Legendary Pokemon. The next wall seemed to be the four move limit. No matter what he did, however, the limit was still there.

Ash placed a hand on his shoulder. He shot him a smile, "Hey no worries we'll figure this out don't you worry." Garchomp looked at his trainer a smile forming on his face. Garchomp then hit his trainer's head playfully much to his annoyance. "Garchomp seriously let me go!"

The Kalos team watched this unfold. Goomy turned to Pikachu just as confused as the rest of them. " _Is Garchomp trying to eat Ash?"_

Pikachu had a small laugh at this. He once asked Garchomp why he did when he was a Gible. He was surprised to hear the reason. " _It's actually a sign of affection, Garchomp sees Ash as a battle brother."_ Goomy predictably didn't know what that meant. Pikachu decided to explain, " _Basically it's something the Garchomp line has, its something like a mix of friendship and being apart of the family."_

Ash having pulled Garchomp off looked at him having overheard Pikachu. That was the reason Garchomp still bit him. "Wait, you see me as a battle brother?" Garchomp gave him a smile. After helping him with his life's dream it felt like the least Ash returned the smile with his own.

* * *

Z2 was close he could feel it. Sereginia, Ash, and a new traveling friend were already in Coumarine City, one of the cells had shown him that much. His father Yveltal was also heading in the area. If he could make it to just one of them he believed they could warn the other and foil Team Flare. "Salamence Flamethrower!" He stopped his hops as a stream of fire burned the ground in front of him. The Z-Core turned around spying a Salamence flying overhead and with a person, he thought was dead. "Z2 I take it?"

" _Hunter J."_ His fellow Z-Core had believed her dead after. The Pokemon Hunter was someone he had always wanted to put down. Yet she was always lucky to never cross his path. Until today it seemed. " _I'll make this quick!"_

Z2 glowed as multiple Zygarde cells flew too him. In a green flash Zygarde, fifty percent stared down the Pokemon Hunter. A Dragon Pulse was fired right at Salamence and J. Salamence flew out of the way at the last minute. J held her artificial arm up as the Key Stone within it began to glow. "I expected nothing else." Around Salamence's neck, the Mega Stone Team Flare had provided them lite up as 'body started to change. His wings fused together becoming a long crescent shape. His legs shorted becoming more streamlined. With the glow fading J wasted no time for their counterattack, "Dragon Pulse now!"

Salamence let loose his own Dragon Pulse which hit Zygarde in what constituted as his shoulder. Zygarde didn't seem all that hurt. If anything the attack only seemed to piss him off more. He let out an ear shattering scream as he used Hyper Voice. This time it hit Salamence almost knocking J off of him. "Use Hyper Beam!"

Salamence let out a Hyper Beam that was tinted a light blue in color. Thanks to its new ability the typing of Hyper Beam had been changed to a Flying type as well as making it more powerful than before. It managed to hit Zygarde in the face causing the Order Pokemon to yell in annoyance. " _Ok, not I'm mad!"_ He readied a Dragon Pulse attack to fire before another Dragon Pulse hit him in the side along with several Dark Pulses.

He turned down as several Team Plasma agents joined the fray. Giving order their Pokemon all attack again. Zygarde aimed his Dragon Pulse at them before another Hyper Beam hit him in the face. "Everyone!" Riding on top of his partner, a Shiny Gyarados Lysandre turned as much of Team Flare began to move out encircling Zygarde. "Attack now!"

Zygarde's eyes locked on to him. Despite the slowly growing pain from the attacks he couldn't pull himself from looking away. ' _Seteginia's human father?'_ He couldn't believe this. Yet it made complete sense. The Ultimate Weapon's resting places were known only by the royal family of Kalos. Zygarde was going to kill him. " _YOU MONSTER!"_ He fired a Dragon Pulse hitting Gyarados head knocking both him back and sending Lysandre flying.

He was stopped from hitting the ground as a psychic hold. "Great work Malamar." Xerosic gave his old partner a praise for saving Lysandre from his gave Xerosic a nod before putting Lysandre down in front of them. "Sir I sent word my new device should be here soon."

Lysandre gave his old friend a back to the fight with Zygarde Lysandre looked as Gyarados pulled himself back up. "Can you still fight old friend?" Gyarados gave him a nod as the shiny Pokemon looked at Zygarde with the anger made famous of his kind. "Very well then." Lysandre tapped his Key Stone edged ring as lights shot out of it. They only had to delay Zygarde until Xerosic's device got here.

* * *

Serena found herself back in the groove again. Before she could ask what was going on arms wrapped around her body from behind and gripped her chest. "Oh, Sereginia I see you haven't told Ash about me," Serena heard the voice of the other before she whispered into her ear a seductive tone on her voice, "I didn't know you were greedy wanting me for yourself."

Serena blushed as she tried to remove her counterparts arms off of her. After some effort, she managed to pull them off of her and turned to face her. She needed to know what this thing was, "Who are you?"

The other her giggled as she pressed herself against her. "Sereginia you almost wound me," She wrapped her arms around her, "How about this I'll answer Your question if you answer one of mine ok?"

She was hesitant to go through with this. This other of her was making her uncomfortable with her actions alone. Yet she needed to know just what she was. "Fine what is your question?"

The other Serena thought about it for a split second before answering. "Do you still believe you can have your little fantasy with Ash?" She tilted her head in confusion before clarifying which she meant, "You know the one with just the two of you, a nice house, and kids."

She knew that fantasy oh so well. In fact, Serena had it as really her oldest dream for her life. She as Ash's loving wife, the two of them living together, and with kids aiming to be like their father. After everything that had happened as of late, however, that dream seemed almost impossible. "I don't know." Serena shook her head at this. She'll have time for this later. "Alright, I answered your question now me who you are!"

The other Serena looked at her in the eyes before whispering in her ears, "I'm Sereginia."

Her answer only made Serena irritated. "That doesn't explain anything!" She pushed the double off of her as she glared. "How can you be Sereginia if I'm Seregina?"

The double rolled her eyes at her. The double pointed at Serena, "You're Sereginia X." She then pointed to herself. "I'm Sereginia Y."

"Sereginia Y?" Serena was given a wink from her double.

"Yeah you can call me Y," Serena couldn't believe this and yet she did. She was uncomfortable with the implications of having a split personality. She shuddered as another thought past over her. Y pouted at this. "You're uncomfortable with me?"

Silence filled the area between the two of them for a few seconds. Serena looked at her other finally breaking the silence. "Well, you do keep throwing yourself on me." That was putting it mildly for her.

Y walked up to her with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm so sorry I just can't help how I feel about you." She wrapped her arms around her. "Better to have the light and Darkness be together than apart."

Her words caused Serena to feel slightly panicked. "Wait, light and darkness?" Y looked at her face before blinking and realizing she didn't know.

"You're the light side, I'm the dark side." She pulled Serena closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry I'm not evil, Dark doesn't necessarily mean evil."

Her words were a small comfort. Serena tried to pull back as Y brought her into a kiss. As soon as their lips meet she tied everything to pull her off. Finally, she seemed to disappear before her eyes. Serena let out a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes at this feeling disgusted by all of this. Meeting another side of her was bad enough. Having that side do what she did to her was worse. "I can't wait to wake up."

* * *

Serena sat up on her bed her face filled with confusion. She moved her hands over body, her arms, legs, and head. She looked at the pajamas she was wearing. "I'm in control?" She pulled herself out of the bed and looked at the covered window seeing her reflection. Serena looked at herself in disbelief before joy filled her. "I'm actually out?"

A knock was heard on the door as Ash's voice spoke on the other side. "Serena are you up?"

She turned to the door as she quickly formed a reply. "Yes, I'll be done in a moment." She turned back as she realized that this wasn't a dream. She was actually in control for once. She didn't know how it had happened. Maybe it was a one-time event or something she did. A smile formed on her face. ' _Ok I can do this I am Serena after all,'_ She licked her lips at all the things she could do. ' _Look out world Sereginia Y is in the driver's seat!'_

She giggled at all the fun she could finally have. First thing first was how she was going to hand this. She groaned at this realization almost wanting to cry. She was going to have to act like her other. She couldn't get to have her fun time with Ash. ' _So unfair, I would have made Ash so happy! Arceus, why is it that the one day I get control this happens!'_

Another individual raced through her mind, Anabel. the psychic could figure out something was wrong. If she did she could prove to ruin everything. How she could do that, She didn't know. A smile formed on her face. If needed she could always get rid of Anabel. "Or I could make her serve me."

* * *

 **This wasn't a sudden change by the way. I had thought of it all away back before the chapter 25 reveal. Plus Zygarde has literal split personalities. Serena very likely would inherit this as well. So say hello to Sereginia Y, the other side of Serena. Next Chapter a certain someone and his shiny lamb will be appearing, along with the return of one of Serena's Showcase rivals.**

 **Now seeing how there are no questions I guess I'll cya all later?Have a great day/night everyone.**


	44. Chapter 42

**Now real quick before we begin. The Serena in this chapter is Serena Y, the one before is Serena X (you know the last Chapter I had Sereginia X and Y). I know that was just a chapter ago, but I figure I remind in case people get confused. Alright, now that's cleared up let's get started.**

 **So the usual shout out to the reviewers. A thanks to** **saptarshiban2003, Amourshiper35, DeGraphics Literature, Ri2, and Guest. Also thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, and followed the story. You all know you give me a reason to continue.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is not owned by me. Its owned by Game Freak. So no need to sue please.**

* * *

Garchomp stared at Goomy, then at Mawile, and finally back at Goomy. His look of disbelief hasn't changed at all. " _You're kidding right?"_ Mawile shook her head. " _Ok, how is Goomy a Dragon-type?"_

Ash rolled his eyes as he watched the exchange. Garchomp was surprised to learn he wasn't the only dragon on the team. His eyes landed first on Krookodile, but after being informed that he was a ground dark type, Garchomp tired to look elsewhere. Eventually, Goomy revealed that he was the dragon. Ash pulled out the Pokedex and after some typing in holding it up for Garchomp to see. "This is Goomy's final evolved form."

Garchomp looked at the image on the screen. On it was a pudgy, bipedal looking Pokemon that had a much closer resemblance to a Dragon. He turned to Goomy finally understanding why he was a Dragon-type. " _I can see it now."_ Garchomp was now curious at what moves Goomy knew, " _So mind telling me what attacks you can do?"_

" _Rain Dance, Bind, Sludge Bomb, and Dragon Pulse."_ Goomy listed the four moves he knew to his fellow dragon. Goomy was actually thinking about taking part in the next gym battle. Learning two moves in such a short period of time had done wonders for his confidence. " _What about you?"_

" _I know Draco Meteor, Dragon Claw, Poison Jab, and Earthquake,"_ Garchomp answered back.

Ash watched the two continue their conversation with a smile. He went back to eating his breakfast as he thought about what he was going to do in his gym battle. Seeing how it was a Grass-type gym Fletchinder, Hawlucha, and even Frogadier would be the better choices. Though the gym leader had very likely figured ways to counter the Grass-type weaknesses.

On the far side of the room, Serena walked into the room the incubator in her hands. She looked around noticing that Anabel wasn't anywhere to be seen. A smirk formed on her face at this. She put a smile as she walked to Ash. "Morning Ash," She had to push back her urge to throw herself at him, "Are you thinking about your gym battle?"

Ash gave her a nod. "Yep I think I'll have Fletchinder, Goomy, and Frogadier take part in it." Of course, that was if the battle was the standard three on three that most gym battles. "Though if its something else I guess, I'll just adapt to it on the fly."

"Well if you want I'm sure Braixen could help you." Her calmness with this caught Ash's, and Braixen's attention almost immediately followed soon by everyone else's. This was rather unexpected of her. This was picked up by the girl in question who realized that this was out of character for her counterpart. She had to come up with an excuse fast. "I mean we do share a trainer ID so maybe we should think about acting like you know an actual trainer couple?"

She had a light blush of embarrassment before wanting to yell at this. Lucky for her a distraction was made to pull everyone's attention from this. "Serena you're up." Anabel walked in with bags in her arms. She turned to Audino, "The store didn't have any Dragon-type Pokemon food, apparently something got into the store and ate all of it."

" _Wait something ate all of it?"_ Mismagius questioned floating over to Ash and Serena, " _You don't think that there's a Pokemon hiding in the city that no one knows about?"_

Ash had a nod as that was actually what he was thinking. Serena was thankful that it seemed that everyone had forgotten about her. She looked at Anabel who didn't seem to notice anything different about her. "Do you think we should take a look?" Serena asked, hoping that the group would continue to focus on this.

Mismagius floated over to her head tilted to the side. " _Mind if I come along if they are hiding I can find them."_

"Sure," Serena gave her a smile. A thought crossed her mind. With this, she could possibly get some fun time with Ash, or possibly lead him into it. "Ash do you want to help?" Serena voice almost slipped into a sultry tone. She managed to catch herself before she gave her thoughts away. ' _Arceus, acting like my other self is too hard!'_

Her lust and frustration were being picked up Anabel. The psychic tried to push her powers from this. She was certain that Serena's emotions were having an effect on her. She didn't know for sure but being a legendary was the reason for it. ' _Something felt strange though,'_ Her presence felt off. Her emotions seemed almost wrapped by something about her. ' _I need to keep my eye on her.'_

* * *

The shopkeeper sighed as he tossed the remains of the food in the trash. The past few days it seemed that something was breaking into shops and taking food. The local officers weren't much help with this sort of thing. He turned his head as the bell of the door ranged. "Welcome to the shop sorry about the mess."

Serena looked around the food store noticing the bags that had been ripped open by something. Anabel walked up to the shopkeeper as she looked at the trash, "Sir you wouldn't mind us looking around to find who did this?"

The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow but just shrugged. If these kids figured they could do a better job then the Coumarine Police, he didn't mind. It didn't matter as the officers seemed useless to him as is. "Sure knock yourselves out."

Mismagius floated over to the wall next to the food and seemed to be focusing on something. The three humans, Mawile and Pikachu watched as she phased right through the wall. "Wait she can do that?" Ash had seen Ghost-type do several crazy things before. Yet it wasn't considered universal amongst them.

"Some Ghost-types can learn to do such things," Anabel was a bit surprised that Mismagius had learned how to do something like this. "I didn't expect her to know it personally but if she had a teacher and is able too then it shouldn't be impossible."

Mismagius phased back through the wall with her head turned to it. " _Ok I checked the small alleyway behind the store I don't think they got in through a hole."_ She turned back to the group and noticed the amazed looks on their faces. " _Did I do something?"_

Pikachu shook his head. " _No it's just we're surprised that you can phase right through walls is all."_ The electric rodent paused before a question formed on his mind. " _By the way where did you learn how to do that?"_

" _My mother's taught me how."_ She answered back remembering back to all They taught her. " _I still am working on making it a second nature,"_ She had an embarrassed blush at this. She kept running into walls when she started out. Uncle Rotom somehow recorded them on the old tv. " _I also know some magic spells."_

Mawile raised her hand at this, " _Magic as in those tricks magicians use, or actual magic?"_

Mismagius gave her a wink and a smile, " _The real deal."_ Ash thought back to the time he was turned into a Pikachu. He could remember that so well because of how crazy it was. Honestly besides that most of his dealings with the more supernatural seemed to be because of Ghost-types. Finding out Mismagius knew real magic wasn't surprising to him. " _Sadly, most of it isn't what I can use."_ Mismagius let out a sigh at this.

Serena looked at Mismagius as the obvious answer came to mind. "You need arms down you?" She stopped as something she had to point out, "We're getting off track here, do you know of anywhere they might have come out from?" Mismagius shook her head. Serena let out a sigh but noticed an old storm drain on the floor near it. "Ash, hold our baby."

"Wait, what?" Ash didn't have much time to react to her choice of words. The incubator was placed in his arms while Serena looked at the drain. She easily pulled it off confirming her suspensions.

She looked at the two others. Mismagius looked at the drain with confusion. " _Wait why is there a storm drain in this building?"_

"Coumarine is built over a few older city plans," Serena answered the Ghost-type. Several of Kalos' older cities had things like this within buildings. Basements that were paved over or storm drains in hallways. "You mind taking a look to see where it leads?"

Mismagius gave her a nod before focusing and phasing through the drain. When the tunnel finally opened up she looked around finding an old tunnel. A light was seen at the end of the tunnel as Mismagius noticed something in the water below she stopped as she reached the port noticing a mostly paved over opening. Mostly as a piece of it had broken off near the top.

The Magical Pokemon dodged as she felt something aimed at her. An Ice Beam nearly hit her as Mismagius turned to the source of it. Poking out of the water was a small Serpentine Pokemon with a light blue body and a white underbelly, and three pointed white fins on each side of its head. A small feminine voice came from it, " _You won't eat me!"_ A blue glow surrounded her as she raced right at Mismagius.

Mismagius rolled her eyes as the little Pokemon passed right through her. The attack was Extreme Speed a powerful attack, but it was a Normal-type attack. Being a Ghost-type the attack, of course, did nothing. Her opponent landed face first into the wall. " _I'm not going to eat you."_ The Pokemon groaned in response. ' _I think that was ok.'_

* * *

Several minutes later the trainers looked at the Pokemon Mismagius had found and managed to pull out of the tunnel. The Pokemon in question was about to attack them but stopped when she saw Mawile and instead just seemed to freeze up. " _You're not going to eat me are you?"_

Mawile shook her head at this. She didn't eat meat. She mostly ate roots, berries, and Fairy-type Pokemon food. Her mother did tell her that Zubat tasted nice though. " _I'm a vegetarian so no I'm not going to eat you."_

"So what is a Dratini doing taking food?" Serena asked curiously as to why the small Dragon-type would just do this.

Dratini looked away from the humans. " _I got caught in a storm and swept into the tunnel by the waves."_ She turned to the three humans with tears in her eyes. " _Please I was hungry, I'm sorry for taking the food."_ Dratini looked down at herself in self-pity. " _I don't get much food."_

Serena looked at the little Dragon Pokemon and couldn't help but smile. She just looked so cute. "Don't worry we won't." She pulled herself down and petted Dratini. "You know if you don't want to go hungry you could come with me." Serena pulled out a pokeball for her.

Dratini looked at the pokeball. She hadn't seen herself as a trainer Pokemon. Thinking about it over she did want to evolve, and it's kinda hard to do so when she's always hungry. Plus she looked rather nice. Dratini touched the pokeball and in a red light, she was sucked into it. The pokeball wiggle a bit before his sparkling, singling that Dratini was caught. Serena held the pokeball in her hand with a smile on her face. "Welcome to the family Dratini."

With this Serena had a Dragon-type of her own. She wondered how Dratini would react to learning of her status. ' _She'll either be terrified or maybe be grateful for being apart of my Team.'_ Serena could picture it now. A big Dragonite next to her and the rest of her little family. Her mind then had her sitting on Ash's lap.

She suppressed the urge to make her dreams a reality. Her feelings were not going unnoticed, however. Anabel could feel her lust bleeding from her. Pushing away the feelings were getting harder the closer she was with her. ' _Something is off with her.'_

* * *

Shauna walked along the streets of Coumarine City her mind split between two things. The first was the upcoming Pokemon Showcase being held in the city. The other was on a single girl. Shauna had seen her replay of her Shalour Showcase. ' _I wonder if Serena will be competing in the Coumarine showcase.'_ Her thoughts turned soar as she thought about him.

Shauna felt her anger swell up at what the boy was trying to take Serena away from her. Shauna despited him because of this. Her hands moved to the charm around her neck. Valerie came out about a new legendary which she seemed to be worshipping. Predictably some choose to get it in order to follow the celebrity, a few in the Showcase circuit thought that the famous fashion designer would give them an amazing dress. Shauna's reasons for it was probably the strangest. It reminded her of Serena for some odd reason.

Finally, she came to the Pokemon Center. Walking in she stopped as she noticed several of Serena's Pokemon already in the center. She looked around and to her joy, she spotted Serena with a Dratini next to her. ' _She's by herself. Did that mean she dumped that idiot?'_

Her hopes were dashed however when she saw the boy walking up to her. Shauna shot him a death glare before she was brought out of it by someone else. "Do I want to ask?" She turned around as she saw a violet-haired girl looking at her.

Shauna almost felt like she knew her from somewhere. Maybe it was Trainers Digest or something like it. "What?"

Anabel shook her head at this. On the side, Ash finally noticed that Anabel was talking to someone. He had mix feelings as he saw just who it was. Serena turned looking at where his attention had been acquired. "Shauna."

She got up to great her. Shauna turned around and with it, Serena's eyes immediately landed on the charm around her neck. A familiar symbol to the honey-haired hybrid. After all, it was apart of her Pokemon form. "Where did you get that?" Serena pointed at the charm as both Anabel and Ash noticed it.

Shauna looked at the charm around her neck wondering how Serena hadn't heard. Though it was probably because she was traveling and didn't hear about it. "Valerie made this," She explained holding the charm for them to see, "She says that it's of her new patron Sereginia."

While everyone looked at it with confusion on how Valerie had learned of it. Serena, however, was holding back her joy at this. She had a cult of her own. So many thoughts started to flood her mind at what she could do with this. Sadly her fantasies about what they could do with them had to be pushed back. Her counterpart wouldn't react like that.

"How does she know Sereginia exists?" Happiness at having a small band of loyal followers aside. She did want to know how Valerie figured out about her. Unless of course, another gym leader who she was thinking about had a hand in it.

Shauna started to think about were Valerie said she heard about Sereginia. The brunette remembered Valerie talking about someone. Someone who told her yet she tried to recall who it was. Finally, it hit her after a few moments, "Olympia the gym leader of Anistar City." That explained why Valerie had learned about her. Olympia was a psychic who could see the future. "Ok is there something I don't know about?"

Shauna looked at the three of them. Something felt rather suspicious if you ask her. Dratini turned to Braixen with a questioning look. " _Who is Sereginia?"_

Braixen turned to the newest member of their team and family. The Fox Pokemon pointed to the honey-haired girl in front of them. After all, if she was going to be traveling with them she had to know. " _Serena is Sereginia."_

Dratini looked at her new trainer and then back at Braixen. She didn't look anything like a Pokemon. " _Are you messing with me?"_

Pikachu turned to the small Dragon Pokemon. He didn't blame her for not believing it. " _Look I know it's crazy,"_ Pikachu was started to wonder about what counted as crazy for him. Maybe meeting Lord Arceus in person. Though at this point even that didn't seem unreasonable. " _She is a legendary Pokemon, we literally meet Lady Xerneas who confirmed that she was her granddaughter."_

Dratini looked as his serious expression. It finally dawned on her that they were not kidding. She looked at Serena as the full weight o what was going on hit her. So many thoughts passed through her head. " _Should… Should I call her Lady Sereginia?"_

Braixen waved a hand at this. " _Not unless you don't want Popplio calling you auntie, or call me Lady Braixen or something like that."_ Braixen gave Dratini a smile. " _We're more of a family anyway so there is no need for it, plus Serena just found out about her being Sereginia not too long ago."_

The trio of trainers were grateful for the fact that no one but them could understand what the Pokemon were saying. Simply telling everyone that Serena was a one of a kind Legendary Pokemon had a lot of problems. Poachers, criminals groups looking for power, and now the possibility of a host of worshippers? ' _Ok, probably not that last one.'_ Serena had fun plans for that. Assuming she could get control again. "Oh, you see." Serena thought of an excuse, "We meet Sereginia."

Her two companions looked at her after hearing her choice. Shauna, however, seemed amazed to hear this. Her mind didn't register the other two. All that mattered to her was that Serena had seen Sereginia. "You have?" Her expression was almost dreamy.

Serena raised an eyebrow. The honey-haired girl looked at her actions and soon a realization hit her. Shauna was attracted to her. ' _Oh Arceus this is almost like being given a birthday gift.'_ She was tempted to change into Sereginia and make Shauna faint. However thinking back to it. When her counterpart met her at the showcase exhibition she noticed how she and Ash acted. ' _She hates Ash'_

That just wouldn't do for her. Ash was her boyfriend, her champion, and hopefully her lover. Shauna disliking him wasn't going to do for her. ' _Perhaps I can train that out of her?'_ Serena had so many thoughts about this. "Yes, we did you should have seen her she was so amazing and beautiful." She had a smile at her self-praise.

Braixen raised an eyebrow at this. She had known Serena for years. Not once had she talk about herself like this. Call it a hunch but something felt off about her sister. ' _It's probably nothing.'_ She tried to reassure herself. This was still her there was no reason to be worried. ' _I hope.'_

Shauna just continued to look at her with admiration. Anabel turned her head over to Ash feeling bits of jealousy wash over from him. She couldn't believe it. Ash was actually jealous of this girl. That didn't make any sense. ' _Unless she's also in love with Serena,'_ Anabel focused on Shauna and her eyes went wide as a blush formed on her face. ' _Oh, my she is smitten.'_

"So amazing, I wish I could see Lady Sereginia!" Serena was oh so tempted to show her. Maybe she could use it to wrap her around her finger. However, instead, she decided to do something else.

"Hey, Ash how about Goomy and Dratini have a battle?" Dratini and Ash turned to her surprised by this.

Dratini turned to Pikachu with a question on her mind. " _If you don't mind me asking, who is Goomy?"_

* * *

At the docks, the latest round of ships disembarked their cargo. Shipments for the rest of the region passed by in crates loaded up by the dock workers. The Alakazam Captain finished signing a form with the foreman so their cargo was accounted for. He turned as his crew began unloading the ship. All save for their temporary member.

Tobias just held his cloak over his head as he left the docks as fast as he could. He didn't want to stay in a place where ships from across the world docked. He had other things to do. Now that he was in Kalos he had to track down the two trainers who stopped him. He was going to make them pay.

He stopped himself as he saw a Shiny Flaaffy with someone Tobias recognized from the Sinnoh League. He immediately hid behind a wall. If he had caught sight of him he was screwed. His targets would hear about him being in the region and with that, he'll never get the drop on them. ' _If he has seen me.'_ He held onto Weavile's pokeball. ' _He dies.'_

He poked his head over the corner. Paul looked at the Mega Stone he had finally got his hands on. Flaaffy was excited to finally evolve so they could test it out. Flaaffy pulled on his outfit as she pointed at the ice cream vendor. "Flaaffy."

Paul looked at the Ice Cream vendor before shrugging. Given they had nothing else to do he figured they could have a treat. "Hey!" He called out getting the vendor to wake up from his nap. "Two ice cream cones please."

The vendor paused looking at them before realizing what he asked. "Oh, coming right up." He reached into his cart and handed both Paul, and Flaaffy each an ice cream cone.

Tobias turned away placing Weavile's pokeball back on his belt. It seemed that Paul hadn't seen him. Tobias took his leave making sure not to cross his line of sight. The longer he stayed in the city the more he ran the risk of being spotted. As he continued his race through the city he passed by the Pokemon Center. He stopped as he looked out and saw them.

Standing out in the small Pokemon Center field Ash was practicing against Serena. In front of them, Goomy and Dratini looked at one another. The Dragon Pokemon looked at her opponent in confusion. " _How are you a Dragon-type?"_

Goomy rolled his eyes. He was going to have to get used to this it seems. At least until he fully evolved that is. After being shown what he was going to evolve into Goomy was starting to see it as something he could achieve if he put his mind to it. " _I just am a Dragon-type."_

Serena gave Ash a smile, "Well Ash, do you want the first move?"

"Nah, how about you both take it." Ash offered her with a smile. Seeing how this was more of a training battle, Anabel and Shauna just watched from the sidelines.

Serena gave him a nod. She looked at Dratini who gave her a nod. "Alright Ash, you asked for it." Serena held her hand out as she gave the first attack order, "Dratini use, Thunder Wave!"

From Dratini's mouth, several rings of electric energy was sent right for Goomy. As they hit him a mini sphere of static energy formed around him. When it was done sparks started to jump off his body as Goomy was now paralyzed. "Goomy quick use Rain Dance!"

Despite the status effect that was affecting him, Goomy yelled out using the move. Overhead a small rain cloud formed and as seen as the first drops hit him Goomy felt much better. The paralysis disappearing as Hydration took effect. "Dratini use Ice Beam!"

From Dratini's mouth, several bolts of freezing energy was sent right for Goomy. "Counter with Dragon Pulse!" A blast of mystical energy left Goomy's mouth and slammed into the Ice Beam in the space between them both. A small back and forth happened for a second before the attacks finally canceled each other out. "Use Sludge Bomb!"

Goomy threw up a ball of poisonous sludge right at Dratini. "Dratini jump up!" Dratini managed to use its long body to launch herself into the air. The sludge bomb passing just under her. "Now use Twister!" Dratini's body glowed a tornado forming around her before being aimed right for Goomy.

"Use Bide!" Goomy endured the attack wincing in pain. The Twister finally ceased as Goomy continued to lay there.

"Use Extreme Speed!" Dratini's body glowed light blue before she nearly disappeared completely from eyesight. The Dragon Pokemon crashed into Goomy knocking him back with a yelp of pain.

A red glow surrounded Goomy. He opened his mouth as a white beam was fired hitting Dratini head on. Dratini was tossed almost to Serena's feet from the force of the attack. Goomy let out heavy breaths at this having never had that much of an actual battle before. " _I'm not done yet."_ Dratini pulled herself up as she looked at Goomy.

Goomy looked at her having finally caught his breath. A smile had formed on his face. " _Neither am I!"_

A glow surrounded both of them to the surprise of their trainers. In the glow Dratini's body lengthened, the fins on her head became more wing-shaped, an orb formed just under her neck with two near the tip of her tail. Goomy's body enlarged, a neck forming from his body as a pseudo-snail shell, his horns grew longer, and finally, two stubby arms formed in front of him.

The glow ceased as they both finished evolving. Ash and Serena both pulled their pokedexes out. Serena's was first. "Dragonair, The Dragon has the ability to manipulate the elements as it wishes."

Ash's pokedex was next. "Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokémon. Its four horns function as a highly sensitive radar system, picking up many different scents and noises."

" _I can't see,"_ Sliggoo commented as he was suddenly bombarded with the sudden feeling of knowing where everyone was. However, as he had commented he couldn't see where they were. " _Is this normal?"_

Tobias walked away from his hiding spot. Attacking them in Coumarine City was too risky. If he did this now he'll have a lot of people to deal with. No, he was going to have to wait until they get far from civilization. It was frustrating that he had to let them just walk away, for now.

* * *

Z1 looked as the door opened. Xerosic with visible bruises on his face. Z1 eye widened as he saw the cage in his hands. Laying on it was his counterpart unconscious. A whirlwind of emotions passed through his mind. First was a concern for him, then anger at what they had done to him, and finally despair. With him captured it felt like no one could stop Team Flare.

Xerosic placed the cage down next to the other Z-Core as he winked from the pain in his side. He was going to be sore for the next few weeks. The battle to capture Z2 wasn't an easy one. Already a few of the dead were being buried. Yet his device worked and thanks to it Z2 was finally captured. "Now you both play nice."

Xerosic turned and left them to themselves as he walked out to find Lysandre waiting for him. With both Zygarde Cores captured it now seemed nothing was going to stand in their way. Nothing except for one Pokemon named Sereginia. "That's one problem down."

"Yes, now about our next target." Xerosic had toyed with the idea of using Zygarde to locate Sereginia. One problem with that was the possibility that doing so wouldn't work. In the last few days, another possibility opened up. Sereginia seemed to have gotten worshippers. The gym leader Valerie becoming her first devotee.

Another problem opened up with this, however. Valerie was told about her from Olympia. This just meant that looking at Sereginia's cult for clues was pointless. Unless one of them meets Sereginia then they were nothing but another group of worshippers. "Perhaps we can try to look for Primal Energy?" Lysandre proposed having thought it over. "If it's the essence of her being like Zygarde, and other Legendaries then we should be able to locate her."

A smile formed on Xerosic face. He hadn't thought about that though it shouldn't be that hard. The stone they had coming in from the Devon Corporation buy out would be useful with that. He did wonder what made Sereginia different from her father. Maybe even discover how Legendaries have families. "I'll get to work on it when I can."

Lysandre gave him a nod before walking out. He spotted AZ just sitting in his ceil without having moved. As he moved past AZ spoke, "You're not going to like it when you find her." Lysandre turned as AZ stood up from his bed.

"Why is that?" Lysandre didn't think she would be as deadly as her father. AZ started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

AZ looked at the leader of Team Flare square in the eyes. It seemed that he didn't know just who he was cashing after. AZ had just figured it out himself after his latest dream. Dream of a girl. "You'll see Lysandre." He turned away leaving Lysandre to think about this.

* * *

The sun's rays gently tickled her face as Serena awoke. She looked around expecting to awake in the groove within herself. Instead, she was in the Pokemon Center bed. She pulled herself up making sure she was as she went to bed. "I'm in my underwear." She had gone to bed deciding to forgo the pajamas. She didn't expect wake up in control again. "I'm still in control?"

She was feeling excitement swell up within her at this. Perhaps this wasn't as temporary as she thought it was. It wasn't permanent, at least she didn't expect it to be, but maybe she'll get to say in control long enough for it to be meaningful. ' _I have to thank my other self for this Serena X is so sweet.'_

She looked at the underwear she had on with a pout. It was normal and fit with her counterparts tastes but not her own. If she was going to have something of a long-term control, or taking turns, then she knew what she wanted. ' _Maybe some tie-on panties?'_ She giggled at the naughty thought of it. She wondered what she should replace her outfit with. ' _You know surprisingly enough I think my other self was perfect with her choice.'_

To be honest she didn't think she was one to look hot. No, she was more than cute yet sexy kind of girl. The one that any man would want as a wife. Thinking about her current wardrobe it was simply perfect for it. "Plus cute girls are the best in bed." She started to wonder if she should tell Ash about herself.

A panic started to fill her. Ash loved Serena but did she count? Could it be that he only loved Serena X and couldn't love her for not being her? ' _No Ash loves Serena, and I'm just as much her.'_ She would confess to what she was and Ash would love her regardless. With that their relationship could reach a new meaning. "We'll be together always, Ash and all sides of Serena, he as my champion, and we as his wife."

She could see it. A fantasy of her own. Ash as a champion of the league and the both of them having kids. Her taking control in bed, her counterpart having the loving family she always wanted. ' _Hmm, now that I think about it Ash deserves more than that.'_ Some of the old stories told of gifts being given from Legendaries to humans who won blessings or what not. ' _I think I should work on getting him what he truly deserves!'_ A new resolve entered her with this.

Meanwhile just outside Ash was about to walk out into the field for some early morning training. Before he could walk out someone had walked into the building causing him to almost crash into her. "Oh sorry didn't see you there."

"Oh, no worries." The brunette girl brushed it off. It was really nothing but an accident. She gave Ash a questioning look, "Say you wouldn't happen to know if two trainers, Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne are here in Coumarine?"

Ash looked at her wondering how she knew their names. After all, he was sure that they hadn't met her before. Well at least he hadn't that was for sure. "I'm Ash Ketchum."

The girl in front of him reacted to this by pulling him into a surprise hug. "No way I get to meet my cousin's boyfriend this quickly!?" Ash's eyes went wide in surprise as her words. Was she really Serena's cousin? "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." She pulled herself back and gave him a friendly smile. "My name is Rosa Yvonne, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Well, Ash has finally meet Rosa. Yeah Serena Y will be with us for a few more chapters. I figured we should at least get more than just a single chapter with her. Oh and yes Serena now has her own potential Pseudo-Legendary. Ri2 gave me the suggestion for her to get a Dragon-type and well I figured a Dratini was the best idea. Well, Dragonair now but you know.**

 **Now I had an interesting question dropped.**

 **Ri2- I was wondering when someone would notice. Yes, Luther has some traits like that of Grand Admiral Thrawn. As a Star Wars fan, I figure I could do a shout-out to him. Is this the only trait? We will see in time.**

 **Well now everyone I wish you all a good day. Cya next time.**


	45. Chapter 43

**Ok before we begin I hope you all had a happy Mother's Day. I know I did. Yeah, the chapter is kinda small but hopefully, it makes up with it's content. Now then let's get things started.**

 **A special thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter. Amourshiper35, knight7572, Ri2, Thatoneguy753, Bad Habits, and Anon Omega. Also a thank you to everyone who faved, followed, and read the story. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That honor belongs solely to Game Freak.**

* * *

Serena couldn't believe her eyes. When she came down to see Ash train for his upcoming gym battle she didn't expect to see her. A smile formed on her face as she looks at her cousin. "Rosa its so good to see you." Serena pulled her cousin into a hug.

Rosa returned her hug almost immediately. A smile on her face. "Oh, Serena you changed so much." She pulled back as she looked at her outfit. "Your outfit is so cute." Rosa's eyes landed on her haircut, "I love your haircut it goes so well with you and your outfit."

"Really?" Serena ran her hands through it. "Thank you I like your buns." A giggle came over the two of them. It seemed even after all these years Rosa hadn't changed much. "So, Rosa why are you here in Kalos?" She gave her a questioning look. "You didn't come here just to see us did you?"

Rosa reached into her bag. Serena had picked up on it far quicker than her mother that was for sure. She pulled out a badge case and showed the Voltage Badge. "I'm here to compete in the Pokemon League." Ash looked at the Voltage Badge in amazement. "You didn't tell me you were friends with a Gym Leader."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I was going too but you kinda weren't home when we were visiting Unova." She was surprised her mother didn't tell her about them visiting. Then again Rosa very well could have forgotten about it. "You know I wanted to ask who did Juniper let you take as your starter?"

"Well, it was kinda unconventional as she picked me." Rosa held on a pokeball. "Here why don't you meet." With a flash, the pokeball opened up and in a flash, a Serperior appeared before the group. "Serperior this is my cousin Serena."

Serperior gave her a smile as she held out a vine to her. Unlike most, her voice didn't have the regal tone to it but instead had a more casual tone to her voice. " _So your the cousin Rosa told me so much about."_ Serperior had a curious look about her. " _You can understand what I'm saying right?"_

Serena took the vine with a shake as she nodded her head. "I can see that Rosa told you about that." She turned her head over to her cousin. "You didn't tell everyone you meet about that right?"

Rosa had an awkward laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. The brunette found having a relative like this worth something to talk about. Most that she met either dismissed it or was amazed to hear she had a psychic as a relative. "I may have let it slip to a few of my friends, and my other cousins, you know Hilda and Hilbert." Rosa held her hands up in a defensive position. "Oh come on Serena you know it's so amazing not to talk about."

' _Yes, but you could easily be taken for a crazy person.'_ Part of why she, or rather her counterpart, didn't say that she could speak to Pokemon to everyone she met. If she did she would usually be called crazy. Sure a few who had met psychics would check it up to her using telepathy, but not everyone would think of that.

Rosa's mouth went wide as she saw a familiar violet-haired girl joining them. Rosa couldn't believe that she was here standing in front of them. "You're Anabel!" Anabel looked at the brunette with surprise as she was almost fangirling all over her. "The Salon Maiden of the Kanto Battle Frontier!"

Anabel was taken back by this. She wondered just who this girl even was. Serena walked up to the psychic as she decided to introduce her. "Anabel this is Rosa, she's my cousin from Unova." Rosa turned to Serena surprised to see her acting so casual to this.

"I can see the family resemblance." Anabel had a friendly smile on her face."So, I see that you know who I am." Rosa had a nod as she pulled out a few issues of Trainer's Digest showing her and the Frontier Brains of Kanto, and the new Brains of Sinnoh. "I hope to see the Battle Frontier would come to Unova soon."

Anabel thought about this for a moment. She believed that she recalled something about it. Maybe it was another extension in the region, or just talk about it. ' _You know I wonder if Kalos was ever brought up.'_ Now that she thought about it she could start up a new Battle Frontier if she wanted too.

Rosa turned to Ash as a question popped into her head. "Hey Ash you wouldn't by any change be challenging the Couraine Gym Leader would you?"

He gave her a nod in confirmation, "You beat, I was actually going to try to get some early morning training in." He had already figured out who he was going to use just in case the battle didn't go as he expected.

"Ash they are closed for today." Rosa had already checked out the gym and to her surprise, it turned out they were taking a personal day. Which was why she came to the Pokemon Center in the first place. "They would be open tomorrow though." Ash let out a sigh at this. He was so ready for it as well. "Oh, how about we have a battle you and me!"

A battle with Rosa didn't sound too bad actually. She had defeated Clemont on her first try after all. Plus they both would be facing off in the Kalos League anyway. "Alright, you're on." Ash had a competitive smile on his face, which Rosa almost immediately returned. "So how do you want to do it?"

Rosa thought about it for a few moments. If it was a normal three on three or a full team of six. She stopped herself from thinking about that. She had to at least save a few things for later on. "How about a one on one?" She held out an Ultra Ball in her hands.

Serperior instantly recognized just what Rosa had planned. Serperior turned her attention to Serena, " _I do hope your boyfriend is going to bring a heavy hitter match Rosa's choice."_ Serperior's words were unknown to her picked up by Ash.

He stared at the Ultra Ball in her hands as he wondered just what kind of Pokemon was within it. If Serperior's words were anything to go by he was probably going to want to use Garchomp for this. ' _Maybe he can put his training to good use.'_.

* * *

The two Team Flare agents looking out from their hiding place finally caught a break. The one with his binoculars. He shook his partner awake. "Get up she's leaving the house, and she's not being followed by that floating sword." His partner woke up blinking before taking the binoculars from his partner's hands. "Hey!"

He ignored him as he had to make sure that this was it. He saw Grace walking out of the house with that Aegislash nowhere to be seen. A wicked smile formed on his face at this. He had to call up some backup for that accursed Pokemon. They had just gotten it but still, their orders were to not attack unless she was alone. Putting the binoculars away he turned to his partner, "Alright it's show time."

Grace held her nerves as she knew what she was doing. She was going to lead her attacks into a trap. Off on the side, she heard the faintest of a command. "Use, Sludge Bomb!" Grace jumped out of the way of the attack just in time as the two Team Flare grunts made themselves know, "Liepard use Shadow Claw!"

The Cruel Pokemon leaped towards her his paws glowing in a ghost aura formed into two claws. Before Liepard could pouch on her a flash of light sprag from her coat pocket. Aegislash appeared right in between them as he used King's Shield. Liepard was knocked back as Aegislash switched his stance. Aegislash handle loke head glowed a metallic sheen before ramming into Liepard with Iron Head.

Liepard landed with a thud in front of the two grunts. They cursed their luck at seeing Aegislash. It seemed that she had it with her after all. Pulling out the reinforcements that Celosia has sent one of the two tossed the pokeball into the air. "Tyranitar go!"

In a flash, the large saurian-like Pokemon appeared with a roar. Aegislash didn't seem phased one bit by the new opponent. " _I've taken opponents like you before."_ Tyranitar didn't take kindly to the smack talk that Aegislash had given him. He was about to use Fire Blast when a glowing corkscrew slammed right into him from the side knocking him off his feet. " _Right on time, I see."_

The glow faded as Mega Blaziken landed right next to Aegislash. "Wait, a Mega Blaziken?" Something didn't feel right. "Did we just walk into a trap?!"

Walking out of the shadows the masked hero of Lumiose City made himself known. "Don't be so surprised," Blaziken Mask crossed his arms as he looked at the two grunts. He almost protested at Grace's plan to do something as risky as this. After all his fiance was going to appear unprotected just to get the guys after her life. Aegislash despite never talking to him was still somehow rather convincing. "Now why don't you come along quietly?"

The two grunts looked at each other. On one hand, if they did so they would fail, and being in jail wasn't going to save them. Running away would also not end well for them either. This really only left them one option. "It's three against two!" One of them yelled out pointing how they had the numbers.

Aegislash rolled his eye at this. Several officers were mere minutes from here, and when it came to numbers, " _Numbers mean nothing when your opponents are vastly superior to you."_ He turned to Blaziken who had a nod. The two of them launched themselves forward as the threat to Grace's life was finally coming to an end.

* * *

Rosa had led the group to a battlefield within Coumarine City's park. The one outside the Pokemon Center was rather small. A few onlookers had taken notice to the two of them as they stood on the field. Some of the onlookers recognized Ash from the Sinnoh League incident. Those wondered if he was going to use Charizard or not.

One of the onlookers pointed to just off the side, "Hey look its Serena Yvonne, I don't recognize the referee though," She wondered just who the violet-haired girl was

"I think that's one of Kanto's Frontier Brains." The person next to her tried to remember her name. "Lucy? No, don't think that's her name," Finally it dawned on them. "Anabel, Salon Maiden Anabel."

Rosa looked on at Ash as the crowd started to surround them. She had heard about the Sinnoh Incident and the public obsession with Mega Evolution because of it. Rosa herself was told about them from her cousin and aunt long before. She even once tried to get one herself. "So Ash are you ready?" Rosa said as she held the Ultra Ball in her hands.

Ash pulled out Garchomps pokeball has he felt himself getting pumped for this. He pulled out Garchomp's pokeball from his belt. "Alright, Garchomp I choose you!" He tossed the pokeball into the air.

It opened with a flash as Garchomp materialized in front of him. Garchomp gave a roar as he appeared. He turned to Ash wondering who he was facing off against. " _So who's the girl?"_ He motioned to Rosa.

"She's Serena's cousin and something tells me this won't be easy." Garchomp gave him a nod as he readied himself for his opponent. A light breeze blow through the field at this as Rosa tossed the Ultra Ball into the air.

It burst open as a flash of light covered her side of the field. When the glow ceased the crowd was speechless. Some took out their Holo Caster's to record it. Ash and Garchomp looked at the Pokemon have flashbacks to an event not even half a year ago. Finally one of the spectators worked up the nerve to break the silence. "That's a Suicune!"

Standing in front of them all was an honest to Arceus Suicune. "Yeah, he's the Suicune of Unova." Rosa had a sigh as she remembered the hustle he put her through. "It sure was a pain trying to catch him."

Suicune had a laugh at this. Rosa had impressed him with her desire to prove herself against him. As such he offered her a chance to catch him. Long story short she spent months just in the attempt alone. " _It wasn't something to be offered lightly, of course, it would be hard my dear."_ Suicune turned towards Serena and had a curious look. ' _Something feels off about that girl.'_

Anabel looked at the scene before her with a degree of amazement. She hadn't seen a legendary battle before outside of Sereginia, but then again she was doing I for training. As the referee, however, she had a job to do. "This will be a one on one battle, first one to knock their opponents Pokemon out wins."

Both Garchomp and Suicune stared each other down. Suicune wasn't too worried about his chances. Even minor legendaries tend to be inherently stronger than most Pokemon. This shouldn't be too difficult for him. " _I think you're at a disadvantage."_

" _Really?"_ Garchomp gave him a smirk. Seems he didn't hear about what went down in Sinnoh. " _Cause I remember nearly beating a Raikou back when I just evolved."_

Suicune was rather impressed at this. Perhaps this battle wouldn't be as one-sided as he thought it was going to be. Anabel raised her arms up as she gave the single to start. "Begin!"

Rosa decided to be the one to start the battle. "Suicune use Scald!" Boiling hot water shot from Suicune's mouth.

"Dodge it!" Garchomp jumped into the air hovering for a bit as the boiling water past under him. "Use Dragon Claw!" Garchomp's arms glowed as he raced towards Suicune.

As he brought his arms down to hammer into Suicune Rosa gave the order for a counter. "Use Tailwind and dodge!" An air current flowed behind Suicune as he raced out of the way of Garchomp's attack. The Mach Pokemon's arms slammed into the ground tarring bits of if it from the force of his strike. "Now use Aurora Beam!"

A multi-color beam was fired from Suicune's mouth. Garchomp let out a yell of pain as the Ice-type attack slammed into his side. He turned his head over to Suicune with a glare. "Garchomp use Earthquake!" Garchomp slammed his foot into the ground. Tremors shook as the ground split apart under the attack.

"Jump into the air!" Rosa yelled out to Suicune. He jumped high into the air avoiding the Earthquake as it passed right under him.

"Garchomp use Draco Meteor!" Garchomp fired an orange orb into the air. It exploded into a rain of mystical meteors. Suicune looked up as a few of these falling rocks struck him knocking him into the ground hard. Suicune pulled himself up from the ground as he looked at Garchomp with a smirk. The two Pokemon raced towards each other. "Use Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp's arms were surrounded in a green glow as he brought them down on his opponent. "Suicune use Scald!" Suicune let out a stream of boiling water. The two attacks hit one another as they tried to push back the other. An explosion of steam sent the two skidding away from each other.

Suicune groaned as he had felt the impact of the Dragon Claw on his jaw. Garchomp appeared to have taken less damage then Suicune. However, that was until he gritted his teeth in pain. He pulled up his arm noticing a burn on one of his fins. He whispered under his breath in annoyance. " _This isn't good."_

Ash looked at these turn of events with similar thoughts. The pain from the burn would eventually sap Garchomp's strength away. They were going to need to take Suicune out quickly. "Alright, Garchomp's burned!" Rosa, however, was hoping just for this. "Alright, Suicune let's wrap this up quick use Extrasensory!"

Suicune sent a multi-colored psychic beam right at Garchomp knocking him off his feet. The Dragon-type rolled around the ground for a short bit before pulling himself back up. "Garchomp use Draco Meteor!" Garchomp tossed head back unleashing another orange ball into the sky.

The ball exploded with meteors raining all over. Rosa and Suicune were ready for it this time, however. "Use Iron Head on the meteors." Suicune's head was covered in a metallic sheen before he jumped up and smashed through a few of the meteors aimed right at him.

Garchomp looked at this without anything to say. ' _He can use more than four moves?'_ Granted it was easier for legends to learn more than four moves. This fact didn't make Garchomp feel any better. The pain from the burn shot through him almost reminding him of his failure to break through the limit. ' _Maybe, I can't break it.'_

"Suicune use Aurora Beam!" A rainbow colored beam shot from Suicune's mouth aimed at Garchomp.

"Quick Garchomp dodge!" Ash yelled at him. Garchomp didn't seem to respond at first and realized only when it was too late what was happening. Instead of dodging he meet the Aurora Beam head-on with Dragon Claw using it as a means to shield himself. He succeeded but was now on one knee as the pain from the burn hit him yet again.

On the side next to him, Pikachu couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was Garchomp seriously having a mental breakdown? The electric rodent shook his head before he yelled out to him, " _Garchomp stop moping around!"_ The Dragon turned his attention to him. " _So what if you can't break the four move limit who cares, you can still beat him regardless!"_ Garchomp looked at Suicune as Pikachu's words echoed in his mind.

Garchomp found a new result within himself. Even if he couldn't break the limited it didn't matter to him. " _I'm not going to let this hold me down!"_ Suddenly he felt something strange. Almost like a wall had been broken in his mind. With a roar, a purple and orange corkscrew of energy surrounded his body as Garchomp leaped forward at Suicune.

"That's Giga Impact!" Ash exclaimed almost feeling the tide turning.

Rosa and Suicune had one last card to play. "Suicune use Sheer Cold!" Suicune's body glowed a light blue before Suicune let out a mighty roar. A blast of light blue was sent from his body as ice instantly formed all around him.

The two attacks meet and for a moment it seemed like Giga Impact would break through. Yet it wasn't to be as the blue wave passed right over it instantly freezing Garchomp in a layer of ice. The frozen Garchomp landed with a thud just before the ice dissipated. The one hit ko move having finally done it damage. Anabel raised her hand calling the match. "Garchomp is unable to battle Suicune is the winner." She motioned to Rosa, "The match goes to Rosa Yvonne!"

The onlookers started to gossip amongst each other. They had not only just saw a Legendary Pokemon but had watched it battle someone who had taken on Legendary Pokemon. A few choose to forward what they had recorded to friends and family members. Suicune had a sigh at this. It seems Rosa was going to become rather popular soon.

Suicune looked as Garchomp started to pull himself up. He looked at his defeated opponent his expression neutral. " _I must confess I didn't think you could back up our boast."_ He gave Garchomp a smile of respect.

Ash helped Garchomp up to his feet as Audino came over with Heal Pulse. Garchomp blinked as he finally realized something. He had done it. He had broken past the four move limit. ' _Wait it took me admitting I couldn't break it, to break it?'_ Thinking it over caused him to question how that worked.

* * *

Steven Stone let out a sigh as he watched as the Devon Corporation was finally bought out. Lysandre Labs now had control over the remains of the once loved company. He had a hand in it, a bit of payback to his father for keeping this a secret. Despite losing his family's company it wasn't a complete loss. As it now stood he was one of Lysandre Labs larger shareholders. ' _Not hard to be one you basically handed the company over to Lysandre Labs.'_

He was heading for Kalos in the morning. Lysandre wanted to meet with him to discuss what to do with Devon's assents. Steven also planning to meet up with Cynthia and Diantha. Walking out of the tent he was in he watched as the excavation crew finishing their work. He had originally come here after hearing tales of a unique ore found in the area.

What he had discovered was one of the largest vines of Mega Stone ore just outside of Kalos. He had been wondering about the origin of Mega Stones for a while, curiosity taking hold in him when Diantha had given him a one for Metagross two years ago.

Overhead he noticed a shadow growing closer and closer. The figure grew close enough that he could make it out. A Dragonite with Lance the Champion of Kanto and Johto riding on it's back. The Dragon Pokemon slowed as it neared him. A smile formed on Steven's face at seeing his friend. "Lance it's nice to see you."

The Dragon-type master got off and returned Steven's smile with his own. "You too Stone." His face fell as his expression morphed into an apologetic one. "I'm sorry about what happened with Devon."

Steven closed his eyes as he let out a sigh at this. He didn't like to be reminded of that. Yet he knew he was going to have to put up with it for the near future. "It's fine Lance, you have nothing to apologize about." Steven expression changed to a curious one, "So why did you come to me?"

'I came to ask if you were heading to Kalos." Lance had a raised eyebrow as he crossed his arms. Hre knew about Cynthia and Diantha's little mission to look into Team Flare. The truth was he would have joined them if it wasn't for his own mission. "If you are can you tell Cynthia and Diantha that I managed to get in touch with Alder."

This had Steven's attention. Like him, Alder decided to simply step down from being Champion to focus on his own interests. His being wandering the wilds of the world. "Let me guess Alder is in Kalos?" Lance gave him a nod of confirmation.

"He is." Last he talked to him Alder was thinking of heading to the mountains southeast of Kalos. When he told him about Team Flare, however, he decided to change his plans. "Alder has decided to help Diantha and Cynthia with their investigation into Team Flare.'

Well, it was good knowing that someone else would be joining Alder had already fund something for all they know. "Do you know where he is?"

* * *

Serena looked at her beg with a dirty smile on her face. She had gotten herself new underwear place a few other things for herself. She stopped by noticing a store having several of the Sereginia charms on shelves. ' _You know maybe I'll get myself one.'_ She laughed at the idea.

She was Sereginia, well Sereginia Y that eas. There wasn't really any need for her to get a charm. Although perhaps she could make a special one. Rosa passed by her with a new pair of Ho-Oh wing shaped sunglasses. "So what you think too much?"

Serena laughed a little at the glasses. After the battle, the two decided to take the rest of the day shopping. Coumarine did have one of the largest selections after all."If you're looking for a disguise you're going to need a lot more than that." Rosa took off her sunglasses with a sigh.

"I deserved that." Rosa probably should have used someone else against Ash. Suicune it seems made her to popular for her own good. ' _Maybe I should have had Scizor battle him instead.'_ What's done was done it seems. The brunette was going to have to live with this it seems. "So, Serena is the stuff in the bag for your Showcase?"

That had almost completely slipped her mind. Her counterpart was doing these Showcases. Personally, she didn't understand the appeal. That got her thinking about what she should do if her counterpart was going to allow her to do this. ' _Actually, now that I think about it,'_

When she suddenly found herself in control she didn't really question why. She simply figured that her counterpart let her for the first time in her life get to experience the outside world. Short, simple, and oh so sweet of her. She felt like hugging her for it. Yet now that she was thinking about it, did she really give her control? ' _I didn't actively take control from her.'_

Rosa waved her hands in front of her face. "Hello, Serena are you still with us?" Serena shook her head as she pulled herself back. "You were staring out into space for almost a full minute."

"Oh sorry," She quickly thought of an excuse. "I was just in deep thought about the Showcase." She mentally made a not to check on her other self tonight. Who knows maybe it was just nothing but her being allowed a few days of control. Though she did wonder what she was doing to keep herself busy. Arceus knows how boring it could get within there.

* * *

Serena X laid on the small island in boredom. It took her an hour, at least what she thought was an hour, before she realized that she was kinda stuck in here. After trying everything she just started to lay wondering how long she was going to stay in here. She closed her eyes before opening again.

She brought her arm up to her face. With nothing else to do she had instead decided to train herself. So far she had gotten to switching in and out of her form with less and less effort. Staring at her transformed rm she stood up and looked at her reflection. Looking back at her was her Pokemon form.

"You know your form is rather beautiful." She stopped and turned around as she saw her counterpart. Serena Y as she came to be known. She had a lot of time to think about her other half. A long dominant side of was very likely something she had come to terms with. "Well how about I show you mine?"

The familiar three colors surrounded her before fading away. Her hair was still the same honey color like her own, and while her arms and legs were the same the color shade was darker. The real changes, however, was the rest of her body. Her skin was a dark purple with almost tattoo's lines the sides of her body, upper arms. Twong large leathery wings sported from her back. The arms of the wing being the same cover as her body, with the tips being each broken up with darker shadows of blue, green and red. A long whip-like tail swang side to side with a heart shape point at the end. The last change on her face. Her eyes were gold with black sclera and instead of just two, she had a third oval-shaped one in her forehead.

" _What do you think?"_

* * *

 **Sereginia X is based on an Angel. Sereginia Y is based on something I'm pretty sure you all could take a wild guess. Oh, and Rosa has a Legendary pokemon with her. Well, that's probably not going to go well. I really am grasping at opponents to give Ash a sense of not being to overpowered aren't I? At least you know four of her Pokemon. Well next chapter Serena Y going to come out to Ash and the others.**

 **Now time for the questions!**

 **Ri2- You'll see ;) Also yeah Shauna has no idea just who she's dealing with.** **Yes, I heavily implied Mismagius was raised by Lesbian Ghost-types. Also, that's all the magic they could teach her. After all, neither was a Mismagius.** **Sliggoo still doesn't look very Dragon-like.**

 **Bad Habits- Something along those lines. Though Ash and Serena X will have issues with it.**

 **Well, everyone, I'll cya later have a great day.**


	46. Chapter 44

**So yeah I made a chapter in around two days. I guess this means you might be seeing three updates this week. Honestly, I didn't think I would have enough to go about doing so.**

 **Now once again a shout out to the last group of reviewers, Amourshiper35, Ri2, saptarshiban2003, Rajiv A. Rajaram, Twenty4Seven, Guest, Anon Omega and knight7572. Thanks for the feedback. Also a special thank you to the story readers, those that favorited it, and those that followed it. You know you gave me the drive to write this. You're all awesome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, it is the property of Game Freak. Please support the official release.**

* * *

A silence hanged over the two of them. Sereginia X looked at her counterpart form as if analyzing it. If to be honestly her features didn't seem all that threatening. While yes she did look strangely menacing with her three black and gold eyes, and large leathery wings the rest of her made it much less intimidating. In fact, it was also cute. " _I didn't picture this as my Dark Side."_

A giggle escaped her counterparts mouth at this. " _Let me guess you pictured a horrifying monster but instead."_ She did a twirl in front of her before stopping. She gave her a wink and a smile, " _Your dark side is as cute as you are."_ Sereginia Y just had her tongue out ever so slightly.

Her eyes rolled at her counterparts antics. She wasn't groping her so that was a plus. As big a plus as she could guess it was. " _How long have I been in here?"_

" _About two days."_ Sereginia Y blinked for a moment as it hit her. Her counterpart didn't hand her control after all. Somehow she had ended up taking it right from under her feet. She held her hands up in defense as her words dawned on her counterpart. " _I'm sorry I just thought you had given me control for a while."_

This caused Sereginia X eyes to go wide. She had missed two days! " _I've been stuck here for two whole days!"_ She wanted to be angry at this but just couldn't. Despite basically being tossed into the back of her mind Sereginia X couldn't blame her dark side on it. She seemed genuinely sorry for this and it was an accident. " _Please tell me nothing happened."_

She was rather concerned that her counterpart might have done something. Sereginia Y, however, could do one better. The gems on her chest glowed as did Serena's as she saw what happened. Her cousin Rosa was in Kalos, she had battled Ash with a Suicune, a fact she knew she was going to have to question her about when she got back in control. Finding out Shauna was in love with her was really surprising. She recoiled a bit from her counterparts thoughts.

Sure her vision for the future with Ash wasn't bad. Her other idea of giving him _gifts_ was just wrong to her. " _That's just wrong!"_ She shot her a glare as Sereginia Y looked confused at this, " _How can you think of just doing that to me, Ash and the other girls?"_

" _But we're not human."_ Y really didn't understand the reason for her counterpart disgust. Pokemon don't follow Human social norms. The Goomy line were polygamists, some pack based Pokemon like the Houndour line packs made from several lovers on both genders and their kids. In the end, they technically were a Pokemon so they shouldn't have to worry about this? " _I mean look at us we're talking to each other in our true language and in our true forms!"_

Her words about it just didn't sit right with X. " _True forms?"_ She only really saw her human form as more herself then her Sereginia self. " _What do you call our human form?"_

Sereginia Y shrugged her shoulders at this. She didn't really give much thought into it. True her mate loved it, but he also seemed to love them regardless of form. " _Just as our secondary self, a shell we have to interact with humans."_

Neither side seemed to speak at this. There was a clear divide on which side of their being they identified with. X was closer to her humanity, while Y was closer to there nature as a Pokemon. Speaking of Pokemon there was something she had to discuss with her counterpart. " _If that is the case why are you attracted to Ash?"_

Y just pointed back at her. " _Why are you attracted to him?"_ Y motioned around to the area they were in. The inner reflection of herself. " _We have the same reasons on that front,"_ One of the sparkles opened up as a memory of Xerneas talking about ancient cross-species relationships replayed to them. " _It's not too unnatural for a Human and a Pokemon to be in love."_

" _What about the girls ?"_ X shook her head at this. She would never go for it and Ash wouldn't either.

Y brought up another sparkle which showed Anabel. The psychic had suffered in Y's eyes. True she had admitted a love for Ash, but in all the time since she had been friendly. She held the image if her to X. " _I don't think Anabel would mind it much."_ The sparkle returned to normal and floated with the rest. " _She's petite to the point I want to cuddle with her like a pillow, a strong psychic, and nice and understanding,"_ Y had a daydreamy look for a second. " _You know she might make a nice caretaker for the kids we and Ash would have."_

A light blush formed on X's face at this. She pushed away her fantasy, oh having kids with Ash to the side. This wasn't the time for that. " _What about Shauna?"_

Y thought about it. The girl was obviously never going to really be into it with Ash. It was very likely she was a straight up Lesbian. At least that's the impression she got. " _I'll have to teach her not to hate Ash,"_ Straightforward deal if she thought about it. " _But let's be honest she'll submit to us if we reveal everything to her."_ Though she didn't know how well this would go with getting her to behave.

" _So what she'll be another caretaker?"_ X was just feeling more and more uncomfortable with this. It's not like this could get any worse.

" _That or we could give her a child ourselves."_ Y paused wondering if she knew about the other aspects of being a Legendary. " _You do know we can become both sexes right?"_

Things just much worse. Sereginia X stared at her hoping that she was joking. Some part of her wanted it to be just a cruel joke. " _Please tell me you're joking."_

" _No, I'm not."_ There wasn't much for her to do while she was within this world. She practiced a bit with her growing powers and learned about herself from what could be termed genetic memory. One thing she discovered was that they technically could be both sexes and not wherever they wished. " _How do you think Papa Zygarde was convinced?"_ Y decided to explain the mechanics of it to her. " _Its a form of minor shapeshifting were out Pokemon form gains both of it for unknown reasons apparently all Legendaries can do it."_ One of the sparkles showed her human self with no change. Y pointed to it as she continued, " _The change can be passed on to our human form with the only change being something extra between our le-"_

X held her hands out and yelled with all her might, " _I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!"_ Her face was deep red as the images popped into her mind. She was disgusted, she didn't want to know about this, she wished she had never heard about it, and above all, she was horrified by the fact she wasn't completely disturbed by this. " _Let's focus on something else!"_

Y understood she wasn't in the mood to hear about this. Perhaps they could instead focus on something else. " _So I guess we should talk about the whole control swift thing."_

Getting back on point, X didn't know what to make of this. Technically it wasn't just her body to control. She had someone else with her. A separate yet still apart of her. Serena Y, Sereginia Y the dark side of herself. Funny how her own darkness wasn't threatening to control her, turn her evil, or wanting to take over her life. Y just wanted to share, to get along with her, and it made X feel bad for leaving her all alone. " _I guess we could share."_

Y immediately brought her into a hug tears of joy coming out her three eyes. She was actually going to have her dream come to life. Serena/Sereginia X was willing to let them share control together. " _Oh thank you this means so much to me!"_

X couldn't help but return the hug her counterpart had given. The two stood together as two flashes of three colored light surrounded the two of them. When it faded the two pulled back and looked at one another now in their human forms near mirrors of one other. "So I guess you're be taking back control?"

X was tempted to take back control. However, she had another idea. "Why don't you stay in control? At least until the Showcase." She raised a finger up. "On one condition though, you have to tell Ash about yourself."

Y had a nod in agreement. That shouldn't be too hard for her to do. Actually, it would be best if she could show him it. Now that was going to be a problem. Unless she could find a way for her to do it in someplace like his room.

* * *

Serena awoke as she pulled herself up from the bed. Outside the sun was only just starting to break through the horizon with its rays a warm orange tint. She pulled herself out of bed as she let out a sigh. ' _Ok, just got to show who I actually am to Ash and the others no big deal.'_

First things first. She was going to see if Ash was still here. Knowing how he usually was he was about to have an early morning training. His battle with Rosa seemed to have given him a desire to push himself. Almost like a fire had been lite. A fire that his Pokemon each seemed to also possess. Opening the door she heard a thud and a groan. "What the," Looking over the other side of the door, she gasped as she saw Ash on the floor, "Ash I'm so sorry I didn't mean to slam the door on you."

"Its alright it was kinda my fault." He gave her a smile as he was pulled himself back up. He wasn't dressed for the day so that meant he had just woke up like her. Ash however immediately went red. "Serena you're in your underwear."

That was right she didn't bother with her pajamas. She blushed more in embarrassment and thinking fast grabbed him and pulled him into her room. She mentally groaned at her sudden action. ' _Well, not the best way I could go about telling him.'_

Ash understandably was rather nervous about the whole thing. However, he was also wondering why Serena was just in her underwear. Despite his teenage brain was telling him, he did know that this wasn't normal for her. ' _Come to think of it Anabel has been keeping her distance from her.'_

"Ash there is something I have to tell you." Serena let out a sigh, "Well more show you." A three-colored glow surrounded her.

Ash's eyes went wide as instead of the usual Sereginia form he came to know he was instead greeted with a darker more demonic version. Three eyes looked at his shock before closing. It was now or never. " _My name is Sereginia Y, I'm the other side of Serena."_ She opened her eyes and saw that Ash was in a stunned silence. ' _Not the best way you could do it.'_

A few minutes later Ash and Sereginia Y sat together on the bed as Ash processed all of this. "So you're another personality?" She gave a nod in confirmation though it was a bit of an understatement. "As well as Sereginia's Y form?" Again another nod making sure he was up to speed. "And you're her Dark Side."

Sereginia Y held her hands up in defense. She could see he wasn't liking the last thing. Then again with how movies handled it, she could see why. " _I didn't take over her body or anything we meet talked and she let me."_ Her mind was almost yelling at her other side for this. Leaving her to tell him about herself. " _On the condition, I tell you about well myself."_

Ash surprisingly let out a sigh as any anger seemed to leave him. He was starting to wonder if they should have any more surprises. That felt rather sad that he was expecting craziness to happen. Well, this was his life it seemed. "What do I call you?"

" _You can just use Serena and Sereginia."_ She giggled at his question while internally she was squealing with joy. It seemed that Ash wasn't going to reject her like she had feared. " _There isn't much different from us we share everything, memories, dreams, feelings,"_ She looked at him lovely as her wings wrapped around him.

Despite the different form, Ash could still see the same girl he loved through her eyes. Sure this was all so weird, and yet to be honest he found this form adorable despite its appearance. "There has to be some difference." Not that he didn't care she was still Serena but there was no way that they could be two different personalities and be the same.

A giggle escaped her lips as he found himself lying on the bed as she hovered over him. A part of his mind started to have rather dirty thoughts given their position. " _Well I guess you can say I more lean into the Pokemon side of things,"_ She pressed against him watching his face turn red. Leaning in she whispered into his ear, " _Plus I'm the more playful of the two."_

' _No think of anything but that.'_ He tried to command his brain not to picture the usual teenage hormones. Sadly it didn't seem that Sereginia was going to give him any of it.

She looked at him as her mouth hovered just above his. " _You know if you want we can have our first time right here and right now."_

He pushed back the small voice telling him to go for it. "What about the other Serena?"

She was finding this so cute of him. He didn't want to feel like he was going to be taking advantage of her. Though it was kinda silly to her. " _Well, she's not protesting if that's what you asking."_ She bopped him on the nose, " _Also she'll be experiencing every bit of it that I do so don't you worry about her being left out."_ She pulled him into a kiss just after this.

Ash took a few seconds before he finally returned the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her as her words helped eased his mind. Sereginia didn't want waste any time. They were going to have there first time together as mates. Sadly it seemed that wasn't going to be the case. "Serena, have you seen Ash?" Anabel's voice broke the two from their moment. "We were supposed to meet up for early morning…" She walked in as her eyes went wide. "Oh, my Arceus!"

Sereginia wanted to scream at this. The moment had been ruined. Now they had to explain this to Anabel. ' _Oh, Arceus why can't we just have a moment to be intimate?!'_

* * *

Celosia was livid. Her plan to get rid of Grace backfired. Her two idiots as it turned out had gotten captured. She was disappointed at their failure, but that was overshadowed by the fear for herself. After all, she was the one who had ordered Grace's death. ' _They better not let it out that I was the one that ordered them to do it.'_ The last thing she wanted was for that to happen.

Walking into the lab she watched as Xerosic was looking at the rock held in containment. It glowed a golden light with other colors bleeding in and out ever so offend. On screen, the scans of the energy coming out from it where shown. Fittingly the computer could barely keep up with the changes. "To think the power of Arceus, the essence of the Legendaries themselves is contained within this stone." Team Flare's chief scientist was almost giddy at the possibilities. "Primal Energy is such an enigma Devon could barely understand what it could do."

"Probably because anyone who got exposed to it ended up dying." One of his assistants typed away as their sensors were picking up so many different waves and energy signatures that they kept getting overloaded. As they had tested out using common house plants, Primal Energy did straight They couldn't even figure out why this was instead of it dying from the outside. up decay them from the inside out. "So how are we going to be able to use the energy without killing us again?"

Xerosic brought up blueprints for a device he was working on. He had required the Lumiose Gym Leader for help in constructing it. The gym leader didn't have a clue about what they were really building though. "With this device, we should be able to extract its energy and will safely feed it directly into the Ultimate Weapon." He turned to Celosia with a smile. "Oh, Celosia good you're here, Lysandre as a mission for you and Bryony."

Celosia raised an eyebrow as Xerosic handed her a tablet. "So what is it locating another part of the Ultimate Weapon?"

Xerosic shook his head as he turned to the rock. "Not quite," The scientist was already looking for a means to differentiate the Primal Energy from the stone from the kind in legendaries, like Zygarde. "You both will be looking for Sereginis, a being who we have confirmation is Zygarde's child, and any traveling companions with her."

She was on a fetch quest with Bryony. Sereginia was something she had heard from Bryony. Apparently, Valerie had ended up coming out as a worshipper and seemed to have found a Cult to Sereginia. Most did it as a fad due to her being a well-known celebrity, but some seem to take part in actually worshiping her. "So where is Bryony anyway?"

"I believe she's in the Laverre City," Xerosic hadn't heard from her in a few days actually. ' _I sent her to look into the Cult itself I have no idea why she hasn't reported back.'_

* * *

Valerie finished up her newest charm for the newest convert. Making one herself was usually reserved for those who came to her wanting to hear about her lady. Of course, she had made hundreds of them for store shelves but making one for someone per request gave her heart a hint of joy. "Its done."

Valerie presented it to the charm to the young green-haired woman in front of her. Bryony looked at the charm and wrapped it around her neck. The Team Flare admin originally just came to find out if they knew anything about Sereginia. Now, however, it seemed she was leaving a devoted worshipper. "Thank you, Valerie."

"Your welcome." She hid her smile over her new outfit. She based it on the shine priests back in Johto. A strange thing to consider herself. Her grandmother was once one herself. Now it seemed she had become a priest in the end.

One of her assistants walked into the room. "Valerie you have a challenger." Valerie gave her a nod.

Valerie walked out of the room leaving Bryony to herself. The sound of her Holo Caster caught her attention. She pulled it out and answered. A holographic image of Celosia appeared. "Bryony where are you Xerosic gave us a new mission."

Bryony cursed her luck at this. She was supposed to report in a few days ago. "Alright, I'm coming what exactly is our mission on?"

"We're to locate Sereginia and retrieve her," Celosia answered calmly.

Bryony knew that was the reason she was sent here. All to locate Sereginia, see if Valerie had any time. However, that mission soon turned into something else for her. Bryony held the charm in her hands tightly. It seemed so wrong going after her. "I'll meet you at the rendezvous point then." Bryony turned off the Holo Caster as she moved back into the wall.

The green-haired woman thought for a few minutes about what she was going to do. A conflict raged within her as she thought about what she was going to do. One of Valerie's assistants brought her out of her thoughts, "Bryony are you ok?"

Bryony turned to the girl and let out a sigh. What she was about to do was betray Team Flare. Yet her mind was made up on what she was going to do. "No, I'm not."

* * *

Anabel stared at Serena as she took a sip of her tea. The violet-haired girl couldn't believe what she just heard. "So you're another personality?" It did explain why she felt so different to her. "Should I still call you Serena?"

"Well seeing how that is my name, yes you should," There was an awkward feeling in the air between them. Anabel walking in on them had soured the close and intimate moment that she had wanted.

Silence may have filled the two girls, but with the Pokemon that was a different story. Braixen had expected something was off but didn't think it was anything to worry about. It turned out it was correct in a sense. Popplio pulled on her leg to get her attention, " _So she's still my mama?"_

Dragonair turned to the young water-type with a laugh. She hadn't been with the group all that long, yet she had taken into being part of the group just fine. " _I'm sure she is,"_ The Dragon Pokemon leaned her head down to her. " _She did say that her feelings and memories are the same after all."_

" _So does this mean I have two mamas?"_ Popplio's response brought a giggle from Dragonair.

Braixen looked down at her shaking her head. She didn't think that was how split personalities worked. " _No, you have just one mama who two different personalities."_ Popplio gave her aunt a confused look. The Fox Pokemon really did wish someone would help her explain it.

Lucky for her Zoroark decided to be the one to do it. " _Think of it like me,"_ In a flash, she turned into Serena, then into Anabel. Finally, she returned to normal. " _Now I'm I your mom and Anabel when I take on their form?"_

Popplio shook her head no at this. " _No, you're still auntie Zoroark."_ Now it dawned on Popplio about what they were talking about. Her mother was still her mother even when she had changed personalities. " _So mama is still mama!"_

Serena couldn't help but giggle at her adopted daughter. She looked at the incubator next to her. She was soon to be a big sister and hopefully not for the last time. ' _Maybe it's a bit too much for wanting to have a child with Ash at least right now.'_ She still didn't get why they should get married. Such a big ceremony wasn't seen among Pokemon. Those that mated for life tend to mark their mates and that was it. ' _We're already marked so why shouldn't we be thinking about our future together, and about our family.'_

Nurse Joy walked up to Serena and tap her shoulder. The honey-haired girl was brought out of her thoughts. "Excuse me you're Serena Yvonne right?" Serena gave the Pokemon nuse a nod. "Your mother is on the line say says she has something to tell you."

"Thanks," She got up and walked over the call box. Her mind moved back to the warning that Absol had given her. She wondered if Aegislash had managed to stop the plot on her mother's life.

The the screen Grace appeared with a smile "I see Clemont was right about where you are." She held up Aegislash's pokeball. "So we managed to take care of the little threat to my life." A huge revive washed over Serena at this.

She had worried that Aegislash wouldn't be enough. Sometimes she was rather worried about her mother. Now it seemed that she didn't have to worry about her. "So what was the threat?"

"Team Flare surprisingly enough," Grace was still confused on why they would be after her. Even the police had no idea why she was targeted by the terrorist group.

Serena had heard about Team Flare though more from rumors. She knew given Ash's track record of somehow getting caught in villainous teams that they might one day have to deal with them. This wasn't what she had pictured it to be. "Have you said why they did it?"

Grace shook her head at this. "No, they haven't." Grace's expression turned to that of a smile. "But enough about that, the danger has passed and I kept Aegislash long enough."

* * *

A few minutes later Ash walked back into the Pokemon Center with Mismagius, Pikachu and Mawile following behind him. After seeing that Mismagius could phase through walls he had started to get ideas on how they could incorporate it into a battle. So far they had made some progress on making phasing through the ground in a pseudo-Dig a thing.

The problem seemed to be that once she passed through an object she couldn't hear him. Apparently, it's a problem that her mother's still had and that most Ghost-types who could do it developed. He was thinking about ways to overcome this but so far nothing besides telepathy seemed to be viable.

He saw Serena holding a pokeball in her hands a smile on her face. "Oh, Ash my mother called," She held onto Aegislash's pokeball. She was excited to have him back with them. Though she did wonder how he would handle the split personality "The threat to her life is over."

Serena held the pokeball up as it opened. A flash of light covered the area as Aegislash appeared. The floating sword looked around his gaze first landing on Serena as he gave her a bow. " _My mission was a success Mistress."_

"Yeah, mom called and told me about it." Serena paused for a second as question crossed her mind. Aegislash would know who her mother was getting married too. She was rather tempted to ask him about this. Serena was about to ask about this when the door to the Pokemon Center opened again.

Rosa walked into the Pokemon Center with a sigh of defeat. "Hey, Rosa!" Ash's voice caught her attention as she turned to him. "How did your gym battle go?"

"I lost." She simply stated catching everyone's attention. "The gym leader Ramos, he uses his own special rules for his gym battles." She had expected the usual three on three. Even if it wasn't the most common was a two out of a three. She had heard that Kalos' Gym Leaders were fond of occasionally mixing it up with their challenger. "It's still three on three but only he can switch out his Pokemon." Silence filled the group at this revelation. Ash was trying to figure out how he was going to deal with this.

* * *

 **So yeah Aegislash as rejoined the cast! He's got a lot of catching up to do. Especially since you know Serena's development and the group as a whole. Oh and yes I will be doing the Festival in this. I had planned it since I started writing at least as far back as chapter ten. If you have any suggestions for gifts let me know in the reviews.**

 **Now as for the questions.**

 **Ri2- The switch was completely accidental. They should be able to get some control over it now.**

 **saptarshiban2003- Yes Serena Y and Sereginia Y are the same, that also goes for Serena X and Sereginia X. When either are in control they will just be referred to Serena and Sereginia so be sure to keep a close eye on who switched.**

 **Twenty4Seven- Something like that yeah. Rosa is basically the game character inspired so you can understand why. Don't worry she only has one.**

 **knight7572- It's Zygarde. She inherited the split personalities from Zygarde, who's personalities are literally split up into semi-independent cores scattered over the world.**

 **Well, now that I'm done for the day I'll get to work on the next chapter soon. Cya all next time, and I hope you have a greatt day/night.**


	47. Chapter 45

**Well, I was wrong. It took me to long to finish. Also yeah I didn't think I would ever have to do this but alright. Flames will not receive a shout out. They would be ignored. Even though _some people_ would claim I did it. Anyway my struggles with aside, let's get started.**

 **So as usual a shout out to the reviewers of the last chapter. A thanks to Rajiv A. Rajaram, Amourshiper35, saptarshiban2003, Ri2, Guest, knight7572, Guest, ARSLOTHES, and ThatOddPotato for your feedback. Also a special thanks to the stories readers, followers, and favorites.**

 **Oh and real quick just to avoid confusion its Serena Y that is in control this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. The owner of it is, of course, Game Freak.**

* * *

Walking to the Coumarine City Gym Ash was in deep thought about what he was going to do. Ramos rule of not allowing his opponent to switch put him at an advantage when it came to his opponent. Rosa didn't go too much into how she lost buy Ash could already tell Ramos was going to take advantage of the ability to switch his Pokemon. He was rethinking his original plan for the battle.

To his side, Serena typed away on her device. Appearing on it was a picture of a huge tree that served as the gym. "So it says that the Coumarine Gym is located on top of the Pledging Tree." Anabel looked over her shoulder as an image of the rather massive tree in comparison to an adult was shown. "According to local legend, a Trainer and his Skiddo friend planted the tree long ago."

There wasn't much more on the legend though some tales seem to claim it was the way it was because of a Legendary's blessing. A debate of whether it was Xerneas or Ho-Oh had gotten rather heated at one point. Dragonair looked at the picture with a questioning look. " _I don't suppose we are going to have to fly up it?"_

Serena shook her head as she showed an elevator. "No there's an elevator that takes challengers up to face Ramos, though I might have to return most of you to your pokeballs for us to fit." Finally, the image of the gym leader appeared for them Ramos was rather old for a gym leader. According to the information the device gave, he had been gym leader of Coumarine City for over thirty years. "Says he switches around the Pokemon he uses so no challenger can come properly prepared."

"Well, I guess that's why Rosa didn't tell Ash about how her battle went," Anabel received a nod from Serena as she closed the device. As they walked down the streets Anabel felt a faint feeling of anger directed towards them. The psychic could also feel unease coming from Absol. The Disaster Pokemon was feeling another threat targeting Serena.

The thing is he was having trouble discerning what it was. It was as if two different targets were pointed at her. Add on that both of them were also being aimed at Ash, and at least one on Anabel. The one good thing was that he could tell they had time before them both. ' _As soon as we're done with Ash's gym battle I'm telling everyone about this.'_

Far behind the group, Tobias watched from the shadows. He had first thought of having Weavile take them out. He, however, pushed this back when he noticed the Absol with them. Wishing bodily harm an Absol's trainer guaranteed that they would sense it and attempt to warn them. A problem as humans can't understand Pokemon. However, Tobias recognized the girl with them.

The Frontier Brain Anabel. She was a known psychic and with it the possibility of her being about to reply the message. For all, he knew she had already done so. The Aegislash also gave him the creeps. Something told him the sword may be looking for any threats to its trainer's life. Tobias turned away and headed in the opposite direction.

He was however stopped by Shauna who raced up to him. "Hey, have you seen a group with several Pokemon out with them?"

The fugitive said nothing as he tried to remember if he saw her. Nothing came to mind. Further, it seemed she didn't recognize him. He was still tensed and felt himself hovering over Skarmory's pokeball. After a moment of debate, he decided to tell her. It wasn't like she was going to describe him to them, "I believe they are headed for the gym." He stopped as he noticed a charm around her neck. ' _I wonder who that goes too.'_

He had seen the symbols of most of the worlds legendaries. This wasn't one of them that was for sure. Perhaps it was one of the more obscure and local ones? He didn't get much more time to muse about it though. "Thanks," Shauna took off heading in the direction of the rest of the group.

With nothing better to do Tobias decided he was going to look into the symbol. He had some time. Who knows he might learn something interesting. ' _You know it does look like the royal symbol of Kalos.'_

Shauna continued to run until she spotted the group walking in front of her. "Serena, Anabel wait up!" The group turned around with Ash rolling his eyes.'

Shauna was trying to deliberately ignore him. With Anabel, she seemed willing to talk to and acknowledge her existence. Zoroark turned to him her arms crossed. " _Seriously, she's acting like you're..."_ The Illusion Fox stopped as she started to put it together, " _Shauna is in love with Serena isn't she?"_ Her voice was low enough so that only she, Ash, Pikachu and Mawile could hear.

" _Yeah pretty much."_ Pikachu was split between finding it hilarious and finding it annoying. It was funny as Shauna was straight up ignoring him in lieu of Serena. It was annoying as Shauna was just doing it to take his partners mate from him.

Serena, however, rolled her eyes at this. She knew about Shauna's affection but just ignoring Ash was uncalled for. "Shauna can you please stop ignoring Ash." Shauna's dislike was a bit of a turn off to her. ' _Honestly, if she was going to do this then I might decide to cross her from the list.'_

* * *

Delia hummed to herself as Mimey swept up the floor. On the counter was a few of her son's letters to Serena. She had done so in order to get a better idea about her future daughter-in-law. Delia had a giggle to herself at this. Serena's birthday is coming up if the letters were to be believed. "You know maybe I should call up Red and have him get her something,"

Her forgetful, somewhat danger prone husband. Ash was so much like him in so many ways. Seriously was being a magnet for life-threatening disasters genetic or something? She seriously was tempted to see his her late father-in-law had a history of it. ' _No need to worry Delia I just got roped into a revolution.'_ She wished she was joking about that.

A knock was heard at the door. Breaking from her thoughts Delia walked to see who it was. "Coming," When she opened the door instead of someone who she usually expects, like Misty, Gary, or Oak she saw _him._ Her usual kind expression turned to one of murderous intent as she was face to face with her half-brother. "You."

"Hello, Delia long-" Giovanni didn't get to say much as he was slammed into the house's wall, with a blade made of aura right at his throat. Giovanni didn't seem to react to the glowing blade to his throat one bit. "Aiming for the head I see."

Delia pushed it against his skin as the urge to kill him was rising. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you."

Giovanni was a bit surprised. Usually, this went with her threatening him with an aura blade and then nothing else. This was way too personal. "Ah, might I ask why?" He tried to move her arm away from his throat but she didn't budge. ' _Right aura strength.'_

Delia leaned it as the blade pressed deeper almost cutting into the crime boss' neck. "My son has been hounded by three of your agents for years!"

Giovanni had always wondered who it was those three kept chasing after. Personally, he wondered why they didn't stop long ago. Now it seems he finally knew just who they had been chasing after. "I assured you if I had known my nephew was the one they had been following, I would have had them punished severely."

Delia pulled back as her aura blade dissipated. If there was one thing Giovanni was count on it was that he was still a family man. He never did anything to hurt anyone in his family, and it was only this fact that Delia hadn't told her husband about him. "Well, hopefully, you can stop them."

"No need the three idiots were reported killed in action." He straightened up his jacket. At least that's what Luther reported. Either way he had enough of them as is. "Anyway, I figure I drop by to catch up after all these years." He looked at a picture hanging on the table of a ten-year-old Ash having won the Orange League. "Don't mind me asking but where's your husband?"

Delia wanted to laugh at this. If her husband ever met his brother-in-law it would probably end with Charizard burning down the house and much of the town. Assuming he didn't also end up causing an open battle between the International Police and Team Rocket. ' _What I'm I thinking, of course, he would.'_ Just what Pallet Town needed, to be the site of a war zone. "No, he's off on a work trip for the next few months."

The crime boss was let down at this. Though he had a feeling Delia hadn't told him about what the rest of her family did. A real shame but understandable. "So what about your son?" From the picture, he was almost sure that the man fit the description from a few of his other rocket agents. He wanted to have a laugh if this was true. ' _Oh the old family tradition,'_ He thought back fondly to the times when he was younger.

"He's in Kalos with his girlfriend," Delia answered as Mimey offered him, Giovanni, a drink.

He took it with a small smile. Reaching into his pocket the crime boss produced a small box. "I figured I get your son something." He looked at the box for a second, "Does your son happen to have a Charizard?"

Delia gave him a nod as she took the box and opened it. Within it was a dark blue Mega Stone with a blue and dark grey DNA piece. It was something Giovanni had in his personal collection but found no use for it. At best it had become a paperweight. Perhaps his nephew could find a better use for the rock.

* * *

Zinnia looked around at Laverre City surprised by the Johto inspired buildings. The city was said to have been founded by immigrants from Johto and Kanto. The word about the Sereginia Cult was easier to come by in the city than in Lumiose. Apparently, a few of the local girls and boys had joined it or taken to adding Sereginia to their families local shine.

The last bit wasn't a surprise to hear. The inhabitants of Johto were one of the few places with higher chances of being modern worshippers. Seeing how Laverre had many many with Johto heritage it made since they would have personal shines. However, adding Sereginia into them? The Draconid woman continued on to the gym.

When she got to the building however she noticed a Sereginia symbol being edged into both sides if the entrance. Zinnia tried to think nothing of it. Before she walked inside she watched as a young green-haired woman walked out hiding the Sereginia charm within her outfit. Zinnia attention was soon brought away by a voice, "Are you here to challenge Valerie?"

Zinnia turned to the girl in front of her. She could see the charm hanging proudly around her neck. Zinnia shook her head no. "I came to ask you about Sereginia." The ladies eyes almost lit up at this.

Zinnia was grabbed by the arm and almost dragged into the building. "Valerie currently battling a challenger though as soon as she's done she'll be right with you." She pulled Zinnia into a room which almost had a feel of a Johto Temple about it. "If you need any refreshments just ask."

Zinnia could tell that she was misinterpreting what was going on. "Wait I…" Just like that, the girl seemed to have left. The Draconid woman let out a sigh. At least it shouldn't be too long until Valerie walks in so they could have a talk. "Ok, how did she even find out about Sereginia?"

Zinnia had serious doubts that she had met a Zygarde Core that could speak to her. The Shiny Core made it very clear that he was the only one that had learned how too. Several minutes later Valerie finally walked in. "I'm sorry it took so long."

* * *

The group looked in awe at the garden in front of them. The tree had ground big enough that a layer of soil seemed to have formed on to of it from a mix of dead leaves and branches. The branches along with the walls almost gave the place a feeling of being an open door building. "I see I have another group of challenges." The elderly jump leader walked out with his large hedge trimmers in front of him. Ramos stopped as he recalled each of them. "Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum and Lysandre's daughter, Serena Yvonne, I saw you both take out Tobias during his attack on Sinnoh."

Shauna turned to Anabel and whispered, "So do you know what he's talking about?"

She still didn't look up about what had happened in the Sinnoh League. Shauna had tried to ask a few trainers about it. Some of them didn't know anything about it, while others laughed at her. All that she did know was what Serena and Ash had taken part in it. "I'll tell you when we leave."

"Now then I believe you're here to challenge me," Ramos like most of the other gym leader has been informed by Grant about how Serena wasn't here to challenge them. "But what about your friends?" He was sure he had seen Anabel somewhere before.

Shauna shook her head. "No I'm doing Showcases I'm just here for Serena."

Again she was trying to ignore Ash. Serena was getting more annoyed by this. "She means she's here to support Ash along with me." Serena shot her a glare as Shauna's eye twitched at this. She was bound to get on her nerves at this rate.

On the side, Anabel could feel the hostility coming off of Serena. The psychic could feel just who it was directed at. Looking at Shauna the Frontier Brain had no idea if she should ask Serena or keep herself quite. Truth be told she was also annoyed by Shauna constantly ignoring Ash's existence as well. She knew he didn't like him. That much was clear to her given the feelings she felt coming from her about Ash.

"Well I was about to have lunch myself, we don't you all join me and we can have our battle afterwards?" There wasn't much in the way of protest from the group. A few minutes later Ramos lead them to a table so they could all eat their lunch.

Shauna pulled out two pokeballs from her belt. Turning to Ramos with a questioning look on her face. "You don't mind if I let my Pokemon out yo eat with us?"

The elderly gym leader gave her a smile as he waved his hand. "I don't mind." Shauna had a nod as three pokeballs were tossed into the air. The first to open and appear was a Bulbasaur, the next was a small white Pokemon holding an orange flower in its arms. The last Pokemon to appear jumped on Shauna as small quadrupedal mammalian pokemon with a light brown coat and a furry cream-colored collar of fur. " _Mommy, mommy! Is it lunchtime?!"_

Shauna picked the little energic pokemon and gave her a smile. "Eevee careful ok you almost knocked me over." Eevee still had an overly joyful smile on her face. Shauna turned over to Serena and Anabel. "Mind bringing Espeon and Sylveon out?" Shauna placed Eevee down. "See I am hoping to let Eevee see each of them, in order what form she wants to evolve into."

Serena and Anabel pulled out their pokeballs and opened them. In a flash, Espeon and Sylveon appeared right in front of Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon looked at both eeveelutions but her gaze stopped at Sylveon. " _You're so pretty,"_ Eevee looked at the ribbon fillers of Sylveon as she pictured herself with them. Eevee turned to Shauna and pointed at Sylveon, " _Mommy, I want to evolve into this!"_

Ramos looked at the excited Eevee with a smile. "Seems Eevee has made up her mind already."

Shauna picked up Eevee almost wanting to jump in joy. Eevee wanted to become a Sylveon just like Serena's. She couldn't wait to help Eevee become a Sylveon. She could picture it now them winning the title of Kalos Queen and hopefully Serena! Sylveon turned to Serena pointing at Shauna with her fillers, " _You know she's in love with you right?"_

To the surprise of everyone, Serena didn't seem to react at all. She just crossed her arms as she watched Shauna hug Eevee. The honey-haired girl was taking a guess on what she was daydreaming about. ' _This is going to be a rather long lunch.'_

* * *

After lunch, Ramos lead the group to the battlefield located at the center of the tree. Ramos stood on one side as he looked at Ash. Serena pulled out the rest of her team's pokeballs and in a flash, everyone reappeared to watch Ash's battle. Dragonair shook her head for a bit turning at Zoroark who seemed to be stretching herself awake. " _Do you ever get used to that?"_

" _Yeah after a while,"_ Honestly Zoroark seemed to prefer it to just sleeping outside. Pokeballs were made to be comfortable for the Pokemon. Pikachu just didn't like the closed space. " _Some take to it instantly but others just can't."_ She pointed to Pikachu who stood next to Ash, " _Like Pikachu, he hates his pokeball."_

Ramos held up his first choice as he looked at Ash. "Now Ash, I don't do the standard three on three formats that most gyms do."

Ash shot him a nod as he held out the Quick Ball. "Yeah I know," Ramos was mildly surprised by this. "Rosa told me about it when she got back from challenging you."

Ramos placed the pokeball back into his belt. If he had heard of it from Rosa he was going to need to try a different tactic. He's gotten caught off guard before doing to something like this. "Well then I guess we can skip to the start, Weepinbell come out." Ramos tossed his pokeball into the air as it opened with a flash.

Appearing on his side of the field was a yellow bell-shaped Pokemon, with two green leaves on both sides of its body, and circle shaped eyes. Shauna pulled out her Pokedex to scan the Pokemon having never seen it before. "Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokémon. Weepinbell looks like a plant and covers opponents with a poisonous powder in order to catch them."

"Hawlucha I choose you!" Ash tossed out the Quick Ball as it opened. In a flash, Hawlucha appeared with a somersault landing in front of his opponent.

Hawlucha looked at the Weepinbell in front of him. Truth be told he knew about them but had never once seen one. He had heard tails of a group of them leaving in the marshes in both the Isles Regions to the north and in the nearby Benelux Region to the Northeast. Kalos it seems didn't have much in the way of them. The referee raised his arms up, "Begin!"

Ash wasted no time with giving Hawlucha the first command. Given how he couldn't switch he was going to have to figure out a new plan on what to do. It was strangely exciting if he was being truthful. He really was going to have to think outside the box with this. "Hawlucha let's start things off race towards Weepinbell!" Hawlucha nearly leaped towards Weepinbell as soon as his trainer gave the order.

"Weepinbell use Magical Leaf!" The tips of Weepinbell's leaves glowed a sparkling green as Weepinbell waved them in an arc. Several dozen leaves spang out of this arc all aimed right for Hawlucha.

Ash acted as fast as he could to counter it. "Use X-Scissor!" Hawkucha's claws glowed a light green as he crossed the arms in front of his body. The X shaped attack broke through the opposing attack with ease.

"Dodge it Weepinbell!" Weepinbell jumped up and just out of the way of the X-Scissor attack. "Now use Toxic!" Weepinbell inhaled a tiny bit of air before spitting out a purple goo at Hawlucha.

The Sludge hit its mark as Hawlucha body was suddenly badly poisoned. In the first few seconds Hawlucha could feel himself being hurt as the poison began to take effect. "Hawlucha!" Hawlucha stood strong regardless, not letting the status effect pull him down.

Ramos then pulled out Weepinbell's pokeball as a red light shot from it. His first part of his plan was finally finished. "Weepinbell return." The light hi Weepinbell as the Flycatcher Pokemon was recalled. Ramos tossed out another pokeball, "Alright Breloom it's your turn now!"

Appearing in a flash was a bipedal, kangaroo-like, mushroom-looking Pokemon. Breloom looked at his opponent. The effect of poison starting up again on Hawlucha for a moment. "Hawlucha use Karate Chop!" Hawlucha's arm glowed as he jumped at Breloom.

"Breloom use Mach Punch!" Breloom's hands glowed being the small looking arms stretched out and struck Hawlucha square in the chest. Hawlucha was tossed backwards trembling on the ground below him.

Despite the type resistance, the attack was much stronger then Hawlucha had expected. His feelings about this were picked up by Anabel. The Frontier Brain had an idea as to why this was. "I think Breloom's ability might be Technician."

"Breloom use Leech Seed!" Breloom's tail glowed as he tossed out several seeds aimed for Hawlucha. The old gym leader had planned to use this along with poison to win out this battle. It was the same tactic that won him against Rosa earlier today.

Ash wasn't going to let them fall prey to that. "Hawlucha jump up" Hawlucha launched himself into the air causing the Leech Seed to miss him. "Use X-Scissor!" Hawlucha crossed his claws as the X shaped raced towards Breloom.

"Use Mach Punch Breloom!" Breloom's fists glowed as he punched the X shaped attack into bits.

Ash, however, had a smirk on his face. Breloom looked up as it noticed a shadow overhead. "Use Hi Jump Kick!" Breloom was kicked head first by Hawlucha knocking him back and into the ground. "Alright, quickly follow it up with X-Scissor!" Hawlucha crossed his arms as an X shaped attack made its mark on the still down Breloom.

Breloom pulled through the attack. Looking at Hawlucha who winced yet again from the poison. Ramos held out Breloom's pokeball. It was time to switch tactics. "Breloom return!" A red light shot out as the Mushroom Pokemon return to the pokeball. "Alright, Weepinbell you're up!" Ramos's next choice appeared on the field. "Use Venoshock!" A stream of purple liquid left Weepinbell's mouth and struck Hawlucha.

Hawlucha screamed as purple electricity surged. The effect of Venoshock worsening thanks to the poison. Hawlucha fell to a knee as he gasped for breath. The effect of poison acting up again. Ash knew that Hawlucha could keep this up much more. It was all or nothing. "Hawlucha jumped up now!" Hawlucha did so jumping into the air.

"Weepinbell use Magical Leaf!" The tips of Weepinbell's leaves glowed. A barrage of leaves raced towards Hawlucha.

Ash watched as they came in close and waited for the right moment. "Hawlucha spin and use X-Scissor!" Hawlucha's claws glowed as he spun around creating a light green shield around him. The Magical Leaves hit the X-Scissor barrier. Once the last one had hit Hawlucha let it go creating a swirling X which slammed into Weepinbell. "Now follow it up with Flying Press!"

Hawlucha's body glowed as he slammed right into Weepinbell. Hawlucha pulled himself back up as Weepinbell did the same. Both of them didn't look too well. Hawlucha got back into a fighting stance, before finally collapsing from the effect of the poison. "Hawlucha is unable to battle!"

Shauna stood up and almost shouted in joy. Almost as Zoroark shot her a glare out the corner of her eyes. Shauna stood back down as she saw Braixen and Dragonair joined Zoroark. She had an embarrassed blush. Serena crossed her arms rolling her eyes at this. "Audino, can you go to Hawlucha?" Audino gave a nod as she walked over to Ash and Hawlucha.

Anabel thought about how everything was now. Hawlucha had managed to do some damage to both Breloom and Weepinbell, but the effect of poison made it difficult to stay in. ' _Mawile is immune to being poisoned.'_ The Steel-Fairy type was the logical choice.

A little bit later Ash pulled out his next choice. Tossing it into the air the pokeball burst open. "Sliggoo I choose you!" Making his big gym battle debut the Soft Tissue Pokemon was suddenly nervous. This time it wasn't because of fear of his opponent. No, he was nervous as this was his first gym battle. "Ok, Sliggoo are you ready for this?"

" _I…"_ Sliggoo stole his nerves. He came this far from where he used to be. He couldn't back down now. His expression hardened into a look of determination. " _I'm ready, let's do this!"_ Sliggoo stared down, or whatever it was he was now able to do, at his opponent.

Ramos was somewhat hesitant about what he was going to do. The two most common abilities for a Sliggoo were Sip Sipper and Hydration. The former meant that using Grass-type moves were pointless at best, the other meant that status conditions were a waste of effort. As the referee gave the signal to begin Ramos made his decision. "Weepinbell use Toxic!"

Weepinbell threw up the poison sludge straight for Sliggoo. Hitting him dead on it appeared Sliggoo was going to suffer the same fate as Hawlucha. However, Ash was ready for this. "Sliggoo use Rain Dance!" Sliggoo yelled as overhead a heavy rain cloud formed. As soon as the first drop hit Hydration activated. The status condition was cured and with that Ramos knew which ability Sliggoo had. "Sliggoo use Dragon Pulse!" Out of Sliggoo's mouth, a blast of mystical energy shot out.

"Dodge Weepinbell!" Weepinbell jumped to the side dodging the Dragon-type attack. "Use Gastro Acid!"

Ash's eyes went wide as he realized what Ramos was going for. He baited Ash into showing what Sliggoo's ability was and was now hoping to remove it. "Counter with Sludge Bomb!" Sliggoo let out a ball of poison sludge. The Sludge Bomb punched through the Gastro Acid and hit Weepinbell head on. "Finish this with Dragon Pulse!"

Sliggoo let out another blast of mystical energy. Weepinbell's eyes went wide as the attack hit dead on. A small explosion happened as the unconscious Weepinbell was knocked back laying on his face. "Weepinbell is unable to battle!" The referee called out as Ash and Sliggoo celebrated.

Ramos returned Weepinbell to his pokeball. Now it seems Ash had the advantage. Ramos had a smirk on his face. "Breloom come on out!" In a flash, the Mushroom Pokemon appeared still a bit winded from the fight with Hawlucha.

Sliggoo started to feel like he could do this. He could sense, with his heightened senses, that Breloom was already a bit tired from his battle Breloom just looked at the Soft Tissue Pokemon with a curious look. " _Wait, did Weepinbell lose to a Water-type?"_

" _I'm a Dragon-type!"_ Sliggoo was slightly offended by this. There was no change in how Sliggoo sensed Breloom. This caused Sliggoo to stare with a deadpan sound to his voice. _You don't believe me do you?"_

Breloom shook his head. Sliggoo let out a light sigh at this. Lucky for him it seemed that the battle had begun. "Breloom use Mach Punch!" Breloom's fists glowed as they stretched out. He jumped and swang his first right at Sliggoo face.

"Use Bide!" Sliggoo braced himself as the fist hit him in his chest area.

"Breloom get back now!" Ramos wasn't going to let Breloom get hit by it, nor was he planning to fuel it. Breloom jumped back putting as much distance as possible between the two of them. Sliggoo's body glowed red before firing a white beam from his mouth. "Dodge it!" Breloom jumped out of the way at the last minute. A smile formed on Ramos' and Breloom's faces. "Use Drain Punch!" Breloom's fist was surrounded by a green glow as he raced towards Sliggoo.

"Sliggoo dodge it!" Ash yelled but it was too late. Sliggoo was struck in the side sent flying backwards as sparkling green orbs left Sliggoo and went to Breloom.

Some of the damage on Breloom's body started to heel thanks to the effect of the move. Ash cursed this. If they can't take Breloom out soon it could regain all its health with a few more hits like that. They needed an opening. "Breloom use Drain Punch again!" Breloom's firsts glowed green and pulled themselves back.

With that Ash had found his opening. "Use Dragon Pulse at the ground in front of you!" This confused everyone yet Sliggoo did so anyway. As soon as the mystical blast hit an explosion of mud shot up and covered Breloom's face causing him to miss the swing and punch into the ground next to Sliggoo. "Now use Sludge Bomb!"

A ball of poisonous sludge slammed into Breloom's side tossing the Mushroom Pokemon back. Shauna looked at the scene in confusion. "What? How did that work!"

Serena pointed at the slowly dissipating rain cloud overhead. "Thanks to Rain Dance the grounds have grown damp and has turned into mud." Shauna looked at the ground and stomped her foot on it. Turns out the ground was slightly weak underfoot.

' _Oh come on how did he know this?'_

The truth was Ash didn't but he had a feeling that would work. Breloom pulled himself back up before winking in pain. He had been poisoned by the Sludge Bomb. "Breloom." Ramos gritted his teeth. He needed to end this fast, or at the very least inflict as much damage as possible. "Use Mach Punch!"

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Sliggoo pulled his head back and let loose a blast of mystical energy. At the same time Breloom's fist connected with Sliggoo's chest. The two were sent back from the clash of attacks. Sliggoo and Breloom both landing back on the ground. After a few moments, only Sliggoo pulled himself back up.

The referee held there hand up as they called the match. "Breloom is unable to battle!"

Ramos returned Breloom has he thought about what he was going to do. His first thought was to reach for Gogoat. However, he stopped himself. Gogoat was his usual ace his final, and one of the most common picks he used. ' _Maybe I should shake things up.'_ He instead pulled out a Great Ball. "Ash, consider yourself lucky, you'll be the first to face this Pokemon."

He tossed the Great Ball into the air as it burst open. Appearing on his side of the field was a Pokemon no one had seen before. Its torso, arms, and legs were a dark purple, while its hips and head were white. On top of its head were calyx-like leaves in the form of hair, with a crown-like protrusion on to of her head. Ash, and Serena both pulled out there Pokedex at this. "Tsareena, The Fruit Pokemon, and the final evolved form of Bounsweet. A master of grand and beautiful kicks, it can knock out even kickboxing champions with a single blow."

Ash looked at the data from the Pokedex. It said that the Pokemon wasn't native to Kalos that was for sure. ' _Alola?'_ He had heard about the region twice before. Once from Tracy who had been there before meeting him and Misty. The second time was from May and Max when they talked about there vacation there. ' _Come to think about it they did say they visited Hau'oli City.'_

He pushed those thoughts away. He had other matters to deal with. He had no idea what to expect against Tsareena. With a signal from the referee, Ash decided the best action was to take her out as quick as possible. "Sliggoo use Sludge Bomb!"

Sliggoo let out a ball of poisonous sludge right at Tsareena. "Dodge it now!" Tsareena jumped out of the way causing the sludge to break apart on the ground. "Now use Play Rough!" Before Ash or Sliggoo could react Tsareena lead forward quickly closing the distance.

A thick cloud of smoke and stars formed around thee two as Tsareena struck at Sliggoo. When the cloud finally dissipated, they could see Tsareena standing over Sliggoo. The Dragon-type was laying on the ground unconscious."Sliggoo is unable to battle!"

Ramos had a smile as Ash raced on the field. He picked Sliggoo who finally came too. " _I'm sorry."_

Ash gave him a comforting smile. Sliggoo had nothing to be ashamed of. After all, they were now rather even. Audino walked up and used Heal Pulse healing Sliggoo enough to pull himself back up. He looked at Tsareena has his mind thought about just who he hoped to use next. He pulled out the pokeball and looked at it.

Returning to his side of the field Ash looked down at the pokeball in his hands and whispered, "It's all up to you." He tossed the pokeball into the air and call out, "I choose you Fletchinder!" In a flash, Fletchinder appeared flying around the field before landing right in front of Ash.

"So, Fletchinder is your final choice?" Ramos recovered a nod from Ash.

The raven-haired boy had trust that Fletchinder could do this. The feeling was quite mutual as Fletchinder stared down her opponent. Tsareena didn't seem all that impressed. " _Really? A bird that cooks itself?"_

Fletchinder's gaze hardened from a competitive one to one of annoyance. She was going to enjoy defeating her far too much. The referee gave the signal as the last battle in the gym challenge finally began. "Fletchinder take off and use Double Team let's go!" Fletchinder wasted no time as she took off into the air. A flash covered her as several doubles appeared all around her in the air. Tsareena had trouble remembering which was the original. The Fruit Pokemon kept her guard up regardless. "Now use Flame Charge!"

Flames surrounded each and every one of the doubles as they all raced towards Tsareena. Unable to tell which was which meant they couldn't counterattack, and dodging to the sides were out for a similar reason. Through the air upward, "Tsareena use Bounce to dodge!" Tsareena jumped high up into the air as the wall of Fletchinders pasted right under. "Now use Razor Leave on the flock!"

With her long hair like leaves glowing, a barrage of razor sharp leaves were sent into the flock. The fakes phased out the moment the leaves passed through them. A few of the leaves, however, did aim itself at the real Fletchinder. Seeing the attacking incoming she broke from the formation canceling the Double Team. ' _It's pointless to hold it after that anyway.'_

"Tsareena use Bounce again!" Tsareena on landing jumped up again into the air and then jumped right off Fletchinder's chest. The Ember Pokemon was sent flying into one of the overhanging branches with a thud.

Fletchinder managed right herself in the air. With the tree branches and Tsareena's powerful legs, the advantage of air mobility wasn't looking like an advantage after all. "Fletchinder fly in close now!"

Ramos figured he was going to try to go in for another Flame Charge. "Tsareena use Trop Kick!" Tsareena's feet were surrounded by a green light as he jumped forwards her leg out.

"Fly up now!" Fletchinder flew straight up causing Tsareena to miss and creating an opening. "Use Heat Wave!" With a flap of her wings, a wave of heat and flames shot towards Tsareena.

Tsareena braced herself as the attack hit. She winced in pain for a moment before looked back at Fletchinder. "Tsareena, use Acrobatics!" A blue glow surrounded Tsareena has she leaped around the battlefield. Fletchinder tried to keep track but just as she was about to follow Tsareena began smashing into her.

"Spin around and use Steel Wing!" Fletchinder bid her wings covered in a metallic sheen as she managed to knock Tsareena off of her. "Now switch into Flame Charge!" She became shrouded in fire as she crashed right into the Fruit Pokemon.

Tsareena slid backwards and fell to a knee. That second hit was surprising a critic one. Ramos knew they had to take Fletchinder Out but the question was how. "Tsareena, use Return!" A white light surrounded Tsareena before she jumped up and slammed her body into Fletchinder knocking them into a tree branch again.

Fletchinder fell to the ground. "Fletchinder get up," Ash begged as Fletchinder struggled to pull herself up.

Tsareena had a smug giggle at this. It seemed her debut was going to be a victory. " _Why don't you just lay down and give up?"_

Fletchinder pulled herself back up and shot Tsareena a glare. She could feel heat rising up within her chest. The Ember Pokemon wasn't going to fall not yet. "Tsareena use Trop Kick and finish this!"

The Fruit Pokemon launched herself at Fletchinder to finally end this. The Kalosian bird looked at her incoming opponent opened her beak and let loose the heat that was building up. A stream of fire shot out and struck a surprised Tsareena. Fletchinder had just learned Flamethrower.

The Flames slowly overwhelmed and finally pushed the Grass-type backwards. Tsareena land with a roll and didn't get back up. The referee called the match right there, "Tsareena is unable to battle! The winner is the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Ash's was about to yell out in excitement when everyone watched as a glow surrounded Fletchinder. Her body grew, her wingspan widened, her feet changed growing longer talons, and her head became more in line with a bird of prey with the beak arching into a hook. When the glow ceased she gave out a cry and a flapped her wings as small embers seem to fall off them.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and pointed at her. "Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon and the evolved form of Fletchinder. During an intense battle, Talonflame expels embers from gaps between its feathers. It reaches speeds of more than three-hundred miles per hour chasing prey."

"Talonflame you evolved!" The newly evolved Talonflame turned to her trainer with a smile on her face. She had learned Flamethrower, defeated Tsareena, and had evolved. All in all, she was feeling pretty good right now. A statement shared by almost everyone. Shauna just stood up and ran out of, anger clearly visible on her face.

Serena looking at this stood up herself. She turned to the psychic next to her. "Anabel can you excuse me there's something I need to take care of."

* * *

Shauna was fuming. Her mind pictured him getting a victory kiss from Serena. ' _That Kantonian trash!'_ Shauna made up her mind. ' _Serena deserves better than him!'_

Speaking of Serena, the honey-haired girl walked up behind her with her arms crossed. The mere act of Ash succeeding made her mad. That was enough for her. "Shauna!" She called out getting her attention. Shauna turned over to her, "Shauna why did you-" She was stopped as Shauna suddenly pulled herself into a kiss.

"Serena I love you!" Shauna confessed as she wrapped her arms around her. "Ash isn't good for you!"

Serena had enough of this. It was one thing to kiss her. It was another to tell her that Ash wasn't good for her. Serena grabbed Shauna's head as she stared into Shauna's eyes. "Shauna enough Ash is my lover alright!"

Shauna looked hurt before her expression filled with anger. Her mind raced for while Serena would defend him. A small part of her wondered if Serena wasn't into her, that maybe Ash was a nice boyfriend to her. That part was immediately silenced. There was no way Serena could ever truly love him. "He's forcing you to say that isn't he." Serena just stared at the insanity of this a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Is he abusing you?"

Serena had enough of this. She did not just imply that Ash was hurting her. Her loving mate, the future father of her offspring was not harming her. "That's enough." She forced her to stare into her eyes. "Time for more drastic actions."

Three colored lights surrounded her. Shauna's eyes widen as she stared into the three golden and black orbs of Sereginia Y's eyes. "S-Serena?" Her voice broke as she looked at her. "What's going.." She didn't get to finish.

Sereginia's eyes glowed as and soon Shauna's eyes seem to stare on in a trance. Sereginia Y had used Hypnosis on her. ' _I hate that I have to do this but I don't think I'll have much of a choice.'_ She was rather surprised by how easily Shauna gave into her. Whether it was a lack of will or because of her feelings for Serena she couldn't say. "Why do you hate him?"

Shauna responded almost emotionlessly, "Because he took Serena from me."

That was the response she expected to hear. Her reasons didn't make much sense given that Shauna wasn't all that close to Serena in the past. Unless her crush on her turned rather possessive. "How about you stop hating him?"

Shauna shook as she put up a lot of resistance. The idea of not hating him was almost too much for her. "I-I can't."

"Well, if you continued to do so then I'm afraid I have to cross you off the list." Just as she expected Shauna calmed down at those words. Hopefully, she'll be willing to listen.

A few minutes later both Serena and Shauna came walking back to the group. The honey-haired girl could hear her counterparts complains come tonight. Shauna turned to Ash with an apologetic expression. "Ash I'm sorry for the way I've acted to you."

Ash blinked in surprise. He didn't expect to hear Shauna say that. Well, he expected her to yell at him, or maybe go crazy and try to kill him. Pikachu stared at this from Ash's shoulder and turned to Serena. Something told him that this was her doing but he had no idea how.

* * *

Valerie was in thought about the Draconid woman who had just left them. The two had a conversation about how she had learned of Sereginia. This wasn't the usual talk she had as she discovered. The follower of Rayquaza had informed her that she also knew about her do to a friend she didn't want to divulge. She was pulled from her thoughts as one of her assistants nearly raced in. "Valerie come quick!"

The part-time fashion designer, gym leader, and now a priestess got up and turned to her. "What is it?"

"Its someone from the league, that brought with a respective from the Lumiose Cathedral." Valerie's eyes widened at this. The Lumiose Cathedral was where the region's religious orders were headquartered in. To hear that one had come all this way to her gym.

* * *

 **Ash now has won his fourth gym badge! We still have Serena's second Showcase to look forward too. The next special is also coming up slowly but surely, though I might need to take much longer to make it. Oh, and a friend of mine made a TV Tropes page for some reason, for this story.**

 **Now time for the questions.**

 **Ri2- The Serena in control was Serena Y. As they agreed Serena X will take back control during the Showcase.**

 **ThatOddPotato- I don't think so, some of the readers do others don't.**

 **I'll cya all later. I hope you have a great day.**


	48. Chapter 46

**Well, we are closing in on the fifty chapter mark of the story. You know for those of you who don't know I've joined Serebii so feel free to talk to me if you like. I might just be on when you do. My account is the same as my pen name.**

 **Now a shout out to the reviewers of the last update. A thanks to** **Amourshipper35, Ri2, Rajiv A. Rajaram, saptarshiban2003, coldblizzard, Guest, and Heracross0122 for your feedback. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has read the story and add it to their favorites and alters. Without further a due let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Pokemon. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?**

* * *

Talonflame flew overhead getting used to her new body. She opened her mouth and let out a Flamethrower. After being healed up but Audino she had wanted to go for a little flight. She had always pictured herself as a Talonflame one day, but in her mind, she only saw it being when she was much, much older. ' _This feels so amazing!'_ Call her a bit cocky, but she wanted to take on a Moltres.

Down below the group stopped out of the elevator. Ash placed the Plant Badge into its spot within his gym badge case. With it, he could finally challenge Clemont again. Anabel, however, was thinking about something else. Ramos had just before they left told them that they should visit the Battle Chateau on their way back "So what is the Battle Chateau?"

Surprisingly it was Shauna who answered the question. "It's kind of a club based on the old concepts of knights from ages ago." Shauna pulled out her Holo Caster showing an image of one in Anistar City. "My friends Trevor and Tierno used to go to them before they left for other regions about a year ago."

Serena didn't put much thought into it but she did wonder were her other friends were. She just didn't bother to ask her. ' _You know that does make me wonder if they might come back to Kalos.'_ She didn't so much want to catch up on old times as their really wasn't much to catch up with. Its just they would likely take on the Kalos League if they were here.

Anabel turned to both Ash and Serena with a questioning look. The psychic was a bit intrigued by the concept, recalling the Battle Clubs back in Unova. She decided that she would want to see one of them. "Could we visit the Chateau on our way back to Lumiose?"

Ash and Serena shrugged their shoulders. The two of them were still going to take part in the tag tournament that Malva was holding. Besides that, the last time was a blast even though they only had one battle. After all, Serena got to meet her future father-in-law. "Sure, just don't be surprised if no one wants to challenge you because you're wearing a Frontier Brain cape."

Anabel turned to Ash who had an annoyed look at this. You would think trainers would be willing to battle a special guest like a Frontier Brain. However, as Ash found out that wasn't the case. Even Serena who was just officially a Baroness wasn't challenged. Apparently being his girlfriend translated to her being a trainer who was way out of their league.

"Well maybe not." Shauna got the attention of everyone as she tapped her HoloCaster revealing a new article. "One of the Kalosian Elite 4 maybe thinking of retiring, a few of the trainers I run into have talked about seeing the rest of them appear at Battle Chateaus for some reason."

Anabel had an idea as to why. The Elite 4 were not a position one could win. You had to be selected to become one. "They are probably looking for someone to take their place."

Mawile turned to Pikachu having heard this. Pikachu and Frogadier had explained much of how the League system worked to her, but the Elite 4 wasn't one of those things. " _So who exactly are the Elite 4?"_

" _Well the Elite 4 are who the League Champion has the right to face,"_ Pikachu had at times questioned why someone had to face them. Sure he could understand the reason why they existed. Not every League Champion immediately to their right and because of this leagues could have dozens of potential challengers for the title of Champion. " _If they defeat them then they can challenge the Champion of the region."_

* * *

Palermo looked at the papers before her. Setting up this year's Showcase Festival was a lot more work than she expected. After all, picking the place to hold it was a pain in of itself. At least that's what it seemed to be. "Miss your coffee."

She turned her head to her new assistant. Taking the cup of extra dark coffee the manager gave him a smile. "Thank you."

James had a sigh of relief. Palermo was more demanding than he had expected. Right now Meowth was picking up a special Pokemon food blend that her Rotom would only eat. One which was on the other side of Lumiose and required him to wait for an appointment. ' _Seriously making an appointment to just buy food?'_ James had spent years as a crime and even he was appealed by that.

Jessie was having some success having won a Princess Key. It would normally be cause for celebration for her. Yet the idea that Palermo may have let her win it still hugged over in her mind. "Inkay, Inkay." James turned his head to the floating jellyfish-like Pokemon. Inkay was one of two Pokemon the trio had managed to add to their team during their time here in Kalos.

"I know but we're still under orders so what can we do?" James walked past keeping an eye out for any electronic devices. Call it paranoia but James had a bad vibe from Palermo's Rotom. The thing was very likely the reason Palermo could alter the outcome of Showcases.

He was right to be paranoid as Rotom choose that moment to take control of the Security cameras within the building. Palermo took a sip of her tea as she looked for any signs of suspicious activity. Her gaze focused on the camera's locked on James. Every day she and Rotom made sure spy both on him and his friend.

The disguise of course was seen for what it was by Rotom. A Meowth that had learned how to speak human. Palermo knew of several unsavory individuals who would literally pay her for him. An evil smile formed on her face at this thought.

One thing that she needed to do was find out were Aria was. Her continued disappearance didn't sit right with her. "Rotom do you think you can hack into the medical records of the major hospitals in Kalos?" Rotom's face appeared on the screen It was a difficult task for experienced hackers. After all the medical records were backed by government issues computer systems. Roto, however,r was up for this challenge. He had a nod on the screen which caused Palermo to smile, "Good, see if you can find out where Aria parents lived."

Palermo would admit she really didn't have much of a clue. The girl may have told her before but Palermo blocked her out. After all, why should she care about a couple of country bumpkins? Just cause their daughter had talent doesn't mean she cared. ' _Let's see how Aria likes being an orphan for her eighteenth birthday.'_

An evil smirk formed on Palermo's face. Ria was going to learn. You did not cross Palermo. "Let's see how that little Yveltal Worshipper feels when she hears about her parent's death." Rotom was giddy just picturing the cruel things they were about to do.

* * *

Serena X stood crossed arm as she looked at her counterpart. She was mad that much was certain. Serena Y knew the reason for it almost immediately. "This is about me using Hypnosis on Shauna isn't it?"

"Oh, more than that." She couldn't believe she would just do that. It felt so wrong to her using hypnosis to influence others like that. "Yes what you did wasn't right, but you're plans are just." Serena X had enough she was putting a stop to this. "You're not going to rope in girls to be used by us, or by Ash."

Serena Y was offended by this. She wasn't some kind of heartless monster. "Used?!" She couldn't believe her counterpart would say that about her, "I not abusing their feelings!" She walked up to her counterpart feeling a bit of hypocrisy in her words. "You're one to talk you've done nothing to help Anabel move on if anything its like you want to rub it into her face."

X was absolutely livid at all of this. "She hasn't said anything about that!"

A silence hanged over as the two glared at one another. Despite the hostility from before Y expression did an immediately one eight and she just looked down in sadness. She was fighting with her. It was less than a day. "I shouldn't have said that."

X looked at her and felt her anger disappear. "Look you can't just make girls join this relationship scheme you have planned."

"I'm not forcing them." Y tried to defend her actions. She didn't force Shauna even though she could. "I figured the girls that like us or Ash would willingly want to join you know."

X let out a sigh. "But again we talked about this, what about me and Ash?" She knew she couldn't speak for Ash but she could speak for herself.

Y looked away as she didn't answer. Truth be told she was being rather selfish ignoring her counterparts wishes on propose. "I guess I thought you'll both accept them, or at the very least Ash would." Thinking about it she wasn't so sure about that anymore. A new fear entered her as she realized she might have messed up big time. "You're going to take back control aren't you?"

After what she had just seen it was only reasonable for X to want to. A sigh left her lips before she pulled Y up to look at her. Truth be told outside of the whole making a harem thing that she wanted to create for her and Ash, there wasn't much in the way of protest for the future that Y had envisioned for them. Though the one thing she found was how bold she was at making that a reality. "Listen I'm not going to take back control but you're going to have to let Ash know."

Great just what she needed. Y felt like X was doing this on proposes or something. She let out a sigh as she looked at her counterpart. "Can we at least still have this?" Before X could react Y brought her into a kiss.

X eyes widen in shock. Just like before she was kissing her. Surprisingly instead of pushing her off X wrapped her arms around Y and returned the kiss. A glow seemed to flare around the water. X opened her eyes as she realized that Y disappeared. "Wait," She blinked in surprise, "Why did I kiss myself?"

She shivered as she realized that she kinda liked it. She pushed the thoughts aside. Best to get back to practicing with her abilities.

* * *

Serena woke and looked at the clock on the table. Less than a minute had passed since she had gone to bed. She silently wondered if time was even a real thing within that place. Ash probably wasn't asleep right now as he had said he wanted to train a bit before heading to bed. Walking to the door she opened it and was greeted with Ash being knocked to the ground by it. "Ash?! Oh, my Arceus I'm sorry."

Ash groaned wondering who's bright idea it was to build the hallways this narrow. It felt like this Pokemon Center was built to be a house or something midway through construction. "It's alright…" Ash's face went red as he looked at Serena's new underwear. "You sure you don't want to put on any clothes?"

Serena looked down and pulled him into the room. Sure she could just put on her pajamas but she didn't like them. Her counterpart had the same pair for years now, and plus she loved being in her underwear more. ' _I did get these just for Ash.'_ Ues she was still mad about Anabel stopping the two of them from having fun early today.

Ash after being thrown into the room could see is mind wandering back to the events earlier today. Him and Sereginia Y. How close the two of them were to being intimate with one another. ' _Does she want to pick up where that left off?'_ He had a good idea that it was the same Serena in control as before. Naturally, his mind wandered back to her Pokemon form over him. ' _Why was that the first picture on my mind?'_ He shook those thoughts from his mind. "This is about what we almost did earlier isn't it?"

Serena paused thinking about her options before deciding that telling Aah could wait. Without even speaking she wrapped her arms around him. She whispered into his ear with a seductive tone. "Well, I still want us to have our first time." She pulled herself back with a single question for him, "You want this or should I switch over to Sereginia?"

"T-this is fine." He was so conflicted. Half of him wanted her to be in her Serena from the other half as Sereginia. Serena had a giggle before pulling him into a kiss. A small part of Ash's mind was hesitant but the part of him that was still a teenager pushed it as far back as possible.

Serena pushed Ash on the bed as she helped take off each of his clothes. Her mind all but forgetting her counterparts words as each garment fell from her mate's body. This wasn't going to to be interrupted that much she was counting on. Her bra and panties were flung to the door as sounds of moans filled the room.

In the room, next door Anabel's eyes opened as a blush filled her checks. The rooms were sound proof but now psychic proof. The violet-haired Frontier Brain could feel the actions going on in the next room. She should try to shut herself off, block the feelings of the two of them. She closed her eyes and closed herself off as her whole body shuddered. ' _At least I hope Serena taking protection.'_ Actually, now that she thought about it did Serena actually have the same cycle as human women? ' _No Anabel just close your eyes and focus on something else.'_

* * *

The morning sun shined through the window landing on Serena's face. The honey-haired hybrid tried to ignore it as long as possible. She was comfortable where she was. Sadly for her, it seems the other occupant was starting to stare. Ash looked down at the pressure on his side, his arm wrapped around Serena who didn't seem to want to walk up. His mind still not fully awake wondered how they were in the same bed before the events of last night hit him.

His face turned a deep red. He and Serena had sex for the first time. Suddenly the weight of what they had done crashed down on him. ' _Arceus I hope I didn't get her pregnant.'_ He tried to get up but Serena only groaned.

"Please, just ten more minutes." She didn't want him to leave. Serena pulled herself up before a seductive smile formed on her face. "Or maybe we could fool around?" She giggled as she whispered into his ear, "How about this time I can change into my Sereginia form?" She licked his earlobe.

Ash was about to speak when the sound of a knock on the door got their attention. Serena groaned at this. "Ash, Serena Audino is making breakfast you don't want it to get cold." Anabel yelled out from the other side.

Serena blinked for a moment. How did Anabel know that the two of them were even in the same room? There was no way she would have known. 'Unless she _felt me and Ash having sex?'_ She felt both embarrassed and yet wondered how much Anabel felt. "We'll be there in a minute!" She yelled back.

Ash looked down at Serena hoping to take now to ask, "Ah, Serena you wouldn't happen to have something to you know." This was so awkward to talk about.

Serena looked at him as it suddenly clicked. They did have unprotected sex. As much as she didn't care she knew that both her counterpart and Ash probably didn't want a baby right now. She pulled up her bag and took out the pills Flora had given her. "Don't worry I have the pill." Serena took a pill and swallowed it with a go.

That was a relieve to hear. It wasn't that he didn't want to have a child with Serena, actually, he did picture having one with her, but right now was just too early for the both of them. As his mind was on this he started to think a bit about his future.

His dream since he started out was to become a Pokemon Master. By the old definition he kinda just succeeded in that. Now that he was here in Kalos he wondered what he was going to do if he didn't win this league. He knew his answer was years ago to move on to another one. However, he knew he was getting older and was starting to doubt he'll just continue forever.

Gary had already decided to choose a different path. Brock had chosen a different dream from the one he had been working towards for years. He remembered his father's words at the time he was champion of Kanto. ' _Being Champion isn't for everyone son.'_ Thinking back to it his dad did try his hardest not to talk about his time as one.

' _You know with hindsight, I think dad didn't like being Champion.'_ Growing up he had thought he didn't like speaking about it because he had lost it after only three years. With the experience of age, he was starting to rethink it. Whatever his dad currently did was something he seemed to love a lot more. At least he hoped that was the case.

For the first time, Ash seriously thought about his options. He still had the invitation to become a Frontier Brain. He wondered if it was possible to set up himself anywhere. Maybe he could try opening it in Kalos or somewhere else, or maybe he could head back to Kanto and join the others. He also wondered about the Elite 4. ' _Or maybe I could look into becoming a researcher.'_ He had a slight chuckle at the thought.

He didn't think he had what it takes but of course, he pictured himself in a lab coat. Along with Serena, he was dressed like a researcher with him. He pushed that fantasy away as it started to get heated. He was finally brought out of his thoughts as Serena got up. "Say, Ash, how about we take a shower together?" She gave him a suggestive look.

"Ok."

* * *

Lysandre looked at the video of Ash and Rosa's battle on his Holo Caster. The burly man had been wondering to take time off his schedule to see one of his daughter's showcases in person. The problem was he didn't quite know where to go. Until now that is. He looked at the box es he had. Two Holo Casters, both of the model that wasn't set to realize for months.

The other bag was his birthday gift to his daughter. In it was a few things including a copy of the deed to her new Villa. An update came on his Holo Caster as the holographic screen flared up a news story. On screen, he saw his brother Harold with the two grunts that had been reported to be captured. "The two Team Flare members have been granted bail by Senator Harold under the condition they help the government deal with ."

Lysandre turned off the feed. The two grunts in question didn't know much about what Team Flare was doing. That much he had been informed. His real question was why they had been caught by his ex Grace. He suspected one of his admins had a hand in it.

The Holo Caster started to ring as someone called him. Answering the image of Steven Stone appeared. "Ah, Steven I see you'll already here." It had almost slipped his mind actually. With how fast things were going these past few days Lysandre had actually forgotten that he was coming to Kalos, "Sorry I can't greet you in person, I'm off to see my daughter perform in the Coumarine Showcase."

"Its fine I would have done the same for a family member." There was a pause as he felt bitter saying those words. His mind immediately returned to a family member he didn't like right now. "Except maybe my father." Steven shook his head, "Anyway I'm off to see Cynthia and Diantha if you need me."

Lysandre gave him a nod as the call came to an end. Lysandre once again started to think about the incident with the two Flare grunts. He was tempted to use his connections with the government to speak to them. Call it a hunch but he was sure one of his admins was behind names he could already cross out. Malva wasn't active in affairs like this the agents under her were few, and any action they did were accounted for. Xerosic wasn't one to take risks with nothing to do with the objective.

This just left the four girls, Aliana, Bryony, Celosia, and Mable. One of the four of them had given the order to the two agents. He just had to find out who it was. When he did he was going to punish them according.

* * *

Try as he might, the Shiny Z-Core couldn't find anything. Any hint as to were his fellow Cores ended up. Despite this, he could still feel them. The problem was it was something of a phantom limb. For a being like Zygarde, it was almost painful. ' _Where are you both!?'_ He looked up into the sky hoping for an answer.

No response came to him. He could hear only silence directing at the two of them. The other Z-Cores shared the same feelings. Locating them it seems was going to be a lost cause. With his eyes closed, he thought about what he could do. Expanding his sensing he felt Yveltal flying in the southern portion of the region, Xerneas sleeping in the western woodlands, and to the northern coast, he felt Sereginia inside a human settlement.

His mother was out. When she was in her, she slumber couldn't awaken a sad truth of the new cycle caused by the Ultimate Weapon. With the way his father was moving it was clear he will be crossing the southern sea heading for nearby continent before he could get to him. That just left Sereginia who was the only candidate for help that he was likely to get.

' _Wait a minute,'_ He felt himself look through the collective memories of the Z-Cores. He opened his eye as his expression turned to one of annoyance. "You have got to be kidding me." Sereginia was untrained.

All Legendaries had some idea of how to use their powers. Inherent knowledge was something they just knew. However, Serreginia only had the barest of an understanding of what she could do. She needed to be taught how to use her powers. "Alright Yellow no worries all you need to do is start teaching her and it should flow naturally."

It was simple enough. Start the awakening her power and her understanding of herself would mean that the rest should flow naturally from there. It was all rather easy. He was about to call several cells to himself when he realized his first major roadblock. He couldn't use his powers without running the risk of being spotted.

His follow Z-Cores believed that this was the reason that both Red and Blue had been captured. It was just a theory but he wasn't into being a test subject to see if it actually worked. He had to get to Sereginia safely. He needed the help of her, and her mate if they had any hope of winning.

' _Maybe I shouldn't have left Zinnia.'_ It would be a lot easier to just have her take him to Sereginia. Now he was going to have to hop all the way to her. ' _Or who knows maybe I'll find one of Sereginia's friends and convince them to help me?'_ He joked to himself at this. It wasn't like he'll run into one of them out here in the wilds.

* * *

Palermo looked at the location that Rotom had managed to provide her. This little village no more than an hour away from Lumiose City was where Aria was from. The few kids were playing with young Pokemon. An old couple was having a nice talk with visiting relatives and a flock of bird Pokemon flew overhead with happiness. ' _Dear Arceus this place is so backwards it hurts,'_

Palermo didn't want to be in this hick town any longer then she had to be. Walling to the house at the far side of the village Palermo held onto the Ultra Ball she had with her. Placing it in her pocket she knocked on the door. Answering it was a woman in her forties who looked a lot like Aria save for the difference in hair and eye color. "Oh, my Palermo this is a surprise please come in."

Palermo wanted to throw up a little at the idea of walking into the building. As far as she was concerned it was a run-down hovel. Why they didn't live like the civilized inhabitants of the city was beyond her. ' _Hold it together Palermo you just have to put up with them for a few more minutes.'_

A man with the same hair and eye color as Aria walked into the room. He looked at Palermo with surprise. "Palermo?" Aria's father was concerned for his daughter at seeing her. "Is Aria ok?"

"She's fine." Palermo held out her Ultra Ball. "You two, however." In a flash, the ball burst open as an Aegislash appeared in Attack Stance. Palermo snapped her fingers and with that, the floating sword and shield looked at the two humans. They both took a step backwards as the air around them turned hostile. "Kill them." A sadistic glee could be seen in Aegislash's eye at this order. He was going to take a pleasure at ending their lives.

Aria's mother looked at Palermo with fear in her eyes. "Why are you doing this!"

Palermo turned her back to her. Palermo didn't have to explain herself to the two of them. The sounds of screaming filled her ears as Aegislash went to work of the two of them. Palermo had a smile on her face as she heard the woman yell out the name of her dead husband. Not long later she let out a scream as she joined him. Silence filled the air as she returned Aegislash to his Ultra Ball. Palermo took her leave of the building without saying a word.

* * *

 **Sorry anyone who wanted to read it. This story is still only T rated so no lemons. :( If you want I can make a spin-off containing them. Yeah, Serena Y plans it seems have been crashed. Though time will tell when it comes with her. Yes, she's supposed to be actual romantic tension as that's what I had in mind with her personality because as you can kinda see there is a lack of it. If her actions seem to creep any of you out my apologies.**

 **Now then its time to answer questions.**

 **Ri2- Yes Delia does as I kinda already explained. The reason is simply a mix of him being too young at the time, but also not being around long enough to learn. Thankfully he's doing so more on his own. As for the other threat, I figure we all knew who that is. No, it's not Shauna, she's just Shauna.**

 **Rajiv A. Rajaram- Its Serena Y, a girl kissing her is nothing. If it was a guy that wasn't Ash... well they're screwed. It's more subconscious influencing but yes. Something like that. Serena Y goal was to have a harem for her and Ash. As you can see there is a huge road blocks in that plan, assuming she can get around them.**

 **saptarshiban2003- He'll get it when Delia can sent it too him.**

 **Now seeing how its late right now, I'll cya all later and hope you have a great day or night.**


	49. Chapter 47

**Now real quick before we begin. I'm thinking of both doing a spin-off for you know what but also another story. As for what the other story will be about you will have to wait and see. However, I will say this, its Amourshipping.**

 **Now for the usual, I would like to give a shout out to the reviewers of the last chapter. So thank you to** **ARSLOTHES, Guest, saptarshiban2003, Amourshipper35, Guest, Ri2, Bad Habits, Rajiv A. Rajaram, knight7572, PokeWielders, and Guest. Also a thanks to the story's readers, and those that fav and follow it. You all make this possible. Now let's get to to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise. That's owed by Game Freak, the creators of the franchise and the final authority. Please support the upcoming Gen 8 games.**

* * *

Serena looked on as they watched Ash get into a light practice battle. Pikachu counting a Brick Break from Mawile with an Iron Tail. There was still a whole day before the Showcase. One last day where she was still in control before Serena X took back control. "Alright, Pikachu Quick attack! Mawile use Iron Defense!"

Pikachu raced towards Mawile with a white glow following him. Mawile crossed her arms as a metallic sheen surrounded her. Pikachu slammed into her and pushed her back. Mawile uncrossed her arms looking at Pikachu and her trainer. They were currently training for there rematch with Clemont and Luxray.

Serena turned noticing Rosa had finally returned. The brunette had gone off to challenge Ramos just after breakfast this time with a new strategy in mind. "So how did it go?"

Ash stopped his training as he, Pikachu, and Mawile turned to the Unovan Trainer. Rosa answered her cousin's question by producing the Plant Badge. A smile on her face as she did so. "I did it I beat Ramos and won my second badge."

A smile formed on everyone's face at this. Rosa had to admit she was close to losing when he pulled out Tsareena after she beat Gogoat. "Hey did you know he had a Tsareena?" Both Ash and Serena weren't at all surprised by this. "Let me guess Tsareena was used against Ash."

"Yep it was his last Pokemon," Ash still remembered how close it felt to them losing. Talonflame evolving at the end of it was something that made it all the greater. "She defeated Sliggoo, and nearly defeated Fletchinder." Ash paused before asking Rosa a question "Hey have you ever been to Alola?"

Rosa had a nod on her face, "I did about a few months ago I was on vacation," She then remembered something she had wanted to show Ash. Pulling out a Love Ball. "Actually I got a Pokemon from they trip there that I think you and Pikachu should see."

In a flash, the Love Ball opened as a small Pokemon appeared from it. They almost mistook it for a Pikachu. However, as they got a look at it they noticed that the body was basically a bag with a poorly drawn Pikachu look colored over it. A piece of wood carved in the shape of a Pikachu tail hand out from the bottom. If one looked closely they could make out two small eye holes in the chest. The Pokemon looked at everyone around hit before speaking with a cute feminine voice. " _Hello?"_

Serena pulled up her Pokedex at the strange Pokemon. "Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu, but little is known about this Pokémon. It's said that a scholar who once tried to look inside met his end."

The Disguise Pokemon looked at Pikachu. Mimikyu seemed to walk backwards hiding behind Rosa. Rosa picked up Mimikyu in her arms. "Mimikyu what's wrong?" A long shadowy arm pointed at Pikachu.

Everyone looked at the electric rodent who seemed an odd mix of insulted and confused by this. He wasn't scaring looking, nor did he say anything. " _Ok mind me asking why am I the problem?"_

" _My brother use to say how vile and disgusting Pikachu's were."_ Mimikyu turned her eye holes looking at Pikachu. ' _He said that's why he hates them and why I should run if I see them."_

Rosa turned to Serena with a questioning look. While to Ash and Serena they could hear Mimikyu perfectly, Rosa could only hear the cute little sounds Mimikyu made when she spoke. She really wished she could learn how to speak to Pokemon. "So what did Mimikyu say?"

"She said that her brother used to talk about how vile Pikachu's were." Serena couldn't understand why her brother would tell her this. Wild Pikachu tend to be rather friendly. Were Alolan Pikachus more violate or something?

"Wait who would say something like that?" The group turned as Anabel came walking back to the center with both Espeon, and Audino next to her. The psychic had left to go shopping with the two of them. As seen bags were in both her and Audino's hands. The psychic noticed Mimikyu in Rosa's arms. "A Mimikyu?" She remembered when her mother had given her a Mimikyu plushie of one for her birthday a few years ago. "Rosa you didn't say you had something this cutie with you."

Anabel scratched Mimikyu just under were her eyes actually were. The Ghost-fairy type seemed to purr under her touch. Anabel found it the cutest sound the had ever heard. Espeon rolled her eyes at this. Her trainer still had her Mimikyu plushie and saw it as cute. Espeon turned to Ash with a question on her mind. " _So are you going to take part in the Pledging Tree Festival?"_

Ash remembered that there was a festival that was going to be held. The one that Serena talked about yesterday when they were on their way to Ramos' gym. He didn't pay much attention to it though, his mind was on other things. He turned over to his best friend Pikachu, and his girlfriend.

* * *

Lysandre looked on as he saw through the window as the inhabitants of the city were seen buying gifts for the local festival. The burly man's mind wandered to a memory seventeen years ago. Looking back his and Grace's relationship was already showing signs of breaking apart. He recalled looking at one of the jewelry stores for a possible engagement ring. ' _At least I have an idea when Serena was conceived.'_ The Limousine came to a stop as the streets narrowed and stopped.

His driver let out an annoyed groan. Coumarine City had a terrible track record at city planning. Outside the port, the rest of the city was known for being a maze to properly move around. Tourist demands did open up the monorails after all. "Sorry, sir it looks like I will have to turn around."

Lysandre held his hand up as he put his gifts into the bag. "No it's alright I figure I should enjoy the city anyway."

He gave the driver a smile before he walked out. Several of the onlookers started to mutter about themselves when they saw him. Lysandre paid them no mind as he walked through the streets. Some of the shops were selling such things from toys to rare items that helped Pokemon in battle. As he walked through the crowd his eyes fell on a Braixen walking around. Taking another look he saw his daughter and her boyfriend.

Serena looked at a few of the things offered by the vendor. She looked at a Soothe Bell that was being offered. She wondered about who would want it. Ash, however, was looking for something else. He was wondering what he was going to get Serena. Nearly everything he saw, however, didn't feel like anything she'll want. He had thought about getting her a dress or something.

The problem with that was very simple. Ash had no fashion sense. Because of this, he was bound to mess up when it came to getting her a gift and he did not want to do that. He wanted to get her something that he knew could show his love for her without being just something she might expect. ' _Nothing here looks like Serena would like.'_ Ash turned away and spotted Lysandre walking towards them.

Serena noticed that he was looking at something and turned over. Lysandre waved to them with a smile on his face. "Ash Serena I was just looking for the two of you."

A few minutes later they stopped at a restaurant to have lunch. Lysandre looked at the two other girls that had joined them. He recognized Anabel, having thanks to being a sponsor of the Interregional League, he knew about each of the Frontier Brains. The other one was his daughter's cousin, Rosa as he told was her name. "So, dad why are you here?"

Lysandre pulled out two boxes handing them to Ash and Serena. They both opened the boxes and looked at the Holo Casters within them. "I figured you both could use one." Lysandre had a smile as Serena took her's out. "These are the newest models, not set to release for several months." Ash looked at the Holo Caster turning it on. A range of apps was shown to him GPS, call, and a few others. Already it had two numbers programmed into it. "I've taken liberty to have mine and each other's numbers programmed into them."

This was just what Serena needed. She quickly put in her home phone number making a note to call her mother later tonight. This way her mother could finally have a means to talk to her. Lysandre pulled out something else to her. "What's this?"

"It's your birthday gift," Lysandre answered back to her.

Serena looked at the paper and as she read it her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Ash raised an eyebrow as he looked at her shocked look. "Serena, what is it?" Serena held out the paper to show everyone.

The group's eyes went widen in shock. On the paper was an image of the Villa he had bought for her. Serena couldn't believe that her father would give her something you expect a wealthy father giving his spoiled daughter. She turned to him almost thinking it was some kind of joke. "You can't be serious right?"

"I am." He simply stated to her as everyone turned to him. "I figured I give something to you," His expression fell as he thought about his health. "As it turns out we don't have much time to be together."

The mood of the group fell almost as if someone had died. Serena looked at her father as if something had crashed a part of her heart. Her mind raced at what this could mean. So many thoughts formed, but one that seemed the most possible was the one she refused to believe. "What are you saying?"

Lysandre looked at her had he almost didn't want to tell her. After all, how did one go about telling their child that their parent was going to die? With a mental sigh, Lysandre spoke figuring it was best that she heard the news. "Serena, I'm dying."

* * *

Xerosic finished typing on the console as he turned to his two assistants. In front of them were both Zygarde cores and the rock containing Primal Energy. Both Z-Core looked at the glowing rock hold in the specialized case. " _How did they get their hands on that?"_ Z2 questioned turning to his counterpart.

" _I overheard that they didn't find it."_ Z1 looked at his counterpart before explaining, " _They got it from a company that their leader bought out."_ Z1 looked at the rock as a terrifying thought crossed his mind. He had heard they were altering the Ultimate Weapon. It seemed he knew what they were hoping to change the Ultimate Weapon to use the rock as the power source. ' _Are they crazy? Raw Primal Energy is unpredictable!'_

Of course, his words would mean nothing to the humans. Assuming of course if they could understand him. Even Team Flare's Pokemon didn't seem to care to talk to him. The two Z-Cores watched as Xerosic and his assistant began the test of the new device he had built. Appearing on screen was the readings of Primal Energy within the room. "Alright let's see we are picking up just the stone." Xerosic increased the wavelength frequency and started to see that the scenes picked up both Z-Cores as well. "Alright, we managed to locate the energy within Z1 and Z2."

The two Z-Cores watched on as the two assistants continued to type on the computers. Z2 turned to Z1 wondering just what it was they could be doing. " _You don't think they are looking for more Primal Energy do you?"_

The thought was unsettling if that was the case. The rock they had with them had more than enough to power the Ultimate Weapon. Anymore could create more unseen disasters. That wasn't even counting what would happen if they caused a leak of Primal Energy. The assistants turned to Xerosic, "Sir we managed to differentiate the Prima Energy from Z1 and Z2."

Xerosic had a smile at this. He didn't expect it to have such luck on the first test. However, he knew that one success wasn't enough to prove that they had a way to properly locate their new target. "Restart the systems, we must make sure that this isn't a one-time event." Xerosic typed again as he reset the systems parameters. "If we are to locate Sereginia we must be certain that this will work."

The two Z-Cores looked at the scientist their eyes wide in horror. They were testing a means to locate their daughter. Z2 turned to his counterpart with an almost pleading look. " _Do you think they won't be able to locate her while she's in Human form?"_

Z1 didn't answer as he looked at the Team Flare scientists. He hoped that her energy was suppressed, or that her unique nature made detection difficult. The idea of her being captured by them was unsettling to think about. " _I don't know though I hope that this is the case."_ The two watched in silence as Xerosic began another test of the device.

Unknown to the cells a certain green-haired Flare Admin watched the tests. She didn't seem to react, but inwardly she was already planning how she could sabotage the device. As Xerosic had informed once they get the thing properly set up to track Primal Energy of Legendaries, both for her and Celosia. She turned away walking out in silence.

* * *

Serena looked out on the sky on her own. Her father was dying due to a terminal illness. She could believe her turn of luck. Just when she was going to finally get her father into her life too. ' _Of course, things like this would happen.'_ Serena was so caught up she didn't notice Braixen and Ash walking next to her.

"Serena," Ash spoke causing her to turn to him. The raven-haired teen wrapped his arms around her as Serena broke down crying into his shoulder. Ash rubbed her back as she cried into his jacket.

After a few more minutes Serena pulled herself off whipping her eyes. "Thank you Ash." Braixen turned to her honorary sister placing her hand on her wrist. Serena turned to her as a soft smile formed on the hybrid girl's face. ' _Even though I have so little time I'll make the most of it.'_

Lysandre walked out soon afterwards. The burly man looked at his daughter and her boyfriend. For the first time ever he thought about what he was going to do to save them both from the inevitable. ' _I can't believe I forgot about that!'_ He cursed himself for being to focused on the Weapon to let that slip out. When the Ultimate Weapon fired he had known that he wasn't going to let his daughter perish with the rest of the world. With a mental note for the future he spoke to his daughter, "Serena I know that this wasn't what you wanted to hear."

"That's putting it mildly." Serena looked at him as so many thoughts crossed her mind. For one were was that Villa he had gotten her, and how long did he have to live. However, instead of either of them, she had another question. "Are you going to be here for the Pledging Tree Festival?"

Lysandre was hesitant to answer. The only time he ever took part in it was just before Grace left him and as such, it held some bad feelings to him. He shook his head, "I wish I could but I'm afraid the last time I took part kind of soiled it for me."

Hearing this Ash realized that he still didn't have any idea about what he had hoped to get Serena. His Pokemon seemed rather straightforward as besides Krookodile, who wanted a new pair of sunglasses if he wanted to get him, and Mismagius who Serena said she was getting a gift for form them, everyone else was ok with food. '"Ash are you ok?"

He blinked realizing he had spaced out just a bit there. "Oh, sorry I was lost in thought for a moment." He rubbed the back of his head with an awkward giggle. "Speaking of the Pledging Tree I have to go get something I'll meet you at the tree ok?"

Serena wondered just what it was he was looking to get but shrugged it off. Whatever it was she'll see him at the festival. "Alright, don't be late ok."

"I won't." Ash flashed her a smile as he walked off.

* * *

Ash looked up as he saw the sun starting to set overhead. He had been at this for hours and yet he couldn't find a shop that had anything Serena liked. It wasn't helped that he had no idea where he was going either. Seriously it seemed like the town was built to be a maze. ' _I don't think Tourist Traps are supposed to be this literal!'_

He sat on a bench giving himself time to rest after all this walking. At this rate, he was going to come up empty-handed. A familiar voice, however, pulled his attention away from his thoughts. "Well, I'm surprised you're here this quick." Standing in front of him was Paul with Shiny Flaaffy next to him holding a balloon that was in the shape of a Mareep.

Ash wondered if he was going to run into Paul while in the city. After three days he figured he either wasn't here or had left before they made it. "Well, Gardevoir came back with us and well we cut the distance between Shalour and Lumiose in a few seconds." He looked at the newly evolved Pokemon, "I see Mareep evolved."

Flaaffy held out her chest in triumph at this. " _Of course I did!"_ Flaaffy expression turned into a strange mixture of determination and superiority. " _By the end of the month I will be an Ampharos who can Mega Evolve and nothing will stand in my way!"_

Ash didn't know if he should find this adorable as despite her boosts her voice and expressions just made it look cute. After all, it was still an adorable looking Pokemon. Paul spoke his voice having the slightest bit of a questioning tone to it. "So why are you all the way out here? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"I wanted to get her a gift for the festival but I can't seem to find the right thing," Ash explained as Paul looked at him. Truth is Paul really didn't have much in the way of an understanding of romance. The best he knew was from the sappy romantic movies, that were a guilty pleasure that he hoped never to speak of, and the old traditional things from Sinnoh.

Paul didn't know why he was doing this. "Maybe you should get her something like a Cherish Ball?" Ash turned to him with a confused look. "Most are made simply for show and are more gifts than actual pokeballs usually between close relationships."

Ash thought about his words before pulling out the Cherish Ball that he had been given from that random prize at the Cyllage Mall. He didn't expect to use the ball on anything. As it turned out it didn't work befitting how it was made as a gift pokeball. Turning to Paul he gave him a smile, "Thanks." The sky overhead started to get darker as the sun fell from the sky. "I'm almost late," Ash was about to race out but turned around before he left earshot, "Are you and Flaaffy going to the Pledging Tree?"

Paul shook his head. "Me and Flaaffy have better things to do."

" _Yeah like me becoming the best Mega Evolution the world has ever seen!"_ Flaaffy yelled out with pride in her voice. Flaaffy turned to Paul, " _Oh, after that are we going to take on the Kalos League?"_ Flaaffy pointed at the poster of Diantha and Kalos League.

Personally, Ash kind of hoped that Paul would take part in it. They never really got to finish their rivalry in Sinnoh. Sure Tobias ruined the League and nearly tried to kill him so he understood why perfectly. Just still felt kind of lackluster that they never got to have a full six on six battle.

* * *

Tobias looked on at the small groove the sun nearly set. He was surprised, however, by how new the Cult to Sereginia was. Supposedly the young legendary was Zygarde's daughter. Tobias felt an annoying part of his mind act up. It had thought about the strangeness of Serena using a Pokemon move and being unaffected by Dragon Pulse. Tobias almost tricked himself into thinking that Serena was the Pokemon in question.

It was outlandish a thought. A Pokemon like that couldn't exist. ' _She probably got it from her mother being a granddaughter of a disgusting Human and Pokemon relationship.'_ He shared that with his Pokemon who looked ready to puke at the thought. Human and Pokemon relationships were abnormal and largely hated by both sides. The rare kids that could pop up from this relationship were seen as abominations. His Pokemon had no qualms about ridding the world of one. ' _Enough I didn't care here just to think about that.'_

While in the city he had heard a few of the citizens talking about a sighting of a Pokemon in the groves near the city. From the descriptions, he had an idea of just what it was. He reached into his coat and pulled out an ancient flute with two wings-like protrusions. He began to play the flute hoping that its melody would attract whatever was living in the grove.

Tobias finished the soft melody as he waited to see if it worked. A few moments nothing happened and Tobias almost wondered if it was just pointless rumors. At least that was until the sound of leaves rustling caught his attention. Flying out of the trees was a young Latias who looked at him with a mix of curiosity, but also a degree of hesitation as she looked at him. A soft, feminine voice spoke into his mind, ' _What was that?'_

Tobias held up the flute for the Eon Pokemon to see. "It's the Eon Flute its supposed to sing a melody that an ancient tribe song based on a couple of Latis." Latias looked at the thing having no idea how such a thing could do that.

' _Wait so it's made by humans?'_ She had always been curious when it came to human things. Her parents, the local pair of Latias and Latios the continent, had made it clear that she should stay away from the big human cities. Latias, however, was both afraid and yet curious all the same about them. ' _It's so pretty can you play me the song again please?'_

Tobias looked at the nieve Latias as his mind thought about what he could do. Holding the flute out he spoke to her having come up with a plan. "I will but I have something I would like you to help me with." Latias tilted her head to the side innocently, "There are the two individuals who tried to lock me away for trying to do what was right."

Latias had a nod as she followed what he was asking her. He wanted her to help him stop them. ' _Ok, I'll help you stop these evil people.'_

Tobias wanted to smile at this. With Latias' help, it shouldn't be a problem with defeating the two who stood in his way. He held the flute up to his mouth, "Thank you Latias." With that, he played the lovely melody for the Eon Pokemon to hear.

Latias started to dance in the air in front of him. She loved the sounds of the flute. Sure she didn't know much about humans, but if what this human told her was true then she would gladly help him. After all, she couldn't sense any ill intent coming from him.

* * *

Serena looked around as people gathered all around with their Pokemon. She noticed Rosa with her team close to them Mimikyu, Serperior, and Suicune were joined with three others. Next to Mimikyu stood Smeargle who was fixing a smudge on her bag's coloring, Scizor whose arms were crossed with his eyes closed in a light form of meditation, and finally Noctowl who was landed on top of Suicune who was just starting to wake up from a nap.

Suicune glared as everyone continued to stare at him in awe. Seriously he did not want to be out of his ball if everyone was going to look at him. Dragonair looked at this almost feeling sorry for all the unwanted attention. Next to her Espeon and Sylveon chatted a bit as Anabel talked to Shauna who was brushing Eevee.

Serena took out her new Holo Caster and looked at the time with concern. "Ash where are you?"

She nearly jumped as he heard Ash's voice behind her. "Sorry I'm late," Serena turned she saw Ash with a longe sack over his shoulder. He heaved it on the ground before pulling out a pair of sunglasses from his coat. "Here Krookodile."

The Crocodile-like Pokemon looked at the new sunglasses with a smile on his face. He wasn't going to get rid of the ones he had on with him but having another pair was always thoughtful. He gave Ash a smile. " _Thanks."_

Mawile looked at the bag and took a whiff remembering the smell of fresh berries. She looked up at him about to ask what it was when Ramos stood on the stage. The assembled people and Pokemon turned to him. "Now I welcome you all to this years Pledging Tree Festival." The old man had a smile as he looked on at everyone, "For generations, trainers have gathered around this tree to share gifts with there Pokemon and I am honored to host the event as I have for these past three decades."

Ramos walked over and flipped the switch as the tree slowly started to lite up with lights. Overhead fireworks exploded as everyone watched on. Ash looked at his team before letting go as the bag revealed itself to be full of food. Serena looked at this with a raised eyebrow. "Food? You seriously got everyone food?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head as everyone's started to dig it. It didn't matter to them that his gift was. Pikachu held out a Tanto berry to Sylveon who accepted with a smile on her face. Ash looked into Serena's eyes. "Well, I did get someone besides Krookodile a gift."

Serena looked in confusion as Ash pulled out and handed her the Cherish Ball. The Kalosian girl had recalled seeing a young couple trade each other one while she was in Sinnoh. She looked at it for a moment before a smile formed on her face Serena placed her hand on it as she pulled Ash into a kiss. A firework exploding into a heart overhead.

* * *

Aria looked at the scene with tears in her eyes. Police tape hanged in front of the house as she watched the Police hold back onlookers. Two body bags being pulled with the remains of her parents. She had just come back to visit her parents and now she saw this. ' _How did this happen?'_

Officer Jenny turned to one of the cops as Aria could barely but still hear them. Jenny let out a sigh, "Well our expect confirmed it, the couple were likely killed by an Aegislash."

"Great so you're thinking it was a trainer's?" The other officer was surprised by this. Aegislash was rare to find in the wild, though there was the murderous Aegislash from nearly fifty years ago. However, outside of a few rare exceptions, it was more likely that the Aegislash had a trainer.

Aria's mind wandered to the Ultra Ball that Palermo had with her. She didn't know why but something in the pit of her stomach told her that Palermo did this. A bit of fear filled her mind at this. If Palermo had an Aegislash and was willing to kill. " _My parents… she killed my parents."_ Aria broke down and cried at this.

* * *

 **Well,, everyone, it was fun but next chapter Serena X will be back in control. Also, we're nearing the end of the Coumarine City arc and boy is this one just going on and on. Well, before we move on to question I want to remind those with TV tropes that I do have one for this story. A Special thanks to** **The Castaway Pariah (fimfiction) for that.**

 **Now a bit of a fun fact with the lesser legendaries (and mythicals) at best no more then twelve existand they are spread out across several contients and major islands. That doesn't mean twelve of each exist (Darkari only have seven) its just no more then twelve ever exist at a time.**

 **Now on to the questions.**

 **Rajiv A. Rajaram= The kiss between them is more of a representative of the relationship X and Y share. As for Serena's sexual preference? Well, she's actually Bisexual (as evidenced by Y's attraction to girls) but that really doesn't change her relationship with Ash. Especially sense Serena X has all she wants at that end already.**

 **Now I'll cya all next time and for those in my nation happy** **Memorial Day.**


	50. Chapter 48

**So this story is officially six months old! Also its officially if you count the prologue and the special fifty chapters long. The longest I have ever written for really anything. So yeah that's a milestone in of itself. Though I may take a small break for either personal reasons, or for a new project or two. Side project as this is my main focus after all.**

 **Now as per usual I like to give a shout out to the reviewers. So thanks to** **Amourshipper35, Ri2, bankerrtx01, saptarshiban2003, Anon Omega, Guest, SpiritsOfRhythm, knight7572, and Heracross0122 for your feedback. I also think to thank the readers of the story for your continued support, along with those who fav, and followed the story. Now then let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not Game Freak so I don't own the franchise.**

* * *

Serena awoke, taking a few minutes to process where she was. She wasn't inside the inner world of herself. A blush formed on her face as she realized two things. First, she was naked with only the covers around her body, and the second was that Ash was with her in the bed as well. Sure she had experienced it just as Serena Y had said, but waking up in the aftermath was something else. ' _Good thing I have the pill otherwise.'_

Serena started to have a fantasy at these thoughts. Of the two of them with a little girl wanting to be like her father. She bought herself out of this fantasy as something crossed her mind. Serena Y didn't tell Ash about her little plan. Serena glared mentally at herself because of this. ' _If you can hear me know we're going to have a talk.'_

Ash started to stir awake under her. Serena stopped as Ash opened up his eyes, and still, in a sleep-like, daze he brought her into a kiss. Serena's face deepened before she returned kissed. After a few seconds Ash was finally fully awake a looked at her. "Well, that was one way to wake up."

"Y-yeah it is." Serena pushed aside the whole thing with her other self for now. She had other things to worry about. Looking at the clock she noticed they had at least three hours to get ready for her Showcase. "Ah, do you want the shower first or?"

Ash raised an eyebrow in confusion at this. "Didn't you say we should share the shower together?"

Serena now remembered it. Just before her counterpart fell asleep she had whispered it into Ash's ear with a seductive tone. ' _Oh, you have gotta be kidding me.'_ She knew that she was taking back control. "Actually that was Serena Y."

Ash looked at her before he realized what this meant. In truth, he had kind of forgotten about the different Serena's thing. Serena Y was so similar that he just didn't see anything to make him remember that she was. "Oh, my bad." He blushed in embarrassment.

"W-well," Serena was hesitant at what she was going to do. Yet it wasn't like they hadn't already done it already. Technically it was her other self, but it was still something she experienced. Her heart pounded in her chest as she spoke, "W-we could do it anyway."

Ash looked at her to make sure that this was what she wanted. "You don't have to if you don't want too." He reassured her noticing something of a difference between the two of them.

Serena shook her head at this. The awkwardness of this had passed for her. "Yes, I mean I did say we were going to do it." Technically it might have been the other half of her, but that was still herself. It was still apart of her. ' _Besides I think it's my turn for that.'_ Experiencing it was just not the same as doing it herself.

* * *

A hour later the group followed by Shauna, Rosa, and Lysandre were on their way to the Coumarine Showcase Theater. Shauna and Serena walked up front having a small conversation. "So Serena who are you thinking of entering the Showcase with?" She looked over at the Pokemon following with them.

Outside their pokeballs were Braixen, Aegislash, Mismagius, Sylveon, and Absol. The others opted to stay in their pokeballs given how the crowded the city was starting to become, or in Popplio's case because it was nap time. Serena gave Shauna a light laugh at this. "Shauna I'm not going to tell you who I'm using."

"Oh come on you already know who I'm using," Shauna jokily wined as she thought about Serena's choices. "You're using Dragonair right?" Sauna recalled that one of the performers competing this year was rumored to have a shiny Dragonair with her.

Serena did admit having Dragonair or even Milotic compete would give her elegance points. However, just like Milotic with contests, Dragonair didn't want to take part in Pokemon Showcases. Shaking her head Serena responded to Shauna's question, "No Dragonair not one for Showcases," She motioned to Aegislash who floated just behind her. "Just like Aegislash here."

The floating shield and sword didn't seem to pay Shauna any mind. Aegislash was, however, more focused on other things. Absol seemed on high alert which was more than enough to tell him to keep watch for anything amiss. Already he had thought he had spotted a shady yet familiar figure. Though it was for an instant and he didn't want to jump into making a false claim. For all, he knew it could have just been a trick of his eye.

Rosa looked at Ash as he held on to the incubator. "Hey don't mind me asking, where did you and Serena get the egg from?" The young couple and Anabel's faces fell a bit at this. Rosa noticed this and figured she shouldn't have asked it, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's ok." Serena stopped as she looked at the incubator with a sad look. "Its mother abandoned it when we went to see the Noivern migration." Serena took the incubator from Ash's arms as she held it into her arms with a motherly look. "Me and Ash are going to raise it ourselves."

Serena's declaration brought a smile to both Rosa and Shauna's faces. Lysandre had a chuckle at this. "So, I see you both are taking to be parents a little early than?" He looked at Ash with a stern look on his face, "I don't suppose the two of you have secretly eloped without both me and Grace knowing about it?"

Ash and Serena both turned to him with a deep blush on their faces. Serena had a small fantasy of the two of them running away to become husband and wife before she shook her head. With an annoyed look on her face she glared at her father feeling rather embarrassed, 'Dad!"

Braixen had a giggle at this. The Fox Pokemon didn't want to say it, but she suspected that Serena would try to do so if Ash wanted them too. After all, it wasn't that hard to picture it happening with her. ' _Though I do wonder if they would use her last name or Ash's.'_ If she recalled Kantonians along with their neighbors in Johto had the husband take his wife's last name. ' _Ash Yvonne_ ' It sounded a bit weird to her.

Lysandre had a good laugh as he placed his hands on both of their shoulders. "I'm only kidding really," His expression became neutral and soon a bit serious, "Though if you are hoping Laverre City does allow sixteen-year-olds to get married if they have a parental blessing." Lysandre gave them a wink to convey what he was implying to the two of them.

Ash's eye twitched in annoyance at this. Serena, however, could feel something within her telling her to take Ash to Laverre City. She had a good idea who that part was. ' _Though me and Ash married…'_ She blushed at the idea before a question formed in her mind. ' _Wait would he be taking my name, or would I be taking his?'_

Rosa giggled at the exchange before her. This just caused both Ash and Serena to glare right back at her. "Oh, come on you both can't tell me you aren't thinking about getting married?" The brunette looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

Both of them didn't want to answer back. Of course, they wanted to get married, though Serena knew that Serena Y didn't see it as necessary, they were not ready for that right now. Shauna spoke up to remind everyone what they were doing, "As much fun as talking about their future maybe we still have a Showcase to get too."

* * *

"Diancie use Moonblast!" Bonnie yelled out as Diancie formed a ball of fairy energy and tossed it out at Grant's Tyrunt hitting him head-on. Tyrunt stood there for a few moments looking at both Bonnie and Diancie. Finally, Tyrunt fell over unconscious from the battle.

The referee held up their hand calling the match. "Tyrunt is unable to battle! Diancie is the winner! That means the match goes to the challenger Bonnie Volta of Lumiose City!" Both Bonnie and Diancie started to celebrate at this.

On the side, Gallade and Max cheered at this from the sidelines. Grant returned Tyrunt with a sigh before walking up to the two of them. "Well, I shouldn't have expected anything less from the sister of Lumiose Gym Leader." He pulled out the Cliff Badge for her.

Bonnie took it and turned to Diancie and Dedenne with a smile on her face. "Alright, that's three down!" Now both her and Max had three out of the eight badges needed to compete in the Pokemon League.

Max walked up to her as the two gave each other a high looked at his latest two challengers with a smile. "So I take it you both are going to the next gym?" The two young trainers shook their heads.

"No we still have the Cyllage Showcase," Bonnie explained as she motioned to her and Diancie, "We're taking part in it tomorrow."

"Diancie." Diancie was ready to win the second Princess Key with her big sister. They had been practicing for this whenever they could.

Grant had actually forgotten that Cyllage City hosted a Pokemon Showcase each year. It wasn't very popular compared to the other Showcases that happened during this time. Thinking about this he remembered that a Showcase was being held today. "You know if you both want you can watch the Coumarine City Showcase with me." He offered the two of them as he pointed to a tunnel off to the side that had been remade into a door, "I was going to close down the gym in an hour anyway so I can catch the Showcase."

Max turned to Bonnie with a questioning look on his face. The two tried to see if Serena was taking part in a showcase like they had hoped. Yet none of the Showcases going on, or the replies from those from a day ago showed her. "You think we might see Serena?"

"If not then at least we can see who won the Coumarine Showcase." Bonnie was sure that Serena was going to take part in it though. After all, Coumarine was likely the next place for Ash's next gym challenge. However, that didn't mean he was going to Coumarine for all they knew. Bonnie turned to Grant, "Sure if you'll let us we can stay and watch the Showcase with you."

* * *

Mismagius looked around as the other performers were getting themselves ready for the Pokemon Showcase. She looked at all the little outfits some were putting on their Pokemon partners. The ghost type turned back as Serena finished putting the last touches on Sylveon's outfit. "There we go." Next to her Popplio tried to adjust her bow back into place.

On the screen, the host for the Coumarine Showcase took on stage. Monsieur Pierre spoke into the microphone as Klefki floated over to him. "Mesdames et Messieurs, I bid you welcome to the Coumarine Showcase!" The sounds of cheers from the audience could be heard from over the screen as the Performers turned too it. "Each of our fine girls will be competing for the chance to win the Coumarine City Princess Key!"

The screen zoomed in showing Klefki with the Coumarine Key around its keyring-like arms. A few of the Performers started to talk amongst themselves at this. "I can't wait to win my second Princess Key." One of them said holding a Princess Key on a keyring to prove her words.

"No way you already won one?" Another Performer around Bonnie's age looked on with amazement and a slight jealousy. Another Performer pulled out a keyring showing that they also had won one.

Mismagius was feeling a bit overwhelmed by this. She looked and saw Sylveon, Braixen, Popplio, and Serena were barely phased by this. Pierre continued with the Performers all turning to the screen as he started to speak about the Theme Performance, "Now our Theme Performance will be a Pokemon Quiz!" The lights showed as three quiz stands popped up just behind him. "Each of our Performers well answers trivia questions, to answer a question, one of their Pokémon must complete a task." He showed a few of the tasks from breaking a boulder to running a race, "The first to answer three questions correctly advances to the second section.'

Some of the Performers started to panic at the idea of having to do a quiz. Some of the more smarter ones took time to laugh at their competitors. Serena thought about who would be the best for the theme part of the Showcase when she turned over to Mismagius. The Magician Pokemon noticed her staring at herself, " _What is it?"_

"Well, I was thinking of asking if you wanted to take part in the theme performance with me," Serena explained as Mismagius almost jumped, even though she was floating, at this.

Few of the performers noticed this and started to laugh at her choice. A Mismagius wasn't what one thought of when one was going to do things like break stone, run a race, or pull something out of the water. One of the Performers around Seren's age decided to voice their opinion on this choice, "If you wanted to lose why are you even competing?"

Mismagius glared at the girl before Serena stood up and looked at the Performer. "Just because Mismagius is my choice you think we'll going to lose?"

The girls rolled their eyes at her. They didn't think Serena had much of chance if this was all she could say to them. One of them was about to speak when another Performer paused as she recognized her. "Wait, aren't you Serena Yvonne?"

The girls stopped and looked at her before their minds started to realize that she was. The shorter hair had caught them off, but now they could see that it was her. They were competing against the daughter of Lysandre, and a few of them started to feel like they may be at a disadvantage. "Seriously?! Oh, come on she's likely to have been taught by private tutors or something!" One of the Performers started to cry to herself.

Shauna giggled at this. She knew that Serena wasn't taught by private tutors, assuming of course one didn't count Professor Sycamore as one. Actually now Shauna was feeling intimidated by this. Sycamore likely taught her a lot of the questions that the quiz was going to have and then some. ' _I wonder though, why did she pick Mismagius to be her partner in the theme performance.'_

She could think of some reasons. For one being a shiny made it eye-raising, and it could both float and use Psychic, that much she saw when Mismagius used it to grab something for Serena two days ago.

Braixen for her part turned to the Ghost-type. " _So, do you think they would be surprised when you try your phasing trick?"_ Mismagius turned to her with a curious look on her face at this. " _I think you and me both know that's why Serena wanted you along."_

Mismagius gave Braixen a nod as she figured that was the case. The truth was Mismagius hoped that it would work out. It took time to focus and whatever challenge they would have to face determined if she or someone else would be better suited. " _I won't disappoint."_

One of the Showcase workers walked in as she looked at her tablet. "Serena, Shauna, and Missy the three of you are up first." Serena stood up with Mismagius floating next to her. Shauna and one of the performers with a Princess Key to her name, Missy as the lady called joined her as they walked out to the stage.

* * *

Serena, Shauna, and Missy each stood in front of their stand with a graduation outfit draped over them. On the side their three Pokemon, Mismagius, Bulbasaur, and Machop respectively. "Si peut avoir votre attention," Pierre spoke to the microphone as the lights focused on him the performers and the Pokemon. "Our first three performers will be competing with only one passing on to the freestyle performance." Behind Monsieur Pierre a large concrete made rock format was lifted on stage before the three Pokemon, "Our performers Pokemon partners will each have to find a ring edged into the rock formation and run back to the starting line in order to answer a question the first to find, and answer three questions will be the winner."

Machop flexed his arms at this. The Fighting-type that this was in the bag. After all, he could break rocks with his fists. " _Sorry ladies looks like me and Missy will be winning this."_

Bulbasaur rolled her eyes at this. Mismagius focused on the rock formation as she let out a sigh. She readied herself for this hoping to win. "Begin!" Pierre signaled at the pokemon raced towards the boulder.

Machop waited no time his arm glowing as he smashed the rocks with Karate Chop. Bulbasaur let out a barrage of Razor Leaf chipping away at the stone. Mismagius just paused floating at the rock much to the confusion of everyone watching. In the stands, Ash and Anabel watched with a knowing look on their faces. Lysandre looked at the shiny Pokemon was a confused look. "If you don't mind me asking why isn't Mismagius doing anything?"

Anabel pointed to the stage as Lysandre, the rest of the audience, Pierre, and both the two Pokemon and performers that were competing watched as Mismagius phased into the rocks. Pierre spoke into his microphone amazed at seeing such a thing. "Par les légendes! Mismagius phased right through the rocks!"

Mismagius came out blinking as a ring was caught on the top of her hat-shaped head. With a blue glow surrounding her body, it floated off as she raced back to Serena with it. Machop and Bulbasaur pulled themselves from their shook as they picked up the pace both managing to break out a ring of their own. The two raced to the finish line as Mismagius had already passed.

"Serena, what is Eevee's Fairy-type evolution?" Pierre asked reading from the cards.

No sooner had he finished those words did Serena give her answer. "Sylveon."

A dig sound was heard a holographic screen appeared behind the girls with a tally of one behind Serena. Mismagius flew back towards the rock formation as the other two Pokemon made it back the first being Bulbasaur. "Sauna what stone is used to evolve a Kirlia into a Gallade?"

"A Dawn Stone," Shauna replied as a ding sound was heard. The tally behind her going up by one has Bulbasaur raced back.

Machop was the last one to arrive and as such Missy was the last to receive her question. "What does Kyurem represent?" Pierre question caught a lot of the audience off guard themselves.

Despite such an uncommonly asked question, Missy answered it after half a second of thinking. "The absence of Truth and Ideals."

A ding sound was heard as the tally for all three became even. Machop raced off finding Bulbasaur already chipping away at the rocks while Mismagius focused on it. The Superpower Pokemon's fist glowed red as he brought it down with a Focus Punch on the rocks shattering much of it as two rings flew out. Mismagius caught one with Psychic while Machop caught the other. Bulbasaur watched the two of them leaving with disbelieve on her face, " _Seriously?!"_

Bulbasaur doubled her efforts as both Mismagius and Machop raced back to be first. Machop managed to overtake Mismagius at the last moment. "Missy, what is Gourgeist four sizes?"

"Small Size, Average Size, Large Size, and Super Size," Missy answered receiving a ding and her tally going up to two. Machop wasted no time and raced back to collect another ring as Bulbasaur passed right by.

Pierre flipped to another card for Serena, "Serena how does Sliggoo evolve into Goodra?"

"Sliggoo evolves when it's raining," Serena answered as she received a ding as her score became the same as Missy's.

Mismagius floated off to the rock as Bulbasaur came back with her own ring. Pierre flipped through the cards before asking Shauna her question, "Shauna who is the current Hoenn Champion?"

Shauna had a blank look on her face. "Steven Stone?" A buzzing sound came from her stand as she failed.

"Non, he stepped down a year ago the correct answer is Wallace." Shauna let out a defeated groan at this. Bulbasaur sighed and raced back to the rocks.

Back with the rocks, Machop kept punching away at it finding nothing in the formation he was hitting while Mismagius focused herself. The Ghost-type phased into the rocks yet again as Machop looked on with worry. With his fist glowing red he punched into the rock that Mismagius had entered shattering it apart as the ring went flying out. Mismagius turned aware by the whole thing as Machop jumped to the ring. " _At least victory is…"_

A blue glow surrounded the ring as it flew past his hands. Mismagius pulled it with her as she floated off to the finish line. "Serena," Pierre looked at the card in his hand, "How does Milotic evolve?"

"Exposure to a Prism Scale," Serena answered having done so herself. A ding sound was heard as Serena's score changed to three.

"Voilà!" Pierre motioned to the honey-haired girl, "Our first finalist is the lovely Serena." The crowd clapped and cheered while both Shauna and Missy let out a defeated sigh.

Shauna turned to Serena with a smile. Even though she had lost there was still other showcases. Missy, however, turned to Serena with her hand held out, "You win some you lose some, it was a pleasure competing against you." Serena took her hand and shook it a smile on her face.

* * *

Miette watched on the TV screen as Serena and Mismagius walked off stage. The bluenette had a smile as she watched her win the first event. Malva walked into the room taking notice of what her niece was watching. "The Coumarine Showcase?"

Miette gave her aunt a nod. On the screen, Serena appeared waving to the crowd. Malva paused having recognized the girl. "Wait wasn't She the one you competed against?" She didn't let it slipped that she knew her as Lysandre's daughter.

"Yeah, Serena she's someone I meet years ago," Miette had a slight blush at this and tried to hide it from her aunt.

Malva did catch sight of her blush. She looked at her niece for a few seconds before a mischievous smile formed. "Oh Miette why didn't you tell me you were attracted to girls." Malva teased with a giggle.

Miette blushed heavily at this turning to her aunt with an annoyed look. "I'm not a lesbian through!" Miette wasn't going to deny that she wasn't attracted to girls but that didn't mean she wasn't attracted to the opposite gender. ' _Though I do prefer them,'_

Malva crossed her arms at this. She felt tempted to call Lysandre about this but shook her head. She knew that his daughter had a boyfriend, ' _Though when has a committed relationship mean much to the royal family?'_

Until Charles, Harold and Lysandre's father it was not uncommon, or really unlikely to assume the ruler of Kalos had a lover outside their married partner. Just was something that they still had even after many social reforms, the old remnant of the ancient times, as the old saying went. In the last few decades that was no longer the case though that didn't mean it wasn't something, Malva was going to ignore. ' _Maybe Serena could think about taking my niece as a concubine?'_

Maybe it was a bit far fetched of a thing to ask. Turning her attention back to her niece Malva made up her mind. "Oh, Miette I just got your outfit for the ball ready do you want to take a look at it?"

"Sure, though please don't tell me you got it in red." Miette knew how much her aunt liked the color for their outfits. It's partly why she had to buy her own clothes.

* * *

The last group of finalists had been announced and like before Serena was the first to be called up for the freestyle performance. In her arms was Popplio while Mismagius and Sylveon flanked her sides. The three of them had been practicing for this showcase for a few days now and hopefully, that would be enough. " _Just to be clear we will be able to fit all of it into our performance?"_

Mismagius was having a bit of stage fright. Sure the theme performance was a bit overwhelming but at least it wasn't like this. They were going first and if they didn't make a spectator display it's very likely they would lose. Sylveon wrapped one of her fillers around one of Mismagius extensions to get her to calm down. " _You're overthinking it too much."_ Sylveon gave her a smile as she removed her filler.

Popplio turned over to Mismagius with a joyful look. " _Don't worry aunt Mismagius were going to win this don't you worry!"_

Popplip's declaration caused a small smile to form on Serena's face. Leave it to her to lift their spirits up. Finally, they were on stage and ready to begin. Mismagius' body glowed as she lifted Popplio into the air. "Sylveon, Fairy Wind! Popplio Bubblebeam!"

Sylveon swirled up a sparkling pink wing into the air while Popplio let loose a stream of bubbles which mixed together with the pink wind. Serena held out her arm as Mismagius tossed Popplio into them. The two twirled around before Mismagius flew into the bubble infused Fairy Wind and let out a Dazzling Gleam the sparkling fairy light blowing the mixed attack into a rain of sparkles.

Mismagius took Popplio into her psychic grip as everyone started to dance in the falling sparkles. Serena helped Sylveon jump up as she let out a Swift into the air above them. Catching Popplio Mismagius turned her head upwards and use out a Shadow Ball hitting the stars. On contact, the Shadow Ball exploded creating the vague shape of a star as it did so.

With that, the four looked on at the crowd as they took a bow. The audience cheered and clapped at the show before them. In the stands, Ash yelled out over the crowd, "Alright Serena, Mismagius, Popplio, and Sylveon!" He would have sat up from his seat though he had the incubator in his lap.

Speaking of the egg Mawile turned to it with a surprised look. Out the corner of her eye, she had thought she noticed a glow coming from the egg. A glowing egg meant that the Pokemon in it was ready to hatch. Pikachu noticed her looking at the egg, " _What is it?"_

Mawile turned to him and whispered, " _I think I saw the egg glow."_

Pikachu looked at the egg not seeing a glow from it. If what Mawile said was true then the egg was going to hatch soon. The electric rodent knew that they should ask to see when the egg would hatch. Professional breeders had made numerous lists about that kind of stuff after all. ' _Note to self, be sure to ask them about it after the showcase.'_

* * *

For the next hour and a half each of the girls took the stage showing off their performances. With the last one finished the girls all lined up on the stage. Serena stood firm as the eight other hopefuls stood next to her. With nine in total, the vote would be heavily split. "Now the time has come," Pierre spoke over the microphone as he held up a Glow Caster. "Raise your Glow Caster into the air and cast your vote for our winner."

The lights dimmed as the glow casters were raised overhead. From each nine different colored lights flew off from them and to the performers. Serena stood as the colors came funneling to each performer in an almost equal measure. Finally, after the last one had been counted a sense of tension filled the air between the hopefuls. "The winner of the Coumarine City Showcase is," Pierre motioned to the honey-haired girl, "Serena!"

Serena blinked for a moment making sure she heard that right. She had won the Coumarine City Showcase. The realization kicked in as Pierre walked up to her. Klefki opened its arms and he handed her the Princess Key. Serena took it in her hands and couldn't help but jump in joy. "I did it! I won my first Princess Key!"

The crowd cheered and clapped at this. Serena looked into the crowd after finding Ash waving at her she waved right back. Pierre turned to the crowd before him, "I thank you all for coming to our amazing showcase, and now I bid you all, Au revoir."

* * *

Palermo looked on as Serena received her Princess Key. A smile formed on her face at this. With this win, Serena was closer to becoming Kalos Queen. She looked at a tv screen. On it, the muted television showed the murder of Aria's parents. Palermo wanted to laugh as she saw Aria crying on the TV screen. "See Aria," She took a sip of her black coffee, "That's what you get for crossing me."

Rotom flew next to her laughing at this. Watching the tears from her eyes was enjoyable. " _My Arceus, I wonder what did Aegislash do?"_ He didn't want to picture it but he had an idea what a living sword could do to a human body. " _You know I remember when her to kill your parents for you."_

The incident in question was when she was younger. Around Aria's age to be precise. Her parents wanted her to stop with her dream, they noticed a manipulative streak in her, and a willingness to do anything to win. She was so close too, and yet they got in the way. Aegislash, then a Honedge, decided that his mistress' parents were now a threat. Palermo didn't even visit their funnel or their graves.

Unknown to them someone was overhearing this from the barely open door. Meowth didn't know what was more disturbing to him. The fact, that Palermo murdered Aria's family for a relatively petty reason or the fact that she had a Pokemon that was willing to do it on a whim. He whispered to himself at this, "Seriously? That's messed up even by our standards."

Palermo turned to Rotom as she held onto the Ultra Ball holding Aegislash. She looked over to Rotom as he floated next to her. "So do you think we might have to end her life as well?" If that didn't tell her to back down then she might as well have to.

Meowth looked as Rotom gave his trainer a nod. He pointed at Aegislash " _Though I think you should go and let Aegislash end her life to make sure she doesn't get all you know,"_ Rotom started to mimic a crying Aria voice rather poorly as he faked cried, " _I'll get you back Palermo for killing my parents."_

Palermo understood what he was getting at. The Ultra Ball seemed to wiggle in her hands. Aegislash was in agreement with Rotom it seemed. "You know I'll think about it," She turned back to the monitors, "If she tries anything I don't approve of then we'll see how much Yveltal truly cares for her."

Meowth couldn't hear any more of this. He could handle a lot of things, but not this that was for sure. He almost raced down the hall wondering just how much longer Luther was going to make them stay with this crazy woman.

* * *

The sky was starting to turn red overhead as the group stood in front of the building. Shauna turned to Serena looking at the Princess Key hanging from her keychain. "Well, it looks like we each now have one." She pulled out her keychain showing the Princess Key that she had herself. The tan-skinned girl looked at the group, "So where are you all headed next?"

"Well," Ash thought about it turning to Anabel, "Anabel wants to take a look at the Battle Chateau, and after that, we'll be heading back to Lumiose so that I can challenge Clemont again."

Speaking of Lumiose there was something else on Serena's mind. Lumiose City was close to the Villa that her father had given her. Seeing how she was the place's new owner she might as well take a look at it. "Hey while we're in the area how about we take a look at the Villa I now own?"

Lysandre decided that it was his time to speak up, "That reminds me I should get the place furnished best not to walk into an empty home now." The burly man gave his daughter a hug. "When you get to Lumiose call me I'll take you to see the place."

Serena gave her father a nod. A few minutes later both Shauna hand Lysandre had finished their goodbyes as they left the group. Shauna was going to practice for the next showcase, while Lysandre had to get back to his company. This left just left Rosa who finished packing her bag just outside of the Pokemon Center.

The brunette turned to her cousin as she gave her a hug. "It was nice seeing you again," She gave her a wink, "You better win and be Kalos Queen you hear me."

Serena gave her a determined look. Her mind thought back to her conversation with Aria. The redhead girls warning hung heavily in her mind. Yet this only hardened her revolve. The Kalosian native was already set on winning the title and hopefully exposing Palermo while doing so. "You can count on it."

Rosa was going to hold her cousin to it. She then turned her head over to Ash. "Now you take good care of my cousin alright." She then leaned and whispered to the Kanto Native, "Also make sure that she takes the Pill whenever you both do it." Rosa giggled as Ash blushed at this. The brunette waved goodbye as she left the group for her next gym battle.

Pikachu jumped onto his partner's shoulder. " _Hey, Ash do you know when the egg will hatch?"_

"Why do you ask that?" The raven-haired boy wondered why his best friend was asking this now.

" _Mawile thinks she saw the egg glow."_ Serena pulled out her new Holo Caster in order to check on the time. Her eyes widen in surprise. According to this, the eggs was at least a day or two away from hatching.

* * *

 **Yep Noibat is coming soon. With him, the Kalos team is finally all here, plus the new additions. It will be awhile before we hear back from Rosa but keep in mind that she is here in this story. Also, I may push the second special back one or two chapters. It all deals with how hard or easy it is to make it. Now then let's get on to something else. The questions from the last reviews.**

 **Ri2- Yes Rosa's Mimikyu is related to Jessie's from the anime, Yes they are going to the Villa, and well I think if you're confused you should reread a few chapters back. The Suicune was with Rosa about two (well three with this) chapters ago.**

 **Now I'll cya all next time. Happy Summer by the way.**


	51. Special Chapter: II

**Well, this took a long time to make. I'm back with the second Special Chapter. Also, I don't think I can get a second update this week because of how long it took to make this so I apologize.**

 **Now, as usual, I like to give a shout-out to the reviewers, SpiritsOfRhythm, saptarshiban2003, Heracross0122, knight7572, Amourshipper35, Guest, Anon Omega, Ri2, AmericanWriter96, Guest, and MeganSH051. I also would like to give a special thanks to the readers, those that favorite and/or followed the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak. I don't own it so don't sue me.**

* * *

Dragonite landed in the middle of the cavernous wasteland. Launce stepped off and walked to the person looking out through binoculars. Lance knew that this was a member of the international police. A fact he earned when he accidentally got in one of their investigations with his own. The agent turned to him as he walked up, "Our informant on the inside says that Giovanni has left his base and that one of his lieutenants is about to stage a takeover."

Giovanni, the former gym leader of Viridian City. After the destruction of his gym, it was found to by a Team Rocket Hideout. For about a year later they speculated if he was the leader or not. The International Police did have confirmation that he was, due to a slip from a captured Team Rocket Cell, while Lance figured it out himself when he was undercover as a Team Rocket grunt almost four years ago. "I take it you will be raiding them when that happens?"

The agent laughed at that. He found it almost hilarious at calling what they had planned a raid. "A raid? I don't think us bring a small army counts as a raid." The agent had heard about the attack plan. A Pokemon dig team would rip open holes in the underground structure of the base. Several heavy squads will begin attacking from the holes, while another team would be assaulting the HQ from outside. Anyone attempting to run would be hunt down by patrols around the base. "We're attacking one of the strongest criminal and terrorist organizations in the world, and not only that we are basically laying siege to its headquarters."

Lance looked onwards barely making out the shape of the Rocket HQ. Lance knew that in the last few years the organization had grown, despite a few major setbacks in their plans, becoming such a threat that even the criminal underworld felt threatened. Such was that having an informant and a turncoat amongst their ranks made the possibility of an assault too much to pass on. Speaking of informants Lance wondered just who it could be.

Giovanni was no fool. After his cover as a gym leader was blown the man was rather secretive. The grunts didn't know anything and even the admin that they caught was feed false information. Whoever it could be and what their motives were hung heavily on Lance's mind. "You wouldn't mind if I join you in the assault?"

The agent turned to him with a shrug. "If you want I don't see why not," Having him and has Dragonite join in wouldn't be much of a help given all the assets they were calling in but it was the thought that count. "You're already working with us for a while now anyway."

The agent returned to scouting the building as Lance turned around to leave. Dragonite flew out into the sky afterward as Lance reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a chain with a marble-like crystal edged in a dragon claw. He stared at the Key Stone as he thought of the assault. ' _Perhaps I should use the Mega Stone Dianthia gave me for this.'_ He hadn't used it once since he was given it. ' _Better late than never they say.'_

* * *

Matori walked back into her office and looked over the latest reports. All of them minor and unimportant. The kind of things Giovanni usually let her do when he was here. The secretary knew that if Archer found out that the boss had stepped out even for a day he wouldn't hesitate to attempt to take over. A smirk formed on her face at this. She couldn't have planned for it to be this advantageous even if she tried.

Reaching into her purse she pulled out a Holo Caster. With a single press, she looked at the messages to the International Police. They were ready to move within a day. Just coinciding with Archer's attempted coup. The fools were both being played. Exiting this she switched over to the call function and made one on a secret channel. After a few seconds, a holographic image of her secret boss appeared. "Everything is moving just as planned sir."

"Yes and ahead of schedule I see." Lysandre looked at his secret infiltrator within Team Rocket with a prideful look. "What might I ask allowed this to happen, my dear?"

"Giovanni has decided to take a vacation sir," Matori informed him almost laughing at what a fool Giovanni was. True she had managed over the years to appear loyal to his team and managed to back it up though actions o she didn't blame him. "I have informed both Archer and the International Police that now was the time to strike."

Lysandre gave her a nod of confirmation. Taking out Team Rocket was something he had planned on the side. From what was known they had taken out the organization that was in Johto at around the same time as Team Flare's founding. The last few years only made his choice to send Matori more justified with each year. Now it seems that they finally had a chance to cut the head off their biggest adversary. "Be sure to keep Kirlia with you Matori," Her partner knew teleport which was the reason she was picked to infiltrate Team Rocket, "I want you out at the first sign of danger."

Matori had a nod in confirmation as the holographic call ended. She returned the Holo Caster to her purse as she went back to looking through Team Rocket's assists. Seeing how the organization was going to be doomed she might as well help herself to what she wanted. ' _You know many I should get Lysandre's little girl a gift or two?'_

She didn't know when her birthday was and sure she didn't have too, but she figured why not. Serena was her bosses daughter after all. She pulled up a few of Giovanni's private ships. Each under an alias of course but he never really used any but one of them. With a few types name change, and some basic hacking she sold all of them transferring them over to herself. ' _Good, oh Giovanni you sneaky little bastard,'_ He had a bunch of private planes not on Team Rocket's records, but was under his personal records.

Matori had a mischievous giggle as she began taking ownership of his jets. Sure she'll give one to Serena but the rest will give her a nice profit. Matori wondered if Lysandre might just make her an admin in Team Flare for this. ' _You know I wonder how much he will miss his cars.'_

* * *

Lucario backflipped summoning up a bone shaped construct as he rushed to strike his opponent. While he was a performer at heart he still trained himself for battle and right now he had help on that front. "Electivire, use Fire Punch!" Gary yelled out as Electivire gave his trainer a nod.

Flames surrounded his right arm as Electivire threw a punch. His flaming fist smashed into the bone construct as Lucario struggled to hold his ground. The Aura Pokemon managed to quickly switch his footing in such a way as to allow them to stalemate their attacks. Electivire had a smile at this. The Thunderbolt Pokemon spoke with a deep yet jolly tone to his voice, " _You know you're not half bad at battling for a Showman."_

Lucario had a chuckle at this. " _To me battling,"_ Lucario dug the other end of the Bone Rush into the ground and jumped back the Bone Rush holding just enough to get away but also knocking Electivire off balance. " _Is a show of a different kind."_ Lucario formed an Aura Sphere in his hands and tossed it right at Electivire.

Gary had to admit Serena had raised Lucario well. Off on the side, he noticed Serperior, Braviary, Bulbasaur, Torterra, and Infernape watching the battle on the sidelines. " _Come on my dear, I know you have a flair for the dramatic,"_ Serperior rolled her eyes at her mate's general style, " _But perhaps it's time to try out your new move for once?"_

Lucario had a smirk as his eyes motioned to her. During his time helping Braviary, Bulbasaur and Torterra return the ranch into an ordered environment he had managed to break the four move limit. " _Very well,"_ Lucario raced forward before delivering a barrage of punches and kicks as he used Close Combat.

Electivire was knocked on his back at this attack but he wasn't knocked out. The bulky Pokemon picked himself back up as he looked at Lucario straight in his eyes, " _Close Combat? Eh, always wished I could learn that move."_ Electivire got back up into a batting stance.

Before they could continue Tracy came running up to them with a panicked expression on his face. Stopped taking a minute to catch his breath while everyone stared at him. "Tracy, what is it? Why were you running so fast?"

"It's the Tauros herd!" Tracy pointed towards the section of the ranch were Ash's Tauros herd practically claimed as their own. They mostly stuck to themselves in that area. That is outside a few of the new arrivals from other trainers who thought picking a fight with a herd of thirty Tauros was a good idea. "The fence broke and now they are running wild out in Route One!"

This wasn't good at all. If they didn't find and stop them they could end up stampeding into Viridian City. ' _Great if that happens my grandpa lab could be shut down.'_ Gary turned to the Pokemon assembled around them. "Braviary can you fly overhead and locate them?" The Unovan Pokemon wasted no time and took off for the sky. Gray turned to Tracy, "Get the herds pokeballs from storage I'll see what I can do to slow or hopefully stop them before they get to Viridian City."

Tracy gave him a nod as he raced to the laboratory. Inwardly Tracy was starting to make plans to get the fence upgraded. It was something that was long overdue. He just hoped that no one would end up in the way of the rampage.

* * *

Alain looked overhead noticed the flock of Pidgey flying freely in Route One. In the time since coming to Kanto both he and Mairin had traveled across Kanto after landing in Saffron City airport. Getting to Pallet Town seemed simple enough to him. Along the way, Mairin had got herself her third Pokemon. He was currently watching as Chespie trained with said new Pokemon. "Alright, Scales use Venoshock!"

The aforementioned Scales was the new Pokemon she managed to catch after befriending after nearly falling from her usual trips. She was an Arbok, a serpent-like Pokemon with purple scales, with a large hood just below its head, and a pattern on it that was vaguely resembling that of a scary face. Scales, as Mairin had nicknamed her let out a blast of green venom right at Chespie he jumped out of the way.

Scales stopped as she turned her head to the side. Being without any legs Arbok, and similar Pokemon like them, were better at feeling vibrations of the earth. After all, when you drag most of your body on it you tend to need to watch out for potential attacks from below. Mairin looked at her with a confused look. "What is it Scales?"

Mairin and Alain turned in the direction as they could make out a dust cloud coming for them. "Wait, a minute," As the cloud got closer they could see that it wasn't a dust cloud but a herd of stampeding Tauros. "What in the world?"

From what Alain knew there was no wild Tauros outside of the Safari Zone within Kanto. So a stampeding herd of them charging in Route One wasn't what Alain thought would be possible. The one thing was that they weren't heading in their direction, though Mairin panicked a bit as she knew what was. "Alain wait isn't Viridian City that way?"

Alain pulled out Charizard's pokeball as he tossed it into the air. In a flash, the pseudo-dragon appeared and noticed the herd of Tauros. He turned his head back to his partner as Charizard took a guess at what they were going to do. "Mairin listen," Alain had an idea about where the herd had possibly originated from. "Go to Pallet Town and see if Professor Oak can help I'm going to see what I can to stop the herd."

Mairin gave him a nod as Alain hoped onto Charizard's back. Charizard took off into the air as the two of them flew over the herd. All around the Pokemon that lived in the area could be seen getting out of the way of the Tauros not wanting to be trampled by the rampaging Pokemon. "Charizard, use Flamethrower in front of the herd!" A stream of fire shot from Charizard's mouth as he aimed it in an arc creating a wall of flames in front of the stamped.

The leader of the herd rared his legs up as the rest stopped just short of hitting him and the fire. They looked upwards noticing the Charizard overhead. For a moment the herd almost thought it was the Charizard they knew. That was until they got a closer look as he landed. Besides not only not being him this Charizard also had a different trainer. As the fire died out the herd leader, a Tauros that was rather large for his kind, stomped forwards almost demanding to know what was going on.

Charizard roared at him telling the leader to stop the rampage or else. The leader didn't like being told that. He turned to the herd as he made it clear that he was going to challenge the pseudo-dragon on his own without their help. Alain seeing this turned to Charizard who had a nod. It looks like that they were going to have to battle the Tauros to get them to stop. "Charizard Dragon Claw now!"

Green claws formed around his arms as Charizard jumped forward. Tauros' head was covered in a psychic pulse had he rammed into the Dragon Claw with Zen Headbutt. The two pushed against one another. Finally, Charizard managed to push Tauros back but the two attacks had canceled any damage they would have down out. Tauros smashed his hooves into the ground as pillars of stone shot out. "Charizard fly up now!"

Charizard shot upwards as the Stone Edge missed him. Tauros glared at this. He always found battling flying Pokemon annoying. "Charizard use Flamethrower now!" A stream of flames were let out of Charizard's mouth and aimed to Tauros who dodged out of the way of the attack. Charizard let out a few more as Tauros dodged each. "Now fifty degrees to the left!"

Charizard let out another stream this time seemly nailing it. However, instead, a glowing barrier formed as Tauros used Protect. Tauros shot Charizard a look almost asking him what he was going to do. "Charizard use Steel Wing!"

A metallic sheen covered Charizard's wings as he raced down to Tauros who's head was once again covered with a layer of psychic energy. Tauros jumped up looking to ram his horns into Charizard. "Grab the horn now!" Charizard's claws grabbed onto the large Tauros' horns as he was pushed back. The two fell to the ground as Charizard wrestled his weight to stop them. The Zen Headbutt still hurt though. "Pick up Tauros and toss him now!"

Charizard lifted it up by its horns with a bit of a struggle. The Tauros not only weight a lot but lifting from the horns wasn't the best way to do so. As soon as he was overhead Charizard tossed Tauros to the grand with a thud. "Use Flamethrower!" Charizard let out a stream of fire hitting Tauros head on even managing to knock up a cloud of dust and smoke.

Alain and Charizard both looked at this expecting the fight to be over. However, Tauros stood up a glare on his face. His eyes glowed red as a similar colored aura surrounded his body. With a load moo, Tauros charged slamming into Charizards chest causing the pseudo-dragon's eyes to widen in shock. Charizard was tossed back by Tauros who continued to stomp the ground in rage.

Alain mentally sapped himself. He had underestimated the Tauros it seems. Charizard pulled himself up as Tauros' Outrage glow faded away yet its eyes remained red thanks to confusion. Alain knew he could end this easily with using Mega Evolution. As he was about to do so Mairin's voice called out. "Alain, I got help!"

Turning his head he saw Mairin racing to him with both Gary, Tacey, Lucario, and Infernape right behind. Gary and Tracy pulled out each of the Tauros pokeballs as returned them one after another. The herd leader, however, in his confused state mistook the disappearance of his herd as something else. He raced at Mairin with intent to harm her. Both Lucario and Infernape sprung forward at this and each one let loose a barrage of kicks and punches as they both unleashed Close Combat on the Normal-type.

Tauros fell over soon afterward unconscious from the pummeling he had received from the two-part Fighting-types. A red light shot out as he was returned to his pokeball and with it, all the Tauros was finally accounted for.

* * *

Lysandre sighed as he looked as he left Coumarine City. His mind drifted back to his ex-lover. The city made him remember her and yet instead of pushing the memories out he let them flow. He had met her after watching one of her races. The race was something the mayor of Lumiose wanted him to attend after helping a fundraiser. Like before he heard the people whisper about his intentions.

Lysandre clenched his fists at this. It was always the same it seems. Some people never could believe in the honesty of others. Yet if your wealthy and from an upper-class family it seems that you can never truly be trusted. He had funded schools, hospitals, cheap yet comfortable housing projects, and even made great pains to get their issues noticed. Every time it seems that there was just some who would think he was only doing it for selfish reasons.

"I never understood why it was." If they wouldn't join hands and help make the world now a battle place on there own then why was it that they would berate him for doing so? It wasn't long before Lysandre realized why this had happened. The inner imperfections caused by the outward state of their worldview. The biggest obstacle to a beautiful world was the fact the world as it was. ' _A world that seems too late to reform,'_

He had told Grace about it. During their relationship, he made his dream known and she was all supportive of him. Where did that all go wrong was something he had asked himself numerous times. Perhaps it when he started voicing his thoughts on the possibility of destroying the old world and remaking it? In the last year of their relationship, he had grown more vocal about it.

Just after she had left him, without telling him about her pregnancy he might add, that he founded Team Flare with his friend Xerosic and a few others. The goal to bring an end to the current world and rebuild a new on its ashes. ' _A world that wouldn't be made from the mistakes of the old.'_

His dream sadly required that a lot of death. Team Flare tried to find another way for years but soon Lysandre started to rationalize, weighing the options they had, and soon Lysandre was ok with the idea of killing much of the world in order to make it better. The burly man looked at himself. In order to do this he broke his families promise and began rebuilding the Ultimate Weapon. His Holo Caster started to ring braking him from his thoughts. Pulling it out a holographic image of Xerosic, "Sir I have great new."

"Really and what might that be?" Lysandre knew that Xerosic was currently working on a means to locate the last real threat to their plans. Sereginia, the daughter of Zygarde and right now the one thing that could potentially stop them. "Have you found a way to locate Sereginia?"

Team Flare's lead scientist had a nod at this. "We have run several tests and can discern the difference between Primal Energies." Xerosic looked at a tablet in his hands, "Though we had interference strangely enough from the Mega Stones in our inventory."

* * *

Alain was surprised to learn that the whole Tauros heard belonged to a single trainer. Usually, only farms, ranches, and wild herds had this many Tauros. Gary Oak, the grandson of famous Professor of the same name, and Tracy Sketch as the two people Mairin had brought with her had already been looking for the herd when she nearly tripped into them.

Tracy turned to Gary with a sigh. "It may take a week to get the fence back up so they don't just run out."

"Well, hopefully, Ash would be thinking about switching Garchomp for one of his Tauros." Actually, Gary never did ask just why Ash had so many of the things. One was more than enough but why did he catch a whole herd he'll never know. ' _I should probably call up Misty or Brock and figure it out.'_

Alain paused for a second as he heard this. Ash was the trainer of the herd of Tauros. Mairin spoke up in surprise about this. "Wait, Ash as in Ash Ketchum?" Mairin motioned over to Allain., "Alain came here to see him so do you know where he is?"

Gary turned to Alain almost analyzing him after Mairin's words. True a few trainers had come by his grandfather's lab asking about Ash but Alain was different. For one he wasn't the usual young trainer who saw him on TV with his Mega Charizard. No Gary had seen the Mega Stone around his Charizard's neck. He very likely knew about it himself. "Really? May I ask why?"

Alain didn't answer for a few moments almost causing the group to stop. "I heard about him while in Hoenn," He thought back to the battle with May and her Blaziken. "I faced a Cordatoir and her Blaziken with Charizard." Gary had a chuckle at this. The young scientist couldn't believe how coincidental this was. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry its just May talked about her and Dawn meeting a trainer with a Charizard that could Mega Evolve, and having a battle between her Blaziken and it while Mega Evolved." Gary had a smirk as he looked at Alain's dumbfounded expression. "I take it that was you then?"

Alain finally pulled himself from his shock at hearing this. "It was." It was a tiny bit awkward to him to think that he was already being talked about by the girls from before, "I take it they have their extra Pokemon at the lab?"

"Only Skitty, but then again she mostly stays with grandpa." Dawn it seems wasn't thinking of catching other Pokemon anytime soon though like with him, Ash, and May he was sure that she'll want to have her Pokemon be at the ranch with their friends. "So, I take it you'll looking to face him or something?"

Facing off against Ash was something he had hoped to do. Charizard had never fought another one of his kind that could Mega Evolve, and after watching the recording from the Sinnoh League he was curious to see what they could do. However, he had other things besides just facing off against him. "I'm an old friend of Serena, she used to talk about Ash and while I do want to face him I kinda want to see if he actually is as great a person as Serena made him out to be."

Tracy and Gary both felt that wasn't much of an issue. "Well maybe you can ask Lucario about it then," Gary pointed to the Aura Pokemon. He had managed to hold a conversation with him before thanks to his aura powers and found it rather fascinating. "He's one of Serena's Pokemon after all."

Alain was actually surprised to hear this. He didn't take Lucario for a Pokemon that Serena would have. Though if he thought about it he hadn't seen her in years and wasn't even there when she was allowed to pick a starter from Professor Sycamore. Mairin looked at Lucario in amazement. She remembered Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion was rather famous for her Lucario and Garchomp. To learn that Serena was the trainer of one herself caused her to want to meet her even more, "No way! Does she have any more with you?"

"Milotic is in the lake with the other Water-types, Braviary who helped us find the herd." Tracy motioned overhead at the Unovan flyer glided over them. "And finally Serperior who is back at the ranch."

Speaking of the ranch, they had finally made their way to the outskirts of Oaks ranch watching as Bulbasaur, Torterra, and a few others were making a temporary patch to the broken hole in the fence. Braviary landed on the ground in front of them as Serperior turned her head to her mate. " _I take it that you got to the herd in time,"_ She raised an eyebrow at both Alain and Mairin, " _Who are they?"_

Lucario looked at Alain and Mairin out the corner of his eyes before replying. " _They helped us with the herd,"_ He leaned into the other Pokemon as he for a second looked over to Allain. " _The older one has a Charizard with him that was wearing a Mega Stone when we saw him."_

* * *

Archer walked down the hallways of the Rocket HQ with a squadron of Rocket agents following behind him. A smile was on his face as he walked into the Rocket meeting room with the other Executives seated around the table. This was almost too easy. "Archer where have you been!" Proton yelled as he looked as the squadron of Team Rocket grunts behind him. "What is the meaning of this? You know Giovanni forbids having anyone but else in these meetings."

Archer just had a smile. The fools believed that this was a meeting held by Giovanni. Giovanni wasn't even at the base right now. Another door opened as Matori walked in looking at the assembly of Executives. The secretary turned her eyes to him. How it paid to have an ally as close too Giovanni as Matori. "I'm sorry my associates but Giovanni." He and the grunts pulled out their pokeballs, "Is no longer leading us."

With several flashes of light, their Pokemon appeared and began to attack. Matori watched as the Executives tried to react but it was futile. Houndoom leaped forward and slammed Proton into the ground. Proton screamed as Houndoom sank his teeth into the Rocket Executives neck. Proton struggled to pull him off but it didn't matter.

Matori turned her head away as she heard the screams of the Executives as the grunts Pokemon ganged up on them. As she did Archer's voice was heard over the intercoms signaling the beginning of the takeover, "Attention Team Rocket, this is Archer the new boss," A few of the grunts started to talk to themselves as Matori made her way to her office.

Matori looked at her Holo Caster as the International Police had sent her a warning to leave before the attack they had planned could begin. It was rather nice that they would warn her for her safety. ' _At least they are helping Team Flare, even if they had no idea.'_

Matori ignored the rest of Archer's words as she started to hear the sounds of battles starting. Matori stopped as a stream of fire past right in front of her. She stopped and look at were the flames had gone as she saw a Golduck which let out a boiling Scald attack. Its target was a Magmar who let out a Flamethrower. Matori waited as the two attacks hit and exploded in s cloud of steam before running through the cloud and back to the other side.

She let out a curse as the sounds of battling, yelling, and screams of pain were starting to get louder. Matori pulled out a Luxury Ball and let out her partner. In a flash, Kirlia appeared looking at her. "You mind teleporting me to my office?" Another explosion of steam was heard forming behind them. "There is something I need to get before we head back to Team Flare,"

Kirlia gave her a nod of understanding. Kirlia placed her land on Matori's leg and in a flash, they disappeared and reappeared within Matori's office. Walking to her desk she pulled out several papers placing them in her purse. If she was leaving she might as well take the papers that gave her ownership of what Team Rocket assists that she could keep. "Alright, Kirlia we're out of here."

Kirlia nodded walking up to her and in a flash the two of them disappeared. A second later a Tyranitar was tossed right through the wall. Butch looked at his down Tyranitar with a gasp. His opponent laughed as his Machamp laughed at this. "Well, Branch looks like you picked the wrong side in this."

"My name is Butch!" Butch yelled still annoyed that even after all these years. At least his partner Cassidy no longer made that mistake. Speaking of her he wondered what she was doing right now.

* * *

The walls in the underground sections of the ripped open as Two Excadrills ceased their digging. Behind them, International Police Swat teams began to march into the building. The squads began to march into the halls as they came across a battle between Team Rocket rebels, and the Rocket Loyalists. Cassidy looked at the squads her eyes widened. "The International Police!"

"Excadrill use Drill Run!" The squad leader commanded as the two Pokemon shot forward spinning like an actual drill. They knocked away several of the Pokemon in front of them as the Squads raced forward to capture the grunts with stun batons. Cassidy made an escape running away as more holes started to open up in the walls with Pokemon and swat teams walking in.

Outside on the building proper, Lance and his Dragonite flew by the helicopters with assault teams ready to blow a hole into the building. One of the assault troopers tossed out a Great Ball as a Steelix appeared from it. "Steelix use Iron Head!"

The Iron Snake Pokemon's head was surrounded by a metallic sheen as it rammed its head into the wall of the building. The wall broke apart creating a large hole as the assault teams swarmed the building in force. Lance gave a nod as Dragonite's mouth opened unleashing a Hyper Beam into the building and blowing open a hole for themselves. Dragonite landed within the hole as several of the grunt looked at the Dragon Pokemon with shook. "What in the world!"

"Dragonite use Ice Beam!" Lance commanded as Dragonite let out bolts of frozen energy almost hitting the grunts who managed to jump out of the way. One of them readied to toss out a Pokemon only for Lance to give a new order. "Dragonite use Hyper Beam!"

Dragonite let loose a mighty beam of energy slamming into the grunts body and knocking him straight into the nearby wall. His body fell over unconscious from the impact of the attack. Most of the grunts turned tail and ran away from the Kanto-Johto champion after this. Really Lance? Having Dragonite use Hyper Beam on someone?" Lance turned his head to the side with a glare as he knew that voice.

Dr. Zager stood in front of him with a suitcase in hand. Lance knew the man all too well. The champion helped the authorities raid his old lab near Mount Silver nearly five years ago. He had escaped custody son after with no idea where. "Zager, I see that your apart of Team Rocket."

Zager had a chuckle at the champion's words. "I was always apart of Team Rocket." Lance wasn't surprised to hear this. Team Rocket had a lot of associates and agents hidden around the two regions. Zager looked at the assault teams flooding into the Team Rocket HQ, "I am surprised they let you in on their attack though."

Lance wasn't in the mood for a conversation with the mad scientist. Neither did Dragonite who responded with a Dragon Pulse aimed at the doctor. With a tap on his side, a flash of light escaped from a pokeball on Zager's person. The Dragon Pulse exploded on contact with the glowing figure which turned out to be a Clefable. Lance just had a deadpan expression at this. ' _You have got to be kidding me.'_

Zager had a smirk at this. True he had an escape plan for just this occasion, but perhaps he could play a bit with the Champion. Just a little after all he had a schedule to keep. "Clefable Moonblast!" The Fairy Pokemon gathered a ball of pink energy before tossing it at Dragonite who brought his arms up to defend.

The Dragon-type was natural knocked back by the super effective move. Lance pulled out another pokeball. "If that's how it is then how about you both face someone else?" He tossed the pokeball up as in a flash his Charizard appeared with a mighty roar.

Zager's eyes noticed the belt around Charizard's waist along with a Mega Stone edged into it. At this Zager's expression became one of disbelief. "Impossible!" Lance just smile as he pulled out the Key Stone from his pocket.

"I'm a Champion Zager, of course, I have a Mega Stone on me." The Key Stone reacted to Lance as both it and the Mega Stone around Charizard started to glow. The light consumed Charizard as his body shifted and changed. His wings growing, an extra horn forming on his head with two small wings on the arms. The glow ceased as Charizard had become Mega Charizard Y.

Diathna had hoped to give him Charizardite X but Lance wasn't complaining. After all, his Charizard specialized in special attacks anyway, plus he did have it to counter Fairy and Ice-types anyway. "Charizard, use Heat Wave!" With a flap of his wings, Charizard sent a gust of heat and light flames right at Clefable knocking the Fairy-type back.

Zager gritted his teeth before he calmed himself. He shouldn't become consumed about battling Lance. After all, that wasn't what he was supposed to do. "Voltorb, come out now!" A red and white ball-shaped Pokemon appeared out. Clefable got back up grab ahold of his coat as he placed his hand on Voltorb. "Use, Teleport now!"

"No!" Lance tried to tackle him away but it was too late. He had already disappeared from sight. The Champion punched the wall in frustration. He turned to Dragonite and Charizard. They still had to mop up the rest of Team Rocket.

* * *

Mairin looked at all the Pokemon on the ranch. Overhead Pidgeot and Braviary landed next to Braviary the two sharing a meal together. Just to the side she noticed Snorlax sleeping under the shade of a tree. Within the darkness of the branches, Ash's Shiny Noctowl was also taking a midday nap. Finally looking at the lake she saw Milotic swimming by the surface with both Croconaw and Kingler swimming alongside her.

While she looked on in amazement, Alain, however, was striking a conversation with Gary about Ash. The grandson of Professor Oak went on about some of Ash's more embarrassing beginnings even talking about how Charizard was at a time disobedient costing him the Indigo league. Though Tracy did add that Ash's team had been tired from fighting Team Rocket before the battle. That lead to the fact that Ash seemed to have three criminals following him around and given they had been failing for years Gary didn't consider them much of a threat.

Alain was divided on whether to feel worried for Serena or if he should laugh at how stupid someone had to be just to follow someone for a Pikachu. He couldn't understand why criminals who claim to be after rare Pokemon went after a common Pikachu. On the word of organizations like Team Rocket, they started talking about his other adventures with Teams Aqua, Manga, and Galactic.

Speaking of Team Galactic Tracy couldn't help but point out the obvious obstacles in remaking the universe. "Ok, seriously I get he had both Palkia and Dialga, but wouldn't that you know force Arceus' hand?" Gary and Alain both had to agree with him.

Changing the very foundations of reality could never go well. There was also no guarantee that Palkia and Dialga couldn't just undo the whole thing and remove Cyrus from reality after all was said and done. Now Alain was much more curious to meet Ash. "Where is Ash currently?"

Gary shrugged his shoulders. "He was at Coumarine City but I don't think he'll stay there for long."

"Coumarine City?" Alain was surprised to hear that he was in Kalos. It made sense though now that he thought about it. Serena was with him, and he did hear her at one point talk about how Ash wanted to visit Kalos. "So, Serena took him to Kalos."

Mairin had overheard this and almost laughed. They were in Kalos not long ago. Now it seemed they were heading back to Kalos anyways. "Since it looks like we are heading back to Kalos," She thought for a second as she had a question for the longest time she wanted to ask him, "Maybe we could enter the Kalos League?"

Alain thought about her question. Alain had wanted to take on the League before. The thing that got in the way was more his missions from Lysandre. Strangely enough, the billionaire was rather quiet at this time. To add to that Ash was likely taking part in the League so they were bound to meet at some point. "You know I think I might just do so."

On the side, Infernape looked on with Lucario. Infernape wasn't surprised that Ash had gained another rival. What was surprising was that it seemed that Ash didn't know about him. ' _At least until he switches Garchomp out for one of us.'_ Infernape hoped it was him this time.

"Alright looks like we're heading back to Kalos!" Mairin couldn't wait to take on the League herself. Now if only she could find a Pokemon to go with the Mega Stone they found for her. It would be nice to actually use it for once instead of just watching it.

"Hey, seeing how you're heading to Kalos mind doing something for my grandpa?" Gary reached into his backpack and pulled out a cut of Garchompite. "Sycamore let my grandpa study it for a time and has been meaning to give it back."

Alain took the Mega Stone looking at it in thought. He hadn't seen Sycamore in years. Sure, Alain had meant to visit him but he just kept putting it off. Maybe he could at least catch up with him. "Sure."

* * *

Lumiose Cathedral, one of the oldest buildings in the city. Having stood for nearly a thousand years the building had two proposes. The first was more modern one, was to be the site of the battle to challenge the Kalos Champion. A throwback to older times in the Kingdom's history. Its primary purpose was as the center of the regions religious orders.

Walking down the room the respective who went with the League rep, looked over everything Valerie had told him. Olympia was a very credited source her predictions haven't been wrong yet. Rumors of her family being descendants of the Oracles of Dialga was something a few had spoke about in these halls at points. However, this wasn't quite enough for most of the others. As he walked he stopped by the relics stored under glass.

The first two pokeball like objects found in the ruined temples of Xerneas and Yveltal. Destroyed during the first Kalos Civil War by accident the only thing of importance was these two things. The design utterly baffled scientists when they allowed them to study them.

In the case next to them was a bottle with six rings surrounding it. The bottle was said to contain the powers of Hoopa. A Pokemon which brought a host of legendaries to itself with its rings all so they could fight him. The Arceus Priest in the village managed to seal away the being's power when it went on a rampage.

Finally, the last relic was by far the most valuable. The Pixie Plate found in on the very ground were the Cathedral stood. Until recently it was the only Plate that was confirmed to be found. Team Galactic was reported on having found three others, but their location was being made a closely guarded secret.

Pulling his attention from the notepad he noticed someone staring out into one of the stain glass windows. Normally that wouldn't be a problem as each depicted important pieces "Can I help you?" The man turned to him almost like he wasn't even thinking about where he was.

"Oh sorry its just looking at the window it's quite amazing," He took a look again noticing that it was just a generic bunch of stain glass colors. Nothing of note to look at. "I mean not now but in a year or two you really should see what will be here." The man motioned to the window like it was some masterpiece.

The official looked at him unsure about what to do. His first instinct was to ask how he managed to this room. This room wasn't open o the public after all. The second thought in his mind was what he was getting at. The window wasn't going to be replaced, it was put in only ten years ago! "Sir I have to ask you to leave this place right now."

The man crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at this. "Well, that seems rather unwelcoming." He turned away from the window and walked to the display cases. His eyes moved to the two balls in the cases. "I mean I know you can spare me the time to talk." The man turned back to him, "Oh, and by the way, in a few months you might want to not be in Lumiose City say around."

The man tried to figure out when it was but the official had enough of this. "Alright, that's enough you're not supposed to be here right now so I ask you…" The man grabbed the report straight out of his hands, "Hey you can't just take that!"

"Yeah, yeah I'll give it back in a minute." The man dismissed him as he looked over the report. "Sereginia? Really that's her name?" The man wanted to roll his eyes at the name. It just felt complicated if he would be honest. "Oh, well whatever as long as she likes it." He handed the report back with a raised eyebrow, "Are you thinking of making the gym leader an official Priestess I take it?"

The official just looked at the man before him. It was taking a lot of control not to punch him, or something along those lines. "I do not have to answer you, sir." He wasn't going to approve it at this point anyway. There wasn't enough evidence for them to approve it. Though the man in front of him sure didn't need to know that, "Leave before I call the authorities and make you leave."

The man let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll leave."

He turned and walked away as the official watched him for a few seconds just to make sure he wasn't coming back. As soon as he turned back to the artifacts though he stopped in his place. The Pixie Plate was glowing a faded glow. The official turned around almost immediately at where the man had been. To his surprise, there was no trace of him. ' _I…'_ He tried to wrap his mind around what had just transpired but just couldn't. ' _I think I'm going to just approve ms Valerie's request.'_

* * *

The Team Rocket Trio just looked at the TV screen with no emotion on their faces. The news crew showed the International Police, aided by the Champion Lance as one of the images showed, rounding up much of Team Rocket from the destroyed remains of their Headquarters. "We have confirmation that similar raids have also been held around, Kanto, Johto, and even the Hoenn regions by either local police forces, or members of the International Police."

Before the tv could show the images Meowth turned it off as the trio just looked forward. Their minds still processing what they had just seen. Team Rocket, the organization they spent years working for had just been dismantled. The sound of a device ringing finally brought them out of it as James pulled out their receiver.

Luther appeared on the screen looking at the three of them. The former Rocket Admin had known that today was the day that Team Rocket was going to fall. It seemed that from the expressions of the trio that they had just seen it. "I see you also heard the news."

"It actually happened." Jessie was still in a state of total disbelief. She wanted to deny that this had actually happened. "There is no way that Team Rocket could collapse from something as simple as being attacked by the International Police!"

She was sort of right in a sense. The team sent to capture Giovanni had reported that he wasn't at the Orange Islands like they had been informed. Furthermore, a few members like Dr. Zager had escaped them or were not at the locations where they should be. Domino, however, was confirmed to be in Kalos and after him, and she was the only one that they a confirmation on.

However, seeing how he technically was working for the International Police, and because he still pretty much saw them as terrible criminals he decided to lie just a tiny bit, "Sadly yes, the Executives are either dead or captured and our boss it seems didn't make it."

Surprisingly the trio were not as sad as they thought they would be. Sure, they had dedicated their lives to something that was no more but after thinking about it. The last few years made them jokes in the eyes of the Team. The boss had basically abandoned them seeing how Luther was given control, and now that the Team was gone a strange feeling had swept over them. "Wait, that means your no longer in charge of us right?" James asked and received a nod from Luther.

"Correct," Luther put a hat and sunglasses on after those words left his mouth. It was just for show on his part. "Now then if you do not talk about me, I will not talk about you." It wasn't like they could anyway. In fact thanks to his own actions they didn't have a Rocker record anymore. "It has surprisingly been a pleasure."

With that, the last things they saw was Luther dropping his recover before stomping it and killing the freed. The trio sat together in silence wondering what to do now. Meowth and James already knew they were getting as far away from Palermo as possible. Meowth especially after overhearing that she just murdered Aria's parents for petty reasons.

Beyond that, the trio had no real clue about what they should do. After all they were criminals first and foremost, however, the reason for their employment was now gone. Jessie turned to her two teammates, or was it, former teammates, now? That was a question that was starting to hang in her mind. With all that had happened were they a group because of Team Rocket or were they one out of choice. "So, what now?" James shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Giovanni took a sip from his glass as he looked over the recordings of his nephew's battles. It was nice catching up with his sister but alas he was now off to his "vacation" as he told Matori. Just on time, a new bulletin came on about the fall of Team Rocket's HQ. Giovanni let out a sigh. "Oh well, the organization was getting too bloated for my likings anyway."

Giovanni had always suspected that he would be brought down by the disloyal members and while he did tell Matori much he never told her everything. True organization was now soon to be no more, that much was clear, but that didn't mean the Team was dead. Far from it, Giovanni had always planned for just this case.

They were never kept at the HQ, his most valuable assets weren't even in the building contrary to the words he gave his admins. He always had a shadow council within the organization. Never did they meet in any known form to the rest of Team Rocket. No with the fall they were likely to meet him at the location where they will rebuild.

"Isn't it weird?" Giovanni watched as Charizard fought with Blaziken in the Johto league. His mind was barely on this as he watched. "How everyone seemed to think they were always a step ahead of me when really I had played them all."

The ship he was on was heading for a series of major islands in the Great Ocean. A region in of itself that had a sizable population from Kanto and Johto, mixed with the native culture of the great islands. From his reports, no similar organization had formed in the region. A large group of hoodlums had become organized but that was really of no concern to him. Now a few members of Team Plasma had hidden in the region but from what was reported he had nothing to worry about.

' _Yes, this would make a perfect location for a new Team Rocket to rise.'_ The name didn't really fit with them raising from the Ashes. ' _Raising from the Ashes.'_ When he was younger he visited Johto remembering a the Bell Towers. He remembered the legend, in the fire three Pokemon perished and on the next day were reborn. On that, the Rainbow Bird Ho-Oh showed her last appearance to the town. ' _Rainbow Rocket.'_

* * *

 **Yeah sorry for not having a Mega Pokemon battle. I just couldn't feel myself making one, and given how everyone was expected it I apologize. At the very least the next chapter will hopefully make up for this. Yes, I may be setting up for a sequel story. I mean did you really expect Giovanni to be taken out like this? Yeah, not like this and not right now I still have stuff I wish to do with him.**

 **Now then let's get on to the questions.**

 **Ri2- Not all ghost-types can and its not common to see so yeah.**

 **saptarshiban2003- Aria already figures that's the case though if they meet Ash's group we'll see.**

 **Guest- Yes I will don't worry.**

 **Cya all next time and I hope you're day is treating you well.**


	52. Chapter 49

**Hey everyone so we're back with the main story. This chapter was a bit of a problem too write as I'm suffering from a bit of creators fatigue but hey I powered through it. Yeah, I am practically a servant to updating for you guys. I enjoy it actually so don't worry :3**

 **Anyway as par tradition a shout out to the reviewers of the last chapter,** **Amourshipper35, Ri2, Guest, saptarshiban2003, knight7572, Heracross0122, Guest, Aoi-Tora, IchiFell, and Reishin Amara. I also want to give a thanks to the readers of this story, those that added it to their favorites and/or follows. Now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That's owned by Game Freak. I am thinking of getting a copy of Let's Go Eevee.**

* * *

Serena held on to the Incubator as everyone took a moment to rest. Ever since they left Coumarine City she's been waiting in anticipation for the egg to hatch. She was quite tense as a result. Ash placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to turn his gaze over to him. "Serena just relax watching the egg wouldn't make it hatch any quicker."

She let out a sigh calming her nerves. This was almost a repeat of when she had Popplio's egg. When she was about to hatch Serena nearly had a panic attack waiting for her to come out. A light blush formed on her face as she realized she was acting like an overly concerned mother. ' _Well, technically I am one.'_

A light shined from the egg taking everyone by surprise. Serena placed the incubator on the ground as the glow kept getting brighter and brighter. Finally, the egg was surrounded in light before fading away. Were the egg had been was now replaced by a small lavender bat-like Pokemon. The newly born Pokemon opened his eyes as he saw both Serena and Ash looking at him. " _Mama? Dada?"_

Popplio immediately jumped on him much to his surprise. She wrapped her flippers around him in a hug with a smile on her face. " _Yay, I'm a big sister!"_

The newborn Pokemon seemed surprised at this but slowly turned his head to Popplio. His eyes blinked as he looked at her. " _You're my sister?"_ Popplio gave him a happy nod.

A few minutes later Serena handed the little Pokemon a sweet Sitrus Berry. Ash pulled out his Pokedex in front of him as he sat eating in Serena's lap. "Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat can cause damage as well as create hearing problems for its opponents by emitting different sound wave frequencies."

Noibat finished his berry and had a smile on his face. " _Thank you, mama."_ Serena gave him a smile. Noibat let out a loud yawn as he was now tired. " _I feel sleepy."_

Popplio raised her flipper. She knew just what her little brother needed. " _Oh, mama has a Pokeball that you can sleep in right?"_ Serena shook her head at her little Water-type question. " _Why not?"_

"I don't have anymore pokeballs with me." Her last one was used on Dragonair and the Cherish Ball wasn't actually made for it. She turned over to Ash with a questioning look. "Ash do you have one?"

Ash looked in his bag and pulled out a spare pokeball. Noibat looked at the small spherical device in confusion. How was he supposed to fit in it? It looked a little bit too small for a nest after all. " _How do I rest in that?"_

Popplio giggled at her little brother. " _You tap it and then it sucks you in."_ Noibat was a little afraid after hearing that, but Popplio raised her flipper to continue, _Don't worry me you and our aunt's and uncle's all have been in one and it's really nothing to worry about."_

" _Does mama have one?"_ Noibat questioned as he looked at Serena.

That was actually something Serena hadn't thought about. Do pokeballs even work on her? She heard that of a Legendary didn't want to be captured that they were not going to be. Something about their physiology was usually believed to be the case. Very likely the Primal Energy that Xerneas had talked about. Yet Celebi had a pokeball of its own in the GS Ball. Popplio spoke up remembering the ball that Ash gave her, " _Of course she does!"_ Popplio motioned to Ash, " _Papa gave it to her during the festival!"_

Noibat looked at Serena and then back to Ash before having a nod. He looked at the pokeball with a questioning look on his face. " _So, how do I enter into it?"_ Noibat still couldn't picture how that worked.

Ash held out the pokeball to him. "Here you tap the button on the pokeball and," Ash had questioned his Pokemon now that he could ask them about how did it feel being sucked into a pokeball. Surprisingly most of them claimed it felt like nothing. Only two of them had a different feeling to it. Sliggoo found it rather soothing and of course Pikachu thought it was terrifying. "Soon you'll be inside it."

Noibat looked at the button for a moment before rapping it. The pokeball opened up as Noibat was sucked in. The ball wiggled once before it ceased and sparkles came off of it signaling a successful capture. Ash looked at the ball before handing it over to Serena. Serena reached out to it but stopped herself. "Ash why don't you keep Noibat's pokeball."

Ash raised an eyebrow as he looked at Noibat's pokeball and then back at her. He was surprised that she didn't want to have the pokeball. After all it wasn't like it was anything complex like trading, they had a single registry after all. Though maybe that was what she was getting at. "Are you sure?"

Serena gave him a nod. She had a smile as she rubbed Popplio's head next to her. Her little Water-type was shaping up to be a great big sister. Serena was worried she'll get jealous at the thought of another kid like she had worried. "I'm sure after all it is your pokeball."

He looked at her before shrugging. He placed the ball on his belt. If Serena thought it was best for him to hold on to it then he wasn't complaining. "Alright," With this done Ash thought about his training schedule today as a thought crossed his mind. Training was a lot better with another trainer helping out. "Hey, Serena you wouldn't mind a battle with me?" Serena looked at him wondering why he would request that. "I wanted to get some training with Frogadier and I figured we could have a practice battle."

Serena stood up from the tree trunk and gave him a nod. A competitive expression formed on her face. "Sure Ash."

* * *

Cynthia, Diantha, and Steven all looked as the news played again discussing the fall of Team Rocket. Fittingly such a large organization was still taking a while to dismantle with cells still struggling or trying to hide as the authorities made rounds attacking each of the hideouts the organization had.

Despite this as Lance had told them certain members had disappeared. Some were Rocket engineers, a few scientists under their employee, and only two admins within the organization. Archer who had been captured after a struggle by Lance didn't have any idea as to why they disappeared. The Rocker Executive didn't even know that Dr. Zager had a Voltorb with him let alone one that could Teleport. "On the bright side, Lance has said that he'll be joining us when he's done cleaning up Team Rocket holdouts." Cynthia took a sip of her coffee soon after.

Steven, however, knew that this could just be wishful thinking. After all, a not only were members missing but a few assets had also gone missing from key bases. "I wouldn't put it past the International Police to help the hunt down the missing Rocket members."

The sound of the cafe door opening got the occupants attention as the three of them turned to the person they were waiting for. Alder walked in sporting his usual outfit that he always seemed to wear. Fittingly enough it was one that his ancestors used to wear before being absorbed into the greater part of Unova's culture. "Diantha, Cynthia, Steven." He rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry that I'm a little late there are like ten shops just like this one in the city alone."

Diantha had a small giggle at this. Leave it to Lumiose City to more than one of every kind of shop. Having grown up here Diantha was used to it but Alder like so many from visiting the city could get lost if they weren't careful. "You might need to get a map then it can save you a lot of trouble."

Alder had a chuckle at her words. He very much was thinking he might need one if only so he didn't want to get lost in this maze. Taking his seat he turned to Steven with an apologetic look on his face. He had heard about what had happened with Devon Corporation and with Mr. Stone. "I'm sorry about your father."

Steven of course let out a sigh as he was reminded of this. "Its alright Alder I'm over it." He looked at Alder with a questioning look on his face, "So, you said you might have something on Team Flare?"

Alder gives him a nod as he reached into his pocket. He produced a few photos of abandoned buildings within the mountains of the Southern Kalos region. At least they should have been abandoned. "While of was off traveling I hear rumors from people living nearby these places about mysterious trucks that come by these buildings." The last photo was rather burly but it could make out a few figures in a bright red outfits walking out of the buildings, "The buildings are abandoned yes but it appears that they had been used without anyone knowing for quite some time."

Cynthia looked at one of them noticing the symbol for Lysandre Labs. The still recent attack on Lysandre Labs was the first thing that came to mind. "Alder do you know when this was taken?" She held the picture up to him.

Alder thought about it for a moment. "The traveler who gave me it said he saw them about three months ago." The former Unova champion didn't think much of it. Team Plasma had done something similar after all. Abandoned laboratories tend to still have equipment that was carelessly left behind. "Though I'm surprised that Lysandre Labs of all places would let this happen."

This was rather surprising for Diantha. Lysandre Labs was well known for dismantling everything from a former lab, or another facility that they had to close down. Cynthia herself had similar thoughts about this whole mess. Perhaps there was a spy within the company. ' _Or maybe Lysandre himself had something to do with it.'_

* * *

Serena and Ash both stood in front of the other. A calm breeze blow through the air between them. Braixen stood in front of Serena as her choice for the battle. In front of Ash was Frogadier who stared out at Braixen. Anabel stood too the side to act as referee. "Alright, you both this will be one on one only." Both Ash and Serena gave her a nod.

Braixen pulled out her wand from her tail igniting the end with a small flame. Frogadier stood at the ready as his expression got serious. Despite being a practice battle the other of them were not going to hold back. On the sidelines, the usual mess of walking Pokemon looked at the battle that was about to take place. Dragonair looked at the two of them as she spoke of the obvious. " _Frogadier is a Water-type while she's a Fire-type."_ The Dragon Pokemon knew who had the edge between them.

" _Yeah, but you see."_ Pikachu motioned to Braixen and Frogadier. " _Both of them have pushed past the four move limit, though as it stands Braixen has more moves then he does."_ At least that's what Pikachu believed. Frogadier had been training a bit to try to learn how to do six moves and so far the electric rodent didn't know if he had success or not. " _Furthermore type advantages doesn't always equal victory after all."_

Anabel raised both her arms as she gave the signal to both trainers. "Begin!"

Serena was quick to the take the first move before Ash could. "Braixen use Will-O-Wisp!" From the tip of her wand, Braixen let out a barrage of purple fire aimed at Frogadier.

"Dodge it then follow it up with Water Pulse!" Frogadier jumped upwards causing the purple flames to completely miss him. In between his hands, a ball of water formed which he tossed at his Fire-type opponent.

"Dodge it!" Braixen jumped to the side as the Water Pulse hit the ground to her side. "Use Psybeam!" Braixen twirled around, almost like she was dancing, and let out a stream of psychic energy right at Frogadier hitting him head-on.

Frogadier crashed into the ground before picking himself back up. He looked back at Braixen as his next command was given. "Use Dodge Team!" All around him images of himself formed up as Frogadier raced forward at Braixen. "Follow up with Aerial Ace!"

A white light surrounded Frogadier's hands as he raced towards her. "Braixen use Heat Wave!" Braixen waved her wand and let loose a rushing wall of heat and light flames at Frogadier dispersing each of the copies. The real Frogadier jumped over the Heat Waved and kicked Braixen with the back of his foot knocking her to the ground. Braixen templed a bit stood back on her feet. "Use Psychic!"

Braixen's body glowed as psychic waves were sent right to Frogadier. Ash, however, had been ready for this, "Use Water Pledge on the ground below you!" Frogadier slammed his hands into the ground as a torrent of water shot through and up from it. Braixen blinked as she couldn't feel anything properly within the wall of mud and water. That was just what Ash wanted. "Alright now use Cut!"

Frogadier shot out of the wall with a glowing white blade in his hands. Braixen tried to refocus her psychic waves on him but it was too late as he developed a mighty slash of the blade knocking her backwards. Braixen pulled herself back up as she looked at him. " _Not bad I take it you had that planned in cause I used Psychic?"_

Despite the appearance Psychic could be blocked or even dodged if one knew how to do it. The psychic waves didn't pass through solid objects nor could they properly overcome a wall of interference such as what Frogadier had done. Ash had worked on the idea to do so just in case they ever faced off against an opponent who could do so. " _Pretty much."_

"Frogadier use Aerial Ace!" Frogadier raced forward with a glow surrounding his hands.

"Braixen Will-O-Wisp!" Braixen shot over several purple flames all aimed at him.

"Use Aerial Ace on them." Ash's order confused nearly everyone. Frogadier still carried it out regardless. Frogadier punched the first one and to the surprise of everyone, Will-O-Wisp didn't burn. Frogadier followed up by kicking the next two dispersing them as well. "Now Water Pulse!" Frogadier formed a sphere of water within his hands which he was ready to toss at Braixen at nearly point blank.

"Psybeam quick!" At that moment The Water Pulse and Psybeam clashed with each other. Streams of psychic energy shot out from to the side coming from Braixen's wand as Frogadier held the Water Pulse in his hands. The two pushed against one another both trying to overwhelm the other.

Both Ash and Serena yelled at the same time each to their respective Pokemon. "You can do it!"

A glow surrounded both sets of trainers and Pokemon. Finally, the two attack exploded sending a cloud of dust, and dirt everywhere. Everyone shielded their eyes before two bright glows came from the settling cloud. Ash and Serena watched in awe as they knew what was happening. Frogadier's body grew his head reshaping, the fubble scarf around his neck disappearing as something longer took its place. Braixen similar grew in height as her fur lengthened and shaped itself into something resembling a robe.

The light ceased as the two newly evolved Pokemon looked at one another. Both trainers pulled out their Pokedexs as they looked at this change of events. Sure Serena knew about what both of them had become but still, "Delphox, the Fox Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Fennekin. When Delphox stares into the flame on the tip of its branch to achieve a focus state, it creates a bright hot spiral of fire with its psychic power."

"Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows." Ash's Pokedex informed him about Frogadier's new form.

Both Pokemon realized they had learned a new move after evolving. Something both trainers Pokedexes had picked up. Serena and Ash both put away their Pokedex at this. "Delphox use Mystical Fire!"

"Greninja Water Shuriken!"

Delphox's swang her wand in a circle movement creating a ring of fire before letting out a stream of it from her mouth surrounded in circles of heat. Greninja formed and compressed water in his hand into throwing stars and tossed out three of them at Delphox. The two attacks meet in the middle and exploded in a mix of smoke and steam.

Unknown to both parties involved their Pokemon's eyes started to glow with the faintest hit form of their trainers. What started as a practice battle was starting to become much more to both trainers and Pokemon. Anabel felt a sudden shift. She could feel Delphox and Serena coming off one another, and the same was true for Ash and Greninja. Her and everyone else's eyes went wide as a vortex of water and flames surrounded Greninja and Delphox respectively. However, Ash, Serena, Greninja, and Delphox seemed oblivious to what was happening.

"Greninja use Cut!" Two glowing blades formed in Greninja's hands as he raced forward to hit Delphox head on.

"Delphox use Heat Wave!" Flames coated the wand from its tip all the way down her arm as Delphox was ready to swing and let out a wall of condensed heat and flames at her opponent.

Anabel looked on as she realized that the four of them seemed to be mending together with their respected Pokemon and trainer. Yet they seemed almost focused not on what was happening but on the battle in front of them. Anabel in worry raised her hands and focused her powers on the four of them. Her powers meet extreme resistance as whatever it was, this strange bond, it was almost unaffected by her attempts. Almost as if there was some disharmony which she focused on. "Enough stop the match now!"

Her words reached the four of them as they snapped out of this feeling and realized something was happening. The two Pokemon ceased their attacks as the two vortexes faded away from sight. Everyone stood there no one making a sound. A perfect silence filled the air. Finally, after a second past, Mawile broke the perfect silence. " _What was that?"_

The four who had experienced the event in question stood looking at one another. They couldn't describe it even if they tried. For a moment they felt like they were both almost fighting as one. Almost like they were the same individual. "We have no idea," Ash admitted before they turned to the rest of the group.

Anabel crossed her arms in thought. Her mind first came up with the theory that it was due to Serena unique nature but that didn't explain why it had happened with Ash. He next thought was aura but that too didn't make much sense. Aura could do amazing things, much like psychic powers, but this just seemed to far fetched. That left only one option. This was something both Delphox and Greninja could do. "Maybe Professor Sycamore might know about what had just happened."

Serena thought about Anabel's idea. Sycamore did specialize in Pokemon Evolution but he also knew a lot about other aspects of research as well. "He might or at least he could give us a better idea about what that was."

Seeing how they were already heading to Lumiose a quick stop to see Sycamore about this strange phenomenon sounded like a reasonable plan. Both Pokemon and trainers were in agreement. "Alright, so we'll make a stop at Sycamore's lab when we arrive in Lumiose."

* * *

Olympia meditated in silence as she focused her mind into the future. The image of the two Pokemon both wrapped in their respective elements had come to past, and to her worry so had the image of Zygarde facing someone with a Mega Salamence. The psychic was greatly troubled as new images of the future started to flash through her mind.

The Palace was in turmoil as several figures fight. A Charizard in the midst of it along with its trainer. A turncoat with a secret facing off against a person who's loyalists were misplaced. Finally, Team Flare somehow attacking the festivities all for motives she couldn't see as of yet. She was pulled out of her vision as one of her apprentices walked into the room. "Lady Olympia someone has come to see you."

Olympia looked as Zinnia walked up. The Draconid woman looked upwards at the floating woman. Zinnia had never seen a master psychic before. The closest she had seen was the twin gym leaders Tate and Liza of Mossdeep City. Even then they were limited telepaths. Olympia stared at her already knowing who saw was. "Zinnia Dracia of the Draconids." Olympia floated downwards slowly before the glow around her ceased as she set foot on the ground. "I've been expecting you."

Zinnia didn't bother questioning how she knew about her. Being a seer Zinnia knew that there was a chance that Zinnia would have known that she was coming to her. She decided to cut to the chase. "I come to see if you could tell me were Sereginia is."

Olympia raised an eyebrow at this. She knew that the Draconid was coming to question her about Sereginia. She had seen her arriving with the Zygarde Core of her native land. Yet despite knowing the reason for her visit Olympia didn't know the reason for why she was questioning her about Sereginia. "That depends, Draconid what is your attention on finding her?"

Zinnia closed her eyes as she spoke. "The Draconids have always had a close relationship with Zygarde." A rather complex one in fact. They were Rayquaza worshippers, the great dragon was their patron after all, yet Zygarde was something some had as a secondary one due to the close bond they had with the Hoenn Core. By Arceus, they managed to teach him how to speak human somehow. "I know that the Ultimate Weapon is being rebuilt and I believe that she might be in danger."

Olympia looked at her with a neutral expression. The two of them both knew the reason why this could be. Two of Zygarde's core cells had been captured by Team Flare. Going after the young untrained Sereginia, and the hero with her would be paramount for Team Flare They were the last real threat to them after all. Olympia turned around as she closed her eyes. The psychic let out a sigh before turning back to Zinnia.

"I will try to see if I can locate where you need to be to find her." She closed her eyes as Olympia focused her mind. She pushed into the future finding steep resistance to her attempts at looking into the future. She probed the future each time looking almost for a way to see into the future. Suddenly the resistance seemed to cease as her mind was bombarded with images. Olympia opened her eyes as she looked at Zinnia her eyes widened in shock as a name escaped her lips. "Serena Yvonne."

Zinnia looked confused at this. She had heard about Serena Yvonne while she was here in Kalos. The mysterious daughter of Lysandre. Zinnia wondered what did the daughter of Lysandre have to do with Sereginia? "Sereginia is with her?" Olympia shook her head.

"No, she isn't with Serena," Olympia was in awe about this. She hasn't expected such a thing. Yet having seen the visions so far it all made sense to the psychic woman. "Serena is Sereginia."

Zinnia blinked wanting to make sure she had that right. She had so many questions, however, she pushed these back and focused on what she came here for first. "Do you know where I'll meet her?"

Olympia glowed as she focused on an image from her vision. She then projected it before Zinnia of Prism Tower. The site of the Lumiose Gym and one of the cultural symbols of Kalos. "The hero with her will be challenging the Lumiose Gym making this the one place that you two might meet up."

"Might?"

Olympia held her head as a migraine started to affect her. A side effect of pushing her powers It was one of two reasons she prefered not to do so. The other one was the uncertainty of the visions it gave her. By forcing her mind into the future she could only see possibilities that might come. "I am sorry but my visions are more problematic when I try to force them." Zinnia gave a nod in understanding as she thought about what Olympia had given her.

Half an hour later Zinnia was looking out at the setting sun. She tossed out Salamence's pokeball into the air. Her Pokemon Partner appeared in a flash, wings flapping for a bit before landing in front of her. "We might have a lead on where to find Sereginia." Salamence gave her a nod.

Zinnia hopped up on his back and with that Salamence flew into the air. As they flew over Anistar City Zinnia's mind wandered to the revelation that Olympia had given her. Serena Yvonne was Sereginia. Before arriving in Kalos she didn't think much of the name Yvonne. ' _I wonder was that Unovan girl her cousin?'_ Zinnia pushed that question away. She had something else to focus on right now. "Salamence we need to head back to Lumiose City." Salamence turned his head to her before giving a nod. He changed course and flew in the direction of Lumiose City.

* * *

The Darkrai of Kalos let out a sigh as she landed on top of a tree. The small campsite she was looking down was seemly asleep. As she decided to get to work she paused as she noticed that someone was awake. ' _Wait what is it that I feel.'_ There was something about this human's energy. ' _Primal Energy?!'_

Only beings like her possessed that kind of power. Darkrai stared at her before deciding to make contact. The Shiny Darkrai floated down making sure to stay silent. Serena looked out at the moonlight as she pulled the Cherish Ball out and looked at it. " _Strange I take it that you had chosen to be captured,"_ Serena jumped up as she stared eye to eye with a Darkrai. She almost panicked when she noticed that not only did this Darkrai speak with a feminine voice but she was also Shiny. " _Sorry about sneaking up on you."_

"It's alright." Serena let out a sigh as she calmed her nerves. Though she was still surprised to see another Darkrai out here in Kalos. "Ah, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?"

Darkrai shrugged her shoulders. Usually, she would be looking to spread nightmares as per her job, a job most of her counterparts rarely did, yet tonight there wasn't much in the way of settlements or wanders for her to deal with. " _I guess you can say I'm off duty and just looking around."_ Darkrai looked at her with her arms crossed, " _So I take it you're a Newborn?"_

Serena tilted her head in confusion. "Newborn?" She didn't understand what Darkrai was getting at. "I'm almost sixteen years old I'm pretty sure that doesn't make me a Newborn."

" _Sixteen you say?"_ She laughed at this. " _In terms of us my dear you technically are a child."_ Despite the laugh, Darkrai was now curious about her. She felt something like a human yet the feeling of a Legendary could not be ignored. Actually, if she thought about it one of Zygarde's Core Cells was looking for a human with abilities of a Pokemon. " _Who are you by the way?"_

"Sereginia," Serena answered figuring it was better to use her Pokemon name. "I'm the daughter of Zygarde."

Darkrai's expression turned to one of shock at this. Searching to see what she said was true the Darkrai of Kalos could feel the imprint of Zygarde within her. It was faint, yes but it was there all the same. The Pitch Black Pokemon finally pulled herself from her shock. " _Well, this is something you don't see every day."_ Darkrai looked at the Cherish Ball, " _So is that your Personal Ball then?"_

That was something she hadn't heard. Actually, Serena was questioning what she meant by Personal Ball. ' _Was that what the GS Ball was?'_ She held onto the Cherish Ball that Ash gave her. "Not really," The honey-haired girl turned attention back to Darkrai, "Though you don't mind what's a Personal Ball?"

Darkrai reached into her neck pockets and pulled out a small pokeball lie crystal for her to see. " _A Personal Ball is basically the thing that the humans based their pokeballs on,"_ Darkrai explained causing Serena to blink with a surprised look on her face. Darkrai had a laugh at her surprise. " _Yes, it was us Legends, as they call us, who are the creators of the pokeball."_

This was a bombshell that Serena did not expect. Though if she recalled Clemont once talked about how no one really knew were the idea for pokeballs came from. They knew that pokeballs were a gradual creation but never were the idea for them came from. The earliest records did tell of them being based on a secret knowledge. "Wait you made that?"

Darkrai gave her a nod as she held on to her Personal Ball. She was one of the few lesser legends to make such a thing. Most didn't bother in this day and age to make one, or couldn't make one having not learned how. " _Yes, it was something I figured I'll do one day.'_ She paused as Darkrai looked her in the eye a thought had crossed her mind. " _Perhaps you can turn that into your own Personal Ball."_

"Ok," Serena looked at it as a thought crossed her mind. She was hoping to get Ash something for his birthday. Of course, it was still months away but it wasn't too early to think about it. "So what do we do first?"

Darkrai crossed her arms. Darkrai had never tried to teach someone before so this would be a " _First you might want to drop the human disguise, it's suppressing your power."_ One good thing Serena had learned when letting Serena Y stay in control for a few days was to better focus her power. As such the three light glow took less than a second to change her form into Sereginia X. Darkrai looked at her rather human looking form mildly surprised. Sure her father Zygarde wasn't like the other Legendaries but still, this wasn't what you expect his daughter to look like. " _Alright now here's what you want to do."_

* * *

As dawn broke the Kalosian Darkrai had left not being one for sticking around trainers. Serena looked at the newly altered Cherish ball in her hands, its usual colors had shifted. The top half had become white, the bottom half a dark purple, the black parts had turned a bright gold, and finally her symbol edged in the front of the ball and reflected on both sides as if to reflected the two parts of her.

According to Darkrai, the ball was still "hot" which meant that it couldn't be used by her. When the ball cooled down from its creation she would be able to enter and exist it whenever she pleased. She shrank the ball down as she watched Ash coming out of their tent. She gave him a warm smile. "Good morning Ash."

* * *

 **Yep both Greninja and Delphox have a bond ability. Which you all have been waiting to see I bet. Also No, both Delphox and Greninja didn't gain a new move. They each lost a move in order to learn Mystical Fire (Fire Blast) and Water Shuriken (Water Pulse) respectively. Also, Personal Balls do not count as modern Pokeballs and they are more esoteric in design.** **Thought I'll clear up any confusion before we continue.**

 **Now on to the questions.**

 **Ri2- Why yes that man who somehow ended up in the Cathedral was Arceus. For why he wasn't a giant Lamia well him, the creation trio, Mew, and the Lake Trio can appear in different forms. Its an advanced degree of shapeshifting. As for what the trio is going to do? I'm still thinking about it.**

 **saptarshiban2003- Yes, Giovanni will likely not make another physical appearance, though his actions will still be felt in this story.**

 **Cya all later and I hope you have a nice day/night.**


	53. Chapter 50

**Before you yell at me for the missing update and for the small update. I've been having a lot of things these past few days, and I'm suffering to have inspiration for the story, so I couldn't update and well I apology. I'm sorry don't hate me.**

 **Well now that's out of the way here's the usual shout out to the reviewers,** **knight7572, saptarshiban2003, Heracross0122, Amourshipper35, bankerrtx01, Ri2, and Guest. Thank you for your feedback. I also would like to thank the readers, and those that fav and follow the story. Thank you all for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Game Freak. I do not own anything.**

* * *

Dark clouds rolled overhead along with the possibility of a storm with them. Ash looked up at this before his eyes caught sight of something flying off to the side. For the past few hours, it seemed that Skarmory had been flying in their general direction. As soon as he did the Steel-Flying type flew back the way they came. There was something amiss about this.

Serena turned to everyone as a flash of thunder was seen overhead. She noticed Absol looking all around on edge. She was concerned about how bad the storm could end up after seeing this. "Absol what is it?" The others turned to Absol who's eyes went wide.

The Disaster Pokemon turned his head to the dark forest. A figure walked slowly out of the shadows. Ash and Serena recognized just who this person was as he stepped out of the shadows. Tobias looked at the group with a calm expression plastered on his face. It betrayed the absolute fury hiding just behind his eyes. "Serena and Ash it's been so long."

Anabel could feel the waves of anger just flowing right off of him. The couple looked at Tobias wondering how he had managed to break out when three lights shot out from the forest as a Hyper Beam was aimed right at the group. They jumped out of the way as a mini explosion rocked the ground around them. The group landed on the ground and quickly tried to pull themselves up. Weavile choose then to jump out of the trees his claws glowing as he came down at Serena.

In a flash, a pokeball on her opened as Aegislash appeared in front of the attack and used King's Shield. Weavile bounced off holding his claws in pain for a bit as the effect of King's Shield hit him. However, soon later a Triple Dragon Pulse struck Aegislash knocking him away and into the trees. " _That blasted sword I forget she had that."_ Hydreigon flew out slightly from the trees. Next, to him, Eelektross followed. Overhead Skarmory landed opposite of the group. " _It seems the Gardevoir and Charizard isn't with them."_

Anabel could feel another being hiding nearby. Ash pulled himself up and held his hand out as an aura blade formed in his hands. Tobias looked at this with surprised but that soon turned to a smile. "I see you can use aura." Tobias had a smirk on his face, "Luckily I have a surprise of my own."

At those words, a Shadow Ball was seen being launched out of the shadows aimed for Ash. Pikachu jumped and with a metallic sheen covering his tail slashed the Shadow Ball causing it to explode. From the shadows, Latias made herself known to the group. "A Latias?!" Serena looked at the legendary people and almost like a sixth sense could tell that this one wasn't the same as the Latias from the attack.

The Latias looked at Serena confused. She wasn't as experienced as other of her kind, yet she couldn't shake the strangeness of the girl in front of her. Tobias, however, broke her from her thoughts. "Latias quickly use Psychic and hold them!"

Latias hesitated for a second before her body glowed blue as she sent psychic waves out to grab the humans. Immediately Delphox let out a Mystical Fire in an attempt to disrupt the Psychic attack. A Tri-Dragon Pulse intercepted the flames. " _Don't forget about us!"_

Hydreigon let out another Tri-Dragon Pulse at Ash and Serena's Pokemon causing them to either dodge or in Pikachu's case getting hit on the side. Eelektross joined in letting out a Discharge hitting Absol and Sylveon while forcing the others away. Finally, Skarmory flapped its wings as it let out an Icy Wind with buffered the rest of them keeping them away.

The blue glow surrounded each one of the trainers. Anabel immediately tried to use her own powers to break out. A glow escaping her eyes as she struggled against Latias. Ash for his part tried to use aura to resist the psychic pull. Given how inexperienced he was this didn't amount to much. Serena was just about to change forms into Sereginia when she heard her own voice speaking in her mind, ' _Let me take over I'm part Dark-type.'_ It was Serena Y, her counterpart's voice.

' _How are you talking to me?'_ The question didn't receive an answer as Tobias walked forward towards her with a knife in hand. Serena decided to ask questions later. Her eyes glowed golden for a second.

The blue glow suddenly ceased catching Tobias off guard for a second. He immediately brought the knife at her but was met with a Dark Pulse to the chest for his troubles. Serena then let out another Dark Pulse hitting Latias and causing her to break her hold on both Ash and Anabel. "How is this possible!?" Tobias yelled picking himself back up.

A three-colored glow surrounded Serena, to the surprise of Tobias, his Pokemon, and Latias. When it was done less than a second later Sereginia Y stood in front of them. " _Ash, Anabel send everyone out now!"_

The two of them didn't have to be told twice. Anabel tossed out Espeon, while Ash sent out everyone on him. Tobias's Pokemon all moved around him as they looked at the assembly in front of them. "Hydreigon use Flash Cannon now!" Tobias yelled with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Hydreigon let out three white flashes of energy at the group in front of him. Sereginia Y let out a Dark Pulse, Delphox unleashed Flamethrower from her wand, Sliggoo used Dragon Pulse and Pikachu let out a full powered Thunderbolt. The attacks hit and after a brief clash, an explosion rocked the area around them. Flash of red light were seen behind the smoke as Tobias left turning around and heading into the trees.

However, the group were not going to let him walk away. Ash just knew that Tobias had an obsession with them. Tobias seem too break out and came all this way to Kalos just for them. If they let him escape he'll just keep coming back for them. He should know has he had three people practically crash him across the world all for Pikachu. "We got to go after him," Sereginia Y had similar thoughts about this and she wasn't going to tolerate him attacking her family.

That just left one question for the group. Latias stared at Sereginia the Eon Pokemon's mind racing at what was happening. She had first thought that this was just her helping take out bad people. Then the honey-haired girl turned into something else and Tobias just abandoned her. Yet she could feel a familiarity about her. An energy that they both shared. ' _Is she a legendary?'_

"I'll stay with Latias you back can go after him." They gave the violet-haired girl a nod before they took off to capture Tobias. Anabel turned over to the Latias as she looked into her eyes. "You have no idea who Tobias is, do you?"

* * *

Tobias his behind a tree trunk as he caught his breath. He couldn't believe it. His plan was full proof! Even with the revelation that the boy had aura powers, it changed nothing of the outcome! Then the girl changed forms into that of a Pokemon. ' _That symbol on her chest.'_ He remembered it.

The girl looking for them in Coumarine City. The being he had looked into. The Legendary that the gym leader Valerie had made her patron. "How can she be Sereginia?" Tobias refused to believe any of this. All the legendaries were on his side. Arceus himself was on his side! "This is a lie."

Tobias knew it was an illusion. Her Zoroark had done all of it to confuse him. It made so much sense to him. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a small glowing rock. It was something the Legendaries gave him. A means to an end just in case. "Tobias where are you!" Tobias stayed perfectly still.

On the other side of the tree, the group minus Anabel and Espeon stood out in the small clearing. Pikachu pointed at the trunk before calling out to the others, " _I think he's behind the tree his scent is rather strong."_ Tobias couldn't understand Pokemon but he knew when he had been found out.

Tobias gripped the stone hard. It's glow strengthen as he knew he was making it unstable. The energy of the legendaries was something his people new to be afraid of. The tales of what exposure did to them. It seems the only way he was going to get justice with them was to take himself out as well. Hiding the stone and his arms over his cape he walked out slowly towards them.

Tobias looked at them his expression as calm as possible. Sparks arced from Pikachu's checks, Delphox's wands was ablaze, A cut blade formed in Greninja's hands, Garchomp was ready to ram into him. Really the whole group looked ready to attack him. Even Ash had the aura blade reformed in his hand. Tobias wanted to laugh at all of this. If he fought them he didn't think he could win. At least not without Hydreigon being pushed to his limits. "So it seems that once again you stop me."

The group was on high alert. Something felt off about all of this. A strange since caught Sereginia's attention as she looked at a faint grow from out the side of Tobias' cloak. ' _Wait what is that..'_

Tobias pushed his cloak back and raised his arm up. "Face judgment!" Tobias tossed the rock with all his might into the ground.

Time seemed to slow for Sereginia. A primal instinct took control of her as she jumped in front of everyone. A vortex of energy surged from the stone and lashed out as Tobias surging through his body and even though the pokeballs on him. The energy continued to lash out wildly hitting trees, and the ground. When it lashed out at the group Sereginia's gems glowed, and surprisingly the energy instead of acting wildly instead struck her. The vortex slowly was devoured into her gems.

As the lights faded everyone looked at Tobias who slowly started to fall apart right before their eyes. His skin peeled off right off the muscles as they watched a green flooded just leak out as muscles, and organs rotted away right before their eyes. Everyone couldn't help but vomit at this.

The worse had yet to come as the pokeballs on him broke apart and with dark red flashes, the rotting remains of the Pokemon within them lay there not even moving as they broke down into an organic paste. Even the skeletons broke down into dust right before their eyes. Finally, all that remained of them was a smoking mess of liquid.

* * *

Anabel couldn't understand what she had felt just know. She felt overwhelming disgust coming from the trees right as a strange light show had pieced over the tree line. Latias who was right next to her had an idea of what that was. After the other had left to catch Tobias the psychic human had informed her of the mistake she had made. Seeing this the Eon Pokemon was in agreement. No sane or good person would use Primal Energy in a fight.

A few moments later the group walked back into the clearing looking off into space. They were trying to push the whole scene out of their minds. This emotional distress was caught on by Anabel. "Guys, what happened?"

A few seconds passed before Sereginia answered, " _Tobias is dead."_ She knew her counterpart would be disturbed by this but Sereginia Y wasn't. True the way he went was probably extremely painful and disturbing to see, but she would have done it herself. ' _At least Popplio and Noibat are still in their pokeballs.'_ That would take a lot of explaining as to why she was going to rip Tobias's in half, let alone what had just happened to him. " _So, I take it you two have had a long talk?"_

Latias bowed her head in apology to her. She felt so wrong after having learned the truth of what she had done. " _I apologize I had no idea it's just he didn't seem to have any evil about him."_

"It's not your fault Latias." Anabel gave her a smile as Latias turned to her.

A glow surrounded Sereginia who returned to Serena. Latias continued to stare at her amazed and confused by just what she was. This was, of course, picked up by the honey-haired girl in question. "Ah, why are you staring at me like that?"

" _Are you a Legendary?"_ Latias questioned as it was the first thing to come to mind. Her strange abilities, and the weird feeling that Latias felt about her.

Serena was taken back by the surprising question. "Of course I'm Sereginia, but my mate,' She motioned to Ash for empathizes. Latias was surprised at this but didn't get to question about then when Serena continued, "And my friends and family just call me Serena." The sound of thunder was heard over everyone's ears as they remembered that a storm was brewing overhead.

"Serena is there a Pokemon Center nearby?" Anabel asked as a few drops of rain started to fall on them. Serena pulled out the Holo Caster that her dad had given her and using the GPS found that there was one not too far from them. A few seconds later the group bid farewell to Latias as they raced for the building to get out of this rain.

* * *

AZ didn't react as Xerosic walked up to his cell. The immortal was actually waiting for the head of the Ultimate Weapon project to came to see him. From what his guards talked about they had just about finished the vital components of the Weapon. All save for one piece which they were having trouble with. Without even turning to him the immortal answered, "You're not going to find it."

"Excuse me?" Xerosic wondered what he was talking about. The scientists didn't even ask him anything. Though given his age Xerosic could see that he very likely know what he was going to ask him.

The giant of a man turned his head over to the Team Flare scientist. AZ sat up from his bed. He knew that the key for the Weapon to properly work wasn't within their hands nor did he have any idea where it was. "You want to know were the Focusing Eye is?" Az stood up and looked down at the man before him. Xerosic looked up at the immortal as neither spoke for a full second. "Too bad someone got to it before I could."

Xerosic didn't show any emotions at this. Internally he was cursing their luck. He could try to synthesize the part that they needed but without any idea about what it was, he didn't expect anything to come out of it. At best the Weapon would accept it. At worse, he knew that the Weapon would instead blow itself up. "Where did you hide it in the first place?"

AZ simply turned around not wanting to continue this conversation anymore. Xerosic turned around and walked out himself. They seemed to have hit a dead end. As he walked down the facility one of his assistants came walking up to him. "Sir we might have a lead on where the lost piece maybe."

Xerosic's interest was peaked. His assistant handed him a tablet with the report in question. It seemed that the Draconids, a small people in Hoenn had a tale about a wandering King handing them a crystal ball. A smile formed on Xerosic face at this. They finally knew where they had to go. "Excellent." He handed the tablet back to his assistant. "Very well see who you can call up to pay these Draconids a visit."

"Yes, sir." His assistant walked out of the room as Xerosic walked out to the lookout. The Ultimate Weapon was coming along perfectly. All that remained was the superstructure, and refitting the Weapon to run on direct Primal Energy.

Except there was one other loose end to tighten up. The two he had put on it hadn't located Sereginia as of yet. The device he had given them wasn't long range so it would take some time. However, he was starting to question if Bryony was a good choice for this. There was something about her ever since she got back that didn't sit well with him.

He was brought out of his thought as someone joined him. "So, you're trying to rebuild an ancient weapon?" Hunter J had overheard some things during her stay with them. The device they were rebuilding was an ancient weapon that could stop whole armies. "At least it isn't something crazy like remaking the universe."

Lysandre orders were for Hunter J not to know what they had actually planned. After all, they didn't fully trust her, and she didn't have anything in the way of loyalty to them. In fact, Xerosic believed she was going to leave as soon as she had an idea where she was going. "Yes, I hope that this won't leave your mouth."

J gave him a smirk in return. It didn't matter to her that they were planning to conquer the world. It didn't concern her one bit. No, currently someone was on her mind. A boy from Kanto who along with his friends kept getting in her way. It was thanks to him that she was fished out and stuck in the cell back at the International Police Headquarters. She gripped her artificial arm as she felt her anger rise just thinking about this. ' _When I get my hands on him.'_

Mable came up to Xerosic with a tablet in her hands. She didn't seem to acknowledge the Pokemon Hunter one bit as she reported to the Head Scientist of Team Flare. "Sir, we managed to confirm just who the International Police has sent after us." With a tap, the screen next to them lite up as Looker, Luther, and Kay all appeared on screen at a remote coffee shop.

Hunter J, however, knew one of them all too well. As she stared at Kay, or agent Red as she knew him she remembered when his Charizard Mega Evolved and forced her to retreat. Apart of her wanted to have a rematch with him with Salamence's new Mega Stone. "Very good Mable I'll be sure to send this over to Lysandre."

J choose that time to leave. She pulled out Salamence's pokeball and looked at it. Her mind was made up on what she had wanted to do. The first thing she was going to do was figure out what had happened to all her assets. Then once that was done she was going to find the boy who got in her way and she was going to take revenge.

* * *

Professor Sycamore sighed as he finally found something on Zinnia's story. According to an old and very much obscure legend in Hoenn at one point Groudon and Kyogre returned to an old state of power and threatened the world. The time for such an event happened around the time a surprising change in the weather across the globe lasting a week or more depending on the region was recorded.

As the fighting threatened to destroy Hoenn the people there made a plea to the legendaries to save them. Then Rayquaza descended from the ozone layer and with a flash of light changed formed and fought both of them. After a titanic battle, the Lords of the Land and Sea were exhausted and Rayquaza victorious returned to normal.

This sounded a lot like Mega Evolution. The revelation of a Legendary Pokemon being able to Mega Evolved opened a lot of questions. Even the idea that Rayquaza could naturally do so made Sycamore wonder if it was possible for other Pokemon to do so. Out the corner of his eyes, he saw Garchomp walking in.

Sycamore paused as he noticed that two others had come with her. His eyes went wide as he couldn't believe it. Standing up from his chair he had to make sure he was seeing this. "Alain?"

Alain looked at the Professor. He didn't know what he was going to say to him. Silence filled the room before Alain reached into his pockets and pulled out Garchomp's Mega Stone. "Gary Oak told me that you would be wanting this back."

Sycamore looked at the Mega Stone remembering that he had leaned it to Professor Oak a month ago. The Kalosian Professor took the stone and looked at it for a moment. "It was a week you know." Sycamore looked at Alain who seemed somewhat confused. "It was a week after you left when I found this I had hoped to show you, me and Garchomp preform Mega Evolution for the first time."

"I take it you both have done so already?" Alain questioned the man who was if he was honest basically his father. Sycamore shook his head at this much to Alain's surprise.

Sycamore and Garchomp both look at each other. A smile formed on their faces. Sycamore had said that he wasn't going to test it out without Alain there and for the last five years that held true. "Never once."

Mairin poked her head out from the side of this and waved. "Hey, Professor Sycamore." The Professor turned to her with a raised eyebrow before remembering who she was.

"Oh Mairin," Sycamore remember who she was. She was one of the upcoming trainers from about a year ago. She had befriended the Chespin during her visit and figured they would be perfect as partners. "It's been awhile since I last saw you." Sycamore leaned in next to Alain with a questioning look. Whispering just enough for the two of them to hear, "So, are you to together?"

Alain turned to Sycamore with a shocked expression. A faint blush formed on his face. A few people tend to ask if they were a couple. The weird thing was Alain was starting to wonder if they were. Naturally, he would deny it. "Why would you think that?"

Sycamore had a chuckle at this. "I'm only kidding." He placed his hand on Spain's shoulder before he gave him a raised eyebrow, "Unless of course, you both are in a relationship."

Mairin managed to overhear this. The auburn haired girl crossed her arms over her chest at this. Truth be told she actually did have feelings for Alain, but she wanted to see if he had any for her. "Well, Alain do you have any feelings for me?"

Alain was really hoping something would happen. A sudden attack on the lab. Lysandre calling him for a new mission. Arceus, he would even take suddenly getting sick at this point. He looked at Garchomp for support but the Dragon crossed her arms as well.

She too wanted to know if the girl was his mate. After all, she had seen him grow and wanted to make sure he has someone to take care of him. ' _Who knows what reckless thing he could get himself into,'_ She thought about him going up against Rayquaza because he thought he could fight the guardian of the world. ' _Plus he needs some to keep him on point.'_

Alain let out a sigh of defeat. The one enemy he could never overcome. Being surrounded by people wanting an explanation. "Well, I do like-" The sound of his Holo Caster going off was nothing short of a save. "Ah, I got to take this." Alain fished the Holo Caster out and raced

* * *

Latias flew through the forests her mind racing at all the events that had happened. She had been roped into helping a madman. Tobias was a criminal. The Eon Pokemon had ended up helping him with his deranged plan of revenge against The people that had put him away. Latias stopped and turned around looking back down the path she had went.

Floating there the young legendary thought about the group, especially her fellow legendary and her mate. It was surprising to think about it but the honey-haired human was actually Legendary. ' _If That's the case does that mean her mates a Pokemon Master?'_ Latias' parents told her a few tails about them.

Her favorite one was about the returning Lord of Southern Kalos. During the troubles nearly fifteen hundred years ago. He was exiled to an island. He returned with her parents from the island, defeated his rivals, and earned the hand of the Princess of Kalos. ' _Still a human and one of us together?'_ The Eon Pokemon saw it as such a romantic thought.

Floated back the way she came the Eon Pokemon silently made up her mind about what she was going to do. Perhaps the wouldn't mind if she tagged along with them on their travels. Assuming they would take her with them of course. ' _You know I feel like there is something strange that their friend has.'_

* * *

 **Am I actually implying what you are thinking? Maybe ;) Also yes Alain and Mairin are now in the main story. So will we have any more specials? Probably at some point. Also yeah Tobias is dead, and this is why Primal Energy is dangerous to none legendaries. It burns your body out reducing you to organic paste. Sorry, for the anti-climatic nature but as it stood I had no idea how to do it as Tobias is outnumbered. Oh, and I am thinking of doing another project on the side. Yeah I know that seems stupid but don't worry I can multitask.**

 **Now let's answer the questions.**

 **Ri2- Yep Serena has her own Personal Ball. As for why they made the Pokeball. The Legendaries made it serve as a bed, and a place to heal. They did teach a few humans about the basic concepts of it and from there them and their partner Pokemon created what would eventually after thousands of years become known as the Pokeball.**

 **Happy Father's day everyone. I'll cya all later.**


	54. Adoption

Who wants this story? It's up but you must pm me to give you it.


End file.
